Vision
by Hydrangeasia
Summary: Fitz is the commander of a covert, elite special forces unit and Olivia is the newest addition to his team. Sparks fly but not the kind you'd think as Fitz seeks to find out if she is truly apart of his team or if she's apart of a something much more nefarious. #olitzendgame
1. Chapter 1

Fitz stood in the middle of the shutterdome with his gray, great dane Zeus, waiting for his father's helicopter to land.

The shutterdome was a massive underground building that served as a base of operation for the Delta fighting unit, the dome-shaped ceiling rose about 950 feet with a mechanized vault, giving it the ability to open and close for aircrafts to land.

He looked around at arsenal of all the best and fastest military planes, cars, submarines and weapons at his disposal, he had 300 of the best fighting men and women on the planet, along with pilots, engineers, mechanics and technologists. He had a small but highly effective army all at his command.

The wind from the helicopter blades blew through his curls as he waited for his father to descend the aircraft. He hadn't the slightest clue why he suddenly decided to drop by the base but he wanted to get it over with quickly and send him on his way.

He waited until Gerry opened the doors of the helicopter and walked down the steps. To Fitz's surprised, he was followed by a woman.

Scott, his younger half-brother saw Gerry descend and abandoned his training and ran over to Fitz who was a few feet away.

"Looks like Gerry's got a new girlfriend? They are getting younger and younger, I think this one's a new record. Hmm...she's pretty though but I didn't know dad had an appetite for chocolate," he joked.

"Shut up Scotty," Fitz said casually.

"Hey, don't be mad at me."

Fitz, Scott and Zeus walked up to meet Gerry and the new mysterious woman that accompanied him. As they got closer, he took a look at her, she was young, beautiful, small in stature and had long brown curly hair flowing down her back. She was very well dressed, wearing a fitted white skirt with a matching long white blazer and high, pointy nude heels. She looked to him, like the very well taken care of wife or girlfriend of a very rich man, in this case, that man was most likely his father. Her walk was fierce, somehow subtle and confident at the same time, she seemed very polished not the typical trashy gold digger type his father liked, all that aside, she was still sexy without revealing much skin. She couldn't have been older than 25 maybe 26 years old but she looked younger which disgusted him because Gerry was 65.

He stopped right in front of them both, he looked Olivia up and down scornfully before turning his attention to Gerry. Zeus walked over to Olivia and started sniffing her feet and Fitz pulled him back before Olivia got the chance to pet him.

"Sorry, he sees a pretty woman and he gets all wound up," Scott said in an attempt to break the ice.

Gerry could see that Fitz was annoyed and decided to begin before Fitz could say anything.

"Hey my boys."

"Gerry," Scott replied.

Scott was more friendly and easy going than his older brother Fitz; who just stood glaring at Gerry.

"Who is this?" Fitz asked Gerry.

"This is Olivia-"

"-Do I need to remind you that this is a private military base. Just because you're fucking someone, that doesn't mean they have clearance to come into my base. Get her out of here now!"

"Fitz, she's right there-" Scott's said, "I'm sorry, my brother's rude, I'm Scott," he said apologetically to Olivia who still hadn't reacted to Fitz's rudeness.

Gerry turned to Fitz.

"Fitzgerald, that was very disrespectful. She isn't some girl I'm with."

"Then who is she? She's not NATO or U.S. Government, I would've known she was coming."

"That's what I needed to talk to you about. She's gonna be joining your unit."

"Really?" Scott asked surprised.

"No, she's not," Fitz replied evenly.

"Fitz, this isn't negotiable."

"You're right, this isn't. I don't have time for this Gerry, just -get her out of here- come on Zeus, let's go."

Fitz turned and walked away dismissively with Zeus, Gerry followed behind him.

"Fitz, this- you have to add her to your unit. I need you to do this for me."

Fitz turned and faced Gerry.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Olivia, she fresh out of law school or something-"

"So she's a civilian? Yeah - see that right there is why she's not going to be apart of my unit, I have the world's best fighters here, all of whom paid their dues in their respective military branch before they made it to the big time. I'm not adding civilian to my unit because you're asking nicely. She can join the Navy and come back in 5 years."

Fitz turned and began walking again.

"Fitz-" Gerry called as he tried to catch him up.

"I have a signed order from the president, he's ordering you to add her to your roster."

Fitz stopped in his track.

"What?" He choked out a cackle.

"Yeah, it should have been faxed to you a few minutes ago."

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Fitz, do this for me, she's a sniper and I know you just lost your sniper, you can use her."

"I'm not taking her."

"Okay, please, her father has serious dirt on me and if I don't do this then he's going to expose me, my reelection is coming up, I need you to do this for us, for our family name, I'm leaving you and Scotty a legacy and I can't do that if this man destroys it."

"And what does he have on the president?"

"I don't know what he has on the president but he got him to agree to it so you don't really have a choice."

Fitz sighed.

"So, she's blackmailing her way in here?"

"Not her, her father, she's might be a nice girl, I don't know."

"This unit is classified above top secret, how does he know about this unit much less the fact that your son runs it?"

"I don't know - he's some sort of spymaster for the government."

"What exactly does he have on you?"

"I'd be in jail if he talks. Subpoenas, investigations, indictments, is that what you really want?"

Fitz shook his head and shrugged.

"I keep telling you to stop doing all this illegal shit Gerry, it's going to catch up to you. It did catch up to you."

"I know, I know, so what do you say?"

"What deal did you make?" Fitz asked suspiciously.

"She has to be front and center, Delta team 1."

"No, I'm not putting her on 1."

"That was the deal Fitz, she goes with the first team, the best team, your team and also make sure she doesn't get harmed."

"You're asking me to put my fighters at risk because you were dumb enough to let some dick blackmail you. I'm not putting her on my unit, you're lucky I don't kick her off my base right now, matter of fact, I should, I'm not doing it, fuck you and fuck the president."

Fitz turned to walk off put Gerry ran in front of him to stop him.

"Fitz, be reasonable. Just keep her here for now.

"I don't have time babysit her, I'm a little busy, in case- you know- that hasn't occurred to you."

Gerry sighed in frustration. Both his sons had their issues; Scott was spoiled, reckless, entitled and immature. He was never a good student and he was also a jail magnet during his teens. He'd been arrested several times for public intoxication, DUI, and aggravated assault. When Fitz realized that his bad behavior was getting out of control he took him under his wing and made him enlist in the army and he's been under control ever since.

Fitz, on the other hand, was smart, meticulous and excelled at everything he did but his mother's death and along with years in the military made him ruthless, unfeeling, short-tempered and stubborn to a fault. The only things his sons had in common was their looks, charm and disdain for him. Fitz hated him because of how he treated his mother when she was alive and for how he treated him. Scott hated him because he felt ignored by him during his childhood. They had no respect for him and he knew it but Fitz was the only one who could throw him a lifeline so he was going to do everything possible to get him to take Olivia.

"Just keep her here, take her on a couple missions and make it so terrible for her that she'll want to leave; ice her out, hurt her feelings, make her cry and she'll go running back to daddy and our problem will be solved."

Fitz sighed.

"What is this: high school?"

"That's how you get rid of her and we'll be in the clear, as long as it's her decision to leave then we're good."

"Doesn't this all sound fishy to you, the spy who wants his daughter in a top secret unit? For what?"

"She's not dumb enough to try anything, if her father is a good spy then he knows your reputation and he knows you don't play and she seems like a nice girl, are you afraid of a girl?"

Fitz sighed, it was such a juvenile jab, it didn't matter to him.

"Fine."

"Thanks for saving my ass son, I owe you."

"Stop talking-" Fitz said in a sudden burst of anger and then he walked off.

* * *

Scott stared at Olivia briefly before beginning; she really was beautiful and he wanted to make a good impression before any of the other guys got a chance.

"I'm sorry about my brother, he's not so bad once you get to know him."

He stretched his hand for a shake.

"I'm Scott, I know I said that already,"

"I'm Olivia," she said as she shook his hand.

Scott picked up her English accent.

"Olivia, are you British?"

"No, but I grew up there,"

"So you've never been in the military?"

"No,"

"Wow, so what did you do before this?"

Olivia didn't hear the question, she couldn't focus with everyone gawking at her. She looked around at the huge hangar, filled with hundred of planes and other military vehicles. She'd never seen anything like it before. She realized she was ignoring Scott and turned her attention back to him.

"I'm sorry, what is this place? I don't exactly know where I am?"

"This is the base of operation for the Delta unit. This base is in the Sudranian cold desert located in Antarctica."

"Your brother is?"

"An asshole but also he is the commander here," he answered.

He thought she would have laughed at his jab at Fitz but she didn't which slightly disappointed him.

"What is the Delta unit?" she asked.

"We are a covert unit of the best fighters in the world-"

Before Scott could finish his sentence Fitz was a couple feet away and stopped right in front of Olivia, closer than he was the first time. She looked directly at him for the first time since she landed. He had been so rude to her earlier that she didn't care to acknowledge that he was even speaking but now that he was so close to her, she had to take him in.

His eyes were blue and hard, there was no softness behind them, at least not for her. He was very tall and the kind of handsome that you couldn't ignore or forget but everything about him seemed defensive and guarded. He wore a black long sleeve fitted shirt that revealed every cut and corner of his hard muscles, paired with black camo pants that had a gun holster attached to his right leg and he had two knives secreted in his belt, as she looked closer she realized that they weren't just knives, they were daggers. Everything about him screamed warrior; a fierce, merciless, unforgiving fighter. His brother Scott was the opposite, he was almost as tall as Fitz but he didn't seem nearly as intimidating, Scott stood maybe at 6 feet, Fitz was maybe 6'3 but his posture made him seem taller, she couldn't tell the exact number but they were tall. He had blonde hair while Fitz had brown hair but his eyes weren't blue like Fitz's, they were green. Scott was more open and friendly. He too was dressed in a black fitted shirt and camo pants but he didn't seem as ready for a fight as Fitz was, he also was considerable skinnier.

She zapped back to the present when she heard Fitz clear his throat quite loudly. Gerry walked up beside Fitz and Zeus a second later.

"You need to pass the 90th percentile in the marksmanship test, which should be easy if you're a sniper."

Olivia nodded.

"Good," he said flatly.

"Alright, I'm gonna leave you guys to it," Gerry said as he headed to his helicopter.

Fitz turned and began walking, Zeus, Scott and Olivia followed.

"If you can pass the marksmanship test, then you can begin training, after you pledge your allegiance to us."

He turned and faced her.

"Is that a problem?"

She stared him directly in the eye. Fitz was a little taken aback by her eyes. They were so pretty, so sad, so confident, defiant, big, brown and doe.

"No, it won't," she said in her light english accent.

"You are english?"

"I'm American." She said with an eye roll

"But?"

"But I lived in Europe from an child until I was 20."

Fitz didn't reply he just turned and around and kept walking. He headed straight to the group of about 25 men and women who all stopped training and talking when Fitz and Olivia began walking in their direction. Fitz walked up to the group and stopped.

"Akio, can I get a Chey-tac intervention simulation riffle, let's see if she can shoot," Fitz said.

Akio was a one of the best fighters in his unit, he was a japanese born ninja and been serving in the unit for 16 years.

"Scotty, set up the target practice simulation,"

He turned to face Olivia.

"There are 50 targets, the objective is to kill them all, the record is 50 hits and 50 kills. Do you think you can get that?" he asked.

"I know I can," she replied.

Fitz smirked and turned around.

"Akio," he called.

Akio walked over and gave her the rifle.

"Are you ready Olivia?" Scott asked.

She dropped her bag, took the gun and positioned herself and nodded. Fitz stepped back to watch.

He launched the simulation.

"Go!" Scott yelled.

Olivia watched carefully as each target popped up as quickly as it disappeared. She shot quickly and precisely, each and every target and at the end of 25 second challenge, she had 50 targets and 50 kills.

The small group of men and women applauded with a few exceptions, one of whom was a tall brunette that had been glaring at her the minute she stepped off the helicopter.

"Alright, alright," Fitz said claiming everyone down. He was impressed but he wasn't about let her know that.

He turned and face Olivia.

"You'll need to be able to do alot more than shot a target if you want a spot on our team.."

"So she's in?" Scott asked.

"She's tentative."

Fitz turned and faced his group of fighters.

"Introduce yourselves, alpha team 1 first," Fitz said loudly.

Scotty was the first to step forward.

"I'm Scott also known as Striker Eureka, I'm a hand to hand combat and weapons specialist and I'm way cooler than my brother."

The group chuckled then another man stepped up; he was tall and handsome but not as handsome as the Grant brothers.

"I'm Jake also known as Romeo Blue, I'm 32, hand to hand and weapons combat specialist."

"Why do you guys have two names?" Olivia asked.

"We go by the second name when we are on missions," Jake replied with a smirk.

Olivia nodded and then another man stepped forward.

"I'm Akio aka Ronin, I'm train in ninjutsu, so that's hand to hand, marksman and swordsman ."

"People still fight with swords?"

"You'd be surprised," Scott interjected.

A woman with red hair stepped forward.

"I'm Abby aka Crimson Typhoon, which they call me because I have red hair and they say I'm crazy like a typhoon and also it's the name of a Yeager, hand to hand and weapons specialist."

The tall brunette who had been staring Olivia down stepped forward.

"I'm Mellie, Gypsy danger, hand to hand, weapons."

Another man stepped forward, he was at least 6'8 and he had platinum blonde hair, he was huge and intimidating just like Fitz.

"Anton aka Cherno Alpha, engineer and hand to hand and weapons."

"I'm Harrison aka Slattern, communication, hand to hand and weapons."

"I'm Huck aka Diablo Intercept, hand to hand, weapons and technological specialist."

Those seemed to be the main team, everyone else just took turns calling out their names.

"Darius aka Anarchy."

"Joshua aka Scunner."

"Baron aka Reckoner."

"Duke aka Hardship."

"Marvin aka Dementor."

"Leroy aka Onslaught."

"Jasmine aka Barricade."

"Jade aka Cacophony."

"Raymond aka Frenzy."

"Hallie aka Catastrophe."

"Georgia aka Alchemy."

"Tyrell aka Dreadend."

"Tyreke aka Deadend."

"Tyson aka Dreadman."

"Andy aka Red Snapper."

"Lizzie aka Ultraviolence."

"Patty aka Circumstance."

Jake walked up to Olivia.

"Welcome to the Delta fighting squad," he said with a sly smile.

"Abby?" Fitz called.

Abby ran up to Fitz.

"Commander?"

"Give her a room, and then bring her to my office."

"Gotcha,"

Abby walked over to Olivia.

"Hi, like I said earlier, I'm Abby, I can show you around if you'd like?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much, thank you."

Abby smiled and took the rifle from Olivia and handed it to Akio.

"Follow me Olivia, I'll show you to your room."

Olivia followed Abby, leaving the rest of the team behind as they walked to the living quarters.

"Do you all come up with those names by yourselves?" Olivia asked as they walked.

Abby chuckled.

"No, our commander comes up with them, they aren't special or anything, he picks them from like comic books or cartoons or he just makes them up based on personality traits or talents, you'll get one when you've officially joined us,"

"Does he have a weird name too, I mean the commander or is his name just commander?"

Abby chuckled again.

"We call him commander, he is a general so rightfully we should call him General Grant but he doesn't care if we call him that or Fitz or Jugular. He's pretty laid back."

"Jugular?"

"That was what the old commander called him before he was commander. He likes fighting with daggers and knives and if he's trying to kill you then his go to spot is the jugular vein, one stab and you're a goner, so they called him jugular."

"Seriously? That's horrible."

Abby smiled.

"Yes but he's the best fighter here, never lost a fight or failed a mission, that's why he's the commander, the youngest ever, 32 years old. We're all killers here, the worst ones you'll find in the world but we are on the side of justice, we aren't monsters or maybe we are but we're the right kind of monsters, if you become our sniper, you will be a killer too, it's just apart of the job."

Olivia was becoming anxious and decided to change the subject.

"How does this work? Do you live here all year round?" Olivia said.

"Yes but you are free to leave whenever you want to take care of business on the outside as long as we don't have an immediate mission. Our planes are very fast, most of them so faster than the speed of sound, most going 2 or three times that, so we can move across continents pretty quickly. He's pretty lenient that way, he understands that we have lives and he lets us live it."

Abby stopped in front of a room door and walked up the small steps and opened the door, Olivia followed her into the room.

"This is your room."

Olivia took a look around and she was impressed. She expected a bunk bed and a chess but instead there was a queen bed, a flat screen tv, a mini fridge and a computer, it looked like a hotel suite.

"Wow."

"We are very well funded."

Abby gave her time to look around the room and when she was finished she dropped her off to Fitz's office. They stood outside the door and Abby knocked a couple times.

"Abby, it's open,"

She turned the knob and opened the door.

"I just came to drop her off,"

Fitz looked up from the papers he was reading.

"Thank you Abby- one more thing, can you get her some clothes, something far more practical than she is wearing right now."

Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Yes sir," Abby nodded and closed the door on her way out.

Olivia stood in the middle of the room while Fitz kept his eyes on the files he was reading.

"Have a seat," he said without looking up.

She walked over and sat on the chair directly in front of his desk and crossed her legs. He kept reading for a while, it was quiet and awkward. Olivia felt absolutely uncomfortable and she was sure he was doing it on purpose. She leaned forward towards his desk.

"Lean back, I like my personal space."

She smiled and leaned back.

He read for a few minutes longer then stared directly at her.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, born December 25th, 1985. You were born in Brooklyn, New york, you migrated to England with your mother Maya Pope when you were 1 years old. Your mother died when you were 9 and then you went to live with your father. You attended 4 different boarding school across Europe until you attended Oxford College then moved to the Connecticut to attend Yale."

Fitz paused and flipped through a few pages on the packet he was reading.

"Your father, Eli Pope apparently runs the Smithsonian- a big what the fuck to that because it's obviously not true."

He read down a few more lines.

"You have no family, immediate or distant. No close friends - not as far as we can tell but we're still looking."

He dropped the papers on his desk.

"So you blackmailed your way in here-"

"I did not-"

"You or your father, I don't care, either way you are here because of blackmail and that's not gonna fucking cut it."

"I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here. I was supposed to start my first job out of college today but instead I was brought here."

She watched as his facial expression turned from frustrated to annoyed to angry.

"If you didn't want to be here then why did you come?"

"I came here because I didn't have a choice."

"Really, explain that?" he said sarcastically.

"My father told me I had to come here, he said I should be of service to my country, that is all. I'm not a military person, I don't want to be, I don't even believe in violence okay, I'm just doing as I was told."

"You don't believe in violence but you want to be apart of a fighting unit. Do you see the conundrum?

He was quiet for a while, he seemed to be thinking to himself. She was about to say something when he handed her a stack of papers.

"This is a covert operation, so don't breathe a word to anyone about anything that happens in this base. I expect you to pledge allegiance to us, if your loyalties lie somewhere else, we will know. I will take you to the medbay for a thorough medical evaluation and security vetting. I'm gonna run your prints and if you aren't who you say you are, if you do anything to purposely endanger any of my men or women or I find out you are actively working against us, I will not hesitate to kill you, I'm not joking. I don't care who your father is."

He paused and stood up.

"Read and sign these."

He made a condescending gesture and continued.

"Until your background check is cleared, you'll be confined to your room."

"Okay."

"I know your not accustomed to military courtesy so let me familiarize you. I'm your commander and that's how you will address me. Is that understood?"

Olivia debated whether or not she wanted to have a showdown with him so soon, Abby already told her he didn't care what anyone called him so she knew he was just being difficult with her. She liked picking her battles, it wasn't worth getting worked up over because that was what he wanted so she decided to let it go.

"Yes, commander."

"Good, you can learn."

Fitz picked up a brand new file of papers and began reading. His condescending behavior was getting on her nerves but she continued reading through the paperwork and signed and completed all the forms.

"I'm finished."

"Akio, is waiting just outside the door to take you to the medbay, I'll join you two shortly."

"Can I go now, commander," she said with sarcasm dripping off her tongue.

He looked up at her.

"You can go."

She stood up and took her paperwork then turned and walk out. Fitz watched her strut out of his office and slammed the door as a final 'fuck you' to him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright Olivia, game on."


	2. Chapter 2

**2 days later.**

Fitz woke up at 5 am in the morning, showered, dressed and ate then headed to Olivia's room to wake her. He swiped his all access keycard and let himself in her room.

She was sleeping quietly, wrapped from head to toe in a fluffy white comforter.

"Get up!" He yelled from across the room.

Olivia jumped up, she turned to see who was in her room and ended up rolling off her bed and falling flat on her stomach on the floor in her socks and underwear and a t shirt, which was usually all she slept in. She grabbed the sheet and covered herself and turned around the see who it was. She was surprised to see Fitz standing on the far side of the room.

"You've been cleared for training, get dressed and meet me in the training area in 10 minutes."

"Seriously?"

She looked over at her clock.

"It's 5:30 in the morning and this is my room, you can't be in here."

He liked hearing her accent and he found her little fumble off the bed amusing, especially the fact that he saw her ass in a thong but his face or tone didn't show that.

"I can be wherever I want; now get your ass up and be ready in 10 minutes."

He turned and walked out without bothering to close the door.

"Arsehole," she said loudly hoping he would hear.

Fitz stopped mid step, he was looking for any reason to give her a hard time.

"Did you just call me an asshole?"

"I didn't say anything, I think maybe in your head you think you heard that."

As amusing as he found her snarkiness, his countenance didn't show it.

"You have 10 minutes," he said, then walked out,

She breathed a sigh of relief and secured the comforter around her body and ran to close the door. She quickly brushed her teeth and showered then she got dressed in the clothes Abby gave her; black nylon leggings and a long sleeve shirt and sneakers. It took her a half hour to get ready then head to the training center to find Fitz at the bench press with Zeus at his side.

"Commander?"

He didn't acknowledge her, he just continued to do his set.

Zeus ran over to her and demanded attention so she knelt down and rubbed his back. He was a huge dog, he was almost her size but for a dog that seemed so intimidating, he was friendly; at least to her.

Fitz seemed to be in no rush, she thought he was going slower than usual to annoy her so she decided to 'poke the bear'.

"You know, you and your dog kinda look alike."

Fitz almost dropped the weight on his chest because a laugh got stuck in his throat. He lowered the weight on the bar and sat up. Olivia bit her lip and stood up.

Fitz cleared his throat.

"You are 21 minutes late."

He stood up.

"So you can jog 21 minutes on the treadmill before we begin."

"What?"

"22,"

"Wait what?"

"40, do you wanna keep going?"

She huffed but didn't say anything.

"Good, the treadmill's over there, get to it," he said dismissively.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to the treadmill. She set the speedometer as she jogged slowly.

Fitz had her on the treadmill for almost an hour and he was surprised that she stuck through the entire exercise. He expected her to complain or quit but she didn't, she only stopped a couple times to drink water. He decided it was time to take her off.

"Okay, that's enough."

She slowed the treadmill down until it came to a stop then she hopped off. She was drenched in sweat.

By now, most if not all the Deltas had emerged from their quarters to begin their day.

A typical day at the base entailed of an early morning workout session, midday intelligence briefing, afternoon training session and then they had the evening to themselves.

"There are two 5 pound weights sitting on the floor by the wall over there, do 100 arm lifts and squats then let me know when you are done."

She nodded and headed over to the wall to do her sets. Fitz was about to head back to his office when he glimpsed Mellie glaring at Olivia and walked over to her.

"Get it off your chest."

She sighed.

"Why is she here? She is a civilian, she clearly can't fight, look at her, she's tiny, she looks like a freaky little toothpick."

Fitz chuckled.

"She can shoot."

"We all can shoot, we don't need her here, all I see her as is a liability. Since when did recruits get scouted to team 1."

As Fitz listened to Mellie, he had an idea.

"You should train her."

Mellie chuckled.

"That's funny."

"No, I'm serious."

Mellie's dropped her mouth open slightly.

"Nope, I'm not training her,"

"I'll train her in the morning, help her gain some muscle and get fit and you can train her in the afternoons, teach her how to fight but more importantly tell me if she knows how to fight but is pretending she doesn't."

"Why would she know how to fight?"

"Exactly, she's suppose to be a civilian so it makes no sense that father is gunning for her to be here, if she's had training and can fight then I'll know that she's lying about who she is, our guys vetted her and found nothing but I didn't really think they would. Tell me if she fights like someone who's had training and then I'll know where to go from there."

"It doesn't make sense, if she doesn't want us to know she can fight, she just gonna keep pretending she can't."

Fitz smiled.

"Even when you're fucking her up, if she can fight eventually she's going to her angry and retaliate."

"As much fun as it will be to kick her ass, I really don't wanna do this," Mellie insisted.

"Well actually it's an order so you are doing it."

"Abby was with her yesterday, why can't she do it."

"Because you're a better fighter and clearly you despise her, I think that will make for pretty interesting training sessions," Fitz quipped.

Mellie rolled her eyes and stormed off, Fitz wasn't sure where she was going and he didn't follow. He heard Scott and Jake snickering behind him and headed over to them.

"What so funny? He asked with a chuckle.

"More Mellie drama, what's wrong with her now?" Jake asked.

"She wants to fuck you so bad, she had a little and now," Scott teased, "now...she's obsessed."

"That's not why she's upset, she doesn't want Olivia here," Fitz answered.

"Yeah, why is she here? She clearly isn't military," Jake said.

"Because she can shoot."

"Yeah but she can't do anything else, can she?"

"Look, she's here until I can get rid of her alright."

Fitz came off a little more defensive than he intended.

"I'm not mad she's here, in fact the longer she's here the better, me and Scott just made a bet to see who could hit it first," Jake said as he chuckled.

"You guys made a bet?" Fitz asked.

"We sure did and I think I'm gonna win, do you wanna get in on it, it could be a three way," Scott said excitedly.

"Seriously? A bet? No, there is no bet, she's off limits and Jake you're like 34, you're a little old for bets like this."

"Why? You never usually care if we sleep with anyone here?" Scott asked.

"I don't but she's not one of us, she's off limits...at least until I can figure out what the fuck is going on."

"Okay dude, calm down, she's off limits," Scott said with hands up.

"Great," Fitz said as he walked away.

Scott and Jake looked at each other knowingly.

"Is the deal still on?" Jake asked.

Scott laughed.

"Hell fucking yeah it's on!"

Jake laughed and shook his head. They looked over at Olivia who was quietly doing her set by the wall.

"Look at that ass man," Scott said as he laughed.

"Scotty, Scotty, scotty, you're so juvenile, you don't fuck a woman like, you make love to her."

They both laughed and continued joking back and forth.

By the time Fitz got back to Olivia, she was finished with her set.

"Is there anything you can do?" He asked.

She looked up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"What can you do?" He asked again.

"What can you do?" She retorted.

"Are you going to answer the question or keep asking me questions back?"

"Are you going to keep being a condescending arsehole?" Olivia said defiantly.

Fitz had the urge to laugh at her fit of anger, especially the way she said asshole but thought better of it, by now everyone turned their attention to their conflict.

Fitz inched closer to her.

"I'm the commander here and you are no one. You've barely been here three days and already, you're think you run shit?"

He turned around and walked away.

"Do 10 more sets." He threw over his shoulder.

"No!"

"No?"

He turned around.

"No!"

Fitz was taken aback by how defiant she was, at times it was amusing but now she was seriously challenging his authority and he was annoyed.

"Do it no it now or we're done here and you can leave."

Olivia as much as she wanted to stand her ground she really couldn't risk getting kicked out, failure wasn't an option for her.

She grabbed the weight and got in position to do her set.

Fitz smiled.

"That's more like it."

Fitz stood over her as she did her set and once she was done, he asked her again.

"What can you do?"

She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Any talents, anything that makes you unique?"

Olivia pondered for a moment.

"I'm a pretty fast runner, I practice gymnastics so I'm pretty fluid, I medaled at the junior olympics in swimming and I speak 4 languages."

"Can you fight?"

"My father made me take self defense classes when I younger, I'm not a great fighter but I know that if I kick someone in the balls, I'll probably make it out of a fight alive."

Fitz nodded.

"Eat something and meet me in my office in 15 minutes."

He walked away before she could reply, which she thought was rude but she was sort of getting used to his behavior as much as she hated to admit, it was kind of amusing, watching him grunt around like a spoiled brat.

She headed to the cafeteria which she had to ask around to find because they had her quarantined in her room for two days and brought her food whenever she need it. She ate an apple and drank orange juice and then asked for directions to his office from the cafeteria. When she arrived he wasn't there.

"Ugh….god, where is he now?" She said loudly.

Fitz walking into the office simultaneously, he had a scowl on his face.

"Sit."

She walked to the chair in front of his desk and sat down.

"Are you this rude to everyone or is it just me?"

"Just you," Fitz said curtly.

Olivia pursed her lips and smirked.

"Why did you need to speak with me?"

"You are 5'4 and weigh 104 lbs, you'll need to gain at least 20 lbs so I'm putting you on a strict training regiment, we'll begin at 6am with resistance and muscle training, Mellie will help you with offensive training and Akio will help you with defense and target practice. You must consume at least 2,500 calories per day."

Olivia chuckled.

"Don't pretend you actually plan on taking me on missions, I know you're gonna have me training for as long as you need until you can find a way to get rid of me, I'm not daft."

Fitz smiled.

"Good, so I don't need to keep up this farce then, I'll keep you busy until I can get rid of you."

Olivia shook her head and stood up.

"So that's your plan, you seriously are an arsehole."

"Call me an asshole one more time and see how fast you'll find yourself back to wherever the fuck you came from."

Fitz stood up and leaned over on his deck and stared her down, he cocked his ear towards her, waiting for the word.

Olivia knew she leaving wasn't an option but she really couldn't stand his condescension. She leaned over, so close that their faces almost touched and stared him down just as fiercely.

Fitz smiled winningly breaking the tension that had filled the room and Olivia leaned up and stepped back. He really had a charming smile and she struggled with finding him handsome and charming, at times, as much as she couldn't stand him.

"You can watch us train today, tomorrow you'll to train, you might as well be doing something if you're here."

"Fine."

"Great, I'll meet you in bay 08, with all the other deltas in..." Fitz checked his watch, "28 minutes, close the door on your way out."

Olivia nodded and walked out, leaving the door wide open. As she walked, she turned and looked back to see his reaction and saw a slight smirk on his face and wondered what it meant...


	3. Chapter 3

**1 week later.**

All the deltas assembled in a straight line waiting on instructions from Fitz. Their posture was perfect, they had demonizing scowls on their faces, they were truly a force to be reckoned with.

Olivia stood to the side watching as Fitz had instructed. They just had a 2 hour workout and now it was time for combat training. It was her first time watching them fight and she was anxious to see if they lived up to the clout.

"Romeo, Striker, get in position," Fitz instructed.

Jake and Scott stepped forward on what resembled the floor of a boxing ring. It was soft and cushiony and perfect for fighting only it didn't have the actual rings.

They both faced each other and took a defensive stance.

"Begin," Fitz commanded.

They circled each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move. Scott lounged at Jake first but he swiftly ducked and countered the attack hitting scott in the rib. Scott winced at the pain but didn't make a sound. They circled again, this time Jake made the a move, it was a punch. Scott dodged the punch and countered with a punch to Jake's side. They began to fight, punching, striking, kicking and dodging but it wasn't in a messing brawl sort of way, the way regular men fought, it was clean but ferocious. It was clear they'd both a had top of the line training. She could see them calculating and anticipating each other's moves and then countering it. They struck each other hard but they didn't injure each other which she was sure they could have easily done but her guess was that since it was just training, they were playing it safe.

The other deltas fought pair by pair. She was realizing that they lived up to the hype, they were lethal but the person she really wanted to see was Fitz. She wanted him to go against Akio because he was a ninja and she hoped Fitz would get his ass kicked by him.

"Olivia, Gypsy, you're up."

"What?" both Olivia and Mellie asked in unison.

"I thought I was only watching today….and every other day?" Olivia asked.

"Did I say that?" Fitz teased.

"Yes, you did."

"Well, I changed my mind, you and Mellie are up."

Mellie took her position on the mat, Olivia had no choice but to join her. Mellie had the angriest scowl on her face, no doubt an intimidation tactic.

"I must warn you though, Mellie's a little tasmanian devil, be careful and guard your face, I would hate to see you lose a tooth," Fitz teased from the sideline.

Olivia ignored him and focused on Mellie, he was just trying to throw her off.

Mellie was significantly taller than her, she towered over her at 5'9 to Olivia's 5'4. She was also quite muscular. Olivia wasn't a fighter and she knew she couldn't win a blow for blow fight against her but she also knew how to defend herself and she'd be damned if she let Mellie lay a hand on her.

Mellie threw the first punch, Olivia dodged it with swiftness and finesse. Mellie threw another one and Olivia dodged it again. Mellie stopped and sized her up. She could see that Mellie surprised that she dodged two very quick punches and she was trying to figure out a way to counter her quickness.

Mellie tried again but Olivia swiftly evaded her once again. Mellie punches became quicker and harder and Olivia moved faster and became more evasive, often using her own strength against her. She could see Mellie getting annoyed and she was glad because if she was annoyed then she was distracted. Mellie huffed and lounged at her full force but Olivia dropped to the floor and slid through her legs and then got up when she was behind her, she used her foot to pushed her to the ground.

Mellie fell flat on her stomach and quickly got up to charge at Olivia again but Fitz stopped her.

"Enough!"

Mellie stopped immediately and stood at attention to Fitz.

"We're gonna be waiting until the Chinese New Year for Mellie to land a punch." Fitz joked.

"FUCK!" Mellie screamed and stormed off angrily.

Fitz was genuinely surprised and impressed based on what he saw, he knew she was very skilled and he felt like it was just another thing about her that was concerning but intriguing to him. A regular civilian was not supposed to be able to get through a fight with one of his Delta's intact, even if it was just a practice fight but he also stopped the fight before it got too serious. Mellie was one of the best fighters there and she looked like a clumsy giant, fumbling over her own feet and she couldn't land a blow to save her life.

"That's it for today, intelligence briefing at 3pm sharp in bay 04, room 23-5, don't be late," Fitz announced to all the deltas.

They all dispersed happily as if they hadn't been fighting each other moments earlier. Fitz waited till most of the deltas left before he walked over to Olivia.

"Let's talk a walk."

Olivia looked up at him a little surprised.

"What?"

"You heard me, come on."

She stood up and followed behind him as he walked past that water vehicle training area.

"What was that?"

"Firstly, I can't believe you paired me with her, she looked like she wanted to rip me apart although I'm pretty sure that's what you wanted."

Fitz smiled.

"Please, don't be so dramatic, I wasn't going to let her hurt you."

Olivia raised her eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you actually care about me and behind all the muscle and bad attitude is a big, soft heart."

"What heart?"

Olivia was surprised by his response but didn't show it.

"Good, because that's boring."

Fitz smirked coldly and continued walking.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't be cute. Answer the question."

"I told you, I can't really fight but I'm an expert at not getting beat up, I have quite the skills you know."

"So this is how you're gonna play it?"

Olivia sighed.

"Why is everything some conspiracy with you, my father made me come here because he thought I could add something to the team, I didn't ask to be here but I am and since you accepted me, you either need to get over it or kick me out."

Fitz stopped walking and faced her.

"You're dismissed."

"Of course, when you can't come up with anything else just be a dick," she said, "is that how your going to get through the rest of your life, just by being a dick? A big baby? A baby dick?"

"Do not forget your place Olivia, I'm the commander and you're the subordinate, I might not have kicked you out as yet but I will, if I need to, because this is still my base."

"I'll learn my place when you stop being a dick."

Fitz was amused.

"Go back to your quarter and spend a little time to yourself."

"What?"

"You heard me, go back to your quarters."

"You're sending me to my room, I'm not a child?"

"Are you deaf, do you need me to repeat or are we done here?"

Olivia scoffed, shook her head and walked off.

Fitz watched as she headed off in the direction of the rooms. He smiled and turned back and headed to the lounge area where most of the other deltas were gathered. Scott, Jake and Harrison were huddled up on the couch playing video games.

"Move over boys, the general is here," he joked.

Scott grabbed the fourth control and handed it to Fitz, they switched the game to 4 player and Fitz joined them on the couch.

Olivia sat in her room for a while before she got curious about what he was doing and headed back out to find him. She walked by his office but didn't see him, then she went to the cafeteria then the lounge and found him on the couch playing call of duty with his brother and two of the other deltas.

"Switch gears god dammit and cover me," Fitz yelled to Scott.

"I'm out of ammo," Scott yelled back.

"Thank god, you're not this terrible of a fighter on the field," Jake joked.

All four of them started laughing.

Olivia stood back and watched them joking. At that point, she was sure he was only a jerk to her, he seemed like a decent enough human being to everyone else.

Abby saw her staring and walked over to her.

"Good job today, that was really impressive, I, for sure thought you were gonna get your ass kicked."

Olivia chuckled at the backward compliment.

"Thanks, I suppose."

"If I were you, I wouldn't get caught staring at him, Mellie has solidly claimed him."

"What- it wasn't like that-"

"Don't worry, I just wanted to give you a head ups that now after what happened today, I'm sure she's going to be on your case, especially if she sees you looking at him."

"Look, I can guarantee you that I don't want him, I'm just trying to figure out what his problem with me is, he's being...difficult."

"I wouldn't worry about it, you're new, once he gets used to you and can trust you, he'll lay off."

Olivia sighed.

"I hope so."

* * *

The next day.

Olivia was in lounge reading after spending the entire day doing target practice. As she sat on the small couch, completely caught up in her book, she heard the intercom go off.

" **Deltas, alpha team 1 and 2, report to bay 06, level 2-32, immediately for mission prep and deployment."**

Olivia watched as everyone around her quickly got up and headed in one common direction. She wasn't sure if she was suppose to join them because she had no idea if she was apart of the delta's. As everyone was leaving, Abby stopped and turned to her.

"Come on, you too."

Olivia dropped her book on the couch and followed them, they moved quickly and with purpose to the higher level of the deck were Fitz was waiting with a group of other men.

Fitz was in a full black militarized suit, he looked terrifying, like you wouldn't want to be in a one on one against him. The part of his suit that covered his torso and arms was armored and seemed completely bulletproof. He had a kalashnikov assault rifle with a bullet belt slung over his shoulders like a sash. He had two daggers attached to his gun holster around this thigh that also had a handgun attached to it. She wasn't sure where else he had guns hidden but she was sure he did. There were many different gadgets attached to the suit, especially around his arm cuffs, some seemed to be for defensive purposes and others for offensive. It wasn't like a standard military outfit for a soldier, it was very high tech. The other men were dressed normally in camo pants and the standard black training shirt.

The deltas all gathered in a straight line in front of him and waited for him to speak.

"At 1100 hours, the South Korean military base 20 miles outside of Jeonju was raided by North Korean military forces. They stole a Thaad missile interception device and now they are heading back to their base in Pyongyang. Our the satellite estimates that they will arrive at 1600 hours. Our mission is to retrieve the Thaad system and deliver it to the U.S military base in Japan. The base is small but heavily guarded, they plan to take the Thaad system to a warehouse on the southside of the compound, which is partially secluded, that is where we will go to retrieve it. I'm bringing a small team because we cannot afford to draw attention to ourselves and we need to be in and out.

Anarchy, Dementor, Onslaught, Barricade, Frenzy and Hardship, you are our water team, suit up and take 5 SSBN trident submarines at full speed up to the sea of Japan and rendezvous in international territory, do not engage with any north korean military personnel and stay in stealth. Keep comms. up and wait for your orders. I need all members of alpha team 1 suited up for close combat in 7 minutes, meet on the shutterdome for deployment. Diablo (Huck) I need their defenses down before we set foot on that base, Gypsy (Mellie) you will be our sniper, make sure once we get into that warehouse, no one escapes, Slattern (Harrison) I need you in on their communications, I want to know everything going through their channels.

Flight team is will Scunner, Cacophony, Red Snapper and Dead end, I need you in MIG-25's hovering in the stratosphere in case we need reinforcement. That is our mission, we will go over the plan on the flight, suit up."

"Yes, sir," they all said in unison and then took off.

There was still a few people left that weren't set to task.

"Dismissed," Fitz announced.

Everyone headed off, as Olivia was about to head back to the lounge area Fitz stopped her.

"Olivia."

She turned around and faced him.

"Stay here with our mission control team."

She nodded and wondered why but kept her thoughts to herself.

She watched as he took off in the direction of the shutterdome to meet with the other deltas. She stood back with the mission control team and watched as they shuffled around getting ready for the mission.

A little less than seven minutes later, one of the men in the mission control team spoke on the intercom.

" **All alpha team 1 members prepare for boarding on the Suffix-27 aircraft on the shutterdome, water team prepare to engage transport in the south water port, flight team will take off on the hyperborean runway."**

She was on a high deck and she could see everyone assembling below. All the deltas including Fitz were all suited up and gathered outside a plane on the shutterdome. She didn't see the flight team but the base of operation was so massive that she didn't have a direct view of everything. She saw the submarines assembling by the watergate for departure.

Everything happened so fast and within a few minutes, they were off. She hovered around the mission control center, it was over an hour and nothing really happened except for Fitz and the team going over the plan. There was a tracker on all the vehicles so she could see they were moving and fast, faster than she thought possible.

One plane in particular, she was sure it was the plane Fitz and the team were on, had ventured into North Korean territory and then everything happened really quickly.

"Ready for the big drop," she could hear Fitz say into his mic.

All the deltas had a mic and earphone attached to their suit so they maintained communication with mission control.

"Disengaging transport in t-6 minutes," one of the men in the mission control said into the mic.

"United, we stand," she heard Fitz yell.

"United, we stand," the other deltas yelled back.

"United, we fall." He yelled.

"Divided, we fall," they all yelled together.

She was wondering what they were talking about but then she realized that it was some sort of a pregame mantra or ritual. She thought that the idea of what they were chanting was beautiful, that they would stand united and fall united.

A few minutes later.

"Alright alpha team, disengage transport in t-1 minute."

"Alright everybody it's showtime," Scott said over his mic.

"Watch your back, watch your brothers and sisters backs, everyone makes it home alright," Fitz said to the alpha team members.

"Nearing position," said mission control, "go, go, go, go, go."

The line got staticky and she heard wind disruption; they were jumping out of the plane. They didn't yell or shout or give any hint that they were falling out of the air, all she heard was wind.

A few moments later she heard the thud of feet and a rustling of bushes; they landed.

"The eyes are online," said Huck.

She didn't know what he meant until she saw several video feeds come up on the screen. They were in a forest, it didn't seem like regular video that came from a camera on a helmet, it seemed like a drone that was hovering above them. She could see everyone, they wore special balaclavas but somehow she could tell who was who.

"I need flight team and water team on standby," Fitz said.

"Copy sir, waiting on standby."

"Copy, sir, hovering in the stratosphere, waiting on standby,"

It was quiet as they made their way unto the compound.

Fitz led the group, they cut through the electric fence that Huck had disarmed, quietly making their way to the warehouse. As they got to the closer to the warehouse they came across a guard who had his back turned to them and was facing the other side of the compound.

Fitz creeped up behind him and covered his mouth with his hand as he pulled his dagger from his holster and stabbed the man in the neck four times and she watched as blood sprayed all over the walls and onto the concrete floor and then Fitz threw him to the side and they made their way forward to the warehouse door. All the video feeds on the compound were disrupted so none of the soldiers were aware of their presence. Huck attached a device to the lock of the door that required a code and within seconds it bypassed the code and the door was opened.

Once they entered into the facility a firefight ensued. She watched as they mercilessly cut through the soldiers as if they weren't real people. She was sure Fitz killed the most men just because of how quickly and lethally he fought, he didn't shoot to injure or fight to injure, he fought to kill.

Once all the guards in the warehouse were taken out, they took the missile system that was attached to the back of a truck and and drove it out into the military plane that had landed just moments earlier into the hard and was waiting on standby. She could see a few of them looking out, and shooting whatever guards attempted to impede them. Once the missile system was in the plane, it took off. She was sure that plane didn't leave from the Shutterdome, it was from the american base in Japan.

The alarm on the rather small base started blaring but it was too late because Fitz and everyone in the team were already running through to forest to get back to their plane that was waiting in the cleared area of the woods.

Olivia didn't bother waiting, she was still so stunned by the bloodshed that she'd seen that she headed back to her quarters.

Seeing Fitz in action, truly witnessing that he was as ruthless and a savage as they'd described him, changed everything.


	4. Chapter 4

One month later.

Fitz walked over to Olivia who sat on the couch in the lounge, reading, the way she always did during their free time.

"Olivia, can you to follow me," he said as soon as he stopped in front of her.

She looked up.

"Um...alright."

She bookmarked her book and left it on the couch then stood up. Fitz stepped off and she followed him in the direction of the aircraft hanger. She wondered what was going on but she didn't ask.

He walked over to a sleek, black, jet, resembling an f-35. He open the hatch where the wheel protruded and pulled down a small ladder.

"Climb in," he said as he turned to her.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Uhm I can't fly."

"I know that, I'm flying, now climb up."

Olivia was hesitant but she climbed up. It was a small cockpit with one seat for a pilot and a small seat behind the pilot seat for a co-pilot. She sat in the co-pilot seat, there was a small backpack on the seat, it was a parachute so she slipped it on. Fitz got in shortly after her and sat in the pilot's seat.

He turned, "are you strapped in?"

She pulled the seatbelt down and latched it across her torso.

"Yes, can you tell me what's going on?"

He didn't answer, he turned around and closed the glass hood in the plane and then strapped himself in. She watched as he prepared the plane for takeoff, he pressed a few buttons in the dashboard and retracted the ladder they had climbed in on. The jet hovered up in the air, to the mechanic dome opening in the ceiling of the huge building and within moments they were outside, in the cold Antarctic weather. It was bright out, so bright she had to cover her eyes. She hadn't left the base since she first arrived over a month earlier, she gave her eyes time to adjust to the brightness. She found it odd that the plane didn't need a runway to build up momentum before taking off, it was almost as if the jet was a hybrid between a helicopter and a plane. The jet was suspended in the air once the dome closed underneath it, it didn't move.

"Why aren't we moving?" She asked.

"Just give it a second," he responded.

Moments later, the plane went supersonic and thrust forward at a speed she didn't think was possible.

"Woah," she said aloud but mostly to herself.

Fitz climbed the plane into the upper stratosphere. Olivia looked up at the sky, through the clear windshield of the plane, she could feel Fitz smiling in front of her. She leaned over, closer to the side window and look at the Antarctic ice shelf Below them, it seem like the ice would go on forever but before she knew it, they were flying over blue water.

The flight was quiet, Fitz was silent and she didn't speak because she was so absorbed with observing everything around her. They'd been flying in comfortable silence for just over an hour before she noticed jet was losing speed.

"What are you doing?"

"We're landing," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

When she looked out the window they were flying close to the water, just feet above the ocean until they flew over land for a just about a minute or two then landed in a sea of green grass.

Olivia leaned over and looked through the window, the landscape was beautiful; there were green hills close by, she could also see a waterfall and spring in the distance.

"Where are we?"

"Off the coast of Iceland, near Reykjavik."

"What?"

Fitz unlocked his seatbelt and opened the hood of the jet.

"Come on," he said, ignoring her.

She sighed and unlocked her seat, took her parachute off then stood up. Fitz hopped out of the cockpit and landed on the ground with a thud.

Olivia looked out at him, "nope, I'm not jumping out. Where's the ladder?"

"It's a six foot drop, it's not far."

"Uh, uh," she said shaking her head.

"I won't let you fall."

She huffed and folded her arms. Fitz smirked slightly and folded his arms, mocking her.

"Fine," she said as she unfolded her arms and climbed carefully out of the cockpit.

Fitz was right, it wasn't a far drop, she realized that when she landed.

"Why are we in Iceland? Is this some sort of mission or something?"

Fitz didn't respond, he turned and walked in the direction of the waterfall and hill not too far in the distance. He walked very briskly, she struggled to keep up.

"What's going on?" She asked, slightly out of breath.

He walked until they reached the waterfall, Olivia was about to say something but then she caught a glimpse of the scenery and couldn't look away. The waterfall and spring was absolutely beautiful and jaw dropping. The water was clear and blue resembling glacier water. Now that she was close to the spring, she noticed steam rising from the water. On the south side of the spring, was a small stream that the water flowed down into the ocean.

"Wow," she marveled, "this is amazing. Is this a hot spring?"

"Yeah, the spring is on top of a natural hotspot, the water from the waterfall is cold so it makes the temperature just perfect."

She was having a hard time figuring out why he brought her all the way to Iceland to view a hot spring, the obvious answer was that it was a date, at least, that's what it seemed like a face value but with him, she just couldn't be sure.

"Are you going to tell me why you brought me here?"

He still refused to answer, instead he pulled off his boots then his long sleeved shirt then his pants, leaving on his black boxer briefs.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going swimming, are you gonna join me?"

Fitz always wore long sleeve black shirts and pants, she'd never even seen his elbow up until that point but now that he was pretty much naked in front of her she had to admit she was impressed. The first thing that stood out to her was the full tattoo sleeve on his right arm from his shoulder to his wrist, intricately designed with a range of viking symbols and markings, barely showing skin. She'd always know he had a great body, she could tell that with his clothes on. Her eyes travelled lower, down his torso to find his bulge and before she got the chance to truly admire it she heard Fitz clear his throat.

She looked up.

"You done looking," he said with a smirk.

She was slightly embarrassed and cleared her throat uncomfortably.

Fitz stepped into the water and didn't stop until it reached his waist.

"Are you coming?" He said as he turned and faced her.

"You know, you haven't answered any of my questions?"

"Get in and I'll answer."

"Am I supposed to wear my knickers?"

"Your what?"

Sometimes he loved her accent and at other times, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"My underwear?"

"Yes."

She hesitated .

"There it is," he said, noting her behavior, "for the past month you've been acting as if I'm going to maul you at any moment, you don't talk back, you don't argue, you haven't called me a dick or asshole in god knows how long and you fidget whenever I'm near you, I understand that when you first came we sort of got off in the wrong foot but even then, you never acted like this, like you were afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You haven't breathed since I started speaking."

Olivia realized that she wasn't breathing and took a breath. She really didn't know what to say to him, for the past month she'd been keeping her distance from him, doing what she'd gone there to do, but still keeping her distance, ever since she watched the first mission and saw what he was capable of, since then she'd seen a few more and it only got worse but somehow when it was just them in the jet for over an hour, that didn't seem to matter, she felt comfortable, she might even say she felt safe.

"You brought me here to ask me this?"

Fitz smiled.

"I brought you here hoping you'd relax and talk to me, we vetted you, I know you're not a threat so you have no reason to be afraid of me, I'm not saying you are afraid of me because I don't know that, but you've been acting as if you are afraid of me."

"It's not on purpose, it just…you kill people, I've watched you do it, you are so vicious, any rational person would be afraid of you."

"Really? Because Jake, Scott, Mellie, Huck, Akio and the others have killed too and you don't seem to be afraid of them, and Abby, she's killed and you two seem to be the best of friends."

"They don't kill the way that you do."

"How do I do it? What makes me so much worse than them, I don't kill gently enough for you."

"I understand that you're a soldier, it's your job but you're a just so barbaric, that man in Laos, you cut his throat before he could even answer the question you asked him."

"I asked him a question twice and he didn't answer, was I supposed to wait there forever?"

They spoke in even tones, neither raised their voice.

"If you're waiting for me to apologize for killing these people then you're wasting your time, I'm doing my job and my job is to kill the people that the U.S. Government and NATO and Interpol tell me to kill, I'm not killing saints, I'm killing criminals who'd kill me first if I gave them half a chance. I wasn't hired because I was capable of empathy, I was hired because I have borderline sociopathic tendencies only I'm smart enough to only kill who I'm ordered to and when I'm not ordered to, I don't get caught."

"How do you sleep at nights?"

"Better than you'd think, I can tell you that."

"You're such a fucking liar," she replied with an eye roll.

He smiled.

"Let me guess, you can see the good in me?"

"Not really, I know that there are truly horrible people in the world, apparently you're one of them. You're different from Scott and Jake and Akio because you seem to have so much more blood lust than they do. I don't think killing bothers them, they do it because it's their job but you do it because you're angry, that makes it personal for you, it makes you more dangerous and it also makes you more vulnerable."

Fitz chuckled, shaking off her assessment, "thanks dr. Phil."

"You aren't taking me seriously, are you?"

"I mean, I hear you, I understand what you're saying, you feel like it's personal for me, that's your opinion but I think that until you experience a scenario where you're out there and it's you against them, until you see what they are capable off, you won't understand why we do what we do. If this is where you plan on staying, one day, you'll have to take someone's life, not because you want to, but because you have to, and after that happens, I'd love for you to give me this speech about finding other ways to deal with the situation after you've made that choice."

Olivia took a deep breath and let his words soak in. When she didn't immediately respond, Fitz turned around and walked deeper into the pond. She debated whether or not she should join him, she wondered what it would mean for him if she did. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to see what would happen if she did. She pulled off her sneakers and socks, then her leggings and sweater. All she had left was a black sports bra and black high cut lace cheekies. She walked across the shore of green grass then stepped into the clear water and walked until she was directly beside him.

"I don't have to kill anyone," she said in response to what he'd said earlier, "I can shoot to injure."

He smiled and turned to her.

"Mm, and when you've injured someone but they still get up and kill one of your team members, what do you do?"

"That won't happen."

"That has happened…to me."

She didn't know what to respond so she kept quiet, she had to admit he made a good point. He gazed directly into her eyes and then over her body and smirked. She blushed and turned her face away.

"So easily made to blush," he teased.

She slapped his arm playfully and when he didn't smile she immediately stepped back.

"Sorry," she said quickly.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"What can I do to convince you that I'm not a threat to you?"

"What?"

"Yeah, what can I do to convince you that I won't hurt you."

He sighed and then took a step forward and stroked her cheek softly before he leaned in slowly and kissed her softly on the lips. There was no tongue, just a soft kiss and he let his lips linger before pulling away. Tame as the kiss was, it was electrifying, for them both. She expected him to be a brute, the way she'd seen him fight led her to believe he was that barbaric in all aspects of his life but the way he kissed was a pleasant surprise; she wanted more.

Fitz didn't want to break the kiss but he was sure if he'd kissed her any longer he would have lost all reason and devoured her. He'd been good up to that point and he was proud of himself.

He stepped back and watched a smile creep across her face.

"Better?" He asked.

"A little," she responded with a smile.

Satisfied with her response, he leaned back on the water and floated across the pond, Olivia didn't know what to do so she walked over to the side of the spring, where the rocks gathered by the waterfall. She climbed up on the rocks as far as she could go and then dived off into the water. The water splashed all over an unsuspecting Fitz, he stopped floating and stood up, wiping water from his eyes.

Olivia smiled and splashed him again.

"Do you really wanna go there?" He asked with a smile.

"One could say I already went there."

He swam over to her as she tried to swim away but caught her and lifted her into the air with both hands and then he dropped her into the water but not before taking a peek at her perfect ass.

She screamed and laughed as she fell into the water, brief as it was, she liked the feeling of his hands around her body, they felt strong and sure.

They spent almost an hour in the spring before they decided it was time to get back. They both climbed out of the pond and began getting dressed. As Fitz was pulling his pants on, Olivia's eyes wandered to his bulge once again, she couldn't help herself.

"I see you looking," he said with a smile.

"I was looking at your leg, you've got great legs," she quipped.

Fitz laughed, "I'm sorry I'm just not used to you being this skittish, you were pretty hardcore when you first came, I admired your strength while simultaneously being annoyed by it."

"I'm still strong, do strong women annoy you?"

"No, but you did."

She gasped playfully, "ouch."

"Not so much anymore."

She smiled and finished dressing herself. One the flight back to Antarctica, they bantered the entire way, and that was when she realized how hilarious he was. She was glad she got to see a different side of him, the funny, playful side.

When they landed in the base, it seemed that everyone had noticed their absence and had been waiting on their return, most of all, Mellie. As Fitz hopped out of the aircraft and helped her out, she could feel Mellie's death stare from the other side of the base but she ignored it and headed straight to her quarters to unwind after an exciting day. She was more excited about what was to come.


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening, after their full day workout, when she was heading back to her room, Jake approached her in the hallway.

"Evening Olivia," he said as he stopped directly in front of her.

"Hey there," she responded.

"So.."

"So?"

Jake and Scott had been incredibly nagging for the past month, Abby had told her she overheard them talking about some sort of bet they'd made about who could sleep with her which she thought was immature and pathetic but it was amusing watching them compete for her affection.

"Did you have fun yesterday?"

"In regards to..."

He chuckled.

"Come on, you and Fitz left the base yesterday?"

"I know, I was there and aren't you two best friends, why don't you go and ask him?"

She turned around and began walking to her room and closed the door behind her. She went straight to shower and once she was done, she dressed and plopped down in her bed, utterly exhausted.

After more than a month of a changed diet and working out everyday, she hadn't gained any weight, if anything, she only became leaner. Her legs were more toned, she always had a flat stomach only now, she had abs, the squats made her ass look fit for the cover of Sports Illustrated but the benefits of working out aside, she was always tired

As she laid on her bed, breathing deeply to relax, there was a knock on her door. She sighed and got up to open it. It was Abby.

"Abby, what are doing here?"

"We're all going out, do you want to come?"

"What do you mean 'out'?"

"This bar, in Germany, we go there alot, we're gonna go have some drinks, you coming?"

"I suppose a drink of ale would do me some good actually," she paused, "when do we leave?"

"In 20 minutes."

"Okay, where should I meet you once I'm ready?"

"In the lounge."

"Okay perfect, I'll be right there- wait, I realized I don't have any clothes except for workout stuff," she said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it's fine, just wear some leggings and a top."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

Once Abby left, she went to get dressed and made a mental note to figure out a way to get herself some clothes but for now she wore what she had, black cropped leggings, a black top and and black flip flops. Her only saving grace was her Chanel purse and the Chanel lipgloss and mascara she'd had in her purse when she first arrived. She applied the lipgloss and mascara and then she threw it over her shoulder and headed to the lounge.

There were about 10 members gathered in the lounge, Olivia walked directly to Abby, moments later, Fitz, Scott and Jake walked into the lounge as well.

"Is this it?" Fitz asked loudly.

"Yep, this is everyone who wants to go tonight," Abby replied.

Fitz nodded and then they all headed out to the plane.

Olivia had expected him to be… well she wasn't sure what she expected to change after their time out but she didn't expect him to still be distant and aloof to her, it was as if yesterday had never happened. He told her good morning in the morning and then said nothing for the rest of the day even though he'd seen her multiple time afterwards.

It was a two hour and a half flight to Germany, she really wasn't sure how their planes moved so fast but she was grateful for it. They landed at an air strip about 20 minutes away from Berlin where the bar was located and then took a van there.

When Olivia walked into the bar accompanied by all the other deltas, everyone stopped and turned to looked at them. A huge bearded man behind the bar raised his beer mug and said, "Welcome back brothers and sisters."

Most other people in the bar started cheering, that was when she remembered that they were regulars at the bar. They all spread out and mingled, Olivia was new and she was really only close with Abby but Abby seemed occupied with other people and she didn't want to be a bother so she sat on a stool at the bar by herself.

"Can I have a glass of ale please?" Olivia said to the bartender.

"Anything for you pretty little lady."

Olivia smiled and nodded. As she waited for her drink, she turned to see what everyone else was doing, Abby was in some guy's lap, Scott and Jake were at the other side of the bar having an arm wrestling match while a bunch of other guys cheered them on. She tried to find Fitz but couldn't and then suddenly she felt someone beside her.

"Gin and Tonic for me Viktor."

She recognized the voice right away.

"Coming right up," the man replied in a heavy german accent.

She looked up and saw Fitz.

"Hi," he said with a polite smile.

Before she could return the greeting, two women walked over to Fitz. Two Asian women, twins, dressed in matching short black dresses.

"Hey handsome, we never thought we'd see you again," one of them flirted as she ran her hand up his arm.

Fitz smiled.

"If it isn't the world's most flexible twins."

The other sister grabbed his face and kissed him.

She mumbled something that Olivia couldn't hear lazily against his lips.

"Convince me," he replied cockily.

"I'll suck your cock again," one of them said.

"Sold!" Fitz screamed with a laugh, "I remember you specifically, you had a deep throat and you knew what to do with it."

The girls giggled, "Yes and you knew how to fuck like a god," the other twin chimed in as she ran her hands up and down his torso.

Fitz chuckled and turned around to see if his drink was ready at the same time that Viktor placed his drink on the counter. He took a sip and turned around.

"Alright ladies, where do you want to do this?"

"I know a place," said the other twin. She took his hand and pulled him so hard that his drink spilled a little on the counter and on Olivia. He either didn't notice or didn't care because he never turned around to apologize. The women pulled him across the room and dragged him roughly through a door on the other side of the room.

Olivia shook her head in disbelief as she used the napkin from her drink to clean the liquid from her hands.

"Dick?" she said out loud but to herself.

She took a few breaths to calm herself down then she felt someone beside her.

"Wanna dance pretty lady?" A tall bearded man said, he looked to be in his late twenties and was very slender.

She nodded with a smile and followed him to the open floor space. He immediately picked her up and spun her around and then dipped her.

"Come on Eileen, oh I swear I will be, at this moment…."

The music felt good as she dance and she momentarily forgot about Fitz and his antics.

The deltas saw her on the dancefloor and turned around as she her the mystery man shimmied to the music.

She wasn't sure where time went but by the time she looked up from her book, over an hour had passed. They walked over to the bar.

"Can I have a glass of water please," she asked the bartender.

"Of course little lady, coming right up."

"Thank you."

He reached under the counter and handed her a bottle of water. She opened it and took a sip and heard a loud ruckus noise. A group of men, she was about 90% sure they were all drunk, they got up and began singing in german as they threw back mugs of beer. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her mystery man and they went back to the dance floor.

Fitz stumbling out of the bathroom, laughing with the two asian woman, laughing until he glimpsed Olivia on the dance floor with her mystery man.

The man spun her around and pulled her back against his chest. They dance slowly to the french pop music.

"Je T'aime oh oui je t'aime, Moi non plus, Oh mon amour, Tu es la vague, moi l'île nue

Tu vas, tu vas et tu viens," Olivia sang as she dance.

Fitz turned away and walked to the other side of the room with the women.

After a few more minutes of dancing Olivia got tired.

"I'm exhausted, I need to rest," she said in his ear, the music was loud. He nodded and smiled and kissed her hand before he let her go.

She walked to the bar and took a seat and asked for a fresh bottle of water. As she waited and dug into her purse to check she time, she felt someone over her and looked up and saw a huge man, he had to be about 6'5 but he was also fat, with a huge round stomach and big muscular arms. He sported a bald head and full beard, when she took in his appearance, it reminded her of a WWE wrestler.

"Let's take dance," he said in heavy german accent.

"No thank you, I'm quite exhausted."

"I buy drink."

"No, I don't need a drink, I'm fine."

She turned back to the counter.

"Just one drink."

"No thank you, I'm alright."

He was the 4th man to approach her that night, but he was the only one who didn't seem to want to take no for an answer.

He took his index finger and placed it under her chin and tilted her head up to face him. She could smell liquor all over him and that's saying something because she was right at the bar.

"You have pretty lips."

She tried to jerk her head but he pinched her chin harder to hold it in place.

"They would look even prettier around my cock."

"That tiny fucking thing," she swatted his arm away and he grabbed her chin roughly, she pulled away from his grasp and stood up so he wasn't towering over her as much.

"Get the fuck away from me."

"Hey, hey, hey," the bartender said as he began to realize what was going on, "leave her alone."

"Stay out of this Viktor," the man said angrily.

"Stay out of what?" Fitz asked.

She had been so caught up in what was happening that she didn't realize he walked over.

"Mind your business, pretty boy."

"She is my business."

He casually walked in between her and the man in front of her.

"Move," the man said as he stepped closer to Fitz.

"I really want you to make me move," he said it with an air of apathy that bothered her because as good as a fighter as he was, the man he was standing in front of was huge.

"I will fuck up face pretty boy, you won't be so pretty no more."

"If you want to get to her, you have to go through me," Fitz grabbed him by the neck in one quick motion and slammed his face on the edge of the counter, "or I'll go through you."

Olivia heard a cracking sound and she saw blood spew all over the counter and floor.

"Stop," she screamed as she grabbed Fitz's arm to stop him as he slammed the man's face against the counter, repeatedly.

By now, everyone in the bar had realized what was going on. All the deltas stood up, watching to see if Fitz would need back up.

"Fitz," the Viktor called, "enough."

Fitz completely ignored him, Olivia grabbed him again, "stop, you're going to kill him."

He finally stopped.

"I know," Fitz let go of the man and he fell to the floor and then Fitz kicked gave him a hard kick in the face.

Fitz looked over to the group of men that the man had been sitting with earlier on, as if he was challenging them to stick up for their friend but they were quiet. He bent down and pulled the man up by his collar and turned him so he was facing Olivia.

"Apologize to her," he said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sorry," the man said inaudibly.

"You can do better than that."

"I'm sorry," he said louder but still barely mumbling it out.

Fitz let him go again and then turned to the bartender and pulled a credit card out of his pocket.

"One more round and then close our tab, sorry about this by the way Vik."

Viktor nodded and took the card, "it's fine."

Fitz turned to Olivia.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"Okay." He headed back in the direction of the twins.

She watched as they fawned over him, kissing him, groping him. Fitz had one of them backed up against the wall with his hand around her throat as he stuck his tongue down her throat. Olivia was disgusted, he beat a man half to death and then he went back to making out with the women like nothing happened. By the time she managed to take her seat, Abby walked walked over to her.

"Hey, are you good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she looked on the ground where the man laid motionless, "should we call an ambulance?" she asked.

"Meh, he'll be fine, but you're okay though right because I was making out with that guy and we're about to leave so I wanted to get as much as possible."

"It's fine, I'm alright."

"Great."

Abby ran off leaving her alone by the bar counter once again. She counted down the minutes until it was time to go. She didn't see the man she'd danced with earlier but surmised that seeing Fitz must've scared him off. Almost half hour later, Fitz came back for his card.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep."

He chuckled and shook his head. As Olivia was attempting to stand a man walked up behind Fitz and pulled out a gun and pointed it at his chest. Instead of being frightened, which is what any rational person would have done he closed his eyes and sighed as if he was annoyed.

"Go ahead, shoot me."

"What, no," Olivia said.

She heard a gun cock and when she looked around Scott was behind the man with a gun pointed at his head. The rest of the deltas were all over the room with guns pointed at all the man's friends.

Realizing they were outnumbered the man held his hands up and stepped back slowly.

"Let's go."

Olivia stood up and they all made their way outside back to the van. It was a quiet ride back to the airstrip but once they boarded the plane and took off, Scott began.

"Okay, bro, those twins, they were the same ones from last time."

Fitz had his eyes closed and his head leaned back against his seat. There were two rows of seats facing each other so she had a view of everyone.

"Not now Scott," he said with a yawn.

"You know, I really thought that this time around it was gonna be Jake that got into a fight, we never have bar night without a fight, it's just never you who fights.""

"Shut up Scott," he said again.

After that, the flight was quiet. When they touched down in the base, everyone went their separate ways back to their rooms for the rest of the night.

Olivia couldn't sleep, from thinking about Fitz's threesome to thinking about the fight (if she could even call it that). She didn't know why his antics bothered her so much. it might have been because she was turned on by it or possibly because he had kissed her less than 24 hours earlier, at the time she thought it meant something but apparently it meant nothing. She slowly paced inside her room and when she got bored she decided to walk the base. She thought a long walk was just what she needed to clear her head.

She decided to walk to the other end of the shutterdome and back, it stretched miles long, long enough for her to be tired when she got back. As she was walking, and neared the other side of the base, she smelled something funny in the air. As she walked, she continued sniffing until she recognized the smell, it was marijuana. She took a couple more steps forward and when she passed a wall blocking her view and turned her head, she saw Fitz by the railing, smoking.

He noticed her the at same time she noticed him.

"Ugh, not you," she said contemptuously.

He smiled, "yes me, what are you doing out here?"

"None of your business."

He shrugged, "Alright." she was confused by her attitude but he didn't ask.

He turned around and continued smoking. She was going to keep going her way but she decided to ask him what she really wanted to ask him now that she had him alone.

"Why did you kiss me, I know why you brought me to Iceland but you didn't have to kiss me?"

He took a draw of his joint and exhaled before he turned around.

"Look, if you're looking for some explanation that gives you insight into my innermost thoughts and soul, I think you'll be monumentally disappointed."

"I didn't ask you that, I asked why you kissed me?" she asked again.

"Because I felt like it. You were acting all frightened and I felt like kissing you."

"No, it has to be something deeper than that."

"Has it occurred to you that I'm not a very deep person."

"So you kissed me because you felt like it, that's it, so you just do whatever you feel like?"

"Yep, I do a lot of things because I feel like it, I fucked the shit out of those two Asian chicks because I felt like it, I beat up that piece of shit at the bar because I felt like it," he took another draw of his joint, "and now I'm smoking this joint because I feel like it."

He exhaled and blew smoke from his mouth.

"I actually came out here because I wanted peace and quiet, you, being here right now, asking me all these questions, is the opposite of peace and quiet."

She stood staring at him for a moment and as he tapped the ashes from the tip of his joint and they fell to the floor.

"Arsehole," she said as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

She decided to cut her walk short and head back to her room for the night. She was ready to accept the fact that he was the irredeemable asshole she'd always thought he was and somehow she didn't feel so guilty about what he had coming to him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, she woke up and went about her day as usual. When she saw him, she completely ignored him. She would have felt better about if he seemed to care that she was avoiding him but he didn't.

Days passed, they only spoke if he gave her an order or task, there were no pleasantries, no small talk.

She was bored, beyond bored. She worked out and did target practice or other random exercises Fitz or Akio gave her to keep her busy all day but after almost two months, she really couldn't stand it anymore.

She remembered the first few days after she'd arrive, Fitz asked if she needed anything, she only made one request; she asked for a balance beam to stretch and practice gymnastics. It was almost two months since she arrived and still no balance beam. She was sitting in her room and decided it was time to follow up so she got up and walked over to his office.

The door was closed so she knocked.

"Come in Olivia."

She opened the door and entered.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

He pointed to the video feed on the screen on his desk.

"Oh, okay, well when I first arrived you asked me if I needed anything and I only made one request, for a beam, it's been two months, where is it?"

He leaned back in his chair and kicked his legs up on the table, he seemed to be reading paperwork.

"And why do you need a beam?"

"I'm bored, you make me do the same thing everyday, you don't take me on missions, I figured I'd at least do something I like while I'm wasting my time here."

"We did get you a beam actually, it's been here for weeks, it's in the annex three in storage, have the maintenance guys bring it up for you and set it up in the workout gym."

"So it's been here and you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't ask," he said as he kept reading from his papers.

She sighed and got up and walked out leaving the door open.

"Close the door," Fitz called.

She flipped him the finger and kept walking. Once Fitz saw her finger go up, he burst out into laughter, he really couldn't control it. He wasn't used to people treating him the way Olivia did, she completely disregarded his title and money and all the clout around him and treated him like any old loser on the street, he secretly loved that.

The truth is, he was pretty fascinated by her, he found her endearing, her smile, her laugh, her pout, he liked watching her even if he didn't speak to her. He actually preferred not speaking to her, it was better than talking and laughing with her and having her pull him in. After taking her to Iceland, he realized that he had to pull back, the last thing he wanted was so to get into something romantic with her and not realize before it was too late. He truly believed she deserved better than him so it didn't make sense to even put himself or her, for that matter in that position . He knew in his heart that he wasn't a good person, he'd done horrible and cruel things that sometimes were completely uncalled for and she seemed to be the opposite of him so he thought it was best to avoid her completely, it might have been grade school and cliche but it worked because she seemed to hate him more after the night of the bar event than ever before.

Olivia went straight to the maintenance quarter to get someone to help her to move her beam. It took almost an hour for the men to move the beam from the annex and to the workout room then set it up. She thanked them profusely and once they left, she stepped back to take a look at the beam.

Sometimes she didn't know what to think, she asked Fitz for a beam, he got her a beam, gym mats for the floor to protect her if she fell, a springboard so she could mount the beam and he got her a chalk station for the beam. He did things that contradicted his apathetic attitude and that confused her.

She decided not to think into it too much and walked over to the chalk stand to chalk up her legs and arms. She stretched for a little while before she climbed on the beam. She was glad the workout room was empty which was a rare occurrence but when the maintenance workers where setting up the beam, a few of the deltas left to give them space to set up and then they never returned.

Once she on the beam, she stood up and did a sheep jump, she jumped in the air with her body stretched out and kicked her legs back to touch her head that was tilted back then she landed on the beam.

"You've still got it Livie," she said to herself.

She then did a split leap and then a did a series of flips. She was thoroughly enjoying herself and didn't realize when most of the deltas had gathered back in the gym for afternoon workout and had been silently watching her from the entrance.

She finally did a back handspring and landed with her arms planted on the beam and her feet in the air in a straight split, she arched her back, she kept one leg straight and bent her other leg and form a beautiful split handstand Korbut pose.

"Ahem," Fitz cleared his throat loudly.

She was so frightened the she broke form and fell off the beam onto the mat and then popped her head back up.

"How long have you guys been there?" she asked.

"Long enough," Scott replied with a smile.

She shook her head and stood up and dusted the chalk off her hands.

'Nice," Abby said as she walked up to her.

"Thank you but it was nothing."

"Are you kidding me, that was so hot, you need to teach me how to do that, how do you stretch your legs so far apart and arch your back like that, doesn't it hurt."

"No, not at all."

"Okay well you definitely have to teach me but after our workout."

"Okay, you've got it."

During practice, Olivia caught Fitz staring at her several times but she ignored it, like he'd been doing to her.

A few days passed. She was walking and reading by herself when they announced over the pa system that they had an emergency mission and everyone needed to report to the briefing deck immediately. She headed there, though not with urgency because she knew she wasn't going to accompany them.

She arrived the same time as Mellie, only Mellie showed up coughing and wheezing, she looked clammy.

"This mission is plain and simple, a CIA agent has been kidnapped by the the Colombian drug lord Pedro Vergara, they sent a seal team in to rescue her and they killed two navy seals and injured four so now it's our job. They believe the agent obtained highly classified and consequential intel before she was taken, we really need to get her back alive."

Mellie kept coughing as Fitz spoke.

"Mellie?"

"Sorry, I'm fine."

Fitz walked closer and took a good look at her. She was obviously very sick, it seemed like the flu, he wasn't sure but there was no way she was going to be able to accompany them on the mission.

"Mellie," he said with a sigh, "you have to go to the med bay."

"No, I'm fine," she said, coughing.

"Go now, you aren't well."

Fitz looked up at the ceiling as if he was mulling something over in his head.

"We need a sniper for this mission."

"I'll snipe for this mission," Akio suggested.

"No, not you, I need you on the ground, there will be a lot of firepower and men on the ground, I'm gonna need my best fighters by my side."

Fitz couldn't risk not having his best fighters on the ground to fight and everyone else wasn't enough of a precise shooter to function as a sniper. He'd been dreading having to involve Olivia but he had no choice. He turned to her.

"Olivia, you'll snipe for us."

"What?" Mellie said angrily.

Fitz turned around, "why are you still here, go and let them take care of you Mellie, you're sick," he said sternly.

He called over two of the mission control workers and told them to take her to the med bay.

Fitz turned back to the group, "everybody suit up, we'll go over the plan en route to our destination, you have 10 minutes. Olivia come with me."

He walked swiftly to the weapons room, she jogged behind him to keep pace. The door had a fingerprint scanner which Fitz placed his palm on and the door opened. She'd never been in that particular room before, when she stepped in and looked around, there was an huge assortment of guns and other weapons and gear, more than she'd ever seen before. Fitz walked down one of the aisle and took two sniper rifles off the display and the them over his shoulder then he walked to the section that had gear and pulled out a black armored suit, much like the one he was wearing.

"Here," he said as he handed her the suit, "put these over your clothes."

She kicked off her sneakers and pulled on the suit on that was a little too big but still fit, Fitz helped her adjust it and then he helped her but in a bulletproof vest for added protection.

"Have you ever worn one of these before?" he asked in reference to the vest.

"No, never."

He took two hands gun and slipped them into a holster and then pulled it up her thigh, Olivia had to bite her lip to stop herself from giggling when she felt his hand around her thigh.

There was usually someone who did that but Fitz wanted to be the one to help her. Once she was fully suited up he grabbed her head gear.

"Is it too heavy?" he asked, in reference to her suit.

"Yes but it's okay, It's not like I'll be fighting."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes, sooo much."

"You'll do great," he rested both hands on her shoulders and sighed, "I'll tell you everything you need to know once we are airborne."

She nodded and then they both headed out. She was surprised he was being so...nice.

He was already dressed so they headed straight to the plane and met with the other deltas. Once they left the base, Fitz began speaking.

"Team one and two you're with me, team three will fall back and act as reinforcement if need be, our objective is to rescue CIA agent Sienna Saffe alive, the compound will be heavily guarded so it gonna be a pretty tough firefight. Olivia will be our sniper for this mission, we all know what that means."

They started cheering.

"You're officially apart of the team, you got a codename," Abby said to Olivia who looked confused.

"Our newest member is… Vision."

They cheered again, "Vision, Vision, Vision."

"Why Vision though?" Olivia asked Fitz.

"You'll be our eyes in the sky."

"Vision...I like it."

Fitz finished going over the details of the mission, he pulled up the satellite image of the compound so they could go over their entrance strategy, exit strategy and how'd they'd abort if something went wrong, it took just over an hour.

"Olivia," he called.

She got up from her seat and walked over to him.

"Yes."

"We have a few things I need to go over with you."

She nodded.

"First, I know how you feel about killing but-"

"But I understand that we come first so I'll do what I have to do."

He was pleasantly surprised.

"Okay, based on the images we know they're surrounded by the forest, once we land I need you to start scouting a vantage point, make sure it's somewhere secure so you don't have to worry about someone sneaking up on you. Once you see an enemy combatant shoot them, don't wait to see if they're gonna try to shoot one of us first, shoot on sight, if anything happens, anything at all and you feel like you need help tell us, just speak into your earpiece."

Olivia nodded.

"I don't think there's anything I can tell you to prepare you for all the craziness that's about happen but we really need you, if I could have used someone else I would have but all my other accurate shooters need to be on the ground in the fight with me, you're our best shot but…no pressure."

Olivia took a deep breath.

"That 'no pressure' at the end is a nice touch, it doesn't help at all of course but...nice touch."

Fitz chuckled, he had a pair of goggle in his hands that were for Olivia.

"Here, these are instrumental goggles, they detect heat signatures so if you can't physically see someone, so for example if their hiding behind bushes or something you'll still be able to detect them."

She took them and nodded.

Half hour later they arrived in Colombia and landed at the waterfront. They all had hooks attached to their back when the floor of the plane opened and they dropped out to a soft landing in the forest. Fitz unhook Olivia and then himself. Once everyone was detached, they began trotting through the forest, all 20 deltas, towards the compound. It was fenced all around, as they cut through the fence, Fitz turned to Olivia.

"Remember, find a vantage point and make sure it's secure."

She nodded.

Once they fence was cut, one by one they ran through. Before it was Olivia's turned Fitz grabbed her arm.

"Be safe, if anything happens call me," he said firmly.

It was moments like that when he contradicted his apathetic attitude by showing how much he cared.

"I anything happens I'll call you," she repeated.

He nodded and then they both ran through the fence.

Gunfire started immediately. There was a huge tree in the yard, Olivia quickly climbed to the top and hid in between the branches. It was a great spot because she could see everything even through the windows of the complex and there were so many leaves that she had cover from being detected.

She took a deep breath, she was so nervous that her fingertips felt numb but after her father had been preparing her for that moment for the past year so she knew it was coming, she was ready for the challenge but she was not ready to take someone's life. She didn't care what Fitz or her father said, she felt like she could figure out ways to avoid killing, maybe it was naive but she was going to try.

She looked down at the fire fight and tried to find Fitz, he was in fist fight with two guys, she went for them first. She shot one man in the shoulder and the other in the back, she knew he could handle himself but she couldn't risk him getting hurt or even worse, dying, her father wanted him alive. They fell to the ground, Fitz looked up and smiled then ran off, she wasn't sure if he knew where she was because was she was well hidden.

"Breathe," she said to herself as she took a deep breath, "you knew this was coming."

It was her first time ever shooting someone and her heart was pumping so fast from adrenaline that it felt as if it would burst out of her chest. She continued looked around the ground, shooting at everyone who wasn't in a delta uniform, she shot them in the arms, legs, back, stomach, she wanted them seriously injured but not dead so she stayed away from shooting them anywhere that would cause immediate death.

Every time she felt like she had shot all of the men, more stormed the compound with even bigger guns. After a few minutes, they realized that there was a sniper and one man in particular started spraying bullets in the direction of the tree, where he noticed all the sniper fire was coming from. Olivia almost screamed when a barrage of bullet sift through the trees around her, all of them missed. After the man sprayed the bullets he walked closer towards the tree and looked up. Olivia shot him in the leg and stomach and he fell to the floor, he tried reaching for his gun after he fell but she realized and shot him in the hand as he stretched for the gun.

She finally exhaled a breath she felt like she'd been holding forever.

"Vision, Vision, are you there?" She heard Fitz asked through her earpiece

"Yes," she said softly as not to give her hiding place away.

"We have the package, ready for extraction."

Moments later, they all came running out, she noticed that one delta, she couldn't exactly see the face because his head was hanging low but he was injured, she could see blood dripping on the ground from his wound he and was being supported by Jake and Harrison. Anton, another delta was carrying the CIA agent over his shoulders.

As they came running out, a humvee full of men with guns drove into the compound and another firefight began. She stayed from her position in the tree and first shot at the tires to puncture them so the van couldn't move and then. The first man to jump out was shot by Scott. The second was shot by Olivia, the third and fourth by Abby and the fifth and sixth by Fitz.

"Vision come now," Fitz spoke into the earpiece as they headed for the fence.

Olivia threw her rifle over her shoulder and quickly descended the tree branch by branch until she landed on the ground beside the deltas and the kept pace with them as they ran through the forest back to the plane.

There was a marine medic boat waiting for the agent so they handed her over and all the deltas boarded the plane back to the base. The delta from the second team who had been injured got his wound treated on the plane. Once everyone was settled and had their cuts and scratches taken care of, they began celebrating a successful mission. Somewhere in the cheering, they began cheering for her, she didn't know who started it.

"Vision, Vision, Vision, Vision."

"I hear people wanting something… me," she said as she got up and danced as they cheered for her. "Thank you, thank you," she said as she curtsied, "that's enough, that's enough. I feel your love."

They chuckled at her humor, Fitz too, he thought she was refreshingly funny..

On the way back to the base, they laughed and bantered, it was the first time she'd truly felt apart of the team since she arrived.

Once they landed, everyone went back to their quarters for the night.

It took her about a half hour to get out of her armor, when she finally did get out, she took a long soothing shower and then dressed in her towel robe as she wrapped her wet hair up.

She put on underwear and as she was about to put on her pajamas there was a knock on her door.

Fitz stood in his room pacing, "stay away from her, stay away from her," he said to himself over and over again. He wanted to visit her to see if she was alright after the events that transpired earlier. She seemed alright on the way back but he knew that when it would most affect you was in the night when you were alone. After a while he convinced himself that one chat was harmless and grabbed a bottle of scotch from his shelf and walked over to her room. He stood in front of her door for a moment before finally building up the courage to knock.

When Olivia opened the door slightly and poked her head out, she was surprised to see Fitz.

"What are you doing here?"

Though he couldn't see her body, he could tell she just showered because of the wet hair but her face and eyelashes were also wet and he thought she might have been crying.

"Were you crying?"

"No, why would I be crying?"

"I don't know, you killed a bunch of people today, something you were dreading."

"Actually, you don't know what you're talking about because I killed no one, I'm pretty sure I paralyzed a few people though but if they can get to the doctor they'll all survive and yes, I know you're going to say what if they had gotten up and shot someone after I injured them, well one of them tried that and I shot him in the hand."

"Well, I'm really proud of you, you did good, I just wanted to make sure you were okay and I thought we could share a drink."

"Uh no… not until you apologize."

"For what?"

"Well how much time do you have, do you want me to go through everything you've done to offend me or just the things that really bother me?"

Fitz didn't reply, he just shook his head in confusion.

"Okay, well when I first came, you accused me of fucking your father, I found that to be very crude and offensive."

"Sorry."

"The other night, when he went out to the bar, you walked over and said hi and then when the other two parties of your threesome arrived you ditched me- which is fine, what's not fine is the fact that you spilled your drink all over me and didn't apologize, I'll take that apology now."

"Sorry, actually that list sounds like it's gonna be pretty long so I'm just gonna give you a blanket apology, I'm sorry for everything, I'm an asshole sometimes, better?"

"Uh no, not better, the 'I'm an asshoe excuse doesn't make the cut'."

"Okay...so...what do you want me to say, I'm not an asshole?"

"I think just an 'I'm sorry' works fine."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Olivia smiled and stretched for the bottle of scotch in his hand. He handed it to her.

"How old is it?" she asked.

"25 years old."

"Perfect, thank you for the Scotch, I won't finish it, I promise."

Olivia attempted to close the door but he stopped her.

"Wait- you're not gonna invite me in?"

"Well no because I want peace and quiet and inviting you in would be, I don't know, the opposite of that."

She slammed the door after throwing his own words to her back in his face. All Fitz could do was chuckle and shake his head, "Well played Olivia, well played."

.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning when Olivia walked out of her room, Fitz stood in front of her door waiting for her with his great dane Zeus by his side.

"Can I have my scotch back?"

"You mean the scotch you gave me last night as a gift after my first mission, no you can't. It was delicious by the way," she said as she kneeled and petted Zeus, "hey handsome, how is it that you manage to look so much better than your owner."

Fitz chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Good fucking joke…but I didn't come here because I thought you were funny, I came because we need to talk?"

"About?" she said as she walked down the hall and he followed.

"Us, we've had this weird thing going on between us for the past few months where we seem to always be in a fight or have some weird animosity, it's been mostly my fault, I'll admit that but I think that if you're going to be apart of the team and accompany us on missions, we'll at least need to be cordial."

Olivia shrugged, "Alright."

"That's it, just 'alright'?"

"Well, here's the thing, we've been here before, you tell me you want a clean slate, you act nice for a day or even for a few hours and then you realize you're being nice and you turn into a complete arsehole and then we stay away from each other for a few days or weeks and then we do it all over again so you feeling like being cordial today doesn't really change anything."

He sighed.

"Look I've actually thought about it, at the risk of sounding like an... as you say it, 'arsehole' while being completely honest, I was standoffish because I didn't want you to confuse my being friendly for anything romantic, Mellie did when she first came here and we actually went there and now she hates me so I'm actually doing you a big favor."

"You don't want me to confuse your being friendly for anything romantic, yeah sure, that was a really friendly kiss."

"Yeah, I guess I probably shouldn't have kissed you, that's not helping is it?"

"No, not really, but you felt like doing it so you did, I'm not complaining about the kiss but I'm still a little confused as to how you just assume that I want you, you don't even know if I find you attractive, I certainly think you're pretty disgusting, especially after watching you suck those girls throat out in that shady bar and doing whatever you did in the bathroom. They're sisters, isn't it like...incest, they did it with the same guy at the same time, bloody gross."

Fitz shook his head, he completely ignored her comment about the twins and focused on what caught his attention.

"What do you mean you don't know if you find me attractive'?"

She smiled realizing she struck a tender spot, as she intended.

"You just assumed, don't get me wrong, I see you standing there and you look good but you're just not my type and also, you're an asshole, you said so yourself, I try to stay away from guys like you."

"I'm not your type? I'm everyone's type, are you blind?" He said it jokingly but she could tell he genuinely wasn't used to hearing that,

"I can see your aren't used to rejection so I'll give you some time," she said slyly

She turned around and continued to walk.

"Wait, hold up," he said as he followed her, "I call total bullshit, if you aren't attracted to me then why were you staring at me at the lake."

"If his majesty Prince Charles was naked in front of me I'd stare, it doesn't mean I find him attractive," Olivia smiled, "you know who I actually find attractive, your friend Jake, he's quite the looker."

Fitz didn't respond he just turned and walked away.

"Was it something I said?" she asked innocently.

She continued walking to the gym, she got on the treadmill and ran for 20 minutes. There were other deltas in the gym getting ready for the team's morning workout session that was set to begin in a few minutes.

After her run, she climbed on the beam and did a perfect split against the flat surface, she pointed her toes and stretched out her arms in front of her and held the position.

Abby walked in shortly after and headed straight to her.

"Okay, you have to teach me."

Olivia smiled and stood up on the beam.

"Come on, get up here. Take your trainers off and your trousers, do you have tights under?"

"Yeah, I have leggings."

Abby did as she was told and took her sneakers and cargo pants off and then climbed up in the beam beside Olivia.

"Oh shit, this is narrow," Abby said as she stood up.

"Well, that's what makes it fun."

Olivia hopped off.

"Walk across."

Abby did as she was told and realized that was about as much as she could do, she jumped off.

"Yeah, this probably isn't gonna work, I'd much rather watch you do it."

"You're giving up? But we just began."

Fitz, Scott and Zeus entered the room. Zeus ran over to Olivia, she stooped down and patted him.

When Fitz realized what Zeus did, he whistled and called him back over. Olivia rolled her eyes and turned back to Abby.

"What's going on with you two?" Abby asked.

"Nothing, he's just a butthole."

Abby laughed, "oh my god, I love your accent, say that again."

"Butthole," Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Okay everyone, let's get in position," Fitz announced.

They did their usual workout and then everyone went their own way until it was time for their midday intelligence briefing. After their briefing, Jake walked over to her.

"Hey," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Um hello."

"So, I'm just gonna get to it, Fitz told me you had feelings for me and that you maybe wanted to go out with me? I was thinking I could take you out for dinner?"

Olivia cleared her throat.

"He said that?"

"Yeah."

Olivia peeked over Jake's shoulder and saw Fitz smirking behind him.

"Can you pardon me a moment," she said as she walked over to Fitz.

"Uh sure."

When Fitz saw her walking towards him and turned and walked out the room. Olivia walked quickly to catch up to him, as Fitz felt her getting closer to him, he began laughing.

"Did you set up your first date?"

"What?"

"You see, I'm not an idiot, I know you can't stand Jake, especially after you found out about the bet that they made about sleeping with you, don't ask me how I know, but since you wanna play games, I figured I'd play too. Have fun, I told him you're in love but you like to play hard to get so don't expect him to give up soon."

"You sneaky-"

"Toodles," Fitz said with a smile as he turned to walk away.

Olivia followed him.

"What if this backfires, what if I actually start liking him."

"Who Pete? You know that's his real name right? He may be my friend but I actually know the guy and you'll last about 15 minutes on a date before you wanna strangle yourself, so... have fun."

Fitz walked off, "two can play at this game Liv," he yelled once he was a comfortable distance away.

She laughed and turned to head back to the briefing room for her sweater and to finish her conversation with Jake. When she walked back to the room, Jake was standing with her sweater in hand. He handed it to her and placed his hands in his pockets.

"So, I was thinking-"

"Thank you for grabbing my jumper but I think you might have been misled by what your friend told you, so you might have to work that out between the both of you but I'd rather keep our relationship professional, I'm not interested in anything more than that."

"So you aren't interested?"

"No, not at all, I don't know why he told told you that."

Jake stormed off angrily, he didn't seem angry with her, he seemed angry with Fitz. She followed him.

She felt bad about coming in between them but her instructions were to divide and conquer. Unfortunately that was harder than she initially thought. She spent her first month studying the relationships between Fitz and his team and the one thing she realized was that they were so loyal to Fitz that there were only a few people she could split from him, Jake was the main one. Even though they were friends, they had an unspoken rivalry between them and she was going to take advantage of that. Scott was his brother so there was no way she could get between them, Akio was a loyal ninja who barely spoke and he was very quiet so she knew he was an observer, he'd see her intentions from a mile away. Jake was the third best fighter after Fitz and Akio, Jake had a few deltas that were loyal to him, if she could split Jake and Fitz, she could possibly create a chasm.

Jake stormed over to Fitz, who was standing outside his office going through something on his phone. Fitz smiled when he saw Jake storming towards him because he could tell he was pissed.

Olivia ran up just in time to see Jake punch him square in the jaw, with so much force that Fitz stumbled back against the wall.

He didn't seem shocked that Jake punched him, instead he chuckled and he flexed his jaw and stood up.

Jake unzipped his sweater, pulled it off and threw it to the ground and balled his fist ready to fight.

"Did you think that's funny?"

"Of course I did, why else would I do it?"

Jake lunged at Fitz and grabbed him by the waist, punching him in his stomach. Fitz seemed to allow him to do it a couple times before he used both arms and slammed him in the back and then kneed him in the stomach.

"Stop it," Olivia screamed as if she hadn't orchestrated the entire confrontation.

Fitz uppercut Jake and blood spewed from his mouth then Jake slammed Fitz against the wall. It was brutal, they were fighting like gladiators. They went toe to toe for about a minute and then Fitz started to decimate Jake. He had Jake on his knees with a hand full of his hair to hold up his head as he punched him in the face.

"Stop it, you're gonna kill him," she screamed, she realized that it had gone too far but Fitz continued punching, "stop it now," she screamed again and he finally stopped and let Jake go.

"Ooo Ouch," Jake said as he fell to the floor.

Fitz stumbled back and wiped blood from his mouth. Jake laid still for a moment before he managed to raise himself on all fours. Fitz walked over and tried to help him up but he pushed him away.

"Fuck you," Jake said angrily.

"Fuck you too then," Fitz said just as angrily.

He huffed and walked into his office and slammed the door.

She knocked his door, hoping he'd respond but he didn't so she left hoping she'd see him later in the day but she didn't.

Later in the night as she sat in her room, going through the events of the day and decided to visit Fitz, she was feeling conflicted about what she'd done but she also needed to cover her tracks.

She threw on some shorts and headed to his room with the bottle of scotch she'd taken from him the night before. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

She heard Zeus barking as she stood waiting, she heard footsteps and then the door opened.

"Oh my god," she covered her mouth when she saw his face. He had a bruise on his cheek from where Jake punched him and he also had a cut over his eye.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here?"

"Can I come in, I brought your scotch back as a peace offering," she said with a small smile.

The guilt from what she'd done earlier now what she saw Fitz's face washed down on her suddenly.

He stepped aside and let her in. Zeus ran over to her and knocked her to the floor and licked her face.

"Zuzu," she said as she petted him.

"I have no idea why he likes you so much and please don't call him Zuzu, it sounds feminine."

He wagged his tail and then ran over to Fitz's bed and laid on the blanket.

"I swear he gets bigger every time I see him. In a couple months, he'll get bigger than me."

"Yeah, he's eating a lot a kibble and steak, like his father."

Olivia chuckled and handed him the scotch as she stood up from where Zeus pushed her down on the ground.

"How are you? I'm really sorry about what happened earlier?"

"I'm fine, I've been in a a lot of fights, I've come out way worse, trust me."

Fitz walked over to his bed and plopped down beside Zeus. Olivia looked around his room, it was not what she expected. Everything was neat and minimal, there was a huge flat screen tv mounted on the wall with a video game system attached which was the only sign of him. There was nothing else personal about his room, it looked like a hotel room, no pictures, no sign of his personality, nothing.

"So, how's Jake?"

"Alive."

"I was so worried you were going to kill him. You black out, I called you but it was as if you didn't hear me."

"I heard you, I just didn't care and I would've written him a great eulogy, had he died," he said with a chuckle, "but I had no reason to kill him, he's my friend, we fight all the time, this is no different, just a little fist fight."

It was time to cover her tracks. She expected them to talk about their fight soon, if she told Fitz what she said then he wouldn't be suspicious about why she lied to Jake and if he knew that, then once they had the conversation it would be about Jake's reaction towards Fitz and what that meant about their friendship and less about Olivia's lie.

"I feel terrible, I was so embarrassed that he thought I liked him, I told him I had no idea what you were talking about and he got so angry, I should've just let it go."

Fitz chuckled.

"It's fine."

She pulled the chair beside his bed and sat.

"How are you feeling, how's your eye?"

Fitz felt his cut with the tip of his index finger and winced.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I was icing it earlier but I got annoyed so I stopped."

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Well if it makes you feel better, you still look pretty."

"Ah ha, so you admit it."

"I've never denied you were handsome, that would be a lie, I still think Zeus looks better, but you're a close second."

His eyes widened as he sat up and rested his hand against her forehead then her neck to check her temperature.

Her skin was so soft.

"Wow a compliment, are you okay, you feel a little warm."

She swatted his arm away playfully.

"Don't make me take it back."

He leaned back against his pillow.

"Well, you're an absolutely beautiful woman, I've always thought that."

She blushed and turned her face briefly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She joked. "You aren't complimenting yourself."

"Yes, I'm fine, I do occasionally take time away from fixing my own hair to compliment others."

She needed to change the subject, "can I get some ice for your eye, or your cheek."

"No, I'm fine."

She got up and went to the mini fridge on the other side of the room, she opened the freezer and took an ice pack and brought it back over to him. She leaned against the side of his bed and rested the ice pack against the cut above his eye. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Olivia looked down at him as he laid with his eyes closed, she gingerly touched his bruised cheek.

When Fitz felt her hand against his cheek he opened his eyes, reached up and caressed her cheek. He looked into her eyes and she wondered if he was able to tell what exactly was going through her mind, the panic she was feeling about what was going on. She was straddling a line between doing what she was sent there to do and feeling affection towards Fitz that was causing her to feel increasingly guilty about what she was doing and what was to come in the future.

She had been attracted to him from the moment she arrived, it was hard not to be, but attraction she could overcome, it wasn't enough to change her mind from what she had to do, however, her attraction to him was morphing into something new and deeper and more intense. He was ruthless and cruel and borderline sociopathic but she didn't know if she was much different.

"Liv?" Fitz asked, he noticed her eyes went out of focus so he knew she was deep in thought.

She shook her head, "he's just another man, don't get distracted, do your job," she said to herself.

"Kiss me," she said softly.

She watched a small smile tug on his lips as he pulled her face down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Just like the first time, just the feel of their lips together was exquisite, only now he stepped it up a notch, first locking their lips in between each other's, Olivia sucking on his bottom lip, Fitz sucking on her top lip. Fitz then slowly slithered his tongue inside her mouth which she had opened slightly to let him in. With every slick motion his tongue made inside her mouth, she could feel her lips tingling, both the ones between her legs and the ones on her face. It was electric, magnetic, euphoric and most importantly, new.

She was masterful at faking it. So many men fell for her charm. She knew how to be timid at times, fierce at other times, endearing...coy but not too coy. She mastered the art of seduction from an age that most people would deem inappropriate but it worked so well that she never had given anyone much more than a kiss and some teasing before she had them wrapped around her fingers, that was how she learned secrets of the world's most powerful men, that's how she set them up, bribed them, blackmailed them and sometimes, maneuvered them straight into her father's arms for him to do as he pleased; sometimes, they would end up dead.

She pulled back and touched her lips where'd he'd kissed her as if it stung. She sat still and smiled briefly and then realized that she was smiling and stood up.

"Umm, I better go."

"Noooo," Fitz whined.

"I'll see tomorrow, goodnight."

He decided to let her go and watched as she walked out his door. He smiled once she left, he just couldn't contain his emotions, he was actually excited and that was new for him and it was because of her.

* * *

After a long night of weird adrenaline and tossing and turning during what barely qualified as sleep, she woke up, showered and dressed for training. She headed to the training room and began stretching on a yoga mat in the corner. One by one, deltas entered the room, she was surprised when she saw Fitz dressed in a dapper military uniform. He walked over to her in the corner and stooped beside her. His bruises were just as bad as the night before but he still looked handsome.

"Are you okay, you know from last night?"

She stood up.

"I'm alright, I'm sorry things ended so awkwardly last night?"

"That's okay, I've been known to make a woman or two go mad."

"Mad with rage?" She quipped.

Jake walked into the room and eyed them both. Most of his face was swollen and purple, he had a bandage around his nose.

"Oh my god," Olivia said as she covered her mouth.

"He attacked me, he's known me for years, every fight ends the same way, he'll be fine."

Olivia turned her attention back to Fitz.

"Where are you going?"

"Brussels, I have a meeting with the NATO supreme allied commander and Secretary General and President at the NATO summit."

"Wow sounds really fancy. You'll be in Germany again, are you gonna go visit your twins?"

"No," he said matter-of-factly.

Olivia looked over his uniform.

"You have a lot of stars and badge in your uniform, care to explain?"

Fitz looked down at his uniform and smiled.

"Oh nothing, just saved the world a few times."

"Really, in that case I want to hear all about it when you get back."

"It's classified, and so is this ass, you'll never get to touch it."

"Oh I can't touch it but those twins can, what kind of classification is that?"

Fitz laughed.

"You've got a point there, but I actually have to get going, my meeting is in a few hours."

"Okay, I'll walk you to your chopper or whatever you're going to ride there."

He chuckled and nodded, "okay."

She walked him out the aircraft deck. She was surprised when a group of suited men surrounded him to get in the aircraft as well.

"Don't worry, that's just my security detail."

"Oh, I wasn't aware you had one."

"Yeah, I run the most lethal military force in the world, I have a detail even though I don't really use them unless I'm traveling by myself. I'll see you in a few days."

"It's more than one day?"

"yeah, I'll be in Brussels for three days actually."

"Okay well I'll see you in a few days."

Fitz smiled.

"Bye."

* * *

Olivia used the days away from Fitz to regroup and figure out how she was going to move forward. The time away from him gave her some perspective and though she couldn't exactly pull back from him because getting close to him was her entire reason for being there, she decided to thread a little more carefully for a few reasons, one was because Fitz was a dangerous man, she learned that after watching his first mission, she'd been in the company of many dangerous men but they mostly let other people do their dirty work but Fitz was not most men, he did his dirty work all on his own and she always had to be mindful not to get too comfortable around him or get distracted and make a mistake because that could cost her her life.

When Fitz got back late in the night, he went to his room showered and dressed himself. He laid in bed for a while and debated whether or not he should go see Olivia but his resolve broke and he went to go see her.

He knocked on her room door and got no immediate response, he knocked again and there was nothing. It was pretty late so he figured she might have been sleeping. He went back to his room and took one of his joints from his stash and then headed back out. As he walked through the halls to and passed the workout room, he heard the soft thud of feet against a hard surface coming from the workout room. He stopped and headed into the room to see who was in here and of course, it was Olivia, in mid air, doing a flip.

He walked over to her by the beam and stood on the mat. She stopped and turned to him.

"You're back."

"Yep, and I see you're still doing those flippity flips."

She glanced at him and smirked then she walked to the end of the beam, pointed one foot in front of the other and did three perfect back handsprings across the beam and then look at Fitz again.

"Okay fine, a little more complex than flippity flips."

She smiled and then sighed, Fitz could tell something was bothering her, she seemed unsettled.

He held up his joint.

"Do you want to smoke this with me?"

She tilted her head and smiled, he was infectious, she just couldn't resist.

"Lighter at the ready?"

"I have no idea what that means."

She hopped off the beam.

"It means do you have a lighter ready?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

"Follow me," he said as he turned and walked out.

She followed him to the railing where she caught him smoking the last time. There was only one chair.

"You can either sit on my lap or I can sit on yours, either way I'm sitting," Fitz said.

"Just sit," she said as she leaned against the railing.

He took a seat and sparked his lighter to the end of his joint and took a draw.

"So, what's been going on since I've been gone?" He said as he blow the smoke through his nostrils and leaned back in his chair.

"I've had fun with you gone, I can't say I missed you."

Fitz chuckled, "asshole."

She smiled and stretched for the joint, Fitz handed it to her and watched as she took a draw. She looked so relaxed as she threw her head back, closed her eyes and blew the smoke through her nostrils. She handed it back to him. After two good puffs she was relaxed enough to plop down on his lap and leaned back against his chest. They took turns smoking in silence, enjoying each other's company. After a while, when Olivia was at the apex of her drug induced bliss she began laughing.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"Nothing, I'm-" she couldn't finish her thought because she didn't have one she just continued laughing.

Fitz began laughing too.

"What?" He asked again.

"Nothing, I'm totally serious, I'm done, no more laughing," she said as she massaged her cheeks to stop herself from laughing.

She was serious for a moment and then they both burst into laughter together. They laughed until they both calmed down and Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the blade of her shoulder. He didn't realize how intimate it was until he'd done it. He waited to see if her demeanor would change or she'd get uncomfortable but she didn't move, she just laid lazily against his chest.

They stayed there for a while, Fitz didn't realize Olivia had fallen asleep until she shifted her body and yawned.

He picked her up and carried her to her room and tucked her into bed. He kissed her cheek before he turned off all the lights and left.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning, Olivia woke up and realized she was in her bed, it wasn't hard to guess that Fitz brought her there last night. She brushed her teeth, showered, dressed and then headed to the team kitchen for breakfast. Afterwards, she headed to their daily training session.

When she walked into the room, Fitz was already there with Zeus and a few other people.

"Hi Zuzu," she said as she walked up to them both.

"Please, Liv, his name is Zeus, Zuzu is very feminine and he doesn't like it."

She smiled, "Zuzu is a big boy, he's also comfortable with his sexually so he doesn't need to be overly masculine to prove anything to anyone, you should maybe be a little more like Zuzu."

Fitz bent over and belly laughed loudly.

"I'll remember that," he said as the laughter subsided.

"I hope you do," she quipped.

By now, everyone had congregated in the workout room, including Mellie who was back from the medbay. After Fitz's instructions, they got in position and began the session.

* * *

A little later in the morning, Fitz called all deltas to the deck. Olivia was in her room when she heard the announcement and went to find them as quickly as she could. When she arrived she saw everyone standing beside a brand new fleet of sleek black jets.

"What's going on?" She asked as she joined the group.

"We got a delivery last night," Scott said, "and it's time to take them on a test ride."

Fitz clapped his hands, "yep, all flight qualified deltas will pilot and unqualified with ride in the copilot seat, I want everyone familiar with these new planes, they can go up to Mach 10 which is the fastest planes they have gotten us so far, they are ideally made to chase missiles not for combat, that said, I want everyone paired up, we have three planes so we'll take all three out in turns. Liv, you're with me. I need two more pairs."

"I'll take Duke," Scott said.

"I'll take Anton," Akio said.

"Perfect, we'll limit the flights to half hour runs," Fitz said.

Fitz turned to Olivia and handed her a flight suit along with a survival vest and harness. He helped her get her suit on over her workout clothes, he already had his flight suit on.

"Why are we wearing suits now, we didn't wear them last time?" She asked.

"These planes are new, it's just as a precaution."

"They're safe right?"

"Yeah, of course, it's not exactly a fighter plane though, so it's defensive capabilities aren't great for combat."

"What is it for then?"

"It's for chasing missiles and shooting them down, it has a specific target system just for that reason."

"Oh okay."

He helped her into the cockpit and then got in after her. After he helped her to strap in, he strapped himself in the pilot's seat in front of her. They both put their flight helmets on.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"For a ride."

He closed the windshield over their heads and then she watched as he tinkered with a few buttons on the dashboard. Once everything was set, he drove the plane up the northern runway.

"Where's Scott? She asked as she looked for his plane.

"He's directly behind us, you won't see him."

"I knew that," she said quickly.

Fitz chuckled and continued driving the plane down the runway to get in position for takeoff, he was guided by the runway workers with their glow sticks. Once he was in position, the side hatch for the base that was a door about 200 feet wide dropped open letting in cold Antarctic air. He drove the jet down runway and took off smoothly into the air.

"Okay, let's see what this baby can do."

He climbed it straight into the stratosphere and propelled it forward.

"Fitz, you there," Scott asked over the intercom.

"Yep, going Mach 6 and faster by the second."

"Yeah, just climbing it into the stratosphere. It didn't expect it to be so light in the air."

"Hi Scott," Olivia said.

"Hey Liv, how you liking the joy ride?"

"I love it."

"Scott I'm testing it at Mach 10, try the same and let me know how it feels."

"Okay big bro.."

Scott cut the intercom off. Fitz push the jet to the limit at Mach 10 for a few minutes, by that time he had flew past Australia and slowed his speed to that of a regular commercial airplane. He was still cruising above the clouds when his radar picked up five fighter jets around him.

"What the fuck?"

Without warning his radar begin beeping.

"Weapons target locked," the systems announced.

"What, what does that mean?" Olivia asked.

"That means they've locked weapons on us."

Seconds later a missile crashed into their jet, slightly damaging the wing of the jet. Olivia screamed frightenedly.

Fitz dipped the plane below the clouds and seconds later three more missiles were headed there way.

"Oh my god, why are they shooting at us," Olivia said in a panic.

Fitz dipped the jet lower until it was just above the ocean water and once the missiles were close enough he deployed the jet flares.

"Flares," he commanded the voice control system in the jet.

Light flares projected from both sides of the planes throwing of the missiles targeting system and landing them in the water.

"Commander, you just deployed flares and your jet is reporting damage, what is your status," one of the mission control men from the base said over the intercom.

"We've come under enemy fire and we've been hit," he said quickly into the intercom.

Fitz was about to take the jet back into the stratosphere when four more fighter emerged from the opposite direction, leaving him flanked on both sides.

"Weapons target locked," the jet system said again as the alarms in the jet blared.

"Fitz, mission control said you were in trouble, what's going on?" Scott said over the intercom.

He propelled the jet forward, hitting the wing of one of the fighter planes as he passed, the fighter jet crashed into the water and once the missiles were close enough he deployed the flares again.

"Flares," he commanded again, throwing the missiles off target.

"Commander, mission control said you've come under attack? I'm flying to your location," Akio shouted over the intercom.

"Olivia I need you to press that red switch on your left side, that's the defense control, you need to shoot some of these planes down."

They locked weapons on them again.

"Weapons target locked."

Fitz sprung the jet forward but the damage to the wing was preventing him from going fast enough to outrun the enemy planes.

Olivia was in the back tinkering with the defense system until she managed to get it online.

"Weapons system online," the jet system said.

"I've got it," Olivia yelled.

"We can't outrun, them we have to fight- FLARES-," the flares shot off the side of the of the jet and deflected three of four missiles. The fourth missile slammed into the back of their jet.

"Structural damage 32%."

"Fitz, I'm in over the Atlantic Ocean, I'm coming as fast as I can, hold on," Scott shouted over the intercom.

"Olivia I'm gonna flip the plane, I need you to shoot everything."

"Okay."

Fitz flipped the jet so they were up sided down and Olivia used the fire control to shoot one of the jets out of the air. The jet shot off flares but that didn't stop their weapons system from reaching the plane, their weapon system was flare proof.

"Weapons target locked."

"Oh my god," Olivia screamed in a panic.

Fitz positioned the jet so she could shoot another plane and then deployed flares but they were so many missiles that one of them hit the other wing of the plane. Fitz kept his calm and maneuvered the plane so Olivia could target and shoot.

"Structural damage 46%."

There were only two planes left after a two minute fight but then one of the missile hit them in the engine.

At that point Fitz knew they sure couldn't escape in the jet, it was too damaged. They also only had one more round of flares and had two missiles headed for them.

"Structural damage 66%"

"Flares," Fitz barked.

The flares deployed and they escaped both missiles.

"Flare artillery depleted, missile artillery depleted," the jet system announced.

"Olivia we have to eject."

Olivia looked down at her harness strapped around her body. At that moment she was thankful she was she got in the plane with Fitz, she was sure if it had been anyone else they would have died along time ago, he was masterful at piloting.

Fitz swung jet around, it had smoke coming from the wings and engine and headed toward the last two fighter jets.

"Why are you heading toward them," Olivia screamed.

"When I say eject, you pull that lever," he barked.

Fitz flung the plane into one jet as another missile headed towards it, once the jet crashed he headed for the other jet as the missile was still chasing them. As he inched closer and closer to other jet, he pressed the intercom to speak with Scott.

"Scott, I'm going to eject."

"What, no, just wait I'm coming."

"No, go back to the base and bring a search party-"

The line got staticky and Fitz could barely hear him. By now, Fitz was a second away from the plane and second away from the missile crashing into them.

"EJECT," he screamed as their jet collided with the enemy jet.

* * *

Olivia laid on the wet, warm sand. Her limbs felt like jello. She slowly opened her eyes and raised her head and the first thing she saw was a huge 8ft Komodo dragon headed towards her. She jumped up and screamed and ran into the water hoping it couldn't swim but it followed her straight into the water.

"OH MY GOD," she said as she ran back to the shore. It chased her and she was surprised at how fast it was. She screamed as she tried running as fast as she could, her flight suit and heavy survival vest made it hard for her to move quickly to but she tried. She ran straight to the jungle ahead of her and climbed the first tree she saw. The Komodo dragon stood underneath the tree hissing so loudly that she didn't realize the snake hissing on branch beside her. She screamed and almost fell out the tree trying to get away. She managed to climb to the opposite branch to put some distance between them. The only thing she was more afraid of than a Komodo dragon was a snake, she been afraid of them since she was a child.

She waited shakily on pins and needles for the Komodo dragon underneath her to wander off. As soon as it was out of eyes reach she jumped out of the tree and ran back to the shore. She looked around at the island and tried to remember how she got there and where she was. She swam for hours and she was so tired that when she reached the shore, she collapsed.

She looked around at the white sand and clear blue waters, she couldn't see anything but the vast ocean in front of her and the dark green tropical jungle behind her. She could hear all sorts of animals croaking, hissing, chirping and roaring.

"Fitz," she said as realized she was alone on the island and it was almost sundown.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she said over and over in a panic.

She had no idea where he was. When she ejected from the plane, it flung her into the water rendering her parachute useless because they had been so close to sea.

She took off her survival vest and began searching the pockets. There was a lighter and tinder to ignite a fire, a small thermal blanket folded in the back of the vest. There was a fishing line, a few protein bars, pliers, water purification tablets, first aid kit, electrolyte tablets, safety pins and a lot of other small tools she was sure would be helpful if she had any idea what to do with them.

She looked out into the horizon, it would be night soon and she had no idea how she was going to survive on the island alone throughout the night. It seemed like it was deserted but she decided to walk the perimeter to see if maybe there were any locals that lived there. She strapped her vest on and trotted in the sand in search of another human.

It was sunset and she hadn't come across anyone or anything that could offer refuge. She was on the brink of panic because Fitz was missing, she had no idea if he was dead or alive and even worse, she had no idea how she'd survive alone on a deserted island. Once the sunset and the moon rose and it was too dark for her to keep going. She really didn't want to light a fire that would attract any unfriendly animals so she sat on the sandy shore through the night, her only source of light was the bright full moon that seem so close she felt like she could touch it.

It was a long night. She jumped at every croak and every twitch in the jungle she heard until the sun rose again. She drank a little of the water from the small plastic pocket of water from her vest and ate a protein bar and then stood and dusted the sand off her butt. She couldn't feel the exhaustion because she had so much anxiety and adrenaline running through her body.

She began walking again, she was a great distance away from where she had originally landed on the shore and now she could see other islands in the ocean. Most of them were just huge pillars of rock or green hills of grass that protruded from the waters, they was no beach or shore and nowhere to stay on the islands if she decided to swim out to it.

She continued walking until she heard rustling of leaves in the bush and jumped up. Two men appeared, they were wearing flight suits so she correctly guessed that they were some of the pilots in the fleet of fighter jets that ambushed her and Fitz.

She stepped back and they took a step forward without a word, she didn't have any weapons and upon realizing that unfortunate fact she broke out into a sprint but they caught her immediately and seconds later she felt a knife at her throat.

"Don't fight," one man said roughly into her ear. She noticed his accent was american and then she realized that something was terribly wrong. They must have been mercenaries. She was as sure as she could be that it wasn't her father, he'd never harm her and if they were his men they'd know who she was, she was sure of that and the only way he'd attack was unless he didn't know she was in the jet but a random attack also wasn't apart of the plan so she didn't know what to make of the attack. They pulled her up and forcefully walked her into the tropical jungle.

"No, I'm not fucking going in there," she screamed.

One of the men yanked her by the arm angrily.

"I said don't fight," he barked.

They grabbed her by the nape of her neck and shoved her into the jungle. They trotted for some time, she had no idea where they were taking her or what their plan was but as she was walking she tried to think about how she was going to get herself out of the predicament she was in.

As she was walking, she stepped on what looked like a tree vein on the floor but turned out to be a snake. It turned around and hissed at her and she screamed so loudly it echoed through the forest.

* * *

Fitz heard Olivia's scream whistle through the jungle and immediately pulled out his gun and headed in the direction it came from. He didn't have time to rejoice that she was alive, all he knew was that she might be in danger and he had to get to her. As he was running he heard her scream again.

"I will hit you if you scream again," he heard one man say.

He walked a little further and he saw Olivia and two men through the tree vines and branches. He got as close as possible before he stepped out from behind the tree so they could see him.

Olivia's breath hitched when she saw Fitz appear, joy wasn't the word for what she was feeling, there was no word.

He aimed the gun in the direction of the man that had the knife at her throat. Upon realizing that all they both had were knives he shot the second man without a word. The sound of the gunshot echoed through the jungle and the animal screamed and croaked loudly in response.

"Drop the gun or I'll slit her throat."

"Before or after I shoot you?"

"Drop the gun, I'm going to count to five-"

"I'm gonna count to three."

Fitz stepped forward.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill your woman."

"She's not my woman."

The man yanked Olivia and she yelped.

"LIV-" Fitz screamed.

"Ah ha, so you do care about her, drop your gun or I'll kill her."

Fitz straightened up and loosened his posture, dropping his arms to the side.

"Go ahead, kill her," Fitz said.

"What?" the man asked.

"You won't kill her because if she's dead then you're dead so let her go and I'll give you about five seconds before I come after you, more than enough time for you to get a good head start."

The man stood there for a moment as if he was mulling over his chances of escape and then suddenly he shoved Olivia to the ground and ran. Fitz shot him on the back of his leg and he fell to the floor and screamed in pain. Fitz walked over to him and shot him in the other leg, he screamed again then he walked over to Olivia and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She burst into a sob and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly with her head buried under his arm.

"Oh my god, I didn't think I could be so happy to see one person, I could kiss you."

"You already did that," he quipped.

She let go of his waist and hit his arm as she chuckled.

"You're okay though right?"

Olivia wiped her eyes and pointed to the men on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"Good, come on let's go, the komodo dragons like eating dead flesh, I'm sure they'll sniff him out pretty soon."

Fitz walked back over the man that was alive and bleeding out on the floor and took his knife then he grabbed one of his legs and began pulling him through the jungle with Olivia holding his hand as the went to a small clear area in the jungle. Fitz let go of the man and then faced him.

"Why did you attack us? How did you know where we were going to be?"

"Why would I answer you, you're just going to kill me," the man choked out.

"Yes but when I kill you I can make it quick, so quick you won't even feel it or I can drag it out and make it hurt, or I can leave you here alive and let the animals take care of you. If I were you, I'd go with the first option."

The man stayed silent. Fitz sighed and kneeled beside him and dug his finger inside the bullet wound in his leg and twisted his finger around. The man screamed and Fitz pistol whipped him across the face to shut him up and blood drained from his nose.

"Shut the fuck up."

Olivia stood back, she was almost immune to Fitz violent side because she'd seen it so much, almost, she could never get used to the silent rage and amusement he seemed to have whenever he was hurting someone.

"Just kill me," the man screamed.

"You'd like that wouldn't you but I can't let you get off that easy, you put your hands on her, more importantly, you almost killed us when you shot at our plane, I can't forgive that."

Fitz dug his finger a little further into his flesh and got a scream of pure agony from his victim.

"I -I -I d-don't k-know who, I heard about the job f-from a b-broker. "

"How did you know where we'd be?"

"I can't tell you."

Fitz was running out of patience, he knew he'd find out anyways, they always did.

"Okay."

Fitz stood up and cocked his gun and then shot him in both knees, shattering the bone and walked back to Olivia leaving the man on the ground screaming.

"Let's go."

The man screamed, "KILL ME! KILL ME!"

Olivia looked over to the man on the ground and the turned back to Fitz, she held unto his waist as he led her out the jungle back to the shore. When they arrived to the area of the shore that Fitz led her to, her mouth fell open. Fitz had a small tent built from branches and large leaves. He had a bunch of bananas, coconuts, mangoes, pineapples and papaya. He dug out a small spot in the sand where he small bonfire that was no longer burning. He had banana leaves spread out on the ground for a makeshift bed.

"Have you been marooned before?" She asked.

"Plenty of times, luckily were not in enemy territory or you'd really be pissing yourself."

He walked over to his bed and plopped down, he'd been smiling their entire walk and now as he sat on his bed, he was still smiling.

"What are you so happy about, we're stuck on an island, who knows when we're going to be found, or even if we're going to be found."

She panicked at the thought of never leaving the island.

"First of all, I'm happy because you're alive," he said pointedly.

Olivia smiled.

"And they'll find us, although I'm not sure when, they're are about 18,000 islands in all of Indonesia and we are on one of them so it's gonna take a while."

"We're in Indonesia?"

"Yep," he replied, "aren't you hot in the flight suit, it's like 95 degrees out here."

"I don't want any bugs crawling on me."

"Oh, so you'd rather die of a heat stroke then?"

Olivia realized he had a point and unzipped her survival vest and dropped it to the floor and then stripped off her flight suit. She had on black leggings and a black sweater, she took the sweater off and was left in a sports bra and then she sat beside Fitz on bed of leaves.

"When did you do all of this?" She asked.

"Yesterday."

"What happened when you ejected?"

"I ejected and it flung me in the water, I looked for you but I think it flung us both in the opposite direction, when I couldn't find you I swam to shore. I searched the jungle to find water and food, which I did."

"Where's the water?"

"There was waterfall at the base of the hill, I actually bathed in the lagoon near the sandbank, it has fresh water from the waterfall."

"There's a lagoon?"

"Yeah, other side of the island, it's hidden by trees but it's close to the ocean. The water is so clear that I saw this really good looking man in the reflected in the water."

"There's another person here?"

"No, I spent about 10 minutes waving to him before I realized it was my reflection in the water."

Olivia punched him on his leg and laughed.

"You're such an idiot."

She sighed and hugged him again.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you, I thought I was gonna be here all alone."

"Nope, I'm right here with you," he said as he rubbed her back.

She smiled and leaned up.

"I'm starving and I'm so tired, I couldn't sleep last night."

"I slept like a baby."

"How can you, aren't you afraid of the animals."

"Nah. So what happened to you?"

"I swam back to shore and collapsed on the shore from exhaustion, I don't think I slept for long but when I woke a bloody Komodo dragon was heading towards me."

"What?" He said as he laughed.

"Not funny."

"What did you do?"

"I ran but those little fuckers are fast, I ran to the jungle and climbed the first tree I saw and hid in the branches, only to realize a snake was right beside me, I almost fell out."

Fitz chuckled and shook his head.

"What happened after that."

"He left and I climbed down and I walked the shore to find you, a local, anyone one but I didn't and I ended up sitting on the shore all night then once the sun rose, I ate one of the snack bars and drank some water because I was going to keep walking, that's when the guys found me."

"What did they say?"

"Nothing, they just took me, I didn't know where they were taking me."

"Why did you scream the first time?"

"I stepped on snake and it hissed at me."

Fitz laughed again.

"I thought they'd hit you or something."

"I'm terribly afraid of snakes, I'm afraid of bugs and every animal that isn't a dog, I'm even afraid of cats because you know what they remind of?"

"What?"

"Tigers, lions, panthers, leopards, things that can eat me; being in the jungle is my worst nightmare." She sighed, "do you know why they attacked us?" She asked.

"Nope but I know a couple of things: they had to have been told we were going to be in the area, they were practically waiting for us, I'm going to find out who told them, they had weapons locked on us before we even picked them up on our radar and we were in stealth mode, there's no way they could have tracked us. It would have been an accident if it was one fighter jet, even two but 10 of them meant it was a planned ambush."

"What are you going to do?"

"For now, I plan to enjoy the nice tropical weather on this paradise, when I get back whoever planned that will probably regret it. It's not the first time people have tried to kill me or take me down, it won't be the last."

"How do you know we're going to get back?"

He took the index finger and lifted her chin so she could see him.

"We're going to get off of this island, I promise," he let her go and laid back on his banana leaf bed, "until then just enjoy the island, it's beautiful."

"No, I'm not going back into that jungle, I don't want to get eaten."

He chuckled.

"You're safe with me, no one, no man or a beast, is going to hurt you when you're with me, unless they kill me, then you're on your own."

"Nice touch."

"That is what I'm known for, by the way aren't you hungry, you should eat."

She turned to the mountain of fruits piled up beside the tent.

"Aren't you afraid the animals will come and try to eat it."

"Why would they come out here for food they already have in the jungle?"

"Good point, I will stop talking now," she said with a chuckle.

"You've been up all night, eat, get some sleep and relax because it'll probably take them a week or so to find us."

"A week or so?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yep."

She sighed and walked over to the mountain of fruits and took a banana.

"I want a coconut, can you open it for me."

"Sure."

Fitz got up and took on of the coconuts and broke the husk against the sharp edge of a rock buried in the sand.

"Here you go," he said as he handed her the coconut.

"Thank you."

She took the coconut and drank the juice from the shell, some of it spilled down her chin and she wiped it with her hand.

"That's really good."

"See…" Fitz said as if to say 'I told you so'.

She sighed and leaned back on the bed.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Saving me from those to men, making sure we didn't die in that firefight."

"Like I said, you're always safe around me, no need to thank me and you played a part too you did a pretty good job of shooting those planes down, I should thank you."

"Don't remind me, they deserved it but I'm not happy I had to be the one to shoot them down but we were a pretty kickass team weren't we?"

"Yes, we were."

She laid lazily for a while, she was substantially less anxious, she truly felt safe and now that she had company she could relax, so much so that she fell asleep a short while later. Fitz watched her as she unconsciously snuggled next to him in her sleep and since there was nothing to do but lay and watch her sleep, he did just that.

A/N - Olivia and Fitz stranded on an island, what could go wrong or more importantly… what could go right?


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia woke up in the mid afternoon and sat up.

"Good afternoon," Fitz said.

"How long was I asleep?"

He checked his watch.

"Around 6 hours, apparently you were dreaming about me which I guess explains the drool."

She wiped the corners of her mouth and when she realized there was no drool she slapped his arm and stood up to stretch.

"So, what do we do now?" she asked.

"I plan on going for a bath."

"In the lagoon?"

"Yep."

Fitz stood up.

"Are you coming?"

"I don't want to go back in that jungle."

"Okay then, have fun, I'll be back in an hour, give or take."

Olivia needed a bath too, she had been soaked in salt water for hours as she swam to shore and she wanted to get it off her skin and out of her hair.

Fitz turned and headed for the lagoon, Olivia jumped up.

"Wait, don't leave me," she whined.

Fitz smiled as she ran over to him and followed him as he walked to the lagoon. They walked for about a 10 minutes until they reached the lagoon. When Olivia stepped into the clear area she was dumbfounded by how utterly gorgeous the scenery was. The lagoon was completely shaded by large trees whose leaves hung over into the water. They were at the base of the hill and water spilled down the green mossy rock cliff that almost looked like stairs the way the rocks climbed up one after the other. The water was clear turquoise blue and almost looked as if it was glowing in the shade. There were no animals around, except for some small insects, butterflies and tropical, bright colored birds fluttering around, so that told her the larger animals got their water supply from another source and that made her happy.

"Wow, this is amazing. It can't be real."

"It is," Fitz replied.

He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the bed of small pebbles they were standing on. Olivia turned and looked at him, his muscular tattooed arm and rock hard abs made it hard to look away but she managed to tear her eyes away from him and stooped down to take her shoes off and placed them on the rocks. She untied her hair and let the wild curls fall down her back and the pulled her leggings off. Although she wasn't trying to be sexy or seductive that was how she came off, Fitz watched the show, amused by her body and her soft, feline movements. When all she had on was her underwear and sports bra she stepped into the cool water and walked until it was at her waist which was its deepest point.

She turned to Fitz.

"Are you coming old hag?" she asked.

Fitz had been so busy staring that he forgot to undress himself.

"Very funny, I'll be right there."

She turned back around as he pulled off his shoes and then his pants followed. He went into the water in just his boxer briefs. Once Fitz was in the water, she walked over to the waterfall, with her back turned to Fitz and stood under the cascade of water and let it pour all over her hair and body. After a while, she turned to see what Fitz was doing, he was floating lazily across the water. When he noticed he wasn't paying attention and she had a little privacy, she pulled her bra straps over her shoulders and down her waist and let the water flow over the breasts, she wanted to get all the salt water off her body. Fitz stood up just in time to see the glorious sight, he didn't see her breasts but the thought alone was enough to get his heart pumping a little faster than usual. Olivia felt someone watching her and turned her head but by the time she did that, Fitz already looked away. She turned around and pulled up her bra and then walked back to the pebble shore for her pants and washed them then spent the rest of the time floating in the water.

They spent about an hour in the water before they got out and began getting dressed, quietly, so much so that it was a little awkward. Afterwards, they headed back to the tent.

"Can you check for snakes, maybe one crawled into the tent or fruits or something."

"Seriously?"

'Please."

He chuckled and searched through the tent and fruits and when he found nothing he turned back to her.

"All clear."

"Thanks."

She took a fruit and sat on the leaf bed, Fitz took a fruit as well and sat beside her.

"What's up with you and snakes? Why are you so afraid of them?"

She sighed, "it's quite embarrassing."

"I'm all ears."

"I was already afraid of them growing up and then I watched snakes on a plane so now, naturally, I'm terrified."

"What?" he said as he laughed, then suddenly they heard a loud scream and a deep roar from the jungle. It sounded as if someone was getting mauled.

Fitz thought the man had mostly likely bled out by now since he hadn't heard him since before Olivia fell asleep for a few hours.

"Oh shit," Fitz stood up, "is it me or does that sound like a damn tiger to you."

Olivia stood up, "oh my god."

Growls continued to ripple through the jungle. The spot where Fitz had brought the man wasn't very far from where they were and the roars sounded even closer than that so Fitz guessed that the man might have been trying to crawl to shore when whatever it was that was attacking him caught him.

Fitz grabbed his gun and reloaded it with bullets and dropped spare bullets in his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go see what's going on?"

"No, you're not."

"Uh, yes, I am."

"No, you are not leaving."

"Do you want to spend the entire night guessing what's out there, we're in Indonesia, and by the sound of that roar I'm guessing we might not be too far from the island of Sumatra and you know what Sumatra is known for, do you know? Do you wanna guess? Sumatran tigers. You know where else is close to Sumatra, the island of Java and you know what they're known for, the Javan leopard. And as nature would have it tigers and leopards are great swimmers so I'm guessing one or two or a bunch of them swam here, I won't know unless I go find out."

"This has to be the the stupidest idea you've ever had."

"There are no stupid ideas, only poorly executed awesome ones."

Fitz handed her a small handgun.

"Hold onto that. I'll be right back."

Olivia threw her head back in frustration.

"We're gonna die, it's gonna kill you and then it's gonna kill me because you were stupid enough to bother it. I don't taste good."

"Are you sure?"

She ignored his sly comment and started to panic.

Fitz held her shoulders to steady her.

"Calm down Olivia, stay here, I'll be right back."

She shoved him off.

"Don't touch me, you're being stupid and you're going to get yourself killed."

He stepped back and smirked.

"Have fun being here, by yourself."

He turned and disappeared into the jungle, leaving Olivia alone on the shore. He climbed the first tree he came across and travelled through the trees as quickly as he could to the spot where he remembered dragging the man. Apart of the reason he left him alive and bleeding was because he really did want to see if there were any animals that would come for him. Once he was close enough to see to the area, he stopped in the trees and looked down and saw a black panther chewing the remnants of the man, the animal seemed to be more interested in chewing the man's bones like a chew toy rather than eating him. Leopards were indigenous to Indonesia but certainly not to that island, so he hoped that it swam there.

He aimed his gun at the eyes and shot it in the left eye twice, two perfect shots. The animal roared and growled in pain, it rubbed it face in the mossy grass and collapsed. Fitz got another shot and shot the other eye and then Fitz broke a small branch from the tree and threw it at the animal trying to frighten it to see if it would move but it didn't, it laid on the ground with both eyes bleeding out, not quite dead yet but in too much pain to move. Fitz shot it again, twice in the skull and that was enough to kill him.

He was going to return to Olivia but he decided to linger in the tree for a few hours, to see if anyone other animal would come by, he also did it knowing Olivia would probably be frightened by his late return. He kept quiet, listening for incoming animals but also listening to see if Olivia was alright, if she screamed he was close enough to hear.

When the sun began to set, he began making his way back but not to Olivia, to the shore where he stayed by the ocean water until it was absolutely dark and the only light they had was that of the moon.

He took off his boots and took his time walking in the sand back to the tent and as he was nearing the tent, he saw her silhouette by the ocean front. She was sitting on the sand with the small blanket from the survival vest wrapped around her shoulders. Fitz didn't bother letting her know he was back and she couldn't hear his footsteps in the sand. He took the lighter from his pocket and lit the bonfire in front of the tent.

Olivia noticed the gold glow against the sand and turned around and saw Fitz standing beside the bonfire. She wiped her eyes and jumped and ran over to him.

"Where the hell were you, I thought you died," she cried.

"I'll give you a second to digest that in not in fact stupid enough to have gotten myself killed, that being said I decided to take the long way back, you know, to clear my head and enjoy the sand under my toes," he said glibly.

She stepped back and noticed the smirk on his face, it didn't take long after for her to realized that he lingered on purpose just to worry her.

"You did it on purpose?"

He shrugged apathetically and that was enough to make her see red and in that moment, she was so angry that she slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

Fitz flexed his jaw, it stung, and he was a little shocked that she actually hit him.

"I thought you didn't believe in violence?" he teased.

"I actually risked my life to go out and search for you because I thought you were hurt-"

Fitz stepped a little closer to her but she didn't back down. She was being herself, there were no masks or facades she was putting on as part of the plan, there was no plan, not until she got rescued from the island.

"I'm still your commander,-"

"Actually no, not right now you're not, now you're just a guy stuck on this island with me and I was willing to be friends because I thought it would be easier that way but you don't deserve friends, you don't deserve anyone, you're an immature, cruel, insufferable asshole and I want nothing to do with you. Stay away from me and I mean that quite literally."

Once she got everything off her chest, she looked around on the ground and grabbed all her belongings.

"What are you doing?" Fitz asked.

She didn't respond as she finished gathering her things and walked away. Fitz ran after her.

"Come on, you're being ridiculous, you can't stay out here all by yourself all night."

She continued walking and ignored him so he stopped in front of her and blocked her path.

"It's not safe, there was a black panther out there, I don't know if there are more."

She walked around him, Fitz grabbed her hand as she attempted to evade him, she tried to pull away but he had an iron grip so she stood quietly, not looking at him, or speaking to him.

"You're being dramatic, go back to the tent."

She looked out into the ocean waiting for him to let her go. Fitz stood staring at her, he knew she had every right to be upset because he was wrong so decided to apologize.

"Fine, I'm sorry, I was wrong."

She stayed mute as she waited for him to let her go.

"What is this, the silent treatment?" he asked.

She still refused to speak, Fitz sighed and threw his head back and once he was distracted she managed to get out of his grasp and tried to get away from him.

"Get your ass back here!"

"No!" She screamed

Fitz grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let me go now!" She screamed as she used her fists to bang against his back. Fitz ignored her and carried her back to the tent and then let her down and held her.

"It's not safe out there by yourself, so you can be mad at me all you want but you're staying here."

"No, you can't tell me what to you-"

He pulled her closer so his face was inches away from hers.

"You're staying here."

It wasn't a suggestion or question, he was ordering her.

"Don't talk to me, don't touch me, don't even look at me."

She dropped her stuff on the sand and then went into the tent to lay down. He went in after her.

"You're not allowed in here," she said.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"I'm sleeping right here."

He laid on his back while Olivia had her back turned to him. He had the urge to apologize again but decided to wait until she calmed down a little.

Olivia laid with her back to him. She was so upset she couldn't sleep, he could be so petty and cruel and every time she thought he was better than he showed her to be, he proved her wrong.

* * *

The next morning, she was glad when she woke up and Fitz was still asleep. She stretched and got out of the tent and outed the fire. She certainly didn't want to be there when he woke up and so she went to the only place she knew how to get to, the lagoon. She took all her belongings with her so he could think she left. Once she had everything, she trotted through the sand to the lagoon. When she got to the lagoon, she dropped everything on the ground and stripped. She kicked off her shoes, then leggings and sweater and since Fitz wasn't around, she took off her bra and panty. She washed her clothes first and then laid them out on the ground to dry and then she went into the water.

When Fitz woke up the first thing he did was reach over to see if Olivia was still in the tent. When he didn't feel her he jumped up and looked around the tent and when he didn't see her he went outside. All her things were gone and the fire was out, he kneeled and felt the twigs in the fire and it was still slightly warm so he knew she couldn't be far. The only place he could think off Olivia going to alone is the lagoon so he went straight there.

As he neared the lagoon he could hear the waterfall. Once he entered the clearing, he saw Olivia standing in the middle of the lagoon, naked from the waist up. She looked absolutely mouthwatering and he was impressed even though he only saw breasts, they were better than he imagined, bigger, rounder, perkier, they didn't look fake but he thought there was no way there were real.

When Olivia saw him she covered her chest and turned around.

"Isn't it tiring, pretending to be mad at me," he said as he walked up to the edge of the water.

He waited for her to reply but she didn't, he sighed and kicked off his boots and stripped down to his underwear and then he walked straight up to her in into the water. She still had her back turned to him and for some reason, her silent treatment bothered more than he could readily admit.

"I think it's ridiculous that you're being this childish."

She didn't respond so he tried something else.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is for you to be out here all alone," he scolded.

Still no reply.

She turned to walked away but he held her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Look, I'm sorry okay, it was stupid to go there looking for the black panther but I needed to do it. I'm pretty sure you would've been the poster child for xanax for the rest of the time here if you thought whatever attacked him was still out there alive. It was stupid to go there in the first place, even more stupid to linger out there to worry you. It really bothers me that you're not talking to me so can you please just forgive me."

She turned her face and bit her lips to stop herself from smiling. She didn't know what it was about him that both angered and thrilled her.

"If you don't like the silent treatment then I'd like a second apology but you have to get on your knees and give it to me."

He smiled and wondered if she realized how suggestive her request was.

"You want me to eat your pussy right here, right now?"

Olivia stepped back.

"What? No!"

"Okay, so what are you asking?"

"I wanted you to kneel and apologize to me."

"This is the ideal situation for me but just so you know, if I get on my knees I'll be face to face with your pussy, this water is very clear, it'll be a great view."

He attempted to kneel in front of her but she stopped him.

"Fine, apology accepted, no kneeling.."

Fitz smiled and looked down to her breasts that she was still attempting to cover up with one arm.

"They look great by the way. If I were you, I wouldn't hide them."

She pulled her arm from his grip and slapped his arm.

"Ouch," he said as he laughed.

She was heading to leave the lagoon when he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Come on Liv, stay with me."

"So you can look at me naked?"

"If I see anything I've never seen before, like a third boob or an extra vagina, I'll throw a dollar at it okay."

She stood still for a moment, mulling it over and then she dropped her hand from her breasts and stood in front of him.

"I suppose you're such a slag these won't make you squirm at all."

"What's a slag?"

"A whore."

He chuckled.

"Please, you love me."

"No, I put up with with you, there's a difference."

He smirked.

"If you hate me so much why are your nipples hard?"

She stepped closer to him, so much so that her nipple brushed against his chest. She was feeling brave.

"Have fun in here by yourself."

Olivia turned to walk away again but Fitz couldn't contain himself and pulled her back.

"You're good at this."

"At what?"

"Making me want you. I can't tell if you do it on purpose but you're very good at it."

"I have nothing to do with that," she replied quickly, "I've got personality with a capital 'y', you just can't resist that."

"Your personality isn't the only thing I can't resist. " he said as he kept his eyes on her.

"Indulge me," she said nervously.

He ran the back of his index finger up her torso and gently over her breast and nipple and then brought it up to her chin and pulled her forward into a kiss. He pressed her body against his chest, the feeling of her naked erect nipples and her soft warm body against his chest was everything he needed it to be. He had on hand against her cheek, holding her, kissing her, and he brought other hands down to her breast and groped it gently. Olivia opened her mouth wider to take his tongue in deeper. Fitz back her up against the wall of green mossy rocks under the waterfall. His erection was at its apex and as badly as he wanted to take her, he liked the feeling of having her naked in front of him and wanting her with all his heart but not giving in, it was slightly painful but in the most delicious way.

She was leaned up against the rock, water cascading down their bodies when Fitz opened her legs and decided to explore with his fingers, what she had in between them. He started with her clit, it was warm and slippery from her juices that had gathered between her legs. He liked that she could get wet so easily, even as he stood there he was imagining what it would feel like once he was inside.

She gasped when she felt his finger. She'd had been so lost in the euphoria that she didn't realize he had he against the wall with her legs open until she felt his finger rubbing circles around her clit, as amazing as it was to feel slow, deliberate circles rubbed around her aroused clitoris, she panicked and broke the kiss. She needed an excuse and fast so she came up with the first thing she could think off.

"We- shouldn't, we don't have any condoms."

Fitz knew she was making a good point, "you choose now to be the voice of reason?"

She ran to the shore, Fitz was so shocked he didn't protest, he just watched her go. She quickly slipped on her some parts damp, some parts dry clothing that she had washed and laid out on the ground.

She grabbed her other items and hurried back to the tent. She threw her stuff on the floor and palmed her face as she sat in the sand.

"What the hell am I doing? You're not supposed to have sex with them? You made a promise to yourself, don't break it now," she said, in a heart to heart with herself.

She stomped her feet in the sand and made an angry gargled scream. She had no idea what she'd been doing since she landed on the island. She was completely off her game and she couldn't focus on whatever it was that she was suppose to be doing, it was the first time she was being herself with him and being herself with him meant that within two days of being on the island, he had his finger on her clit and if she hadn't stopped him god knows what else he would have done to her in the lagoon.

He was experienced, which was another intimidating thing about him, she was a master seductress and manipulator, she was good at kissing and teasing, but that was about it, she'd never gone further than that although she knew enough about sex to know exactly what to do if she did decide to go that route.

Fitz walked up to her a few minutes later.

"Are you okay, you look like you're in the middle of a mild psychotic break," he joked., "I've been known to do that to a woman or two, or twenty."

She chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm sorry, that was totally my fault."

"What happened?"

She wondered if she should tell him, chances are, he'd be either completely turned on or completely turned off. She didn't suppose a man like him had the time or patience.

"I freaked, I'm a total nun."

"A nun?" He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I'm a- virgin" she mumbled incoherently under her breath.

"A what?"

"Virgin," she whispered so he couldn't hear.

"A what?"

"A virgin!" she half yelled.

"Seriously? Wow…this is awkward, I don't know what to say."

She shrugged.

Fitz had a million questions to ask but all of them were stupid, so he just asked one.

"Are you waiting until marriage or something?"

"No."

Fitz chuckled.

"I'm sorry but how, how have you not had sex, I can't believe it, 25 and still, especially since you look like this," he gestured to her, "I know I shouldn't assume that you have sex just because your sexy but still, it's unusual."

She chuckled.

"Yeah, it is weird, it's just that once you pass that initial 15-21 years old, which is when most people get their cherries popped, I don't know, after that…." She trailed off not exactly sure where she was going.

The real reason she had never had sex was because she'd only ever dated men because her father told her to, it was never because of attraction or like. The first boy she ever dated when she was 16 years old was the son of a big shot banker that her dad was targeting, he asked her to date the man's son to get close to him, to get information, and after that it was another man and another man and another. Although she'd been attracted to a few of them from time to time she never crossed the line of having sex with them because considering what she did, she felt like holding on to her virginity was her only chance at redemption when she was done, anything more and she was basically a prostitute. Holding onto her virginity was the sum of her self worth, as superficial as it may be, when she had sex she wanted it to be with someone she chose, not someone her father sent her to seduce or manipulate.

The lagoon incident with Fitz was the closest she'd ever gotten to having consensual sex and she wasn't sure if she could go all the way with him knowing it would all end soon, the only problem was that she wanted to, she was horny and wet and bothered and she never wanted it so badly before but if she crossed the line she could never take it back.

"I want roasted fish for lunch, do you wanna come fishing with me, my innocent but also sexy little siren."

"What's a siren?"

"Mythical women, they were really beautiful and they would sit on rocks out at sea and sing, their voices lured sailors to them and they could control them, kill them, eat them, it really depends, I don't know."

"I know what as siren is but I just wanted to hear you say it and I guess since I have nothing better to do, I'll go fish with you."

Fitz chuckled and pulled her up.

"Come on."

Fitz picked up what looked like a fishing spear that he had made the first day on the island.

"Wait, actually I think we should see if we can find any vegetables and spices on the island, so we can make the fish taste better."

"What about the black panthers, you said you killed one yesterday, what if there are more?"

"Can you just cut the worrying in half please, take it from 100% to a crisp 50% please. I have a gun and you have a gun, we'll be fine."

She sighed.

"Fine but if you get me killed-."

Fitz kissed her.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Everytime you say something I don't like I'm going to kiss you.'

"I don't-"

He kissed her again.

"One more word and I'll kiss you again."

She bit her lip and stayed silent.

He smiled and took her hand and led her to opening in the jungle close the where all the vegetation was.

"I just really think-"

He kissed her again.

"Stop talking, my lips are getting tired."

She blushed and covered her face.

"Come on, let's go."

They had to trot up the hill, Olivia complained about bugs and insects the entire way and was surprised that Fitz stayed true to his word and kissed her every time. Once she got to the fruit and vegetable grove she was quiet. It was beautiful, with many different exotic fruits she'd never seen before. She had no idea how the island could be both beautiful and terrifying at the same time. She watched as Fitz went through the vegetation. It became evident to her that there must have been someone that used to live on the island because all the fruits and vegetables were planted in one chunk of land, they hadn't been tended it seemed for years so the people that planted them must have been gone for a long time and she wondered why. As she waited for Fitz she decided to pick a few fruits for herself. They also picked banana leaves to wrap the fish in for roasting. Once they were done they headed back to shore and dropped all the items by the tent. Fitz took off his shoes, Olivia refused to take off hers.

Fitz walked to the edge of the shore and then walked into the water. Olivia was going to follow him but she changed her mind. Fitz had walked until the water reached his knees, that was where all the fish were. He turned around and saw Olivia standing in the shore.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not coming, I'll offer you support from over here though, good luck."

Fitz decided to have a little fun.

"Olivia run, there's a leopard behind you."

She screamed and ran into the water and ran to Fitz then she turned and looked back but saw nothing.

"Where did it go?" She said, breathing heavily.

"I lied but I got you in here didn't I?"

She looked up at Fitz who was laughing heartily.

"Unbelievable."

She looked down at her wet shoes and clothes.

"Everything is wet," she whined.

"Still, from earlier."

"Are you making a clever remark about my vagina being wet from what we did earlier?"

"Yeah, I didn't think I was subtle."

She splashed his in his face with water.

Fitz laughed and splashed her back. They had completely forgotten their reason for being in the water in the first place, instead they had a water fight between themselves and only stopped once they were both soaked in water.

"Weren't we supposed to be fishing?" Olivia asked.

"Ah yes,we were."

Fitz picked up the spear from when he had stuck it in the sand and walked a little further out into the water, they had scared off all the fish with their playing. The first fish he speared was large enough for them both so he decided that one fish could do. Once he was done they went back to the shore. Fitz got the fire started and then scaled and cleaned the fish with his pocket knife. Once the fish was clean, he took the fish and Olivia followed him with the vegetables, they washed them under the waterfall in the lagoon and then brought them back to the tent. Fitz wrapped the fish along with some vegetables he'd cut up with his knife and some pimento seeds into the banana leaf and then he used some tree vine and tied the banana leaf to secure it closed. He place it over the fire and checked his watch to time it. They sat on the sand beside the fire.

"How many times have you been marooned, you seemed to have a pretty good idea of what to do."

"I've been marooned three times, once in the Sahara desert, that was the least fun time, there's not much you can do with sand but I was only there for a night. I was once stuck in the rainforest in South America, I fought a jaguar there, I only had a knife but I managed to come out with only a bite on my leg."

"Can I see it? Do you have a scar?"

"Do I look like a know anything about scars, look at my skin, it's flawless."

Olivia laughed.

Fitz pulled up his pants and showed her the faint bite marks up and down his shin.

"When did this happened?"

"Two years ago, It was worse but I lasered it."

"Wow. Is that why you aren't afraid of the animals on the island?"

He sighed.

"When you've almost died as many times as me or killed as many people as me, you stop fearing things, everyone dies, good people, bad people, it doesn't matter so it makes no sense fearing people or animals or death for that matter."

"That's awfully bleak. It's good to live, have kids, grow old, have fun as you do it, you have to admit that."

"You make it sound so great."

"It is, it if you want it to be. Why are you such a pessimist anyhow?"

"I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist, for the most part life sucks and then every so often something happens and you feel like it might be worth living and then it sucks again."

"I think the opposite, life is usually good until something bad happens and then it maybe takes a little time to heal or recover and then it's good again."

"What makes your life worth living, what makes it so great?"

"Well, people, places, things. I don't have much family or friends but- now that I think about it, it kinda does suck."

Fitz chuckled, "told you."

"I don't care what you say, life is good and it has endless possibilities, that's what makes it worth living."

Fitz shrugged.

"Do you smell that?"

Olivia sniffed.

"Mmm, that smells amazing."

"It should be done soon."

They were quiet for a while until Olivia broke the silence.

"So, how are you such a good fighter?"

"I practice."

"Come on."

"No really, I practiced, when I left Harvard, I went straight into the navy and I fought like hell for a couple years until they made me take the test and then sent me here. When our last commander died, the president asked me to take over."

"Why did you join the navy, I can't imagine with a degree from Harvard and having a Grant last name made it hard to get a job in a law firm."

"I was angry, you can't be as angry as I was and get up everyday and get dressed in an Armani suit and go to the firm, I wanted to fight so I joined the military."

Olivia was about to speak but Fitz cut her off.

"-and I know what your going to say, you have no reason to be angry but I'm just an angry person, I don't know what to tell you."

She smiled.

"I wasn't going to say that at all, I...actually was going to say that, you got me."

Fitz laughed.

"I also was going to say I have to pee. I'll be right back."

She ran down the shore far enough away from Fitz and peed and then came back.

"It's finished.'

"Perfect, I'm famished."

He took the fish off the fire and opened up the banana leaf.

"Dig in."

"I have to wash my hands."

Fitz rolled his eyes playfully.

'Why are you so damn english and proper all the time, if you didn't pee on your hands you'll be fine. This is the jungle, be a little savage."

"Alright."

They ate the fish together and didn't do much on the beach but lay lazily in the shade till evening. They both had a lot they were contemplating.


	10. Chapter 10

As the sun set, they began to prepare for another night alone in the jungle. Fitz gathered more wood for the fire and secured their tent.

"You've been awfully quiet?" he said as he worked.

"So have you," she quipped.

He didn't respond.

She stood up and dusted the sand off her butt, "can I help you with anything?"

"Nope, I'm good."

"Okay then," she said awkwardly.

She decided to go for a walk just to escape the weird tension between them and by the time she headed back, he was finished. It was still very early, just after sunset but she went inside their little tent because she felt safer in there than outside once it got dark. Fitz stayed out for a few hours longer and left her in the tent by herself, he decided it was best for him to try to avoid small spaces with her and he hoped that by time he went in, she would be asleep. He walked back to the tent and went inside, when he looked down he say big eyes looking up at him.

"Great."

She smiled and turned her back towards him as he laid down. She was bored, beyond bored and she thought maybe she could dig to see how much he would tell her about himself. She turned back towards him.

"What do you do when you're not at the base?" she asked.

"I have a house in Beverly Hills, I stay there."

"You live in Beverly HIlls, I've never been there, how it is?"

"How's England?" he said dodging the question for no reason other than to be curt.

"Good, I could really eat a chip butty right now," she said ignoring his tone.

"A what?"

"It's buttered bread and chips in the middle, it's a sandwich?"

"Chips like potato chips?"

"No, chips like french fries."

"That sounds disgusting, I'm actually going to bed now so I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, it's really good and I'm bored let's talk. What do you like to eat?"

"This getting to know you session you're trying to have isn't working for me okay so can you stop talking, I'm trying to sleep."

"Do not tell me to shut up," she shot back.

"Shut up."

"So let me guess, your plans of fucking me this morning crashed and burned and now you're being a jerk, once again you show yourself to be a typical stupid, immature asshole."

He sat up slowly.

"You give yourself way too much credit Olivia, I don't care, you're not that special and I'm not hung up over you, I had sex with hundreds of women, most of them spread their legs for me without me even asking, had I fucked you this morning, that's all it would've been, just sex, I would've forgotten about it a few hours later and you would've been just another woman. So now that we've cleared that up why don't you do me a favor and get over yourself."

Fitz didn't realize how harsh it was until he finished.

Olivia was stunned into silence, mostly surprised because they been getting along so well throughout the day but it was just for the day, she remembered what he'd done last night. Apart of her felt satisfied, she knew what was to come, she knew as cocky and arrogant and disrespectful he could be that she held his fate in her hands and in that way she felt like she didn't need to respond. She was used to men telling her all manner of disgusting, crude and hurtful things but she never let it get to her because in the end she always got the last word and though his words hurt, they more so angered her, she wanted to hit him but she held back because if he decided to hurt her back she couldn't defend herself. She took a deep breath and then laid back on the bed and turned her back to him.

Fitz was surprised she didn't respond which played on his guilt but he let it go and went to bed.

* * *

Olivia woke with the rising of the sun and immediately got out of the tent. It was a beautiful morning, bright and clear. She took moment to herself to figure out what to do next.

She wasn't sure what her plan was for however long she was going to be stuck there with him, she didn't plan on speaking to him and she wasn't sure if he'd care but she wasn't doing it to get back at him or try to get him to apologize, she didn't want an apology or maybe she did, he had such an effect on her that sometimes she had no idea what she wanted from him, either way she didn't want to speak with him or be cordial with him. She knew he had the upper hand because he was used to being marooned, he knew how to fish and build things and she didn't but she was going to have to figure out how to get by on her own because her pride wouldn't allow her to take his help anymore.

She took her time to gather her things and then left to find a new place to set up tent. She walked until she passed the lagoon and found a spot that was out of his way so she wouldn't have to come across each other and then she set her things down on the ground. The next thing she knew she had to do was get herself fruit to eat and get banana leaves and sticks to make a tent so she set out to do just that. She kept the handgun he gave her and the pocket knife from her survival vest, she put on her flight suit just to prevent small insects from biting her and then she headed into the forest.

It wasn't easy, with all the snakes and small animals and then the ever looming question of whether or not there were more leopards on the island never left her for a second. She tried to walk as quickly and quietly through the trees as possible until she reached the vegetation. She picked as much fruits and leaves as she could carry and then headed back to the shore. She made a second trip into the jungle to find loose branches and sticks and vines and then brought them back to the shore and began building her tent. She was done by midday, the tent wasn't amazing but it would serve its purpose. She took off her flight suit, which she was burning up inside of and took a moment to relax and eat some fruits.

When Fitz woke up, once again, he found Olivia gone. He figured she went to the lagoon to bathe and even though he had the urge to go and look for her but he decided to give her space, after last night he didn't imagine she was happy with him. He wasn't happy with himself either, he still didn't know why we went after her so aggressively, especially about something so personal but it was too late to feel sorry about it, it was already done, he figured he'd apologize and move on.

He waited for an hour, then two, then three and now it was afternoon and she still hadn't returned so he decided to look for her. It wasn't lost on him that she took all her things with her.

He headed to the lagoon but there was no one there that was when he knew for sure that she left. His anger and annoyance had been building since late in the night and now he was furious, he had already warned her it would be dangerous for her to be out by herself.

He knew she couldn't be far from the lagoon but it was nearing nighttime and he didn't know how far she was or which direction she went in. He knew her and he knew that she come back to the lagoon bright and early to bathe and when she did he'd be there.

* * *

Olivia didn't sleep through the night , she didn't expect to on her first night alone. She managed to slip into sleep for a few hours after midnight and then woke up in the early morning and waited until the sun rose. She ate a few fruits for breakfast and then she headed to the lagoon to bathe. One she got to the shore of the lagoon, she stripped naked and got into the water to wash her clothes and then she spread them against the rocks to dry and went into the water to bathe.

Fitz, who'd been up since sunrise was sitting in on of the trees watching her quietly as she burst into song.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends  
Make it last forever, friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is...

Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna,  
I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah-"

She walked under the water from the fall and continued sing but this time a different song.

"Katie Queen, Of Tennessee, I'm on my knees,  
I'm unworthy….  
What shall be, my destiny?  
To find true love, a tragedy…...  
If you see me runnin'  
Through the streets and callin'  
Into love I'm fallin'  
Katie be my darlin'  
And if you hear the silence  
I hope you find it charmin'  
I'll be out in the mornin'  
Katie be my darlin'

My Katie Queen of Tennessee  
My Katie Queen of Tennessee  
Tell me who I have to be  
To be the one beside you dear-"

A bug flew past her by the water and she stopped singing and swatted him away

"Ahh bug!"

Fitz chuckled silently and began making his way down from the tree.

Olivia began singing again.

"-If you see me runnin'  
Through the streets and callin'  
Into love I'm fallin'  
Katie be my darlin'  
And if you hear the sirens  
I hope you find it charmin'  
I'll be out in the mornin'  
Katie be my darlin…..',"

By the time Fitz was out of the tree, Olivia was finished with her bath and was walking through the water to the shore. The water reached just above her ankles when she froze at the sight of the leopard standing on the shore, Fitz saw it too. He immediately reached across his back for his fishing spear that he had strapped across his back, it seemed like the best weapon at the moment and he had his gun in his pocket for back up.

The leopard walked forward slowly, as if he wanted to drink water but he was now interested in Olivia.

Fitz stepped forward quietly. Olivia was so frightened that she didn't know what to do, she didn't know if she should run or stand still, she didn't have any weapons so she certainly couldn't fight it. The leopard growled, it was deep, ferocious and frightening and that's when Olivia started to tremble uncontrollably.

Fitz stepped out from the trees and whistled to get the leopards attention and he did.

The leopard turned to him and growled. Fitz hit the spear against the pebbles on the ground, attempting to get the leopard to chase him. It worked. The leopard took off after him and he ran far enough that Olivia couldn't see what was going on but she could hear. She heard growls and snarling, Fitz screamed in pain and then she heard the leopard whimper in pain. It went on for just a couple of minutes but it felt longer and all the sounds were punctuated with a single gunshot and then she heard nothing.

She still hadn't moved from where she stood in the water and she waited until she heard the thud of boots on the ground heading towards her. When he finally emerged from the trees his shirt was ripped and there was blood running down his chest, other than the fact that he looked absolutely furious, he seemed fine. He walked over to her clothes spread out on the shore and grabbed them then stomped over to her, walking into the water fully clothed, not caring what got wet in the process. He shoved her clothes in her hand and leaned in close enough for her to feel his breath on her skin, which wasn't hard because he'd been huffing so angrily.

"Get Out!" he said angrily.

He walked back to the shore of the lagoon and turned his back to her as she got dressed. His chest was on fire. Olivia quickly got dressed and when he realized she was dressed, he started walking back to the shore. When they reached the opening, he turned in the direction of his tent and Olivia turned in the direction of hers. Fitz stopped when he noticed she was walking in the opposite direction and turned and followed her.

"Where are you going?"

She didn't answer, she quickened her pace and kept walking. Fitz turned and followed her.

"Olivia, I am not in the mood!"

She kept walking until she reached her tent and then she took a seat in the sand beside it. He was surprised when he saw she'd gotten herself fruits and built a tent. She took everything she learned from watching him and used it to help herself.

"Get up!" he said angrily.

She didn't respond, she reached over to her pile of fruits and took a banana and started eating. Fitz snapped and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up.

"Do not touch me!" she yelled as she tried to pull her arm from his grasp.

"Get the fuck up," he screamed.

"Let me go!"

Fitz let her go and stepped back.

"If you're willing to risk your life just because I hurt your little feelings then that makes you an idiot."

"If I'm such an idiot then why do you keep risking your life for me."

"Because you're a fucking delta that's why, it's not because I like the curve of your ass!"

"You're bleeding," she said as she sat in the sand, "you should go take care of that and you're not welcome here so don't come back."

"The leopard scratched me across my chest."

"He should've done a whole lot more than that, he should've bit your balls off."

He huffed angrily, he for sure expected her to at least care that he got injured trying to help her but when she didn't. He walked over to her tent, picked it up and started breaking it apart. Olivia jumped up.

"What are you doing!" she screamed.

He dragged it out to the sea and to throw it in the water She ran behind him and tried to stop him, hitting him in the back but he ignored her and flung the pieces into the water and then he flipped her the finger and walked away.

"What is wrong with you!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, "I hate you, I hate this stupid fucking island," eyes welled up with water from both and anger and him and frustration from being stuck on the island.

He stepped forward to try to console her.

"Do not touch me."

He stepped back.

"Fine but you don't have a tent anymore so you can't stay out here."

She stormed over to her items on the shore, picked them up and then headed back in the direction of the Fitz's tent.

He gave her some space to walk ahead, his chest was burning even move since he decided to wrestle with her over the tent.

By the time they got back to Fitz's tent, he immediately pulled off his shirt and went for the first aid kit. He took out napkins, gauze, tape and wound dressing. He sat in the sand and laid everything out in front of him. He took the napkins and wiped the blood from his chest. Olivia watched him and felt bad when she saw the four scratch lines that ran down his chest from where the leopard scratched him. The scratches were deep enough for her to see flesh, but they weren't deep enough to be fatal. Fitz took some antibiotic ointment and began applying it over his chest, she could see he was in pain, even if he wasn't crying about it.

She was silently annoyed at herself for caring but she decided to help him so she walked over and without a word she took the ointment and a small napkin and began applying it to chest. He leaned back on the sand and allowed her to help him.

Fitz could see she was still really upset with him.

"Isn't it tiring, pretending to be mad at me all the time?"

She pressed the napkin against his open wound.

"FUCKKK!" He screamed in pain.

He looked at Olivia, though she wasn't smiling, she was smug.

"I'm sorry for what I said okay, please forgive me."

He seemed sincere but then again, he always did.

"No."

"No, you don't forgive me?"

"I don't forgive you and I don't accept your apology."

"Why not?"

"Because you keep doing it, you say and do hurtful things and just because you apologize, that doesn't make it okay," she paused and looked at him, "you're mean Fitz."

She took the gauze spread it across his chest.

"I didn't mean to say what I said last night, it went too far."

"Why did you say it?"

"I don't know, I say a lot of things I don't mean."

"Like that apology you just gave me?"

"No, I meant that."

Olivia didn't respond, she didn't have anything to say.

Fitz realized he wasn't going to get off that easy and decided to leave it there. He looked up at the sky as Olivia bandaged him up.

"It's going to rain pretty badly later on."

Olivia looked up at the sky, it was clear although it had gotten a little windy.

She applied the last bit of tape to his chest and then packed up all the medical supplies and went back over to the tent and sat by herself.

As the day progressed Olivia realized that Fitz was right. They sky was was no longer bright and clear, it was filled with dark, heavy clouds ready to burst.

Fitz got large rocks and anchored the tent to them so it wouldn't blow away in the wind. They brought all their personal belonging in the tent and left all the fruits outside.

By evening, the rain began to pour. They laid in the tent, side by side, not speaking to each other. Though the tent protected them from the wind, it didn't protect them fully from the rain, it still found its way through the leaves and as a result, they were both soaked.

Fitz could hear Olivia's teeth chattering, the temperature had dropped and it was cold. They both had blankets but it didn't do much the help. Fitz scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her, hoping his body heat would help warm her up.

"Don't touch me."

"Oh my god, will you just grow up and stop being a brat-"

"I'm not a brat, if anyone's a brat, it's you."

"I'm not the one who acting like a child, you'd rather freeze than let me warm you up just to make a point."

Though it was pitch black in the tent, their eyes had adjusted so much that they could make out each other figures.

She swatted his hands away from her and turned her back to him. Now he was offended. He grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me," she yelled.

"I'm touching you, what are you gonna do about it."

He ran his hands up and down her body, not in a sexual way but enough to annoy her.

"Jesus christ! Will you stop.."

"I'm touching you Olivia, what are you gonna do about it."

She poke him in his chest with her finger, directly on his wound and he howled in pain and let her go. She immediately felt terrible.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly.

He didn't respond.

"Fitz? Are you okay?"

She could see his silhouette, he was holding his chest.

"Fitz?"

"It's fine, I'm okay."

She could tell he was upset by how cold his tone was.

"I already apologized to you Olivia, isn't that enough?"

"No, it's not."

"What would be enough?" he asked.

"I don't know, I don't want you to say or do mean things to me and think it's okay because you can just apologize after and I'll just forgive you."

"Fine."

"You see what I mean, you're so quick to get angry and lash out."

"I'm not angry, I...just don't know what to do to make this better, I actually hate it when your upset with me."

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what?"

"The things you said that night, that really hurt me."

"I said it because I wanted to be a dick, I was annoyed and horny and I took it out on you. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, it was wrong of me."

Olivia was quiet for a moment.

"If I'm so unattractive, why were you horny?"

"Really, out of everything I said, that's what picked up?"

"Well you said it.."

"Well, I never actually said you were unattractive. I said you weren't special, which obviously isn't true, I don't even know why you're feelings are hurt, you must've known I was lying."

"Of course but I still didn't like hearing it and you shouldn't say things you don't mean either."

"I know, I'm working on it, I'm 32 years old and I'm still working on it."

She sighed.

"Thanks for saving me today, I wasn't going to tell you thanks but since you apologized I guess I can say thank you."

She could feel him smiling even though she couldn't see it. She turned her back to him once again and brought the blanket up to her shoulders to warm up but it wasn't working.

"I really hate myself for saying this but maybe we should cuddle to warm up."

"Oh, now you wanna cuddle, the answer is no, you blew it, you had your chance and you blew it."

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm kidding."

He scooted closer and she felt something poke her in the back.

"Oh my god, SNAKE," she screamed.

"It's not a snake Olivia."

She jumped up, "where's the flashlight, check, something just poked me."

"It's not a snake, calm down."

"No, you don't know that, check."

"It's not a snake, it's my penis, my dick is hard, I didn't want to tell you and burn your virgin ears off."

"Are you just saying that to be obnoxious or-"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Did I do that?"

"No, the rain did it- of course it was you."

"You pervert."

He laughed, "a little bit, yeah."

She felt like teasing.

"Can I touch it?"

"At your own risk."

Olivia reached over, at first she felt his stomach, his sculpted abs and then she slid her hands down slowly until she reached his groin then she stopped.

"I shouldn't."

It was like a knife through the heart for Fitz, he was positive she just did that to tease him. He wanted to fuck her so bad it made his head spin. All he could constantly think about how tight she would be, or if she would cry or scream her first time. He was arrogant enough to think that if he wanted her he could have her but so far, that hadn't been the case. It was hard for any man to be stuck on an island with a beautiful woman, virgin or not, and not want to devour her, let alone him, a satyromaniac, as diagnosed by his last therapist.

"You did that on purpose?"

"Yes, I did."

"Okay, well now you need to cover your virgin ears and close your virgin eyes because I'm going to masterbate right here beside you."

"No, Fitz, Don't do that."

"Cover your ears Liv, I'm a screamer," he teased.

"No!"

He laughed.

"I'm just fucking with you. But I'll never understand how you can pretend you don't want me."

"I'm not pretending," she quipped.

"It was only two days ago that I had you naked in the lagoon, your pussy was spraying more than the damn waterfall behind us and all I'd done was kiss you. Now you can lie if you want but- I know what I felt."

"That's not wh-"

"-I can understand why you want to hide your attraction for me, I'm not a good guy, the only problem is, that's why you like isn't it, that's what makes your pussy wet."

Olivia wasn't stupid, she knew what he was doing but it was working.

"I know what you're doing, it's not going to work."

"It's working right now baby girl, did you just squeeze your legs together just so your clit would stop throbbing."

"No."

"It hurts doesn't it, I can related, the thought of my cock in your tight little pussy hurts me too."

"No Fitz, I'm serious, stop it."

He scooted a little closer.

"What? No one's ever talked dirty to you before?" he whispered in her ear from behind.

Olivia turned and laid on her back, she could feel him leaning over her.

"It's not going to work on me," she responded.

That's when he stopped, he knew she was bothered and he wanted to leave her thinking. They were still both drench in water, the wind outside whirled and whistled, thunder rolled and lightning stroke but in that moment, all of the outside distractions didn't matter, all that mattered in that moment was them. Their wild attractions to each other, it certainly wasn't love... not yet, it was like and a unnerving possessiveness that they both held for each other, even if neither would admit it.

More time passed.

"I'm cold," Olivia said, knowing what the consequences of having him closer to her might be.

Fitz scooted closer and wrapped his arms around her. She could feel his erection against her ass, it was hard and it almost felt as if there were no clothes between them.

They laid in uncomfortable silence until Olivia turned around and faced him.

"What?" he said softly.

"One kiss," Olivia responded after what was only a short breath but it seemed like forever.

She could feel him smile, almost triumphantly as he leaned down to kiss her. She hated to admit that she loved his bad boy ways, everything about him was sexy and amusing and mysterious and the way he always risked his life to save her no matter who or what came up against him, made her want him. She was finally going to give him a part of herself that she had kept safe from everyone else.

She felt his tongue in her mouth, it wasn't eager or hungry and she liked that. He kissed her slowly, softly, rubbing the textures of their warm tongues together, shoving it in and out while he felt her out to see how far she was willing to let him go. He'd thought it was his lucky day only two days earlier but Olivia showed him he was sadly mistaken and he knew it could very well happened again.

He brought his body fully on top of hers as his moved from her mouth and began raining kisses down on her neck and shoulders. She held onto the nape of his neck, her legs were still locked together. Though she'd made the inner decision that she was going to go all the way, it was very odd for her because all she could think about was whether she'd regret it, how she would feel the morning after.

They were both skeptical of the other's intentions but that might have been part of the reason they were so attracted with to each other and that made it all the more exciting.

Fitz unzipped her sweater and pulled it off and then he kissed line down her stomach until he reach the band of her leggings. He pulled down and was relieved when Olivia slightly elevated her body to allow him to pull them off completely. He throw them to the side and then opened her legs in front of him.

There she was, the prize that he'd had his eyes on for almost three months was now his to take.

He ran his hands up and down her thighs slowly and then reached to take her panties off but he realized she didn't have any on. It then occurred to him that she must've been so scared at the lagoon after the leopard incident that she never bothered to put her underwear on. The thought made him smile.

He opened her legs wider and then he pulled his pants down and then kicked them off.

He kneeled in between her legs and fisted himself, preparing to enter her.

He took a deep breath, realizing he was actually nervous and he had no idea why, it was just sex.

He leaned over her, "relax okay."

She nodded and even though he couldn't see her, he got the sense to go on.

He ran his index finger up and down her slit just to see if she was wet enough and when he got the confirmation he was seeking, he replaced his finger with his cock, just barely rubbing it up and down her slit.

He could hear her breathing deeply, in anticipation.

He finally stop at her hole and slipped just his tip in. Olivia closed her legs reflexively and Fitz gently opened them again.

He pulled out and slipped it in again but just a little further this time.

"Mmm," she moaned.

He pulled out and used his spit to lubricate his tip and then he entered her again, even further but still It was just the tip.

"Ahhh," she moaned, slightly in pain.

Olivia took a few deep breaths to calm herself when she realized that she might have been in over her head and she was beginning to wonder if she'd made a mistake.

Fitz leaned down and kissed her, he could feel her begin to tense up and he needed her to relax. His kissing managed to calm her down a little and then pulled out and entered her again, this time he tried to go all the way with one slow thrust but she was too tight, it was actually hurting him as well.

"I can't take it, I can't take it, you have to stop, it hurts," she cried. "It hurts."

He pulled out and felt when she locked her legs together tightly.

"Liv, I'll stop if you want me to but if I stop now, it'll still be there tomorrow and you have to go through this all over again the next time you decide to do this."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, silents for a moment before she spoke "do it," she said softly.

"Hold onto me."

She wrapped her arm tightly around his neck.

"Scratch me, bite me, do whatever you need to do to make me feel whatever you're feeling okay," he said softly.

She sniffled and nodded.

He rested his forehead against her and kissed her and entered her again, with his full length, pushing past her hymen.

"Fuck," he moaned while Olivia simultaneously cried out in pain, "I know, I'm sorry," he said as he kissed her. He thrusted again

All Olivia could feel was unmitigated pain, nothing about it felt good, all Fitz could feel was complete and total pleasure, more than he ever dreamed.

Fitz continued to thrust slowly, trying to be as gentle as possible and fighting not to lose his way because if he became too excited and thrusted too fast or too hard or too deep, as great as it would feel for him, it would hurt her.

He leaned down and kissed her again, "you're doing great babygirl," he whispered as Olivia's whimpers of pain turned to soft moans. He tried not to go too deep, giving her only about half of his length.

"F-f-itz," she stammered as she dug her nails deeper into his back.

"Ahh shit," he yelped.

"Oh-ohhh-ohh-uh my god," she uttered breathlessly.

Fitz realized she was about to orgasm.

"You cuming for me baby," he whispered.

"mm-hmmm," she moaned breathlessly.

Her whole body began quaked as her orgasm took her. Her walls pulsed and clenched tightly around him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and bit her lips to stop herself from moaning too loudly.

Fitz's orgasm was burgeoning as welling he knew if he stayed inside her much longer he would not have the restraint to pull out. He stroked her a couple more time and that was enough to bring him to the edge and then he pulled out and stroked himself until he came with a loud grunt, spraying cum all over her stomach.

He laid beside her on the ground, they were both breathing deeply trying to catch their breaths.

"You okay over there baby girl?"

"Y-yes," she said shakily.

He pulled her closer and snuggled her, wrapping his arm tightly around her body. He kissed her shoulder and then he turned her face to him and kissed her lips. He ran his hands up and down her body slowly attempting to comfort her.

It worked, she was still feeling pain but the more time passed, the more it subsided.

They both slowly drifted off the sleep a short time later.

* * *

The next morning, as Olivia slept she felt something hard poke her in the back and immediately jumped up.

"Snake!" She screamed as she jumped up and ran out of the tent completely naked. It wasn't until she stopped that she felt pain in her lower abdomen, it was as if she'd been punched there over and over again, it was a very unique kind of pain, she'd never felt it before last night.

Fitz ran out behind her, naked as well.

"That wasn't a snake."

Fitz had woken up just moments before her, he already had an erection just from his dreams about last night, he was snuggled behind her and that's why his erection poked her.

Olivia looked at him completely naked with an erection for the first time.

"Oh my god, that was inside me," she said as she covered her private with her hands as if she was protecting them from Fitz's penis.

"Well..I mean...yes, unless there was someone else in the tent," he said with a smile.

"Why do you have an erection?"

"It's morning and I'm alive….but also I was having a really great dream before I woke up, I was naked, you would have loved it, just like you love this right now."

Olivia smiled and shook her head then looked down at her body. She expected to see blood but there was none, she figured it must've washed away during the night with all the rain that was leaking into the tent.

She kneeled in the sand and held her stomach.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to her and kneeled beside her.

"Yeah, I think so."

He smiled.

"So, somebody jumped off the virgin train last night, how was it, was it everything you ever dreamed?"

"It was...okay," she said trying to dampen his mood, he seemed a little too glib, she also wanted to see if he was going to lash out but he didn't, he smiled.

"BULLSHIT- Oh Fitz, I can't it, I can't take it, oh my god," he sang.

She covered her ears, "oh-okay fine, it wasn't terrible and by they way, I could've been faking all of that."

"Please, I felt your orgasm, I'm not like these other amateurs that fall for that shit."

"Okay fine, I came, what's your point?"

"My point is, I'd like to hear you say, 'you made me cum'."

"I just said that."

"No, not like that, I wanna hear the words 'you made me cum'."

"I'm not saying that."

"Oh my god, Fitz, I can't take it-" he teased.

"Oh my god, fine, you made me cum," she said quietly.

Fitz smiled, "what it this, a whisper party? I want the animals in the forest to hear it, say 'you made me cum' and then you can probably gimme a little echo on that, 'you made me cum, cum, cum…"

She laughed and shook her head, "you made me cum, cum, cum," she said into the forest.

Fitz applauded and chuckled.

"See you're smiling, was that so hard?"

"Yes actually, it was like pulling teeth."

He laughed again.

"You orgasm like a star, by the way."

She laughed and stood up.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked.

"I want to bathe, I really need to bathe."

"Okay, let's go."

"Wait, I'm starving, I need some fruit."

Olivia walked over to the gathering of fruit, holding her stomach because she still felt pain and Fitz noticed but he didn't say anything. She ate a few fruits, as did Fitz and then she grabbed her clothes to take with her to the lagoon. As they were about to head over, Fitz lifted her up.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?"

She smiled.

"I want you to carry me."

She swung her around and carried her on his back to the lagoon. When they arrived, she dropped all their belongings on the shore and he let her down and they walked into the water together. Olivia walked to the waterfall, while Fitz floated across the water.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends," he sang.

Olivia laughed.

"You were watching me yesterday, for how long?"

"Long enough," he said as he stood in the water.

"How's your chest?" She asked.

"Physical pain is temporary, I'll be fine."

He walked over to her by the fall.

"Are you okay?"

"I told you I was."

"I know but you took a big step, you trusted me with your body and I just want to make sure you're okay."

"You want to have sex again, don't you?"

"So bad," he said with a smile, "but I also meant what I said just now."

"I'm okay but we don't have any condoms, we already took a chance last night and I know you pulled out but do you really want to take that chance again?"

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed his face in the nape of her neck.

"I do."

He ran his hands up her body and parked them around her breasts.

"You have to take your time," she said softly. She was still feeling pain in her abdomen from how deep he'd been in her the prior night.

"I will."

He hoisted her leg up on the rock and bent her over slightly, he ran his hands up and down her back and ass as she braced herself against the rocks. He felt her opening with his finger, she was moist. He licked two fingers and then slipped them in and fucked her against the rocks just to give her time to get ready for him. When he could feel her slimy juices running down his fingers he pulled them out and stroke himself before entering her slowly with his cock. He fucked her with just a little more than his tip because he realized she was still sore from last night and he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had.

In the span of one night, she'd changed the way he thought about a few things, one was that fucking someone senseless the way he usually did wasn't anything compared to what they did last night and secondly, he realized that he was going to have to be in his best behavior is he wanted what they had to continue, he could already envision all the different things he wanted to do to her and with her and not all of it included sex and he knew that if he kept saying and doing stupid things as he'd done before, chances are, they wouldn't happen.

"Ahh Fitz, too deep, it's too deep, it hurts," she uttered.

He felt the need to be so close to her that he didn't realize he'd been giving her way more than he intended, he pulled out and turned her around.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay."

He raised her leg over his arm and entered her again, slowly.

"Mmm," she moaned.

He leaned down as kissed her lips and neck as he slowly thrust back and forth, trying not to get too carried away by the immense amount of pleasure he was feeling.

"So fucking wet, so fucking tight," he whispered against her lips as he was trying and barely succeeding to hold back his orgasm.

He pressed his thumb against her clit and massaged it.

She locked her lips against him, not exactly kissing him, just seeking a way to stop herself from screaming or moaning too loudly as she orgasmed. Half way through hers, Fitz came as well and barely managed to pull out in time.

If he was being honest, he was almost sure he came inside her.

He kissed her again.

She was surprised at how affectionate he was, she wondered if he was always like that or if it was just her.

He took his time bathing her under the waterfall and then himself. They didn't linger in the lagoon, not after having a leopard stop by the day before. They dressed and headed back to their spot on the beach, after Fitz carried her once again, on his back.

It wasn't awkward that they were now sleeping together but it was new. Olivia still hadn't really thought about what would happen now and she decided to just enjoy what was. Although she didn't have anything to compare it to and as painful as it was, she didn't imagine sex got much better than what she'd experienced last night and this morning.

By the time they reached the tent, they both heard a loud horn. Fitz immediately knew what it was, it was the horn from the deltas rescue plane.

The animals in the forest went insane and they could hear roars, croaks and hisses from the shore. There was another horn, Fitz grabbed the flare gun and shot it into the air a few times.

The red flares burst like fireworks.

The sound of the loud horn got closer until the sand on the shore began to blow. Olivia turned her back to stop the sand from blowing into her eyes. Moments later, the plane landed on the shore about 50 feet away from them. Fitz and Olivia walked in the direction of the plane, as Scott, Mellie and Akio jumped out and headed towards them.

Scott ran to his brother and hugged him.

"I thought you died asshole," he said with a smile.

"Nope," Fitz chuckled.

When Scott let him go, he stepped back and then settled his arm around Olivia's waist, everyone seemed to notice he did this except for him. Mellie icily glared at Olivia.

"What happened to your chest?" Scott asked.

"There are leopards here, they're not very nice," Olivia replied for him.

"I'm glad you're okay," Scott replied.

"Thanks." Olivia replied, "you have no idea how happy I am that you found us."

"You know Fitz, if you had given me a couple more days, I would've died my hair brown and flew back to your house on Beverly hill and stole all your shit, your identity and your really great credit and I would've taken all those valley girls you keep on rotation, I would've paid every single one of them a visit and showed them who their real daddy was."

"Oh please, you child, get outta my face."

They both laughed.

Olivia felt slightly awkward about Scott comment on all the women he kept in rotation but tried not to think on it.

They didn't chat long on the beach because Fitz and Olivia didn't really want to stick around for it. Instead they hurried back to the plane to headed back to the base and used the time in the plane to explain what happened and how it all went down.


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia laid in her bathtub, surrounded by warm water and bubbles. Almost an hour after being given an evaluation and cleared by the base's doctor she was able to get some time to herself. As she laid in the tub, she thought about everything that happened on the island. She still couldn't believe she took that step with him and she still didn't know whether to congratulate or kick herself. She was waiting to see how he would treat her once they were back at the base before she made that judgement.

She was hoping to go home and take some time away from everyone, to regroup. There wasn't much time left before everything was suppose to go down and she need to be clear about her feelings for him before that happened.

She eventually fell asleep in the tub and woke up a little later when her room bell rang.

She stretched and stood up then took her time getting out of the tub, she still didn't feel like herself and that nagging pain she felt in her lower abdomen from sex was still lingering.

She wrapped her towel robe around her body and went to answer her door. It was Fitz.

He looked like his usual self, freshly shaven, hair combed and wearing black long sleeve and black pants.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

She stepped aside and let him in and then went to sit on her bed. The first thing Fitz saw were her wet legs and he felt the urge to cover them up so he could focus and ask her what he meant to ask her.

It was awkward because neither knew what to say to the other, now that they were back in familiar territory.

Olivia cleared her throat.

"So, uhm, I want to go home, just for a day, I just, I really need to get out of here."

He smiled because he'd planned to take her away anyways.

"Get dressed, I'll get the plane ready."

"Really, you're letting me leave?"

"I'm taking you."

She smiled.

"Get dressed and meet me in bay 08 in 20 minutes."

"Okay."

Fitz left and Olivia quickly dried herself and got dressed in black leggings and a t shirt and a pair of flip flops. She grabbed her Chanel bag and headed off to meet Fitz in the bay.

She found him standing by a small jet.

"To New York we go," she said as she walked up to him, "by the way, please don't crash again."

"Shut up," he joked.

She walked up the steps and into the cockpit of the two passenger plane and proceeded to strap herself in. Fitz joined her shortly after and strapped himself in as well.

They took off shortly after on the southern runway. Once they reached high altitude, Olivia relaxed into her seat.

"Do they know who shot us down?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, we always find out, sooner or later."

"Who's in charge when you're not there?"

"Akio, he's second in command and acting commander when I'm absent."

"Who'd win in a fight, you or him?" she asked curiously.

"The record stands, 8-6, I've won 8 times, he's won 6."

"You've lost 6 fights against him?"

"Yes, he's a tough motherfucker. He kicked my ass every single time."

Olivia laughed.

"So how's your chest, what did they do to it?"

"Stitches."

"Does it still hurt?"

"A little."

"Didn't they give you pain medication?"

"I don't take pain medication and the worst pain is gone anyways."

"Why don't you like to take pain medication?"

"I like to know where on my body hurts and I don't want to get dependent pills on either."

"So when you're in pain you just take it, you don't do anything to stop it from hurting?"

"When I'm in pain I smoke a joint and drink a beer then I go to sleep, that usually helps."

"Well that's one way, I suppose."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, happy to not be stranded anymore. The first thing I plan to do when I get to New York is to get a chip butty and a latte. I just want to sleep in my own bed."

He chuckled because she wasn't going to New York and he wondered how she would react once she knew.

After three hours, they were cruising over pacific ocean, he was waiting on clearance to land at the Los Angeles international airport. Olivia still had no idea what was going on, she had fallen asleep an hour earlier.

"U.S. navy aircraft 34-2145n you are cleared for landing on runway 12."

Fitz signaled that he got the notice and then flew inland and proceeded to land the plane.

Once he landed, he nudged Olivia to wake her up.

"Liv, wake up."

He checked his watch, it was after 11pm.

"Liv."

She sat up, slightly disoriented.

"We've arrived."

He opened the hatch so they could exit the plane. They had airport personnel waiting for them on the ground. Fitz helped Olivia out first and then he followed.

"Welcome to LAX, general, good to see you again," one man said.

Olivia raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"LAX, we're supposed to be a JFK?"

"I took a pit stop."

"What?"

Fitz pulled out his specialize military id which allowed him to easily pass through customs with any one of his delta members.

"Thank you General," the other man said, "we can escort you to check out now."

Fitz nodded and followed behind the men with Olivia.

"Why are we in LA?"

"You said you wanted to see Beverly Hills, I'm going to show you."

"Don't you have to get back to the base?"

"No, the doctors suggested I take a few days off to heal, I decided to take those days at my home. We'll spend a few days here then I'll take you to New York, how does that sound?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"No, you do, if you don't want to stay I can turn around and fly you to New York right now, it's up to you."

Olivia took a second to think about it.

"I'll stay but I don't have clothes or anything."

"We can buy some tomorrow."

"Alright."

Fitz smiled and turned back towards the two men.

They quickly went through customs, Fitz showed his id and Olivia showed her passport and then within 15 minutes, they were out of the airport.

As they stood on the taxi curb, Fitz pulled out his cell.

"We're outside, do you see us...okay."

He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. A black mercedes sedan pulled up moments later and slightly chubby, short hispanic man with long hair pulled into a ponytail stepped out.

"Fitz, what's up man?"

He walked over and embraced Fitz in a half hug.

"Nothing, you look good man, you growing, getting taller," Fitz teased.

"Fuck you."

He flipped Fitz the finger and then waved to Olivia.

"Hi, I'm Lucky."

"I'm Olivia."

Lucky smiled and turned back to Fitz.

"How's Zeus?"

"Good, couldn't take him this time."

"And Scott?"

"He's fine."

Fitz held the backdoor of the car open for Olivia and then got in beside her, Lucky went back to the driver's seat and took off.

They drove in silence for a while, Olivia stationed herself at the window. She'd never been to Los Angeles and she was excited to see where Fitz was from.

"Lucky, how do you know Fitz, because I know him and I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that he has other friends?"

Lucky laughed.

"I'm nice," Fitz added in his own defense.

"He has no friends, that's why he has me," Lucky teased.

"Eat a dick."

Lucky laughed again.

"So, what's been going on with you since I last saw you."

"My girlfriend left me."

"That sucks," Fitz remarked.

"I got kicked out of my apartment."

"Wow."

"Yea and my dad got deported."

Fitz chuckled and Olivia slapped him on his arm.

"That's not funny," she scolded.

"Please, Olivia, I'm used to this asshole."

"No, I'm sorry, it's just- that's pretty fucked up," said Fitz.

"You're loco man but on the bright side I'm having sex with your maid in your house every night so that's makes me feel better."

"Who Veronica, isn't she married?" Fitz asked.

"Yep."

"Congratulations man-"

Olivia stared at him, scolding him.

"-I mean, shame on you, you need better morals, how dare you have sex with a married woman who is willing to have sex with you," Fitz turned to Olivia and smiled, "saved it."

"No, not really."

Lucky laughed and wondered who Olivia was to Fitz.

"So Olivia, where are you from, Australia, England, Scotland, it all sounds the same to me?"

Lucky had a slight spanish accent when he spoke.

"I was born in New York but I grew up in England and now I'm back in New York. Where are you from?"

"Me, I was born in Mexico but I came here with my family when I was 10, been here ever since."

"What part of Mexico?" Olivia asked.

"Mexico city, what part of England are you from?"

"London. How did you meet Fitz?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" Lucky asked.

"Yes."

"I was a valet for Philippe's and Benihana's a few years back, every few months, Fitz used to come by every night for maybe a week few with a few different girls, sometimes two at once, these valley girls don't play. He seems like a dick but he can be every nice, he used to tip me a hundred dollar bill every time I saw him so I fell in love with him."

Olivia laughed.

"One night we were talking while we we're waiting for one of the other valets to bring his car around and this obnoxious rich dick, no offense Fitz cause I know you're one-"

Fitz chuckled.

"This guy was being a real dick because his car was taking to long to come around and he decided to take it out on me, I didn't want to lose my job so I couldn't really curse him out the way I wanted to but Fitz stood up for me, told him to fuck off and the guy backed off because I guess when your like 6'4 and jacked and also the governor's son people don't tell you to fuck off back. Anyhow, that's when I realized he was cool as fuck and we've been friends ever since."

"Wow and you drive a Mercedes now so I guess you had the last laugh with that guy who was being rude to you."

"Oh no, this is Fitz's car."

"Oh- sorry, I just thought-"

"It's cool, since he's away working most of the time he lets me drive his cars and stay at his house a few times a week just to make sure that burglars aren't breaking in and the gardener and pool guy doesn't steal shit. It works out for me because when girls see a fine hombre like myself driving a Maserati, all the panites drop."

Olivia laughed.

"Lucky for you."

"Ah you get it, you get the name, I'm Lucky man, I can't complain."

"So what's your real name?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, I don't usually tell people my government-"

"Your government?" Olivia asked confused.

"That means his full name," Fitz interjected, "his name is Bonifacio, his mom thought it was exotic."

Olivia laughed.

"Come on man, it's Lucky. Olivia please call me Lucky."

"I will," Olivia said with a smile.

Time flew, after just under an hour's drive, they were pulling into Fitz beverly hillside home.

It was huge, too big for a single man. Two story, with mostly glass paneling with brown wood floors and white concrete walls, a very modern and minimal design. The yard was big as well.

The gate opened automatically and as Lucky drove in, Olivia could see the gorgeous view of the city. Lucky parked the car in the yard, where there were three other cars, a Range Rover, a Maserati and a Lamborghini, all of them jet black.

Fitz opened the car door and stepped out and then took Olivia's hand and helped her out as well. She walked past the infinity pool leading out to the view of the city.

"Liv," Fitz called from the front door of the house.

She made her way over to him and Lucky.

"Bye Lucky, I'll see you in three days."

"Come on man, you've got like six bedrooms in there and I also got kicked out of my apartment."

"Stay with your mom."

"Fine but I'm taking in the benz,"

"No, take your car, I'm going out in the day tomorrow and I need it."

It was then that Olivia noticed an old nissan parked near the bushes.

"Fine, I'll see you on Sunday for football. Bye Olivia."

"I can't play soccer right now, I got my chest scratched up."

"I don't care if you got your dick scratched up, I'll see you at 10am," Lucky said, ignoring him.

"You gonna pick me up?" Fitz asked.

"No meet me by the field and by the way my mom said you should come over on Sunday for dinner, you know she loves you man."

"Okay," Fitz replied.

Fitz opened the door and stepped aside so Olivia could walk in, he followed behind her then closed it. The inside was huge, so much of the wall was glass that she'd already seen it from outside. Like she imagined, there was nothing personal about the decor, in fact she was sure he didn't even design it. It was modern, minimal, all the furniture was dark wood except for the sofa which was white, so were the rugs.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Uhm, not really."

"I'm really tired, so I'm gonna go to bed, if you wanna stay up, I have cable and internet, the wifi password is in the computer desk, the fridge should be fully stocked if you get hungry."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Night."

Fitz walked up the floating wooden staircase and disappeared on the second floor.

Olivia wondered what she should do, she slept during the day and she also slept on the flight so she wasn't tired, she also wasn't hungry but decided to eat something anyways.

She kicked off her flip flops and rested her purse on the entrance table then she walked to the living room. There was a huge flat screen tv in front of the couch. She took the remote, turned it on and began flipping through the channels until she found on of her favorite movies, 'Pretty Woman' but it was almost finished, luckily Fitz had tivo so she was able to rewind it to the beginning.

As the opening credits played, she walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find something to eat. There was a tray of beer so she took one and then she look in the cupboard and found potato chips and then headed back to the sofa.

Two movies later, she fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

The next morning when Fitz woke up, he realized that Olivia wasn't beside him on the bed. He wondered if she slept in another room and got up to go find her. He checked all the bedrooms upstairs and when she wasn't in any of them he headed downstairs. As he walked down the stairs he heard the tv and then saw Olivia sleeping on the couch, wrapped up in the throw blanket.

He turned off the tv and wrapped up the potato chips and placed it back in the cupboard and threw the empty bottle of beer away then proceeded to make himself a pot of coffee. Once the coffee machine finished brewing the cup, he left a little in the pot for Olivia if she wanted some and then walked back over to Olivia who was still fast asleep.

He wanted to wake her up but thought that would be obnoxious so he headed back upstairs to finish his coffee and shower.

Halfway through his cup of coffee he was seriously rethinking his decision to not wake her. He turned on his stereo system and played smooth alternative rock, loud enough for her to hear it hoping it would wake her. It did.

Olivia heard music emanating from all corners of the house and found it hard to sleep so she got up. She stretched and stood up, she figured Fitz must have been awake since the music was playing so she went to find him. She headed upstairs and the first room she came across was the master bedroom. There was a glass wall facing outside, a huge freshly slept in California king bed, a nightstand with a lamp on both sides of the bed, a large standing mirror, a rug and door to his closet, other than that the room was pretty barren for the large amount of space he had. Another thing she noticed was how cold it was, substantially colder than the other parts of the house. She turned to head out only to bump into Fitz's chest.

"Oops, I'm sorry."

He was brushing his teeth so he shrugged as if to let her know it was no big deal. She watched as he pulled off his watch and threw it on the bed and then headed back to the bathroom, she followed him.

The bathroom was completely white with marble tiles. There was a white tub on one side of the room and a clear glass door shower on the other side, there were also two bathroom sinks.

"Do you have a new toothbrush and a washcloth so I can take a shower?"

Fitz opened the door to the bathroom vanity and took out a new toothbrush and washcloth for her, then he walked to the bathroom closet and took out a towel for her to dry off once she was done.

She went to the other sink to brush her teeth and wash her face, Fitz finished a little before she did and walked over to the shower and turned on the faucet.

He pulled off his white t shirt and then his pajama bottoms, he wore no underwear underneath and then got into the shower.

She watched him, with every move he made his muscles flexed, all she could remember was their night in the tent and more so the next morning in the lagoon which was substantially more enjoyable for her, mostly because it was less painful.

The more the thought about it, the bolder she became and decided to join him in the shower, after all, he wouldn't have stripped naked in front of her and went inside a clear glass shower where she could see everything if he didn't want her to join him.

She began undressing.

When Fitz saw her, he smiled, he had been hoping she would get the message.

Once she was fully naked, she walked over and opened the glass door to the shower. Fitz stood blocking her path, with water dripping down his face.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"That depends.."

"On?"

"Whether or not you want to start the morning off with a bang."

She chuckled, getting his not so subtle hint.

"Do you have a condom?"

"No, it's in my nightstand."

She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her naked body and then walked to his room. She looked in the drawers of his nightstand and found a box of magnum condoms. She took one and then headed back to the bathroom. She dropped her towel at the shower door and stepped in.

She handed the condom to Fitz, he ripped it opened and then slipped it on his now erect penis.

He grabbed her and lifted her in the air and backed her up against the wall. He did it so suddenly that she couldn't help but squeal delightfully.

He pressed his lips down against hers, with his fingers gently pressed around her throat. Fitz picked her leg up over his arm. He spit on his fingertips and rubbed it in between her legs to moistened her up before he slid his tip in slowly and then began pumping into her as he kissed her up against the wall.

The moment he was inside her, he began panting uncontrollably.

"Do not cum, hold it, hold it," he kept saying to himself. He'd never been with a virgin before and he was still getting used how tight she was, he was trying and seemingly failing to hold back his orgasm.

He had to pull out and then he let her leg down.

"What's wrong?" she asked slightly out of breath and confused.

"Nothing babygirl."

Fitz kissed her and turned her around, he needed less friction, if that was possible.

He braced her up against the wall and then wrapped his arms around her body, planting his palm around her breasts.

"You're going to make me cum so fucking quick baby," he said said as he kissed her neck.

She blushed, she was still getting used to him in that way.

He pulled her body closer to his and then entered her again, thrusting at a substantially slower pace.

"Yesss," she moaned softly, barely loud enough for Fitz to hear.

Fitz reached down and pressed his middle finger against her clit and rubbed slow, deep circles.

"Ahhhh-" she choked out before he bit her lip to shut herself up.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No-no-no," she said frantically.

"You want me to keep you fucking nice and slow, like this?"

She nodded with her eyes closed.

He moved his hand from her breast and intertwined it with hers while he kept his other hand on her clit. He could tell she close.

"I want you to tell me when you're cuming for me okay?" he whispered breathlessly.

"Mhhmm..… I'm cuming," she panted softly.

He moved his hand from her clit and locked both her hands against her chest so she had no choice but to succumb to the full force of her orgasm, she couldn't worm or squirm her way out of it. He continued pumping into her, never quickened or slowed pace until his orgasm took him.

"Fuck-," he cursed as he came.

This time he didn't have to fret about pulling out because they had a condom.

He ran his hands up her body, taking his time to appreciate her curves and the softness of her skin and then he pulled out and he turned her around slowly and continued kissing her.

He slipped off the condom and absently threw it on the floor in the shower and he walked then over to the faucet so they could bathe.

Once they were finished, she stepped out with Fitz in tow and then grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, Fitz wrapped his towel around his waist and then led her to the bedroom.

Once she got into the bedroom, she went straight to the bed and plopped down lazily on the fluffy white comforter. Fitz walked over and sat beside her.

"What do you want to do today?"

She sighed.

"I had planned to get my hair done and maybe go to the spa because I feel like a total caveman but that was if you'd taken me to New York like you said you would, now I don't know what to do," she said playfully.

"We can still do all of that," he sat up, "get dressed, we can grab some breakfast and then walk down Rodeo drive and you can figure out exactly what you want to do."

"You'll take me to get all primped up."

"Yeah, unless you want me to hire a tour guide and then they can take you."

She hit his arm.

"Don't be a smart ass."

He smiled and stood up.

"Get ready."

He walked into his closet and threw on some navy blue chinos, a white t shirt and black slides. Olivia stood by his closet door, watching him get dressed.

"See something you like?" He asked as he dried his hair in the mirror.

She smiled and turned to head to the bathroom. As she was walking, Fitz snuck up behind her and picked her and threw her on the bed.

"FITZ!" She screamed.

He laughed and laid on top of her and pinned her hands above her head and then he kissed her lips. In the midst of all of that, her towel opened.

He kissed her neck and then kissed down her chest and over nipples.

"Mmm," she moaned softly.

He continued kissing down her stomach and then down her inner thigh, just to tease her and then he stood up.

"Get dressed," he said again.

She sat up and covered herself with the towel and then she walked to the bathroom and dressed in her leggings and t shirt. She combed her wet hair into a messy bun and lotioned her skin and used some of Fitz deodorant and then went looking for him.

She found him in the kitchen.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Um, what time is it?" She asked.

"Almost 10."

The front door opened and a small Latino woman with jet black hair walked in. She looked to be in her 30's.

"Good morning, Fitz, I didn't know you'd be back this weekend."

"Hey Veronica, how's the family, how's your husband? How's Lucky, have you two been getting along."

Olivia almost broke out into a laugh, it was so painfully obvious that he knew Veronica was sleeping with Lucky that she was embarrassed.

"Good, they've been good," she said awkwardly.

Fitz chuckled, succeeding in making it as awkward as he'd hoped.

"This is Olivia."

"Hello Olivia," Veronica greeted.

"Hi Veronica, it's so nice to meet you," Olivia said with a smile.

"Okay Vee, we're gonna head out, uh, you don't have to stay here all day, probably do a half day or whatever."

Veronica nodded, "thanks."

"Come on Liv, let's go."

The moment they stepped out the door Olivia elbowed him in his side.

"You're such a dick."

He laughed and threw his arm over her shoulder as they walked to his Benz. He opened the door for her and then walked over to the other side and got in. He opened the gate with the remote control and then pulled out and headed down the hill.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, where are we going first?"

"I was thinking we could go to a diner, get some breakfast."

"Splendid, I'm starving."

"Okay, so let me ask you something, why did you sleep on the couch last night?"

"I don't know, I just fell asleep."

"Are you sure you it's not because you didn't want to sleep in the bedroom with me?"

"I just let you fuck me in your shower, I think we're way past sleeping in the same bed, after all, we've slept in the same bed for most of the past five days when I was stuck with you on that island."

He chuckled.

"The shower was pretty great wasn't it?"

"Of course, that's all you hear."

Olivia looked around at all the huge mansions lining the road as they drove down the hill.

After about 20 minutes of driving Fitz pulled into the lot of a diner and parked into a spot. They got out and headed into the diner, a waitress seated them by the window and proceeded to take their order.

"Once again, welcome to Rachel's diner, I'm Rebecca, can I take your order or do you need a moment to look over the menu?"

Fitz look to Olivia and the waitress stole a glance at Fitz then looked away.

"We'll take a minute to look over the menu, thank you."

"I love your accent," the waitress complimented.

"Oh, thank you."

"I'm going to bring you some water while you two figure out your order okay?"

Olivia nodded.

Fitz leaned back in his chair, he'd been there many times and already knew what he was going to order, Olivia looked over the menu.

By the time the waitress came back, they were ready to order.

"Are you two ready?"

"Yes, I'll have the spinach and swiss cheese omelette with a side of bacon and then add extra bacon on that bacon," Fitz said.

The waitress chuckled, "okay and for you?"

"Can I have home fries and buttered bread and bacon for me as well."

"Drinks?"

"Black tea please," Olivia replied.

"Ginger ale."

"Okay, I'll be back with your order as soon as possible."

The waitress left and returned 15 minutes later with all their food.

"Thanks," Olivia said.

"You're welcome, enjoy and let me know if you need anything else."

Olivia nodded and then the waitress left.

She opened her butted bread and stuffed her fries in between it.

"That looks disgusting," Fitz said as he ate his omelette.

She held it up to him.

"Taste it."

"No, I'm good."

She bit a piece, "so good, try it."

"Alright, alright," he said as he bit a piece.

"It's disgusting."

"You're such a liar, it's really good," she said with a chuckle.

As they finished eating, their waitress stopped by with the bill and handed it to Fitz.

He reached into his wallet and pulled out his card and handed it back to her. As they waited for her to return, Fitz ate his last strip of bacon.

"What do you want to do first?"

"Can we go to the spa first?"

"Can you google the closest one?"

She pulled out her phone, thankful she'd felt it at the base the day they left to test their new jets. Fitz took his phone and it got ruined in the ocean water on his swim back to the shore, he got a new one when they returned to the base.

She googled the neared spa and found one on rodeo drive not to far from where they were. She showed it to Fitz and he knew right away where it was. When the waitress came back with his card, he signed the check and then they left. The waitress snuck her number in between copies of the bill but Fitz didn't mention it to Olivia, instead he left it at the table.

A few minutes away was Rodeo Drive, Fitz parked on the side of the road, he paid the meter for a day and then walk to the spa that was across the street.

Fitz sat in the waiting area as Olivia got her wild curly hair washed and straightened, her nails done, her eyebrows threaded and all the hair on her body waxed. She got a facial and a massage and at the end she pulled out her credit card to pay the bill but Fitz stopped her.

"I got it."

"No, it's alright-"

"I've got it," he insisted.

She was beautiful, more or less, exactly the way she looked when she first stepped off the helicopter, the first day he met her, like a pampered, spoiled girlfriend of a very rich man. Looking back he knew that was an unfair characterization of her, after investigating her for the first month after her arrival, he knew she was wealthy in her own right. She lived in a penthouse apartment overlooking Central Park in Manhattan, her apartment was fit for a queen, mostly gold, antique Italian and french furniture, with opulent decor, seeming no different than a room in the palace of Versailles in France. He knew all of that because just a week after she arrived at the base, he sent a team to her apartment to search it.

"No, I'll pay."

Fitz handed the card to the cashier, ignoring Olivia and then he signed the receipt.

"You look the same by the way."

"How kind of you."

"Technically it's a compliment, you look beautiful with or without being all done up. Don't make a fuss about it."

She rolled her eyes.

He took his card back and they headed through the door.

"You said you needed clothes right?"

"I do."

Fitz looked around.

"Take your pic, there's Chanel across the street, Saint Laurent, Gucci's over there, I think Barney's is down the street, that has more options I guess and by the way-"

He snatched her credit card from her and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Hey-"

"You don't need it, now pick a store, I don't have all day woman."

She chuckled.

"Why do I need to go I into saint Laurent, won't we be home all day?"

"Maybe we're going out tonight?"

"Going out? You're taking me out?"

"We're both going out to dinner, later, I'm not cooking and you're not cooking, we'll need to eat, you can't go to dinner in yoga leggings and a t shirt, well, you can but not to the place I'm taking you."

"You're talking me in a date," she teased.

"Yes! shit! Now can we go."

She smiled and pointed to a shop.

"Why don't we go to that boutique in there."

"Okay."

Fitz followed Olivia into the boutique and sat on the couch as she looked around. One of the sales women ran over to her immediately, noticing the Chanel bag on her shoulder, she sized her up to be willing to spend.

"I'm Sandra, welcome to Sachini, How can I help you?"

"I need a dress for dinner later, black or white, preferable white, fitted, short but not nightclub short."

"I think we have a few things you'll like, I'm gonna pull them and get a fitting room ready for you."

"Thank you."

She went back to sit beside Fitz in the couch as she waited.

"As I'm sitting here, I'm pretty sure I left the condom from earlier in the shower, Veronica is going to have a happy surprise."

"Oh my god, you didn't."

"I did."

"How could you forget that?"

"I was in that trance thing you do to me whenever we have sex."

"I don't do anything to you," she quipped.

"I disagree," he said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Ready," the saleswoman said as she walked out on them kissing.

Olivia broke the kiss and stood up.

"I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

Olivia went into the fitting room and began trying the dresses, one after the other she walked out and showed Fitz, each time he had the same reply, "it looks great," until she tried the very last one, "that's amazing," he said as she stepped in the platform.

It was a $1500 fitted, white, halter dress with a cowl neck and a slit up the thigh, it stopped just above her knees.

"I know, I love it."

"That's the one, your ass looks great."

"Excuse him please, I can't take him anywhere," Olivia said to the saleswoman.

"No worries."

"I'll take the dress."

"Perfect."

Olivia went back to the fitting room and changed into her clothes and gave the dress back to Sandra to checkout. Afterwards they went to Saint Laurent for shoes and then made the rounds up and down the shopping block for other clothes and shoes. Once she got into the groove, she didn't stop. She ended up buying things she didn't even need. She got the chance to buy perfume, deodorant, body oil and makeup, for which she was thankful. By late afternoon, they headed back to home after stopping at McDonald's and getting food.

Veronica was long gone by the time they got back to the house, Fitz dropped all her bag on the ground and took his McDonald to the couch and spread out and began eating as he flipped through channels to find something to watch.

Olivia washed her hands and sat beside him and took fries.

"You need to wash your hands, you've been out all day."

Fitz picked up more fries and looked directly at her as he stuffed them into his mouth.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

Fitz shifted his body and laid his head in her lap and continued eating his burger and fries. A movie played on the tv but neither of them were particularly interested in watching it. Fitz fell asleep on her lap after he finished his food, Olivia stayed up.

After an hour of watching him sleep, she eased his head off her lap and put a pillow in its place. She left him on the couch and went outside to look at the view and think to herself.

Later in the night, when Fitz woke up he realized Olivia was gone, it didn't take long for him to find her outside, looking out at the view. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"Stunning."

She turned to him, "I'm surprised you're up, given the way you were snoring."

"You talk so much shit for someone who's so little."

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and brought her back to the house.

"We have to get ready," he said as he let her down.

"Okay."

She was headed to pick up her bags and take them upstairs but Fitz beat her to it. She followed behind him as he carried her bags up to his room and dropped them on the floor.

"I'm gonna grab a shower, okay," Fitz said.

"Okay."

While Fitz showered, Olivia sorted her things and prepared to shower as well.

When she heard Fitz turn off the shower, she walked to the bathroom wrapped in her towel. Fitz stepped out the shower as she was walking in.

She never got tired of looking at his naked body; his muscular abs, his tattooed arm and even when his penis was flaccid, it was still threatening in size.

She dropped her towel on the ground and walked into shower.

Fitz knew his urges needed to wait until after dinner but it was so hard to stay away from her.

He was halfway into walking into the shower with her then he remember that the condoms were all the way in the other room and that was enough to pull him out of the bathroom to get ready.

By the time he was done getting dressed in his slim fit Tom Ford suit, Olivia was out of the shower and getting dressed as well.

Fitz went downstairs to watch tv as he waited for her. Half and hour later, Olivia emerged, down the stairs, in her white dress and strappy heels, with perfect makeup and her hair freshly blown out, long, black and shiny.

She met him by the sofa.

"I'm ready."

Fitz turned around and looked up at her.

"Wow, you look gorgeous."

She blushed.

"Thank you, you look so very dashing."

He turned off the tv and grabbed his car keys from the hook by the door.

"Let's go."

Olivia smiled and followed behind him as he walked to his cars. He pressed his his car alarm remote to open the door and his Lamborghini beeped. He walked over and opened the door for her and then he got in the driver seat beside her and then pulled out of his yard and took off.

They arrived at the restaurant, just after 9pm. When Fitz pulled up, the valet walked over them and opened the door for Olivia, and another man opened the door for Fitz.

"Mr. Grant, welcome back to Babi's," one man said.

"Thank you- this is Olivia, we'll need a table."

"Absolutely."

They took them to the back, in a secluded booth, it was Fitz's usual but he didn't feel like sitting there tonight.

"Can I have another seat?"

"Sure."

They moved them to another seat, close to the bar and a few minutes after they got seated a waitress approached them.

"Oh shit," Fitz thought to himself, he vaguely recognized the woman's face, he was almost sure he had sex with her in the bathroom of the restaurant over a year ago.

"Hi, I'm Hailee, can I get you two something to drink?"

"Scotch," Fitz said.

"Red wine for me please," Olivia said.

The waitress nodded and left.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"No reason," he said quickly.

"Did you sleep with that girl, she's been looking at you and talking in her friend's ear over their since she walked off."

"What no-"

Olivia kept her eyes on him.

"Yes, I think yes, I can't really remember her face but I'm about 80% sure."

Olivia stood and took her purse from the back of her chair.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

She headed for the door and Fitz quickly got up and followed her outside.

"Livie, why are you leaving?"

"Because I don't want to be served dinner by someone you used to have sex with."

"It was one time and if you don't want to stay here, I can take you somewhere else."

"How far would we drive before we find a restaurant where you haven't slept with the serving crew?" She asked sarcastically.

"Are you actually mad about this?"

They had both made it to the curb and we're waiting for the valet to bring around the car.

"You treat people like they're nothing, you have sex with all these women and then you just throw them away, you can't even remember their names and faces."

She realized how much of a hypocrite she was being, she did the exact same thing, only she didn't sleep with the men and they would end up worse off than they were when she found them.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to do the same thing to me-"

"I'm not," he interjected calmly.

"You're not just going to sleep with me and then throw me away when your bored, I'm no ordinary woman, so you don't get to treat me-"

"You're right, look, I'm trying to be better to you so why don't you just give me a chance."

Olivia finally took a breath, now feeling silly for her little rant.

"Okay."

"And by the way don't act like half these guys here aren't drooling over you."

"Yes but I haven't slept with them."

"Fine but it think it's horrible the way you slut shamed me just now."

She chuckled, "shut up."

The car pulled up from the parking lot across the street and they both got in.

"Since, you decided to have a tantrum, like the spoiled brat you are, I'll take you to a place you can't storm out of."

"Where?"

"You'll see and I promise, I haven't slept with anyone there, I don't think."

He sped off down the boulevard and took the pass into the highway. He drove for awhile until he took the exit back onto the road and pulled into a park full of food trucks.

"Food trucks, I love food trucks."

"I thought so," he said with a smile.

Once he parked, they got out. Olivia looked at all the trucks trying to figure out which one to go to first.

"Burgers, that one has burgers, let's go."

"I'm coming," he said as he locked his car door and followed her.

They walked to the truck and bought burgers, walked and ate, then they stopped at another truck that served chicken kebabs and then another that served Nutella and strawberry crepes. They sat together at a wooden bench in the park, eating their dessert.

"So," Olivia began, "your tattoo, I always wondered why you got it, at face value you don't seem like the kind of guy who'd get a tattoo, the son of a governor, wealthy, handsome, Ivy League graduate, why did you get it?"

"I don't know if you know this, but I was a really bad kid, from about 11 years old and on, I was horrible, I got a tattoo just to piss off Gerry."

"Really?"

"Yes, I also wanted to get one but knowing it would piss him off made it even better."

She chuckled.

"What's up with you and your father, the first time I met you, you looked at him with so much- I don't know, I can't explain it…so much fury."

"We have our issues."

Olivia sensed she wasn't really going to get an answer from him.

"I suppose everyone does, you're lucky though, Scott seems like a great brother to have, I always wanted a sibling, I begged my mother for one but it never happened."

"Scott's the only person I consider my family, I love him. My father never really claimed Scott as his son. He ignored him during his childhood, scared his mother into staying out of court, she wanted to file a paternity suit but when you're as rich as my family is and as powerful as Gerry is, things like that don't get far. It wasn't until Scott's mom died, he went into foster care for a while but he would tell anyone that would listen that Gerry was his dad until a reporter got hold of the story and it blew up, he told everyone that he didn't know Scott was his son, played it off as if Scott's mother kept him secret or something, he apologized to everyone except Scott, all he cared about was the optics, it blew over, everyone forgave him and now here we are."

"You seem like you haven't forgiven him."

"I don't expect anything from him, I knew the kind of person he was so I wasn't exactly surprised, there was nothing to forgive, he's shameless, I take after him that way I guess."

"Don't say that about yourself."

"You say that all the time."

"Yes, I should say that but you shouldn't," she teased as she scooted a little closer to him and leaned against his chest.

"What are your plans after you leave the military?"

"There are none."

"You have a nice home, you live in a good city, you're smart and handsome and wealthy, you can have a great life outside of the military, where you don't have to fight all the time or risk your life with every mission."

"I could say the same about you, you're young and beautiful, smart, but you're in the military, in a large base at the bottom of the world, you could have so much more."

"And I will, once I'm done serving my country. I've barely been there for three months, I've been on one mission, that's nothing compared to you but you haven't answered the question, what are you going to do after?"

"There is no after."

"What does that mean?"

"Is this really want to talk about?"

She smiled.

"Maybe I don't want to talk," she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Maybe I don't want to talk either, maybe I want to take you home and fuck you, nice and slow and deep," he kissed her lips, "and I wouldn't stop, not until you begged me to," he whispered.

She stood up, "we have to go, now."

Fitz chuckled and got up, they walked back to the car and after he opened the door for her and then got in, pulled off.

He turned on the radio as he drove, it played soft feel good music. Fitz rested his hand on her thigh, just where her dress stopped. His fingers dabbled under her dress, in between her thighs but he didn't roam them any further. They didn't speak, they just drove in silence, the only sound audible was the music that played.

By the time Fitz pulled into his driveway, it was almost midnight.

Once he opened the door and they stepped into the house he picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

When he got to his bedroom, he laid her on the bed and then stepped back and pulled off his jacket and threw it to the floor.

Olivia stood up and walked up to him and kissed him. As she kissed him, she slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled it off and then unzipped his pants. She unbuttoned his shirt, slowly, one button at a time and then pulled that off as well then she got on her knees and pulled off his shoes and boxers and pants. When he was completely naked she stood up, he was already stiff.

He pulled her against his body, so close she could felt his erection pressed against her stomach, then he pulled up her dress and grabbed her ass as he kissed her, slowly slithering his tongue against hers.

He walked her backward to the bed and laid her down, then he untied the string of her dress around her neck and pull it down her legs, he pulled off her underwear and then he unstrapped her heels and threw them to the side.

He kissed her as he opened her legs and traced the lips of her vagina until he licked two fingers and slowly slid them in.

"Mmm," she moaned into his mouth and grabbed into his hair.

She was wet, too wet, he practically dipped his finger into a puddle of warm, sticky fluid. He pulled his fingers out and then kissed his way down, listening to her soft moans that were the sweetest sounds to his ears.

He finally stopped between her legs.

"You wanna hold my hand," he asked with a smile.

Olivia nodded and intertwined their fingers then took a deep breath.

Fitz slid his tongue in between her lips and then kissed the sensitive skin.

"Ohh...Fitz," she moaned softly.

She held his hands tighter and closed her eyes then she felt his tongue slither it's way inside her.

A silent gasp escaped as she bent her knees and locked her legs. Somehow that encourage Fitz to be more vicious.

"It's so good…" she whispered, her mouth a gape.

He took her clit in his mouth and sucked it.

"Aahhh," she panted.

He licked and sucked her, like a starving man until Olivia felt a gush of fluid escape, she had no idea what it was but it felt euphoric. Fitz continued, circling his tongue around her clit and then began fingering fucking simultaneously.

"FUCK!" She screamed, not even trying to hold back as her body quivered into an orgasm. She grabbed into his hair and locked her leg as they trembled uncontrollably. "Fuck," she whispered.

Fitz pulled his fingers out and brought them to her lips. She sucked his fingers off, slowly, one by one, as she stared him in the eyes and then she pulled him down kissed him, sharing with him the taste of pussy on his fingers.

She was quickly learning to be more bold with him.

Fitz had her juices running down his chin, he was delighted.

He crawled on top of her and rub his tip around her clit, she shuddered. He almost forgot about the condom, he was about to enter her when Olivia stopped him.

"Fitz- condom," she said breathlessly.

"Shit-." he said with a chuckle, "that's what good pussy does to you, it makes you forget shit."

Olivia smiled.

He stopped and walked over to his nightstand and took a condom and slipped it on then he walked back to Olivia on the bed and kneeled in front of her and opened her legs wide and leaned on top of her.

"Tell me Livie, how far can you stretch your legs for me?"

He ran his hands over her breasts and down her torso. Olivia opened her legs as far as they could go. Fitz slowly eased himself in.

"Yesss," she whispered.

"Fuck, so fucking tight," he groaned.

He began thrusting, slow and deep. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight as she stared into his eyes. It wasn't on purpose at first but it happened and once it did she regretted it because she just couldn't look away. Everything was different when she looked into his eyes, they were such a pretty blue and when she looked into them, there were so many emotions trying to hide behind them and she could see all of them. She wondered if he could see behind hers as well.

Fitz closed his eyes and kissed her. She ran her hands up and down his back tenderly and brought them up to his cheeks and kissed his lips.

"Fuck me," she whispered.

Fitz took over and kissed down her neck as he thrusted.

"Ohh... Fitz-" she panted as she felt her orgasm.

Pumped into her slowly as she came.

He pulled out and watched her smile as she tried to catch her breath then he turned her around and laid her flat on her stomach and entered her again, slowly.

"Ahhh," she moaned softly.

Fitz kissed her shoulder and down her back as he thrusted, faster than before.

He meant it when he said he wanted her to beg him to stop.

Olivia cried a little louder for him, she still wasn't used to how deep he was going.

He reached between her thighs and rubbed her clit as he continued to drill her and just like that she came, only this time, he came right along with her.

He turned her on her side and pulled her leg over his arm, both of them still panting, and entered her again. He grabbed onto her breast to steady her as she thrusted into, slowly and deep.

"Fitz- oh my god- oh my god- Fitz," she panted.

He pressed his thumb on her clit and continued stroking her and a few moments later, she was writhing underneath him in orgasm, he orgasmed too.

She was bone tired, her limbs felt like jello.

"I don't think I can take any more," she panted.

He pulled out and walked away without a word. She was confused and wondered if she said something wrong so she stood up, stumbling as she walked to follow him. When Olivia walked into the bathroom, she saw him discard of the condom.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

He turned around, confused, "no, you didn't do anything, why would you think that?"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his hand on her cheek.

"You just walked away and you didn't say anything."

He smiled.

"You remember that trance thing you do to me, I was so fucked up just now, I don't even know what happened after I came, I also needed to throw out the condom."

Olivia chuckled as he kissed her.

He walked her back to the bedroom, laid under the comforter beside her. He didn't like cuddling but he didn't mind cuddling with her until they both drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N - Hey everyone. This chapter is a little longer but I think you guys will like it, or at least I hope.

* * *

When Fitz woke up, Olivia was laying against his chest, naked with the sheets draped across her waist. His chest felt slightly uncomfortable with her weight on it, only because of the scratches, but it didn't hurt enough for him to want her to move. Her hair was spread all over her face and back, he pulled the unruly strands behind her ears and then gently stroked her hair as he laid watching her sleep.

She shivered a little in her sleep and pulled the covers up.

"Are you cold?"

She nodded sleepily.

He took the air control remote from his nightstand and turned down the air.

Olivia realized she was laying on his chest and popped her head up.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, you're fine, you're drooling like a damn bloodhound but that should be expected after spending a night with me."

She pinched him on his leg.

"Oww."

She laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes to go back to sleep.

"Wake up."

"I'm exhausted, please let me sleep."

"You're exhausted? I did most of the work you know."

"I did a lot of work too."

"Really now?"

"It's hard work, taking a big cock like yours."

Fitz smiled.

"I like you."

"Oh shut up."

He pulled her up and kissed her.

"Since your up-"

"I'm not up."

"Since your up, we should start getting ready."

"To go where?"

Fitz checked his watch on the nightstand.

"It's 8:34, if we get ready and leave soon we can make it there in good time."

"Make it where?"

Fitz sat up.

"Just get ready."

"What should I wear?"

"Something comfortable."

"I don't do comfortable."

"I'm telling your right now if you wear heels you'll regret it."

"Alright fine, I did buy those little Chanel sandals yesterday, I suppose those could do."

She sat up and held the comforter against her breasts, covering it. Fitz stood up and stretched and then reached into his nightstand and took out a joint and a lighter.

"I'm gonna smoke this," he said as he brought it to his lips and lit it.

He walked over to the glass panel wall, naked and unashamed and stood staring outside as he smoked.

Olivia walked over to him with the sheet draped around her body, she stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him and peeked under his arm to look through the glass.

"I'll never get tired of this view," she said softly.

He turned and pulled her in front of him, her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He dropped the comforter from around her body and ran his hands over her breasts. He moved the joint from his lips and kissed her shoulders.

His lips were warm.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore. hungry."

"I figured," he said with a chuckle and kissed her shoulder again, "come on, let's get ready," he said as he took one last draw of his joint and then outed it in the ashtray.

She followed behind him to the bathroom, they brushed their teeth at separate sinks. After she finished brushing her teeth, she wrapped her hair up as Fitz turned on the faucet and got into the shower, she got in behind him.

Fitz stepped under the water and sprayed body wash all over his body and then he sprayed it on Olivia.

"No, this is men's body wash, I'm going to smell like a man."

He laughed, ignoring her and squeezed more and then rubbed the soap all over her body. He had fun, massaging the soapy suds in all of her curves and crevices and then he helped her wash her off. Olivia rubbed the soap over his chest, careful of his stitches. She took her time until she reached his penis.

She kneeled and just stared at it. Fitz watched her intently, wondering what she was going to do next.

She the longer she stared, the more aroused Fitz got until his penis was erect and pointing in the air.

She looked up at him, he looked down at her.

"Liv you do-"

She took his penis in her mouth in one swallow. Not his entire length, just a little more than his tip.

"Thank god," Fitz breathed in a sigh of relief.

She pulled back and kissed down his length and then took him in her mouth again. She used both hands to stroke him up and down as she sucked him.

Fitz tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

She licked his balls as she continued jerking him off

"Uhgg," he groaned.

She heard the loud, guttural grunt from Fitz she took him into her mouth again. She did everything she'd been taught to do but never actually did to anyone until now and she was surprised that she actually got pleasure from pleasuring him.

He grabbed a handful of her hair to steady himself.

"Just like that babygirl, nice and slow," he whispered.

She continued slowly sucking him off, taking him as far as she could and jerking him up and down.

He felt his orgasm close.

"Baby, I'm cuming."

She took one last suck.

"Do you want to finish on my breasts," She said softly, not a question because she already began jerking him off slowly on her chest.

"God...," he moaned as he closed his eyes and spewed cum all over her breasts.

Olivia looked down at her breasts, slightly curious then she ran her hands down her body slowly, until she reached in between her legs and ran her hands over her clit, it was still sensitive.

Fitz looked down at her, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"We can't, we don't have a condom."

He kneeled down and pulled her on his lap.

"I'll pull out," he said with a the sense of urgency that made it seem as if the world was going to end if he had to wait another moment to fuck her.

"There's cum all over your penis, it won't matter if you pull out, it'll already be inside me."

"I don't care."

He kissed her and pressed his hands against her ass, grabbing it.

"Fitz-" she whispered, trying to get him to stop.

They already took the chance twice and she was still uneasy about that and planned on going on some form of birth control as soon as she could visit her doctor, which she planned on doing when he brought her back to New York.

"Take me to your bedroom."

He finally took a breath and picked her up as he stood up and carried her out of the bathroom into the bedroom and laid her in the bed. He slipped on a condom as quickly as he could and then he pulled her to the edge of the bed and spread her legs open.

"I want your pussy, I want your tight, wet, pretty little pussy."

He spat on his fingers and rubbed it on his tip and then entered her slowly but then immediately began thrusting hard and fast, he needed quick release.

"Ahhh," she moaned, she was all too wet and ready for him. "k-kiss me-kiss me."

He leaned over and crashed his lips against her as he fucked her. She pulled him against her body and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

She found herself filled with so much lust and affection for him.

"Oh Fitz-" she bawled out as her legs shook uncontrollably.

Fitz bore down harder and kissed her quivering lips. Her eyes rolled back as she came.

"Oh Livie...baby...fuck," he uttered breathlessly as came.

He laid on top of her, kissing her softly, slowly, breathlessly until he regained his strength and stood up.

He pulled Olivia up.

"Wait, I need a minute to breathe," she said as she laid back on the bed.

He smiled, "that was an amazing blowjob."

"Really?" She said as she smiled and ran her hands down her body, "you sure you're not lying to me?"

"I wouldn't dare, you're doing the lord's work you know...and I kinda feel like I should tell you that it was subpar just so next time you probably put in more effort but it was so good, I don't even wanna do that."

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I suppose I could say you going down on me was the best I've ever had but it's the only I've ever had... so I'm not going to give you that much credit but I love it when you do that thing though, it was really good."

"What thing," he said with a smile, knowing she was bullshitting.

"When you kiss it."

He stood up and kneeled between her legs and kissed her on her clit.

"Kiss it like this you mean?"

"Mhmm," she said with a chuckle.

He kissed up and down her wet lips and then slid two fingers in. As he kissed and licked her clit, he fingered her and she squirted liquid on his hand.

She gasped when she felt it.

He chuckled and bent her leg back and continued to fuck her.

"Oh my god-it's so good," she panted and grabbed into the sheet to steady herself.

"It's so good," he teased, "are you sure," he said as he went faster, "I mean- how can you tell?" he teased again.

She held onto his hand to slow him down as she felt her orgasm coming. Fitz didn't let her slow him down, he sped up, pumping his fingers into her faster and continued licking her.

"Fitz- wait-"

She clawed at the sheets and curled her toes as she came with a fountain of liquid squirting out of her.

Fitz finally slowed down and stood and watched as she rode out her orgasm on his fingers and once she calmed, he pulled out his fingers and scooped her up, taking her to the bathroom before she could protest or tell him how tired she was. He had plans for the day and if he laid there with her any longer, he was sure he was going to convince himself to cancel them.

He brought her back to the bathroom to actually shower.

When Olivia got out, her hair was mostly wet so she had to blow dry while Fitz got dressed.

When her hair was dry she pulled it into a high ponytail with the ends of her hair fluffed and loosely curled then went to find Fitz in his closet, he was dressed in basically what he'd worn the day before, navy chinos and a white t shirt, only now he wore it with sneakers.

She had thrown her shopping bags in the corner.

"Your hair looks nice," he said to Olivia as she pulled underwear from the bags.

She smiled at the compliment and stepped into her thong.

"So does your ass," he added.

She chuckled.

"Haven't you had enough of it and other things for one morning?"

"No."

She took a red Alice and Olivia linen strapless mini dress out of her back and stepped into it and tied the red cloth belt around her waist into a big bow.

"Can you zip me up," she said as she stepped in front of him.

He stood up and zipped her up dress.

She lotioned her legs and then strapped on her Chanel sandals on and then she sprayed a little perfume on and added some lip gloss to her lips and she was ready.

"I'm ready," she said as she put her lip gloss in her purse and walked over to him.

"Okay and you're hungry right?"

"Famished."

"We can stop and get some food before we hit the highway."

Fitz grabbed his keys and then they went to the car. He pressed the remote to open the gate and then pulled out and waited for the gate to close behind him before his drove off down the hill in his Mercedes Benz.

"Where are we going to eat, or rather what, I don't suppose we're going to stop and eat."

"We can grab some Mcdonald or Starbuck's when we stop at the gas station at the highway entrance."

"Alright."

Olivia turned on the radio as he drove.

"Where are you taking me though, after we get breakfast."

"We're going to Monterey."

"Monterey, where is that?"

"About 5 hours away."

"You're going to drive for five hours?"

"Yep."

"Okay but why are you taking me there?"

"There's a carnival fair there, they have rides, games, food, I thought it'd be fun."

She smiled.

"That does sound like absolute fun."

"Good, it'll be fun, you'll like it, they always have it this time of year, September when the weather is great."

"I know, I love California's weather, it's perfect for everything."

Fitz nodded in agreement.

Half hour later, Fitz pulled into the gas station.

"Can you buy the food, while I get the gas."

"Sure, technically it's a road trip so I'm going to a few other things as well."

He handed her one of his credit cards.

"No, it's alright, I've got mine."

She opened the door before he could protest and walked to the group of little restaurant shops beside the gas station. She bought coffee from Starbucks, she bought breakfast from Mcdonalds and then she stopped in the gas station shop to buy chips, candy and soda then she met him at the car. He'd been done a while before her and moved the car near the exit of the gas station as he waited for her.

"Did you bake the chips and pick the coffee beans, what took you so long," he said jokingly as she sat in the passenger's seat with three bags of food.

"Sorry, there were lines."

"It's okay."

She handed him the bag of Mcdonald's breakfast food and his coffee and her tea from Starbucks. He took a few sips of coffee and bit a piece of his breakfast sandwich and then covered it up and pulled out of the gas station. He waited until he'd gotten unto the highway before he started eating again, with one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding his food.

"Where in California does your dad live?" she asked as she slipped off her sandals and folded her legs on the seat to get more comfortable for the long drive.

"He lives in Santa Barbara."

"Is that far from you?"

"Two hours and change if you drive," he said as he bit his sandwich, he did not want to talk about his father so he changed the subject, "by the way, thank you for stopping me this morning."

"Stopping you from what?"

"In the bathroom, I was going to try to have sex with you without a condom, I wasn't going to pull out either."

She was in the middle of sipping her tea when he said that and the liquid went down the wrong airway causing her to cough.

"Yep, I was going to cum all up in that pussy, it was gonna be a big load too."

She chuckled.

"You're so crude."

"Am I, virgin ears, you're not used to people talking to you like that."

"I'm not a virgin anymore, you made sure of that."

"Have you given blowjobs before because this morning was pretty great, I find it hard to believe that was you're first time."

"I don't live under a rock, I've dated, I've fooled around, I've just never been shagged and I've never given a blowjob either, I've given plenty of handjobs though, I'm sort of an expert at it."

"I realized, the way you twisted your hands around while you sucked... legendary," he said with his mouth full of food.

She laughed.

"Oh my god, can you stop talking about how I blow you, please."

"Do you wanna talk about how I blow you instead, when you squirted on me this morning, some of it ran down my chin…also legendary."

She blushed from embarrassment, Fitz noticed and smiled.

"I'm actually at a crossroads, is it weird to ask you to go on birth control, you've made me despise condoms, it's like eating food with a burnt tongue, you're eating but you're not really tasting it. I want to feel all of you when I'm inside you, a condom prevents me from doing that."

Olivia was silent for awhile, she needed to think to herself, the two times she had sex without a condom felt different, it felt more personal but she didn't want him to think she was getting birth control just because he suggested it even though she'd been thinking about it for the past few days and knew it was a reasonable thing to ask on his part.

"I'll look about it, if I stop using condoms with you, you'll have to promise me that we'll be exclusive, you can't sleep with anyone else, I won't take that chance."

"We're exclusive right now."

"We've only been shagging each other for the past three days, that's not exactly an achievement to be exclusive to someone for three days, well maybe for you."

"There we go again with the slut shaming and I can be exclusive."

"Have you ever had just one sexual partner before?"

"I've never been with just one person before but I've always used protection."

"Seriously?"

"I could lie to you if you want, pretend to me some perfect guy or I could tell you the truth."

"No, I'd rather you be honest."

"I've never been exclusive but I can be."

"Are you sure? You've never tried it?"

"I don't get the feeling that you're the type of woman that is willing to me one of the many, I won't have sex with anyone else while I'm with you and if I feel like I can't do that, then I'll let you know before I sleep with anyone else."

Olivia hated that they had to start talking about what they were or what was going on between them, it opened the floodgate and now she had a million questions running through her head.

"What happens when we get back to the base?"

"I'm glad you brought that up, I would rather keep whatever is going on between us to ourselves, I don't want everyone in our business so to speak."

"Okay."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best."

She was quiet, after a while Fitz wondered if he said something wrong.

"Did I upset you?"

"No, no... I was just thinking."

"It's never good to 'just think'."

"I suppose you're right."

It had gotten tense and Fitz needed to break the ice and get her head clear from whatever she was thinking about that made her so quiet.

"I vomited on a girl once, during sex, not proud of it but honesty is important and if you're the kinky type, that might just put you in the mood."

She burst into a fit of laughter.

"You're so disgusting, I can't believe I find you attractive in the least way."

"Please, you like disgusting, my goal is to turn you into a complete freak, I'm going to be doing disgusting things to you very soon and you'll love it."

"If you think I'm going to let you puke on me, you'll be disappointed.

"No, that girl didn't like it either, I was drunk, I don't think I've ever been that drunk in my life, I'm also pretty sure I was mad at something, I don't remember what but it made me mad enough to get drunk and pick up some random girl to have sex with, as soon as we started having sex I threw up right on her."

"Gross, what did she say?"

"She was too shocked to say anything, she ran to the bathroom and showered but oddly, she still spent the night."

Olivia laughed.

"That's so disgusting."

"Please, like you've never had an embarrassing moment?"

"Not like that."

"Like what then, what's the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you."

"A flock of birds, pooped all over me once when I was running errands, in my hair, on my clothes, on my back, it was disgusting and I had to walk with brown poop, all over me until I got home."

Fitz laughed.

"That's pretty funny."

"No it's not," she said as she laughed.

Fitz drove for hours and it wasn't until after 3pm that he reached the city on the coast of California. They mostly joked back and forth, they never steered their conversation back to the topic of their relationship to avoid another awkward, tense situation.

After Fitz exited the highway, he drove for another 10 minutes then he pulled into a parking lot. Behind the lot, the first thing Olivia saw was a huge ferris wheel.

She opened the door and stepped out, Fitz did the same on his side then walked over to her.

"Let's go," he said with a smile.

They first went to the ticket counter to buy tickets to enter and tokens to play games and ride rides.

When they were admitted to the park, the first thing Olivia noticed was a target game. She looked at all of the prizes and decided she was going to win the biggest one for herself.

"I bet I could win the biggest teddy bear there."

"I'm not going to bet against you, I would lose."

"Smart."

"I think we should play that one last though, you're definitely winning and that's a really big bear."

"No, I want to play now," she whined.

"Okay, okay," he said laughing, "brat."

They walked over to the game.

"Hi, we'd like to play," Olivia said to the male attendant.

"Hello, welcome to the Monterrey carnival, this game is 5 tokens."

Olivia handed him five token and he handed her the fake gun to shoot the targets.

"How many do you think I'll get?" she asked Fitz.

"All of them."

"Let's see," she said with a smile.

The attendant started the game, the small target twirled around the moving wheels, she took her time and shot target after target until; the timer went off.

The bell at the desk rang.

"Congratulation we have a winner," the machine announced.

"Congratulation, you get to pick any of the prizes on the top row," the attendant said slightly surprised.

"You were right," she said to Fitz.

She looked at the row of large plush bears.

"That one," she said as he pointed, "that big one right there."

The attendant took the bear down and handed it to her.

"Can you win another one for me?" she asked Fitz.

"Are you just saying that because you want to see if I can hit all the target, just as you did."

"Yep."

He nodded and handed 5 tokens to the attendant. Just like Olivia, Fitz hit all the target and then he dropped the gun on the table and turned to Olivia.

"Which one do you want?"

She smiled and pointed to the second prize and the attendant handed it to her.

Both stuffed bears combined were larger than Olivia and she couldn't manage to carry them, they weren't heavy, just huge.

"Let's take them back to the car."

"Okay."

They walked back to the car and dropped off the teddy bears and then went back to the festival.

They took their time walking around but none of them had anything to do with target practice so she failed miserable. They came across the strongman high striker game and she was sure Fitz could win at that game.

"You should play that. I want another prize."

"Okay, whatever you say boss."

They walked over to the game and paid the tokens. The attendant handed Fitz the hammer.

"You have three hits."

He nodded and stepped back then he lifted the hammer and hit the lever and the bell dinged.

"Wow," the woman said, "you got it on your first try, you can pick any prize from the top."

Olivia stepped up and picked a large plush sprinkled ice cream cone, it reach her at her shoulder.

She saw a little 10 year old girl walking by.

"Hey there," she called.

The girl and her parents stopped as Olivia walked over to them.

"Do you want it, my friend just won this for me but I already have a few so don't need another."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" the girl screamed, "mom can I take it."

"Sure," her mother replied.

Olivia handed her the large plush ice cream cone.

"There you go."

"Thank you!" the little girl screamed.

"You're very welcome."

The girl and her parents took off and Olivia turned to Fitz. she remembered seeing a funnel cake hut and now that she was hungry decided to go find it.

"I want a funnel cake and candy apple and candy floss and they have hot dogs, I want that too."

Fitz laughed.

"Okay, I think they have funnel cake over there, so we can start there and what's candy floss?"

"Uhm...cotton candy.."

They made the rounds, stopping to get funnel cakes, caramel apples, cotton candy and hotdogs. Olivia ate half of the funnel cake and threw the rest away, she took two bites of the caramel apple and threw the rest away, she ate all of the cotton candy and only ate a bite of the hot dog. Fitz thought it was hilarious how she was so greedy she wanted to eat everything but she physically couldn't manage to eat it.

As they walk, Olivia saw a mechanical bull.

"A bucking bronco."

"A what?"

She pointed to the mechanical bull.

"Oh."

They walked over, Olivia got on the short line and paid the tokens, when it was her turn, she slipped off her sandals, the attendant helped her to mount the bull and then they turn on the machine. Olivia grabbed onto the robe and tried to ride the bull as long as she could until she fell off.

The entire time she rode, she heard Fitz laughing on the sidelines. When she was finished she slipped her sandals back on and met him by the gate of the machine.

He was still laughing. She slapped his arm, slightly annoyed but she thought it was funny how he laughed.

"I wish you would ride me like that," he said, still laughing.

"I won't happen if you keep laughing."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you should have seen your little ass holding on for dear life."

"I'm not little."

Fitz raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm just not big," she added.

He smiled and pulled her into his chest and kissed her.

It was getting late, the sun had already set and most of the carnival was now flashing neon lights. It was still full of life and people but he needed to get away.

He took her hand and led her out of the carnival.

"Where are we going?"

"To the beach."

They took the exit at the back carnival gate and they were immediately greet by the sandy shore that led to the beach.

"How did you know the back gate was here?"

"I used to come to this carnival with my mother every end of summer when I was a kid, we'd always sneak out the back and walk the beach," he replied as they walked, hoping she didn't ask any more questions about his mother.

"What was your mum like?"

He was quiet for a while before he replied.

"I don't talk about her."

"Oh...sorry," Olivia said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's nothing against you, it's just, why ruin a perfectly good day and plus I've used up about 50 thousand dollars worth of therapy talking about her during my teens. That's enough for me."

"I'm the opposite, I don't shut up about my mum, I tell everyone who'll listen about her."

"I'm listening, you haven't told me about her."

She smiled.

"No, now it's awkward, your mom died too and you don't like talking about your mum so I shouldn't blather about mine."

"No, it's not blathering, we're conversing."

"Since you're begging to know; she was the best, she was smart and beautiful, she went to school to study law, like I did but she loved fashion so much she quit her firm and became a fashion designer in London, she ran her own little shop on bond street were all the other high end stores were, she made the most beautiful dresses."

Fitz didn't dig much into her, other other than to confirm that she had actually died so it interesting to hear Olivia speak about her in so much admiration.

"What kind of dresses?" He asked.

"Wedding dresses mostly, if she had a special client and they wanted something else she'd make that too."

"How does a lawyer become a designer?"

"It was her passion, I don't know- I suppose she did law because she was good at it and she made a lot of money but I don't think she liked it, she always seemed miserable at the end of the day and then one day she quit and used all her savings to open up a shop on Bond Street and worked there for four years until she died. I used to go there everyday after school and help her work and watch her make these gorgeous dresses and I think most importantly I was happy because she was happy- I'm blathering, feel free to shut me up."

"No, I'm enjoying our conversation," he said with a smile. "Is that why you studied to be a lawyer, because your mother was one?"

"No, a lawyer was the last thing I wanted to be, I wanted to be a designer like my mum."

"So why didn't you go to design school or something?"

She chuckled, "are you kidding me, my dad would never agree to that," she blurted out without realizing before it was too late.

"Why not?"

"Nothing, he's strict and practical."

"You don't do anything unless your dad agrees to it?" Fitz asked, decided to push her a little on the subject.

"No, do you do anything if your dad doesn't agree to it?"

"Actually if my dad agrees to it, I probably won't do it, when I was 15, he took me to a campaign event to make a speech, I stood on stage for 20 minutes without saying a word just because that's the opposite of what he wanted me to do."

She laughed, "oh my god, seriously."

"Oh yes. I remember once I got the flu and he told me to take medicine and I ended up in the hospital because I decided I wasn't going to. I sprained my ankle once and he told me to lay down and get some rest, I went to play basketball instead and almost broke my ankle."

"Oh my god," she laughed hysterically as they walked down the beach, "you were a terrible kid weren't you."

"Yes well, he was a terrible father and I like return what has been given to me in kind so I was a terrible kid. When I was 19, I came home from college and fucked his secretary, his chief of staff and the woman he was secretly sleeping with all in one weekend and made it back in time for class on Monday."

She laughed again.

"No, you didn't! What did he do when you found out?"

"What do you think, he blew a gasket, fired them both and dumped his girlfriend that was my age."

"You're terrible, you should never have kids, they'll be bad just like you."

"I actually agree with you, I do not want kids."

"Ever?"

"Never."

"Why?" She asked.

Fitz turned and looked at her face in the moonlight, she looked disappointed.

"You look disappointed."

"Who, me, no. Why would I be disappointed?"

He shrugged.

"Oh."

"You're so cocky, you just assume that I want to have children with you."

"No, it wasn't that I assumed, you just have really big, expressive eyes, sometimes it not hard to guess what's going through your head and sometimes your eyes are completely blank and it is hard to guess."

"I'm not disappointed."

"What if we're together for a few years and you decide you're ready to have kids and I'm not."

"Then we can't be together."

Fitz didn't reply.

"Why don't you want children?"

"I just don't."

"You just don't, is not an answer," she paused, "is it because of you dad or mum?"

Fitz chuckled.

"No, I just- I don't want to talk about it, can we talk about something else," he said slightly agitated.

"Oh come on, you can tell me," she said playfully.

"There's nothing to tell."

"There has to be a reason."

"Olivia-" he said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down.

"Come on, you can tell me."

"Liv-"

"You can tell me."

He didn't want to have an outburst, he really wanted to prove to her that he could be better than he was so he took another deep breath and then stood up.

"It's getting late and it's a long drive back."

He began walking back to the carnival without another word. Once he was a little distance away, Olivia got up and followed behind him, annoyed and confused. When she got to the car, Fitz was already inside, just sitting silently. She sat and strapped her seatbelt on without a word.

Fitz looked at her briefly to gauge just how angry she was at him and then turned away, he didn't need to look to feel the fury radiating off of her. He hit the pedal and drove off.

The was no sound except the sound of the engine. The radio was off, no one spoke. They drove in silence until Fitz hit the highway.

It was the third time they'd gotten in a fight since they got marooned on the island and he couldn't count the number of fights since he'd met her. He knew that although he managed not to say anything stupid this time around, he was running out of chances.

They drove for almost an hour in tense silence until Olivia spoke.

"I have to pee."

"Okay, I'll pull over at the next exit."

When Fitz came up at the next highway exit, he took it and it led him straight to a food court and gas station. The second he stopped the car, Olivia opened the door and got out without a word and slammed the door. Fitz sighed as well and got out, he decided to get more gas as he waited for her. By the time he finished pumping the gas and sat in the car for a few minutes, Olivia came back. She sat and strapped herself in.

"Liv-"

"No."

"Can we just-"

"No."

He sighed and pulled off again, back unto the highway, and once more, the car was filled with deafening silence.

"A few years ago, we came up against this mobster," he said as he kept his eyes on the road, "he had a pretty large network of criminals working for him and after we targeted him and started breaking up his network, he became obsessed with killing our commander and well, eventually he did. He killed our commander and his entire family one day when he'd left the base to go visit them, I guess he thought if he could kill the head of our operation then maybe that would injure us and we'd get off his back. The first thing I did after I was sworn in as commander was to go after him. We stormed his house where he lived with his wife and daughter. He had a lot of guards, we took them out, pretty easily. It so happened that I was the first one to come across the room where he'd locked himself, his wife and daughter inside. I broke down the door and went in on them."

He paused for a while.

"I didn't remember exactly what happened until I tried to sleep that night. I was so angry that after I opened that door I completely black out. When they pulled out the bodies, they left about half of the little girl's brain on the floor in the room. Her skull was completely shattered, her face; about half of her face was gone. I shot her 24 times, at first I was confused because I didn't think I did it. I had this huge machine gun in my hand, this little girl's body was on the floor but I didn't believe I did it because...I...just didn't think I was capable of it and I didn't remember until later in the night, when the adrenaline rush was over and I was trying to sleep. I remembered how that little kid cried and screamed as I killed her, I remember how her father cried and screamed as I killed her but not for long because I killed him too, and I remembered how her mother cried and screamed and then I killed her too. Their screams sounded exactly how you'd imagine a parent would scream if someone mercilessly killed your child in front of you. Her name was Elia and she was 4 years old."

He paused.

"I still don't know if I did it on purpose, if it was an accident, if I was just too angry to realize what I was doing but either way I did it. I don't deserve children and knowing how many enemies I have and how many more enemies I don't even know about, just waiting to use anything they can find to take me down, the last thing I want is a kid and I mean that. I'd worry every second of every day about whether or not someone is going to do to my child what I did to that little girl."

He chuckled.

"They've given me this extraordinary power, he best fighters, the best planes and weapons, unlimited resources and the very first thing I did when I took command was kill a four year old. I mean…before I was commander, I did horrible things too but I was following orders, that's what I told myself, it wasn't on me, I was just a soldier and up until then I'd never killed someone who was innocent and I'd like to say that was a turning point for me or a wake up call or something but it wasn't. I had a pretty tough month after that, it kinda destroyed me and I thought about leaving, doing something that would clean my soul I guess but power is addictive, I didn't want to give it up and I somehow convinced myself if I was going to be a monster, I should at least use it to help people; to stop terrorists from blowing up villages and cities and stop crazy dictators from killing their own people…" he sighed not bothering to finish his thought.

Olivia didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything.

"Let's see, what was my mother like," he said mostly to himself, attempting to answer all her earlier questions.

"-no, it's okay, you don't like talking about her, you don't have to-"

"The day's already gone south, I made sure of that, it can't get worse by talking about her."

Olivia nodded.

"She was...hmm...let's see, well, we already know she dead, she died when I was 11, it took me two years just to admit she was dead, whenever anyone asked me where she was or what she was doing I'd tell them I didn't know-"

He drove with one hand on the steering wheel and the other rested on the armrest console, she reached over and held his hand.

"-Fitz, really, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She let go of his hand and then leaned back in her seat.

"Why do you think you get so angry?" She asked.

"Wait-" he said, getting the feeling that what he'd just told her about the family scared her, "I don't want you to ever think that I'd hurt you, I know I can be a dick and say stupid things but I'd never put my hands on you or hurt you physically in any way.."

"What if I upset you?"

"What could you possibly do that would cause me to want to hurt you-"

"Have you ever hurt a woman before?"

"A woman that I was sleeping with or-"

"Any woman, with the exception of that lady you just told me about."

"I've never hit a woman I've been with for any reason but I've been on missions where there women militants and I have killed them."

She didn't respond.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you about the whole kid thing in the first place."

"No, I'm- glad you told me, it helps me to understand you better and I don't know, I want a child, I don't think that will ever change but I definitely don't want one right now so when you take me to New York on Monday, I'll make an appointment to see my doctor and explore birth control options."

"Thanks and Iook...I'm sorry about the beach earlier."

"You're doing better, I'd take what you did today over you saying something stupid."

He chuckled.

"I get such a bad rep, I'm not all bad you know, I do have some redeeming qualities too."

Olivia smiled and tried to lighten up.

"Like?"

"My unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift."

She laughed, "and?"

"I'm pretty funny."

"I agree, and?"

"My hair."

"Oh my god, I've never met a more conceited person."

"Yes you have."

She rolled her eyes.

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're very beautiful, you know it, you're sure of it and you use it."

"That's not being conceited, it's being aware."

"Yeah, okay," he said with a chuckle.

The drive back felt quick. They reached Beverly Hills just after 2am, both so tired all they did was shower and go to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

9 months earlier.

Olivia buzzed the alarm to her father's office and waited for the secretary to open the door.

"Morning Olivia, how are you?"

"I'm alright, where is my father, he said he wanted to see me and I've been calling him but I can't get him."

"He's on a conference call, he said to just wait in his office."

Olivia nodded and walked to her father's office and sat on the chair. Moments later, Eli appeared from the private room behind his desk.

"Give your father a hug," he said with a smile.

She smiled and stood up and hugged him and then sat back in her chair.

"I swear, you get more beautiful everytime I see you."

She smiled, "Why did you want to see me dad?"

Eli sat in his chair, two of his associates walked out from the private room as well and sat on the couch.

"We've been working on a new case for a while."

"Dad-"

"-Wait, let me finish, this will be the last one."

"You've said that the last three times."

"I know but this one is a big fish and we need all hands on deck."

"How long is it going to take?"

"A while."

"Dad, I graduate university in 5 months, you said when I graduate I'm free to do whatever I want, that was our deal."

He walked over to her and leaned on the desk in front of her and caressed her cheek.

"Sweetheart, I'm your father and I need your help, everything I do, is because I want to make sure you live a good life, I promise, this is the last one and I wouldn't ask your help if it wasn't dire, I don't trust anyone else but you with this one."

She sighed.

"I know dad and I want to help you but.. are you sure you can't get anyone else-"

"-Olivia, why are you even questioning it?" said Marcy, one of her father's long time associates.

Olivia snapped her head around.

"-This is between me and my father, when I ask your input then you can give it, until then, I don't even want to hear you breathing," Olivia sighed, both frustrated and annoyed, "I tire of reminding you that you work for us and not the other way around, you'd be wise to remember that Marcy, I don't want to have to tell you again," she said coldly.

Marcy stayed quiet.

Eli chuckled, she was every bit the woman he'd been raising her to be. Olivia turned back to her father.

"Dad, are you sure?"

"I'm sure, I need you for this and I promise, if we can get this one then you'll never need to do it again."

Eli reached over his desk and grabbed a binder and then handed it to Olivia. She opened the folder and saw a file with the picture of a man in a military suit, he was handsome.

"Who is this?" she asked as she flipped through the folder, reading the notes.

"That it Fitzgerald Thomas Grant Ⅲ, he's the son of the senator of California Fitzgerald Thomas Grant II. What do you know about the senator?"

"I know he's a moderate republican politician, he is 66 years old, he's been alternating between serving as governor and senator of California for about 20 years. He's the 4th richest man in the state. His net worth is estimated to be around 14.5 billion. The family business: weapons and military vehicles, everything from guns, ammunition, rockets, missiles, tanks and bunkers, he mostly contracts to the U.S government, major conflict of interest but no one bats an eye. I know you have files on him because he sleeps with prostitutes way too young for him, we have video, audio and he also is very dirty politically, so we have that as well."

Eli smiled.

"This is why I choose you for this job."

Olivia shrugged.

"That's the father, I don't know anything about the son."

"The son's a general in the military."

Olivia looked down at the picture.

"He looks awfully young to be a general."

"Yes, well, he's white and rich and his father is a ruthless politician who is best friends with the president, don't be so surprised."

"Why do you need him anyways? Unless you want to steal military secrets but why would you, you already have sources in the military feeding you info so it can't be that."

"No, it's not that, what it doesn't show there is that he runs the delta force."

"Delta force? What is that, it says world liaison as his title- oh they made it up, I was sure such a thing didn't exist," she said mostly to herself.

"It's a secret military program with unlimited funding, no accountability but a whole lot of firepower and manpower."

"Why do we need to focus on that?"

"I want it, I want to run the deltas, I'm going to take it from him."

"Why do you want to run it?" she asked.

"Do you know what I can do with all that power? I'll have the U.S. government and it's money in my pocket, I'll have NATO and its clout in my pocket and it will all be behind the scenes, that little brat is sitting on a goldmine, he's has no idea the power that he has and I'm not about let him waste it so I'm going to take it."

"How do you plan on controlling it?"

"I want you to infiltrate his team."

"I'm not a military person, I certainly don't think I could pass for one. I don't think that's the best way, maybe I could accidentally bump into him in a bar or something."

"No, it can't be done that way. He's mostly at the delta base so you won't get that chance, you'll have to go to the base to him, that's the only way it'll work."

"Where's the base?"

"Classified. I have no idea, we're working on finding out though."

"What about the president, why can't he tell you?"

"That's what I'm working on. You did good work on the president, the amount of material we have on him could get him out of office, especially those recordings we have, it's enough to get you a spot on the delta team but I want to be careful, we don't want to overplay our hand, we have enough enemies we don't need the president on that list, at least not until I control the deltas."

"Why can't you just let him install you as head of the Deltas then, he's the president, he should be able to do that."

"A few reasons, firstly it would need congressional approval to remove the commander and replace him with a new one unless the commander dies then the president can appoint someone right away. He would appoint me, he doesn't have a choice, we just need to get rid of Fitzgerald Grant."

"Okay, when is all of this suppose to happen?"

"Beginning of summer, after you graduate."

She sighed and looked down at Fitz's picture.

"He looks pretty tough."

"He's just a man and what did I tell you about men," he said as he leaned over to her.

"They always have a weakness."

"They always have a weakness," he repeated.

* * *

Present.

When Olivia woke up, Fitz was gone from the bed. She sat up and heard shuffling in the closet and got off the bed and walked over to the closet to see what he was doing.

"Fitz?" she called.

"Liv?"

She walked in and saw him dressed in jersey shorts and a t shirt with soccer sneakers on.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to play soccer with Lucky."

"Were you just going to leave me here?"

"No, I was going to tell you I was leaving, I didn't think you wanted to spend two hours watching me play soccer."

"Well I'm not staying here all alone."

He smiled, "okay then get ready, I'm leaving in 10 minutes."

"I can't shower in 10 minutes."

"Then don't, you just showered at 2 in the morning and now it's 8:20, you'll live if you don't shower, I promise."

She rolled her eyes and walked away to go brush her teeth. Fitz loved her brattiness.

While Olivia got ready, he headed down to the kitchen and ate some fruit and drank water.

Twenty minutes later he checked his watch for the 5th time and Olivia still hadn't emerged from upstairs so he went to go look for her.

He found her in his closet, in short levi's denim shorts and one of his t shirts with slightly wet hair.

"You showered didn't you?"

"What? I needed to feel fresh."

Fitz sighed, "let's go."

She followed him downstairs and as he was heading out the door she stopped to go to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To the kitchen, I'm starving I want to grab something."

"No."

Fitz blocked her path.

"You should've thought about that before you took two hours upstairs, I'm running late so you're gonna have to starve."

She tried to pass him but he picked her up and carried her through the door and locked it behind him.

"Fitz, stop it, I can walk," she yelled just to be dramatic but she didn't resist.

He walked her all the way to the range rover, opened the door and placed her inside and then walked around to his side and got in as well. He looked over at Olivia who had her arms folded and legs crossed.

"Brat," he said with a smirk.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed.

He laughed and pulled off. Once he made it down the hill and near the breakfast diner they had breakfast two days earlier, he stopped to buy her food, he just couldn't help himself.

"Why are you stopping?"

"To get you food, didn't you say you were hungry?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, hurry and get something quick please."

She smiled, "I'll be back before you can say 'I have the smallest little cock in the world'," she said as she laughed and got out of the car.

Fitz rolled down the window, "I'll leave you here," he yelled, smiling.

She never turned around even though he was sure she could hear him. Olivia hurried into the diner and went to the takeout counter to ordered herself a swiss cheese omelette, french fries and buttered bread and once she received her order she hurried back to the car. When she sat down, Fitz opened the bag of food on her lap.

"Did you get me anything?

"Uh, no, I didn't know you wanted anything."

Fitz mouth fell open.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted anything you can have some of mine."

"I can't believe this is how you treat me."

Olivia took the omelette from the bag.

"Here, you can have some."

"It's okay."

"No, now I feel terrible and so you have to eat."

He pulled out of the lot and drove down on the main road.

"I'm just fucking with you, I ate while I was waiting on you, I'm fine."

Olivia smiled and slapped his arm, "don't do that."

She put her omelette back in the bag and looked through the window as they drove. She watched as they left the more opulent part of town to outside of the Beverly hills city limits, the houses got smaller, the roads got more crooked.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked.

"South LA."

Olivia looked through the window, there were mostly hispanic people on the streets.

"Is this where Lucky lives."

"Yeah, a little west of where we're going."

"Oh okay."

A few minutes later, he pulled into a soccer field, beside a children's playground. She could see Lucky doing stretches across the field. Fitz turned off his engine and grabbed a duffle bag from the back seat and got out.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll be right there."

He nodded and then closed the door and walked over to the soccer field. Olivia took her bag of food and followed behind him. He stopped at a bench by the side of the field and dropped down his duffle bag on the seat. He took out his shin guards and then hoisted his leg up on the seat and began wrapping them around his shin and then pulled his socks over them, right up to his knee. "How long are you guys going to be playing?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"A couple hours."

She looked out to the field, she saw a few guys with tattoos covering their faces and body. Fitz saw her looking at them and smiled.

"Those are the ms-13 guys."

"What's that?"

"It's a gang-"

"-Yo chico blanco, you coming or what?" one of them yelled.

"Hey Olivia," Lucky yelled as he waved.

Olivia smiled and waved back.

"They call you 'white boy'?"

Fitz chuckled, "yeah."

He reached into his duffel and pulled out his water bottle and took a sip and then jogged onto the field towards the group of men.

Fitz was the tallest, he seemed like a giant at 6'3 in a sea of men all between 5'4 to 5'7. She took her food out the bag and began eating as she watched them sort themselves into teams and started the game.

She watched them run back and forth, across the field. Fitz seemed to be pretty good but she had no clue about soccer so she couldn't exactly tell until he happened to be the first one to score a goal. She laughed heartily as she watched him beat his chest like a gorilla and jump on Lucky, causing them both to fall on the grass as they celebrated the goal for their team.

The referee (who was just a man with a whistle) called a timeout and Fitz jogged back in towards her and took a sip of his water, Lucky was right behind him.

"You suck, it's actually kind of embarrassing," she teased.

"I know right," he joked as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Olivia chuckled and wiped his sweat from her cheek.

Lucky finally caught up and grabbed his bag from under the bench to retrieve his water bottle, he was heaving.

"Maybe if you didn't eat so much nachos you might actually be able to run out there," Fitz teased.

"Eat my ass," Lucky said as he tried to catch his breath.

The referee blew the whistle.

Fitz patted him on the back, "come on, let's go."

The jogged back out to the field and the game resumed.

Olivia was beyond bored, the only excitement she got was watching Fitz occasionally tackle someone and take the ball, he was bigger, faster and stronger than everyone else but that was because while all the other men had regular jobs, Fitz's job was to workout all day until he had a mission to go on, that gave him an advantage. While she was bored, it was slightly entertaining to watch them bicker after the referee made a call, knowing Fitz, she was worried a fight would break out in the middle of the game but he seem well behaved compared to the men with tattoos on their faces who screamed and cursed the entire game.

After almost two hours the game was tied and they decided to end it without breaking the tie. When Fitz walked back to her he was drenched in sweat. He sat on the bench and poured water all over his face.

"All that running around and you still couldn't win...pity," she teased.

Fitz sat up and held up the bottle of water and opened it.

"Don't you dare."

'Don't I dare what?"

Olivia took off once she saw the bottle, Fitz grabbed her around the waist before she could get away and poured the ice cold water down her shirt.

"Owww, that's cold Fitz," she screamed.

He laughed once he finished the bottle and let her go.

"You still have shit to talk?"

"Yes because you still suck."

He laughed and shook his head. Olivia rolled her eyes and walked back to the bench to get bag of trash from her breakfast that fell when she ran away from Fitz. By now, all of the soccer players had gathered by the bench. Fitz walked back too, to grab his duffel bag.

"Alright Lucky, I'm leaving."

"Okay but you're coming back for dinner, I already told my mom."

"Yeah, what time?"

"I dunno, maybe 7."

"What is she cooking?"

"Don't worry man, we gonna hook you up."

"Alright, don't get my hopes up."

"She gonna have everything, cotija y camarones tacos, enchiladas y burritos and she gonna make it white boy spicy so you don't burn your tongue like last time."

"If that's the case, I'll be there at 7pm sharp," Fitz turned to Olivia, "come on Livie, let's go."

Olivia threw away her trash at the first garbage disposal they came across on their way to the car. Once they both settled into the car, Fitz threw his duffle bag in the bag seat and took off his shin guards, socks and sneakers.

"Nice," he said to himself as he flexed his toes and press his feet against the gas pedal then pulled off.

"I'm surprised you were able to get along with those guys," Olivia said casually.

"It wasn't always like that, the first day I showed up, a brawl went down. For some reason, the gangbangers thought I was some sort of pussy and they could punk me. After the brawl they never tried again, we're alright now."

"So you guys have never fought since?"

"No, not really, we've had arguments about referee calls and fouls, it's not like we hang out, I only come home every three months or so for a few days so I play soccer with him maybe twice a year for the past few years."

"How long have you and Lucky been friends?" she asked.

"7 years."

"Do you have other friends, apart from anyone in the military?"

"Where friends are concerned I think between 1 -3 close friends is sufficient, I have 1 which is more than zero, which means I have enough."

"You're okay with only having only friend."

"I have one close friend by choice."

Olivia chuckled.

"Am I your friend?" she asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know."

"I mean, I don't know, I care about you, obviously, I've risked my life for you, what does that make you?"

"It makes me grateful."

Fitz smiled, unsure of how to respond. Olivia sensed the awkwardness and decided to change the subject.

"If you were on your deathbed, what would you do with your final wish?"

"That's random, are you planning on killing me?"

"Answer the question," she said playfully.

"If I were on my deathbed, my final wish would be to have my dad rush to my side just so I could use my dying breath to tell him to go to hell one last time."

Olivia choked out a laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"How many women have you dated, do you know?"

"I don't know."

"Can you guess?"

"I can't."

"When you date these women, how to you end it, why do you end it?"

"I usually end it when I find they are being too chummy, I call them by the wrong name so they know I don't really care about them and it pretty much goes downhill from there."

She chuckled, "you cow. How long have you slept with the same person before, I know it wasn't exclusive but how long with one even though you saw other people?" she asked.

"There was this one girl in college, we fucked for about 3 years and I didn't even know her last name, we never talked except to make plans to have sex, we never hung out, she was one of the best people I've ever known."

She rolled her eyes.

"What do you hate?" she asked.

"Liars, skim milk, celery, turkey bacon and pop music, all with equal measure."

"Why do you hate skim milk and turkey bacon?"

"It's pretty much water lying about being milk and turkey bacon is not real meat, it's a lie."

She chuckled.

"If you don't like pop music, then what do you listen to?"

"Easy, rock but not heavy metal, indie or alternative, Beatles, Led Zeppelin, Sweet, all those 60's, 70's, 80's champions and believe it or not I really like classical music, Mozart, Bach, etcetera and I don't much listen to rap but I will listen to some Frank Ocean and Outkast." "That's...different, I never would have guessed that."

"Well, now you know."

"I love rock too, the Sex Pistols, Arctic Monkeys, the Strokes."

"You like the strokes, I know Julian Casablanca."

"You know him," Olivia said excitedly.

"Well, we are...dare I say...acquaintances, we hung out a lot when we were teenagers."

"Oh my god, do you keep in touch?"

"Every year, he'll send me an email asking if I'm alive but that's about it."

"I don't believe you, "she said with a smile.

"I'm not kidding, I'll prove it."

Once they made it back to the house, Fitz dropped his bags by the door and took her down the the game room in the basement, it had a large flat screen tv, a huge old leather sofa, a pool table, a few vintage arcade games and a foosball table.

"This is great," Olivia said as she looked around.

"Yep, all this stuff used to be in my room back in the day, even that really old couch, do you have any idea how many orgasms I've had on that couch."

"No, and I don't want to find out."

"Your loss."

"I don't see how."

Fitz chuckled and walked her over to the shelf against the wall and pulled open one of the drawers and took out a picture of him, Julian and the other members of the band sitting together on the same couch in his room when they were teenagers.

"Oh my god, Fitz you look like such a baby, how old were you?" she gushed.

He smiled, "I was 17."

"You were so handsome, what happened?"

"Good fucking joke, good joke," he said sarcastically.

Olivia looked into the drawer and saw that there were more pictures.

"Can I look at the pictures?" she asked.

"Uh sure," he said with a shrug.

Olivia looked through the drawer, the first picture that caught her eye was one of Fitz and his mom, he looked to be about 8 years old, standing in a suit beside his tall, blonde, very beautiful mother.

"Wow, your mom was really beautiful."

"Thanks," Fitz said awkwardly.

"You look like her, you know," she said casually as she dug through the drawer, hoping it would make him smile.

"Thanks," he said with a small smile.

"-no way, no way, no way, you modeled for Ralph Lauren," she said as she picked up a poster with Fitz posing in a Ralph Lauren polo shirt and khaki pants.

"You are so dramatic."

"Explain this, you can't just act like it's no big deal."

He sighed.

"My dad is friends with Ralph Lauren, Ralph asked me to model a few collections back when I was 16, no big deal."

Olivia couldn't stop smiling as she looked at the picture.

"You looked great."

Fitz took all the pictures from her and stuffed them back in the drawer and closed it.

"That's enough of a trip down memory lane."

"What? Why? Those pictures were great."

"No women are allowed down here, it's time to go."

"You brought me down here?"

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"And now I'm taking you back up."

"Okay fine but I can walk, let me down."

Fitz ignored her and walked her up the stairs, he purposely bumped her head against the wall softly just to annoy her.

"Oww, Fitz!" she screamed.

He chuckled and kept walking until he reached the kitchen then he let her down.

"Let me guess, you're hungry?"

"I'm ravenous."

"I can't cook unless you want food poisoning then I'm your gal."

"I'm not asking you to cook, I'm asking you to open your legs so I can feed myself."

Olivia opened her eyes wide and smiled.

"Shouldn't we go shower first, I mean we've been out all morning and we're sweaty and gross."

Fitz lifted her up and sat her on the countertop of the kitchen island and stood in between her legs.

"You poor, poor, virgin," he said with pity, "dirty, nasty, sweaty sex is the best sex," he said as he kissed up her neck.

She closed her eyes, "we at least have to go the bedroom, we can't do it on the table."

He stopped kissing her and faced her dead on.

"Olivia I'm going to fuck you right here, right now."

He pulled off his shirt and kissed her again. Olivia had to break the kiss to get him to focus.

"Condom."

"We don't need it right now."

"No, no, no, I know you, once we start you're not going to want to stop for a condom, you're going to act as if the world is going to burst into flames if we don't have sex immediately."

Fitz laughed, "you're right, I can't help it, your pussy is so so good, it haunts me It's saying 'Fitz, come to me, come get me.' and obviously I have to listen to the pussy so…"

Olivia covered her face and laughed, "just go get it please."

Fitz smiled and took a few steps and opened on of the kitchen cabinet drawer and pulled out a condom.

"Seriously, it was two feet away?"

Fitz turned around was slightly surprised, "you're still dressed?"

Olivia smiled shyly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that was my cue."

Fitz rested the condom on the counter and clapped his hands at her.

"Chop, chop, take it off, my dick is hard."

Olivia laughed and pulled her off her shirt and then stood up on the counter to take off her shorts but Fitz beat her to the punch and began taking them off for her. He quickly pulled them down her legs and then pulled her underwear off quickly. Olivia laid on the hard granite countertop.

"You're supposed to be a gymnast right?"

She smiled.

He pulled her towards him, until her butt was hanging off the countertop and then opened her legs wide, until they were almost parallel to the counter. Olivia propped herself up by her elbows and looked at the ridiculous shape her body was in, she looked almost as if she was doing a split only her crotch wasn't against the table, it was facing Fitz.

He buried his face in between her legs, from his nose to his chin, he took one lick and then stopped and popped his head up.

"Mmm."

"This is what I don't get about you-"

"What?" She said slightly confused.

"You pretend you don't want to get dicked down but when I open your legs it's an entirely different story."

She blushed and batted her eyelashes which made Fitz smile, he liked watching her squirm uncomfortably. He leaned down again and licked her and then without warning, he began making loud slurping noises and as soon as she felt him sucking on her clit she instinctively locked her legs around his head but he held them open.

He chuckled, "so predictable."

"Oh my god."

He continued slurping, sucking and licking her most sensitive spots ravenously. He was still learning little things about her, like where she liked to be licked and sucked. As he took his time, licking her pussy, he realized that whenever his tongue touched the flesh just under her clit she screamed like a banshee in heat and she would squirt small amounts of liquid. Fitz smirked as he marked it as her sweet spot, every time he wanted to hear her scream and watch her shake he would go back there.

His nose to his chin was completely bathed in her juices. It was wet, sloppy, messy pussy eating and it was giving Olivia an out of body experience. She was gripping his hair so tightly she thought she might pull his hair out.

He found her sweet spot again and attacked it and immediately felt a gush of liquid flush is face.

"FITZ!," she screamed as she bent her legs and locked them.

He continued to tickle her with his tongue and then added two fingers.

"Right there," she whispered.

Fitz moved his tongue lower, "right there?" he asked.

"No, no, no, where you had it before," she said frantically.

He moved his tongue to the side and licked up and down her lips, "right here?"

"No, Fitz."

He smiled and moved back to her spot and sucked and licked hard until she came to a slow, undulating orgasm. He watched her ride it out and then lay back on the counter.

Olivia panted softly as she tried to catch her breath and once she felt Fitz pull his fingers out she sat up. Fitz quickly slipped on the condom and then picked her up and kissed her as he walked her and pressed her against the refrigerator.

He threw one of her legs over his arm and slowly rubbed his tip around her clit then he made his way down and entered her.

She held onto his cheeks and kissed him. Fitz grabbed her ass and went deeper.

"Ahh," she moaned into his mouth.

Fitz shuddered at the sound of her soft moan and brought his hands up to her throat and continued thrusting.

Fitz wanted to give her every inch but he couldn't in that position so he stopped and let Olivia down to the ground then he bent her over in all four and kneeled behind her. He pulled her against his chest.

"I'm gonna give you everything okay," he said softly in her ear.

Understanding what he meant, Olivia nodded and leaned into his chest. Fitz slowly slid into her again, this time he gave her everything from his tip to his balls, as far as he could go.

"Mmm...Yesss," she moaned.

Fitz leaned her forward so her face was against the ground a slapped her ass as he began to thrust hard and fast.

"Fuck…" Olivia cried, with her face pressed against the floor.

"Take this fucking dick-Olivia," he said as he threw his head back.

"Oh Fitz-"

They both came in rapture after barely a couple of minutes of fucking, faster than Fitz wanted to but he couldn't stop it and he wasn't particularly complaining after the orgasm he had. He fell back on the floor, in complete ecstasy. He had been bellowing so loud through his orgasm that he didn't hear Olivia who was still coiled on the floor.

She smiled as she slowly sat up and looked over to Fitz who laid flat on the floor with his arms spread out.

"Come here baby girl," he said as he stretched for her.

She crawled on top of him and laid against his chest.

"Wait- gimme kiss," he said as he puckered his lips.

Olivia smiled and stretched up and kissed him then laid down once again. He ran his hands up and down her back slowly as they laid there quietly.

"Fitz what time are we going for dinner?" Olivia asked.

She waited for Fitz to respond and when he didn't she peeked up at him and realized he was fast asleep.

"He sleeps," she said to herself.

She slipped off the overly filled with semen condom from his penis and threw it in the trash then she picked up all their loose articles of clothing and brought them upstairs. She took a blanket down to Fitz and spread it over him on the floor and then she went back upstairs to draw herself a warm, soapy bath in the tub. She filled the tub to the brim and then sat in the water, leaned back and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, she felt something in the water and jumped up.

"Oh my god Fitz, I didn't hear you," she said as she moved over so he could sit in front of her.

"You left me on the floor with a blanket?" He asked as he settled in the tub.

"Yeah, you looked tired, I didn't want to wake you."

He stretched for her and she crawled over to him and sat on his lap.

"So," she said as she leaned her back against his chest, "what time is dinner?"

"I think Lucky said 7, after dinner we could just go straight to the airport and fly to New York, it'll take about an hour or so, we should be at your apartment by midnight."

"That's perfect, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight," she said as she clapped her hands excitedly.

Fitz pulled her back to him and wrapped his hands around her and squeezed her breasts.

"Oooh," Olivia said delightfully.

She enjoyed the feeling of his strong hands as he massaged her breasts, she could feel him getting erect but paid it no mind, however, she was completely caught by surprise when picked her up and eased her down on his penis and started thrusting.

"Fitz-no-"

"Shh," he said as he squeezed her breasts together and rubbed her nipples between his index finger and thumb. He reached down and pressed his palm in between her legs, "just enjoy it."

"-it's so good," she breathed out.

He spread open her pussy lips wider as he gave her his full length. Just a few strokes later, Olivia was shuddering from an orgasm. Fitz came as well, not even bothering to pull out.

Olivia had to take a moment to gather her senses and catch her breath and then she slowly eased off him, she immediately felt water rush in the opening in her walls.

"For someone who can't stand the idea of having kids, you hate condoms."

He smiled and leaned his head over the side of the tub.

"I'm sorry, it's so much better and the only reason I did it is because you're going to the doctor tomorrow, I'm sure you'll be fine."

Olivia sighed and leaned back, "yep, I'm sure I will."

* * *

Later in the evening, after a 40 minute drive, Fitz pulled up to the gate of Lucky's mother's house. It was a small one story concrete house painted blue. There was a small yard surrounding the house filled with green plants. Fitz parked on the sidewalk and they both hopped out.

Olivia followed behind Fitz into the yard, he greeted a few people who were standing outside drinking beer and chatting.

When they enter the house, Fitz made a beeline to the living room. There were about 10-15 people in the room, some sitting on the couch, other on the floor and other standing against the wall eating and watch a soccer game broadcast in spanish. She immediately felt overdressed; wearing a one shoulder, long sleeved white bodysuit and high rise vintage Levi's shorts with her Chanel sandals and Chanel purse. Everyone else seemed to be wearing lounge clothing.

"Fitzgerald," Lucky's mother said excitedly, "you came."

"Well, I heard there was food so of course."

Lucky's mother was younger than Olivia expected. Olivia guessed Lucky to be around 30 years old, his mother looked to be 46 or 47. It was then that Olivia realized that Lucky's mother might have more of an interest in Fitz that just as the friend of her son.

"You brought company," she said.

"Yes, this is my- Olivia."

He struggled to find the accurate word to describe Olivia so he abandoned it mid sentence.

"Hello 'his Olivia'," Lucky's mother joked, "I'm Esmeralda but you can call me Esme."

Olivia smiled and waved, feeling silly for thinking Esmeralda might have had romantic feelings for Fitz, She seemed nice and she didn't want to let her weird jealousy for Fitz cause her to misjudge her.

"It's nice to me you Esme."

"Oh, your from Australia or something?"

"No, England."

"Oh interesting, well, I have food in the kitchen, you two can follow me so I can fix you a plate."

"You have the spicy guac right?" Fitz said as they followed Esme to the kitchen.

"Oh course, it's my specialty."

After they got their food and drinks, they went back to the living room to eat. They stood against the wall, as there we no more seats. After a few minutes, Lucky arrived with a woman and man by his side. The moment the woman looked over to them, Olivia felt her cold glare.

She had dark, curly hair and dark eyes. She wore a lot of makeup, too much eye makeup and red lipstick and a tight red dress. She was a little taller than Olivia, her breasts weren't as big as Olivia, but her hips and ass were huge. She had an hourglass figure, accentuated by her tight dress.

Olivia didn't feel threatened by her looks, not even a little bit, but her demeanor was off putting. She was making it very clear that there was something between her and Fitz.

They slowly made their way over.

"Hey man, how's it going, hey Olivia," Lucky greeted.

"What's up, hey Carmen, José," Fitz said.

In that moment, Carmen stared at Fitz, José stared at Olivia. Once Fitz noticed José staring he turned his gaze towards José and stepped in between him and Olivia, ignoring Carmen and Lucky.

José snapped out of his trance he stepped back.

"Fitz," was all he said.

It was tense, there was obviously bad blood between the two.

"José was just grabbing some food to leave," Lucky said trying to calm the situation. José nodded and then walked to the kitchen.

"So Fitz, you haven't called me in months," Carmen said.

"I know," Fitz said curtly.

"He can be a little antisocial," Olivia added.

"Who are you?" Carmen said angrily.

"I'm the one, not dressed as if I'm going to a strip bar tonight, who are you?"

"Excuse me."

"Good. I was wondering when you were going to leave," Olivia said as she turned to Fitz.

"First of all bitch-" Carmen said loudly before Lucky cut her off.

"Woah, woah, woah, Carmen calm down," Lucky chimed in.

Fitz was really amused by the entire exchange. Everyone else in the house seemed to be tuning in as well.

"Carmen, just go, nothing will come from this argument," Fitz said.

"She's disrespectful."

"Am I?" Olivia said, sarcastically.

"You see, so don't tell me to calm down, she's a bitch."

"And you have boring eyes, no amount of makeup will change that."

"Puta-"

"Come, come, come, Carmen," Lucky said as he tried to get her away from Olivia. Carmen was ready to pounce from what Lucky could tell, Carmen was very physically violent and he didn't want her to attack Olivia.

Lucky left with Carmen, who was hyperventilating. She resisted slightly but ultimately she allowed him to take her outside.

"How do you do that?" Fitz asked with a chuckle.

"Do what?"

"Get under people's skin like that, I've seen you do it to Mellie."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You just told her she had boring eyes, I mean how do you come up with that, it's hilarious."

"She obviously came here dressed for you, you two were together?"

"Not for long, he had sex a couple times but-"

"But you never called her back?"

Lucky walked back towards them slightly annoyed.

"Seriously?" he said as he threw his hands up.

"What?" Fitz said slightly annoyed as well.

"Let's go for a walk?"

"No, I'm good."

"No, Fitz you should go. I'm fine," Olivia said, urging him to go.

"Yeah Chico, you can leave her for one second, she ain't going nowhere," Lucky teased, "after you leave, I don't get to see you for another three months if I'm lucky."

Fitz shrugged and left with Lucky, not before planting a kiss on Olivia's lips.

Once they got outside Lucky handed Fitz a joint and lighter.

"I can't, I'm heading to the airport after this...by the way can you can you take us to the airport after this?"

"Sì."

Lucky lit the joint himself and took a joint.

"Why did you invite me out here?"

"I wanted to snoop in your business and ask about Olivia, what's up with you and her?"

They stood out on the sidewalk as they talked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you dating her? Is she your girl? You two have been together all weekend, at your house, fucking the shit outta each other I assume."

"You assumed wrong, we're not having sex. She won't let me."

Lucky burst into a hysterical laugh.

"Yeah right, you're a good liar but not that good."

Olivia stood in the living room with all eyes on her, the only black person in the room who just had an altercation with another woman, at least when Fitz was there that didn't matter because he was the only white person in the room but now it was uncomfortable so she decided to get some air. Once she was outside, she could see Fitz and Lucky on the sidewalk. She could hardly make out what they were saying so she went closer, behind the fence covered with shrubbery and eavesdropped.

"I'm serious, we're not having sex."

"Quit lying."

"Where's Carmen?" Fitz said changing the subject.

"She left, she's pissed but I told her not to get involved with you in the first place and she didn't listen so I don't even care but back to you and Olivia, what's going on man?"

"Nothing is going on."

"You're not having sex?"

"No."

"Bullshit, she's a sexy little thing, she's a little less slutty than you usually go for, without the fake tits and ass but she's nice, there is no world where you aren't fucking her."

Fitz sighed, knowing how persistent his friend could be, he relented.

"Okay fine we are."

"I knew it, are you two dating?"

"No."

"So you're just friends with benefits?"

"No."

"Just another girl you're fucking?"

"No," Fitz replied again.

"So what is she then?"

"I don't know."

Lucky stared at him and smiled.

"You in love man."

"Yeah, okay."

"No, I'm serious, you got the little twinkle in your eye."

"If I'm in love with anything, it's her vagina."

Lucky laughed and shook his head.

"No, I'm serious, I'm pussy whipped, it's bad," Fitz said.

"Please it can't be that bad."

"I nutted inside her today, no condom and we've only been having sex for a week."

"Seriously," Lucky said laughing, "mr. 'I don't want kids'."

"That's what I mean when I said bad, I didn't even think about it, I didn't care."

Lucky laughed, "so you don't care about her, just the sex."

"No, I care about her, a lot actually, she's different, she the type of woman you get married to and settle down with."

"So you're thinking about settling down."

"You know me, I'm just taking it one day at a time, realistically I don't see myself with her but some lucky guy will probably be smart enough to marry her, I'm just trying to not to fuck up right now."

"You sure it's not just the sex?"

"No, I actually liked her before the sex so..."

"You in love man."

"Jesus christ, I'm going inside, I'm not about to leave my girl in a room filled with men so we can talk about feelings."

"Ah ha, 'YOUR GIRL' you just said it."

Olivia quickly went back to the house and stood by the wall, trying to figure out if she should be insulted or flattered by what she'd just heard.

* * *

A/N- Sorry to leave it there guys. It's been a crazy week and I wanted to give you guys some material instead of waiting forever.


	15. Chapter 15

Shortly after 12am on Monday morning, Fitz and Olivia sat in the back of the taxi as they drove from the JFK airport to her Manhattan apartment. Fitz noticed she'd been quiet since they left Lucky's house and went to the airport. She seemed to be thinking deeply for the past few hours and he wondered what on earth she had on her mind that required that much thinking.

"Liv?" he said as he ran his hands over her knee.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? I mean...you've been pretty quiet."

"I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, just a little tired, it's been a long day."

"I know, you'll be at your apartment soon and you can sleep all you want."

Olivia smiled but didn't reply.

"Flattered or insulted?" she asked herself. Insulted because he'd reduced her essentially to a good pussy to fuck. He reduced his affection for her to being 'pussy whipped', "how can I be flattered about that?" she thought, knowing Fitz, the scope of his relationship with women was based on sex and nothing more, the minute he no longer wanted sex from her - she was sure all his affection for her would disappear, not that it was real in the first place, their relationship wasn't real and she always seemed to forget that very important fact but regardless, she'd like to be cherished for more than her vagina. "What was I thinking when I had sex with him in the first place, why did you have sex with him in the first place? Because I'm a doofus, I'd never be this wound up if I'd never had sex with him," she answered.

The events of the past few days were a blur, all she could think about was the sex and the fact that not only had they had unprotected sex three times but she made him cum inside her which she knew was the stupidest thing she could have possibly done, having sex with him in the first place was stupid, let alone unprotected sex. She always wondered how people could be careless enough to have unprotected sex and now she knew, lust really does make you do stupid things. She had no idea what she would do if she was pregnant so she didn't even attempt to contemplate it, as if somehow not thinking about it would make it go away.

Now that the thought was in her head she couldn't stop thinking about all the worst case scenarios and then just the idea of being pregnant sent her into a panic.

She looked up at him briefly, Fitz smiled at her and she turned her face away quickly.

"Ugh, his eyes are soooo blue..." she whined inwardly.

"Liv what's going on with you?" Fitz asked again.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about making reservations at Barney's rooftop deck tomorrow for a nice lunch."

He chuckled.

"Oh...Okay."

She sighed as she looked through the window. "Maybe I'm overreacting, he was just talking to his best friend, he should able to confide in someone, men talk and I shouldn't have been eavesdropping anyways and what exactly can you expect?" she asked herself.

"He's obviously damaged from his childhood and he's a brute, don't expect much from him."

"But he's risked his life for you, more than once, he cares... in his own way."

She argued back and forth with herself, over what exactly to feel about Fitz and came to the conclusion that sex with him wasn't a great idea and decided to stop. It was the only way to keep a clear head where he was concerned.

One hour later.

"Oh...Fitz," she moaned as she squeezed his hand.

Fitz had one hand intertwined with hers and the other holding her leg in the air as he slowly stroked her from behind. Olivia laid with her back against his chest, in a semi spooning position.

Her resolve lasted barely an hour. After they arrived at her penthouse apartment and were getting ready for bed, Fitz took off his shirt and smirked at her and then everything went south from there.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, panting,"deeper, Fitz, deeper," she whispered.

He obliged, stroking her slow and deep and with every breath that she took he could feel her clench her walls around him. It was the most amazing feeling.

He let go of her hands and grabbed her breast holding it tightly as he kissed her neck from his position behind her.

Suddenly he felt Olivia grinding her hips against his to meet his thrust.

"Oh shit!" He cursed, surprised, pleasantly.

"I'm cuming-" she uttered at she shoved her face into the sheets.

"Wait-"

"No I-" she gasped and bit her lips, unable to finish her sentence.

"Wait for me," he whispered, asking her to do something rather impossible.

She curled her toes and gripped her sheets tighter as she held her breath, if Fitz hadn't been so close to an orgasm he would have burst out in laughter, she thought holding her breath would stop an orgasm.

He reached down and ran his hands up and down her pussy lips slowly, feeling all the sticky fluids gathered between them.

"Look how wet you are for my cock," he whispered, raspily, breathing unevenly.

Olivia opened her mouth but whatever was suppose to come out got stuck in her throat by the orgasm she felt emerging. Fitz felt it too, her walls gripped him tightly and pulsating around him.

"Ahh fuck-"

Olivia's leg that he held open quivered shut as rode out her orgasm, squirming and worming her hips on his cock. Fitz grabbed her tightly, a little too tightly, she felt him stiffen as he came, he seemed to be holding her tighter and tighter by the second until he let go and laid flat on his back with his arms spread out.

Olivia laid almost lifelessly until she regained her strength enough to sit up slowly and tried to smooth out her ruffled hair. Fitz wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her underneath him.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said with a smirk.

"You aren't?" she teased.

He kissed her, starting from the lips and slowly working his way down until he reached her nipple and then he took it in his mouth and sucked it.

"Mmm," Olivia moaned.

He switched over to the other nipple and sucked it as he slid two finger inside her and finger fucked her.

"Mm...make me cum."

"Is that what you want," he said as he reached down and began rapidly massaging her clit, kissing down her body.

"Yeeeesss...yeesss...yessss," she whispered as she grabbed her breasts and squeezed her nipples.

He moved his fingers from her clit and began sucking and licking as he continued to finger fuck and moments later, she came in rapture.

Fitz watched her ride out her orgasm on his fingers as he continued to lick her clit and then he pulled them and brought them to her lips and slid them in her mouth. Olivia sucked his fingers as he drove them in and out of her mouth and then he shoved his tongue in her mouth and tasted her tongue.

He stopped and slipped his condom off.

Olivia was going to stop him because the last thing they needed was more unprotected sex but then she realized that was not what he wanted.

He laid back against the pillow and stroked himself.

"Come get a little taste," he teased.

Olivia smiled and crawled in between his legs. She was a little curious as to what his cum would taste like. The last time she went down on him, it was in the shower and it was pre-sex so there was no cum on his penis, now it was different, he had cum dripping down his shaft.

Olivia imagined a Cinnabon, warm with white icing slowly running down the sides as she took her first lick, she closed her eyes, it didn't really taste like anything but now that she was imagining a cinnabon, she might as well had been eating one because that's exactly what she felt like she was tasting.

She wrapped her fingers around him and twisted up and down his shaft as she sucked him.

It was so good, he grabbed her hair and raise his hips up and began fucking her face, slowly.

Olivia didn't think being face fucked would feel good, in anyway, but it did. There was something about the way he was dominating in bed that turned her on. She reached down and began rubbing her clit to try to make herself cum as he fucked her face.

"Ahh...shit," he said as he felt his orgasm coming. "Fuck...I'm cuming."

He let go of her hair so she could lay back on the bed and then fisted himself and came on her stomach.

He took a few breaths and then he reached into wallet on the nightstand and took out another condom.

"Oh my god, he's not human," Olivia thought to herself as she sat up slowly with cum dripping down her torso.

Once Fitz had the condom on he laid on the bed and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling him. There was always this feeling that came over him whenever he touched her, especially in intimate moments, he couldn't describe it but it felt good, through all the women he'd been with he only recalled feeling it with Olivia.

He spit on his fingers and spread his saliva up and down her pussy with his rough hands, she winced slightly, not enough for him to notice, round 1 and 2 were now catching up with her, leaving her tender in her most delicate places.

He leaned her close against his chest and pinned her hands behind her back then he raised his hips up and thrusted, fucking her hard and fast. Even though he was underneath, he managed to stay in control.

She bit his shoulder, not wanting to scream, drool escaped from the corners of her mouth. The feeling of his cock inside her was euphoric. Her limbs felt weak and she felt dazed, as if she was suffering from the after effects of some sort of hallucinogen.

Fitz eased up and flipped her so he was on top and then pinned her arm above her head a continued stroking her deep.

"K-kiss me baby," she said softly.

Fitz leaned down and stuck his tongue in her mouth, sucking and licking her tongue and lips hungrily.

As Olivia's orgasm was bearing down on her, she could feel the fluid gather and she knew she was going to squirt. Fitz pumped into her a few more times and then the fluid rushed out, she bit his lip, inadvertently and tasted blood but continued kissing him until she orgasmed.

"-Oohhhh…yes, ohh yess, ohh yess...yessss" she moaned softly as she came.

Fitz loosened his grasp around her arm and she reached down and grabbed his ass and shoved him deeper with every thrust until she felt his muscles tense as he orgasm and then dropped on top of her.

After a few breaths Fitz got up walked to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and wash his hands. He felt like he needed a drink so he walked to the kitchen, hoping to find a beer but all he found was wine and vodka, he took the vodka and pour himself shot, drank it in one gulp and then went back to the bed to find Olivia curled up under her fluffy white sheets. He laid beside her on his back, looking up at the ceiling, he was close to her but not touching her.

"Earlier in the car, something was bothering you?"

"I'm sorry- I was just freaking out, I'm going to the doctor later and- we've been having a lot of unprotected sex, I mean- it only takes one time and we've done it three times and one of those time you came inside me-"

"Two times."

"What?"

"Two times, that morning in the lagoon, I'm pretty sure I came inside you that time as well, not like a whole load, just a little squirt," he said with a chuckle, "just little squirt of cum."

Olivia sat up.

"Do you think this is funny?" she said angrily.

"Okay, calm down, it's not a big deal."

"It's not a big deal," she said repeating him, "It's not a big. I could be pregnant, aren't you the one who doesn't want children, I don't want children either, not now."

"Oh please, oh-fucking-please, don't act like you don't love it when I cum all up in that pussy, don't be such a hypocrite, you were loving every minute of it and if you wanted to be mad, yesterday was your time to be mad, you're going to the doctor later, don't be such a drama queen, I'm sure he can give a pill or something and you'll be fine."

"A pill won't work if I'm already pregnant."

"Then have an abortion, I'm sure that'll take care of it. Problem solved, now can we stop talking about this I'm tired and I want to sleep."

Olivia's mouth fell open.

"Is that why you came inside of me, because you thought I could just have an abortion if anything happened?"

Fitz shrugged, "that's why I did it, that was my plan, why did you let me do it, what was your plan?"

Olivia stood up and pointed to the door.

"Get out of my room now."

"Actually, I'm comfortable right here," he said as he turn on his stomach to go to bed.

"Everytime, every single time I think that maybe you're not a complete asshole you prove me wrong. I hate you so much, so bloody much, I can't even stand to look at you."

"Then don't look."

Olivia grabbed her pillow and the sheets and wrapped them all around her body and stormed to her guest bedroom to sleep there for the night.

* * *

Four in the morning, she laid in bed staring at the ceiling, she was too angry to sleep and it only made her more angry to know that Fitz was in her bed, most likely sleeping like a crackhead on quaaludes.

She stayed up all night, her body was tired from the sex but her mind was restless. She had herself to blame for having unprotected sex with him.

By 8:30, she got up after getting only a couple hours of sleep and showered and got dressed to go to her doctor. She noticed dark purple bruises from where Fitz held her during sex earlier in the morning, one mark on her leg and one of her rib. They felt a little sensitive but didn't really hurt, although she could imagine what the doctor would think when she saw them. Fitz was still sleeping as she got ready and left for the doctor and for that she was glad.

She spent almost an hour waiting to see her doctor when she finally got in, she was an anxious mess. She took a seat on the doctor's table and waited. Shortly after, the doctor walked in.

"Morning Olivia."

"Good morning dr. Jennings, I need to get on some sort of long term birth control but I also really need to figure out if I'm pregnant and I had unprotected sex yesterday so if you maybe have some sort of morning after pill that would be lovely," she said nervously.

"Okay, calm down," said dr. Jennings, her tiny 4'11 doctor, "tell me everything so I can figure out what's going on."

Olivia took a breath.

"Okay, let's try again, I had sex for the first time 5 days ago, I didn't use protection."

"Did he pull out of your vagina before he ejaculated?" dr. Jennings asked.

"He says he did but it was dark, I felt him pull out but I don't know some semen could have gotten in there."

"Yes, and pre ejaculate as well."

"The second time we did it which was the next morning, he pulled out but he says he's pretty sure some semen escaped, the days after that we used protection until yesterday when he didn't and he didn't pull out at all and now I'm here."

"Olivia why didn't you use protection?"

"The first two times, we didn't have any condoms and I know, I know, the logical thing to do if you don't have any condoms is to not have sex but me and him, we're not logical, we're idiots. Now that I think about it, I don't know why I wasn't more careful, I was just being naive and stupid and lesson learned I guess, this is the price I pay."

Dr. Jennings chuckled, "and what about yesterday, you could have taken a morning after pill once you finished having sex?"

"Like I said Dr. Jennings, we're idiots."

"You're human. I think every woman has a pregnancy scare, if I'm being honest with you, I had one the other day and I've been a gynecologist for 10 years, you'd think I'd be impervious to it but no, you're young and you've just began to be sexual active, you have alot to learn, about your body and other things."

Olivia nodded, feeling a little better, she relaxed a little.

"I'm 25 years old, I should have known better, the first time, I get that but then I did it again the two other times. I know a lot about sex, enough to know that this would happen so I guess I sort of deserve this."

"Torturing yourself about this won't do you any good, you know."

"I know, I know."

The doctor grabbed her clipboard.

"When is your next period?"

"It's in 13 days."

The doctor checked the calendar.

"I can give you a morning after pill only because it won't harm an existing pregnancy and it could stop one from happening given yesterday's events. I can't give you birth control if I think you could possibly be pregnant. It's too early to tell, even with a blood test we'll have to wait a few days until-"

"-I don't have a few days, I leave tonight."

"If the egg has in fact fertilized then it'll need some time to show up in your urine, in a week or so you can take a home pregnancy test and you'll know for yourself, that's if you can't come back to take a blood test here."

"Is there nothing you can do to stop it now?"

"Not if the egg is already fertilized. look...it's not the end of the world if you pregnant, once you know for sure then there are steps you can take after."

"Okay, can I have the pill?"

The doctor nodded.

"Okay, I'll to do a few things first, I'll be back momentarily."

* * *

After an emotionally draining few hours, Olivia left the doctor's office. She chastised herself for agreeing to an vaginal examination after having not seen a gynecologist in awhile. The moment she opened her legs the doctor fell silent. Their awkward conversation was playing on a loop in her head.

"Olivia you're extremely bruised vaginally, have you been having rough sex?"

"Um- no, I've just been having sex."

She felt dr. Jennings finger inspecting her vagina, Olivia winced and lifted her legs from the stirrups.

"You're swollen."

"I had sex early this morning, that could be it- you know, I'm sorry, I feel uncomfortable now maybe we should cut this short."

She closed her legs and sat up.

She came back to the present from the horridly embarrassing memory.

"Where do I go now?" She thought.

She didn't want to see Fitz and after the doctor's visit she felt like she had a looming pregnancy timer over her head that would go off at any moment.

Unsure of what to do, she took a cab to Barney's and spent a few thousand dollars on things she didn't need because that was usually what she did whenever she was upset. By the time she got back to her apartment in the evening, she was feeling a little bit calmer.

She opened the door and saw Fitz in the kitchen talking with her 30-something year old maid Jenna and immediately she felt the anger rise up again.

Jenna had no clue about her personal life so she knew they weren't talking about her and if that was the case she wondered what they were talking about that was so interesting that had Jenna smiling from ear to ear.

"Hi Jenna," she said, walking past them both.

"Hi Olivia, I was hoping I'd catch you before I left for the day," she said in her slight Russian accent.

It was almost 5pm, which is when Jenna usually left.

Olivia dropped her bags on the floor.

"Fitz is really funny, is he your boyfriend?" Jenna said laughing.

"Jenna you can head out early," Olivia said ignoring her question.

Jenna looked to Olivia then Fitz.

"Oh okay-um- I guess I'll head out."

Jenna grabbed her purse and waved goodbye to Olivia and Fitz, she stopped by the door to strap on her shoes and then she left.

Olivia walk to the fridge and took a coconut water then she took a cookie from the jar on the counter.

"How did it go today, I wanted to come with you but you left before I woke up."

"Fine," she replied as she bit her cookie and grabbed her shopping bags.

"Fine? I'm gonna need a little more than a one word response."

"Don't worry about it, like you said, if anything I'll just have an abortion."

He knew a pissed off Olivia when he saw one and decided to apologize.

"I realize what I said last night was stupid-"

"Stop right there, I don't want to hear it."

She walked away and brought her bags to her bedroom but before she could closed the door, Fitz walked in.

"We're leaving in a few hours."

She didn't reply.

"Did you hear me?"

"Obviously I heard you, you're the only one talking."

Fitz closed his eyes and sighed in frustration

"I'm am so fucking tired of your spoiled bullshit, you're such a fucking brat. I can't say one thing to you without you storming off and acting as if it's the end of the world. Just pack your shit and meet me downstairs in 30 minutes we're going back to the base, I've had enough of you to last me a whole fucking lifetime!"

Olivia opened her eyes wide in astonishment.

"Oh, I'm a brat, yeah says the grown man who has the emotional range of a disturbed 8 year old. There's nothing about you that's worth all the trouble you bring, absolutely nothing, "she decided to cut deep, "you sleep around with women and you leave them before they can leave you just to spare your feelings because you know once they get to know you, they'll run, I've been with you for a week and I'm running like hell from you because you are truly the worst. God, imagine if I was pregnant with your child, that would be a true horror, somehow I think you might manage to be a worse father than your father and that's a really high bar to pass, he raised you and look how you turned out, a sex addicted, short tempered, sociopath. It's pathetic."

Olivia didn't realize how harsh it sounded until she finished saying it but she was glad because based on the look on his face, she knew it had the desired effect.

He stood there, quiet for a moment.

"Meet me downstairs in 30 minutes, we're going back to the base," he said calmly and then he walked out of the room.

She took a breath and laid on her bed.

"You will not make me feel guilty, you're the asshole not me," she said to herself.

She finished her her coconut water and began packing little things to bring with her; some clothes, some shoes and few other things she missed from home at the base, those few other things included a pregnancy test she would need to take in a week. She met Fitz downstairs in exactly 30 minutes and they drove to JFK together in complete silence, went through customs, boarded their supersonic jet and landed in the base all without a word directed at each other.

* * *

In the morning, it was a hard for Olivia to go back to her routine, having had a taste of her old life, she missed it and now the idea of going back to working out all day in a steel building buried in an ice dessert at the bottom of the world actually felt like the hell it was.

She went through the motions; early morning workout, intelligence briefing, midday working and then evening off. Fitz never spoke to her, not directly.

The second day back is was the same thing, early morning workout, intelligence briefing, midday workout and evening off, Fitz never spoke to her.

She knew it was different this time because whenever he felt guilty about anything he'd quickly try to make up but now he seemed to have no interest in making up.

In the night while she laid in bed trying to find something to watch there was a knock on her door. She got up to open the door, as much as she hated it she was hoping it was Fitz coming to apologize but it wasn't, it was Abby.

"Liv, we're going out for drinks, you coming?"

"Um- uh- probably not, I'm pretty tired, I think I'll just stay here tonight."

"Okay, your loss," Abby said with a smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

She was pretty sure that if they were going out, Fitz would be going as well and since he wasn't having sex with her anymore she was sure he find someone else and she didn't feel like going to a bar and watching woman fawn over him while he acted as if he was the best thing to ever happen to women.

She flipped through the channels, still trying to find something to watch and after about an hour when she was sure they were all gone she went outside for a walk.

Halfway down the deck, she saw a man's figure standing at the same spot Fitz liked to smoke, instantly she knew it was him. She wanted to turn back and go to her room but she also felt like they needed to talk. There was that voice in her head, always taking his side and pushing her towards him, it won.

She made her way over to him slowly, he had his back turned to her, smoking as he looked below from the railing of the deck.

Olivia stopped a foot away from him but he didn't turn around.

"I think we should talk."

He blew smoke from his nostrils.

"Talking is the opposite of what I want to do right now."

"Do you want to have sex?" Olivia asked, thinking maybe that's what he was alluding to.

"Not with you."

His comment stung but she brushed it off. "Why would you even suggest it, you idiot," she said to herself.

"Okay look, I'm sorry about what I said the other night, it was wrong and I didn't mean it."

Fitz didn't reply.

"Fitz, don't you want to apologize for what you said?"

"For what?"

"For the whole abortion thing."

"I meant every word I said to you that night."

"So I have to apologize about what I said but you don't."

"You don't have to do anything, in fact, I don't even know why you're here."

"Why are you being like that?"

Fitz turned around.

"Being like what? Like the monster I am, that's why you said right, I'm not worth it, I'm a sex addicted sociopath, if I'm so bad then why the FUCK ARE YOU HERE?"

"I didn't mean that."

"I don't care what you meant, I don't care that you're sorry, I don't care that you're about to start crying, I just don't fucking care so why don't you just leave me the fuck alone."

"I can see that I hurt your feelings-"

"Hurt? Feelings? Do you want me to show you hurt feelings?" he said with an angry, satisfied smirk.

He opened his mouth to tell her off but one look directly at her and stopped himself, he couldn't do it.

"Just get the fuck away from me," he said as he turned away from her.

At that moment she felt like there was nothing she could say that would matter so she turned and walked back to her room.

Exhausted from the argument, she laid on her bed chastising herself for letting him see her cry.

The longer she laid there the more agitated she got after she realized how one sided the blame was and furthermore their relationship wasn't done until she said it was done, whatever that relationship might be. Fitz wasn't impervious to her charms, if it worked once it can work again.

After a few deep breaths she got up and went to look for him again. He wasn't on the deck by the railing so she assumed he went back to his room.

She stood outside his door wanting to knock but she just couldn't.

Fitz laid on his bed staring at the ceiling when he heard a knock. He was hoping it wasn't Olivia but to his chagrin, it was. He half opened the door and leaned against the post.

"What?"

"Can I come on?"

"No."

Olivia walked in regardless and sat on his bed.

"Come sit," she said as she tapped a spot beside her for him to sit, " we need to talk, not yell or argue, we just need to talk."

Fitz closed the door and sat on his bed, leaning against his pillow.

"I'm sorry."

"Olivia I already told you I didn't want to hear it."

"I'm sorry, I know I hurt you but honestly that's what I trying to do because I wanted to get back at you for what you said to me so I used anything I could come up and I went too far, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done it and I won't do it again, okay?"

Fitz didn't respond.

"Are we okay?" she asked.

Fitz sighed, "yeah and I guess I'm sorry too."

Olivia smiled realizing it had worked.

"Can you say that again, I'm afraid I didn't hear you."

"Goddammit Olivia, I said I'm sorry too, are you happy now."

"Yes, thank you for apologizing."

They sat quietly for a while until Olivia broke the silence.

"So...do you want to have sex?"

Fitz laughed.

"You missed this dick huh? You miss it! You can't live without it!"

"Oh my god, you're the worst."

"So it's true, I knew that was the only reason you even apologized in the first place, unbelievable!"

"No sex then?"

"What the fuck-no- I didn't say that," he said as he pulled her on top of him and kissed her.

That's how she hoped it would go but that was wishful thinking. After 20 minutes of standing in front of his door she left and went back to her room. She gave up for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Around midday the next day, she heard an announcement calling all deltas to the upper deck. She arrived the same time as most of the other deltas. They formed a circle around Fitz and of course Olivia made sure she was standing farthest away and it was not lost on Fitz that she was keeping her distance.

"The mission is a quiet raid, there is a spy compound in Macedonia, they're running some sort of computer analytics hacking system targeting military bases in the area, we need to go in quietly and shut it down. We rendezvous in the afternoon at 1400 hours on deck 4, I want delta team 1 suited up and ready to go, Huck I'm counting on you copy all the information off their system so be ready, we'll go over the entrance and exit plan during transport."

Fitz signalled the end of the meeting and everyone dispersed to prepare for the mission. Olivia went to the armor room to get ready while also trying to prepare mentally for another mission when all she wanted to do was stay locked up in her room or leave the base entirely, preferably the latter.

It was awkward the way he ignored her, he never spoke directly to her, he never looked directly at her, it was as if she didn't exist and what bothered her even more was how indifferent he seemed, as if it didn't bother him one bit. If she was being honest, it wounded her pride to watch him act as if she didn't matter.

At 2pm, she went to deck 4 to meet up with the team. They boarded the jet, went over the entrance plan, positions, what each person was to do during the mission and the exit strategy. After a 3 hour flight, they were flying over the Macedonian airspace, nearing their target location.

"THREE MINUTES FROM TARGET LOCATION, PREPARE TO DISENGAGE TRANSPORT," one of the pilots said over the pa system.

Everyone stood up, preparing for the drop from the plane.

"Commander, can you lead us off with a prayer," Scott teased.

Fitz didn't strike her as someone who prayed so she was curious to see what he would do.

Fitz cleared his throat and bowed his head, "Whatever deity guides my life, dear Lord, don't let me die tonight, But if I shall before I wake what shall I say but 'I accept my fate'."

Scott laughed, "Fucking Jay-Z, that was his best album, that's not debatable."

"I know right," Fitz said, jokingly.

It was then that Olivia realized he didn't actually pray, he just recited Jay-Z lyrics. She rolled her eyes and put her mask on. Both her and Abby attached each other's bungee cord to their body harness and then braced for the drop.

"30 seconds out," the pilot announced.

"HELL YEA!" Scott yelled.

"HELL YEA," everyone repeated, except Olivia.

"Everyone in position," Fitz said then he tapped his earpiece and spoke into it, "Disengaging transport, ready for the drop?"

Two crew members were standing, guarding the control panels in the plane.

"Ready for the drop," the pilot replied.

"GO, GO, GO, GO, GO," the working crew said as they opened the hatch door under their feet and they dropped 30 feet from the plane and landed on the ground with a soft thud of their boots, on the dirt yard.

They stormed the building. Since there were no trees on the ground, Olivia's position was at the rear of the team, guarding their back incase anyone tried to attack from behind.

They were met by gunfire with Fitz, Akio, Mellie and Scott at the forefront, they went into a head on fight with the men guarding the building. Huck, Harrison and Anton went straight for the computers to copy all the hacked information.

The mission was almost over when a group of heavily armed men stormed the building from the rear. They immediately swarmed Olivia, who was closest to them. She felt three hard stings in her bullet proof vest before she was able to discharge her gun, shooting two of the men.

She screamed, but already, the team was rushing to her.

"Cherno Diablo, Slattern, hurry," Scott yelled into his earpiece, calling Anton, Huck and Harrison.

The man that was closest to Olivia slammed her into the wall, face first and then stepped back to pull his gun on her but before he could attack her again she shot him in the leg with her small handgun and that was when he lost his balance and fell on her against the wall, gripping his hands around her throat tightly as he screamed in pain.

"You fucking bitch," he screamed in a heavy eastern european accent as he choked her.

"Hold on Vision, I'm coming," Jake yelled.

Her throat was on fire, he was squeezing so tight no matter how hard she tried there was no way to get air into her lungs. She struggled to bring the gun up to shot him somewhere that was fatal, she wrestled and brought the gun up to his neck and as soon as the gun went off, Jake was in between them.

"Romeo, watch your back," Fitz yelled, taking down the masked man that attempted to shoot Jake in the back.

Olivia stumbled to the ground and by the time she regained her balance and stood up, clawing at her throat because it burned so much, it was over. All the men were down.

Months ago she couldn't imagine actually killing someone herself, now, it seemed like regular order.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, before everyone else.

"I-I'm alright," she uttered hoarsely, holding her throat.

"Got it," Huck yelled as he ran towards them.

"Okay, let's go, let's go, let's go," Fitz said quickly.

By the time they got back to the plane and took off, Olivia's adrenaline died down, she began to feel more pain. Her armor had stopped the bullets however it still stung badly. She flexed her jaw and pulled off her mask, revealing her bruised jaw line. Her bruised neck was still hidden under her armor.

"Get some ice for her jaw," Fitz said to one of the crew members.

The crew member walked over quickly with an ice pack and handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said hoarsely to the man who handed her the ice.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," said clearing her throat.

"Yeah well, you did good, you kicked that guy's ass, he was twice your size," Jake said.

Olivia smiled faintly, "thanks," it hurt to speak.

"Look at you, with your tiny self, kicking grown men's asses, I always liked you, you know," Scott joked.

"Don't mess with her Scott, she a lot tougher than she looks," Harrison chimed in.

Everyone chuckled, except for Fitz for obvious reasons and Mellie who was annoyed.

"Ugh- she didn't do anything that special, gimme a break."

"Hater alert," Harrison said laughing.

"She's pretty ordinary if you ask me."

"Thank you," Olivia responded.

"Why, I just insulted you?" Mellie responded, perplexed.

"Did you? All I heard was 'pretty', I like to focus on only the positives in life, which I suppose Mellie, explains why I barely notice you."

Scott, Jake and Harrison began laughing too, Abby smiled not wanting to pick sides.

Once the laughter died down, no one spoke for a while, Mellie stared at Olivia, wondering why she demanded so much attention from everyone; Olivia stared at Fitz, observing that usually when she was hurt he would fawn over her but this time around he kept his distance; Fitz stared at Jake, wondering what was going between him and Olivia, Jake stared at Olivia, noticing that her and Fitz had been very distant for the past few days and wondering if maybe now she'd be open to him, he didn't know exactly what went on between them, knowing Fitz, it wasn't hard to guess but regardless, if he had a chance with her he'd take it.

When they got back to the base, Olivia went to med bay to get treated along with a few other deltas who went to tend to their bruises. When she was finished, she went back to her room.

Later in the night, after taking her bath, she heard a knock on her door and went to answer it, only to find Jake standing at her doorstep.

"Uh Hello."

"Hey," he said, standing at her door awkwardly, "I just wanted to see if you were okay, I know you're new at this but I have to admit, you handled yourself very well today."

"Yes, I've had some experience handling myself," she quipped.

Jake flushed with embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it sound weird."

"No, it's...not weird."

Jake stood there, with his hands in his pocket, leaning back and forth nervously.

"So, can I come in?"

"I'm sorry, I just don't think that's a good idea, not tonight, I-uh think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah."

Jake smiled and turned around as Olivia closed her door only to see Fitz headed his way.

"What are you doing here?" Fitz asked, as he stopped in front of Jake with Zeus by his side.

"I just came to check on Olivia," Jake responded.

"Olivia?" Fitz repeated with a raised eyebrow, "since when, since you pulled a man off of her that she'd already taken care of, some hero you are?"

"At least I was there, you saw him attack her and didn't do a damn thing to save her."

"Save her from what, she took care of herself and by the way there were three other guys heading towards her and two others heading towards Huck, and one that had a gun pointed at your head until I killed him but you were so consumed with saving the day that you didn't even notice but hey at least you impressed her right...great job."

"Are you jealous?"

Fitz chuckled.

"No, as your commander, I'm annoyed that you let a crush compromise you on an active mission," Fitz said, knowing he was being a hypocrite but he didn't care, he stepped a little closer, with Zeus growling by his side, "don't let it happen again."

Jake looked down at Zeus who was snarling at him, "seriously Zeus?"

Fitz stepped back and turned around, "goodnight Captain Ballard," Fitz said, effectively dismissing him.

He already spoke with the team in the med bay so he knew Olivia was fine, it just annoyed him that Jake was at her room. Once Jake was out of sight, Fitz walked out to the deck to smoke his joint like he'd planned to do before he saw Jake.

* * *

A week went by, Olivia should have taken the pregnancy test days earlier but didn't. Now, after days of anxiety and fretting about the possibilities, she knew it was time. It was almost 6 in the morning, she had training in a hour and she thought that was enough time to process any news she got and gathered herself to go to training.

She sat on the toilet in her robe waiting for the results. The box said to wait three minutes, Olivia waited for 20 minutes and then took a deep breath and picked up the test.

"Calm down," she said to herself, "you don't have anything to worry about."

She took another deep breath and then looked at the results, two bright lines ran across the small screen, she was pregnant.

She burst into sobs, "no, no, no, no, no, this is not happening, not right now."

She began hyperventilating, fanning her face trying to cool down because she'd suddenly felt a wave of heat rush over her, beads of sweat ran down her face. She palmed her face and tried taking deep breaths.

"Calm down, calm down -breathe-breathe," she said to herself.

She stood up, still breathing deeply and walked to the sink and splashed her face with cold water.

"Phew, just breathe," she said again.

She stood for a minute in the mirror, drying her face and trying to regain her composure.

Once she felt like she'd regained her composure, she walked to her bedroom and pulled on some underwear under her robe then laid on her bed and wrapped up under the sheets.

She fell asleep and wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep when she jumped up from the sound of her doorbell chiming. She tried to decide whether or not to answer, she'd guessed that Fitz probably sent someone to summon her to training since she expected by now she must've been hours late. She reached over on the nightstand for her phone and realized that it was almost noon.

The doorbell chimed again, in an annoying, incessant buzz.

She got up and answered it, only to find Mellie.

"I wonder what makes you think you can sleep in when everyone else is outside working their asses off."

"I suppose it's because...I don't care."

Mellie shook her head, "I'm so tired of you thinking you can bat your eyelashes and at anyone and get whatever you want-"

"You're boring, I'm bored, speak faster," Olivia interjected.

"You spoiled little bitch-"

"-Why did you come here today Mellie? I suppose it's because of Fitz, you feel threatened, your crush lost interest and now the only logical thing to do since you can't be angry at him for not wanting you, is to hate me, but it's boring hate, isn't it? very typical and uninteresting-"

"Wait-what?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love a good fight but...not with you, you're not worth it; you have no self esteem, you're dull, forgettable and worst of all you're mediocre, I don't fuck with mediocre," Olivia took a breath, "don't ever come here again and if it gives you comfort, I suppose I should tell you that I'm off Fitz until he starts treating me better, in fact, you should probably take a page out of my book and do the same. Horse face."

Olivia stepped back to slam to door in her face but Mellie, who by now was seething realized that and quickly stepped forward, grabbing her by the collar of her robe, she pulled her out of her room, quite easily because Olivia was so much smaller than her and threw her down the 3 small steps that led up to her room.

All the other deltas that had gathered by the upper deck of the shutterdome for their midday briefing but turned their attention to Mellie when she stormed off on her own accord to find Olivia, they had been keenly watching the entire exchange. They hadn't been able to hear anything, however they did see when Mellie threw Olivia down the steps.

"Oh shit," Fitz screamed as he broke into a run in their direction, with Scott, Jake and the other deltas behind him.

Olivia fell on her back, hitting the back of her head against the hard, concrete hallway floor. Mellie stood at the top of the step, looking down at Olivia with a satisfied glare. Olivia got up quickly, not feeling the pain in that moment because she was overwhelmed with anger and frustration, not just at Mellie but at seemingly everything that was going on in her life, from the fresh pregnancy, to the failing mission, to Fitz. She climbed the steps two at a time and met Mellie at the top of steps, lurching at her like a tigress and shoving her to the ground in her room. Once on top, Olivia balled her fist and began pounding Mellie's face, with all her might, growling angrily as they wrestled on the floor. She was so enraged that blacked out until she felt arms wrapped around her pulling her off of Mellie. She looked down and saw her fingernails dug into Mellie's face, blood splattered over her fingertips. Mellie screaming. Her room was a mess, the couch had been shoved out of place, the nightstand closest to them had all the content on top of it turned over, including a lamp that was now broken but even with all the calamity, she was still angry.

She felt the hands wrap tighter around her, pulling her away.

"LET ME GO," she screamed angrily.

She didn't know who was holding her until she managed to take a breath and smelled the familiar cologne.

She felt those same hands in her hair, pulling it away from her face. Olivia kneeled on the ground as Fitz lowered her down.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, calm down, it's okay," he said softly.

As Fitz tried to calm Olivia, Scott tried to calm Mellie.

"Get the medic," Fitz yelled.

"They're already coming," Abby said quickly.

Olivia was still breathing raggedly and crying but not loudly enough for anyone but Fitz to hear.

"Olivia, are you hurt?" Fitz asked.

She didn't reply.

"What happened?" Scott asked Mellie, who's been breathing raggedly as well, though not crying.

Scott helped her to stand up, and once she stood up she saw her face in the mirror and gasped. She'd felt the stinging sensation all across her face but she didn't know it was that bad. She had scratches all over her face and neck, four of them so deep, they revealed pink flesh.

"Looked at what you did to my face," Mellie screamed, now crying hysterically.

Olivia turned her head back to look at Mellie, Fitz still held her kneeling on the floor.

"You should be thanking me, it's an improvement."

Mellie lounged at her again, growling and screeching but Scott held her back.

"Calm down Mellie, calm down, the doctors are coming to look at your face," Scott said softly.

The base doctors walked in seconds later, "someone needed assistance?"

"Yes, these two women," Huck replied.

One of the teams took Mellie back to the medbay to treat her scratches.

"Olivia you need to let the doctors help you?" Fitz said.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not, I saw you fall."

"I'm said fine," she was now sitting on the floor, "let me go."

Fitz let her go and stood up, Olivia stood up slowly as well.

"Can everyone leave," Olivia said.

Fitz looked at the group of deltas anxiously looking on and signalled them to leave.

"The medical team is staying here to treat you," Fitz said, not a question, more like a firm statement of what was about to happen.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to check on you," he said as he headed through the door.

"Olivia can you please sit on the bed so I can looked at your hands and knee," one of the doctors said as he picked up his doctor's bag from the floor and walked over to her.

Olivia sat on the bed and allowed the doctor to treat her.

* * *

Fitz walked into the room where Mellie was being treated.

"What happened?" he asked as the doctor used a cotton swab to apply some ointment to her neck.

"That little bitch-"

"Are you okay?" he asked, cutting her off.

"I'm fine."

"Okay what happened?"

"She scratched half my face off," she said turning to Jake and Scott.

"You hit her first," Fitz said.

"Of course I hit her first, she's fucking rude, you should have heard her, telling me how mediocre and ugly I was and said I dull and forgettable and that I bored her."

"That's fucking savage," Scott said laughing.

"If you guys are gonna be keep laughing just leave because it's not funny," Mellie said angrily, at Scott and Jake laughing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Scott said laughing, "I have a vacation to go on so I'm just gonna go."

"Scott, call me when you land," Fitz said.

"Alright."

When Scott left, Fitz turned back to Mellie.

"You need to do something about her," Mellie said angrily.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, look at what she did to my face."

"Don't start a fight if you can't finish it Mellie, you went to her room after I told you to leave it alone-"

"But-"

"No, I told you I'd deal with her skipping training in my own time but you're so hot for her that that wasn't enough for you, you went to her room, provoked her, got your ass handed to you and now you're mad but I bet you won't do it again, will you?"

Mellie chuckled incredulously.

"What is it about her, that just makes everyone so taken with her, Olivia, Olivia, Olivia, I hate that little whore and as soon as I get the chance I'm fighting her again and this time I'm going to rip her apart."

"You're not gonna touch her."

"Watch me."

"I'm not asking you, I'm not begging you, I'm not daring you, I'm telling you Mellie, you're not going to touch her, let this be the first and the last time we have this conversation."

Fitz turned to the doctor, "take good care of her and give me a summary after her check up."

"Yes sir," the doctor replied.

"You're such a hypocrite, you and Jake and Scott and Huck fight all the time, most of the time for dumb reasons but I can't do it."

Fitz turned to Jake, "have we ever fought before?"

"Not that I can remember," Jake replied.

Fitz turned back to Mellie, "get well soon."

Back in Olivia's room, the doctor had already found that Olivia had a mild concussion and a bruised knee but that was the extent of her injuries. He told her to get some rest, for which she was ecstatic because at least now she had an excuse to not leave her room for the next few days.

After the doctor left, she went back to lay in bed. Fitz had said he would be coming back but she hoped he didn't because she wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

She laid awake for awhile, she wasn't thinking about anything in particular but somehow tears began flowing again, not loud sobs, just quiet cries until she fell asleep.

Later in the afternoon, Fitz stopped by. After knocking on her door twice to no answer, he used his key card to open her door and walked in, only to find her asleep. He walked closer to the bed and sat on the edge beside her. He immediately noticed the dried tear stains on her cheek.

He sighed, feeling slightly frustrated about their relationship in the last two weeks. When he came into the room and pulled her off Mellie, she seemed unstable in a way that he'd never experience her before.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek and she shuddered, the way a baby would after going to sleep upset but still being angry in their sleep.

He chuckled and stood up, not wanting to wake her. The room was a mess so he took his time trying to tidy up, he moved the couch back to its original spot, shifted the rug back in place as well as the night table. He cleaned up the large pieces of broken glass from the lamp that fell and brought it to the bathroom to throw it in the waste bin but when he looked down in the bin he saw something that stopped him in his tracks; an opened first response pregnancy test box in the waste bin. He stood staring at it for a moment, too shocked to move. He took a breath and placed the pieces of glass on the bathroom vanity and picked up the pregnancy test box from the bin, as he did that he realized something was in the box. He shook it out the box into his palm and as he hoped, it was the pregnancy test. One line meant not pregnant, two lines meant pregnant, there were two lines bright as day on the small screen, Olivia was pregnant.

Fitz placed the test back in the box and placed in the bin exactly how he'd seen it. He brought the pieces of glass back to the floor, he arranged everything back to the way he'd seen it when he just got there and then he left.

Olivia woke up later in the night starving, she hadn't eaten since she'd woken up at 5am in the morning and now it was almost 10pm. She got up and washed her face, as she stood in the bathroom she was thankful that Fitz never came because she'd left the pregnancy test out in the open and she was dealing with enough personal drama given her current situation, she didn't need him making it worse. She ripped the box to shreds and smashed the pregnancy test and then got a trash bag and threw all her bathroom trash in it. She picked up the broken glass and destroyed lamp from her floor and tried to rearrange her room and tidy up then she changed into some leggings and a t shirt and headed to the kitchen. The privilege of being a delta meant they had a private kitchen for the first and second teams which was great because since the cooks were no longer working for the night, she could just make something for herself.

She grabbed whatever she could find in the fridge and made herself a panini sandwich and took a bottle coke and went back to her room to eat and spent the night laying in bed watching tv until she fell asleep again.

Fitz laid in bed trying to digest the fact that Olivia was pregnant. He couldn't honestly say he was shocked but he also didn't know how to feel, he was surprised that he didn't feel angry or as if the world was going to end but he wasn't elated either, he meant it when he said he didn't want kids which made him feel even more like an idiot because he'd always been very careful to avoid situations like the one he found himself in currently, he even considered a vasectomy but Scott convinced him not to. Once he started thinking about having a child of his own, he began seeing Elia's face and that's when he shut down any thoughts about children and family. If Olivia didn't say anything to him, he wouldn't say anything to her and he assumed if she hadn't told him yet she probably didn't plan on keeping it, while he didn't plan on bring up abortion to her again, he hoped she'd make that choice for herself.

* * *

The next day, she left her room twice, once for breakfast and once for dinner, she otherwise avoided coming into contact with anyone. She knew she had serious decision to make and she didn't want to waste time avoiding making a choice until it was too late but she also didn't want to do anything rash.

On one hand, having this child just might be the new start she needed, she had been trying to get away from the lifestyle her father had introduced her to, she wanted to be her own person, live her own life and a baby might just help her do that. Her father would have no use for her pregnant which would mean she could go off on her own but he also wouldn't be happy about it and she worried about his reaction. On the other hand, the type of life she lived made her a target, she would be forced to worry about the safety of her child. She had enemies, real enemies after her, capable of anything, she learned that the hard way two years earlier, she barely survived and she never planned on making that mistake again which is why with each passing day she was becoming more and more anxious being around Fitz, she felt like a sitting duck, like Fitz would find out at any minute especially since she assumed he was no longer distracted with her.

She had a lot of hard decisions to make, most immediately, she needed to figure out a way to get away from the base, for at least a day. The last time she tried to get away, she ended up in California having unprotected sex with Fitz, that couldn't happen again- wouldn't happen again because they were no longer 'together'. She had to keep reminding herself of that fact.

* * *

The next morning when Fitz woke up, he checked his phone to see if his brother called like he'd asked him to, to no surprise, he didn't. He sat up and dialed Scott and waited for him to answer, he'd been calling him for over a day and Scott never replied.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? I told you to call me when you landed, it's almost been two days."

"I'm at a pool party, if I don't fuck a girl with big titties tonight, I'm drowning myself, do you hear me, and I can't do that if I'm busy calling you, do I bother you when you're on vacation?"

"So that's why you couldn't call me?"

"Don't you have your gray hairs to dye or your joints to rub, viagra to order in bulk for your erectile dysfunction," he teased.

"Fuck you," he said smiling, Scott managed to cheer him up.

Scott laughed over the phone and hung up on Fitz.

He showered, brushed his teeth and dressed, then went for breakfast. He hadn't seen Olivia since finding out about the pregnancy, she didn't come to training or meetings, she'd effectively been m.i.a. He surmised that she needed space to make some decisions and decided to leave her to it.

Five days had passed since Olivia found out she was pregnant and five days had gone since she'd seen Fitz. It was midday and after a long bath, she dressed and decided to go ask Fitz to leave the base for a day. She had no idea why she was making such a big deal about it, Abby told her they left the base all the time and he never really had an issue with that but somehow she felt like he'd have an issue with her.

As she walked to the door to head out, she heard an alarm go off. It wasn't the regular alarm, signaling a mission, she it was different, she'd never heard it before. She opened the door and headed out to see what was going on.

Fitz had been sitting in his office when a group of mission control crew members came running to his office which he thought was strange because they usually called him.

"Sir, there's been-" one of the man said, not finishing his sentence.

"There's been what?" Fitz asked.

"Sir, there's been an-"

"What?"

"Sir, your brother, sir, -" another man said nervously.

"My brother what?"

All the men held down their head, in a gesture of sorrow.

"MY BROTHER WHAT?" Fitz screamed.

"Sir, your brother's been killed sir."

Fitz felt dazed, barely hearing the last half of the sentence.

"He's been what?"

"Sir, he was found by local police sir."

"What- where?"

At this point, all Fitz could feel was pain running through his vain, it hurt but he stood still, he didn't know if it was real or if he was imagining it.

"In a dumpster."

"A dumpster?" Fitz said, swallowing hard.

"He's being flown to the base, the military convinced the local police to hand him over to your custody."

"They did all this without informing me?"

"Sir, we just received the information through the channels sir, we got it to you immediately."

"What is his e.t.a?"

"He should arrive in 45 minutes sir, he just flew over Australian airspace."

Fitz didn't respond, he just stepped back into his office and shut the door.

For the next 45 minutes, he tried convincing himself that what he'd just heard wasn't real, it was some sort of strange dream or a sick joke by Scott and he was going to show up perfectly intact with a smug 'gotcha' grin on his face. He truly tried to contemplate what life would mean without his brother, even the thought of it hurt. To lose the one person he unequivocally loved and trusted, the one person he could count on, the one person who knew him for the mess he was. What would he do without Scott?

45 minutes seemed like 45 days as he waited, somehow his breath was slow and even but his heart pumped like a bullet train through his chest.

There was a knock on the door, Fitz didn't answer, there was a lump in his throat that made it impossible.

He stood up and walked steadily to the door and opened it.

"Sir, he's arrived," the man said.

Fitz silently acknowledged the words the man spoke and followed behind him to the shutterdome, there he saw a plane waiting with two marine officers posted by the door.

By now everyone had heard what happened, they were all standing by the plane in a wide arc facing the open door where they would be carrying out Scott's body.

Fitz looked around, Olivia wasn't there.

He walked up in front of the open hatch door, not looking at anyone directly. The marine officers saluted him and the horn went off, after all he was a general, and then they walked into the plane and carried out a black body bag and laid in on the floor in front of Fitz.

"I'm so sorry for your loss General Grant," one officer said.

"Me too sir, I'm really sorry."

Fitz replied to neither. He kneeled down infront of the body bag and zipped open around the edge.

It was Scott.

Fitz heard a mixture of gasps, cries and screams from the deltas gathered behind him as they saw Scott's body.

His face was barely recognizable, half his skull had been smash in, his right eye was missing, his nose and right jaw were fractured, as if he'd been beaten in his head with a hammer or a large rock. His flesh tore from his cheek.

There was no blood, he'd been clean by the the local police department pathologist but his skin was puffy with dark purple bruises all over his face and body.

Fitz zipped the bag down further. Scott was naked and as he pulled down the bag, he saw the words "ur next commander" carved into Scott's chest.

As Olivia walked closer she saw all the deltas gather and she could begin to make out the sounds, there were cries and screams and a clutter of inaudible sounds, like voices talking but not loud enough to be heard. She got closer and could see Fitz kneeling on the ground beside something but everyone was gathered so closely she couldn't see what it was.

Once she could clearly see faces she got worried, with everyone crying she couldn't imagine what happened. She walked closer to Abby and stopped by her side, far enough away from Fitz on purpose. Once she had a view of everything, she looked down and saw Scott's dead body.

She squealed in horror and turned her face.

Olivia had no doubt that her father did it.

Fitz kneeled on the ground staring at Scott's dead body, he felt a hand on his shoulder, just by the feeling of the hand he could tell it wasn't Olivia.

He was feeling too much grief to speak so he jerked his shoulder, forcing Mellie to move her hand.

He took a deep breath and zipped the body bag shut and stood up and turned around and walked away with a word said to anyone.

"Take him to the medbay," Akio said to the crew members, then he turned to the deltas, "everything is cancelled for the rest of the day, go to your quarters, grieve, pull yourselves together and then be ready for whatever he have to do to avenge our brother."

It took a while for everyone to leave, after they'd stood watching Scott's body being taken away they began drifting off in little groups back to their rooms.

Olivia was the last one to leave, she felt grief- but for Fitz, all she could think about was Fitz and what was going through his mind, he'd lost his brother in a terrible way. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to go find Fitz and comfort him but she didn't know if she could face him now, knowing without a doubt that her father had killed Scott. Killing Scott wasn't apart of the plan which meant he was improvising because she hadn't gone back to him with a report, she'd tried to do when she asked Fitz to go to New York but instead of going to her father she spent the time in California with Fitz.

As she walked to her room, she decided to go to Fitz, she just couldn't leave him alone after his brother died, she needed to see him and know he was okay.

As she walked up the steps to his room door she dried her eyes with her shirt hem, she didn't really think crying would be helpful.

After taking a deep breath, she knocked.

He didn't answer.

She knocked again and still there was no answer. She decided to check to see if the door was open, she slowly twisted the door handle and rejoiced when it opened.

She walked in, the room was dimly lit and she could see him sitting on the bed. She looked around for Zeus but didn't see him.

"Fitz," she called softly as she walked towards him slowly.

When Fitz heard Olivia call his name, it felt as if he was in the desert and her voice was cool water, it gave him solace in a way he couldn't describe but somehow he felt worse because now he felt more vulnerable. He didn't want to feel vulnerable, he wanted to feel angry. Anger would get him through his brother's death, anger would keep him focused on finding Scott's murderer and it would keep him distracted from all his grief until he avenged his brother and then when he was done being angry he hoped there would be no more grief.

Olivia walked over to him and kneeled in front of him, resting both hands on his knees.

"I'm so sorry," she said, trying to not to cry but failing.

She couldn't read his face, it was emotionless but in a sinister way. Fitz didn't reply, instead he stood up and pulled Olivia up as well and then pulled off her shirt.

"Fitz I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he kissed her, as he walked her back to the wall then he began pulling down her leggings. He got frustrated when they weren't coming down fast enough so he ripped them and then ripped her panties off.

"Fitz, this won't make you feel better, you need to talk about what you're feeling."

"There's nothing to talk about," he said, with a silent anger that was unsettling to her.

He walked her back to the bed and laid her down then pulled off his clothes and kneeled in between her legs and shoved his penis in with a sharp jolt, entering her from tip to balls. He didn't give her a warning, or gauge to see if she was ready, he just entered her with no thought as to how it might hurt her. She grimaced and closed her eyes.

Olivia wasn't sure what she expected when Fitz wanted sex in his condition, but she didn't think he'd be completely callous but much like all the other times Fitz did something cruel or thoughtless, she made excuses for him.

"We haven't had sex in weeks, maybe he's just excited,"

He did it again, this time harder.

"Ah-ahhhh," she whimpered.

Fitz look down at her, directly in her eyes and did it again, even harder and that's when she realized he was doing it not because he wanted sex or because he craved affection, he was doing it solely because he wanted to hurt her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she broke into a sob, "stop it, you're hurting me. It hurts."

Fitz stopped, he couldn't remember the last time he shed tears but now that he saw Olivia underneath him crying, he eyes welled up and his tears began flowing as well.

What was he doing? He didn't know, it barely qualified as sex, it was borderline assault and he was doing it to Olivia who was pregnant and had only tried to comfort him.

Olivia felt tear drops dripping on her cheek, Fitz was crying and for some reason that made her panic.

"No, no, no, Fitz, don't cry," she said wiping his cheeks with her thumbs as she pulled his face down and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I don't know what's-"

"-No, no, it's okay-"

It wasn't okay.

"-I'm so sorry, for everything-"

"-No, it's okay Fitz please-just don't cry."

"-He's dead-"

"-I know, I'm so sorry."

She wiped his cheeks again and kissed him and then she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as he cried quietly.

He was still inside her but now she was wet, not from being aroused, it was just her body adjusting to him being inside her.

It was surreal to see Fitz cry and it made her sad but she was also glad he was letting out the grief. She kissed his cheek again and ran her hands up and down his back, trying to comfort him until he calmed down.

They laid still for a moment after he'd calmed, until Fitz leaned up and attempted to pull out but she grabbed his arm and stopped him and gently pulled him back against her body and kissed him then she switched their positions and got on top, she wanted to make love to him.

Talking his silence as permission, she eased herself down on his slowly and then leaned against his chest and kissed him softly. The elephant in the room was the fact that they were having unprotected sex yet again, only now Olivia knew she was already pregnant so there was no need to fuss and Fitz also knew she was pregnant.

Olivia rocked her hips, painfully slowly, against him, kissing him as she went along. Fitz moaned against her lips, but it sounded painful.

She stopped and popped her head up, "am I hurting you?" she asked.

It was ridiculously ironic that she was concerned about hurting him after what he'd just done and that wasn't lost on Fitz.

He shook his head, it wasn't painful, it was amazing and she was going to bring him to tears again. Olivia took that as her cue to continue and leaned down once again and kissing him as she rode him slowly, this time she intertwined their fingers, grasping them tightly. She needed affirmation, to know if he was enjoying it but then she felt him wrap his arm tightly around her waist, the way he usually did during sex and that was all the affirmation she needed.

"Ahhh," Fitz moaned, Olivia knew that meant his was close.

Fitz pulled his other hand from her grasp and switch their positions so now he was back on top and slowly and sensually thrusted into her deeply.

"Mmmmm," she moaned, holding him tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Fitz leaned down and kissed her, his orgasm was coming, full throttle, and so was hers. She held him tighter, all he could hear were her soft moans and ragged, panting breath. Their orgams built concurrently until they both came, holding each other tightly until it passed.

Olivia panted softly as she ran her hand gently through Fitz's hair and down his neck. He slowly eased out of her and laid beside her on his back, staring at the ceiling. Olivia turned on her side and gently laid her head against his chest. Fitz wrapped his arm under her body and hugged her waist.

She still wanted to talk to him about what he was feeling but he seemed calm and she wanted him to enjoy that before she brought up his brother.

* * *

A/N - Hi guys, sorry this chapter took so long, I really wanted to put a lot of thought into the direction I wanted to go with this story. I hope you guy can sense how undone they are both becoming and understand their flaws.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- Hi guys. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter, I really got an idea of what you all liked, needed to learn more about, Etc, so I wanted to just brush you guys up on a few things I learned that maybe you misunderstood or brushed over from the past chapters.

Who is Elia? - Elia was the young daughter of a terrorist that killed the commander before Fitz took the position. Fitz shared the story to Olivia about how he'd killed Elia in a brutal way even though it wasn't on purpose and for that reason, he never wanted to have a child of his own because he feared someone might kill his child as well.

Fitz never had a major relationship before Olivia, so the reason he behaves that way isn't because of heartbreak.

Fitz mentioned to Olivia that he was always very careful sexually, she's really the first person he'd been so careless with only because he knows she was a virgin so he didn't have to worry about any diseases, pregnancy though... is another thing.

* * *

They laid quietly in bed for hours until Fitz got a little restless and stood up. Olivia sat up and draped the sheets over her body, she kept quiet, content to watch him intently as he stood staring at nothing because she knew it was going to be their last moments together while things were calm.

Fitz reached into his nightstand and took out a joint and then realized that he couldn't smoke around Olivia since she was pregnant, whether or not she planned on keeping it he decided to play it safe, so he dropped it back in the drawer and then walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Olivia had the urge to follow him but decided to give him some space. After a while, she heard the shower go off and it wasn't until almost an hour later that Fitz stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his chest and back; he walked over to the couch and sat down, then propped his legs up on the coffee table and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Realizing that he probably wasn't going to move anytime soon, Olivia got up from the bed and walked over to the couch with the sheets wrapped around her and sat beside him.

Fitz turned to her before she could speak.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He pulled her on his lap and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly,"I was wrong and I won't ever hurt you like that again." he paused, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she said as she kissed him softly on the lips and then laid her head on his shoulders.

"Do you want to talk, I know how much you love him- so if you want to talk-I'm here."

"No."

She picked her head so she could see him.

"Are you hungry, can I get you something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry?"

Olivia sighed, she wasn't sure what to do.

"Just sit here with me," he said after a moment.

"Fitz, you can't just pretend-"

"Liv, there's nothing I could possibly say that would express to you how I feel right now."

Olivia sighed in frustration.

"I know but I just want to make sure you're okay, I can't know if you don't tell me how you feel or what you're thinking, what's how I feel secure- when I know what's going through your head."

Fitz didn't respond at all and realizing he didn't plan to Olivia decided to give it a rest and laid her head against his chest and curled her legs up on the couch. After a while, as they sat in silence, Fitz kissed her forehead and began to stroke her hair gently in the comforting way that would put her to sleep if she didn't have so much on her mind. First and foremost,, what she needed to do was to find a way to get away. She couldn't be caught there once they found out what really happened to Scott.

They both laid awake until the early hours of the morning when Olivia finally drifted off to sleep leaving Fitz awake, staring into nothing the entire morning as he listen to her sleep and reminisced about his time together with his brother.

* * *

In the morning when Olivia woke up she was alone on the bed. She sat up and noticed a pile of her clothes on the bed, then she looked on the ground and saw that her ripped underwear and pants were gone.

She got up and showered quickly and dressed and then she went back to her room to brush her teeth and take care of a few things. Her only goal was finding a way to leave the base and with that in mind, the first thing she did once she was finished was search for Fitz, the first place she thought to look was his office but he wasn't there. As she walked back out to the deck she saw Huck.

"Huck, have you seen Fitz?"

"Haven't you heard?" Huck asked.

"Heard what, did something else happen?"

"His father was found dead at their ranch in California."

She cleared her throat uncomfortably.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No."

* * *

Earlier in the morning.

When Fitz's alarm went off at 5 in the morning, he carried Olivia over to the bed and laid her down. He dressed, brushed his teeth and cleaned up the clothes off the floor then he went to Olivia's room to get her a change of clothes and left it on the bed for her before he left.

Zeus slept in Akio's room for the night after Fitz had chased him out his room after he came back from viewing Scott's body. By the time Fitz collected him and brought him back to his office he got the news about his father to which he apathetically replied, "too bad."

For most of the morning he'd been fielding calls from the president, senators, congressmen and women and military officials, calling to offer their condolences for Scott and Big Gerry. Once he got a break from calls, he gathered all the mission control personnel to the war room. They all took a seat around the table, Fitz began by pointing to one of the officers, closest to him.

"Okay, what do you have so far?" he asked.

"I'm sorry sir what?" he replied.

"Can you stand- what's your name?" Fitz asked impatiently.

The man stood up.

"My name is Greg, sir."

"Okay Greg," Fitz said, trying his hardest not to lose his temper on the poor officer, "what have you been doing since yesterday afternoon when you found out my brother was murdered."

"I-I've been waiting for orders sir."

"From who? Me?" Fitz said, pointing to himself.

"Yes sir."

"And what exactly were those orders suppose to be?"

It had gotten awkward and quiet in the room.

"To find out what happened?"

"So if you knew those were the orders why did I need to tell you to do them, I thought it would've been obvious."

The man didn't reply.

"You're forensics right?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay well, you're done here, so pack up your personal belongings and wait to be transferred back to E-1, now get out, leave. Get the fuck out."

Fitz turned to the rest of the room.

"Did anyone else not know what they should've been doing for the last 24 hours?" he asked loudly.

No one said a peep.

"Good, you beside him," Fitz pointed to the man next to the officer he just dismissed, "what do you have?"

The man stood, "sir, I've been able to create a timeline of events leading up to your brother's murder, I've gotten his phone records, I'm preparing a list of everyone in attendance that night, who he arrived with and when he disappeared, I'm waiting on a few last details and I will have it prepared in a brief for you."

Fitz nodded, "next."

Another man stood.

"Sir, I have two forensic analysts scouring the club he spent the night and the dumpster they found his body in for anything they can find to help us."

"Next?"

"Sir, I'm coordinating with the LAPD detectives working on the case, whatever they know, we'll know."

"What do we know? I keep hearing about what we are going to know, what do we know now?"

Another man stood up across the room.

"Sir, I know they used a sledgehammer to crush his skull and I know they used a army knife to carve his chest, it was a very specific knife, it's not common, we tracking it down now based on the residue from the blade, it originated in eastern Europe and they're are only a few in the world, we'll find the owner."

"Okay, what about my father?"

"Sir, you're father's death was staged to be an accident but it wasn't, it was actually a very poor attempt to hide it, they held him down, forced him to drink vodka until the amount of alcohol in his body was at a lethal level and then they threw him off the balcony of your ranch. The local police are investigating and I think they will come to this conclusion as well."

Fitz nodded, "you'll need to handle them, I don't want it getting too crazy on that front."

"Yes sir."

"No one stops working until we find out who killed my brother," Fitz said loudly.

There was a knock on the door, Jake walked in, "Fitz General Pershing is on the phone for you, he's waiting."

Fitz sighed and walked back to his office quickly to speak to the general, he got another dose of condolences and small talk and then he was finally able to get off the line.

In his office, he was surrounded by Jake, Akio, Huck and Anton.

"More condolences?" Anton asked.

"The next time someone calls just tell them I'm unavailable- I cannot take another 'sorry for your loss' call."

"So I've been going over the footage from the airport, when Scott arrived, there was a black sedan sitting in the que for about half an hour before he walked out of the airport, no one got in the car but as soon as he left, it did too, I hacked into the traffic cameras and as far as I can tell, it followed him for about 15 miles from the airport," Huck said.

"So someone was waiting for him at the airport?"

"Yeah," Huck replied.

"So that means someone told them that he was going to be there, the only people who knew Scott was leaving the base was delta team 1 and 2 members, mission control and...he also said it in the doctor's office when we were talking to Mellie."

"Should I go get the doctors so we can question them?" Jake said.

"Not everyone is guilty, we should be careful how we treat them," Akio said, standing at the far side of the room, leaned against the wall, staring at the ground as he spoke.

Fitz shook his head, taking into consideration what both Jake and Akio advised before he made his decision, "no fuck it- round them all up, - lock the whole base down, no plane or submarine is leaving this base without me giving the okay, throw the doctors in the cells in sublevel one and since no plane is leaving, we won't need mission control, bring them down there was well. Anyone that needs medical attention can call Darius, he used to be a doctor, I'm sure he'll know what to do. Anton, Huck, I need you to revise every call made and to where. I want to know who is the mole."

* * *

Olivia had been standing across the deck when she watched Fitz, Jake, Akio, Anton and Huck head into his office, she immediately went after them.

Her nerves had been bad the night before, now that it was daytime and she watched all the Delta's running around, trying to find out who killed Scott she felt like she was on the cusp of having a nervous breakdown.

She walked quickly to Fitz's office, as she neared the open door she could hear what they were saying.

"-find out who it is now, I don't have time to waste, find out who and then bring them straight to me-"

She knocked on the door, trying to break up the confab. Everyone turned around and looked at her as if she had 4 heads.

"We'll meet up in 20 minutes; Anton, Huck, do what I asked."

They nodded and then everyone headed out. Olivia felt awkward as they walked past her but she kept her cool and once they were out the door, she walked into his office and closed the door behind her.

Fitz walked behind his desk and took a seat.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I hate it when you ask that."

"Sorry."

"No, I don't want you to apologize, I just-I never know what to respond."

"I'm sorry about your father."

'Please, that son of a bitch should've kicked the bucket years ago, it's the only good news I've gotten today, believe me."

She walked a little closer in front of his desk, she gave off the demeanor of a child being called into the principal's office; standing nervously in front of him, rubbing the back the back of her shin with her foot. Fitz was a little put off by it, that was her goal.

"I've been meaning to speak to you about something."

Fitz didn't respond, he assumed she was going to tell him she was pregnant so he stayed quiet and let her continue even though he thought the timing was horrible.

"I need to leave the base."

"No, no one leaving the base."

"I have to go to the doctor and I can't use the doctors here, they are no gynecologists here, my birth control has been making me sick, I think I have to change to another method."

"You're going to the doctor to change your birth control?" he asked, knowing she was lying.

"Yes, it's just, I've obviously never been on birth control before so- this method isn't working, I have to try another."

Fitz leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat.

"You seem fine, how has it been making you sick?"

"I've been getting really bad cramps and…" she could tell he wasn't convinced so she decided to step it up a notch, "I've been spotting as well…"

"Spotting?" he asked, confused.

"Bleeding."

"Oh."

"Yes, so I need to go."

"Are you sure you're not going to the doctor because you're pregnant?"

"-Because I'm pregnant-no-why would-wait- what are you talking about?"

"I said, are you sure you're not going to the doctor because you're pregnant. After your fight with Mellie, I came back to your room when you were asleep, I saw the pregnancy test in your bin in the bathroom."

Olivia felt like with Fitz knowing about the pregnancy, everything came crashing down, she had no plan, no scheme, no strategy, she'd been improvising and now the one thing she knew was that she needed to get away from him and fast, so she went to her last resort.

She covered her face and started crying.

Fitz saw that she was crying and quickly walked over to her.

"No-no-no-no- why are you crying? Is it me or the pregnancy hormones?" Fitz asked cluelessly.

"No- it's not that-," she moved her hands from her face, "it's just- we know how you feel about me being pregnant that just makes everything so much harder."

Fitz sighed and Fitz wiped the tears from her cheeks away with his thumbs.

"I shouldn't have said that and I won't say it again, at the time it was hypothetical, now your actually pregnant."

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Stop crying," he whispered in her ear, "I don't like it."

Olivia chuckled softly.

Fitz smiled sadly and stepped back.

"I don't know what to do," she said.

He sighed, "look, I don't know either but whatever you decide- just do what feels right for you and then we can work it out together after."

That was the last thing she expected him to say.

"Really, I thought you didn't want children?"

"It doesn't matter, you're pregnant, it's not about what I want anymore, and hey- maybe it's not the worst thing in the world, in case you haven't realized, I'm running a little short on family members at the moment." he said softly.

Olivia tried to step back a little further but Fitz pulled her forward and held her against his chest.

"Yesterday after I saw Scott's body and went back to my room, the only person I could even stand the thought of seeing was you- I only wanted you, I was too proud to come to you but I was praying you'd come me and when you did I was relieved, I have no idea why I was so angry at you. In hindsight, I think I was angry at myself, after I hurt you I kinda expect you to punch me in the face and run away from me."

"It's a good thing I didn't, that's what you wanted wasn't it-why do you hate yourself so much-"

Fitz stepped back, "I don't hate myself." he tried to step back further away from her but she wouldn't let him escape, she walked closer to him and when he couldn't go any further because he was blocked by the desk she stopped in front of him and hugged him, trying to hold back tears because...she knew the dark places he would go mentally and emotionally once she left, she knew what he would think of her and what he would think of himself and that it would change him for the worse.

"Fitz, I care about you-"

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly as he pulled her back, trying to wipe her cheeks.

"I just want you know that."

She hugged him again, consciously, she remembered that she needed to go and with that in mind she decided to steal one last kiss. She held his cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips, closing her eyes as she held her lips against his for as long as she could manage, she ran her hands through his hair once last time before she finally pulled back and wiped her wet cheeks.

"I should go."

"With everything that's happening I'm not comfortable with you leaving right now, can you wait a few days?" he asked.

"No, I've been waiting a few days and I can't wait any longer."

Fitz was at a conundrum, he couldn't leave the base because so much was going on but he also didn't want to chance anything happening to her.

"I'm sending you with Akio, he'll keep you safe."

"NO, not the ninja, I'll never be able to get away from him," Olivia said to herself.

"I can keep myself safe."

"So could Scott."

She sighed.

"Are you sure, doesn't he need to be here with you?" she asked.

"It's better if he's with you, just be as quick as you can and come back."

Olivia nodded.

"I'll see you soon."

Fitz ignored the strange feeling that he had and went to call Akio to fly Olivia to New York.

As soon as Fitz got off the phone with Akio he knocked on the door.

"Wow that was rather quick," Olivia said mostly to herself.

"He must've been walking by or something," Fitz replied.

Fitz opened the door and let her out then watched them walk across the deck.

"I need to go to my room to get my bag, can you give me a minute?"

Akio nodded without saying a work. Olivia hurried off to her room that wasn't too far away from where they'd been standing. She quickly grabbed her bag, which already had everything she needed packed in it and then headed back to Akio. She guessed they would search her room once they knew who she really was but there was nothing to find in there. She tried not to seem rattled or like she was rushing to get away, Akio was very perceptive and she didn't want to give him a reason to be more suspicious of her than he probably already was, given the circumstances under which she joined the deltas.

Once they boarded the jet and took off she calmed down, although she knew at any moment Akio could get a call or signal and turned the jet around, she tried not to think on that. However, what she couldn't stop thinking about was how Fitz would feel once he found out, he'd feel hurt and betrayed but most of all he'd feel angry and no matter what she felt about him, she wasn't stupid enough to get herself caught on the other end of his rage. She also had to worry about her father's, she was still trying to figure out why he would kill Scott, their plan was that he would wait to hear from her before moving forward with any action against the deltas.

* * *

When they touch down at JFK airport, it was almost 1pm. Once Akio showed his specialized military id, they went straight through customs and headed out to the taxi pick up area.

"I need to run to the bathroom," Olivia said to Akio before they reached the glass doors to the outside of the airport gate.

He nodded, "I'll be right here."

"Alright, I won't be long."

Olivia turned and tried to look around quickly, she saw a crowd of people awaiting the passengers of a flight arrival then she looked in the opposite direction and saw the bathroom.

She walked forward and little and then bent down to the ground and re-tied her shoelaces, Akio was about 20 feet behind her, she looked back and saw him pull out his phone, she knew it was to call Fitz and let them know that they'd landed. She waited until he started dialing the number and then she walked into the crowd of people just in time for the new wave of travellers to emerge from out of the baggage claim section. She pulled her hoodie over her head, not looking back to see if Akio was watching or what he was doing. She walked through the crowd of family and friend greeting each other, some with welcome signs and balloons. It quickly got loud with voices speaking on top of each other. She walked past a Starbucks and Dunkin Donut and then stopped behind the shop wall where she was hidden. She was right beside the exterior door but she knew she couldn't go outside as yet so she waited until they first wave of people were headed through the exit and then joined in with them and got into the first taxi she saw.

"Take me to penn station please," she said to the taxi driver.

* * *

She first took the train from New York to Trenton, New Jersey and then she withdrew a few thousand dollars from her bank account and paid a taxi driver $1000 cash to drive her to Washington D.C., she turned off her phone as well, she wanted to give herself some time before they were able to find her.

She arrived at her father's office building when it was almost 10pm. She entered the code for the door and walked past a swath of his guards without saying a word. When she opened the door to his office, she found him talking with a group of his closest associates, people she'd known most of her life, his fellow criminals, she once thought of them as her extended family but now she looked at them with disgust, as if she hadn't done the same things they'd done.

When they noticed her presence, the room fell quiet. She walked up to the front of his desk and stopped a few feet away. Her father's friends were all standing around his table and he was sitting, it was as if they were all having some sort of village council meeting and she was the subject of it.

She stood for a while but didn't say a word.

"Everyone leave," Eli said.

All the men and women walked out of the room, leaving just Olivia and Eli inside.

"If I'd known that was all I had to do to get you to come back, I would have done it months ago."

"You did a very stupid and reckless thing," Olivia said, breaking the silence in the dimly lit room. Her voice was void of emotion but it wasn't hard to tell she was angry.

He pulled out a folder from the drawer underneath his desk and slammed it on the table and opened it for her to see. He was seething.

Olivia looked down at the photos of her and Fitz, naked and having sex on her bed, in her room. They were very explicit. He was laying behind her, with his hands around her neck, holding her leg open in the air and that was only the first picture, there was a pile of them in the folder and she didn't need to look through them because she remembered everything that happened that night.

"Which one was stupid? Killing his brother or his father, I enjoyed both with equal measure..and when I find and kill him, I'll enjoy that too, I'm not sure how I plan on killing him but I promise it will be poetic." Eli stood up.

"You can try."  
"What?" Eli asked as he walked closer.

"I said, you can try, you see, killing his brother and starting a war before I was able to tell you that you are hopelessly and pathetically outmatched, shooting down a plane without knowing whether or not your daughter was on board, that, is stupid."

She paused, she wasn't sure if he had been the one that shot down her and Fitz's plane but now that he wasn't denying it, she knew.

"It's amusing watching you get so angry that I slept with him. You've had me seducing men since I was what? 15 and that was alright but when I slept with someone, because I wanted to, that's wrong. If I were you, I'd save the anger and the contempt, I don't care."

Eli lurched towards her and grabbed her upper arm and pulled her close to him.

"Remember who you're talking to." he yanked her closer. "I sent you to do a job, instead you were rolling around in the sheets with some…man," he said with disgust and then he let her go. "No matter though," he said as he tried to calm down, "I'll kill him soon enough."

Olivia rubbed her arm where he'd grabbed her, "you won't kill him."

"I will," Eli replied calmly.

"I'll tell him."

Eli chuckled, "no you won't, you know how I know you won't? Because you're afraid of him aren't you? I bet you never want to see him again. The minute you found out I killed his brother you started plotting your way out of there because you're smart and because know once he finds out, you'll be on his kill list, just like me but don't worry, I intend to get to him before he gets to us."

"Us? There is no- us- Daddy, I'm done with you, I'm done with this life, I'm done putting my life in danger just to get you whatever new shiny object you decide you want."

Eli chuckled, mostly to hide his panic, "after everything I've done for you, you've completely turned your back on me, I expected it from everyone but my own daughter. I've protected you, I've given you a privileged life, you've never wanted anything because I've given you everything, you went to the best schools, wore the best clothes and now that you've had your fill, now you're done."

"Protected me? Two years ago, I almost died, I've lost count of how many times the men you sent me to have tried to force themselves on me, I've been kidnapped, held ransom and beaten. You don't protect me, I protect myself. You've done nothing for me except sell me off to men, everything you have is because of me, without me, you'd be nothing."

"And what are you Olivia, tell me? Do you think you're the most beautiful woman in the world? You're not. Do you think you're the smartest? You're not. The most cunning, clever, most attractive? You're none of those things? I am the only person in this world that's ever loved you for what you really are: nothing. You are nothing, you are not special, you are not exceptional or unique. You are nothing Olivia and if you think that there's ever going to be anyone to love you- or protect you or give a damn about you the way that I do then you are a bigger fool than I imagined."

Olivia closed her eyes. It hurt. No amount of self esteem could hold up to hearing her father say those words but she knew how it was going to play out. He'd say things to hurt her, belittle her or disrespect her. She'd believe him because that's what he'd been telling her her entire life and then she crumble back into his corner and do whatever he wanted until they started to disagree again. It wasn't the first time he said it and it wouldn't be the last time, she was ready for a face off but she couldn't afford to be caught between Fitz and her father's blood match, she had a child to protect, she felt like the only way to really escape her life and start over was if she kept her child, it would give her something to fight for other than herself, something to be a better person for, she wanted to keep her child and she also knew that when Fitz found her, which she was sure he would...eventually, the only thing that would probably stop him from killing her would be the pregnant belly in front of her, she decided to play it safe and pick her battles, she could save a fight with her father for another time although she was sure she probably wouldn't have to, if her planned worked they way she thought it would.

Eli started laughing, "did you think Fitzgerald Grant loved you? Is that why you're acting like this because: love? Stop embarrassing yourself, he's doesn't love you, he never will. He played you and you fell for it, I mean- what is there to love?"

"Nothing," Olivia answered.

She covered her mouth and sobbed on cue. Eli walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you. I'm the only one that loves you and no matter how many times you betray me and turn your back on me, I will still love you."

"I'm so -sorry daddy-"

"Shhh- I forgive you. You're the most beautiful daughter a man could ask for, not to mention smart and capable so let's forget this unfortunate conversation ever happened, in fact, I'm sorry, I was harsh, sometimes I just get so protective of you and I love you so much that I let my anger get the best of me, I'm going to work on it okay sweetie now let me see a smile."

Olivia wiped her eyes, it was hard to smile but she did, she couldn't wait to get away from him.

Eli kissed her forehead and rubbed her on the back then let her go and stepped back.

"Now I need you to tell me everything you learned about him while you were there."

Olivia nodded, "okay."

Eli walked out and invited everyone back into his office.

"Okay Olivia, what do you know? What's he saying about his brother and father's death?"

"He doesn't care that you killed his father he hated him and he never really considered his brother a real brother."

"I heard that he loved his brother, that's why I killed him." Eli responded.

"Not from what he told me, he looked at his dead brother body and he just walked away, he never shed a tear. He is angry though, he feels slighted because of the way you did it, that's the only reason he wants revenge."

"What about the other deltas, what do they feel?"

"They didn't really like Scott, they didn't feel he was good enough to be there, they mostly thought he was there because of his brother but if Fitz orders them to avenge him, they will."

"My source inside has been quiet since he sent word that the brother was going to be a California-"

"You had another person on the inside?"

"Yeah, one of aviation guys, I gave him a few hundred thousand and promised him a lot more and he's been an informant for a couple of months the only useful thing he's told us was where the brother would be."

"Oh, I didn't know but he's probably quiet because he wants to play it safe, when I left the base, everything was normal."

"So, is he as great a fighter as they say? What should we expect? Is he erratic, calculating, what's his style." Eli asked.

"He's erratic, he improvises, he doesn't really think things through, he's great with guns but he's not a great close combat fighter, they just make it seem as if he is."

Rowan wondered if Olivia was lying to protect Fitz, to make him underestimate him so Fitz had the advantage, "are you lying to me Olivia, the things I've heard about him- make him seem like the greatest fighter that's ever lived, he's been running the deltas for a few years and he's been doing so successfully, you're telling me he's just been winging it."

"I'm not lying," she lied, "he's good with guns but he can't fight, they're all good at something, they're all trained so when they all fight it's hard to beat them."

"Who in his team doesn't like him? "

"A lot of them don't like him and there's a lot of infighting, the ninja wants to take over, his friend Jake is jealous of him, he's slept with all the women there and then dumped them so they can't stand him as well, they obey him though but if you pick them off one by one, make them a deal they can't refuse, I don't know, maybe you can get them on your side, it will be hard but not impossible."

Eli smiled, "I thought I had a plan before, I assumed I'd have to fight them all but if I can isolate the general then that makes things easier for me," Rowan remarked. "What's his weakness?"

"He has none, not that I can't tell."

Eli cocked his eyebrow at her and Olivia realized she needed to be a little more convincing.

"Daddy, you killed the last two family members he had, he's secluded in a base at the bottom of the world, he has billions of dollars to fall back on, he knows you can't touch him because he has protection and he has hundreds of people fighting for him, some of them may not like him but they follow his orders, he has more guns, planes and equipment, he has no real weaknesses, none that I could find, I think you picked a fight you can't win."

Eli hated when people doubted him, he felt the need to overly prove himself and Olivia was counting on that.

Eli sighed, "I already started a war, I plan on finishing it."

"Daddy, I really think you should think about it-"

Eli turned to Olivia, "do you want to stay at the apartment with me tonight?"

"No, I think I'll go to my apartment, I'll take a cab back to New York."

"That's a four hour drive, don't be ridiculous, stay at my apartment tonight and you can leave tomorrow, I'll send you with some guards just to be sure you're safe."

"Okay," she said, knowing it didn't matter because she had plans of her own, none of which included staying around for when Fitz came looking for her father.

She walked down to the lobby and dropped her cellphone in the trash as she walked out of the building.

* * *

Just moments after Fitz got off the phone with Akio letting him knew they landed safely he got another call from Akio telling him he couldn't find her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND HER?" he screamed.

"She asked to use the bathroom and then she disappeared, I've been waiting for 20 minutes, I checked all the bathrooms I can find, she's gone."

"Do you think someone took her?"

"No, she left, I was watching her, she waited until I was distracted then she left."

"Find her, go to airport security, do whatever you have to do to find out where she went," he said evenly, trying to control himself.

Fitz didn't know what to think about Olivia leaving so he stayed calm and didn't assume anything.

An hour later, Fitz got another call from Akio telling him Olivia left in a cab more than an 90 minutes earlier, 30 minutes later he found out she was at penn station and now it was 8 hours later and no one knew where she was.

His first thought was that she probably ran away because of the pregnancy, that was the only thing that made sense until Anton and Huck called him into the war room almost 12 hours later.

He'd been locked in his office since he found out that Olivia had left, he made Huck run point of all the different investigations that were going on and told him only to disturb him when he found out something important.

When Fitz walked in, he watched Anton close the door behind him and he also noticed one of the base investigator that he'd tasked to investigate Olivia months earlier sitting at the table.

"Where is everyone else?"

"I think you should hear this before you decide whether to let any of the other deltas know."

"Hear what?"

"We found the mole, he was one of the mission control aviation officers, we have him detained in a separate cell in the lower deck."

"So why are we here and not interrogating him?"

"Because we know who sent him."

Fitz leaned back, "as far a shitty goes, it's been a pretty good week for that so why don't you just say what you need to say, I'm assuming by all the secrecy that Olivia's involved."

The investigator stood up and carried a folder over to him.

"Yes sir, I've been looking into her for months, as you ordered, I cleared her because, there was nothing I found on her beyond circumstantial that I could prove was in any way nefarius, she was clean. Most of the work her father did was classified as contract work for the government and clouded in secrecy so the only thing we knew about her father was that he was shady."

"This is what you told me in your conclusion months ago, what's new?"

"Remember how you told me to keep my eye out for anything-" he opened the folder and placed it in front of Fitz.

The first picture he saw was Olivia, her hair was curled up old hollywood style with huge diamonds around her neck and a huge diamond ring on her ring finger, she was wearing a fitted white dress with red lipstick. She was hugging an older man that looked middle eastern in descent, he seemed to be in his forties and was wearing a suit.

"That's the Emir of Catan, they were engaged for a month before she called it off, he's an oil billionaire who's bankrupt now," the man said.

He flipped to the next picture of Olivia posing beside a stocky build man with scruffy facial hair, "he ran the russian mob, he's dead now."

The man flipped to the next picture of Olivia with another man, "he runs the international monetary fund, he's in jail now."

There were a substantial amount of pictures in the folder, the man stopped at the third on a spread the pile of pictures across the desk.

"It took me a while to find these and this isn't all of them but at first I didn't understand, how would a young college student know all these men and there was no similarities with any of them, one was a mobster the other was a banker, another was a prince, tech company executive or senator- I just didn't understand, so I took her out of the equation and started looking into the men and what I found out is that from the point that she meets them to the point that she leaves them something substantial happened to each and every one of them," he paused,"for example," he picked a picture of Olivia sitting with a young, skinny, white male with glasses wearing a hoodie, they seemed around 20 years old at the time. "This guy, nerdy as he may look, started that company, I'm pretty sure you've heard of it; Rumble?"

"Yes," Fitz replied.

"He wrote the code to secure phones conversations and texts, so no one can tap your phones etc, the company boomed for six months until he dated her and during the period of him dating her, his codes for his software was stolen, she left him right after and then months later, the code is being used to secure phones for the Russian and chinese mob, Taliban, al-Qaeda- Boko Haram." He took another picture and showed Fitz, "same with this guy, dated her, his company secrets were stolen and sold. This one, was in the chinese mob, he dated her and then he was found dead. There's a pattern, each and everyone of these men either die, get beaten, became bankrupt, lose their company and then magically, her father's offshore account, which it took me forever to find, has millions more added-"

"I don't care about these other men- what did she want from me?"

"It's not what she wants, it's what her father wants- he wants to command the deltas-he sent her here to get close to you."

"Who killed my brother?" Fitz said calmly.

"Her father ordered your brother killed, the mole he planted in mission control told him he'd be leaving the base and he made his move. He found dna of one men that's a known associate of his at the dumpster where Scott's body was found," Huck said.

"Where is he? Her father. Where is he?"

"In Washington D.C., she's there too."

"How do you know that?"

"Her phone, when she first came and you had her detained until we vetted her, I put a chip and a mic in her phone to locate her if need be and listen to her conversation as well. Nothing she's said since she got her gave her away, I mean, she was very careful."

"We've been looking for her for the past 10 hours, why am I just learning that you knew her location?"

"Her phone was off for a while so it took some time for me to get the signal once it came back on and it's been recording everything she's been saying until an hour ago when it stopped, I think you should hear it."

"I don't want to hear anything, I just need to know where they are."

Fitz stood up.

"Where's the aviation officer?" he asked.

"In cell 1342 in sublevel b."

Fitz walked through the door and walked slowly and calmly down the the cells until he reached cell 1342. He entered the code and walked in and saw the man sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

Once the man noticed Fitz, he jumped up.

"Commander."

Fitz closed the door behind him and walked slowly towards him, he pulled his dagger from his thigh holster as he walked.

"Wait-w-wait- I'm a member of the united states navy, I-I deserve a trial from the military court," the man said backing up into the corner shakily.

Fitz kept walking, still without a word until he was inches away from him and then he grabbed him by his hair and kneeled him on the ground.

"Now you care about justice? What happened to justice for my brother?"

"P-please-I'm begging you-just give me my life please-lock me up-"

"-I've been too nice," Fitz stooped down in front of him, still holding his hair "I know that now," he brought the tip of his dagger up to the man's throat "I won't let that happen again."

Fitz stabbed him, first in the stomach.

The man grabbed Fitz's arm but he stood up and jammed his foot against the man's throat and stabbed him again and again and again and again, he felt blood splatter on his face but he didn't stop, not until the man stopped moving then he stood up and looked at his work. The dead man lying in a puddle of blood with about 40+ stab wounds across his chest, lower torso and neck and somehow he still didn't feel satisfied, he kicked him and then kicked him again then stomped his boot against his face. Nothing he did made the rage he felt dissipate, even a little, he stepped back and took a breath then he wiped the blood of his blade on his pants and slipped it back into his holster. That was just the first person on his list, he had many more to go.


	18. Chapter 18

Fitz walked back into the room with Huck and Anton. They noticed the blood on his face but said naught, Huck made a mental note to send someone to clean up the mess in the cell.

"Get Akio on the phone," he said as he sat down.

Anton quickly dialed Akio and put him on speaker.

"Commander?"

"Where are you-"

"New York sir."

Fitz slammed his fist against the desk, "why the fuck are you in New York when that bitch and her father are in D.C."

"-I think you should hear the tape before you move forward," Huck interjected, "I don't think she'll be with her father, I think she's going to run."

"What?" Fitz asked.

"Yes Fitz, I listened to it and I agree-" Akio added through the phone, "I don't think she'll come to New York but I have been trying to look through her apartment to try and figure out her next move, maybe she has a safe place she goes to hide, that's what I'm trying to find."

Fitz sighed, "fine, play it."

Huck nodded and pressed play on the small media box on computer screen and stepped back.

...

Fitz listened intently until the tape finished playing. Looking back at every moment they'd spent together it was clear that everything was a lie. She lied so easily, so smoothly and it hurt to know she'd been making a fool of him the entire time.

"What do you think?" Anton asked.

Fitz sat silently thinking for a moment, he didn't believe she was on his side. There were many things he found disturbing about the call, mainly her relationship with her father but he wasn't prepared to give her any empathy.

"I think that little hooker is smart, she's been here, she knows how we operate and she's willing to throw any and everyone under the bus to save her ass, I think she knew we'd be listening and tracking her once she left, I think that as we speak she is haul assing from D.C. to the middle of -fucking- nowhere to hide and I think the sooner you find her, the sooner I can slit her fucking throat."

"Okay, so how do you want to do this?" Huck asked Fitz.

"Akio, find her and bring her to me," he turned to Huck, "I want you to monitor the father's office via satellite, I want to know about every single move he makes and I want information of all of his associates, I want identities, addresses, a list of family members, bank accounts, I want everything."

"On it," Huck replied.

"When do you plan to go get him?" Anton asked.

"I don't want to get him now, I want to wait, I want him to feel comfortable, to be off guard, and I want to find Olivia first, I need both of them but in the meantime I need you to come up with a plan in case we need to pick up the father right away."

Huck and Anton nodded, Akio who had been on the line hung up after hearing his orders.

Fitz left the room without another word and went back to his room, slamming the door behind him so hard that it frightened Zeus. He was overwhelmed, hurt and angry, most of all heartbroken. It's not that he loved her, or at least he didn't think he did; it was that he'd grown to trust her, understand her, care for her while all along she'd been lying; every kiss, every smile, every touch, every orgasm was just a means to an end for her. It was all fake. He'd found himself fantasizing about what would happen if she decided to keep the pregnancy but now he didn't believe she was actually even pregnant, that too must've been a sham. She stayed with him for months, laughing with him, fighting with him and in the end crying with him just to have known all along how it would end. Apart of him wasn't looking forward to what would happen when they found her, she would have to pay for what she did, his brother was dead and she knew all along and did nothing, there was no forgiving that.

He laid for a while, unable to sleep, then he paced back and forth in the room and then he took Zeus out for a walk and then he went back to his room. Anxious, edgy and unable to rest, he alternated between lying down, sitting and pacing until his morning alarm went off. He showered, brushed his teeth and dressed then he went to the kitchen for coffee to keep him alert and then he headed to his office.

He had a lot to do, arranging Scott and Gerry's funerals which he'd already decided he was going to hold in a joint ceremony just so he could suffer through it once and get it over with. He spent the morning on the phone with military officials and his father's staff listening to the plans they made for the funeral; where it would be held, who would be invited and other details.

Midway through the day, Huck and Anton came into his office as he was on the phone.

"Can I call you back-" Fitz said moments before he hung up. "What have you found?"

"We have satellite of the father's office, surveillance at home in D.C. and her apartment in New York. Everything he says is coming straight to us and it turns out he really fucking hates you for sleeping with his daughter," Anton said.

"Good, I'll be sure to give him details when I see him, what else?" Fitz replied.

"We're compiling the info on him and his associates, most of which are in D.C. with him, they seemed occupied with finding her as well."

Fitz cleared his throat.

"And Olivia, where is she? Do you know?"

"We're still searching, Akio is now in D.C., she left the night that the tape was made and Akio found footage of her at a bus station, he also learned that she has a cabin in Aspen, she paid cash for it in 2002, he found a certificate of ownership in a safe at a storage facility she owns so we sent a team of deltas to surveil the cabin if she shows up, they're waiting on Akio."

"Tell them not to make a move without my okay."

"Got it, we'll let them know," Anton replied.

Fitz sighed, "we're going to bury Scott tomorrow in a military cemetery outside of Santa Barbara along with my father, we'll leave at 6am for an afternoon funeral, gather all the deltas and give them the information, tell them everyone should be in military uniforms, the president, senators, congressmen and women and a lot of members of the military will be there and they need to look presentable, there will be cameras."

Huck and Anton nodded and turned to leave.

"Do they know?" Fitz asked.

"No, we haven't told anyone, not unless you want us to, the investigators have been pretty tight lipped," Huck responded.

Fitz chuckled humorlessly, "I don't suppose they'll be pleased once they do."

"They don't have to know," Anton said, "we can take care of this threat ourselves without involving them, me, you, Huck and Akio, we can keep it tight and quiet and as for Olivia, Akio can take care of her quietly, it will be quick, she doesn't have to feel pain."

Fitz raised an eyebrow, taken aback, "I think your laboring under the delusion that I feel any sort of empathy for Olivia after what's she's done, I can guarantee you that you are wrong. Tell them, tell all of them and let them feel however they want to feel about it, I don't care."

Huck and Anton nodded.

"Anything else comes up, we'll let you know," Huck added.

"Mhm," Fitz replied.

They both nodded and left.

Fitz spent the rest of the day secluded in his office, not looking forward to the next time he had to face his team knowing he'd been made a fool of by Olivia and her father and that his brother was dead because of it. It was approaching the second day since he'd last eaten anything substantial, alternating between coffee to keep him up and Scotch to keep him calm.

After another long night where sleep wouldn't come, he began getting ready for his brother funeral at 4am. He showered, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and dressed in his military uniform and waited until it was exactly 5:50 am to head out to the deck to meet the other deltas gathered by the plane. He ignored the stares, mostly from embarrassment but also because he knew if anyone said a word to him about Scott or Olivia, he wouldn't be able to control his outburst.

They flew in uncomfortable silence. The only audible sound was the sound of the plane engine and air conditioner. There was over 30 men and women on the plane and none dared to say a word, not even Mellie. Scott's body had been sent to the funeral home the day earlier so it could be prepared for burial.

When they landed at a small Santa Barbara airport, there was a group of black suv's waiting to transport them to the funeral that was an hour's drive away, Fitz had a vehicle reserved for himself, he didn't want to ride with company. On the drive, Fitz became more and more anxious as he neared the destination and after a long ride, the procession of vehicles finally stopped in the cemetery; everyone exited, except Fitz. He realized he might have made a mistake by attending in the first place because he couldn't imagine getting through the entire funeral. He looked through the dark tinted window and saw scores of guests dressed in black, gathered by the gravesite, waiting for the commencement of the funeral. The media was there, with cameras set up to broadcast the funeral of California's long serving senator and governor. He was dreading all the 'sorry for your loss' and 'at least they're in a better place' conversations we was going to have to endure while the media watched.

He sat in the car until the presidential motorcade pulled up and the president and his entourage exited then he finally made his way over, when he was sure everyone had arrived.

The funeral planner ran over to him to moment he walked across the pavement and stepped unto the green grass.

"Mr. Grant, we've been waiting for you, we need you at the front."

Without a word, Fitz followed the woman to the front of the funeral and stood at the front of the crowd, just feet away from the coffins of his father and brother.

He stood with his arms by his side, staring into nothing as they began the service. The priest delivered the eulogy for both Gerry and Scott, the president said a few words, so did some of his father's closest friends and colleagues.

He'd been suffering through it rather well until they began lowering the coffins into the grave and the military rifle tribute went off. The first shot was utterly agonizing, all the shame and humiliation he felt for being fooled by Olivia came to a head. He felt so much sorrow, regret, shame and stupidity for not being able to have saved his brother or see through her facade because he was too busy lusting after her.

When the second shot went off, he couldn't stand there any longer, his eyes filled with water and turned away from the service, drawing the attention of everyone as he did so, and walked back to the car. As he was feet away from the car, he stopped and stooped in front of the car, he took a breath, stood up and then opened the door and once he got inside he locked the door and rested his head against the back of the seat and took deep breaths to calm himself as he covered his face with his hands.

His brother was the only person he considered family, they'd been close ever since they met, they always had each other's back, right or wrong, he could count on Scott and now his brother was gone because of a lapse in his judgement. He made promises to protect him, to be there for him and he failed in both respects.

Moments later, Abby opened the door on the opposite side and sat on the seat beside him on the seat.

"She fooled us too you know, she fooled me too, I thought she was my friend, she's good, it wasn't just you."

"I'm gonna kill her," he choked out, barely able to mask his emotion.

Abby sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Don't touch me," he said just above a whisper, "get out, I came here to be alone."

Abby pulled back, she felt a little embarrassed and quickly opened the door and let herself out.

He sat back on the seat with his eyes closed, waiting for the funeral to end and for the vehicles to pull off but his surprise there was another knock on his door. This time it was the president, asking him to speak with him.

He opened the door and stepped out.

"I'm very sorry about what happened to your father and brother, son."

He'd been debating whether or not he wanted to talk to the president, given that he was the one who sent Olivia to him in the first place but he figured he could get some answers.

"What did Olivia and Eli Pope have on you, why did you order me to admit her into my base?"

The president looked over to his guards and signalled for them to give him privacy.

"Can we walk?" the president asked.

Fitz signalled for him to go first, so the president headed in the direction of the grassy meadows and Fitz followed.

"Can I trust you?" the president asked.

Fitz didn't respond; taking his silence as permission, the president continued.

"Olivia Pope is vicious manipulator if there ever was one. I met her at a campaign fundraiser for your father. She was young, beautiful and wealthy by the way she dressed. One conversation turned into two and then three and then I couldn't get enough of her and I found myself having to call her every night just to hear her voice so I could get some sleep. She's subtle and didn't know how deep she had reeled me in until she had tapes of us."

"Tapes of what?"

The president hesitated, "I don't think you wanna know son."

"I do need to know, you dumped them on me, I need to know the type of people I'm dealing with."

"If those tapes ever saw the light of day, I'd be the laughing stock of the world, once she had the tapes, that's when she introduced me to her father and I've been dealing with him ever since."

"So you just sent her to me, with no thought to the national security threat she would pose?"

"I did what I had to do to survive politically, if they released those tapes I would never be able to show my face again, I'd lose my wife, my family; even if I had resigned the presidency, I'd be disgraced forever so I did what I had to do."

"Did you two have sex? Is that what she has on tape?"

Fitz wasn't sure how she might have faked being a virgin but now he had a hard time believing she was, which was ridiculous because he felt it when they had sex but now he was questioning everything about her.

The president hesitated once again, "no, she liked to play hard to get so we never actually did anything."

"What do you mean you never actually did anything, what does she have tapes of?"

"Look, she let me feel her up a few times, she has tapes of us having phone sex, my voice is very clear and she has pictures- look, I've known you and your father for a very long time and-I'm ashamed, this is not what I want to be talking about at your father and my friend's funeral but looking back, she was 40 years younger than me, I should've known and I was stupid but you're not, which is why I sent them to you, just keep an eye on them until you can get rid of them."

"He wants to take over the deltas, that's why he sent his daughter. What do you think he's going to do if he gets control of the deltas, he has blackmail material on you and you've already proven you have no backbone and are willing to do what he wants?"

"Hey-hey, wait now- I did what I had to do, now it's your job to keep him and his daughter at bay. Since your father is no longer the head of the company, I assume you'll take over, that's what he wanted, so get your number 2 up to line so he can take over and deal with them."

Fitz found himself getting more upset, and needed to end the conversation, he found out everything that he needed to know, "thank you for your condolences, Mr. President."

Fitz stepped back without another word and walked back to the car leaving the president standing in the middle of the grass meadow. He locked himself in the car and waited, until all the other deltas finished their small talk and headed back into the vans to take off and head back to the base.

Fitz had a lot to get done, he had to deal with the business of his inheritance and his father's company but he couldn't think of any of it until he avenged his brother.

Once back at the base, he again secluded himself in his room. His plan to wait to attack Eli seemed less and less feasible as the hours passed.

Olivia lodged in Aspen after travelling by bus for four days, staying at a small cabin she'd purchased many years ago with cash, just incase she ever needed to get away.

She found herself seriously wondering if she made the right decision by betraying her father, she knew it was what she had to do to take control of her life but he was the only family she had and she worried that if her father so happened to go up against Fitz and win, he'd know what she did and then she'd have to deal with his wrath but on the other hand if Fitz won and came after her (which she knew he would) she wouldn't have anyone on her side, she'd have to go up against him alone. She was counting on the fact that she was carrying his child would stop him from actually hurting her but as days and hours went by, she was less convinced. She just didn't know what type of mental state he would be in when he found her, she didn't know if the more time she let pass would be better or worse for her.

It wasn't the first time she'd been in an impossible situation, it was only that this was unique because she didn't really see a way out. She couldn't run for long nor could she hide forever. She'd been trying for days to anticipate what was going to happen next, how Fitz would go after her father, and her, what she would do when that happen; she needed a plan A and B, C and so on and so forth but she was coming up empty.

She had been at the cabin for just a couple of hours before she turned on the tv and saw footage of Scott and Gerry's funeral, she saw Fitz and how hard he seemed to be struggling to hold it together. She saw him practically running from the coffin as they lowered it into the ground when the rifle salute went off and it brought her to tears. She turned off the tv and got under the covers hoping that sleep would come soon.

Eli sat in his office watching the footage of the funeral, it was clear to him by Fitz's body language at the funeral that what Olivia had told him wasn't true and it wasn't a coincidence that Olivia had disappeared since their conversation.

He had all of his associates gathered, trying to go over different strategies to anticipate and combat Fitz's next move and he also had his guards trying to find Olivia.

They'd been debating for just under an hour when Eli stopped the conversation, realizing that it just too quiet. He heard no cars outside honking, he didn't hear his guards chatting in the lobby as usually and subconsciously he realized that he hadn't seen any guard or worker in his building appear on his video feed on the screen in his office.

He picked up the phone and called his guard desk, it rang for a few second before the line picked up.

"Jim, what's going on out there?" Eli asked.

"Guess who," Fitz said right outside of Eli's office door.

Eli dropped his phone and grabbed his gun from under his desk, he immediately recognized Fitz voice from hearing it on tape with Olivia; he jumped up, ready to protect himself, his associates did the same, ready for a fire fight.

Fitz and 30 other deltas stood just outside Eli's office door in full military armor.

"It's open," Huck said as he stepped back from the passcode accessible door, he'd just hacked into the system and broke the code.

Fitz twisted the door handle, opened the door and walked in casually, followed by 30 men and women. Eli sat stood in his office with 12 people and only 8 of them were armed.

Fitz didn't draw his gun, neither did any of the other deltas, there was no reason to, bullets couldn't penetrate their armor.

Eli and his associates had guns pointed, all the deltas faces were covered with black bulletproof metal masks which made it impossible to tell who was who.

Outnumbered and outgunned, Eli held his stance.

"Anyone that drops their weapons and surrenders now, will be taken into custody, if you do not drop your weapons in the next 3 seconds, you will be killed," Fitz said.

Everyone dropped their guns to the floor immediately except Eli.

"Kill them," Fitz said.

The deltas pulled guns and shot everyone, leaving Eli standing alone with his gun while all his associates and friends dropped to the floor, dead.

Eli looked around at all his close associates dead on the floor, now it was just him against 30 armed men and women.

"Let's talk," Eli said, holding his gun and arms in the air.

Fitz finally stepped forward, distinguishing himself from all the other deltas.

"Take him."

Anton, Jake and two other deltas ran over to Eli and slammed him against the desk, not before Eli tried to shoot at them but the bullet ricochet against their metal armor and before he could shot again, he had four men slamming his head and body against his wooden desk, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

When Eli woke, he found himself tied to a chair in the middle of his large, rectangular office. All the furniture had been moved toward the walls and a white tarp was spread of over the floor. He looked around and saw all his dead associates piled on the floor, unceremoniously.

He looked up and saw Fitz, he had removed his mask, so did all the other deltas that were in the room.

He looked down at his body, his was nude except for his underwear.

"I underestimated you," Eli said.

"Wait-one second," Fitz said. He pulled his knife from his holster and stabbed it into Eli's thigh.

Eli screamed in agonizing pain.

"I wanted you to be awake when I did that," Fitz pulled it out and stabbed him again, in the same spot. "It's a special kind of knife, it pulls out flesh with the serrated edge." Eli screamed again and bit his lip, angrily grunting trying to fight the pain.

"If you're gonna kill me just do it," he yelled.

"Not until your daughter gets here to watch, then we'll begin."

As Olivia twisted and turned in her sleep, she felt like someone was watching her. When she opened her eyes, she saw someone standing over her, dressed in a black from head to toe, including a mask fully covering their face and eyes. Before she could scream or panic, Akio pressed a folded cloth over her face and held her down and that's when she went into full panic mode. She didn't know if he was trying to suffocate her or render her unconscious, she didn't know if she would wake up after she lost consciousness so she had only one option: fight.

She couldn't scream so she kicked ferociously, he had her hands pinned together with one hand and he used his other hand to hold the cloth against her face. She tried to pry her hands from his as hard as she could as she wiggled her face free and kicked him all at the same time. After a few seconds of struggling, she managed her get her face free from the cloth and took a gasp of air.

Akio had been cautious, he was really trying not to hurt her unnecessarily but she was giving him a hard time and considering everything she'd done, he didn't think she deserved his concern so he pinned her arms again and got on top of her and then he covered her face once again, so forcefully that she couldn't move at all. She struggled until she began to fade.

Once she was unconscious, he bound her arms and legs then he carried her outside to meet three other deltas waiting by the plane.

* * *

Fitz stood by the window looking outside when his phone chimed. Akio texted him letting him know they were only minutes away.

"She's almost here," Fitz said as he turned to Eli who was across the room.

Fitz sent most of the deltas out of office to get rid of all the bodies of the guards and workers that they'd left all in the hallway and rooms in the building. The only person he had in the room was Huck and Anton.

"What are you going to do to my daughter?" Eli asked, drowsily because he'd lost a substantial amount of blood from where Fitz had been stabbing him on the same spot of his leg for the past few hours.

Fitz was too busy trying to mentally prepare for Olivia's arrival to hear what Eli asked him.

"I said, 'what are you going to do to my daughter?'," Eli asked louder.

Fitz turned around, "you'll see."

"I'll do whatever you want, ju-just leave her alone," Eli said frantically.

Ftz hadn't been engaging in any conversation with him for the past few hours. He didn't want to go down the rabbit hole of trading insults and getting riled up but now seemed like a good time to start talking, seeing that Olivia was almost there.

"I'll do whatever you want, I'll give you whatever you want, just spare my daughter. She's young, she does what I tell her, it's not her fault, blame me for your brother's death."

"I do blame you, at least we agree on that but your daughter knew exactly what she was getting herself into so spare me please with your little maudlin act or might have to kill you sooner than I planned just to put me out of your misery."

Just then, Akio walk through the door with Olivia thrown over his shoulder. He walked her over to the white tarp and laid her on the ground in front of Eli and Fitz.

"What happened to my daughter?" Eli asked.

Fitz looked down at Olivia, she laid unconscious on the floor with her mouth gagged with a piece of cloth.

"Put her on the chair," Fitz ordered.

Akio picked her up and sat her on the chair then he tied her feet to the foot of the chair and tied her hands behind the chair.

Eli had been watching Fitz's reaction carefully but he couldn't read it. Olivia had betrayed him, that was clear but, if he were in a different, less dire circumstances, he'd want her to pay for that but not at the cost of her life, she was still his daughter, he was going to die but she didn't have to.

"Huck?" Fitz said, snapping Eli from his train of thought.

Huck nodded and walked over to Eli and stooped in front of him. He pulled out a small packet of blades and laid it by Eli's foot.

"Let's talk," Eli said again.

He'd been trying to get Fitz talking for hours but he wouldn't talk, all he did was stare through the window and pace.

Huck pulled one of the blades from the packet.

"Are you really going to carve up an old man?' Eli said, "I think we can work something out, I can't even begin to express how sorry I am about your brother but I think we can move forward, we can work together, I didn't know the kinda man you were before, now I know, you mean business and I like that, we can work together."

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Fitz said, cocking his ear.

"What do you want me to do beg, fine, please, let my daughter go and let's work this out."

"It wasn't long ago that you expressed your desire to kill me in a manner in which you were still debating because you wanted it to have certain amount of flair or what was the word you used- poetry, now you want mercy. Where was your mercy for my brother, who you killed even though he never bothered you."

Fitz looked at Huck, signalling for him to go on.

"Hear me out-"

Huck took the blade and began at Eli's cuticle and slowly began to peel the top layer of his skin.

Eli bellowed in gut wrenching, unmitigated anguish as Fitz watched, somehow not fully satisfied. It took Olivia a while to regain consciousness, it wasn't until Huck had peel a few inches up Eli's foot that Olivia finally woke.

At first, everything was foggy, she heard screaming and it sounded close, she slowly recognized the voice. As she looked down, she saw blood on the floor, that's when she snapped her head up and saw her father. He was mostly naked, she recognized Fitz's knife stuck in his leg as he screamed and then she looked down and saw what Huck was doing to his foot.

She tried to yelp but she couldn't because of the gag. She started sobbing, feeling paralyzed with fear, she looked around frantically searching for Fitz, she couldn't believe he would let Huck do to her what he was doing to her father.

"OLIVIA! RUN. GO." Eli screamed.

Fitz was standing right behind her. He tried not to feel guilty about what he was doing to her, after all, she'd done the same to him, she stood by while he kneeled over his dead brother's body knowing the role she played in his death and she said nothing.

It went on until Olivia couldn't watch anymore, she held her head low so she wouldn't have to see, all the while, Eli never stopped only thing more terrifying than watching her father getting peeled alive like a dead animal was the fact that she had every reason to believe she was next.

After an hour, Huck had finished peeling up to his knee on both legs, Eli was no longer screaming, he was in hypovolemic shock from all the blood loss and just sat trembling in a fugue like state. It was an eerie thing, looking at the raw flesh of her father's skinned feet, she would never be able to forget it.

"Huck," Fitz said, standing behind Olivia.

She stiffened when she heard his voice and did not move.

Huck stood up and turned to Olivia and that was when Olivia began sobbing uncontrollably, thinking she was next. Fitz turned to Anton and Akio signalling for them to leave the room, Huck followed and once they were alone closed his eyes and took a breath to calm down.

He stepped in front of her with his knife in hand.

"No, no, no," she shook her head, the words came out as a gargled cry.

He brought the knife down to her feet, she closed her eyes, bracing for the pain. She screamed and cried as loud as she could, shaking and trying and failing to remind him she was pregnant, not that she believed he forgot, the pregnancy was suppose to save her life, now it seems that he didn't care.

Fitz cut the rope that Akio tied around her feet and then stood and cut the rope that bind her arms behind her back then he loosened the gag around her mouth and threw it to the ground. She quickly wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively.

"Please don't hurt me, please don't- please- I'm pregnant."

He walked back in front of her and stopped.

She looked down at the ground, covering her face, still crying.

"Look at me."

She kept her eyes fixed on the ground, "please don't kill me."

"Olivia, look at me."

She didn't move, except to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Please."

"Look. At. Me."

Olivia finally looked up at Fitz, who was just inches away from her. His eyes told her everything she needed to know about what he was feeling, the only thing left for him to do to make it any more obvious how much he was hurting was to burst out in tears.

"I'm sorry," she grabbed him and squeezed him tightly, "I'm so sorry."

He let her hold him just for a few moments because he needed it so badly and once he composed himself he pushed her off.

"I can't decide how I want to kill you."

"Fitz-" Olivia started crying again.

"I haven't been able to sleep for the past four days because I've been thinking about it so much but I was pleased to know that Akio found you sleeping so peacefully, I haven't had that luxury."

"You would kill the woman pregnant with your child."

"Let's pretend I believe you're actually pregnant, let's pretend that this whole pregnancy wasn't just a way to save your ass-"

"-I didn't plan this, you saw the test, I didn't fake it, I didn't force you to sleep with me," she said as she wiped her eyes.

Fitz stood up.

"When you first came to the base I told you that if we're lying about who were or if ever did anything to hurt any one of my soldiers, I would kill you."

"Fi-"

"My brother is dead Olivia, should I just let you walk away. Everyone else has suffered and lost but you would get to walk away unscathed. I lose my brother," Fitz turned around and looked at Eli, "god knows I'm not done with your father, his associates and everyone who even knew about his plans are dead, the deltas lost a team member and you, you lose nothing."

"I lose my father."

"The father you set up to die in the first place, you haven't look at him once since we started conversing, you don't care about him. You don't care about anyone, you only care about yourself."

"I care about you- I didn't know about Scott, I didn't know he'd go after him, If I had-"

"What would you have done? Would you have told me?" Fitz asked.

"I would have stopped it."

Fitz sighed, "I wish I could believe you...but I don't so what should I do?"

He let the question hang in the air

"I've done terrible things so I guess I can add this to the list."

He pulled out his gun and aimed it at Olivia.

"Don't do this."

He walked closer.

"Fitz-" she started crying again.

He stepped right in front of her and then brought the gun up to her head and cocked it.

Olivia closed her eyes and waited, hoping it would be quick and there would be no pain. Moments passed, and when nothing happened she opened her eyes. Fitz was still standing in front of her but his gun was back in his holster.

"Go."

"What?"

"You win, you're pregnant with my child, I can't hurt you, you get to walk away scot free."

She was too staggered, too dumbfounded to move.

"Go," he said again.

She stood up, wiping the tears from her face.

"You were never going to do it were you?"

Fitz didn't respond to her, he walked over to her father and checked his pulse, he'd been unconscious for some time but he was still alive, then he turned back to Olivia who was still standing in the same spot.

"You need to leave Olivia, go through the left door behind your father's desk, take the exit downstairs and pray to god none of the deltas see you."

She walked over to the door, looking over to her father one last time and then to Fitz, there was so much left unsaid between, even still, she disappeared through the door.

Fitz watched Olivia disappear through the exit, not looking back. He pulled out the flask of gasoline from his pocket and poured it on the carpet, he pulled out his lighter and lit the room on fire then walked over to the door. He stopped to watch the flames spread around the room and once Eli was surrounded by fire and he could smell the burning flesh of his associates, he left and locked the door behind him.

A/N- Oh my gee. This was such a hard chapter for me because I kept changing my mind about the direction I wanted to go in and just how dark I wanted it to be. Hopefully, you guys like it and stick around to see what's coming up next. Let me know your thoughts below.


	19. Chapter 19

7 MONTHS LATER.

"Stretch up and breathe...1-2-3-4-5 and exhale. You ladies all look like you're ready to pop," the birthing instructor said, "remember the key to a fast delivery is good breathing."

Olivia got up from her yoga mat and walked over to the window to take a sip from her bottle of water.

Whenever she got a moment to herself, she went down the rabbit hole of memories. The event she was stuck on happened 6 months ago but she remembered as if it were yesterday.

She'd just left her doctor's office in midtown when she stopped at a little Parisian cafe' on her way home. Her entire walk to the cafe' was drowned out by the sound of sirens from police and ambulance vehicles and buzz of several helicopters in the air, all of them going in the same direction. She didn't think twice about it, as it was New York, it was a busy city, but when she stepped into the cafe' and saw the news footage on the tv her mouth went dry. Fitz was in the middle of the street in downtown Manhattan, surrounded by New York City S.W.A.T. team, he was being arrested. He was fully dressed in black military armor with the word 'SEAL' printed across his chest in large yellow letters but his mask he usually wore was off. The screen flashed back to footage of a group of 20 soldiers dressed in black armor with 'SEAL' across their chest, faces fully covered, they were chasing some men who were dressed in plain clothes with bullet proof vest and were carrying huge machine guns through the streets. Olivia knew the threat level must've been high for the deltas to be out in public, though their faces were covered and they wore SEAL uniforms, it was still uncommon for them.

Olivia walked closer to the tv screen and watched Fitz dragging some man down the street by a fist full of his hair. In that shot he had a mask on but she could tell by his walk that it was him.

"Breaking news: Terror attack on New York City thwarted by U.S. elite force led by late Senator Grant's son General Fitzgerald Grant III."

"Moments ago: General Fitz Grant III released from custody."

"Breaking news: 38 suspects dead, 15 in custody after city wide bomb plot thwarted by U.S. elite force."

Footage flashed across the screen on Fitz leaving the precinct escorted by guards into a black suv. He wasn't under arrest, she figured they must've confirmed his identity and released him.

"Olivia?" her instructor Nadia called, snapping her out of her memory, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, just getting a sip of water, I'll be right over."

She hated her birthing classes. All the other woman came thrice a week with the fathers of their child with them, offering support, but mostly to show off. The class had basically turned into a competition of who was the best couple, it was pretentious and annoying but she stayed because it was the closest and most convenient class in the vicinity.

She walked back to her exercise ball and sat down, following the instructions her instructor called out. After another 20 minutes, the class was over and she was the first to leave.

The last she'd heard of Fitz was two months ago, when his company announced that he would finally be taking on the mantle of CEO. After 8 months of pregnancy, he never reached out to her once, not to find out how the baby was doing, or if it was a boy or girl. It was complete radio since from him and so she accepted the fact that he didn't want to have anything to do with her or the baby, not that that was a surprise after everything that happened.

She was still reeling from the events; of Scott's death and her father's. In the weeks and months after, she was mostly consumed with paranoia, so much so that it caused severe depression, leaving her doctor no choice but to put her on antidepressants while pregnant. Most of her paranoia, came from fear that the deltas would find out Fitz let her go and come after her but that never happened and it was clear to her that maybe Fitz was the reason why they never came for her, either out of respect for his decision or fear of going against his wishes. Her other fear was that people she'd wronged in the past would find out about her father's death and come after her, because of that she hired two bodyguards but that hardly helped her feel any safer, not for herself or her child, because she'd had bodyguards before and that never stopped her from getting attacked.

After class was dismissed, she walked outside and met her guard Chris in the hallway, without a word, she walked past him and he followed. She walked to the elevator and stopped, her guard Chris pressed the button calling the elevator, she rubbed her stomach slowly as they waited, the baby was always active after her birthing classes.

Pregnancy was nothing like she expected, she never expected to feel so much love for a person she'd never met, it was the best feeling in the world but it was also a heavy weight to carry because of her constant worry that someone might harm her child because of something she'd done in the past, either way she felt ready to be a mother and raise her child the right way, the way that her mother raise her until she died. She wanted to make sure her daughter had the best life but most importantly she wanted her child to feel loved, more than anything. Her fears aside, her life was finally her own to do what she pleased with it.

The elevator ding, breaking her from trance of thoughts. As the metal doors opened she stepped inside and pressed the ground floor button. Once down in the lobby of building, she walked -more like waddled- down the street. Her apartment was only a block away, in between her apartment and yoga class was a whole foods market, which she stopped by to buy some snacks before she headed back to her apartment.

* * *

"Right there daddy, right there!"

Fitz continued pumping into her, his random woman for the night, he didn't know her name or any facet of detail about her life and that was just the way he'd liked it.

"Ooo you're gonna make me cum daddy. I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum."

He had her bent over on all fours on the bed, doggystyle and pressed her head against the pillow. Her makeup smothered beige foundation, shimmery eyeshadow and red lipstick against the white pillowcase.

"You know how I like it," she screamed.

He wished she'd stop talking.

"I'm cuming daddy-" Fitz felt her orgasm as he orgasmed. He pumped into slowing as his orgasm came and went and then he pulled out.

"Oh god, it's so good...so good," she said panting as she stretched out of the bed, stretching her toes and enjoying her after orgasm bliss.

Fitz stood up and walked to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and then turned on the faucet. He gauged the water and when it was warm enough, he stepped in the shower and bathed. After 20 minutes he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist then walked over to the bathroom sink to brush his teeth and once he was done he walked back to the bedroom.

"I can call you an uber, if you need," he said as he laid on the bed.

"Uhm," she said hesitating, "I was just going to stay the night."

"Okay but I leave pretty early tomorrow so just a heads up."

"Okay," she responded.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"Downtown L.A, arts district."

"My office is downtown, I'll give you a ride tomorrow when I'm heading to work."

He fluffed his pillow and turned to his side, away from her and went to bed.

The next morning, he woke up early and made himself a pot of coffee and then showered as it brewed. His date from the night was still asleep as he drank his coffee and dressed himself.

It was 6:30 in the morning and already Cyrus, his father's longtime assistant at the company was calling him to give him an brief on the day. He didn't answer, instead he grabbed Zeus from his doggy bed in the living room and took him for a quick walk to kill a little time and then he went back up to his room to see if he date had woken up, luckily she had and was dressed and ready in her clothes from last night.

"You're ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay , well my car's downstair so let's go."

She nodded and followed him downstairs to his Bentley and they took off. On the drive down the hill, she gave him her address and he punched it into his gps and followed the directions to her apartment.

He stopped right in front of the building and waited for her to get out. Before she opened the door, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

"Do you-maybe wanna take my number, we can do this again sometime?"

"No."

She cleared her throat awkwardly, "no?"

"Yeah, you're great, but it's just a one time thing."

She opened the door and hopped out of the car.

"You know I heard great things about you-"

"That's weird...cause I'm a dick."

"At least we agree on something," she said as she slammed the door and walked off.

Fitz shook his head and drove off, for the past couple of months most of his morning usually started that way, he was used to it.

He arrived at his office a little after 7:30, which was later than he wanted but he was the boss, it's not like anyone could reprimand him.

He was still getting used to the job, he'd mostly been in training for the past couple months. Cyrus, who knew as much, if not more about the inner workings of the company than even his father, had been a great mentor of sorts, helping him get accustomed to all the big industry players, lobbyist and political allies.

He walked into his office on the 32 floor, there was a glass panel window on one side of the room and mahogany wood lined walls on the other, making it both modern and rustic. The glass wall allowed him a great view of the city which was a plus for him. He threw his briefcase on his desk, made of pure mahogany wood, originally owned by his great-grandfather, and sat on his huge leather chair and pulled out his laptop to start responding to emails.

About an hour later, Cyrus sauntered in.

"The Truman Jacob people are gonna be here in a half hour, just a friendly little meeting, nothing too serious, they just wanna feel you out."

"The meeting's been on the schedule for weeks now Cyrus, I know."

"Okay and I have Megan preparing for your meeting tomorrow in New York, she has all your hotel info and your plane leaves at 6 tonight."

"I know."

Cyrus squinted his eyes, slightly in frustration. "You don't talk much which is a minus"

He'd been trying to figure out Fitz's personality for months, so he could play to it but no matter how much he analyzed him, he got nothing.

Fitz shrugged, "is this really what you want to be talking about?"

"No but we've been working together for two months now and I've known you since you were 12, I didn't know you were such a recluse."

"Oh."

Cyrus sighed, "I'll come back when our guests arrive."

"Okay."

Cyrus about face and walked out.

Fitz was a little annoyed Cyrus brought up the New York trip, he had been dreading it. He'd planned to finally see Olivia after 7 months and he just wasn't emotionally prepared for what he'd feel when he saw her. There was just still so much anger that he thought it best to wait but now she was soon due to give birth and if he wasn't over it now, he never would be so he decided to suck it up and see her, there was a lot in the way of logistics they needed to work out before the baby came. He was in California and she was in New York, that couldn't work.

By no stretch of the imagination was he excited for the baby, in fact, it was the opposite. He considered just abandoning her and the child and at one point he was sure that was what he wanted because he couldn't stand the idea of Olivia mothering his child, he couldn't bare having to see her and talk to her, even if it was for the sake of the child but he also knew that the baby was his and had his blood and if he abandoned it, his son or daughter would grow up thinking their father didn't love them enough to stay, he saw first-hand how that affected Scott, he didn't want that for his child so decided to swallow his pride and anger and hurt and be there for his child.

During the 25 minutes he waited for the meeting, a couple of workers from the kitchen came in his office to set up a breakfast spread by the conference table for his guests.

At 9:30, Cyrus knocked on his door briefly before opening it and entering with a group of five men and women.

Fitz stood up to greet his guests.

"Welcome to Grant Enterprise," he said as he shook their hand one by one and escorted them to the large conference table on the far side of the room.

It was a friendly introductory meeting, which is what he'd been doing to most of his father's allies since he started on the job two months earlier. The meeting lasted 45 minutes, they seemed to want it to last longer but once he stood up and walked to his desk,

"Thank you all for coming and I look forward to you next meeting," he said.

They got the message.

Cyrus, however seemed to not want the meeting to end.

"Fitz, why don't you give them a tour, we just had 5 floors redone?"

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," Fitz said as he walked over to them, "right this way," he motioned to the door, "is the exit."

In the most polite way possible, Fitz showed them out then closed his door and walked back to his desk. Cyrus was still standing staring at him.

"Seriously Fitz?"

"What?"

"You need to be more amiable."

"It wasn't a play date, it was a business meeting-by the way- don't ever offer me up for anything without speaking to me first and also make sure you close the door when you leave."

Cyrus rolled his eyes and walked out.

Fitz left the office at 4 and went straight home. When he pulled into his driveway, Lucky was there waiting for him, sitting on the hood of his car. It was the third time Lucky stopped by this month.

Fitz parked just outside his garage and hopped out of his car with his briefcase.

"Hey man, can we talk?"

"I'm busy," Fitz said, walking to his front door. Lucky followed him.

"Come on man, you've been back two months, you still won't talk to me."

"Because there's nothing to talk about."

Fitz opened his door and stepped inside then attempted to close it but Lucky stuck his foot in the crease, stopping it from closing.

"Your brother died, your dad died and then I see you on tv in the middle of fucking New York city having a fucking up a bunch of fucking terrorist and jumping on top of cars and shit and everytime I try to talk to you you're busy you don't answer my text or calls, what's going on?."

Fitz turned around and faced him.

"Look, I have a flight I have to catch so you should go."

"You said that two times this month, at least let me in, we can talk while you pack or I can drop you to the airport, come on man, throw me a bone," Lucky said, pleading almost.

"I'm busy, come back another time," Fitz said again as he closed the door.

"Asshole," Lucky yelled from outside.

Fitz heard his comment but he didn't care, he'd made it clear to Lucky that he just wanted to be left alone but he wouldn't stop texting and calling or just showing up.

He went up to his bedroom, he'd already texted his maid to have her pack up a few of his things for his business trip. He was only going to be in New York for a day, for most of the morning he'd be on Wall Street, he had a business lunch at noon and another few meetings in the afternoon in midtown then he was going to see Olivia and it wasn't exactly going to be happy reunion.

By 5, he was out of the house and on his way to Lax.

He took his family's private jet, which now belonged to him, to JFK airport. A chauffeur was already waiting to drop him to the Plaza hotel where he had a penthouse suite booked for him.

After he arrived at the hotel, he had the bellhop drop his bag to his room and then he went to the hotel bar to pick up someone to bring back to his room for the night. As he entered to bar, he observed the room, it was almost midnight but it was still very lively, filled with men in suits and women in expensive dresses. He sauntered over to the bar counter and sat on a stool and within moments the bartender came over to him.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" the young woman said.

"Whiskey, neat, thanks," Fitz replied.

"Coming right up."

"You don't look like a whiskey guy." A small Asian woman who was sitting on the stool next him, turned to face him and smiled as she spoke.

"I'm not," Fitz replied, "but I like to try it out every so often."

"Are you from New York?" she asked.

"No, L.A., you?"

"Born and raised in the Greenwich Village. Why are you in New York city?"

"Business-"

The bartender placed the drink in front of Fitz, "whiskey neat," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," Fitz replied before turning his attention back to the woman beside him.

"Business? What kind?" she asked.

"The boring kind," he said.

"You have a nice smile, great teeth-" she blushed and bowed her head a little embarrassed, "sorry, my dad's a dentist, teeth are the first thing I notice."

"Thank you, they are genetic and unattainable," he said sarcastically.

She laughed, "you're funny."

Fitz took a sip of his whiskey and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Back to my suite," he took another sip, "you're free to join me."

He reached into his wallet and dropped a $20 bill on the counter for his drink.

"What room?" she asked.

"Penthouse."

He headed off back to the lobby and took the elevator up to his suite. Once in his suite, he showered and as he dried of and threw on his towel robe, his doorbell chimed.

He checked his watch as he walked over, it had only been 25 minutes.

Fitz opened the door and stepped aside.

"Wow, ready already?" she asked.

"Ready for what, I invited you up here to tell me about the city, why did you come up here?"

She chuckled, "really?"

"No, I invited you up here because I wanted to have sex with you."

"Wow."

"Why beat around the bush," he said with a shrug.

She walked in the door, Fitz closed it behind her and walked over to the bed.

"Can we order some champagne and maybe strawberries or something?" she asked.

"You can order whatever you'd like."

She took off her shoes and walked over to the night table by the bed, picked up the phone and proceeded to order room service.

"Hi, I'd like to order champagne, sliced strawberries and whipped cream...thank you." she hung up the phone.

"I'm going to go freshen up," she said as she walked to the bathroom. After about 5 minutes, she emerged from the bathroom and sat beside him.

"So, what do you do?"

"Let's just say I work in management. What do you do?"

"I'm an assistant for a local designer, her clothes are gorgeous, she's just starting out though. What company do you work for? I can't imagine they'd let you book the penthouse suite for any old business trip?" she asked.

"I don't work for the company, I own it."

"Wow, that explains a lot, what company?"

Fitz shrugged, "do you really care?" he asked skeptically. They were branching on too much conversation for him, he wanted it to end.

"Yes, I do, you seem like an interesting person."

"Really, I try so hard not to be interesting, so hard," he joked.

She chuckled, "you see, you're funny but in a very arrogant sort of way."

The doorbell chimed, the woman jumped up and answered the door, taking the tray of treats and placing it by the night table. Fitz gave her a $20 bill to tip the server and then she closed the door and walked back to him and climbed on the bed, this time she pulled up her dress and straddled him.

"Since you don't want to talk..." she said slowly.

She slowly pulled her dress over her head, and then her unclasped bra.

"Nipple piercings, that's a fun surprised," Fitz quipped.

She chuckled, "I had strict Asian parents, there might have been a rebellious phase or two when I was a teenager."

"You weren't worse than me, trust me."

She smiled and untied his robe, taking her time to slowly pull it off and then kissed him, on the lips then neck and then down his body and before long, she was giving him a very generous blowjob. She stopped short of bringing him to an orgasm and as she slipped off her underwear, Fitz slid on the condom.

After an hour, a few orgasms and very loud queefing, they were both fast asleep.

The next morning, as Fitz slept, he heard his doorbell chime and quickly got up, threw his robe on and went to the answer the door. It was a breakfast delivery, a server walked into the room with a cart filled with breakfast food, pastries, coffee, tea and orange juice.

"You can just place it on the table," Fitz said as he walked to his nightstand for a tip for his server. He checked his watch as he pulled out the $20 bill, it was after 6, he had plenty of time to get ready. He tipped the server and quickly went to the bathroom to shower, he felt sticky from all the whipped cream and champagne his nameless woman licked off his body. After his shower, he pulled his suit from his garment bag and got dressed as he checked his emails on his laptop.

Around 7, he decided to wake his guest. He nudged her on the shoulder softly until she sat up.

"Sorry to wake you but I'm leaving soon-"

"I'll get going-"

"No, you can take your time, I'm just letting you know."

"Okay."

He walked back over to the coffee table by the couch and ate more bacon and a croissant.

"Last night was fun," she said as she stood up.

"Yup," Fitz agreed.

She stood up and stretched, "by the way, my name is Joyce, not Olivia."

"What?"

She chuckled, "you called me Olivia last night."

"What?"

"Don't you remember, it was super awkward because...nevermind, you don't remember or maybe I misheard, it doesn't matter, I just thought it was funny."

"Oh."

"I have to get to work, it's cool if I just grab a quick shower right?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Okay cool, when are you leaving?"

"Soon."

"Is it cool if I get a ride?" she asked.

"It depends, where are you going?"

"Upper east side."

"I'm not going that way but just have the hotel get you a chauffeur and charge it to my bill."

"I'll need you name for that," she said with a smile.

"Just tell them the penthouse."

"Okay."

She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind her and about 25 minutes later, Fitz headed down to the lobby where his driver was waiting. Back in his room, once Joyce finished showering, she grabbed food from the breakfast spread and begin searching around for any clue as to who Fitz was as she got dressed, she needed a name, a number, anything and when her search bore no fruit, she gave up and wrote her number on a piece of paper and left it by the night table, hoping he'd give her a call then headed down to the front desk at the lobby.

"Hi, I was wondering if you had a driver available to drop me to work."

"We do have concierge service that includes a chauffeur, what room are you staying, we can just charge it to your bill or if you'd like to pay separate, that's fine as well," the receptionist said.

"I'm in the penthouse suite."

The receptionist typed something on the keypad and then looked up.

"You're staying with Mr. Grant, of course, I'll have Cedric take you anywhere you'd like to go."

Joyce wanted to ask Fitz's name but she thought it would be weird if she did, all she knew was that his last name was Grant and that he was a c.e.o, hopefully a google search would help her fill in the blanks.

The receptionist quickly radioed a man on her earpiece and within moments, a short, african american man in a suit walked over.

"I'm Cedric, I can take you wherever you need to go," he said politely.

"I'm Joyce, nice to meet you," she said.

"Nice to meet you too," Cedric replied.

Cedric walked her to the town car in front of the hotel, held the door open for her and once she got in, he walked around to the driver's door and got in as well. She gave him her address and 35 minutes later, he pulled up in front of her apartment.

"Wait here, I just need to change quickly, is that okay?" she asked.

"Yes, that's fine," Cedric replied.

She ran up to her apartment to change out of her clothes from last night and brushed her teeth then she quickly ran back down to the car and took off again. When they came to a stop this time, it was in front of a large upper east side apartment building on 5th Avenue. She ran out quickly and was greeted by the doorman in front of the building. She waved as she walked to the elevator and came off at the 20th floor. She walked to the apartment at the end of the hallway and knocked, seconds later, Olivia opened the door.

"Hello Joyce, good morning," she stepped aside and allowed her to enter and then closed the door behind her.

"Morning Liv," she said as she kicked off her flats in the entrance hallway.

"You look a little winded, it's only 9 in the morning?"

"I had a crazy night," Joyce said.

"Oh, you know how much I fancy your "crazy night" stories."

Olivia walked to the living room, which she had converted into a studio space. Her new studio was located in Soho store space she'd just leased and had renovated and turned into a showroom.

It took her a few weeks to recuperate after Fitz let her go, and while she hadn't fully recovered, even still, she was determined to move forward with her life. She'd paid her way through part-time fashion design school for years without her father's knowledge and so once she got back to New York, she reached out to all her old professors and contacts and began networking. She had hundreds of designs she'd created over the years that she never materialized until now. She hired two assistants (Joyce and Simone) with a background in fashion and she also hired two seamstresses (Marita and Margaret) to help her create her designs. She paid a web creator to build her a website and upload content and advertise her sample dresses online and within weeks, she had orders coming in. Each dress was couture, designed by her, handmade by her with the help of her team, she knew she couldn't sustain her new business by herself for long because it was growing and because the baby would be arriving soon so she was in the process of hiring more seamstresses and she thought about getting interns as well and in addition to all of that on the business side, she still hadn't hired a nanny.

She had about 10 dress form mannequins, all fitted into pieces she'd sketched weeks earlier and was now bringing to life scattered all over the living room.

Joyce walked over to a pearl beaded half complete mini dress.

"Wow, you finished a lot since I left yesterday."

"I couldn't sleep last night, being 8 months pregnant and all."

Joyce chuckled, "I couldn't sleep last night but for entire different reasons."

"Okay, tell me but first I need you to grab crepe silk de chine fabric upstair, the taupe color."

"Okay," Joyce said as she quickly jogged up the grand living room staircase to retrieve what Olivia requested.

Moments later, she came back and handed it to Olivia.

"Why don't you sit here and tell me all about your night while you check the order forms online and make sure the fitting schedule for our clientele doesn't have any discrepancies."

Joyce grabbed the laptop and then sat beside Olivia on a stool.

"Okay, so what happened last night that's so exciting?" Olivia asked as she hand sewed some beading to the dress.

"Okay, you know how me and my friends always sit at bars in the fanciest places, hoping a rich guy will pick us up right?"

"I don't approve but I'm not judging either."

"I was hanging at the bar at The Plaza last night, me and a few girlfriends were there and they'd left just a little while before I was going to leave but then the guy sits beside me. At first I was going to leave but then I got a whiff of his cologne, he smelled great and first of all, he's freaking gorgeous, he was probably in his early or mid thirties, his eyes were so blue and then I looked at his wrist and he's wearing a $20,000 watch, so immediately I hit on him."

"And what he he do?" Olivia asked.

"He flirted back and we talked for a couple minutes."

"Was he funny?"

"Yes but in an arrogant sort of way, like, I complimented him on his teeth, which I know, I know, is really awkward but he was really cute, I got nervous, I was like, 'you have nice teeth,' and he said, 'I know, they're genetic and unattainable,' but in the most arrogant way."

Olivia shook her head, "he was being sarcastic."

"He was? I thought it was funny. We only talked for a few minutes before he got up to leave and told me if I wanted to come to his room I could, he was staying at the penthouse so of course I went."

"Of course."

Joyce chuckled, "when I got to his room, he was in a bathroom, he'd just showered-"

"Coincidence?"

"I know right but anywho he let me in, I ordered room service, I tried to talk to him but he wasn't having it-"

"What do you mean he wasn't having it?"

"I mean, he just didn't want to talk, he was really quiet."

'Oh."

"Yeah but once they delivered the champagne and stuff you we...got to it."

"Was it good?"

"Oh god, I was literally drooling on him, It was amazing."

Olivia loved the stories Joyce would tell her, as inappropriate as they were, it had been as if she was living vicariously through her. She tried to have a friendly relationship with all her employees, Joyce more so because Joyce was her first hire and really helped her start her business from the ground up and while it was still a very new and there was still a lot of work to be done in the way of logistics, Joyce was a big part of her success.

"Really?

"Yes, by the way, his thing: huge, I was surprised."

"Is that so."

"I can still feel his kisses in my neck," Joyce said, blushing.

"I take it your smitten?"

"Yeah and his body was ripped, he had a sleeve tattoo."

"A sleeve tattoo?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah which was nice and different because you'd never expect from a guy like him, with like a perfectly shaved face and perfect hair but yeah."

"What kind of tattoo?"

"I don't know, it was like viking sort of pattern thing, it looked really nice."

"What's his name?"

"He wouldn't tell me, didn't give me his number or anything, I was hoping he would but he didn't. He told me to charge my cab ride to his bill and when I went to the front desk, they said Mr. Grant but they didn't tell me the first name. I'm gonna try to google him later, type Grant c.e.o and see what comes up."

Olivia cleared her throat and stood up.

"I think you should probably go."

"What?"

"Yeah, just uhm," Olivia sighed, slightly shaking, "just go to the showroom, there's still a lot to be done there."

"Are you sure?" Joyce asked.

"Just go."

Joyce stood up, wondering why Olivia suddenly became so hostile.

"Um-okay, I'm gonna go."

Joyce walked to the foyer and grabbed her bag and slipped on her shoes, she was going to leave but she still didn't feel right so she walked back to the living room to Olivia.

"Did I say anything to upset you or-"

"It's not her fault," Olivia said to herself, "she didn't know." She took a deep breath before she turned around, "I'm not angry at you Joyce, just go to the showroom. Simone is already there."

"Okay," Joyce finally headed out and closed the door behind her.

Olivia took deep breaths to calm herself as she paced and rubbed her stomach.

He was in New York and didn't care enough to see how the baby was doing, he'd rather have sex with her assistant out of spite, just thought was enough to bring her to tears, but how could she truly be upset, after everything she'd done.

The doorbell rang and she quickly wiped her eyes to answer it quickly. It was her seamstresses Margaret and Marita showing up for the day's work. She checked her face in the mirror in the foyer before opening the door.

"Good morning Olivia."

"Hi Marita, Margaret, how are you guys?"

"I'm well, and you?" Marita said.

"Good," Margaret said, in her thick Italian accent.

"Not so great, feeling a little nauseous."

"Oh no, the baby?" Marita asked.

"Yes," Olivia lied.

They stepped in and took off their shoes and placed them in the closet along with their purses and then headed to the living room.

"Okay, you go rest, we'll finish up here," Marita said, as if she were the boss.

"Yeah, uhm, the dress is the most important thing right now, our client wants to have her fitting next week so try to finish as much of the the beading as you can."

"Got it," Margaret said.

They pulled up their stools and got to work. Olivia went to her room to try to clear her head which usually meant she laid in bed and tried to sketch something new on her pad. After a few hours she fell asleep mostly from being so tired, having not slept during the night, and woke up a little before 2 in the afternoon to get ready for her birthing class. She washed her face to get some of the sleep out of her eyes and then threw on a pair of black yoga legging and a sweater and headed to class.

* * *

Fitz's driver pulled up in front of Olivia's building at 3pm exactly. He took a deep breath before stepping out of the car and heading into the building. He flashed his key as he passed the doorman who was slightly confused because he'd never seen him before but he stayed silent because after all, he did have a key, the same one he used to get into her apartment with the deltas almost a year ago. He took the elevator up to her floor and when he got to her door, he tried opening it with the key and as he suspected, she changed the locks but it was a shifting key, it molded to open any lock that used a metal key and within seconds of trying, he was in.

The apartment was quiet so it was clear to him that no one was home. He walked through the foyer to the living room and saw that it had been completely converted to some kind clothing design studio. There were racks of half made clothing by the window as well as dress forms clothed in half made dresses. There was streams of silks and tulles, furs and leather, beads and pearls all neatly organized on a shelf. He thought maybe she'd moved and it was someone else's apartment but then he remembered how she told him that her mother used to be a designer and how much she wanted to follow in her footsteps, he'd thought it was a lie but based on what he was seeing, apparently she'd told the truth.

He walked over to the dresses, one stood out in particular because it was almost finished. It was made of mostly cream tulle with iridescent pearl beading, it was beautiful. He walked over to the kitchen and looked at the rack of fine wine on the marble counter, none of them had been touched. The first floor of her apartment composed of a large open living room, kitchen, dining room, bathroom, laundry room, den and a patio. Her walls her painted white with gold boiserie detailed carving that seemed to come straight from the french renaissance with gold carved french furniture to match.

The second floor had three bedrooms, a bathroom and closet, knowing that, Fitz headed upstairs. The first room he came upon was her bedroom, it looked more or less the same as it did the last time he'd been there. He walked over to her bed, and memories of the last night the spent flashed through his mind, how they spent hours in bed-he wished he could say they were making love but they weren't, they spent hours in bed; fucking. The memory was short lived because he immediately remember the big fight they had after. He turned and walked out of the room, not wanting to reminisce.

He walked down the hallway, pass her bathroom and closet and then he came upon the second bedroom and his mouth fell open, not in shock but in awe. He slid off his shoes and stepped on the fluffy white rug that covered the entire room floor. The nursery was gorgeous, with eggshell colored walls, a cream wooden baby crib and chest of drawers with a changing table on top. There was a blush pink tufted rocking armchair and tufted ottoman, a cream bookshelf with nursery rhymes, poetry and song books. She had a large life size brown teddy bear in one corner with a 4 foot plush giraffe beside it.

He walked over to the changing table, it had little diapers smaller than the palm of his hand stacked up neatly in several even piles. He took one of the diaper in his hand just to feel it, he couldn't remember the last time he was even close to a baby and he'd certainly never changed a diaper before. He got curious and sniffed the diaper, it smelled like baby powder. He placed it neatly back in the pile and opened the first drawer and saw all the little onesies folded neatly, mostly plain white, lavender and pink. He pulled out a pink onesie and held it out, it was so small it made him smile, now that he could see everything in front of him, having a child now longer felt abstract, it felt real. He was actually going to have a child, a daughter, his daughter.

A/N- Sorry it took so long. I had to cut about 2,000 words because the chapter was getting so long and also because I kept second guessing and editing that last few pages so ultimately I decided to move it to the next chapter so I wouldn't have to keep postponing the upload.


	20. Chapter 20

After her birthing class ended, Olivia walked to her sweater by the window and checked her phone in her pocket, she saw the text from her maid Natalia saying she'd gone to lunch with Marita and Margaret, which they did together most days. She took a sip of her water and pulled on her sweater and shoes and then she headed back to her apartment followed by her bodyguard. After a slow walk down the block, she reached her apartment lobby. When her doorman opened the door, he stopped her.

"Did you get a new security guy?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"There was a new guy today, with your key?"

Olivia looked to her guard Mike.

"Stay here," Mike said to her as he called for the elevator, it was already on the first floor, the doors opened right away and he stepped in and they closed behind him.

"What did he look like?" she asked quickly, she thought it might be Fitz since he was in town.

"Should I call the police?" the doorman asked.

"What did he look like?" she said again.

"Tall, caucasian, short curly brownish hair."

She walked quickly to the elevator as she tried calling her guard, it had to be Fitz and knowing that she didn't want them to get into a fight.

She pressed the button repeatedly until the elevator came and then she got on.

"Should I call the police," the doorman asked again.

"No, no, no, it's alright," she said quickly as the door closed.

She tried calling her guard again but still there was no answer. When the elevator opened on her floor, she walked as quickly as she could to her apartment, she would have ran if she could manage. The door was opened when got to her apartment, she quickly walked in and called out:"Mike?"

She heard a loud thud coming from upstairs and rushed up the stairs. She saw Mike laid out on the hallway floor, unconscious in front of the nursery room door. She walked up to him and kneeled down and checked for his pulse, he was breathing but there was blood leaking from his nose and his gun was on the floor beside him.

She stood up slowly and walked inside the nursery and saw Fitz standing by the window, just by the way she watched his shoulders rise and fall with every breath, she knew he was angry.

"Who is that?" Fitz asked, without turning around.

"My guard, I didn't know it was you, I wouldn't have sent him, my doorman told me someone was here and I panicked," she said nervously.

"Your guard," he said as he finally turned around, he seemed to calm down, "did someone attack you?"

After not seeing her for 7 months, when he turned around and finally looked at her, her new appearance hit him like a ton of bricks. She looked like a different person, her stomach was large, which he obviously expected and she looked healthy but also very stressed. Her eyes were a little baggy underneath like she wasn't getting enough sleep.

Olivia on the other hand, after not seeing Fitz for 7 months, the first thing that flash through her head was their last encounter; how he held a gun to her head and how absolutely terrified it left her for months after, she didn't know how she felt about seeing him.

"No-I-I just, it's just me so I wanted to be careful," she answered after a silent moment.

"Did someone threaten you? Did one of the deltas threaten you?"

"No-no, they haven't I mean- do they know I'm alive?"

"Yes but they won't touch you."

She didn't know what that meant, did he threaten them, did he make a deal with them, she wasn't sure.

He was silent and so was she, things got more uncomfortable and tense, she could feel his hateful glare on her skin.

After a few more moments passed he broke the silence.

"Is the baby okay, is she healthy," he asked.

"She's okay, she-she's healthy...she moves quite a lot," Olivia said awkwardly, stammering which wasn't usual for her.

Olivia paused, "I'm sorry."

"Olivia stop-" he sighed, "how long has it been, what, 7 months since everything happened and I mean you'd think I'd get over it but it's been the exact opposite, somehow I hate you even more now than I did 7 months ago and I came here today to tell you that but now that I'm here and I see all of this," he motioned to the nursery, "it changes everything, you know, I just wanna be a good dad to her. I don't wanna talk about what happened, I want to move on."

Olivia wrapped her hands around her stomach, she was sad that he didn't want to hear her out, she felt like if she explained to him truly how everything happened, it would help but he just didn't want to hear it.

More moments of silence passed. Fitz was no longer looking at her, he was sifting through the story books on the bookshelf.

She got a little tired of standing and leaned her back against the wall, she slid down to the ground slowly and sat on the carpet. As much as she tried to hold it in, the beads of water rolled down her cheek one after the other. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, still crying. It had been such a hard year and such an emotional pregnancy, she was exhausted and maybe it was the hormones but now that he was there, she just couldn't hold back.

Fitz heard the soft sobs and sniffles and turned his attention away from the books and watched her intently but he didn't try to comfort her. She had a knack for garnering sympathy and manipulating and he was determined not to fall for it again.

She wiped her eyes, "I know that after everything I've done you can't trust me and you hate me, I get it, but I need just you to understand what happened. How are you going to move on if you don't even know what happened?"

"Even if I sat here and listened to you, I wouldn't believe you, so what does it matter. You lied and faked and manipulated-and my brother ended up dead and you knew-"

"I did not know," she interjected.

"YOU KNEW!" he regretted raising his voice immediately and took a breath to calm down, "don't tell me you didn't know Olivia."

"I didn't."

"Even if you didn't know when he was going to die, you knew your father was going to kill him. If his plan was to kill me and take over, there's no way Scott would've stood by and let your father run that place, so he would have killed him too and you knew that. If you'd told me, I could've saved him but you didn't, you sat back and let my brother die."

There were so many things he planned to talk about, important things about the baby but now that he was there, it was hard to stay focused.

"I didn't ask for this life, I didn't ask to be turned into someone who did the things I've done, I can't take it back but I'm sorry that I caused you pain, I'm sorry about what happened to your brother. I thought I had everything under control but I didn't, you know, I thought my dad would tell me before he made a move and I could stop it but I was wrong and I was blindsided just like you and I know that's not an excuse and I don't deserve your forgiveness but just understand that...in the end, you mattered, it wasn't all fake."

"I-" Fitz paused, unsure of how to respond. He hated that he couldn't believe anything she said but he felt it was her fault that he second guessed everything she said, "I don't believe you."

Olivia sighed in frustration.

"What do you want Olivia? What would you have me do?"

"I just want you to say you understand," she said, still crying.

"Why are you crying?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "because you're not listening..." she said begrudgingly.

Fitz sighed, "Fine. I understand, you win."

"It's not about winning-"

The doorbell rang.

She sighed and leaned forward and tried to help herself up but it wasn't easy getting up from the floor at 8 months pregnant. Fitz realised that and walked over, took her hand and helped her up.

"Thanks," she said as she stood up, surprised he helped her.

She walked out to the hall, pass Mike who was still unconscious, and walked downstairs to the door and wiped her eyes dry before she opened it. Natalia, Marita, Margaret were standing in front of her.

"How was lunch?" Olivia asked.

"Good, are you okay?" Marita asked.

"Yeah-so uhm, you can just take the rest of the day off. I'll finish the dress."

"Really?" Margaret asked.

"Yes."

They looked at her a little dumbfounded but didn't argue. She stepped aside to allow them to grab all their belongings from the closet and showed them out then she walked back up to Fitz. As she approached the nursery, Mike, her bodyguard, shuffled and began to get up. She quickened her pace and stopped in front of him.

"What the hell happened?" he said as he jumped up.

Fitz stepped out of the nursery and looked down at Mike.

Mike jumped up and grabbed his licensed gun from the floor beside him.

"Mike-no- stop- I know him-this was a misunderstanding," Olivia said as she rested her hand on his chest, holding him back.

Mike kept the gun pointed at Fitz.

"What would've happened if it wasn't me, Mike, what would've happened to the pregnant mother of my child, can you answer that while you're holding a gun with no bullets in it you fucking idiot."

Fitz reached into his suit pocket and took out 6 bullets that he'd removed from Mike's gun after he knocked him out.

"I think you'll need these, won't you," Fitz said.

"Mike, you need to go," Olivia said.

He didn't move.

"Mike, go now or I'll fire you," Olivia said.

After a few more moments, he lowered his gun and angrily walked away. He stomped through the house until he reached the front door and slammed it behind him.

"I'm gonna get you better guards," Fitz said as he turned towards her.

She nodded, unsure of where to pick up from their emotionally charged conversation earlier.

"There are a few things we still need to talk about before I leave," Fitz said.

"Can we go downstairs, I haven't had anything to eat in a couple of hours and I'm hungry."

He nodded, Olivia walked to the kitchen, he followed and stood by the kitchen island as Olivia took out some snacks from the fridge and cabinet.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"No."

She could feel him watching her and it made her conscious. There were some things about him that felt familiar but others that felt strange.

After grabbing all her snacks, she walked back to the island and sat on a stool. There was still so much tension between them, it was hard to escape.

"I want you to move to L.A., I want my child to be close to me," he said after a few silent moments passed.

She choked on her coconut water, "What? I'm not moving to L.A," she said coughing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin, "I'm fine," she coughed again, "there's no way I'm moving-"

"I'm asking you nicely-"

"I'm not-"

"-wait, let me finish," he said, "I've actually thought about this for a while, I have a contractor and a team of workers who are prepared to pack and ship all your belongings for you, you can fly to L.A. after they have everything prepared for you in the new apartment that's already leased."

"Fitz I'm not moving, I'm not moving from an apartment I own just to live in one that's leased, I just rented a showroom, I have clients and I have employees, I can't just fire them and get up and leave everything behind. I'm not doing that, I live here, I'm not moving."

"I'm asking you nicely."

"You're not asking, you're telling me."

"I could have you arrested, you know, for aiding and abetting terrorists, for accessory to Scott's murder, espionage, money laundering, blackmail, conspiracy against the united states and treason, among other things and you could be forcefully moved to a prison facility where you'd give birth shackled to a bed and then I could take my daughter and bring her back to L.A., that would be the easy way but I'm not doing that, I'm trying to work with you, for the benefit of my child."

"You're going to have me arrested, are you serious? I handed my father to you on a silver platter because I wanted to be free of him, because he thought he could control me, I'm not going to let you take his place."

Fitz chuckled, humorlessly, "there she is, the real Olivia."

"The real Olivia? You don't know me."

"Yeah, I realized that months ago when you ditched me before my brother's body even got cold."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for how everything happened."

"That's makes everything okay," he said sarcastically.

"Why are you being so difficult," she said angrily.

"Difficult? Am I supposed to be easy Olivia, am I supposed to be understanding and gentle and kind after everything you've done, everything is just suppose to go your way without a hiccup in your plan."

"No but-"

"But what?"

"But you're not suppose to make it harder, my life is here, I can't just move-"

"-I want her close to me," Fitz said calmly, evenly.

"You told me to have an abortion, you didn't want her and now you want me to move all the way across the country-"

Fitz chuckled, "-I told you to have an abortion before I even knew you were pregnant? I'm just the worst, aren't I?"

"What about after you knew I was pregnant, when you made me watch my father being peeled alive and when you held a gun to my head and made me beg for my life."

"Did I lay a hand on you? Did I physically hurt you in any way?" he said angrily. "This is what I can't fucking stand about you, you're always the victim, even though you've probably ruined more lives than I have, you're always the victim."

Olivia didn't respond.

"So," he said after a while, "what's it going to be?"

"Fitz this is not in the best interest of the baby, I'm going to have to change my doctor three and a half weeks before I'm due, just-" she sighed exasperatedly, "just compromise, I'll give birth here and then I'll move there as soon as I recover, that'll give me some time to figure it out."

"Okay," he said, "when are you due?"

"June 12," she responded, "the doctor said it could be a week before or after."

"Okay," he sighed, "we still have a lot to talk about but I think it's been a long day so I'm going to go and I'll come back tomorrow, what time will you be home, I don't have to break in like I did today."

"I have a doctor's appointment at 10, I should get back by 12, anytime after that will be fine."

"Okay."

He headed towards the door, Olivia followed him.

"Do you want to come with me to the doctor's appointment?"

"No."

"Okay," she said with a shrug, she was used to him being difficult and after 7 months, he seemed to not have changed at all and if such tragedy couldn't change him she didn't know what it would take to change him.

She opened the door and let him out. Fitz walked out without another word and headed straight for the lobby.

Olivia closed the door and walked back to the kitchen and began eating the cracker she'd dropped on the counter during their argument. She was stuck between being completely surprised by the fact that Fitz wanted her to move to L.A. while also not being surprised at all. With Fitz living and working in L.A. and her living and working in New York, she knew there needed to be a compromise, however, she detested the fact that she was the one who had to compromise and she hated even more the fact that he thought he could threaten her to make her do it. He thought he could just order her to up her life and move as if she was his property or his concubine. She'd spent so many years having a abusive, emotionally draining and controlling relationship with her father that she wasn't going to put up with it from Fitz, regardless of his threats but she also couldn't ignore the fact that she'd hurt him and the it was going to take time for him to be able to get past it so that meant that she would have to deal with his resentment and hate until it subsided. She loved him enough to compromise, she thought that if she gave in to him by moving to L.A. then it would go a long way towards building a trusting, healthy relationship with him so she decided to bite the bullet and do it.

After she finished eating, she went back to the living room and went on to add the finishing touches to her dress. The entire time she sat sewing the dress, she couldn't get the conversation she had with Fitz from playing in a loop in her head but it didn't stop her from completing the dress.

She worked on the dress for 6 hours before calling it a night and grabbing a shower before she went to bed. Sleep at 8 months pregnant for her meant twisting and turning until after midnight when she finally fell asleep, only to wake in the early morning because the baby was kicking and fluttering in her stomach.

Though she'd been awake since after 5am, she didn't get out of her bed until a little after 7am to shower and get dressed for her doctor's appointment.

By 8:30, she was fully dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare herself some breakfast and in the midst of pouring milk in her oatmeal, her doorbell chimed.

She stopped pouring the milk and placed it on the table then walked to her door to check the security window before opening it.

"Joyce, you're early," she said as she stepped aside and let her in.

"Yeah, I know-I just, I wanted to talk to you before everyone else came because I'm still a little confused about yesterday-"

"Come, follow me to the kitchen," Olivia said as she walked to the kitchen.

"Sure," Joyce said as she followed Olivia to the kitchen and sat on the stool by the island.

Olivia stood on the other side of the island and finished making her oatmeal and fruit plate.

"So, you know yesterday, after we spoke you got-I don't know if I wanna say weird but- I felt-I don't know, things got really awkward and I- was pretty sure you were gonna call me last night and fire me but you didn't so I'm not sure what's going on but I just want you to know that I really do love working for you because you're really creative and you make gorgeous designs and I like my job so..please don't fire me."

Olivia spent all night trying to decide what to do about Joyce. On one hand, she didn't want to punish Joyce for having sex with Fitz because they weren't together so she couldn't control who he slept with and also, Joyce didn't know; she'd never spoken about Fitz to anyone, on the other hand, all she could think of was him being inside her and kissing her, touching her body. Joye had been very detailed in her description of sex with Fitz and that certainly didn't help the situation. She was just three years younger than Olivia, she was a hard worker and she was kind, Olivia couldn't bring herself to fire her...not yet.

"I'm not going to fire you Joyce."

Joyce chuckled, "good, so we're fine then, I was a little worried."

Olivia ate one of her blueberries and a spoonful of oatmeal but didn't respond because they weren't fine, she just didn't want to explain to her why.

"Have you had breakfast?" Olivia asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I grabbed a coffee and toast on my way here."

"Okay, well-I'm leaving soon, I'm just waiting on Chris, I have a guest that's stopping by at 12 so just make sure your out of here by 11 okay, Simone as well."

"Okay sure, we'll be out of here."

They sat, not engaging in any conversation for just over 10 minutes before the doorbell rang.

"That's probably Simone," Joyce said as she got up and headed to the door, Olivia didn't move from her spot on the stool as she ate her breakfast.

Joyce checked the peephole before opening the door, she was utterly floored by who she saw. She closed the peephole and then ran back to Olivia.

"Oh my god, that guy I slept with the other night, he's here, like he's literally right outside the door, what should I do?" she said frantically.

Olivia dropped her spoon in her plate at the news, she'd really been trying to avoid Joyce seeing Fitz again.

The doorbell rang again.

"How did he find me here, I didn't tell him where I worked, I swear," Joyce said.

"Just wait here," she said as she quickly headed to the door.

"No, you shouldn't go," Joyce followed Olivia, "if he stalked me here then he's definitely a creep."

"Joyce, just go back," Olivia ordered.

"Liv-be careful."

Olivia opened the door, not enough for Joyce to see him and walked into the hallway and then closed the door behind her.

"What's the big secret," Fitz asked.

She pulled him against the wall out of the view of the peephole.

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to accompany you on your doctor appointment. I would have called you but I no longer have your number."

"You want to come to my appointment?" she asked.

"Yes, if that's okay."

She looked him over and wondered why he was wearing a suit for a doctor's appointment.

Fitz noticed, "I was suppose fly back to L.A last night, I only brought two suits with me for one day of business meetings, this one is the back up suit."

"Oh."

They stood quietly for a moment.

"Why are we standing out there?"

She wasn't sure how to answer.

"My assistant is in there."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Uhm, I just need to go inside for a moment, can you wait here?"

Fitz shrugged but said nothing.

Olivia went back inside her apartment to Joyce who was waiting right by the door.

"What is going on?" Joyce asked.

Olivia didn't answer the question, she walked to the kitchen to grab her cellphone and then quickly texted her guard Chris to let him know that she wouldn't need him to accompany her to the doctor.

"Olivia what did he say? Why is he here?"

Olivia gathered her purse but she didn't answer.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him."

"Do not go out there," Olivia said.

"Is he still there?"

"Joyce-" Olivia said angrily.

"I'm sorry, it's just-he didn't even ask my name, it's weird that he'd just show up here."

"You're fired Joyce go home- I was trying to not let this get to me but it's too much..you just need to go."

"What?"

"He didn't show up here for you Joyce, he showed up because he's the father of my child."

Joyce stood silent for a moment.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, OH MY GOD, and I came here blathering about sleeping with him, I didn't know, I swear, I would have never even talked to him, I'm really really sorry," she said frantically.

Joyce palmed her face, "now it makes sense."

"What?"

"When we-you know- he said the name 'Olivia'-"

"He said what?"

"Yeah and obviously I didn't make the connection because what are the odds he was talking about you."

Olivia held onto her shoulder and looked her in the eye."What did he say, tell me."

"He-he just called your name while we-you know. I asked him the next morning and he said he didn't know what I was talking about so I thought maybe I misheard but no- he definitely said it."

Olivia grabbed her Hermes bag and headed to the foyer.

"I have to go."

She walked back into the foyer, only to see Fitz standing there.

"What's going on?" he asked, he'd just stepped in seconds earlier.

Joyce heard his voice and stepped into the hallway and saw Fitz and Olivia.

Fitz stood quietly for a few seconds, which was all it took for his to remember Joyce, "anyone gonna explain?"

Olivia turned to Joyce, "just wait right there until I left, was that too much to ask?"

"I-I'm sorry I thought you said something," Joyce answered.

"Olivia- why is she here?" Fitz asked.

"She's my assistant-was my assistant."

"What?" Fitz said.

"Yes."

Olivia turned to Joyce, "I'll send you a severance check in the mail," she said, then walked through the door and down the hall, Fitz followed.

"Olivia what the hell is going on here?" he asked as they neared the elevator.

"She was at the hotel the night you were there, you two slept together and it turns out she's my assistant now she's fired so you too can sleep together all you'd like now, she just won't be employed by me anymore."

The elevator came and they both stepped in.

"How do you know we slept together?"

"She told me."

"The fact that she told you suggests that she knew who I was, did she?"

"She didn't, she told me about you sleeping together because she usually tells me about her love life."

"If she didn't know it was me, how did you know it was me?"

"She told me about your tattoo and she got your last name from the hotel front desk, I figured it out."

"Oh."

The elevator ding when it arrived at the lobby of the building and they both walked out.

"The driver is out front," he said, without looking directly at her.

They walked outside to the car parked in front of the building. Felix, Fitz's driver stood outside and held the door open for them both as they got inside and sat down. He walked around the car and got in the driver's seat.

"Where to, Mr. Grant?"

Fitz looked to Olivia.

"56th and 5th ave please, Dr. Romulin's office."

"Okay ma'am, heading right there."

They rode in complete silence, it was as if they were two strangers in an uber ride, rather than the parents of an unborn child. He was mostly occupied with whether or not Joyce told Olivia he'd called her name during or after sex, which he didn't remember, but regardless he hoped Joyce didn't mention it.

After a 20 minute ride, Felix pulled up in front of the doctor's office and got out of the car to open the door for them both. Fitz stepped out first and then helped Olivia out.

"Thank you Felix."

"Your welcome sir, I'll be right outside when you're ready."

He nodded.

Olivia walked up to the steps of the office, Fitz followed and opened the door, allowing her to enter and then entered as well. She walked up to the receptionist.

"Olivia Pope, I have a 10 o'clock appointment."

"As usual, Ms. Pope, you're early, have a seat, dr. Romulin will be right with you but while you wait can we get you any snacks or tea, water?"

"No thank you, I'm alright," Olivia said with a polite smile.

She went to sit on the couch, Fitz sad beside her and once again, there was radio silence. After waiting for 20 minutes, the nurse came out into the wait room with a clipboard in hand.

"Pope?"

Olivia stood up, "are you coming?"

Fitz nodded and followed her to the examination room.

The nurse did all the usual things, checked her weight and blood pressure and give her a urine test to check for sugar and protein, then left her on the exam table to wait for the doctor.

Just a couple minutes passed before the doctor walked in, a middle aged caucasian woman with brown hair pulled into a tight bun.

"Olivia, hey, how are you?" she said pleasantly.

"I'm well Jenny," Olivia could see she was curious about Fitz, "this is Fitz, my daughter's father."

She stretched her hand to Fitz for a handshake which he reciprocated.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Fitz replied.

The doctor slipped on a pair of gloves and Olivia leaned back on the table for her usual exam.

"So, any pain? Discomfort?"

"Yes, my back hurts, my feet hurt and my pelvis hurts. She's also been really active, mostly after my birthing class and in the early morning."

The doctor chuckled, "men will never know, am I right? Don't worry, it's all normal."

"Can you pull up your top."

Olivia was always mindful to dress comfortably for her appointment, she wore leggings and a light sweater for a cool May morning. She pulled her sweater up, revealing her stomach. Fitz watched her intently, it wasn't lost on his that she was almost due to give birth and it was the first time he was actually seeing her stomach.

The doctor pressed against her stomach carefully, feeling for the baby.

"Okay so she's still in the vertex position, which is good."

"What does that mean?" Fitz asked.

"It means she's in a head down position, ready to come out," the doctor said.

The doctor measured her stomach and then jotted it down on her clipboard.

"So, have you seen any changes in your mood?"

"It's been even, I guess."

"Well, I'm taking you off the antidepressants."

"What? No."

"Just until after you give birth, I suspect you'll have postpartum depression but it's treatable just like regular depression."

"Depression?" Fitz thought to himself.

Olivia looked to Fitz, she'd almost forgotten he was there, and then she turned back to her doctor.

"It's been working, it's stabilized my mood and I'm able to function better, you said it was safe, if it's safe then why are you taking me off."

"I always planned on taking you off in the very late stages of your pregnancy, you're due soon so we'll do this just as a precaution."

"Fine, whatever's best for the baby," she said defeatedly.

The nodded and turned on the sonogram machine and squeezed ultrasound gel on her stomach.

"Let's take a look at her, shall we?" the doctor said.

"That gel is so cold," Olivia said absently.

She slide the probe across her stomach and shortly after 4D images of the baby flashed on the screen.

Fitz stepped closer so he could get a better look at the screen. He expected a regular black and white ultrasound image but it was different, more realistic, he could see her face, her little arms. Her cheeks were chubby.

"Do you want to try?" the doctor asked, as she watched Fitz staring into the screen.

"Me?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, the dad's in my office do it all the time, come take a spin at it."

Fitz hesitantly walked closer.

"Are you okay with this Olivia?" he asked.

She nodded.

Fitz took the ultrasound probe from the doctor and slid it slowly across her stomach as he looked at the screen. He moved the probe down further by the baby's face.

"Wait," Fitz said as he scrunched his face, trying to make out the image, he watched as the corner of the baby's mouth curved into a slight smile and then disappeared quickly, "did she just smile?"

"Yes," the doctor answered.

"Seriously, they can do that in the womb?" he asked.

"Yes," the doctor answered.

Olivia smiled.

"Wow," Fitz said with a smile of his own.

"Babies smile when they poop or fart, a fetus smiling in the womb doesn't necessarily mean it is happy, they are just experiencing different facial expressions-"

"Can you- just let me have this?" Fitz quipped.

"Okay," the doctor said.

Olivia chuckled, she almost forgot how funny he could be.

Fitz handed the ultrasound probe back to the doctor, who placed it on the desk and turned off the machine then she wiped the gel from Olivia's stomach.

"What about discharge, what color has it been and has there been a lot?"

Olivia tried not to look at Fitz as she answered the awkward but completely normal question.

"Clear and odorless and yes, it's actually been a lot but not enough to warrant any concern."

"She's coming," the doctor said.

Olivia sighed and palmed her face.

"Are you okay?" the doctor asked.

"I'm fine, just nervous. I'm terrified of labor pains and you told me my vagina is probably going to tear during labor, that's all I can think about and you took my antidepressants away so I'm on the cusp of an emotional breakdown but I'm fine."

Olivia sat up slowly and pulled down her shirt.

"You'll be fine, 85% of women get vaginal tears, it's not as bad as you think and the labor pain, you'll forget quickly trust me."

"Okay," Olivia said skeptically.

They finished up in the doctor's office and left 20 minutes later. Fitz held the door open for her as they left the office.

"Are you hungry?" Fitz asked.

"Uhm-yes."

When Felix saw them walk out of the building, he got out of the car that had been parked by the parking meter and opened the door for them both, once they got in, he closed the door and walked back to the driver's seat.

"Where to?" Felix asked Fitz.

"Where do you want to go?" Fitz asked Olivia.

"Le pain quotidien," she replied.

"Which one?" Felix asked.

"On 69th street."

"Central park?"

"Yes, we can walk to the restaurant just take us to 69th please."

"Sure," Felix replied.

Once again, they rode in complete silence until they arrived at the entrance of the park and got out of the car.

"Are you sure you can walk?" Fitz asked as they walked to the entrance of the park.

"It's not far."

"Okay," he mumbled under his breath.

They walked through the park, without conversation, until they arrived at the restaurant. They walked to the entrance and were greeted by a server who promptly seated them on the outside deck and proceeded to take their order.

"Welcome to le pain quotidien, my name is Jim, can I take your order?"

"I'll have a cobb salad and acai berry tea please," Olivia replied.

"And for you sir?"

"Just water," Fitz replied.

"Okay, I'll be back shortly with your orders," the waiter said as he stepped away.

She checked her phone as they waited for the food, she wasn't really sure what to say to him so she didn't say anything.

Fitz watched her intently for a couple minutes before he said anything.

"You know, if you upset about the whole assistant thing you need to get over it because we're not together and I didn't know she was your assistant."

"I'm not upset about it, you can do whatever you want."

"Let's talk about custody, I want shared custody, 50/50," he said, trying to shift the conversation.

"50/50?" she asked, skeptically.

"Yeah, what did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know, but you run a company don't you? I don't see how you're going to have time to take care of a child, she's just going to be with a nanny."

"When I'm unable to take care of her she'll be with a nanny, just like I'm sure you'll also have a nanny when you are unable to take care of her."

She sighed, "can we talk about custody after she gets here, this is really stressful and I don't want to talk about it."

"Olivia, I didn't postpone my flight home because I wanted to take you out to lunch, we have a lot we have to talk about, a lot that we need to be clear on before the baby comes."

"I understand that, I'm just asking that we put custody at the end of the list."

Fitz relented, "alright fine, in regards to child support, I'm thinking $25,000 a month."

"That's fine."

The waiter walked over with Olivia's salad and tea and Fitz's water.

"Thank you," Olivia said as he placed the food on the table.

"You're welcome, enjoy."

The waiter walked off, leaving them alone again.

"When do you think you'll be able to move?"

"I don't know, maybe a month after."

"And what should I do during that month?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know."

"Obviously, I'm not going to miss the first month of her life so I was thinking I could stay at hotel here, work remotely, so I can help out with the baby."

"That would be nice."

Fitz noticed she hadn't touched her food.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry anymore, I'll eat when I get home."

"Okay," Fitz accepted her answer and didn't probe further, "do you want me there when you give birth?"

"If you want to be there."

"How would that work, should I just stay in New York around the time you're due or what?"

"I mean, you could do that, but what if I give birth before I'm due, you have work you can't just stay here indefinitely."

"How long does labor take?"

"Maybe up to 18 hours, that's what the doctor said for a first time mum, it can be much shorter or longer though."

Fitz took a moment to think. "What if I come a week before your due date and I'll stay till maybe a week before you leave for L.A."

She was quiet for a moment, "you know, you don't have to be there if you don't want. I don't mind-"

"What do you mean I don't have to be there?"

"She won't remember if you're at the birth or not."

"She won't remember but I will."

The truth is Olivia hadn't exactly been looking forward to giving birth alone but still, if Fitz was going to be there, she wanted him to be there because he wanted to be there, not because he felt guilty. She felt as if he was just going through the motions of everything because he thought he should be doing it, not because he actually wanted to do it.

"You know Olivia," he said after a while, "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for my daughter so stop making it seem like it's the worst thing in the world-"

"-You're the one making it seem as if your dreading having to be next to me."

"Because I am but guess what, I suck it up."

"Yes, I know because I'm the devil, I'm the worst, I'm the only person in the world who's ever done anything bad, I get it, you don't have to keep reminding me," she said, fresh tears had begun to sting her eyes.

"I'm ready to go."

She stood up and grabbed her purse from her lap and rested it over her shoulder. Fitz stood up as well and pulled cash from his wallet and dropped it on the table for the waiter.

Olivia headed towards the exit without another word, he followed behind her and caught up to her by the time she walked down the steps of the outside deck.

Olivia stopped walking, "all I want for my daughter is a healthy, happy childhood, something that neither of us had, in order to do that, we're going to have to be able to coexist."

"I know, I'm trying, I'm sorry."

She was surprised at the apology, "don't apologize-just...it's fine."

Fitz nodded and they continued walked along the park trail to the car.

Olivia decided to finish their conversation, "um...what about when I get there, to L.A., you said something about an apartment?"

"I had a realtor lease a place for you but I guess that now since you have time, you can maybe shop around for something else if you want."

"Can you have her send me pictures of the apartment, if I like it, I'll keep it and if not I can have her help me find something else."

"Sure."

"I'm going to give you my new mobile number," she said.

Fitz pulled out his cellphone and handed it to Olivia, she entered her number and email (even though she was sure he could get her email) in his contacts and then handed it back to him.

"And by the way, I'm gonna have my lawyer email you some papers, just about our child support agreement, the baby's bank account which is in your name for now, etcetera that you need to sign, we'll figure out custody later."

"Okay," she replied.

The continued walking down the path, Fitz had the urge to ask her about the depression but decided against it.

They walked back to the car and once again rode in silence, only now it was a little less tense, until the driver pulled the car in front of Olivia's building. He opened the door and let her out, Fitz got out as well.

"Are you leaving today"

"Yes."

"Okay," she said with a nod.

"Okay," he replied.

Fitz waited until Olivia walked into her building before he got back in the car and took off.

Olivia slowly made her way back up to her apartment.

A/N- Hey guys, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. P.S. - I wonder if the baby is the motivation Fitz needs to change, just as it was the motivation for Olivia to change.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning Fitz sat in this office. It was almost 9am, he was replying to emails that he'd been largely ignoring during his trip to New York.

"Mr. Fitzgerald Grant?" a man asked.

Fitz looked up and saw a delivery man standing in his office.

"I'm looking for Mr. Grant."

"He's out, I'm his assistant, what do you need?"

"I wanted to deliver this bottle of Scotch to him," the man looked at the card on the gift bag, "...from senator Parrish."

Senator Parrish was a long time friend of his father.

"I'm Fitz Grant, how old is that scotch?"

The pulled out a tucked envelope from his jacket and walked over to Fitz.

"You've been served."

"Son of a bitch," Fitz cursed.

The man smirked, "enjoy the rest of your day, Mr. Grant."

"Is there even any scotch in that bag?" Fitz asked.

The man turned around to Fitz as he walked out, "no."

"Damn it."

He opened the manilla envelope and read through the documents fully and then dialed his lawyer's number on his office line.

"Hello?"

"Bob, I've just been subpoenaed by the senate intelligence committee."

"What? They agreed to hold off on the subpoena."

"Obviously not, I'm guessing senator Mendez got tired of the run around, he's summoning me to a public hearing about New York next monday."

"Shit-shit- shit- I'm gonna fix this-just let me get in touch with the committee staff, can I call you back."

"Yes."

Fitz hung up the phone and threw the documents on his desk. He and his lawyer had been going back and forth with the senate intelligence committee for months. They claimed to be doing an investigation into the events of New York and since he was a huge part of that they'd been trying to interview him but he refused, now he was subpoenaed.

"Megan?" he called loudly.

His assistant Megan walked into the room seconds later, confused as to why he yelled her name instead of paging her like he usually did.

"Mr. Grant?"

"I need you to schedule a flight for D.C, I need to get there by Monday 9:00 am, I'll also need a car, have a hearing at 10 at the capitol building."

"Okay sir, I'll get on it right away."

Fitz stood up and walked over to the window just to think. He'd really been trying to avoid the limelight since New York and furthermore he already knew that he couldn't answer most of the questions the senators had for him in an open setting because they were classified.

He'd been standing at the window for all of 5 minutes before Megan walked into his office once again.

"Sir, Ms. Ponor is here."

"Can you get rid of her?"

"I tried, she's not leaving," Megan responded.

"Alright fine, send her in."

Megan nodded and walked out, moments later, Ms. Ponor, a military therapist walked into the room.

"General Grant," the woman said as she entered the room.

Fitz turned around, "Ms. Ponor, today is really not a good day for me."

"Me either but here I am. I wanted to work with my most difficult client first."

Fitz walked over to the sofa, the therapist followed him and sat at the other end of the sofa. She pulled her notebook from her bag and then turned towards him.

"So, how has this week been?"

"Good."

"Nothing eventful happened?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to talk about the circumstances under which you left the military?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Do you...want to talk about your brother?"

"Nope."

"Father?"

"Nope."

"Any ptsd symptoms?"

"Nope."

She sighed and shook her head, "I've been visiting you for two months and the only time you answered a question I asked was when I asked you about the weather outside."

"It was really good weather."

She rolled her eyes, "you know, this is mandatory post military therapy, if you continue to stonewall I'll go back to my superiors and tell them-"

"And tell them what exactly?"

His office phone rang, cutting her off. Fitz got up quickly to answer it.

"Bob?"

"Yeah, they're serious about this subpoena, they won't rescind it, chairman Mendez said they'll hold you in contempt if you don't show up," his lawyer answered.

"I guess I'm going to Washington then."

He hung up and walked back to his desk.

"I have a meeting Ms. Ponor, can we finish another day."

She stood up and walked out, she was used to being kicked out minutes after she'd arrived.

* * *

It had been two days since Fitz left and Olivia was trying to figure out the logistics of moving to California. She didn't want to tell her employees or clients about the move until she had a plan. She'd been trying to look at the move as a positive thing, she could open another showroom in Los Angeles and operate a showroom on both coasts of the country, she'd have to travel from New York to California often but if Fitz had the baby for half the week, then that would be a positive, she could keep herself busy when she didn't have the baby.

It was almost 12pm, she was on her way to her showroom in Soho, she had a fitting with her client at 1. She was accompanied by her new bodyguard, Trevor, who Fitz had sent to her the morning after he left.

When the car pulled up infront of her showroom, Trevor stepped out and held the door open for her.

"Thank you," she said to Trevor, who didn't respond.

He walked in front and opened the door for her. She didn't bother thanking him again.

"Liv," Simone said.

"Hello Simone," Olivia looked around, "it looks beautiful in here, I can't get used to it."

The walls were painted white with gold panels and a large glass chandelier in the center of the room, there was a navy velvet tufted sofa and chairs placed all around with dress form mannequins wearing sample pieces. The room gave off a aura of opulence which was exactly what Olivia was aiming for. She helped the interior decorator with the vision but because of her pregnancy, she'd been unable to help out physically although she did visit a few times, this was her first time bringing a client.

"This is Trevor," Olivia said, motioning to Trevor.

"Hello Trevor," Simone said.

"Did you order the pastries for our client?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I ordered macaroon, cupcakes and fruits and iced tea."

"Did you get the white chocolate vanilla macarons?"

"Yes, I know those are your favorites," Simone replied.

Olivia walked to the fitting room to make sure it was ready for the her client and then spent the rest of her time checking her emails. She'd been corresponding with both Fitz's lawyer and realtor for the past two days.

After almost 20 minutes, the food was delivered and then a half hour later, Olivia's client arrived. Liz, a wealthy socialite married to a hedge fund manager who had been referred to Olivia through one of Olivia's old fashion school contacts.

"Liv, how are you, it's so good to see you?" Liz said as she kissed Olivia on the cheek, as if they were old friends, rather than two people who'd only been meeting for the second time.

"I'm well, Liz and it's lovely to see you."

Liz looked around at the showroom, "it's gorgeous in here, you have such great taste."

"Thank you," Olivia replied with a polite smile.

Liz grabbed Olivia's hands in hers, "your glowing by the way how's the baby?"

"She's..well, very active."

"Gosh, babies, they're such a blessing."

Liz turned as Simone brought her dress from the back of the showroom into her fitting room.

"Wow, okay, I can't wait to try it on."

"Well, go try it," Olivia said, "Simone will help if you need aid."

Liz walked over to the fitting room, accompanied by Simone. Olivia waited on the couch, while Trevor stood guard by the door.

After 5 minutes, both Liz and Simone emerged from the fitting room. Liz walked onto the platform in front of a large mirror. Olivia walked over to her.

"How do you like it?" Olivia asked.

"I don't like it."

Olivia was confused, she'd sent her pictures up until that point and she'd only heard good things.

"You don't like it?"

It was a cream mini length tassel flapper dress Olivia specially designed for a Great Gatsby themed charity function that Liz was attending.

"No, I LOVE IT!"

Liz twirled in front of the mirror, "it's exactly how I wanted it."

Olivia exhaled, she was really conscious about criticism of her dresses and often took it to heart so she was glad that that wasn't the case.

"You gave me a fright."

"No, no, no, I love it, I mean it's exactly how I imagined it, the fit is perfect."

"I'm glad you like it," Olivia said with a smile.

Liz turned around, "you're really talented, I went to all the designers, Marchesa, Reem Acra, Greta Constantine, I even tried vintage but nothing worked, this though, is perfect, can I take it today?"

"Yes, as long as you have no complaints about the fit then it's ready."

"Perfect, because I need to find some shoes to go with it so I'd rather have it with me to make sure everything goes well as I buy the accessories and stuff."

Liz walked over to the coffee table and attempted to take a strawberry but then she stopped herself.

"Oh god no, let me get out of this dress first before I ruin it."

She walked to the fitting room and disrobed with the help of Simone and then she emerged moments later. Simone took her dress and wrapped it in a garment bag carefully as Liz went back to speak with Olivia.

"So, have you thought about maybe starting your own line or something, like on a bigger scale, you know with fashion shows and maybe get some boutiques to pick up your clothes."

"I thought about it but it's a long stretch."

"Maybe not, my husband knows a lot of people on the CFDA and he knows the New York fashion week director, it wouldn't be hard for him to pull a few strings and get you a spot. It'll take a lot of work, you'd have to hire tons more people and get funding and probably find a firm to help with the business side of things because fashions shows are very expensive but somehow I think you can do it, it'd be a sin to keep these clothes hidden, they need to be in Barney's."

Olivia smiled, she wasn't worried about funding, she had hundreds of millions of dollars that her father stole stashed away, it's how she'd funded everything so far.

"Think about it Liv."

"I will," Olivia responded.

"And by the way, I have wedding in September I have to attend and I'll need a dress, you know I'm coming to you, I also have a gala and like two other events coming up, I'll email you."

"Absolutely," Olivia replied.

Liz kissed her on the cheek once again and then took a macaron, grabbed her bag from Simone and headed out.

"Thanks again Liv," she said as she walked through the door Trevor held open for her.

Olivia turned to Simone, "that went well."

"Yes."

Olivia walked over to the couch and sat.

"Simone, could you come sit with me, I wanted to speak to you about a few things."

"Uhm..sure." Simone walked over to her and sat on the couch.

"How has it been, not having Joyce here anymore?" Olivia asked.

"Different, it's more work but you know I'm up to the task."

"Yeah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have any friends or classmates that you think would be a good fit here, I want to hire at least two more girls."

Simone was just 21 years old, she was in school part-time and worked with Olivia full-time.

Simone perked up, "I know a bunch of people," she said as she pulled her curly hair from her face, she always wore her hair in a wild afro, "I can have them email you their resumes."

"That'll be perfect, and the sooner they can start the better."

"Is it okay if guys apply, I know this one guy, he's a really great sewer, I think you'd like him."

"Yeah absolutely, girls and guys are welcome."

"Okay perfect, I'll let them know."

Olivia stood up.

"Wait Liv- can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"-You know what, never mind, it's stupid, never mind."

"No, it's okay, you can ask."

"Urm-okay, why did you fire Joyce."

"Have you spoken to her?" Olivia asked.

"No."

Olivia shrugged, "it was sort of an uncomfortable situation and I'm not sure I want to talk about it and I also don't think Joyce would want me to talk about it."

"Okay, I understand."

Olivia nodded and took a cupcake, "let's take this food and head back to the apartment, I have birthing class at 3."

Simone proceeded to pack up at the food while Olivia helped her to close the showroom and then called a driver to drop them back to her apartment.

* * *

The following Monday.

Fitz stepped out of the black sedan, followed by his lawyer in front of the capitol building. He was immediately swarmed by reporters and capitol police who escorted him into the building.

He blocked out the obnoxious questions as he walked swiftly and checked into the building and was greeted by committee staffers. There was only 10 minutes to his scheduled hearing so they scurried him to the hearing room where all the press, staffers and most of the senators were gathered.

As he walked into the room, the sound of the shutters from the cameras went off as the photographer took thousands of pictures of him in the few seconds it took him to walk to his chair and sit down. The photographers kneeled in front of him and continued taking photographs until a few staffers stopped them just minutes before the hearing was set to begin.

All the senators took their seats and the room quieted down as the chairman and ranking member entered the chamber and took their seats as well.

"I call this hearing to order," the chairman of the committee, senator Mendez said, "General Fitzgerald Grant III, though you were unwilling to appear before this committee today, I appreciate that you are here. I first want to thank you for your dedicated service and leadership in the U. Corp and I also would like to send my condolences, your father was a fine man and a fine senator and we still miss him everyday in these chambers. You appear here today because of a duty, placed upon the senate to hold the armed services accountable and to provide oversight and maintain transparency, I hope you will be forthcoming in your responses today so we can have an open candid discussion and truly understand the events of December 12. With that, again, I welcome you and turn over to the vice chairwoman for any comments she might have."

The ranking member senator Leaf spoke, "thank you Mr. chairman. General Grant, I want to express how disappointed I am that you were unwilling to appear voluntarily before the committee today, nevertheless you are here. It is the job of congress to provide oversight of the military and in keeping with that duty, our job to investigate the events of December 12. I hope you will be forthcoming in your answers today so we can understand as a country the attack on U.S. soil and together develop ways to prevent that from happening again. I yield the rest of my time Mr. chairman."

"Thank you, vice chairman. General as discussed when you agreed to appear before the committee it would be under oath. I'd ask you to please stand. Raise your right hand," said Senator Mendez.

Fitz stood and raised his right hand.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" senator Mendez asked.

"I do," Fitz replied.

Chairman Mendez, "thank you, you may be seated."

Fitz sat down.

"With that General Grant, you are recognized, you have the floor for as long as you may need."

Fitz fixed his mic on the table, pulling it a little closer to him, "I have no comments, Mr. chairman."

"Very well, for the record, can you describe the morning of the events leading up to what took place in New York city?" the chairman asked.

"I would need a more specific question than that senator," Fitz replied.

"Okay, how did you learn of the terror plot?"

"That's classified information, I can't discuss that in an open setting."

The senator cocked his eyebrow, "okay, well, can you tell me why your unit was involved."

"We were asked to intervene."

"By who?"

"I can't answer."

"What is your unit?"

"I can't answer that in an open setting."

"Why not, is it classified?"

"Based on the fact that I can't answer, I'd hope you would deduce that."

"I asked the department of defense what your unit was and they said it was classified above top secret, if that's the case then why did you and your team were navy seal uniforms."

"I can't answer that."

"General, do you plan on answering any questions today?"

"If you ask a question I can answer in a open setting without revealing classified or sensitive information then I will do just that until then I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

"I think you should remember that the United State senate has oversight over the military, and as a general of the military it is you duty to prov-"

"I'm afraid I have to stop you right there, I'm no longer serving in the military, so you may have oversight over the military but you don't have oversight over me, I'm a private citizen who had to take a day off from work to come here today and so as I've said before, I will answer the questions I can and the ones I can't I would suggest you contact the department of defense. After the events of December 12, I wrote a full and detailed report, I would refer you to that document, it would be a much more productive source of information."

"I yield the rest of my time," the senator said, annoyed.

Fitz spent almost 3 hours, in a heated back and forth with each of the 14 other senators on the committee. By 1pm, the chairman dismissed the hearing.

Fitz got up and made a beeline out of the hearing room, followed by his lawyer.

"That couldn't have gone worse," his lawyer Bob said as they walked down the halls.

"Please, they just wanted to parade me around like some dog and pony show," Fitz quipped.

"Yeah but-"

"But, but, but, it's over now okay, I just wanna get outta here."

They emerged from the capitol building to fresh swarm of journalist which Fitz ignored and walked to the suv waiting on the curb.

* * *

Olivia sat on her couch eating popcorn and watching the hearing, it was after midnight and she couldn't sleep.

As she watched the hearing, she thought it was fascinating to see him spar with the senators. He was so rude and dismissive and curt, it was as if everything that was bad about him became worse since she'd last seen him 7 months earlier.

As she sat listening to the hearing, her cell rang. She searched under her blanket until she found her phone and checked the caller id, it was Fitz.

She hesitated before answering, he'd left almost a week ago and hadn't called since but he was calling now.

"Hello?" she answered.

She waited for a response but he didn't say a word even though she could hear him breathing.

"Fitz, you know, it doesn't have to be like this between us, you can talk to me."

After a few silent seconds, he spoke, "how's the baby?"

"She's okay, still very active, I'm pretty sure she kicked me right in the bladder earlier and I almost whizzed myself," she said.

He was silent again, "well if anything happens with the baby let me know."

He hung up and placed the phone on the his bathroom counter and then gazed at his reflection in the mirror and before long, he found himself so inexplicably angry that he threw his fist into the mirror, punching it.

He punched it twice before blood he saw blood dripping from her slashed finger onto the marble counter.

There was a knock on the door, "are you okay?" his random woman for the night asked.

"Go home," he said loud enough for her to hear.

When he didn't hear a response, he turned on the faucet and ran his hand under the water until blood flowing from his laceration was significantly less and then he got gauze from his medicine cabinet and wrapped it around his knuckles and then took a towel and cleaned up the blood from the sink and counter. By the time he emerged from the bathroom, the woman was gone, for which, he was thankful.

He walked across the room to his closet to find a pair of underpants and once he found it, he slipped it on and then walked back to his bed and laid down to try to get some sleep. It was after 10 pm and he'd been up for almost 24 hours, he spent 14 of those 24 hours travelling so he was exhausted but even so he couldn't sleep. It was until 3 in the morning, after a joint and a glass of scotch that he finally drifted off to sleep.

He woke at 7; brushed his teeth, showered and re-bandaged his hand before he dressed for work. As usual, he walked Zeus for a few minutes before he headed out to work.

He arrived at the office a little after 9am; checked his emails, read up on new articles pertaining to his industry and then waited for his assistant to announce that Ms. Ponor, the military therapist had arrived.

An hour later, she did just that.

"Mr. Grant, Ms. Ponor is here," Megan said before she even walked into the room.

"Send her in-and Megan, I need to speak with you afterwards."

"Uhm-okay," she said nervously. She walked out and moments later, Ms. Ponor emerged.

"General Grant," she said with a nod as she walked up to his desk, as she sat in the chair in front of his desk she noticed his hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Nothing interesting."

"It looks very interesting, it looks like-"

"-You know, I can bar you from entering the building but I don't do that, I let you come in here so you can pretend to do your job and then leave in an hour."

"I don't have to pretend to do my job, I can actually do my job if you just let me. I could have stopped coming here but I don't do that because I think you could really talk to someone, I've read your file, you lost your brother and father within days of each other, you have no other family, no known associates."

"I'm a recluse, did it say that?"

"No, it said you have extreme psychopathic/sociopathic tendencies, it says your only conduit to vent your frustration is through violence and the government didn't think you'd have a smooth transition back to civilian life so they sent me to babysit you and after what your team did to you, I can't imagine you're in a good place."

"Have I harmed anyone since I've left the military?"

"Maybe not, but have you harmed yourself," she said as she gazed on his hand, "did you punch a wall, I imagine you were very frustrated after your hearing, is that what happened?"

Fitz stood up, "I have a business meeting in a couple minutes so we're gonna have cut this short and by the way, I'll be in New York for about a month so just make sure you touch base with Megan or Cyrus before you come back, I might not be here."

"Of course, deflect, deflect, deflect, something makes you uncomfortable you push it away, that's fine, I'll be here when you get back."

She stood up and threw her purse over her shoulder and then walked out, minutes later, Megan walked in.

"You wanted to speak to me?" she said.

"Yeah, have a seat,"

She walked over slowly, she hadn't had a bad experience with Fitz since he took over the company but she remembered his father all too well, even though he was a senator and didn't run day to day operations while she worked at the company, he would visit the headquarters often and whenever that happened he'd always find away to get young female employees alone under the guise of a professional meeting and then somehow his hands would find its way to the small of their back or their ass, a kiss on the cheek that turned into a kiss on the lips. Fitz wasn't like that, which was refreshing, he practically ignored everyone whether they were male or female, she hoped that wasn't changing even though she did find him attractive but if anything happened, she wanted it to be on her terms.

She sat on the chair in front of him with her notepad in hand.

"Okay so my hotel is booked right?"

"Yes sir, one month in the plaza penthouse."

"And a chauffeur, I need to get around."

"Done."

"Okay, do you have anyone who would object you spending a month in another state? A child or family members who you need to support?"

"Uhm...no."

"I need an assistant to accompany me on the New York trip, if you're available to do it then I'd appreciate that, if not I can find another assistant-"

"-No, I can do it, it's be nice to get away for awhile, even if it's for work," she said quickly.

"Okay great, book yourself a room and since I know your coming, I should just tell you that I'm not really going to New York for work and so I'll need you to pick up the slack for me."

"Okay."

"I'm gonna need you to find me a nanny."

"A nanny?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes, she needs to be able to start in a month, she should be cpr certified, she should be able to take care of a newborn and infant and make sure she passes a background check as well."

"Okay," she said as she jotted notes down on her pad.

"I'd prefer an older lady, sort of like a grandmother, get me a few candidates by the end of the week so I can interview them."

"Got it."

"Also if you can get me a list of baby stores in the area, I just need the address."

"Okay."

"Alright I think that's it."

She nodded and stood up, leaving more confused than when she arrived.

* * *

A week later.

Fitz parked his car in the lot and walked to the Buy Buy Baby store on the other end of the plaza. It was almost 5pm, he'd just left work and headed straight there because he would need to fly to New York for good in less than a week, he wanted everything to be prepared for the baby when he got back. He was clueless as to what exactly he'd need for the baby so he was counting on one of the workers to help him.

When he walked into the store he was immediately greeted by a sales associate.

"Welcome to buy buy baby, are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Well, I'm looking for everything that a newborn baby would need but I'm also not sure what exactly that is, so can you help me?"

"Actually, we have a personal shopping office, the shopper can walk the store with you."

"Perfect, can you point me in that direction?"

"It's by the layette section," she said with a smile.

Fitz cleared his throat, "what exactly is a layette?"

The woman chuckled, "baby clothes, there's a big sign, it's straight back, you won't miss it."

"Thank you," Fitz said as he stepped off to find the layette section.

The woman turned to her friend, "he's cute."

"I know right."

They shared a chuckle and got back to work.

Fitz walked until he found the layette section and then he saw a small office with a sign that read 'personal shopping' on front.

He opened the door and walked in, he was greeted by a receptionist.

"Hi sir, how can I help you?"

"I just need a little help getting a few things for my daughter."

It felt good to say daughter, he had to admit he was excited.

"Oh sure, what were you looking for?"

"Well, I need everything, I need kid furniture and clothes and food."

"How old is your daughter?" the young woman asked.

"She's hasn't been born yet, although she should be here in about two weeks."

"Oh wow, so-okay, I'll get one of our shopper to work with you, I'm Sally by the way."

Fitz nodded.

Sally walked off to the back of the office and moments later she appeared with a woman.

"Hi, I'm Kayla, I'm a shopper here, Sally told me you needed some help."

"Yes, I do."

"Okay so I was thinking we could take a walk around the store and grab what we need and then come back were and sort what we have."

"Sounds good to me," Fitz replied.

"Sally can you send Christopher with a cart please," Kayla said.

"Sure."

Kayla walked to Fitz, "come on, let's look around."

He followed her outside the office. She first went to the layette section.

"So tell me what you need?" she said.

"I just need everything a newborn baby would need, she'll be like a month old by the time she comes to California so I need products for a baby that is one month old."

"Okay, you said girl right?"

"Yes," Fitz responded.

"Okay so you'll need some blankets, towels, onesies, bibs, socks, hats, we can get all that here."

Fitz watched as Kayla walked around grabbing clothes and placing them in the trolley, they were mostly pink but he didn't care, as long as she had clothes to wear.

After the finished getting clothes she took him over to the furniture section, where they picked out a crib, a chest of drawers and a dresser with a changing table on top along with a high-chair."

Fitz saw a bassinet and thought it would be good for a baby.

"What about this?" he asked.

"Ehh- you already have a crib, you can get both but if you're on a budget it's not necessary."

"I want it."

"Okay," she wrote down the upc code on the tag so she could have the salesperson bring it to the office a little later.

After they finished shopping for furniture, they went to the food section and picked up cases of formula and baby water, bottles, bottle warmers, formula dispenser, bottle sterilizers, pacifiers and several boxes of diapers in multiple sizes.

"What else?" Fitz asked as they took the last of the feeding products.

"Stroller, car seat, toys."

"Okay, by the way, this can all be shipped right?"

"Yes, we can have it all delivered to your house tomorrow."

"Perfect."

"Where do you live?"

"Beverly Hills, like 10 minute drive up the hill."

"Okay so you should get it before noon."

She took him to the travel section where they picked out a stroller and car seat and then she took him to the toy section.

"What kinds of toys can a newborn play with?" Fitz asked.

"None, really, however we can get her toys for when she's a little older she can start playing in a baby gym, she can play with a rattle and she can have a little stuffed animal."

"Oh okay, that makes sense."

He walked around a picked up a few toys in the infant section and dropped them in the cart, Kayla did the same and when they were finished, they went back to the office to checkout.

It took almost an hour to check out all the items.

"Alright Mr. Grant, your total is $16,065.32."

Fitz pulled out his credit card from his wallet and handed it to her.

"Credit?" she asked.

"Yep."

She swiped his card and waited for his very long receipt to print then handed the card and receipt back to him.

"Everything will be delivered by the truck tomorrow, I'll just need you to write your address right here," she said as she handed him a pen and paper.

Fitz wrote his address and telephone number and then handed her the paper. "Just have them call me when they're on their way."

"Okay."

Fitz still had his wallet in his hand when he pulled out two crisp $100 bills and handed one to Kayla and one to Sally.

Sally's mouth dropped open, Kayla tried to give him the money back.

"I'm sorry, we're not allowed to take any tips, no money, no gifts."

"What money, I didn't give you anything."

She chuckled, "I didn't receive anything, we didn't receive anything." she shoved the money in her pocket and then gave Fitz her card.

"If there's anything else your daughter needs, give me a call."

Fitz took it, "I will, thank you."

Fitz walked back to his car and then drove straight home. He didn't bother calling anyone of the women in his phone for company for the night, instead he showered and spent the night clearing out one of his spare rooms for the baby.

The next morning, he woke up early and went jogging up the hill with Zeus. After his jog he spent an hour lifting weights in his gym and then he showered and made himself coffee for breakfast.

He received a call from the delivery team at 10am, notifying him that they were on their way. Half hour later, they were at his gate. He opened the gate and cleared the way for them to bring everything to the bedroom. They were gone after an hour, leaving Fitz to set everything up.

He first brought all the bottles, bottle warmer, cleaners and formula down to the kitchen and then he unboxed all the big furniture so he could assemble them but he took one look at the instruction and immediately got frustrated, he just didn't have the patience.

"Son of a bitch!"

He threw the papers down as he tried to figure out who he could call to help him, he had no one he could readily call and ask for help, he'd have to hire someone, which he could have done initially but he really wanted to do it himself.

After huffing angrily for a few minutes he decided to give it a second try then his doorbell chimed.

"One sec," he yelled even though he didn't really think the person could hear him.

He walked to the front door and opened it, only to see Lucky.

"Told you I'd be back."

"Lucky, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see my friend."

Fitz sighed, even though he was happy to see him, "the only reason I'm letting you in is because I actually need help setting something up, do not ask me about Scott or Gerry or just anything okay or I will flip out."

"Alright, alright, god, you know I thought you were an asshole before but now-"

Lucky stopped when he noticed Fitz's glared.

"Alright-calm down."

Fitz turned around and started walking, "we're going upstairs." Lucky followed Fitz as he headed to the room. When Lucky walked in, he was surprised.

"Wait what?" Lucky said.

Fitz shrugged but didn't reply.

"What is this?" Lucky said again.

"I need help setting up this stuff."

"What the hell is this?"

"It's just-" he lowered his voice to a mumble, "stuff for my daughter."

"What? wh-WHAT?"

"Calm down please, Lucky."

"No! Fuck you, don't tell me to be calm, are you having a baby or did you already have one?"

"I'm having one," he mumbled.

"I should punch in your damn perfect face," Lucky said angrily.

Fitz pursed his lips together and tried not to laugh but he couldn't hold out, he burst into a hearty laughter.

"What the fuck is so funny?"

"Nothing-I just didn't forgot how funny you were."

"Don't try to kiss ass now, I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a kid coming, it's like I don't know you at all," Lucky insisted.

"Can you help me to set this up?" Fitz asked.

"No but I'll watch you set it up."

"Come on, you know I get impatient, just read me the instructions."

"If I help you with this, you have to tell me about this whole thing."

"Fine."

Fitz didn't realistically think he could get out of telling Lucky about the baby once he saw the room. He handed Lucky the handbook for the crib and laid all the pieces out.

"Okay, what do I do?" Fitz asked.

"Grab that big piece, that's where you start," Lucky said as he read the book.

Fitz grabbed the piece of wood.

"Okay so when did you find out you were having a kid?" Lucky asked.

"I don't know, almost 8 months ago, she was probably three weeks pregnant when I found out."

"She as in?"

Fitz cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "Olivia."

"I fucking knew it."

"Just-no- okay-she's off limits, I don't want to talk about her."

"What did she do?"

"That's talking about?"

"You don't want to talk about Scott, you don't want to talk about your dad, you don't want to talk about Olivia, what do you want to talk about: the weather?"

"It's pretty nice out actually."

"Stop fucking around."

"I'm serious, I'm not talking about her."

Lucky sighed, "alright so tell me about your daughter, you said she's still pregnant?"

"Yep, she's due to give birth in a week and a half."

"Where is she?"

"In New York."

"So wait, I'm confused, why is she in New York and you here?"

"I'm leaving for New York in two days, I'm going to stay there until the baby is a month old and then they're both coming back with me."

"Is Olivia going to live with you?"

"No. Can you read me the next step."

"Oh shit, my bad, take the bag of screws and sort them by size."

Fitz took the screws.

"So, how do you feel about having a kid?" Lucky asked.

"Honestly, it doesn't really matter, I just have to suck it up and do what I have to do."

Lucky smiled, "really? Is that why your sitting here hand-building all this shit when you could just hire someone to do it. I can't, for the life of me understand why you bullshit so much, on the little things."

"Fine, I'm excited, it's gonna be nice to have a family member again," Fitz admitted.

"Wow, you're having a kid, never thought I'd see the day."

"Yes, well-"

"Am I the godfather?"

"I wasn't really gonna do the whole godfather thing, I think it's superficial."

"Dick."

Fitz chuckled.

They spent a while working on the crib and then Fitz was done they moved on to the chest of drawers. Fitz was wondering why Lucky had gotten so quiet.

"You're quiet."

"Just thinking," Lucky replied.

"About?"

"What happened."

"What?"

Lucky sighed, "what happened to you man?"

It took Fitz a while to answer.

"It's been a rough year, that's all I can say, hopefully this baby comes and she can take my mind off how shitty my life is and remind me why it's worth living."

"That bad huh?"

Fitz nodded.

"What's even worse is that I think this whole thing-" he sighed, "I keep thinking maybe if I was better to her then she wouldn't have done that to me."

"She wouldn't have done what?" Lucky asked.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"You said, 'maybe if I was better to her then she wouldn't have done that to me.' done what?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything." he sighed.

"Come on, let's talk about her, what happened?"

Fitz hesitated, "she did something that was horrible but the only problem is I'm not much better, I was so horrible to her and I just keep wondering-you know- did she know and didn't tell me because she thought I deserved it or did she know and didn't tell me because she was afraid of what I'd do or did she really not know at all."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"She says she didn't know but I don't believe her. I want to, but I just feel like I'd be an idiot if I did."

"So where does that leave you?"

"Exactly where I am right now."

Lucky decided not to push him further but was surprised when Fitz kept talking.

"It's not like I want to hate her, I wish I could be on good terms with her, you know, she's my daughter's mother but I just feel like I'd be betraying Scott if me and her were good."

"Okay, what did she do?"

"I can' talk about it-I'm sorry I'm venting like this-"

"It's cool what are friends for, by the way...what happened to your hand?" Lucky asked.

"Accident."

"Okay. Use the a-c screws to attach those two pieces," Lucky said, reading from the instruction manual.

"Okay."

"So, are we cool now?" Lucky asked.

"We were always fine," Fitz said, knowing it was total bullshit.

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that but um...how it's being a big shot ceo now?"

"It keeps me busy by the way, if you want a job, just say the word."

"THE WORD!"

Fitz chuckled"...okay."

"It's about time, I don't understand why I need a big shot friend if I don't get perks and don't even think your gonna just give it to me either, I want to do an interview and I'm not gonna be your assistant."

"Okay, assistant to the ceo is pretty nice and secondly, I can have someone from hr interview you if that's what you want but you didn't go to college-did you even graduate high school?"

"Maybe," Lucky quipped.

"Yeah so you're definitely gonna have to bypass the whole interview thing."

"I'm not gonna be a janitor, you better hook me up with something nice."

"How about vice president of local outreach?"

"What is that?"

"I just made it up, but I'm guessing we can give you a few thousand dollars, you can use it to help out low income communities in the area, you'll get a nice office in the headquarters with me and you'll get a nice 6 figure paycheck."

Lucky smiled and stretched his hand for a shake. Fitz took his hand and shook it.

"I'll be happy to join the team," Lucky said excitedly.

Lucky stood up, "I'm gonna call my mom, give her the good news and I'm also gonna call my ex-girlfriend and rub it in her face."

"How old are you?" Fitz asked.

"First of all, you're talking to the vice president of local outreach so watch your mouth, secondly, I also have to call my job, hold on."

Fitz chuckled and continued trying to assemble the furniture, he was glad to have Lucky at his side again.


	22. Chapter 22

Fitz arrived at his hotel room on Tuesday night, with only a week left before Olivia was due to give birth. He had one month's worth of clothes to last him during his stay. His assistant was staying in a room a few floors underneath him.

It was almost midnight and he was laying in bed when his phone rang and he answered.

"Luck, it's almost midnight in New York you know?"

"I know, I know, I just wanted to say my first day went great, I know I don't officially start for like two weeks but it was still pretty cool and Cyrus was a little annoying but he taught me a lot so you know, thank you man, good lookin' out."

"Don't worry about it but I gotta go, I'm tired, I'm gonna catch up with you tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow and I can't stress this enough, call me when the baby is born okay, I'm not playing."

"I know you're not. I'll call."

"By the way, I just want to give you a little advice before you go."

"Son of a bitch, here we go," Fitz said.

"I know, I'm annoying but you have to listen anyways, I just wanted to say I know your struggling with your relationship with Olivia or you're feelings for her or whatever and I don't know what she did so I'm not on her side but regardless, you're gonna have to do what's best for the baby, the last thing you want your daughter to see growing up, is you constantly hating and fighting with her mom so just be on your best behavior, please."

"I'm not a child, you know."

"Yeah but you can be, I'm not saying that's what your going to do, I'm just saying, if you feel the urge to lash out, don't do it, be better, not for Olivia but for your daughter."

"Okay, I hear you."

"Good, call me later!"

Fitz hung up and rested his phone on the nightstand and then turned off the lights. His conversation with Lucky played on a loop until he finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next morning.

Olivia laid surrounded by lukewarm water, massaging her belly in the bathtub, her mucus plug had just passed earlier in the afternoon the previous day. Her doctor told her to take it easy and call if if her water broke or she began to experience signs active of labor.

She'd been laying in the tub for almost an hour, trying to get out but not wanting to because she felt so comfortable. It was the last week before her due date and she was trying to get as much work done as possible.

"Soon sweetheart, I'll get to see your little face," she whispered to her stomach, "and your gonna be so gorgeous and I'm going to give you the best of everything just promise me you won't be a spoiled brat like your father," Olivia smiled, "that was absolutely biased, I suppose some people might say I'm spoiled too, though I don't like to admit it."

She sat silently for a while and before long she was crying.

"I don't even know why I'm crying," she said to herself.

She leaned over the tub and dried her face with the towel before checking the time on her phone.

"It's time to start the day."

She held on to the side of the tub and stood up slowly and then stepped out and dried off. She dressed in a pair of shorts and a stretchy t-shirt and made herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast then she went to her living room studio and got to work until Marita and Margaret came to help her out.

She stopped working a little after 1pm to take a nap. Midway through her nap, Natalia, her maid, woke her.

"Olivia."

Olivia sat up slowly.

"You have a guest downstairs."

"What?"

"A man, his says his name is Fitz."

"Let him up."

"Okay," Natalia replied and then swiftly left the room.

"Wait, Natalia," she called.

Natalia came back into the room, "yes?"

"What does he look like?" she asked.

"Curly brown hair, tall, white-"

"Okay, yeah, I was just making sure it was him, let him up."

"Okay," she said as she walked to the door.

Olivia had made it clear that they weren't to let anyone inside unless she knew who it was, no matter if they said they knew her or that she was expecting them.

She reached for her phone to check the time and realized that she's missed three calls from Fitz.

She stood up and stretched a little before she walked out into the hallway, only to bump into Fitz.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She stepped back from him, unhurt.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"I didn't hurt you or anything, right?"

"No, no, I'm fine, "

"Okay."

"I'm sorry, I was asleep, I didn't see that you called."

"It's fine."

"I didn't know you were back," she said.

"I got back last night, I came because I wanted to talk."

"Okay but I have birthing class in like 30 minutes and also I'm quite hungry so I wanted to grab a bite to eat before I left."

"What exactly do you do at birthing class, I'm curious," he asked.

"Well, they just teach you how to breath, how to push, how to cope with pain and what do when you're in labor that sort of stuff. Today is my last class actually."

"Do you think it would be a good idea for me to come?"

"Yes, of course-if you want to-all the dads are welcome."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah-can we go the kitchen, I'm actually really hungry."

Fitz stepped aside to allow her to walk, "sure."

He followed her to the kitchen and stood by the island as she unwrapped the food her maid had left on the counter for her. She quickly pulled the panini from the wrapper and bit into it.

"So uhm-are you staying until after the birth?"

"Yes, I thought that's what we agreed on."

"I know but you haven't called to tell me if things had changed so I just wanted to be sure."

"No, nothing's changed."

She cleared her throat and bit another piece of her sandwich, "what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"How's the house hunting going? I spoke to Jessica and she said you couldn't decide."

"I-um found a place in Bel-air, it's gorgeous, 4 bedroom, marble floors and a pool so I can swim but there's also a gorgeous high rise condo for sale that's downtown, I like that as well and I'm not really sure how long I'll be in L.A, so I thought it might be better to buy a place instead of leasing or I could just rent somewhere for the time-I don't know, I still have a little time so…"

Fitz didn't know what she meant by 'I don't know how long I'll be in L.A.'."

"Well, it's on my tab so get whatever you want just make sure it's enough for the both of you."

"You're paying for it?" she asked, surprised.

"I wouldn't ask you to move from your home that you own to let you pay to live somewhere."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"That's why I let you use my realtor."

"Oh."

She took another bit of her sandwich, all the while she kept her eyes on everything except him, Fitz could tell something was wrong.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Uhm-there is something that I needed to speak to you about but I don't want you to get upset."

"What is it?" he asked, anxiously.

Olivia really didn't want to argue with him, not when she was so close to giving birth.

"You know what, it's fine, it's not urgent, we can talk about it after I give birth."

"You already brought it up, so just tell me what it is."

She took a deep breath, nervously, "I just-when we last spoke you said you wanted us to have even custody-"

"I'm not negotiating with custody-"

"-I know that but I also think that a one month old is too young to be away from her mother for half the week and I'll be breastfeeding as well so..."

"...So what are you suggesting?"

"I think that it would be best for her, if for the first few months she stays with me full time and you could visit her whenever you want, for however long you want, until she gets a little older and then she can stay with you and I wouldn't have to worry about breastfeeding."

"How old is a little older?"

"I don't know, maybe 5 months."

Fitz was quiet for a while as he thought it through, Olivia waited on pins and needles for his response.

"Okay," he said, "If you think that's what's best for her then okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I already got her a nanny so I guess she'll just be sitting at home for four extra months."

"I haven't hired a nanny because I'm moving anyways but I did hire a baby nurse to help out with her until I move so if you don't mind, the nanny you hired could stay with us until you need her."

"Okay, that makes sense and I guess if she's not going to be staying with me then I can give you some of the diapers and stuff, she'll probably grow them out by the time she starts staying with me."

"You got her diapers," Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I went to this baby store and bought her a whole bunch of shit and most of the stuff I didn't even know existed, like a formula dispenser, I thought people just mixed formula by hand, now there's a machine that does it."

"You bought all that?"

"Yeah...for her nursery which looks terrible by the way."

Olivia chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because I thought, oh well since I'm going to be a father, maybe I should do the nursery by myself you know, but no, it's looked terrible so I had to hire someone to take over, not everyone has interior decorating chops like you."

"Thank you but I hired someone too."

"Smart."

Olivia smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, their conversation went significantly better than she anticipated but she knew that one good conversation didn't mean they were on good terms.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something else," Fitz said.

"What it is?"

"The last name."

"Don't worry, it'll be yours," Olivia said.

"Okay."

She checked the time on her phone, her class was set to start in 20 minutes. She took another bit of her sandwich as she debated the pros and cons of Fitz accompanying her to class. After a few silent moments, she hadn't been able to think of pros, however, she had a list of cons. It was a very intimate class, fathers were expected to join in the very intimate exercise and be as involved as the mothers and she just didn't see him participating with her in that way. When she was in class by herself, she accepted the fact that she was alone but if Fitz was there and she still had to do all the exercises by herself because he just didn't want to touch her then she was sure she would melt from embarrassment at the fact that she couldn't even get the man who impregnated her to touch her in public.

"What time does your class start?" Fitz asked, snapping her from her train of thought.

"Soon but...I don't think I'm going anymore."

"Why not?"

Olivia stretched her hand on the counter to him.

"Touch my hand."

Fitz looked at her skeptically, "why?"

"Nothing just...please."

Fitz didn't move.

Olivia smiled, sadly.

"Yeah so I think I'm just gonna go by myself."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's okay, you need time, we're not there yet, it's okay."

Fitz sighed, "Olivia-"

"I wouldn't want your hand to fall off when they force you to touch me in class," she said with a chuckle.

She wrapped up her sandwich and left it on the counter.

"Olivia you're uninviting me because I won't touch your hand."

Olivia didn't respond because she knew that he knew- that wasn't the reason.

"Look, I don't want to cause you any added stress so if you don't want me to come then I won't."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to take your there, I have a car downstairs."

"I-it's alright, it's only a block away, I can walk."

"Okay, how long will the class be?"

"An hour."

"Well, I still thought there were some things we could talk about but I guess I'll just come back tomorrow just call me if anything happens."

She nodded and walked Fitz to the front door and let him out and then she went to the bathroom to freshen up and then changed for class as she waited to Trevor to arrive to accompany her.

When he arrived, they slowly walked down the block to her class at the end of the street and then made their way into the building and up the elevator.

Most if not all of the other woman in the class had been seated on the cushions and their partners were seated directly behind them. It was a class filled with men wealthy enough to be able to spend an hour a day from work or running their respective businesses and participate in a birthing class with their partners, there weren't there all the time but they were there most of the time.

"Liv, hey, welcome, welcome, come on in- Sarah, help her down on the cushion please."

Olivia slipped off her shoes by the designated area and then walked over to the cushions. The attendant helped her down on the cushion. Trevor stayed outside the door.

"Okay, now we can begin our last class," the instructor said, "most of you are due in a week, at most, two, and we've really done good work, I think your ready so this class will be about what can the father do, right? We know what the mother will do, she'll be doing all the hard work but it takes two, how can the father make your delivery a better experience right? But first, let's start with some breathing exercises-hi sir, welcome to my childbirth class, how can I help you?" the instructor said.

"Yes, I'm here for Olivia."

Olivia recognized the voice instantly and turned around.

"Okay, well, just remove your shoes and your can leave them there and just pop a squat, you came just in time."

Fitz slipped off his shoes and walked over to Olivia who was blushing from embarrassment because she could feel everyone staring at her, not necessarily in a bad way but she was embarrassed all the same.

Fitz sat behind Olivia, with his legs stretched out on both sides of her like all the other fathers.

"Okay so let's begin, first, I want all the dads to reach around and place both hand gently on your partner's stomach. It's routine, come on dad, let's go."

Fitz reach from behind and placed both hands on her stomach, as did all the other fathers. When Fitz rested his hands on her stomach, she flashed back to the night that he pointed the gun at her head, the memory made her squirm.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Okay good, now let's just breathe together, but I want you to breath in sync with your partner, feel the air and the energy flow-1,2,3,4 exhale and breathe again-1,2,3,4 and exhale."

They breathed together, as instructed and as Olivia inhaled, she could smell his cologne because he was barely inches away from her. The scent of his cologne brought back good memories, specifically, the day when they went shopping together on Rodeo Drive and he wouldn't stop kissing her in front of the sale associate in one of the boutiques.

The one hour class seemed to go by much quicker with Fitz there going through all the exercises with her, when it was time for the discussion, he didn't say much but all the same, she was glad he showed up.

At the end of the class, he slowly helped her from the cushions and over to where they'd left their shoes.

"How did you find me here?" she asked.

"I followed you."

"Oh."

Fitz slipped on his shoes as well and then they both walked outside the class, Olivia looked for Trevor.

"Where's Trevor?" she asked.

"I sent him away, I'll walk you home, it's fine."

She nodded and walked behind him to the elevator and then once they were out of the building, they both walked quietly back to her apartment.

He walked up to her building entrance.

"I'll guess I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," she responded with a nod and walked to her building's front door where her doorman opened the door and allowed inside. Fitz went to his driver waiting patiently in the car on the street.

When Olivia got back to her apartment, Marita, Margaret and Natalia were still out on lunch, Simone was training her newest assistant George were at the showroom.

She used her time alone to shower and dress in her pajamas even though it was only late afternoon. By the time she finished her bath, everyone had returned from lunch, however she was too tired to work so she went to her room to lay in bed and watch tv.

A few minutes into an episode of 'Curb your enthusiasm', she fell asleep and only woke when she felt a cramp down her spine. It wasn't very painful, just uncomfortable, it felt like a period cramp, only it was in her back.

She sat up and took a deep breath and checked the time on her phone, it was 7:12 pm. She experienced slight cramping here and there during her pregnancy but if it was her contractions that were beginning, she wanted to time them exactly so she knew when to go to the hospital.

She went down to the kitchen and got herself a bottle of water and checked the time on her phone; 7:15 pm.

She was anxious.

She opened her fridge and stood in front of it, trying to find something to snack on. After sifting through the drawers, she found a banana muffin and some strawberries and blueberries and brought them back to her room.

She laid in bed and checked her phone again. 7:23 pm. She chomped on the banana muffin and fruits as she flipped through the channels to find something to watch.

7:40 pm, she felt the pain in her back once again, more or less of the same intensity. 8:11 pm, she felt it again.

She been in enough birthing classes to know it was too soon to go to the hospital, all she could do it wait. She debated whether or not to call Fitz to let him know and after a few minutes, she decided on sending him a text.

'Contractions have started, really mild, I'll let you know if anything else happens.'

Fitz sat on the couch in his hotel room, eating his steak dinner sent up by the hotel kitchen and watching the Lakers basketball game. He didn't notice at first when the text came in because the tv was so loud. It wasn't until he finished eating and got up to change out of his towel robe and find underpants to sleep in, that he picked up his phone to check his messages and saw the text from Olivia 20 minutes earlier.

"What the hell, why didn't she call me," he said out loud as he read the text.

He immediately dialed her.

Olivia was sitting on the edge of her bed when her phone range in her hand.

"Um hey," she answered.

"Um hey? Wha-why didn't you call me."

"I didn't want to bother you.:

"Olivia that doesn't make any sense. Did you call the hospital, I mean, what happens now?"

"It's too early, I have to wait."

"Okay, I'm coming over. Are you okay though, how bad is it?"

"It's a wee bit uncomfortable, that's all."

"Okay, well, I'll be there soon. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"No, I'm alright."

"Okay."

As soon as she hung up, she felt another cramp, a slight degree more painful than the earlier.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch," she said as she felt the tightening sensation in her back.

Once it ended, she breathed. "Phew, okay, that wasn't bad at all."

She stood up and walked slowly across the room, pacing for a short while until she went back to her bed and sat down.

9:25pm, her doorman called her house phone to let her know Fitz was coming up. After she hung up the phone by her nightstand, she walked down to the kitchen and waited for Fitz to buzz her front door.

Two minutes later, Fitz buzzed her. She walked slowly to the door and opened it, allowing him inside and then closed it behind him.

"How are you?" he asked the moment he stepped inside.

"I'm alright, so far."

"Uh-so what do we do now?"

"We just have to wait."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know, it sounds strange."

He kicked off his shoes and followed her to the kitchen.

"So are you hungry or anything?" he asked.

"No, I just ate a muffin, I'm fine."

Fitz gasped, "you ate a whole muffin!" he said sarcastically.

He was being funny again, which felt both normal and abnormal, she didn't know what to do.

"I was watching tv in my room."

Fitz wasn't ready to hang in her room, that felt too comfortable but he also didn't want to be too far away from her so he had no choice.

"Okay."

He followed her up to her bedroom. Olivia sat on the bed, Fitz sat on the bench by the end of her bed.

They sat quietly while the sound of tv filled the room.

"This is weird," Fitz said after a while.

"What?

"I mean, isn't your water supposed to break?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to happen right away."

She checked the time on her phone, another contraction was minutes away by her calculation.

"Another one should be coming soon," she said as she rubbed her stomach.

As the words left her mouth, she felt the tightening in her lower back.

"Ow, ow, ow."

She held her back. Fitz ran over quickly.

"How bad is it?" he asked quickly.

"Not too bad, it feels like a menstrual cramp, only, it's in my spine-"

Fitz looked confused.

"-not that you'd not what a menstrual cramp feels like," she said, shaking her head at herself.

After a few more seconds, the pain subsided.

"Can you time the contractions going forward," she said as she checked the time on her phone, 9:44 pm, the contractions were still about 30 minutes apart and lasting about 30-45 seconds.

He nodded, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

He sat once again, this time, on the bed beside her.

1:43 am

"You should get some sleep," Olivia said.

The contractions were now about 25 minutes apart but hadn't grown in their intensity. It had now been over 6 hours since they started. It was a much slower process than she'd expected.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"I can't sleep either," she responded even though he hadn't asked a question.

3:30 am.

Fitz was trying to pretend he wasn't falling asleep but he was.

"Is it getting worse?" he asked, sleepily.

"No, the same," she paused. "Fitz, you should get some rest."

"I'll get rest when you get rest."

Olivia stood up and paced around the room slowly.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I need to walk, the birthing instructor said walking helps."

She continued to walk back and forth for a few minutes and then she go tired so she went back to her bed and laid on her side, hoping to get some sleep.

5:40 am.

"Mmm," she moan in pain as she rubbed underneath her stomach.

"How bad is it?"

"It's bad but bearable," she uttered as the pain subsided.

She had begun feeling stronger pains in her lower abdomen an hour earlier. The contractions were now around 20 minutes apart.

"We should go to the hospital, it's been almost 12 hours."

"No, it's too soon, I shouldn't be able to talk through the contractions and they should be closer together."

She fanned her face briefly to cool down, she had no idea why she was feeling so hot even though the room was cool.

"I need a bath."

She stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Wait-where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, I need a bath, I need to cool down."

"Are you sure that's a good idea right now?"

"I-the birthing instructor said it's fine."

She quickly walked to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. She gauged the water and pulled the lever to fill the tub.

Fitz walked in seconds after her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just need to cool down a little."

"Okay, I'm gonna be right outside, just call me if you need anything."

She nodded.

Fitz walked out and pulled the door in behind him but didn't close it.

Olivia took off her clothes and stepped into the water. She leaned back and sighed in relief. She washed some water over her face and neck and then closed her eyes.

Moment's later, a contraction came.

"Ah, ah, ah."

She held onto the side of the bathtub.

Fitz ran in quickly from outside the door and kneeled beside her. He ran his hands up and down her back as she gripped the side of the tub and closed her eyes until the contraction subsided then she sat up.

"What was that? From 1-10?"

She panted softly, "I don't know, maybe a 4 or 5, I have no idea how painful this is suppose to get, maybe a 6."

"Okay, do you want me to help you out of the tub."

"No, I want to stay."

She leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes again, tired.

Fitz sat on the ground beside the tub, trying to avoid looking at her laying naked in the tub.

Minutes later, another contraction came and then another and another. They were getting more intense but not more frequent.

"What time is it?" she asked, anxiously.

"7:03," he said as he checked his phone.

"It's been 12 hours, why are they not getting closer?"

"I really think we should call the hospital."

Olivia nodded, "the number is in my phone. It's in the bedroom."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Fitz quickly went to get her phone from the room and came back to the bathroom.

"Your password?"

"1956."

Fitz entered the password.

"It's saved as 'hospital'," she said.

When Fitz found hospital's number and called it quickly.

"Mmm," Olivia groaned, another contraction was beginning.

"Hello? Yes, I'm calling for Olivia Pope, she's in labor- no, her water didn't break- yes-yes- uhm for the past 12 hours- I'd say about 20 minutes apart- yes, she can talk through them- I'm not sure-Liv, how far are you dilated?"

"I don't know."

"She doesn't know," Fitz said over the phone.

"She asking if you know how to check?"

"I know how to but I can't right now," she said breathlessly.

"She said she can't right now, she's a little distressed- if I know how to check? Well, tell me how to check and I'll do it- use my what? My fingers to check her cervix? You're gonna stay on the line...Oh dear."

"Just check it...please," Olivia said.

Fitz hesitated, "Okay, how do we-"

Olivia eased up slowly and stooped in the water.

Fitz took his index and middle finger like the nurse told him, he dipped it under the water and slowly slipped it inside her and felt for the opening of her cervix. Considering how many time he'd done that to her during sex, he felt silly for feeling so awkward. Her cervix felt like soft, puckered lips.

He pulled out his fingers, Olivia looked away.

"Two fingers," he said to the nurse, "barely."

Fitz stayed one the phone listening for a moment before he responded.

"Are you sure?" he sighed, "okay."

Olivia was still kneeling on the tub.

"What did she say?"

"She said it's not time. She said you're around three centimeter dilated but you also need to be having contraction every 5 minutes."

Olivia sighed, "I want to come out."

"Let me get you a towel," Fitz said as he went to the closet in the bathroom.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shoulder as she stood up and stepped out of the tub. They went back to the bedroom, where Olivia put on a pair of panties and a t-shirt then wrapped herself in a towel robe and laid in bed. Another contraction came, more painful than the last. Fitz waited beside her until it subsided.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know." she sat up and got off the bed.

"Are you coming with me?"

She nodded and followed him downstairs and sat on the couch in living room. Tired, irritated and anxious, she leaned against the pillow and tried to rest her eyes until the next contraction.

Meanwhile, Fitz looked through the fridge to find something for her to eat, he ended up just making her a fruit plate of all the available frust he could find with oatmeal.

He brought it all over to Olivia and placed it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Fitz sat beside her on the couch as she nibbled on some blueberries and strawberries.

11:30 am.

Olivia was back in the bedroom, all her employees had arrived and were downstairs working. She told them she wanted privacy, so they wouldn't bother her.

The pain was getting worse and fortunately, the contractions were coming closer together and she was hoping that in a few hours she would be able to go to the hospital.

"Can I have some water?" she asked Fitz.

"Sure, gimme a sec."

He quickly ran down to the kitchen to get her a bottle of water and then ran back up to her. He opened the bottle and placed it in her hands as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Soon okay," he said as he gently rubbed circles into her back.

Olivia nodded and began sniffling.

"No, no, no, don't cry, don't cry-"

"-I just, didn't think it would be like this, I didn't think it would hurt this much and I'm not even at the hospital yet."

"Hey, you're gonna be fine, okay. She wouldn't be my kid if she didn't give you a hard time," Fitz said, trying to lighten her up.

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

Moments later, she had another contraction. She grabbed a handful of the sheet and tried to breath through it, while Fitz timed it.

2:01pm.

"Come on Liv, the car is downstairs."

He helped her up off the bed and walked her to the stairs then he carefully lifted her down the stairs, she was still light enough to be carried.

Once they were down the stairs, they walked to the foyer and out the door, headed for the elevator. Fitz had her hospital bag thrown over his shoulder, along with food Natalia packed for her.

The moment they stepped out of the elevator, she had another contraction.

"Owwww, ow, ow," she cried. She stopped and held onto the wall and tried taking deep breath until the pain subsided.

"We waited too long, you should've taken me to the hospital hours ago," she complained.

"We called the hospital and they said it was too early, you said it was too soon," Fitz said, perplexed, until he realized that it might just be the contractions talking.

"Come on, we need to get to the car so you can sit, the hospital isn't far away."

She began walking again, as quickly as she could to the car.

10 minutes later, they were walking into the hospital.

When they walked into the lobby, a staff member quickly gave Olivia a wheelchair and took her pre-registration papers to check her in and then they took her to labor and delivery, during that time, she prepared for her next contraction which were now coming 5 minutes apart. It was obvious that she was in labor so they brought her straight to a room.

Once they got her in the room, Fitz helped her onto the bed.

The nurse hook a fetal monitor to her stomach to check the baby's heart rate and then she checked her cervix to see how far she was dilated and effaced.

"Ah, ah, ah," Olivia whimpered as she felt another contraction.

Fitz held onto her hand, he was perplexed as to how someone with such small hands could grip so tight, but he didn't complain.

"How close are the contractions?"

"About every 5 minutes," Fitz answered.

"Okay, she's about 6.5 centimeters dilated."

Olivia's contraction lasted 40 seconds and then subsided.

"'I'm tired," she said breathlessly.

"I know mama, I know, but I'm gonna have to ask you some questions and get you a drip okay but bare with me, let's get you changed out of these clothes first."

An hour later.

The nurse had left after going through procedure and asking her questions from 'is this your first pregnancy?' to 'we're there any complications during pregnancy?'."

They were now waiting for her doula, who was offered by the hospital for a fee.

The contractions were getting stronger and more unbearably as time passed.

"Are you sure you don't want the epidural, I mean, you're in a lot of pain," Fitz said.

"I already told you-" she stopped mid-sentence for a few moments, "natural is better for the baby."

She scrunched her nose and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to vomit."

Fitz remembered the nurse had showed him the disposable vomit bags in the room, he quickly grabbed one and held it by Olivia's mouth as she hyperventilated into it.

The doula walked in, an older latino woman with a mixture or grey and black hair, once she saw what was going on she quickly walked over to the bed and rested her hand on Olivia's back and rubbed circles into it.

"Breathe," she said.

Olivia took a deep breath and regurgitated the contents of her stomach into the bag. As she threw up, she felt pain in her lower abdomen.

Fitz handed her a tissue to wipe her mouth and then he took the bag and threw it in the garbage.

"I'm gonna call the nurse," Fitz said.

The doula continued rubbing Olivia's back gently.

"She's going through the transition phase, it's likely to get worse." the doula turned from Fitz to Olivia, "I'm Fran, your doula," Francisca said, as he handed her some water to wash out her mouth.

"Olivia," she said as took a sip of the water and spit it back in the disposable cup.

The doula discarded the cup while Fitz pressed the button to call the nurse.

Fran walked back over to Olivia, "how do you feel?"

"Nauseous, it's really really bad."

"Okay, she reached into the pocket of the medical apron tied around her waist and took out a small jar with peppermint oil. She opened it and brought it up to Olivia nose.

"I want you to inhale deeply, the peppermint oil will help, okay sweetie, breathe deeply."

Olivia inhaled the scent of the peppermint oil and as if by miracle a few moments later, the nausea waned.

"How do you feel?" Fran asked.

"Better."

The nurse walked in.

"Olivia, I hope Fran is taking good care off you. How is the nausea?"

Olivia wasn't in a joking mood, she was too tired.

"I want the spinal block."

She was sweating mildly even though the room was temperate.

"Okay but it's policy for me to tell you all the pros and cons of the procedure before it's administered."

Olivia didn't respond so the nurse took that as her que to go ahead. From her clipboard, she retrieved a document and proceeded to read everything from the sheet of paper, the effects of the procedure, pros, cons, what drug would be given and where it would be given.

"Okay, I understand, I still need it."

"It's a quick procedure and as I said, the relief is almost instant, it take a few minutes."

"Okay, I know, please, I need it."

The nurse nodded and headed out.

4:50 pm.

The nurse, anesthesiologist and doctor had left some time ago. After giving her the spinal block, she also received medicine for her nausea which had returned.

The pain relief was euphoric and although she wasn't feeling completely pain free, it was a significant improvement from what she was feeling before.

Fitz had called his assistant Meghan to bring them food.

She laid still on the bed, quiet, the nurse advised her not to move because of the numbness in her lower body from the pain medication.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired."

"Get some rest, you can sleep you know."

"I can't sleep during labor."

"Sure you can," Fran said, "I slept in between contractions with my second child, now's the time to sleep, you'll be feeling your contractions again soon."

"Okay, I'll try," Olivia responded. Try she did because a few minutes later, she fell asleep.

While she slept, Fitz ate and read some of the literature on newborn babies as he waited for her to wake. The nurse came periodically to check on Olivia and Fran was in and out of the room as well.

As Fitz sat reading his phone vibrated, it was Lucky calling.

"Oh shit," Fitz said before he answered the phone, he forgot to call Lucky to let him know Olivia was in labor.

"What's up man?"

"Hey," he whispered, not wanting to wake Olivia.

"Why are you whispering?"

Fitz stood up and walked to the far side of the room.

"Olivia's been in labor, she's sleeping now."

"Really?" Lucky said excitedly, "Congrats man, you gonna be a father, what about Olivia, how is she doing?"

"She's tired, she just fell asleep, I don't want to wake her can I call you back later."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. When is she going to give birth."

"I don't know but I'll call you."

Fitz hung up and sat back in his chair beside the bed and continued reading.

"Fitz?" Olivia said.

He hadn't realized she woke up. The pain was coming back, she couldn't sleep through it any longer. The spinal block was wearing off.

"I need a vomit bag. Quickly."

He grabbed her one quickly from the stand and held it by her mouth in time for her to throw up in it. When she was finished, Fitz took the bag and discarded of it in the bin.

"Should I call that lady Fran, with the peppermint oil?"

"Yeah, please."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

He walked out quickly and returned a couple minutes later with the doula.

"Liv, you're awake."

She put the peppermint oil by Olivia's nose and waited as she inhaled.

"Better?"

Olivia nodded and then shifted her body, causing a rupture in her amniotic sac.

"My water just broke."

"Really?" Fitz said.

"Call the nurse," Fran said.

Fitz pressed the button.

Fran checked under Olivia's hospital gown and confirmed that her water broke.

"It won't be long now, okay sweetie," Fran said.

Olivia attempted to respond but then she felt a sudden contraction and grabbed onto the hospital bed railing.

"Remember what the birthing instructor said, you have to breathe through it, take deep breaths," Fitz said, not wanting to let the Instructions he learned in his only birthing class go to waste.

He breathed deeply, in and out, attempting to coach her.

She inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth in a series of breaths.

"Good job, you're doing great."

She continued until the contraction subsided and she let go of the rail and leaned back on her pillow.

The nurse walked in.

"Hey, your up, how's our girl doing?"

"Her water broke," Fitz said before Fran could.

"Great, she's progressing nicely."

The nurse slipped on a pair of gloves by the door and walked over to inspect Olivia.

She checked her fluid and her cervix.

"Looks like your 9 centimeters dilated, it's almost time to push." the nurse said.

Another contraction came and another and another, giving her a minute of rest in between.

The pain felt like she was stabbed but only in very specific parts of her body. She felt like giving up, only, she didn't exactly what that would entail, would she just stop resisting the contractions and let her body do whatever it needed to do.

She laid still and closed her eyes.

"Olivia?" Fitz called, he was standing right beside, trying to coax her through the contraction along with the help of the doula.

"I'm tired!" she screamed.

She immediately felt terrible for screaming at him. He'd been so good throughout the labor.

"I'm sorry, it just hurts so bad," she said as she opened her eyes, crying.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to apologize, just focus on breathing, okay. I feel like after one birthing class, I'm basically a pro at this, so you should listen to me."

She wiped her eyes, "don't make me laugh."

Another contraction came. "Oh my god," Olivia whimpered in pain.

"Come on sweetie, let's try something," Fran looked to Fitz, "help turn her to her side."

"Okay."

Fitz help gently turn Olivia took her side. Fran took out one of her soothing oils and raised her hospital gown and began massaging lightly around her lower back and legs.

While it didn't stop the pain, it was very soothing in between contractions.

7:22 pm

After a brief resting period Olivia felt the urge to push, badly. Fitz called the nurse. She arrived within minutes to check her cervix, she was fully dilated.

The nurse left briefly and returned with the delivery team. They prepared her for the second stage of labor: pushing.

She was positioned on her side to push. Fitz held her hand the entire time.

She'd been 30 minutes into pushing.

"Come on Olivia, you have to give me a big push."

Olivia pushed as hard as she could.

"1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10," the doctor said as she pushed. "Breathe," the doctor said.

"Gimme another push, come on Olivia."

"No, I can't, it's not suppose to hurt like this, something's wrong," she cried.

"No, no, no, you're doing great," the doctor said, "I need a big push, I know you're tired but we have to do this. Come on."

Olivia inhaled deeply and pushed.

"1-2-3-4-"

"Come on champ," Fitz said as he brushed her hair from her face.

"5-6-7-8-9-10. Breathe." the doctor said.

Olivia exhaled.

"I can see her head," the doctor announced.

Fitz smiled, "come on Livie, push our little princess out."

"I can't."

"Come on Liv, think about the bone structure she's gonna have, you can't keep her hidden forever."

The nurse and doctors chuckled, Olivia didn't, she was in too much pain.

"Come on, big push, big push," the doctor said.

Olivia took a deep breath and pushed again, a hard as she could. The burning sensation was agonizing but she pushed through it. She could feel her daughter's head.

"Come on, one more, one more."

She breathed and pushed again. For a moment, she felt like there was fire in between her leg and then it subsided.

"We've got her head out," the doctor said.

They quickly suctioned the baby's nose and mouth.

"Thank god?" Olivia said, relieved, "I don't think I could do that again."

"You did it champ!" Fitz said.

"Not yet, not yet-" the doctor said.

"Come on doc, let her have this," Fitz said.

Olivia smiled even though the burning sensation was dizzying.

"Come on, let's get these shoulders out, gimme another big push. 3-2-1.."

Olivia inhaled and pushed again, as hard as she could and moments later her daughter's shoulder were out and the doctor pulled her out, upon realizing she was alert and had a healthy color, she placed her on Olivia's chest.

There was no feeling in the world that could describe finally getting to meet her newborn baby and to finally feel her in her arms. The tears immediately began flowing, she looked up to Fitz to see what he was doing and he just seemed to be standing staring at them both, awe-strucken.

As Olivia held her daughter against her bare chest, one of the nurses slipped on a soft pink hat on her head and draped a blanket across her back and quickly did an apgar assessment to check heart rate, muscle tone and reflex of the baby while she laid on Olivia chest.

Fitz leaned over and kissed her head softly and ran his index finger down her back and smiled. "Hey there princess," he cooed softly as he gazed at her rosy cheeks.

Her eyes were still closed. Olivia watched the entire interaction, smiling happily. It was hard to remember a time when she felt that much raw joy and contentment.

"Hi sweet girl," were her first words to her daughter, "how are you? I reckon you're a bit tired after the long day we've had," Olivia said as she leaned down a kissed her forehead.

Fitz kissed his daughter's hand again and placed his finger in her palm just to feel her tiny hand and fingers.

"She's gorgeous," he said, amused. She looked just like her mother, with her chubby cheeks and already pouty lips, he felt was a cruel joke on him. He couldn't love one and not the other, it was going to be impossible.

"Come on dad, time to cut the cord, it's done it's job."

Fitz kissed his daughter's hand gently and waited for them to hand him the clamp scissors, he already felt the tears coming. The nurse helped position the baby and then another nurse handed his the clam scissors and showed him where to cut.

"Right there dad," the doctor said.

Fitz cut the cord and handed the scissor back to the nurse.

"Good job," Olivia said, congratulating him. She noticed his watery eyes but didn't say anything, she knew it might only make him uncomfortable.

Fitz walked back to her, to stay by her side. They were both so fascinated by the baby that before they knew it, she'd delivered her placenta, the doctor had inserted the iud, sewn up her vaginal tears and cleaned her up.

Once she was cleaned up, she decided she was ready to breastfeed to further bond with her baby.

The doula helped her position the baby and then she patiently waited for her baby to latch on.

"Come on sweet girl, give it a try," Olivia said.

Fitz stood watching, fascinated.

"Lily," Olivia said as she looked up at Fitz, "do you like that? Lilly?"

"Yeah, we should nickname her Rosie though, for her rosy cheeks."

"Lily Rose Grant?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, Lily Rose Grant, that's a pretty baller name," Fitz teased.

Olivia chuckled, "Lily Rose Grant, blink twice if you hate that name," she said to Lily, trying to get her to open her eyes. Lily didn't move her eyes.

"I guess she loves it," Olivia said with a smile.

Disclaimer- I have never given birth and so I thoroughly researched the delivery experience in order to write it in such detail but I know every birth is different and so I did the best I could. Enjoy and as usual let me know your thoughts.


	23. Chapter 23

Two days later.

Fitz, with Olivia's hand wrapped around his shoulder, helped her to walk slowly to the couch. He rested her lightly against the cushion and then dropped her hospital bag by her feet. Trevor came in seconds later with with Lily sleeping quietly in her carseat.

"There," Olivia said, pointing to the coffee table in front of her.

Trevor placed the carseat on the table gently and then stepped out of the way.

"I'll be outside the door," Trevor said as he walked to the foyer.

"You can go home for the night," Fitz said. It was almost 8pm.

Fitz walked to the kitchen and washed his hands and then sat on the sofa beside Olivia, who was looking through her hospital bag.

"What are you looking for he asked?"

"My medicine."

"Okay, do you want me to take her to her nursery?"

"Yes, thank you, I'll be right behind you."

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll just take my time."

"Okay."

Fitz unlocked the strap on the car seat and pulled the handle back and then lifted a sleeping Lily into his arms and cradled her.

"Hey, my sweet baby," he whispered.

Lily briefly opened her grey-blue eyes and then closed them. The nurse told them that her eye color would get more pigment in the months to come.

Olivia got up slowly from the couch. Even though she was on pain medication, she still felt extremely sore and she also didn't expect to have such a hard time using the bathroom after giving birth, just the thought of having to pee caused her unease and discomfort due to the vaginal tears.

She walked to the kitchen and washed her hands and then took her time walking up the steps to Lily's nursery. When she arrived, she saw Fitz standing over the crib, staring at Lily, smiling.

"How is she?" Olivia asked.

"I tried to take the pacifier from her but she wouldn't let it go," he replied, still staring a Lily, who was laying on her back in her pink onesie with her pink pacifier. He ran his index finger across feathery brown hair.

"What bathroom should I use?" he asked.

"Downstairs," she responded.

While at the hospital, he had Megan, his assistant, drop off quite a few of his clothes at the apartment when he realized that there was no way that he was going to be away from Lily once they left the hospital. There were alot of things he didn't even know he needed to consider before Lily was born, now he was figuring it out it as they went.

"What time does the baby nurse come tomorrow?"

"9, I think," Olivia responded.

"Okay, well, she's asleep so I'm gonna go grab a shower."

Olivia nodded, "okay, I'll be here, I think she'll wake soon."

"Alright."

Olivia didn't know where they stood now that she'd given birth. He was being helpful, extremely helpful, but not as intimate and affectionate as he'd been during labor and that both saddened and disappointed her but she also didn't think he'd come around so easily, in that sense, she wasn't surprised, however he went far and beyond what she expected him to be as a father even though it had only been a few days.

She walked over to the crib and stared down at Lily, "hey love," she said with a smile. "let's get your monitor setup."

She turned on the camera inside the mobile over the crib and then checked the feed on the app on her phone. She had a few other cameras in the room that she turned on, all of which she could stream to her phone. Once she was done, she took the baby monitor and went back to the living room to grab her hospital bag and unpack her things in her bedroom. Afterwards, she took a big blanket and some of her pillows and brought it back down the couch in the living room where Fitz would be sleeping. She wasn't really comfortable with him sleeping on her couch because it was so open but the only other option was her bedroom since her other two spare rooms were turned into Lily's nursery and a storage room for her fabrics and sewing tools. Fitz insisted on sleeping on the couch and so she obliged. She spread the blanket over the couch and rested the pillows near the arm rest where his head would go.

As she was finishing up on the couch, Fitz emerged from hallway, naked, except for the towel tied around his waist.

"Do you know where my stuff is?" he asked, "I feel like I probably should've figured this out before I went to go bathe."

Olivia turned around to the sound of his voice.

"Um," she scratched her temple, she'd just given birth, her vagina was just beginning to heal, some parts numb, some parts painful, and she could barely pee straight, the last thing she wanted to see was him naked, no matter how good he looked. "I actually forgot to ask Natalia where she put it but it's probably in your bathroom, there's a closet to the side."

The three scars on his chest that he'd acquired during their time stranded in Indonesia were almost in invisible, which meant he'd been removing them by laser treatment.

"Alright thanks, I'll check."

As he turned around and walked back to the bathroom, she noticed a fresh scar across his back. Fresh in the sense that, it wasn't there the last time she'd seen him naked, though the scar itself, had been there long enough to have healed fully. The wound was definitely a knife wound and it ran slant across his back.

She turned around quickly, she didn't want him to feel her staring or know she saw it or maybe he didn't care if she saw it, after all, he was shirtless.

Seeing the wound got her thinking about how he could've come by it. She thought that maybe he got it during a mission but it wouldn't make sense because he usually wore way too much armor for someone to get a knife close enough to injure him. The more she thought about it, the more she began to wonder why he really left the deltas, which she'd never really understood. She knew how much he loved, maybe not loved, but he was certainly comfortable heading the deltas, he felt like it was what he was meant to do in his life, he told her so himself, so she was puzzled when she'd initially found out he left to go and run his father's company, it didn't seem like him.

She thought about the wound, it was long and seemed to have been deep, a plain knife couldn't have possibly cause an injury like that, it had to have been some sort of dagger or even more likely a sword. Akio was the only person she knew to use a sword, more specifically, a very sharp katana.

She shook her head, the thought was ridiculous. "Akio would never hurt him," she said to herself.

But something still didn't feel right. If everything was okay, why did he leave? The answer was obvious: he'd left because of her but she didn't want to admit that.

As she stood in the livingroom, Lily began to fuss on the monitor. She grabbed the monitor and her phone and went back to the nursery. She quickly walked to the crib and picked her up, resting her against her chest as she hushed her. Lily had the tendency to shake, frantically as she cried, which was unsettling to Olivia at first, but the nurse told her it was nothing to worry about.

"Hey my little Lily flower, it's okay, you're hungry? Mum's gonna feed you right now," she cooed.

She walked over to the rocking armchair with Lily and sat down. She position her in her arms and then pulled down her shirt and slipped her breast into Lily's mouth and once she stopped crying and began drinking, Olivia relaxed into chair and rocked back and forth slowly as Lily fed with her eyes closed.

"Did I hear Lily crying," Fitz said as he walked into the nursery.

"Yeah, she just woke up, she was hungry."

"Oh, I figured, she's been sleeping for a while."

He walked over to her and stood by the window.

"Lucky's flying over tomorrow to see Lily. He's thinks he's her godfather, just don't argue with him about it, he'll shut up."

"Alright, how's he been though?"

"Good, he's actually at the company now."

"He works at your company?"

"Yeah, he just started, he loves it, it'll fade."

"What does he do?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out, I just made a title up and gave it to him."

After a few minutes, Olivia switched Lily over to the other breast and after Lily had her fill, she fell asleep with Olivia's nipple in her mouth. Once Olivia realized she was sleeping, she pulled her breast from Lily's mouth and wiped the milk from her chin then laid her against her chest and burped her. After Lily burped, she got up and laid her in the crib on her back.

"Fitz, can I show you something?"

"Yeah sure," he said as he walked to the crib.

"There's a camera in her mobile, and you can stream the footage on your phone, there's an app and you sign in on my account and you can see everything."

"What app?"

"I can text you the link to download it on your phone."

"Okay, that's actually a really great idea."

"Do you think she's hot, in this long sleeve onesie?" Olivia asked.

"No, she's fine, plus I read somewhere that newborns get cold quickly or did I read that they get hot quickly? I don't remember but she looks comfortable."

"Do you think she's going to be alright, in here, by herself?" Olivia asked.

"I'm gonna hang out here with her, she'll be fine and we also have the monitor."

"I know but it feels weird having her stay in here, I feel like she's too young, I'd rather have her in my bedroom."

"I'm gonna stay with her tonight and I'll wake you when she's hungry or crying and tomorrow we can move her crib into your room and she can stay there."

"Alright," she said with a nod, "in any case, I don't think I'll be able to get much sleep tonight."

Fitz nodded but didn't reply as Olivia headed for the door. He turned his attention to Lily and didn't realize when she stopped and turned around.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Huh?" Fitz said as he looked up.

"I'd like to ask you something?"

Fitz nodded.

"Earlier, when you came out of the bathroom, I saw your back, you had a scar that I'd never seen before, where did you get it?"

"Olivia it's really none of your business."

"It's just a question?" she responded.

"Why were you on antidepressants?"

She didn't answer immediately.

"I just thought that after everything we've been through, with labor, we'd get along better."

"Just because I don't answer one question, doesn't mean we aren't getting along," he responded.

She turned with only a nod in response and walked through the door to her bathroom and closed the door behind her. She turned on the faucet in the tub and set the water warm, she didn't plug the tub because she needed running water. Before she got in the tub, she washed her face and brushed her teeth and then she stripped naked and stepped into the tub quickly so as not to bleed onto the floor after she took her pad off. She'd never bled so much before and she would have been concerned if the doctor hadn't told her it was completely normal so soon after giving birth.

She soaked in the warm running water for a few minutes before she washed off, got out and dressed herself and then went down to the kitchen for an ice pack to put in between her legs to help with the soreness. Before she went back to her bedroom, she stopped in the nursery to check on Fitz and Lily, to find them both sound asleep, Lily in her crib, Fitz on the rocking chair with his feet kicked up on the ottoman. Seeing that they were both okay, she went back to her room with the monitor and laid in bed with the ice pack wrapped in a thin piece of cloth in between her legs until she dozed off.

* * *

By 6:30am the following morning, Lily was awake. She woke twice after Olivia had put her to bed at around 9pm for milk but she otherwise slept peacefully. When Olivia walked to the nursery, Fitz was already there, hushing Lily by the crib

"Morning Rose bud," Fitz said, he'd gotten there moments before Olivia.

"How long has she been up?" Olivia asked.

"Not long, I just heard her on the monitor-" Fitz got sidetracked as he lifted her from the crib, "She's so light, I feel like I'm holding a shoe or maybe like a bottle of soda, that's what she feels like?"

"What?" Olivia said confused, "she weighed six and a half pounds, that's wee bit more than a bottle of soda, try pushing that out."

"I can only imagine," Fitz said with a chuckle as he rested her against his chest, "morning bud."

Lily looked unimpressed as she pouted and looked at him with semi open eyes.

"Oh god, look at her face," he said to Olivia. "Come look, she looks really annoyed."

Olivia walked over to Fitz to see Lily and smiled when she saw her face.

"She looks really mad, she's definitely ready for her milk."

"You want to feed her, I'll get her bath ready and her diaper and clothes and stuff."

Olivia gently took her from Fitz's arms. "Thanks."

She sat on the rocking chair as she fed Lily, Fitz pulled out a long sleeve onesie from her drawer with socks and diaper to dress her once she finished her sponge bath and then he went to Olivia's bathroom down the hall and gauge the water for her baby bathtub.

Once he was done, he brushed his teeth in his bathroom downstairs and then walked back to the nursery.

"Whenever you're ready, the bath is set."

"Okay, she just finishing up on this boob, she has one more to go. She's a slow drinker."

Fitz decided to wait by the changing table as he tried to think of anything else he needed to do.

"She doesn't have a towel, for when she's finished her shower-not shower, bath, she's three days old she can't shower, but I should get her a towel," Fitz said, thinking out loud.

"Yeah, she'll need a receiving blanket," Olivia said.

Fitz looked through the drawer for a receiver and brought it to the bathroom and then went back to the nursery.

"She pooped," Olivia said. She was still feeding her.

"Can I try to change her this time?"

"Sure."

When Olivia finished breastfeeding Lily, she brought her over to the changing table. Fitz pulled off her socks and unpinned her onesie and then he opened her diaper.

"Wow, look at me, changing a newborn's diaper," he announced proudly.

"You're doing good," Olivia said.

"I'm a good student, what can I say."

"Oh, get over yourself," Olivia joked.

Fitz lifted Lily's legs and used the wipes to clean her up and once he was done, Olivia took her onesie completely off and threw out the diaper then they took her to bathroom and gave her a light sponge bath together.

By 8am, Lily was bathed, fed and lying quietly in her swing with her pacifier, Olivia had showered and brushed her teeth while Fitz watched Lily and once she was done he went outside to buy them breakfast. She also waited on the baby nurse to arrive, though now she was wondering just how much she would need a baby nurse, they'd been doing fine so far.

Under usual circumstances, her staff would come at 9am but today only Natalia would come to the apartment. Marita, Margaret, Simone and George (her newest assistant) would be at the showroom. Over the course of the past two weeks, they delivered a few of the dresses and materials they were working on to the showroom which is where they would be working for at least a few weeks. Olivia wanted to get them out of the house because Lily was so young and it worked out perfectly since Fitz was going to be staying at the apartment.

As she sat on the couch with Lily, her cell phone rang, it was Fitz.

"Hello?"

"Uh...you said you wanted what?"

"Bacon and eggs with alot of pancake syrup on it."

"Oh yeah, that's what it was, okay, anything else?"

"Um, oh, belgian waffles, with whipped cream and strawberries and maybe blueberries, if not, it's okay."

"Okay, that sounds more like you," Fitz said as he hung up.

Olivia hung up as well and rested her phone on the coffee table. She looked over at Lily, who was staring up at her curiously from her swing.

"Look at you, my little Lily flower," Olivia leaned over and pulled Lily's pacifier from her mouth. Lily just stared at her, "you're gonna be just like your father, aren't you?"

She slipped the pacifier back in her mouth and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you so much," Olivia said with a smile as if Lily could understand her.

She walked to her bedroom to grab her laptop and then went back to the couch to sit and reply to emails.

Half an hour later, Fitz was walking down the hall to Olivia's apartment with two bags of breakfast food.

He was feeling uncomfortable about their talk the night before. He felt like he might have come off more hostile than he intended even though he still had no intention of telling her about his scar. Lily was only three days old and he was trying to figure out how to navigate the boundaries of their relationship, ex-lovers with a very complicated past but parents of a child, he needed to find a happy place, a comfortable place, where they could both function without awkwardness or farce.

He opened the door with his key and headed straight to the living room where he found Olivia on the couch. He walked over and placed the food on the coffee table.

"Thank you," Olivia said.

"Don't worry about it." he turned to Lily, "hey buddy."

"Which one is mine?" Olivia asked.

"I'm pretty sure I got them mixed up, just check inside."

Olivia looked inside one of the bags and saw waffles in a clear top container, that was hers. She handed Fitz the other bag as he sat on the other side of the couch.

Olivia opened her plate and dug in. Fitz watched her eat for a while before he spoke.

"So, we're okay right, after last night."

Olivia stopped eating and licked the whipped cream from her top lip, "yeah."

"I want us to be good, I hope I didn't come off too...curt."

"We're good."

"Great," he replied.

Fitz nodded and leaned back in his chair and began eating.

"So does this mean you're going to tell me where you got that scar?" Olivia said, trying to push her luck for an answer.

"Why is it such a big deal to you?"

Olivia sighed, "I don't know, I just, I can't help but think…whatever...it doesn't matter, you're not going to tell me so it makes no sense to speculate."

Fitz didn't have to think very hard before he got what she was struggling to say out loud.

"I got the scar in a fight on a mission. I get in fights all the time, this is no different."

Nothing about his tone or demeanor led her to believe he was telling the truth but she decided not to push him because depending on how bad the truth was, maybe she didn't really want to know.

Fitz's cell phone rang, putting the conversation to a halt.

"Where are you?" Fitz said, answering the phone.

The doorbell chimed simultaneously. Olivia went to answer it, to find Natalia, Marita, Margaret and Simone standing in the doorway with gifts.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here, I thought you were suppose to be at the showroom, well, except for Natalia."

"Oh, we just wanted to drop these off for the baby and say congratulations," Marita said, speaking for everyone.

"Oh really, you shouldn't have."

"Don't be silly, of course we would," Natalia said.

Olivia stepped aside to let them in with their gifts.

"So, how is she doing?" Marita asked.

"She's such a good baby," Olivia said, "well, so far, I don't want to jinx it."

"Where is she?" Margaret asked.

"Living room with her father," Olivia answered, "you can go take a look. Wash your hands first of course."

They removed their shoes and rested the gifts on the kitchen counter then washed washed their hands and went to the living room.

"Oh my gosh, she's precious," Marita practically screamed and leaned down and kissed Lily on the cheek.

Fitz's mouth fell open in shock and horror.

"No-no-no- don't kiss her."

Olivia felt the same way and was glad she didn't have to say it.

Marita looked at him a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I just got so excited."

"I understand that, but just no kissing."

"Okay," Marita responded.

The mood in the room got a little somber as they took turns just waving to Lily and saying hi and then Olivia walked them back to the door.

"Thank you so much for coming," she said.

"No problem," Simone said as they headed out.

Olivia went back to the living room to find Fitz wiping Lily's cheek with a wet wipe and couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't believe she actually kissed her. Can you believe she actually kissed her," Fitz said incredulously.

"I know, that was...odd."

"Odd? You mean disgusting! I almost body slammed that poor lady just from shock."

The house phone rang. Natalia answered and then informed her that the baby nurse was on her way up. When the nurse came up, Natalia let her inside and led her to the bathroom to wash her hands and then brought her to Olivia and Fitz to begin the day.

* * *

By 1pm, Fitz went down to the lobby to get Lucky.

"Hey dad," Lucky greeted.

He was wearing a very well tailored suit, which almost made Fitz laugh because he'd never seen Lucky so well dressed before.

"Hey Lucky," Fitz said as he attempted to give him a half hug but Lucky pushed him off.

"Don't crease the suit man, this is a Tom Ford, three piece, two button, made in Italy," Lucky said as he stepped back, "but wait, let me ask you something: I look good, don't I? I'm wearing the hell outta this suit."

Fitz laughed and shook his head, "yeah, you look good."

"Yeah, I realized that when you walk around in a suit all day, people treat you different, it's actually been pretty great," Lucky said.

"Oh yeah?"

"I know but enough about me, how's the life of a parent?"

"Different," he replied as they walked to the elevator.

"Does she cry a lot?"

"No, she's actually a pretty good baby all though, I'm not sure what a bad baby is, but I heard Olivia say that earlier so I'm saying that now."

Lucky chuckled heartily, "wow, look at you in dad mode, you actually kinda look different."

"How?" Fitz asked as they stepped unto the elevator.

"Older," Lucky resplied.

"Fuck you," Fitz said with a chuckle.

They walked out of the elevator once it arrived on their floor and headed towards Olivia's apartment.

"Don't be weird," Fitz warned as they walked inside the apartment and kicked off their shoes.

As the walked from the foyer to the kitchen, they saw Olivia, Natalia and the baby nurse at the kitchen island.

"Hey Liv, it's good to see you," Lucky said.

"Hi Lucky," Olivia responded with a smile.

She was surprised when he walked over and gave her a hug, she was almost positive Fitz had told him negative things about her and she was expecting him to be at the very least-a little standoffish.

"Wait-so how is it that she gets a hug but you pushed me off?" Fitz asked, jokingly.

"Always about you huh? Where is my goddaughter?" Lucky replied.

"She's asleep in the nursery," Olivia responded.

"Let me take you to her," Fitz said.

"Cool," Lucky replied as he followed Fitz up the stairs, Olivia stayed downstairs with Natalia and the baby nurse because she didn't want to intrude on them.

Halfway up the steps Lucky realized Olivia wasn't following them.

"Isn't Liv coming?" he asked Fitz.

"I don't know, maybe she's talking to the baby nurse or something."

"Oh okay," Lucky said with a shrug.

They continued walking until they reached the nursery and Fitz led the way inside.

"There she is," Fitz said proudly as he stopped in front of the crib.

Olivia had wrapped Lily in her swaddle blanket for her nap.

"Holy shit, she looks just like Olivia, just like the in the pictures you sent me."

"I know, you can imagine how much fun that is for me."

"Have you changed a diaper?"

"Yeah, I learned how to do all that stuff at the hospital, by the way, the key to taking care of a baby is patience."

"And what about the crying, you said she's a good baby?"

"The only time she really cries is when she's hungry, when she's hungry, it's like she'll fucking tackle anyone that in between her and Olivia's nipple."

Lucky cackled and shook his head.

"You're stupid."

They spent a few minutes in the nursery before they went back downstairs to find Olivia on the couch working on a half-finished dress on a mannequin.

"Woah Liv, what are you doing?" Fitz asked as they walked over.

"I'm working."

"So soon, you gave birth four days ago."

"I know but I have clients and it's not like I'm running around, I'm just sitting here sewing and cutting and...so and so."

"Yeah but don't you have your staff to make the dresses?"

"I do but there are particular parts of the dress that I need to do myself, only because there's a certain way I envisioned it and sometimes I can't explain it so I like to do it myself to make sure it's exactly as I planned."

Fitz shrugged, "okay well..I know I'm not a fashion expert but it's nice."

Olivia smiled, "thanks."

Fitz phone rang, it was Megan.

"Sorry, let me take this," he said as he stepped off. Lucky sat on the couch, opposite Olivia.

"She's a cutie by the way, muy linda."

"Thank you, she takes after her father."

"No, she actually looks just like you."

"Okay, I admit that," Olivia said with a smile, "but she has her father's eyes."

Lucky stayed at the apartment until a little after 5pm when he began preparing to leave. Fitz spent the evening on and off the phone dealing with an unforeseen work issue.

The same pesky question about Fitz's back had been bothering her and she figured if Fitz wasn't going to tell her, maybe Lucky would so while Fitz was in the kitchen on the phone, she saw her opening.

"Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure, what's up."

"How's Fitz been? The last few months?"

"Why do you ask? Is he being weird?" Lucky asked.

"Well...no, I was just worried about him."

"He's fine," Lucky said as he stood up, "He's tough! How are you? Are you good?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Yeah well, I'm gonna get out of here 'cause Fitz is never gonna get off the phone and I'm tired of waiting." He leaned over to Lily in her swing. "I'll see you in Cali in a few weeks mi amor," he said to Lily who looked at him with curious eyes, the way she did with everyone.

"Bye Liv," he said to Olivia again.

"Bye," Olivia said with a wave of her hand.

Lucky walked to the kitchen to wait for Fitz and then once Fitz got off his call, Fitz walked him down to his driver.

* * *

It was just after midnight, when Fitz walked to Olivia's bedroom, where Lily was now sleeping.

Olivia was standing by the bassinet, in the the mostly silent, dimly lit room. He'd heard crying on the baby monitor but it most certainly wasn't Lily.

"Liv?" he called from the doorway of her bedroom.

She wiped her eye with her shirt sleeve.

"Olivia what's going on?"

"Nothing."

He walked over to her by the bassinet..

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Olivia, come on..you're crying, obviously you're not fine."

"No, I am, I'm fine."

Fitz, was now inches away from her by the bassinet, he rested her arm over her shoulder and tried to console her.

"Come on, talk to me."

She rolled her eyes, mostly at herself for feeling utterly ridiculous.

"I don't know, I just thought that now that she's here, maybe I wouldn't feel so sad all the time."

"What?"

She wiped her eyes, "I think everyone makes it seem as if a baby fills your world with complete and utter joy and makes you feel whole and it doesn't...because as happy as I am that she's here and as much as I love her, I can't help but feel...overwhelmed because no matter how much joy or love I feel, it's all overshadowed by a feeling sadness and dread."

She look up at Fitz who looked like he was putting pieces of a puzzle together in his head and she took it to mean that he might cynical or confused.

"When did the doctor prescribe you antidepressants for this?" he asked.

She wasn't sure where she expected the conversation to go but now she didn't feel comfortable.

"I'm sorry, you can imagine just how silly I feel talking about this."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"You're gonna have to find a way to let go of this, you can't be stuck in a perpetual state of dread forever because of what happened, and yes, I wish you would have told me about Scott, I really really wish you did, I think I would've had an easier time getting over all this if Scott made it out alive, but, it was Scott, you know, my only brother and so it was hard but we can't reverse time. Now if you want to talk about it and maybe get it off your chest because I know you don't really have anyone to talk to, not about this anyway, then I'm all ears but if not then we don't have to talk about it again." Fitz said, he knew that was what she wanted to hear.

"I-" the offer was a really good one but she was still hesitant, she didn't want to open up herself to him, just to be judged, even if he didn't do it on purpose.

She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"-I had a really hard time after everything that happened and- after you let me go, apart from all the guilt about everything, I was so afraid, I kept thinking that all the people I'd ever crossed were coming for me, it's happened before and I barely survived and this time I just felt even more vulnerable because I was pregnant,"she covered her face, embarrassed at herself.

"Liv, it's okay."

"I know, I know, I just feel so silly because I know how much my actions affected your life and no matter how hard a time I had after you let me go, I'm sure you had a worse time."

"You don't have to be ashamed of your feelings, I think- looking back I was very hard on you because I was so angry, even before everything happened I did and said things that were wrong and...I'm really sorry. I would never want anyone to do or say to Lily the things I did and said to you, no matter what justifications I thought I had to do it."

"Please don't apologize- you're gonna make me feel worse."

"I was wrong, the problem is that when you're just functioning on anger all the time, it's kind of hard to see how your actions affect other people."

"After everything I've done-"

"Olivia, I'm apologizing to you, just accept it."

She wasn't quite ready to accept his apology until she told him everything she'd done.

"I came to the base because my father and I made a deal that if I was able to help him take you down, then that would be my last job and of course he'd said that before and it never really turned out to be true but I agreed anyway. Throughout the entire time, I knew what needed to be done, whenever you'd do something that I thought was cruel or rude, I'd silently celebrate your demise and then whenever you surprised me or risked your life for me or someone else I'd wonder if I'd actually be able to do it." She paused. "It wasn't until after we had sex for the first time, I know it sounds cliche but we spent all that time on the island and I don't know, when we left that's probably when I realized that maybe I had affection for you, maybe it wasn't just attraction and I wouldn't be able to hurt in the way that I planned to, even when we fought or argued after that I knew that I couldn't do it and then when I found out I was pregnant I knew that I needed to talk to my father, I didn't know what I was going to say at the time, I just knew I had to find a way to convince him to stop. He killed Scott before I was able to get to him, that was my fault. After it happened, I was so afraid of what you'd do to me when you found out that I panicked and ran. I know it seems like it was some master plan, that I waited until Scott died to get away but it wasn',t I was just scared and I ran. I knew you'd find me eventually but I was hoping when you did, I'd be too pregnant for you to hurt me."

"Is that the reason you kept Lily?"

She nodded slowly, "I knew that if wasn't pregnant you wouldv'e killed me."

"And I would have regretted it for the rest of my life."

She smiled sadly at just how tragic their situation was but she was grateful for an honest conversation.

"I also knew that I wanted a different life, and once I started thinking about the possibility of my own child, my own family, I just couldn't let go of it so I was going to keep her no matter what."

Fitz nodded, "why did you lie to your father, after you left the base and went to D.C?"

"Because I knew you were going to go after him and I wanted him to lose."

"Why?"

"He threw me under the bus, he killed Scott and your father, he didn't tell me and he didn't care that I might be the one that had to face the consequences, I might be the one to get tortured or beaten or killed, he'd done it so many times before and I was just tired of it and I also didn't want him anywhere near my child so I did what I felt I had to do to protect myself and my daughter."

"How do you feel that I was the one that killed him?"

"I have to live with it, just like you have to live with it. I've always loved and hated my father with equal measure but I didn't expect to feel the way I felt after his death, I didn't expect to feel so guilty but it doesn't matter, I did what I had to do and so did you."

They stood quietly for for a while.

"Okay," she paused, "now that you know what I did, if you still want to apologize, I'll accept, if not, I'll understand."

"I'm still offering you my apology," Fitz said.

"I'll accept your apology if you tell me about your back."

He shrugged, "are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Okay, well," Fitz walked over to the bed and sat on the edge and then laid back and stared at the ceiling, Olivia followed and sat on the edge beside him.

"What happened?" she asked again.

"The deltas weren't very happy after I let you go, some of them were quiet about their discontent, other weren't so quiet but at the time I didn't really care because I wasn't going to stay."

"So you wanted to leave?" Olivia asked.

"No but I but I couldn't stay, apart from the fact that I was so embarrassed, everyone knew what happened, but my feelings aside, Scott might have been my brother but he was also a soldier under my watch, my ignorance led to his death so I wasn't fit to lead them anymore but I couldn't just leave, I needed to take care of a few things first before I resigned. During that time, things got bad, you know, I could see they'd lost respect for me and I couldn't really blame them for that, I expected that. What I didn't expect was that they'd completely turn against me. Not all but most. Led by Jake, turned out he hated me more than I knew."

"I knew how much he hated you, I tried to turn him against, I tried to make him hate you more."

"Well," Fitz said, swallowing the lump in his throat, he still felt some resentment, "he hated you too, threatened to go after you, to kill you after you left and I couldn't let that happen, you must've been about 3 maybe 4 months pregnant at the time, a sort of silent mutiny went on for a while until it finally came to a head and we fought, by then he'd turned half the deltas against me. As we were fighting, one of his guys came from behind and sliced my back open and then Akio joined the fight to help me and then one by one everyone picked a side until we were all fighting each other and-"

Fitz got cut off when Olivia got up and stormed off crying.

"Olivia?"

He got up and followed her and only a couple steps behind when she went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Olivia can you open the door."

She didn't respond but he could hear her crying.

"I didn't tell you this to make you feel guilty, I told you because- well I probably shouldn't have told you but you did ask."

He stood at the bathroom door for a few minutes hoping she'd open the door, he could hear the occasional sniffle and blow of the nose from behind the door.

"Lily's crying," he said after a while.

"No, she's not," Olivia answered.

"Yes, she is, you don't have the monitor so how do you know?"

Olivia sighed and unlocked the door. Once Fitz heard the lock click, he twisted the knob and open the door. Olivia was sitting on the floor with tissue in her hand.

"Lily's not crying, is she?"

"Nope, she's sleeping like a baby," Fitz responded and stooped beside her on the ground.

"Can I give you a hug," she asked.

Fitz leaned in so Olivia could hug him.

"I'm so sorry," she said as she leaned her head against his shoulder, "I don't know how to fix this but I'll make it up you."

Fitz eased back from the hug after a few moments.

"You went through 24 hours of labor to give birth to Lily, let's call it a truce," he offered then he helped her up from the floor.

"Are you good now, we can never speak about this again."

Olivia was doubtful that it would never come up again but she nodded in agreement.


	24. Chapter 24

The next afternoon.

2:15pm

Lily was screaming as Olivia rocked her. They'd just came back home from Lily's first doctor's appointment where everything went well, so she wasn't sure why Lily was crying so hysterically.

"What's wrong with her?" Olivia asked.

"Let me hold her," Fitz offered as he walked over.

Olivia placed Lily in his arms.

"It's okay, sweet baby, it's okay."

Lily's screaming slowly began to subside.

"You're kidding me?" Olivia said, incredulously.

"I've got the magic touch, what can I say," Fitz joked

Olivia ran her finger across Lily's cheek.

"I did all the hard work Lily and your father just swoops in and takes all the credit and you're letting him," Olivia scolded jokingly.

Fitz rested Lily against his chest and tapped against her back lightly, burping her.

"I was thinking that we should get some pictures of her, I was going to have my assistant find a photographer who could come in a couple days and take some portraits, you know, just so we could have them."

"I think that's a good idea, it'll be nice to have professional pictures and not just ones we take on our phone."

Lily burped.

"There you go," Fitz said, "get it all out." he kissed her against her hair and held her up in front of him, "get it all out baby, get it all out," he cooed to Lily, who seemed thoroughly unimpressed. She looked at him, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Olivia do you have any idea how much she looks like you, it's the weirdest thing."

"You think so, Natalia and the nurse said the same thing but I don't know."

"Are you kidding me, you're twins." he rested Lily against his chest.

Olivia chuckled and walked back to Lily's changing table to get her a onesie, she wanted to wipe her down and change her.

"So, what's going on with the realtor, have you made any decisions, time's running out."

As he spoke, he felt something wet on his chest and realized that Lily puked some of her milk on him.

"Lily, come on," he said with a chuckle.

"I'll change her," Olivia said.

Fitz walked over with Lily and placed her on the changing table.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm glad we had that talk, I just feel so much better."

"No...I meant with your body after giving birth but I mean...that too I guess."

"Oh...awkward" she said slightly embarrassed, "...well I feel a little better everyday, I can't wait to start working out again, I can't walk around with this gut, it looks like I'm 4 months pregnant," she complained.

"You'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say, you didn't walk around with a bowling ball in your stomach and then had to push it out."

"Luckily, right? God forbid, I ruined this tight bod," he teased.

"You're so silly."

He pulled off his shirt with the puke stain on chest.

"I'm gonna go change, I'll be right back."

"I'll be here," she said as she unbuttoned Lily's onesie.

Once she had the onesie off, she changed her wet diaper and wiped Lily off with a warm cloth.

"Lily, you're a total traitor by the way," she whispered as she kissed Lily's stomach.

"I heard that," Fitz said as he walked inside the nursery, in a clean shirt. "By the way Natalia asked me to tell you she's going to lunch."

"Okay."

Olivia dressed Lily in her onesie and then picked her up and handed her to Fitz.

"You're babysitting, I have a corset I have to finish."

"Okay," Fitz said as took Lily and rested her against his chest, using his arms to support her back and head "but we're gonna hang out in your bedroom, I wanna watch tv."

"No problem at all, do you need anything to eat?"

"No, I'm good for now, I'll probably go get some take out later though."

She nodded.

Fitz took the pacifier from the changing table and slipped it into Lily's mouth then he walked to Olivia's bedroom. Olivia went downstairs to finish working. The baby nurse kept herself busy washing Lily's clothes and tidying her nursery, there wasn't much to do.

After having not heard from Fitz or Lily after an hour, Olivia went up to her bedroom, to find Fitz asleep on her bed with Lily sleeping on her back, slightly cradled by his side.

She took Lily from the bed and placed her in her bassinet and then went back down the living room. An hour, Lily was crying over the monitor. As Olivia was getting ready to go upstairs to get her, Fitz emerged at the top of the staircase with Lily cradled in his arms.

"She's starving," he said as he descended the steps.

Olivia untied her robe, as Fitz made his way over to her and rested Lily in her arms and Olivia quickly began nursing her. She tried to nurse Lily about every two hours because the baby nurse told her she could never nurse too often, only too little.

Fitz sat on the couch beside them.

"So, what about the realtor, have you decided on what to do?" he asked, remembering that he hadn't gotten an answer from earlier.

"No. not yet."

"You need to make a decision, we have like three weeks left, which now that I think about it, is no time at all, your probably going to have to stay by the house or something if this isn't sorted out in time."

Staying by Fitz's house sounded both exciting and terrifying at the same time.

"I'll email her tomorrow."

"Olivia, you need to get on this-"

"Okay, I'll call her after I've nursed Lily."

Fitz decided to leave it there.

"You want me to burp her when your done," he said.

"No, I've got it."

When Olivia finished nursing Lily, she position her upright against her chest and gently tapped her back.

"I love how when she's nursing, she curls her toes and balls her fists, is breastmilk that good?"

Olivia chuckled, "I've tasted it, it's actually not bad."

"You've tasted your own milk?"

"Yes, I needed to know what I was feeding my child."

"Wow," Fitz said, "you've piqued my interest. I wanna taste it, I feel like I'm missing out."

"Hmmm," Olivia said, "I don't know, are you sure?"

"Apart from my request being really weird, I don't see why not."

"Well, get a spoon...I guess."

Fitz got up and went to the kitchen to grab a spoon, he was oddly excited.

"Where's the baby nurse?" he asked.

"I sent her home, Natalia too, there was nothing left to do."

"Good," he said as he down again.

Once Lily burped, Olivia handed her to Fitz and took the spoon.

"Turn around," she said.

"I watched you give birth less than a week ago, now you're afraid for me to see your nipple, I just saw it when you were nursing Lily."

"I know but this is different, turn around."

"Alright, alright," Fitz said as he turned around.

Olivia pulled down her shirt and began squeezing drops of her breast milk unto the spoon.

Fitz turned around slightly.

"Turn around!" Olivia said.

Fitz turned back around, "I've done way worst things to your breasts, don't act like you've forgotten," he mumbled.

"Quiet," she scolded but then smiled, she liked the banter, she was actually surprised at how familiar he felt. After their conversation last night, he was being more friendly and funny.

She squeezed enough to fill the spoon with milk and then pulled up her shirt slowly as not to spill the milk then she turned around.

"Here it is."

It had a slightly yellow look, which Fitz didn't expect.

"Why does it look yellowish?"

"The doctor said breast milk changes to fit the baby's need, she said a few days after birth it will be a little yellow, it was a lot more yellow before but it's getting more white now."

Fitz was hesitant.

"Come on."

"You know what, fine, I'll taste a little."

"Okay."

Fitz opened his mouth, and Olivia brought the spoon up to his lips. For the briefest of moment, she found herself thinking about kissing him but then she snapped out of it in time to quickly jam it in his mouth, forcing him to drink the entire amount.

"Ahhh," he squawked, frightening Lily, who began to fuss.

He quickly laid her in Olivia arms and ran to the kitchen to rinse out his mouth.

"You're so dramatic," Olivia said loudly.

Moments later, he emerged from the kitchen.

"It actually wasn't that bad."

"Really, you say that after you spat the whole thing out."

"No, actually you jammed it into my mouth so fast I swallowed it all."

"Good for you," she said with a smile. "I might have actually done you a favor, breastmilk is really good for you."

Fitz sat on the couch and leaned back.

"You wanna give me Lily so you can call the realtor."

"Um...yeah sure."

Fitz took Lily and laid her on his chest. "Hey Rosie bud."

Olivia pulled out her laptop and began emailing the realtor.

"Why don't you call her?" Fitz asked.

"She responds very quickly to emails."

A few minutes later, Rebecca, the realtor, called her cell in response to the email.

Fitz listened keenly as Olivia conversed with Rebecca, he was getting the feeling that maybe she was trying to delay moving to California and he hoped that wasn't the case because they'd made a deal and for him, that part was non-negotiable, he wanted Lily in California.

When Olivia hung up, she turned to Fitz.

"She said it's newly renovated and ready to moved into, if I purchase it cash, I can avoid escrow."

"Which one?"

"The bel-air mansion, it's a gorgeous home but I just feel so weird buying a home without seeing it, the pictures are lovely but it's different seeing pictures versus being there in person," she shrugged, "I don't know."

"Didn't you know all this already and I've been using Rebecca for years and she's a little scared of me, if she gives you the okay to buy this house then trust me, it's a great house."

"So you think I should just get it?"

"Yeah, who cares, if you get there and you don't like it the worst that could happen is that you stay there a few months then put it on the market and buy a new place, who gives a fuck, we're rich."

He stood up with Lily, "just call Rebecca and tell her to make them an offer so we can get the ball rolling, I just really want all this stuff out of the way before we head back."

"Okay," Olivia responded.

Fitz headed up the stairs as Olivia dialed Rebecca to relay Fitz's message.

* * *

4 days later.

"Okay, so, here's my thing, I'm not too sure about the flash and her eyes," Fitz said to the photographer.

"Flash doesn't hurt babies eyes, I'm a child photographer, I can assure you it doesn't," the man replied.

"Mmm...okay," Fitz said skeptically.

"Fitz, can you please just let him do his job," Olivia said.

"Alright, I said okay."

The photographer snapped another picture of Lily in her crib. He had his studio light set up in the nursery, since they decided it best to take the pictures at home.

"Come on Lily, give me a little smile," the photographer said, out of practice and not necessarily a need for her to smile.

Lily didn't budge.

"She has a resting bitch face," Olivia joked.

Lily was wrapped in a cream swaddle blanket. She had her stuffed animals tucked around her.

"She's just a professional, that's all," Fitz responded.

"Oh god, hopefully, she doesn't grow up and her only aspiration is to be a model, can you imagine."

"Tell me about," Fitz agreed.

"Okay, I want to get some pictures with mom," the photographer said.

"Oh, no, no, no, I'm fat, I'm bloated, my hair is all frizzy, there's no way I'm going in front of a camera."

"Come on, not true, you're gorgeous, if you weren't Lily wouldn't be here," he joked.

"No, I'm not going," Olivia said, blushing and hoping it wasn't obvious.

Fitz took her hand and pulled her over to the crib.

"Stop, come on."

"Fine," Olivia said.

"Do you mind holding her," the photographer said.

Olivia picked Lily and turned her to the camera.

"Hold your face against hers," the photographer.

"Eh-," she hesitated, "I have La Mer cream on my face and I don't want it getting on her face."

"Okay, just hold it as close as possible without it touching," the photographer said.

Olivia followed his instructions.

"Smile," the photographer said.

Olivia gave him a small smile.

"Smile like you were poor and just won the lotto the day before you were evicted," Fitz said.

"That's very specific," Olivia said with a chuckle as she smiled a little wider.

"Okay, you look wonderful," the photographer said as he began snapping pictures. "Come on, kiss her cheek," the photographer said. "Pull your hair behind your ear, it's hiding your face." Olivia pulled her hair behind her ear, from her face and smiled, hoping the pictures wouldn't look too bad because she had no makeup on.

"Okay, can I have some with dad now," the photographer said.

Fitz walked over and took Lily. he didn't need instructions from the photographer, instead he immediately began making silly poses and faces with Lily in his arms.

Olivia laughed.

A few minutes later, the photographer called Olivia over for a family portrait.

"Come on mom, let's have you, dad and baby in a family picture."

Olivia never got used to the idea of them as a family, it still felt weird.

She walked over to Fitz and Lily and stood for the pictures. After a couple of shots it was over.

"I think we've got it," he said.

"Can I see the photos," Olivia said.

"Sure."

The photographer walked over with his camera and showed Olivia the photos he'd just snapped moments earlier. She was genuinely surprised at how great they looked, they weren't fussy, just simple photos of their little family together.

"Fitz, do you want to have a look?" she asked.

"No, I'm sure they're great," he said as he was making faces at Lily.

"No, come on, take a look."

He sighed, not in an annoyed way, more like a petulant child and then walked over to them to look at the photos.

As the photographer, flipped through the photos, Fitz wonder what Olivia's problem was. She looked utterly gorgeous in every single photo and yet it didn't seem as though she was aware of that, which was a stark contrast to when he'd first met her. He wondered if maybe it was the effects of having just given birth, if that were the case, perhaps it would be temporary but he worried more that it might have been that after everything that had happened after the past several months she could no longer look at herself and see beauty. He hoped the later wasn't the case.

"So when can we get them?" Olivia asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"In a week, I'll have them printed and digital form for you," the photographer responded.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it, you were lovely."

"Oh, no problem, it was good working with you."

Olivia was about to walk over to the crib when Fitz called her.

"Olivia come look, she's sticking her tongue out," he said quickly.

Olivia walked over quickly just in time to see the act.

"I think she's pooping, I think she only does that when she's pooping."

Olivia sniffed her diaper and scrunched her nose.

"Yeah, she pooped."

Olivia took her and laid her on the changing table and began unwrapping her swaddle.

"What are doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nothing really, the movers are coming tomorrow to move all the non essential things to the storage unit in L.A."

"Good, by the way Megan is stopping by tomorrow, I needed to go over some things with her."

"Okay, what time?"

"I don't know 1, maybe."

"Okay."

Olivia changed Lily's diaper and waited as the photographer and his assistant pack up his belongings and when he was finished they both escorted him out to the front door.

* * *

The next afternoon, Olivia sat on the couch sewing together fabrics when Fitz walked down the steps and headed to the door.

"Where's Lily?" Olivia asked.

"She's with the nurse."

"Okay."

Fitz walked to the door and opened it for Megan and then returned with her to the living room.

"Liv, this is Megan."

Olivia turned around and stood to greet Megan.

"Hello, It's so lovely to meet you, I'm Olivia," Olivia said with a wave of her hand.

Megan stretched her hand for a shake, which Olivia join in.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I'm Mr. Grant's assistant- I'm sorry, you probably know that- congratulations on your daughter," Megan said.

"Thank you."

Fitz sat on the couch while Megan sat on the armchair a few feet away. Olivia sat in her spot at the opposite end of the couch with Fitz.

"Okay so I just wanna get this over with."

"Okay, I'll be quick," Megan said as she crossed her legs.

"I need you to sign a few things."

She reached into the her binder and handed Fitz a few documents.

"Pen," Fitz said as he read the documents.

Megan handed him a pen.

"By the way, Cyrus wanted to know if there was anyway you'd make time for a meeting with the ceo of Palmer's oil next-"

"No."

"Okay, I'll let him know. Uhm and also senator Parrish wanted to invite you to a fund-"

"Big fat no to that one."

"-But Cyrus says you need to get familiar with the political class, so he really thinks-"

"No."

"Okay," she said with a chuckle.

"Cyrus is going to schedule a visit to the factory to look at what the engineer are working on, the new bombers are almost ready."

"I have all that info, I know," Fitz responded.

Fitz began signing the documents. Olivia watched from the side of her eye their body language, knowing Fitz, they'd probably had sex already but based on his body language she couldn't tell, he seemed indifferent to her presence and Megan seemed professional. She felt silly for having spent that entire day speculating about their relationship.

Fitz and Megan sat talking, solely about work for almost 15 minutes before Fitz stood up.

"Yep, we're done here."

Megan stood up, "okay, I'll take care of everything else on my end and I'll reach out to you if anything."

"Bare minimum Megan, only if it's absolutely essential."

"Yes Mr. Grant."

"Fitz, please."

"Sorry, I'm so used to calling your father Mr. Grant- Sorry- Fitz."

Megan turned to Olivia.

"Goodbye Olivia, it was nice meeting you," Megan said.

"Same here," Olivia said with a smile.

Fitz walked Megan back to the door to let her out and then walked back to the living room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Sewing."

"I can see that but what are you sewing?"

He took a seat beside her.

"Oh" she said with a smile, "this dress for a wedding, it's quite simple, it's one of the easier ones."

"When did you learn how to sew? Did your mom teach you?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling, "and then when I got older, I snuck and went to design school."

"Yeah when I came here and saw all this," he said, motioning to all the fabrics, "I was surprised."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, how much do you sell these things for anyways?"

"It all depends, anywhere from probably $2,000 to $15,000."

"Really?"

"It's handmade, to your exact measurements, a dress can take up 300 hours or more, the fabrics are all imported-"

"300 hours, what?"

"Well, it's not as bad as it sounds, if you have three people, that's myself, Marita and Margaret, working 7 hour each, per day, on the same dress then it only really takes two weeks to complete the dress, we've only worked on 3 dresses for that long, most dresses take only a few days, and plus I have my assistants helping out as well. If it's a really simple silk dress or something, it'll take me a day, even quicker if I get help and we get alot of those orders so…"

"How many clients do have?"

"That I'm currently making dresses for?"

"Uhm…" she took a moment to think, "right now 7."

"Oh...that's not too bad."

"It was way more before but I stopped taking clients after we spoke about moving to California, so in the past month, we've just been finishing all the orders we had, I took a two week break just to recover from giving birth but next week I have to go back to the studio to fit these last few clients and then I'll have to figure it out from there I guess."

Fitz was only just realizing what she was giving up by moving to California, which made him appreciate it even more.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not fair," he said after a silent moment.

"I thought that at first but not so much anymore. It's not about being fair, it's just about what's best for Lily, she needs both parents, you run a company with thousands of employees, I run a studio with 4, so it only makes sense that I be the one to make the move and who know, maybe next time, it'll be you."

Fitz smiled, "yeah, we'll probably have to alternate compromises, next time it's me okay?'

She chuckled, "I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

The next night.

Olivia pulled him by the arm, "come on, just a little further, I have a surprise for you."

He pulled her back into his arms and kissed her shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked in between kisses.

"A little further, you'll see."

They continued walking down the dimly lit hallway.

"How about- you naked? That would be a nice surprise," he quipped.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would, that's why I said it."

They continued walking, "how much further?" he asked.

"Just right there," she pointed to the door at the end of the hallway.

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around her waist as he walked behind her up to the door.

When he stepped inside, door behind him closed and Olivia pulled his arms from her waist and turned around to face him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

She didn't respond.

The light in the room suddenly got dim and then there was only a spotlight on him.

"Olivia?"

Eli and Jake stepped out from the darkness with knives in their hands.

Fitz stepped back, he had nothing, no weapon. He looked to Olivia, who stared at him without remorse. He turned to look at the door but now- there was no door. He turned back around and Eli was right in front of him, he grabbed unto his neck and plunged the knife into his gut and then pulled it out and stepped back.

"You fell for it," he said with a chuckle.

Fitz reached down and felt warm blood leaking from his wound. When he looked back up, it was Jake who was in front of him.

"You fell for it," Jake said as he stabbed him in the gut, deep, and with malice then he pulled the knife out and stepped back.

The pain ripped through his core, the burning multiplied as he felt stab after stab. There were no longer two knives, there were twenty. He couldn't see who was stabbing him, he just knew he was getting stabbed all over his body.

He fell to the floor, alive, barely.

He stretched to Olivia, though unable to move his hands from the floor.

"Olivia please help me!"

He could barely get the words out through the blood seeping down the corners of his mouth.

"Olivia don't move," Eli commanded.

She looked from Fitz to Eli and then back to Fitz. She had tears in her eyes, her remorse now evident.

"Please Livie?"

"Olivia, do not move! Do not help him!"

She stepped forward towards Fitz, as if to help him and then she stopped and look at Fitz then Eli and then she stepped back until she disappeared into the darkness.

Fitz gave up and laid on the ground ready to die. He look to his left and saw Gerry's dead body laying beside him, he looked to his right and saw Scott's mangled dead body laying beside him and then he awoke.

Fitz jumped up to see Olivia trembling in fear and realize he was holding her by the shirt collar and quickly let go.

"What's going on?" he asked shakily, with cold sweats running down his forehead.

"You grabbed me-"

"What happened?" He sat up, still a little disoriented. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Olivia stood up and took a breath to calm herself, "I came downstairs for a bottle of water and as I walked back upstairs I heard you ask me you to help you, I thought you were awake but when I walked over to you I realized you were asleep and having a nightmare so I tried to wake and then you grabbed me and I don't know, I freak out but you didn't hurt, I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She picked up her water bottle from where she dropped it on the floor when Fitz grabbed her and opened the top and handed it to him.

"Drink."

Fitz didn't argue, he took the bottle and took a sip and then handed it back to her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Fitz, you had a nightmare-"

"I know. Is Lily up?"

"She's sleeping."

Olivia rested her arm on his leg, "Fitz, are you sure you're okay?"

"Olivia, I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No Olivia, I'm fine."

She let go of his leg.

"Fitz, you were calling for me to help to you, what happened?"

Fitz didn't respond.

"Fitz...please... just tell me," she pleaded.

"Olivia go to bed."

Her eyes welled with water as she backed away.

"Olivia-"

"I'm sorry, I just can't help but think-" she shook her head and wiped her eyes, "It's fine."

She turned and walked to the stairs.

"Liv?"

She stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you, I didn't know."

"It's okay."

She turned and continued up the steps.

Fitz sighed and leaned back on the couch. It wasn't the first time he'd had nightmare like that. They didn't come when he was angry, but after Scott's death and time passed, the anger subsided and the sadness came and then so did the the nightmares.

* * *

A/N- Hi guys, Happy new years to all.

Sorry, I took so long with the update, just came back from vacation. I wanted to address a few concerns. I've had a few readers who've mentioned that they're worried the story might be coming to an end, I can guarantee that it's not, I'm moving full steam ahead and I still have a lot to write.

Also I had a reader who voiced some concern about Olivia getting an iud so quickly after giving birth but I had done some research before writing and I can guarantee that it's perfectly healthy to get an iud in the delivery room, in the past there used to be a six week wait but that is no longer the case, I've also had a family member who recently gave birth and got the iud inserted just moments later. Also, in regards to taking antidepressants, it doesn't affect the baby, they are many women who suffer from postpartum depression and they are given specific medication that in no way affects nursing. I've also heard other concerns and I've tried to include more details into Lily's feeding, i.e. burping etc.

Please if there are anymore question or concerns, write me anytime. I read every single review. Happy reading!


	25. Chapter 25

1 week later.

Olivia leaned back in the chair and moments later, she left warm water run down her scalp.

"What was going on with Fitz?" was the question she'd kept asking herself, and him, for the past week but every answer he gave was the same: 'I'm fine,'.

In truth, he did seem fine, if not for his episode, she wouldn't have noticed any difference in him, but, she did see the nightmare and now she was worried. He carried himself in a way that made it easy to forget that he wasn't impervious to things like fear and sadness and trauma. She wondered if it was ptsd, she thought about recommending that he see a therapist but she knew he would just throw it back at her.

The only thing that seemed to keep him sane and happy was when he spent time with Lily, but even that she was beginning to worry about, what if one day he fell asleep beside Lily and had a nightmare, what would happen? How would she casually mention that she feared he might unintentionally harm their child. She felt silly even thinking that way but it was how she felt, she couldn't ignore it.

"I have a special Aloe shampoo, I wanna try, is that okay?" the stylist asked.

"Uh...sure."

"Great...you know, you have great hair, very thick and glossy and soft, you have a mane and I know I always tell you this but that's because it's true."

"Thanks."

Olivia tried to clear her head. It was the first time she was going to be away from Lily and she felt anxious, as if she was going to be leaving apart of herself at home but subconsciously she knew that if she wanted to be a working mom, especially in her line of work, she'd have learn to be apart from her. Even though she would only be gone for a few hours in the afternoon to meet with clients at her showroom, she pumped as much breast milk as she could manage and left it for her greedy two and a half week old daughter.

Thinking about Lily and Fitz, seemed to be taking up all her time.

The stylist wrapped a towel around Olivia's hair and then walked her over to the chair by her bathroom mirror.

"You okay, you seem uneasy?" her stylist Ginna asked.

She'd been seeing Ginna on and off for years whenever she was in the city. She worked at a salon not too far from Olivia's apartment and when Olivia invited her over to give her a blowout at home, she jumped at the chance because she never knew Olivia to be stingy with tips.

"First time leaving the baby and I'm nervous."

"How old is she?"

'"Two and a half weeks and I just feel like the worst mom ever."

"Why?"

"I don't know, she's so young and I have a whole bunch of meetings later that I have to go to."

"Mom's have to leave their babies all the time. You two spent 9 months and two and a half weeks together, if you spend a few hours away you'll be fine, trust me."

"I know but still, I miss her already and I haven't even left as yet."

"Who are you leaving her with?"

"Her dad and the baby nurse and my helper."

"Oh okay, so she'll be more than fine, trust me."

Her words did little to comfort her but she nodded in response and sat back as her stylist blew out her hair into loose curls.

Once she was finished Olivia paid Ginna and waited until she packed all her products and tools up and then she walked her to the door and then walked back to the nursery to find Fitz reading to Lily.

"Hey," she said as she entered the room.

Fitz looked up at her from the rocking chair.

"Are you all done up for later?"

"Yep. what are you two up to?"

"I'm just reading her this story: the three little pigs, who are idiots by the way."

Olivia chuckled and sighed.

"So, I'm gonna be breaking the news to the rest of the team today, that I'm leaving."

"How do you think their gonna take it?"

"I'm not sure, Natalia took it well, she might actually be happy to be rid of us and still keep her job."

"What about everyone else?"

"The only reason I took so long to tell them is because I still don't know, should I keep them on even though we have no clients after today or should I fire them. I'm sure they know though, I'm sure Natalia told them, it's just that I haven't told them."

"Keep them, if you want I can continue paying their salary, I feel like once you settle in L.A. there are so many opportunities out there, you're gonna need them. You can always hire new people but it's good to have people your familiar with."

"I thought about that but it's gonna be hard, back and forth from L.A to New York, I thought about maybe just starting over."

"No, you shouldn't do that, I think you just need a few months to find your footing in L.A and then you can jump right back in, think of it as a brief readjustment period."

"Hmmm, a brief readjustment period, I like that and don't worry, I can afford to pay them, I don't need your money, you're already buying me a house, I'm satisfied."

She walked over to him and took Lily from his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Mum loves you so much, I'm gonna miss you when I'm gone."

Fitz chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Olivia, you'll only be gone for a few hours during which time, she's gonna be either sleeping or staring at my face and blinking slowly, like she has been doing for like the past half hour while I've been sitting here, stop worrying. In case you don't know this, babies don't do much, it's not like she's gonna get a tattoo and drop out of highschool because you left to go meet with clients for a few hours."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just feel so bad leaving her so young."

"Olivia please, okay, she's gonna be fine."

"I know, I know," she said as she kissed Lily again. "You have to understand though, she's my little baby."

Fitz shook his head and chuckled, "I understand."

She kissed Lily again, "finish reading to her, I bet she loved it," Olivia said as she sat on the ottoman in front of Fitz.

Fitz opened the book to the page he last stopped and began. "Again, the wolf inhaled deeply. And again, when he exhaled-whoosh- the wolf blew the house down leaving a pile of sticks." Fitz chuckled, "Idiots."

"It's not made for you, it's made for little kids who think it's funny."

Natalia walked up to the doorway and knocked on the open door.

"Excuse me Olivia, the interior decorator from California is on the landline for you."

Fitz stretched his arms for Lily, "go talk to him."

Olivia nodded and handed Lily over to Fitz and then headed downstairs to speak with the interior decorator who had been referred to her by Rebecca, her realtor, to furnish her newly bought mansion in the space of two weeks after they'd closed the sale of the house.

After she finished on the 20 minute call, she headed back upstairs to Fitz and Lily, who'd left the nursery and were now in the bedroom, laying on her bed.

She only had an hour left before she had to go to her showroom to meet her staff and her clients.

"So...I'm going to go get dressed," she said as she walked over to the bed.

"Okay."

She lingered which made it obvious to Fitz that something was bothering her.

"What's going on?"

"Oh nothing."

"Okay."

"Well…"

"Here we go," Fitz said with a sigh.

"I just wanted to know if you were...okay?"

"Are we never going to move on from that?"

"I'm just worried, what if you fall asleep beside her and have a nightmare and-"

"Are you suggesting I'd hurt my daughter? Are you crazy?"

Fitz sat up,though he hadn't raised his voice. Lily was laying in the middle of the bed, swaddled in her blanket.

"I'm not saying you would, Im just saying what if it happened?"

Fitz chuckled, "I had one nightmare-"

"That's the thing, if I thought it was just one nightmare, I don't think I'd be this worried but I don't think it was just one, I think they've been recurring."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't know that but you won't talk to me so-"

"Olivia I've told you that it was just a stupid dream, I was in the jungle, I was getting attacked by a leopard and I called for your help."

"I think it's insulting that you think I'd believe, being attacked by a freaking leopard in a dream wouldn't scare you like that, I know you-"

"So you're just gonna pick and choose what you believe no matter what I say."

"No-"

"-What's the real reason? Be honest."

She took a deep breath.

"You're a very violent person and I'm afraid that you'll have one of these nightmares and maybe she'll be too close to you or I'll be too close to you and you'll do something you'll regret."

"You know what I hate?" he said as he stood up from the bed, "I hate the fact that you think of me this way. I know that I'm a son of a bitch Olivia, you don't have to keep reminding me-"

"That's not what I'm saying-"

"You're just as bad as me Olivia, you've done things, just as bad as I have and I don't hold it against you, not when it comes to her and I'd just like to be extended the same courtesy."

He sat back on the bed and leaned against the pillows.

"If you really wanna know what the nightmare is about: it's the same thing, most of the time, some way or another, you lead me to my death, that time, you led into a room where I got stabbed to death and you watched and didn't do anything even when I asked for your help. Since you've been dying to know, there it is."

Olivia stood quietly, his words stung like a lash across her back and even as she felt the stinging she tried not to cry but there was no use, the tears rolled down her cheek one after the other.

As Fitz was attempting to get up to try and console her, she turned around and walked out of the room and headed for her closet to get dressed for her meeting at her showroom.

She closed the door behind her as she walked into her half empty closet and pulled off her bathrobe. She had previously put aside a cream Theory wide leg pantsuit for her meeting which she began getting dressed in; only the pants and undershirt until after she finished her makeup then she slipped on her blazer. She still had a bump but her stomach was not big enough to not be noticed by strangers under her oversized blazer although it was nowhere near the washboard abs he had before she got pregnant. She was happy however, that he pre-pregnancy clothes still fit.

Once she was dressed, she grabbed her tan Birkin bag and slipped on a pair of flip flops, she threw her heels in her bag and then headed to her bedroom to kiss Lily goodbye.

When she walked inside, Fitz was no longer sitting on the bed, he was pacing by the window, talking on his phone. She had no doubt he was venting to Lucky because he stopped when he noticed she was in the room.

"Lucky, I'll call you back," Fitz said into the phone as he hung up.

Olivia climbed on the bed to Lily who was sleeping soundly and kissed her on the stomach, just over her belly button, the umbilical cord had fallen out just a few days earlier, which was another emotional event for Olivia, though not as sad and detrimental as it usually felt.

The depression pills were working, she could see a difference in her outlook but it still wasn't where she wanted to be.

"I'll see you in a little while Rose bud."

She kissed her again and whispered, "I love you," then stood up.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know, it shouldn't be more than three hours."

"Okay...well...you look very beautiful," he said casually.

"Thank you but-"

"-but?"

"I think we need to speak to someone, someone who can help us."

"A therapist?"

"I don't think all this dysfunction and distrust between her parents is good for her and it's not good for us. You don't have to answer right now, I just want you to think on it."

He sighed, "I'll think about it."

"Okay," she said with a nod. She kissed LIly again and then headed down to Trevor so he could drop her to her showroom.

* * *

Olivia arrived home at a little after 5 pm, she'd hoped to spend only 3 hours away but one dress had to be altered on the client because she'd gained weight so she had to pull out some of the fabric and it threw her whole schedule off.

Throughout her entire time out, she managed to call Fitz and Natalia every 15 minutes to check on Lily and when finally walked through the door, she kicked off her heels and walked as quickly as she could to find Fitz in the bedroom, feeding Lily on the bed.

"Shit," she said to herself as she stretched for Lily and remembered she hadn't washed her hands. "I'll be right back."

She walked quickly to her bathroom, which was closest to them and washed her hands and then she walked back to her room, pulling off her blazer and throwing it on the ground as she made her way over to the bed.

"She drinks so much faster from the bottle, by the way," Fitz said as he pulled the empty bottle from her mouth as she smacked her tongue against her lips. It took Lily a few seconds to realize the bottle was no longer in her mouth at which point, she stopped sucking.

Olivia took Lily from his arms and kissed her hair and then she rested her against her chest and began gently rubbing circles into her back.

"Hey sweet girl, mum's missed you so much, so so much," Olivia said as she kissed her hair again.

"Well, how did I do, Lily is in one piece, the house is not on fire-which I thought you thought would happen given the fact that you called every 10 minutes."

"Every 15 minutes," Olivia said pointedly. Although on her way out of the house she had told Natalia and the baby nurse to monitor Fitz with Lily, which now what she thought about it, she wondered if she was really worried in the first place, after all, she left LIly in his care for hours, had she truly been afraid, she wouldn't have been able to do that, regardless of who else was in the house. She grew tired of making up things to be afraid of, her paranoia was now significantly less prevalent than the early stages of her pregnancy but it was still affecting her. Her attitude towards Fitz, a prime example.

"Oh, you had a system, I see," Fitz teased.

"Yes."

She kissed Lily again, "oh, I've miss you so much," she said with a smile.

Every time Fitz watch Olivia with Lily, his heart would swell. She had so much love for Lily, in the way she looked at her, the way she fed her, how gently she held her. It was amazing to watch and he found himself grateful everyday that he had them both in his life, no matter how complicated his relationship was with Olivia. She was a completely different woman from the one he met just a year earlier.

"Did you dismiss the nurse?" he asked.

"No."

"I think she was in the nursery, I'll do it."

Fitz quickly left the bedroom and went to the nursery to find the baby nurse.

"Hey Donna, you can head out now, by the way, thanks so much for all your help today, especially with Liv gone."

"No problem, happy to help."

Fitz nodded and walked back to the bedroom. Olivia paced slowly, rocking Lily slowly as she stared into her blue eyes.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"It went well I guess- I don't know, all I could think of was Lily." even as Olivia spoke, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Lily.

"Why, I mean- she was perfectly okay here with me. I had Natalia and the baby nurse to help."

Olivia finally looked up.

"I don't know, I'm a new mom and most of everything I know, I've learned from the internet or the baby nurse, I'm just trying to figure it out as I go and I'm trying to listen to my instincts and today I just didn't feel good leaving her, not because I worried that she wasn't safe with you per se, I can't explain but she's my baby and she's tiny and fragile and so precious, I don't want to be away from her, if anything happened to her while I was away I'd lose my mind."

"Liv, she's a perfectly healthy baby-"

"I'm not talking about health-what if someone came after me but I wasn't here, what if they got her, don't you ever think of that, don't you worry."

"Everyday, but I don't let it consume me. If I spend all my time worrying, how will I get to enjoy my time with her."

Olivia chuckled humorlessly and kissed Lily's forehead.

"I want you to hire more guards when we move to L.A., I want them at the house everyday and night, it's not New York where the streets are busy and we have doormen and crowded buildings, Bel-air is different, I want to feel safe. I want her to be safe."

Fitz walked closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Olivia I have a security firm on retainer, same place I got Trevor, I already let them know I'd be needing more guards for L.A.," he kissed her temple affectionately, which he thought nothing of, but to Olivia it was different, "stop worrying, pretty soon the little bags under your eyes are gonna turn into suitcases."

"Hey," she said smiling.

"It's true, you know it."

"You need guards too, you're very wealthy and the C.E.O. of a large and important company, you can't keep walking around by yourself, it's not smart."

"Should I just order the entire national guard?" he joked.

"No, just a few to walk with you."

"I can take care of myself, you know that."

"You have a baby now Fitz, you can't play fast and loose with you life."

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll get some bodyguards," he said with his hands up in surrender.

"Okay."

"Do you want me to hold her while you change?" he asked.

"No, I'm not letting her go for the rest of the evening, she is mine!"

"Okay," he said with a chuckle, "I guess I'll go grab us some food, what do you want?"

"How do burgers sound?" Olivia wondered aloud.

"Good," Fitz sniffed his armpit, "I haven't showered all day, I should probably go do that first."

"You haven't showered all day since you jogged in the morning?"

"I've been watching my kid all day. Don't judge me!" he yelled as he jogged to the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning, 5:27 am.

Olivia leaned in the rocking chair as she nursed Lily.

"Hey Liv," Fitz said as he walked into the nursery, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, which was what he usually wore to jog. He'd been jogging every morning since his episode in the night.

Truthfully, they'd been scarce since he flew to New York a week before Lily's birth but now it was back, granted, it was only one but he figured jogging in the morning like he usually did to clear his mind was good way to combat the night terrors.

"How's my girl doing?" he asked.

"Hungry, as always."

Lily had her tiny fingers, barely grabbing against Olivia's breast, but not taking hold, as if she was subconsciously trying to wrestle more milk out.

Fitz chuckled as the sight.

"I hate to admit this but yesterday, when I was feeding her from the bottle, I was playing around and rested it against my chest as if I were breastfeeding her."

Olivia chuckled, "no."

"Yes and I'm gonna be honest, she couldn't tell the difference, she loved it!"

"Yes, she could, she knows mum's breasts different from everyone else, even your fake ones."

Fitz walked over and on the ottoman, "I guess your right," he said with a shrug, "what are you doing today?"

"Packing, I have to call Rebecca, to set up accounts with the utility companies for the house, I have to change my billing address and a few other things."

"Okay-"

"Actually, I've also been looking at activities I can do with Lily once I'm there and they have a really great mummy and me class and baby music class and baby yoga class and so many others, they also have daddy and me class which I think would be really great for you two, I'm gonna sign you up."

"I've never thought I'd ever say this but yeah, sign me up."

Olivia chuckled, "perfect."

She realized Lily stopped sucking and pulled her from her nipple to burp her.

"I've got her," Fitz said as he stretched for her and took her.

"What are you doing today?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing really" he said as he patted Lily's back, "my fucking assistant Cyrus won't stop calling me about meetings."

"Oh, well you're the C.E.O. of the company so…"

"I'm on paternity break! And I'm the rich douche who inherited the company from a trust fund, no one really expects me to anything that great there, trust me, the bar is low."

"Yeah but I think you could be really good C.E.O., if you wanted too."

"I could but I'm okay sliding by on bare minimum...for now, plus our profits are great-"

"No thanks to you," she said sarcastically.

Lily burped and then stretched in his arms.

"Is that it?" he teased Lily.

He then felt small bubbles popping in her diaper and chuckled.

"She just farted on me."

Olivia laughed, "good."

"I feel like she's always throwing up on me and pooping on me, last week she pissed all over my stomach," he said to Olivia and then turned to Lily, "is there something you'd like to say," he held her up up to him, face to face, "is this personal?"

Lily smiled slightly with her eyes fixed on him and then she returned to her expressionless countenance.

"I'm telling you, she understands," Fitz said as he held her against his chest again.

"No, she doesn't, she's just glad she's not hungry and gassy anymore."

Fitz walked Lily over to the changing table and unpinned her onesie, Olivia walked over seconds later.

"So," she began, "have you given any thought to what I asked yesterday?"

"You've only given me a night to think about it, I thought I'd have more time," he responded.

"How much time do you need?"

"I don't know."

"Can you at least tell me how you feel about it?"

He was silent as he pulled the onesie over Lily's arms and head gently, leaving her in just her diaper and socks.

"I'm not looking forward to it."

"Why not?" she asked.

"What's some prick in glasses, sitting in a chair gonna tell us to fix our situation, if I'm being honest, I don't think we're in such a bad place, it could be better, but we'll never have a perfect relationship."

"Fitz you can't honestly think we're in a good place when you're having nightmares about me helping to kill you."

"It was a stupid nightmare, I don't think we should rearrange our lives around it."

"It'll take a toll on you, eventually, we have to figure out away to stop them."

Fitz turned to Olivia, just inches from way face as he stared at her intently, Lily was still laying on the changing table, kicking up her feet.

"They'll stop, sooner or later."

"You don't trust me, they won't stop."

Fitz sighed, "do you really want to talk about this now?"

She pulled her hair back from her face and tucked it behind her hair.

"You can't tell me I'm giving you nightmares and expect-"

"I didn't expect anything when I told you, I always regret telling you things because you make such a big deal about it, you start crying and then you make me feel guilty. Look, I'll deal with my nightmares, don't worry about it."

Olivia sighed.

"I just want us to trust each other. I want you to know that I'll never hurt you, you're my daughter's father-"

"I know that and that's why this isn't a big deal, so stop worrying about it."

"Are you sure you know?" Olivia asked softly, skeptically.

"Yes," he said with a tight lipped smile.

"Okay."

Olivia relented, deciding not to bring it up further, for the time being and went about the rest of her day as planned, packing together racks full of clothes packed in garment bags and boxes of shoes with the help of Natalia and the contractors Fitz hired, to be shipped to her new home in California. She also had her cars shipped out as well. She didn't drive it in the city, mostly because of the traffic but L.A. was drastically different from New York, she would need her cars."

A little after 8pm, Fitz came to in her bedroom. Lily was sleeping in her bassinet beside her bed, if only for an hour or two. She laid in bed, sketching on her pad.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, really, just sketching," she said, looking up at him.

He was fully clothed, as if he was going out.

"I'm gonna head out for a few hours."

"Oh." was all she could say.

"Where the fuck is he going?" she thought to herself.

"I'll see you later," he said as he turned and headed over to Lily's bassinet and kissed her forehead and then he walked out.

Olivia took a deep breath and tried not to get upset. She didn't know where he was going and she didn't want to get worked up over nothing but it wasn't hard to guess what he was going to do: pick up someone to take back to his hotel, while she was sitting at home with Lily, still healing from having given birth less than three weeks earlier. She'd felt like they were getting at a place where their relationship was getting better everyday, she even began to think that with all their issues, romance wasn't impossible.

She waited, begrudgingly, and to her surprise, he was back after only an hour, knowing him, he would need more time if he'd left to screw someone.

She'd heard him downstairs, shuffling around but he didn't come upstairs until almost a half hour later, dressed in his robe.

"I thought you'd be sleeping," he said, "but somehow I thought Lily would be awake."

"Couldn't sleep."

"Why not?" he asked, now standing over Lily's crib.

"What's the one thing you know about me?"

"hmm...I don't know, you're much more emotional than I thought," he teased.

"Paranoid, I couldn't sleep until I knew you were back, it's nighttime anything can happen."

"Now I feel even worse," he said.

Olivia shifted uncomfortably, "why?"

"I was feeling antsy, I haven't smoked in weeks so I met up with a friend to smoke a joint, I showered because I needed to wash the shame of me," he said with a chuckle.

"You smoked? You can't smoke with a baby in the house?"

"Well...technically, I didn't smoke, he smoked, I wanted to but I resisted I just don't really want to take any chances around Lily, I guess I did second hand smoke though, he smoked and I was beside him, breaking up all that good weed air, very relaxing."

Fitz walked over to Olivia and leaned over her, so she could sniff him, "You can't even smell it, you don't even know, you didn't even know, did you? Until I told you."

"You brushed your teeth too?"

He leaned up.

"Yep and washed my hair."

"I don't know how I feel about this."

"It's gonna be fine super mom."

"Ha-ha," she said sarcastically.

Fitz walked back over to the crib but didn't touch Lily.

"Did she wake up while I was gone?"

"She shuffled a little but that was it." Olivia scratched her nose, "wait-what friend did you meet?"

"Oh- Julian."

"Julian who?" Olivia said as she sat, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Julian from- oh shit. Fuck!"

"Not Julian Casablancas Fitz, not him!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

"You're kidding."

Fitz scratched his ear cluelessly, "I don't know, I told you he emails me once a year to see if I'm alive, this time he was in the city and we decided to meet up."

"My favorite rockstar and you didn't tell me."

"I'm sorry."

"Unbelieve."

Fitz pointed to the door, "I'm gonna go."

"Yes," Olivia said with a chuckle. "Get out, now, leave. Shame! Shame! Shame!"

Fitz chuckled, "wake me if Lily wakes up."

Olivia nodded and smiled once he disappeared through the doorway.


	26. Chapter 26

One and a half weeks later.

Fitz carried Lily's carseat into the doctor's office. It was Lily's one month check up.

They closed the door behind them and then Fitz rested the carseat on the ground and unstrapped Lily. Olivia walked over and took her from Fitz.

The doctor walked in, only moments after them, followed by the nurse.

"Hey mom and dad," the doctor said. "Lily is nice and healthy, she clocks in at 9 pounds and 9 ounces which is pretty normal for a one month old. She is on the taller spectrum of an average one month old though, she's 22.7 inches."

"She's quite lanky, she'll be tall like her father," Olivia said as she caressed Lily's golden brown hair.

The nurse had already pre-examined Lily and questioned Olivia in examination room.

"So come on, tell me, any questions or concerns?" the doctor asked as she sat on the swiveling stool.

"Uh, no, I think the nurse sort of answered all the questions we had. She's been a really good baby, she drinks alot, sleep alot, her poop is fine, I mean,- do you have any questions Fitz?"

"I just had that one question but the nurse answered it."

"Okay, so can I just get her on the table," the doctor said as she got up from her stool and walked to the baby exam table. She pulled a sheet of white paper across the cushiony fabric.

"Sure," Olivia responded as she walked Lily over to the table.

"Can you take off her onesie," the doctor requested.

Fitz walked over to help Olivia as she undressed Lily.

"So," the doctor began, "have you been giving Lily tummy time?"

"I only began this week and I only did it for about 10 minutes a day for two days."

"Why not more?"

"I don't know, I feel like she's too young and she really hates it. She screamed the entire time."

"It's important for her to learn to balance her head and strengthen her muscles, so tummy time is a good thing and eventually she'll get accustomed to it."

"Okay, I'll do it more."

"What about when she hears your voice, does she quiet down?"

"Actually," Olivia began, "she does but more so when she hears her dad's voice, he sings to her alot, that works."

Fitz chuckled cockily.

"Stop," Olivia scolded, jokingly.

"Okay, okay," he responded.

Once Olivia had Lily's onesie off and all Lily was left in was her diaper and socks, the doctor began inspecting Lily's belly button to check if it was healing properly after the umbilical cord fell off.

"Is she moving her legs and arms equally?"

"Yes," Olivia responded. "Alot."

The doctor took her time, looking over Lily and once she was done she turned to Olivia.

"Okay, so I'm gonna give her the hepatitis b shot."

"Oh no," Olivia said as she rubbed Lily stomach gently.

"She's going to a new state so I'm giving her this shot now and then her doctor in California will give her two shots at her 2 month check up."

The nurse handed the doctor a small clear sealed bag with a small tube of medicine and a needle.

The doctor pulled it from the bag and injected the needle into the tube, pulling out the medicine, while the nurse took a cotton swab of antiseptic and cleaned the spot on Lily's leg.

"Done," the nurse said to the doctor.

The doctor nodded and walked over to the exam table with the needle.

"Hold her please," the doctor said.

Olivia rested her hand on Lily stomach gently. Fitz stood close by to monitor Lily but gave them distance to work.

Lily began to fuss.

"Lily, baby, it's okay, I love you," Olivia murmured, "I love you soo much."

The doctor quickly took the needle and stuck in Lily leg, injected the medicine and then pulled it out, all within a matter of seconds.

Olivia watched as Lily's eyes open wide from shock when she felt the needle, her mouth opened but nothing came out and then when the doctor pulled the needle and quickly pasted a band aid on the spot. Lily breathed in and then screamed, her entire body shaking uncontrollably, which was usually how she cried when she was really upset.

Olivia picked her up quickly and leaned her head against her shoulder, patting her back softly.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's over now, it's okay," she said softly to Lily.

Fitz walked closer to Olivia and kissed Lily against her hair.

"You did good work champ," he said to Lily.

She continued crying as Olivia walked her around the room, trying to console her. She kissed Lily's cheek over and over as she walked.

Her back was to Fitz, so he couldn't see her face.

"It's okay mama, don't cry," the nurse said to Olivia. "It's okay, she's fine."

Fitz, was surprised and wondered if the nurse was talking to Lily until he walked around to Olivia and saw a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

She wiped it away quickly and continued consoling and kissing Lily.

"Liv," he said with a half chuckle.

"It's not funny," she whined.

"I'm not laughing," he responded as he walked closer and rubbed her back gently.

"Breastfeeding helps after a shot," the doctor said, "or a pacifier, just to comfort her."

Olivia walked back to her chair and sat down with Lily cradled in her arms, she was pouting sadly, in between her crying, her cheeks were as red as a ruby. She pulled down her shirt and slipped her breast into Lily's pouty mouth and within moments she calmed and began sucking.

Olivia found it just as comforting for her as she imagined it was for Lily.

A half hour later, they left the doctor's office and headed home.

Lily had fallen asleep on the ride home so Olivia took her straight to her bedroom and laid her in her bassinet. She leaned over and kissed her forehead and then pulled the pacifier from her mouth.

"My precious little baby," she said as she kissed her again.

Fitz walked into the bedroom.

"Hey, what do you want for lunch?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'm not really hungry."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm gonna go grab something, I'll be back in a little while."

"What are you gonna get?"

"I feel like getting Italian, I'm probably get some pasta or something."

"Oh...actually, that sounds pretty good."

"You're hungry now aren't you?"

"Yep."

"What do you want?"

"Shrimp scampi, please."

"Okay, Seraphina isn't too far, I'll stop there."

"Thank you."

"You got it boss."

* * *

It was almost 9pm when Lily finally went down for her nap. She'd been fussy for most of the evening. Olivia and Fitz stood and watched her sleep for just a few moments before Fitz gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and stepped off. Olivia grabbed the baby monitor and headed downstairs behind Fitz. They both walked to the kitchen, Fitz grabbed the last beer in the refrigerator, Olivia grabbed a bottle of water and watched Fitz through her peripheral as he walked to the couch and plopped down with his legs spread wide, taking large gulps of his beer.

She didn't necessarily feel like going to bed right away so she walked over to the couch and sat beside Fitz.

"When do you start work?" she asked as she sipped her water.

"I just want to make your you and my little champ are settled before I go back to work so I'll probably start a day or two after we get back."

"Oh okay, how far are we from you?"

"15-20 minutes, not far."

Olivia leaned back and relaxed on the couch.

"I can't believe I'm moving to California, it feels a little surreal."

"It's too late to change your mind."

She slapped his arm playfully, "I'm not going to."

"By the way," he said as he took another gulp of beer, "I can't believe you cried today at Lily's check up, I think the nurse was laughing at you."

"No, she wasn't, she told me that happens quite often, truth be told."

"Why were you crying?"

"I don't know, I watched the doctor prick her little leg with the needle and she was so shocked and terrified and I hate to see her cry like that so I don't know, I just started crying and her little pout, it just gets me every single time."

Fitz chuckled, "I know, me too."

She smiled, "so, what's it like being a father, is it anything like you thought it would be?"

"It's nothing like I thought it would be. I love that fucking baby so much."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I'm serious, I never thought it would be like this, before she was born, I thought I only had fun uncle potential."

"Fun uncle potential?"

"Yes. I thought-" what he really wanted to say was he always thought Scott would be the one to have kids and he'd only be their uncle, he could be fun, that was what they'd always discussed between each other, Scott always wanted kids, he never did and now it was the opposite but he didn't want to sour the mood.

"-nothing," he finished.

"What?"

"Nothing, I was gonna say that I love her so much so I can't imagine what it must feel like for you, you actually had to carry her for 9 months."

"Not the entire 9 months, she came early remember, a little early but still."

"Yeah that's right-that's probably the best decision you ever made, well, at least the one I'm most grateful for, it's funny because if you never had her, we wouldn't know how much we would've been missing out on. I'd probably still hate kids-"

"You still hate kids, you just love Lily, I saw you looking at those other kids at the doctor's office as if you wanted to body slam them."

Fitz chuckled, "No, just that one bad ass kid with the snot running down his nose that wouldn't stop jumping and screaming."

Olivia chuckled.

"I wanted to punch that kid in the face," he added.

She threw her head back in a laugh and she didn't really know what got into her, but suddenly the urge to kiss him and before thinking, she leaned in to kiss him but Fitz pulled back, pressing his hand softly against her cheek to stop her from kissing him.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, flushed with embarrassment as she turned her face, "I-"

"Olivia this can't happen."

She pulled away from him and stood up. Embarrassment was now anger.

"Can you leave?"

Fitz was perplexed.

"What?"

"Leave.  
"Olivia I'm not leaving, my hotel reservation is up, where am I supposed to go."

"I don't know, I just want you to leave."

"Let's spin this around for a second, just so you see how ridiculous you're being: I invite you to my house, I try to kiss you, you say no and then I kick you out, I'd be an asshole right?"

"I don't care, just go."

Fitz chuckled, "because I wouldn't kiss you?" he said again, emphasizing just how ridiculous he thought she was being.

His chuckle added insult to injury.

"Why?"

He sighed, "Olivia, you know why. After everything that's happened, I don't think that we can ever get back to that place. I don't think that's possible for us anymore."

"You don't want me, just say it."

"Why, so you can get more upset?"

"So I can know."

"Olivia I'm not going to say that," Fitz responded evenly, trying to keep the peace.

"Just say it."

"Olivia what did you expect, that while my brother laying, rotting in a coffin, I'm suppose to be here rolling around in the bed with you."

"Say it!" she insisted.

"I'm not saying anything," he insisted.

"Just say you don't want me, it should be the easiest thing in the world for you."

"I'm not doing this Olivia, just go to bed, I'll do the same."

He fluffed his pillow and laid across the couch.

She chuckled humorlessly. "You expect so much from me and you've never given me anything in return, you've never even told me you loved me."

She turned to walk to her bedroom.

"What?" Fitz said as he sat up, "what have I expected from you Olivia, explain." his annoyance and anger was rising fast.

"You expect me to be loy-"

"Loyal? Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know I needed to profess my undying love to you just so you wouldn't plot to fuckng kill me. Good advice, noted, next time I meet someone, I'll profess my love immediately. That should fix everything." he said sarcastically, angrily. "By the way, have you ever said it, have you ever uttered it?" he began again, raising his voice even higher.

"I love you."

He closed his eyes and sighed in frustration, "what do you want me to do with that Olivia."

"I don't know," she responded.

She turned to the stairs and once again Fitz felt like the bad guy.

"What do you want Olivia?"

She stopped and faced him, "nothing, I just want to forget about all of this. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried to kiss you, let's move on."

She said it so icily and begrudgingly that is was obviously she wasn't over it and she would hold it against him.

"Olivia-"

"Goodnight," she said with her back facing him as she walked up the stairs.

She took deep breaths as she walked into bedroom and closed the door behind her then she dropped to floor, sobbing silently from the sting of rejection and scolding herself for having attempted to kiss him. She felt utterly embarrassed and she wasn't sure what to do about it. She couldn't have a glass of wine to calm her nerves, she couldn't take a sleeping pill to go to bed because she needed to be alert for when Lily woke up to nurse. All she could do sit and wallow in her heartache and that she did.

* * *

The next morning.

5:50am.

Olivia walked around in circles rocking Lily in her arms.

Fitz knocked the door. "Olivia, let me in."

She walked over to the door and opened the lock then walked away. Moments later, Fitz twisted the knob and walked inside.

"You are an impossible woman," he said exasperatedly.

She'd locked him out of the room all night. Everytime he heard Lily crying on the monitor, he got up to go help but she didn't let him in, until now; not out of spite, but just because she didn't want to face him.

She had her back turned to him as she back turned to him as she rocked Lily.

"Olivia, you can't to this, you can't hold her hostage every time you get angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you," she said calmly.

"You're not looking at me."

She turned around wearily and faced him, "I'm not angry at you."

"So then why did you lock me out?"

"I was licking my wounds."

"I'm sorry but it's not like that-"

"-it doesn't matter, my hormones were all over the place and I did something stupid, it won't happen again, I'm not even sure why I chose to do that, it's not like we could've done anything anyways."

She still hadn't completely healed from giving birth, although she was feeling better everyday, she still wasn't ready for sex. But the kiss wasn't about sex, she didn't kiss him because she felt horny, she kissed him because she craved intimacy, any intimacy she could find.

"So, we're good then?"

"We're fine, I won't ever kiss you again, I promise," Olivia said with a begrudging smile.

He sighed, "why do you say it like that?"

"Fitz, can we just stop talking about this?"

"I know but I just feel like we aren't on the same page, last night wasn't about me not wanting you," he paused briefly, "I can't explain it but I just feel like the best and most stable way to maintain a good relationship and be able to co-parent effectively is if we maintain a good friendship, I want us to be really good friends."

"Friends," Olivia scoffed inwardly, the word tasted bitter as she said it silently. It felt like pity and she didn't want his pity.

"Fitz, can we stop talking about this," she said again.

"Alright, okay," he said, relenting.

"Can you help me to clean her up, the morning traffic will be pretty bad so we'll have to get going soon."

"Okay."

He walked over to the changing table, Olivia followed behind him and placed Lily on the table. Fitz began undressing Lily, as Olivia finished packing the last few things in her baby bag while also gathering her diaper and wipes to clean her up.

"Morning bud, you look like you've been up for a while," he said to Lily as he pulled off her socks and then ran his thumb against the sole of her soft feet. He kissed her foot and watched as she stared up at him, always curious.

"I think you're gonna like L.A., especially Zeus, you'll meet him soon enough." He kissed her stomach, "yesh you will, yesh you will," he cooed and was delighted when she gave him a small smile, empty as it was.

"Okay, now that I've got my smile, let's get you changed."

He wiped her off with her wet wipes and changed her diapers and then dressed her in the clothes Olivia laid out for her.

"Can you look after her while I shower?" Olivia asked.

"Sure, I've got her."

Olivia nodded and headed off to the bathroom.

Fitz was sure she was still angry at him but he decided to just leave her until the anger subsided.

He took Lily downstairs to the balcony to enjoy the warm morning until Olivia finished her bath and came down to take Lily so he could ready himself.

They were out of the apartment by 7:30 am. Fitz took only one bag, Natalia would ship the rest of his things, as well with Olivia, she took only a bag for herself and Lily, everything else had been shipped earlier and whatever wasn't shipped, she left things at her apartment such as her winter clothes for whenever she came back to the city.

They had a 10:25 am flight to LAX from JFK on Fitz's private plane. After a two hour ride in traffic, they made it to the airport to check in and wait in the private aircraft waitroom to board the plane. Olivia wasn't cold but she was reticent, Fitz didn't push her.

The plane left exactly on time. During the 6 hour and 20 minute flight, Olivia slept whenever Lily was asleep and whenever Lily was awake, she tended to her and of course, Fitz helped.

It was late afternoon when they landed at LAX and quickly checked out and headed to the driver who was waiting to pick them up. His assistant Megan, flew back the day earlier to make arrangements for him.

They'd been driving for almost a half when she noticed that the road looked oddly familiar.

"Where are we going?"

"To my house," Fitz responded.

"Why?"

"I want Lily to meet Zeus, he's there with my helper."

"Fitz, I don't want to stop at your house, I want to go straight to my house."

"Olivia it's not a big deal-"

"I want to go straight to my house, I'm tired," she repeated.

Fitz shrugged and leaned closer to the driver, "take us to the other address you have, we're not gonna stop."

"Okay sir," the man responded.

The continued driving until they passed Fitz's house and 15 minutes later, they pulled up to mediterranean style metal gates of Olivia's new home.

The driver pressed the security button through the window of the car and within moments, they heard Rebecca's voice through the intercom.

"Hello?" she called.

"It's Luis, I have Ms. Pope and Mr. Grant."

"Ah, perfect," Rebecca said as she buzzed the gates open.

The estate was beautiful and much more spacious that Olivia had realized through all the pictures and videos.

They drove down the 150 meter long private driveway, lined with perfectly manicured lawns and trimmed shrubbery. The driveway wrapped around into a circle, a beautiful white italian marble fountain in the middle and then it joined back onto the main driveway and led back out the gates. It was wide enough in width that both Olivia's cars that she had shipped over a week earlier were parked comfortable on the driveway and there was still enough space for Luis to drive by.

They pulled up in front of the house. The front stairway led up to a large white double entry door. The house itself, two stories high and made of limestone, resembled a modern chateau.

Olivia opened the car door and stepped out. The air felt cool and fresh, a big change from New York. She looked across the yard to the english knot garden with all manor of roses, lavenders and other beautiful flowers. The smell of the flowers carried in the wind and made the air sweet and a little ways from that she saw the pool and tennis court.

Fitz stepped out of the car behind her, with Lily's car seat

The 12,000 square foot home, sitting on 2 acres of land was secluded, which Olivia was thankful for. It had 5 bedrooms and 7 bathrooms, too big for just Olivia and Lily but since she had no doubt that Fitz might be sleeping over, she knew at least 3 bedrooms would be occupied.

Rebecca opened the double doors and walked down the front steps.

"Welcome, welcome, hi, how was the flight?"

"Good, gosh, it's gorgeous, I love it, it's beautiful," Olivia gushed.

Rebecca sighed in relief, "I'm so glad, I knew it was a little tricky having not seen it but I'm glad you like it."

"It's so much better than I expected," Olivia remarked.

"Do you like it, Mr. Grant?" Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, it's great," he agreed.

"Okay well, come on in, so I can give you a tour," Rebecca said excitedly.

They followed Rebecca up the steps into the house. As they walked through the door, the first thing Olivia realized was how high the ceilings were. The decor, as she had worked on with the interior decorator, was modern but homely which juxtaposed the old english decor on the exterior of the house Everything was white; the floors, the walls and the furniture. The walls were lined with beautiful oil painted portraits and floral arrangement placed all over the room.

"So, we have the staff here for you," Rebecca said as they exited the foyer.

Olivia saw 5 people in a straight line across the room by the open kitchen as they walked.

"Okay so we have Sonia, your nanny; Mr. Grant said she'd be staying here so I had her come over to meet you; Linda, the helper for weekdays and Pam, the helper for weekends, Lenny, the gardener and handyman; Greg, the chef.

"Oh wow," Olivia remarked, she didn't know Fitz had made those arrangements for her. She planned to do all the hiring once she got settled.

"Hello, I'm Olivia," she said as she walked up and shook each other their hands. "This is Lily," she motioned to Lily in Fitz's arms, she was now up. Fitz took her from the carseat and held her in his arms so he wouldn't have to lag the car seat behind him as they walked.

"Sonia, I'd like you to meet her a little later, since you'll be helping out with her," Olivia said.

"No problem," Sonia replied.

The workers took off, each doing their own little thing while Rebecca took Fitz and Olivia around the house. After they finished the tour of the first floor: kitchen, dining room, gym, Living room, laundry room, study, theatre room and two bathrooms; they went upstairs and toured the 5 bedroom and 5 bathrooms, Olivia's master closet. Olivia's bedroom had been specially decorated by the interior designer as well as Lily's nursery, all the other rooms were of standard decor.

After a tour of inside, Rebecca brought them out to the second floor balcony, the entrance to which was in Olivia's master bedroom, that gave them a clear view of the front yard.

"Wow, this is gorgeous," Olivia said.

"Wait till you see the pool and the view of downtown L.A," Rebecca responded, satisfied with her work and subtly showing it.

She took them out to the backyard, they explored the garden, the garden shed, the pool and the tennis court and then Rebecca brought them back to the house.

By now, Lily was ready for her nursing session which she made sure everyone was aware of by fussing loudly.

Olivia turned and took Lily from Fitz once they entered the house, "I'm going to nurse her-are you-"

"I'll be right here," Rebecca finished.

"Can you call Sonia, I want her to speak with her."

"Absolutely," Rebecca replied to Olivia.

"Perfect."

Lily began fussing again, reminding Olivia she was hungry. She turned and headed up the steps to her bedroom.

The bed was spread with fresh linens.

Olivia sat on the bed against the pillows and pulled down her shirt and began nursing Lily, not caring that she was sitting on her clean bed with clothes she'd been through an airport in, she could always change the sheets later.

A few moments later, there was knock on the door.

"Come in," Olivia called.

Fitz walked in, accompanied by Sonia.

"Hi, thank you for coming," Olivia said amiably.

"No problem, no problem at all," Sonia replied.

Fitz walked over and sat on the bed beside Olivia.

"So, as I said earlier, this is Lily," Olivia said, motioning to Lily, who she was still breastfeeding, "she's my first child so I'm still learning as I go, she's 1 month and a day old. How much experience do you have with children?" Olivia asked.

"I've raised 5 children and helped raise 9 grandchildren, I was a kindergarten school teacher in my home country, and I began working as a nanny here 15 years ago."

"Oh, that's perfect," Olivia said, "she's a good baby, she's pretty calm, she screams but only for milk, if she's not hungry then she's quite calm."

"Any medical conditions?" Sonia asked.

"No, she's perfectly healthy, she's just had a check up."

Olivia check her watch and then switched her over to her other breast as she continued conversing with Sonia.

When she was done nursing, she turned to Sonia, "would you like to burp her?"

"Sure, and- don't worry, I washed my hands before I came up."

Olivia chuckled and placed Lily in Sonia's waiting arms.

Sonia leaned Lily against her chest and began tapping her back lightly until the sound of a small burp escaped her tiny lips.

"Oh, there you go, sweet girl," Olivia said as she took Lily from Sonia's arms. "Sonia, I think you and everyone one else can head out early."

"Oh really, are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright here. What time do you start in the morning?"

"Rebecca said it's going to be a 9-5 day or 10-6, she says whatever is your preference."

"9-5."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at 9, we can talk more then," Olivia said kindly.

"Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow," Sonia responded with a nodded and then sashayed out of the room.

Fitz stretched his arms for Lily, Olivia gave her to him.

"You like the place?"

"Yes," she said.

It was then that she realized that her house was a great deal more...luxurious than his.

"It's a quite a bit larger than I'd anticipated."

"It needs to be large, Lily needs space to play, when she's older."

"Thanks," Olivia said, after a while.

"I just want to make sure my favorite girl has everything she needs," Fitz said as he held Lily up to his eyes length and kissed her stomach, "and her mother," Fitz added.

Olivia didn't respond.

Fitz smiled sadly at her non response and stood up, "we're gonna go for a walk," he said as he walked for the door with Lily.

When Fitz disappeared through the door, Olivia got up from the bed and walked to her bag that she guessed Luis the driver or her handy man had brought up while the toured the yard. She took her laptop and rested it on the bed and then she took her medication and brought it to her bathroom medicine cabinet. She took her time unpacking her things, while also getting familiar with her new home. When she was done with her room, she went to Lily's nursery and did the same and then she went to the kitchen and looked through the cabinets and made a list of all her favorite food, to add to the stock.

By the time she was finished in the kitchen, Fitz was back with Lily.

"I'm gonna head home and bathe, I'll only be a few hours."

"Okay."

She walked over and took Lily from him.

"I'm gonna bring back dinner, do you want anything?"

"No," she said dryly.

"Rebecca had to leave but she left all the keys and the gate code, she'll be back tomorrow she said."

"Okay."

Fitz sighed lightly, "which room am I gonna be staying in?"

"Whichever you'd like."

She had half a mind to tell him she changed her mind and she no longer wanted him there but she'd promised him before they left that that would be the arrangement and she had to admit, it was in Lily's best interest, in understanding that, she left the arrangement intact.

She walked to the past the livingroom, to the grand white staircase and took it upstair to her bedroom. Fitz left to Luis the driver, to be taken back to his house.

Olivia took Lily to her nursery and changed her clothes and wet diaper and then brought her back to the her bedroom and laid her in the bassinet beside her bed. She walked back to the nursery and took the baby bouncer and brought it her bathroom. She washed out the tub, that was already clean and then gauged the water, warm, and filled the tub. She added peppermint bath soap then brought LIly from her bassinet to the bouncer beside the tub, strapped her in and stripped naked and stepped in the tub.

She was grateful the bleeding had stopped, she thought it would never end but it did and now could go back to taking long, relaxing, warm baths.

As she submerged her body, in the water, she turned to Lily who was staring at her as she laid quietly in her bouncer.

"Do you want to listen to music?" she asked, "yes? Okay." she dried her hands on the towel on the floor and took her phone from the beside the bouncer and pressed the triangle on the screen, seconds later, music emanated from the speakers of the phone.

"That's Sade, by the way Lils, she's great."

After her bath, she dried off and wrapped herself in a towel robe and took Lily back to her bed. She threw off the top sheet, that she laid on earlier and threw it on the ground, followed by the pillow she'd laid on as well and then she climbed in bed. She tucked Lily under her arms as she laid on her side and nursed her to sleep.

It was almost 11pm, when she saw headlights shine through her the glass screen that separated her room from her balcony outside. Fitz was back.

She scooted Lily gently to the middle of the bed and then laid down and waited. She knew Fitz would stop by to say goodnight to Lily.

A few minutes later, he appeared in front of her doorway.

"She's sleeping?" he asked, in a rhetorical question as he walked over to the bed.

Olivia didn't respond.

He leaned forward, over the bed, and kissed Lily on the stomach.

"Goodnight rose bud," he said, in a whisper and then leaned up.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said to Olivia, who didn't respond.

"Can you close the door please," she said as he walked through the door.

Fitz turned around and closed the door, then continued down the hallway to his own room.

When the door closed, Olivia took her laptop from the nightstand and began googling local therapists. She needed to talk to someone, she couldn't hold out anymore, she didn't have friends or family but she needed to talk to someone, anyone.

She read threw reviews and ratings and accolades until she managed to zero on one particular therapist It was almost 2 in the morning after her search when she sent the email to the therapist and hoped for a quick answer.

Fitz laid in bed restless until early morning when he finally drifted off.

He looked down the aisle and saw Lily, she was older, tall but somehow she still seemed tiny. She skipped down the aisle, sprinkling flowers in her path. She looked to be no older than 3, with her golden curly hair and deep blue eyes, her skin was the shade of a cup of cafe au lait.

"She's the flower girl," Fitz said, aloud.

She continued skipping still she reached the pupit, Fitz reached out to her but she didn't go to him, she went to the man beside him, who he didn't realize was there until Lily walked right to him and stretched for him to pick her up, which he did.

"Dad," Lily said happily as she clapped, congratulating herself on her good work.

"He's not your father," Fitz said, "I am." he said, but his words fell on deaf ears.

The audience stood and Fitz turned his attention away from Lily to see Olivia walking down the aisle. Her gown was gorgeous, stark white; her hair flowed, her skin glowed; she looked incandescently happy.

She walked down the aisle and stopped atop the pupit, Fitz watched wordlessly as her groom to both her hands in his. Lily was now standing by Olivia, holding onto her dress.

He could hear Olivia and her groom whispered vows to each other, but he couldn't hear clearly the words.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride," the priest said.

Olivia wrapped her hands around her groom's neck as he pulled her close to him and kissed her through a smile. After the kiss, the groom picked Lily up from the ground and all three walked down to greet their guests.

Just then, Fitz jumped up and looked down the dark room. Lily was crying on the monitor but by the time he stood up, she'd stopped and he could hear the faint smacking of her lips as she fed on Olivia's breast.

He wiped the cold sweat from his forehead. His nightmare felt more frightening than any he had ever experienced. The many times he died, or been tortured or beaten in his dreams didn't compare.

He walked quickly to Olivia's room and let himself in without pause. Olivia laid on her side with a nipple in Lily's mouth.

"I don't think she'll be up long, you can go back to bed," Olivia said.

Fitz ignored her and climbed on the bed, beside Lily. He leaned over and kissed Lily's hair. It was awkward for Olivia because he was so close she could feel his breath on the skin of her breast.

Fitz slid his finger into Lily's hand and felt her soft grip around his index finger then he laid his head beside her face as she fed with her eyes closed and toes curled.

Fitz kissed Lily's hand, over and over as she fed an when she was done, he took her, without a word and burped her and then laid her on the bed again but he never left. He laid beside her, cuddling her to sleep until he drifted to sleep too.

Olivia watched him in disbelief the entire time.

He was sleeping in her bed! After he'd rejected her so, sent her self esteem into a downward tailspin, and now, he was sleeping in her bed.


	27. Chapter 27

Olivia never went back to sleep. She couldn't.

Lily didn't wake at her usually early time, she slept a little later 'til after 7, giving Olivia time to shower, brush her teeth, take her pills, get dressed, make herself breakfast and eat out on the balcony, enjoying the sweet morning air as she checked her emails and saw that the therapist had emailed her back just minutes earlier, inviting her to come in.

Olivia emailed her back and asked her if it was possible for the therapist to come to her, explaining that she had a young baby and was apprehensive to leave her at home or take her outside. Minutes later, the therapist emailed her back saying she didn't make home visits. Olivia responded that she was willing to compensate her handsomely and understood that she was asking a lot, to which the therapist responded that she would be happy to make an exception and accommodate her, she had a recurring slot for 1pm that was available the following day. Olivia emailed her, thanking her for her time and then the therapist replied thanking her as well, informing her that her assistant would reach out to her for directions to the house and she was looking forward to their meeting tomorrow.

By the last email, she heard Lily fussing from the bedroom.

"Coming pumpkin," she called out.

When she stepped in from the balcony, Fitz was just getting up as well. He scrunched his face and looked down at Lily then he looked around the room and realized he spent the night in Olivia's bedroom, which surprised him, he'd only meant to put Lily to sleep then return to his own room but in truth, he hadn't been looking forward to leaving the room after the dream he had.

Olivia stopped beside the bed and picked up Lily.

"Good morning sunshine," she sang.

Lily stretched and yawned faintly.

"Good morning, good morning," she continued singing.

She walked off with Lily to the nursery, leaving Fitz sitting up in the bed.

As she began to nurse Lily, Fitz walked into the nursery, over to them by the rocking chair.

"When I said you could stay here for Lily, I didn't mean in my bed," she said lightly, her voice flat of emotion.

"My bad, it wasn't on purpose."

She shrugged and looked down at Lily, gently caressing her hair as she fed.

"Are you going to be here all day?" she asked, still looking at Lily.

"Do you not want me here?"

"Just a question," she said.

"Alright," Fitz responded, "I start work tomorrow so I wanted to spend the day with her."

Olivia nodded apathetically, to which, Fitz shrugged and waited for her to finish nursing Lily so he could burp her.

They went through their usual routine of getting Lily ready for her day. By 9, all the workers, except Pam who was the weekend helper, had arrived and began working. Olivia had been corresponding with the therapist's assistant through the morning and by noon, everything was in place for her appointment with the therapist. As she was walking up the steps, back to the nursery where Fitz and Lily were, the chef and helper walked through the front door with several paper bags of groceries. She sent them out with a list of things to buy, well, she'd sent the helper specifically but the chef accompanied her because he wanted ingredients for a special recipe he'd planned to prepare for dinner. She kept walking to the nursery, where she found Fitz and Lily laying on the fluffy carpeting. Lily was laying on her stomach, propped up slighty by her tummy time pillow and Fitz was laying beside her on his stomach as well. There were staring at each other.

Olivia couldn't help but smile as she watched them for a few moments and then turned back downstairs, leaving them in peace.

Fitz left that night, just after Lily was put down for her nap. It was the first night he was spending away from Lily. It didn't hit him until he laid in bed that night, twisting and turning restlessly. His house was deadly silent and he used to like that but now the silence felt like emptiness. All the times when Lily would cry and scream for her milk in the night were replaced with silence. He couldn't hear her light snores on the monitor anymore.

He'd resigned to staring at pictures and watching videos of Lily in his phone until he drifted off to sleep only to jump up from his bed hours later. This time, unlike the night before, it was bright out.

His nightmare, he couldn't remember, it was like trying to catch water with his hands, the tighter her grasped, the more it slipped away and as he regained his wits about him and stood up, the memory of his dream, be it terrifying or sweet, had vanished.

"A blessing in disguise," he thought to himself.

He checked the time on his phone: 7:12. He knew Lily was awake so he video called Olivia and waited for her to pick up. She didn't. He tried again but still there was no answer.

He sighed and threw his phone on the bed and headed to the bathroom. He showered and dressed, but as he got dressed in his closet, he heard his phone chiming from the bed. He jogged over to it and realized that Olivia was video calling him so he answered quickly.

"Hey," he said with a dashing smile.

"I'm sorry I missed your call," Olivia said, not returning the smile but she didn't seem angry at him either, "I left my phone in my bedroom."

"Oh no it's okay, I was calling because I knew she was up, I wanted to see her."

Olivia panned the camera to Lily, cradled in her arms, sucking on her pacifier.

"Hey bud, I miss you," Fitz said as he smiled.

He watched the pacifier move slightly up and down as she sucked it.

"Lily?" he called.

She didn't move as she continued sucking on her pacifier, unbothered, which made Fitz chuckle.

"I'll see you later sweet baby." He puckered his lips for a kiss, "muah," he said to Lily.

Olivia flipped the camera.

"What time are you coming to see her?' she asked.

"I should leave work at 6 today, I'll head there right after to see my girl."

"Okay," she said before she hung up.

The day seemed to trail on forever as she waited anxiously for her potential therapist to arrive, depending on how the session went, she would know if she'd made the right move in seeking to speak with someone. She also struggled with the fact that she couldn't quite tell the therapist everything she wanted to, so much of it was illegal and even though she knew the therapist couldn't report anything she said, she was still uneasy about telling all.

The therapist arrived just minutes after 1pm. Olivia waited on the front door steps for her, after Linda, her helper, had buzzed her through the front gates. The yard had 4 bodyguards that she could see, roaming about which gave her a sense of ease.

Luis pulled the car in front of the steps and let himself out and then he opened the door for the woman and allowed her out as well.

"Ms. Pope," she greeted as she climbed up the steps to meet Olivia.

"Please call me Olivia and thank you so much for coming Ms. Lee."

Olivia shook the hands of the shiny black haired, pale skinned woman.

"Call me Suzie, please."

"Suzie," Olivia said with a smile and a gesture towards the house, "Please, come in."

Suzie followed Olivia inside to the foyer and took in the decor.

"You have a gorgeous home," Suzie said.

"Thank you."

They walked by the kitchen, "would you like some coffee, tea, water, pastries?" Olivia asked.

"No, thank you, I just had a very filling lunch," she responded kindly.

They bypassed the kitchen and headed up the stairs, she would've taken her to the study if she didn't have so much fabrics and sewing tools packed in there. Instead, she took here though her bedroom, where Lily was taking her midday nap in her bassinet. She showed her out to the balcony where they sat on the antique iron worked chairs beside a round table.

"Olivia," Suzie began.

"Wait-" Olivia said, "first let's discuss you're rate?"

Olivia didn't inquiry about it over email because she had a peeve about discussing money over email, text or phone.

"Well, as we had already discussed, each session last 50 minutes but my rate is $150 per session."

"$500, that's what I'll pay you for a session today, I hope that will suffice?" Olivia said.

Suzie smiled, "I can't say I'm unhappy about that," she took a notepad from her bag and crossed her legs, "Why did you want to see me today?"

Olivia leaned back in her chair and tried to relax.

"I needed to talk to someone...anyone."

Her tone was light and calm.

"It's that bad, you couldn't talk to anyone around you?"

"I don't have anyone around me, I have my sweet daughter, she's just over a month old, that's all the family I have."

"No friends?"

"No, I hope to make some L.A. but right now I have no friends."

"Did you just move to Los Angeles."

"Yes."

"Why don't you have family or friends now?"

"My family is dead, all of them," she paused, "and as for friends, when my father was alive he'd always scare them off, I realized that it made no sense to have friends."

"So, it's your father's fault that you have no friends?" the therapist asked.

"A lot of things are my father's fault," she began.

Olivia spent a half hour, talking about her father. She was so deep in conversation that she hadn't heard Lily cry, not the first time but with the second cry Olivia stood.

"I'm sorry, can you excuse me a moment, she's hungry," she said as she hurried off to get Lily.

She returned moments later and sat on the chair with Lily cradled in her arms and began breastfeeding, not caring if Suzie was okay with it or not, she felt it was natural and she wouldn't hide and do it.

"You say you have no family or friends," Suzie began, "what about your little one's father?"

Up until that topic, Olivia had managed to keep her emotions in check, when she spoke about her father, she didn't feel sad, she felt relief. It was the sweetest kind of catharsis, to vent about all the ways in which she thought he'd ruined her life even though she'd only scratched the surface.

"I'm not ready to talk about him," Olivia said quietly.

The reason she felt the need to talk to a therapist in the felt place was because of Fitz, well, at least partially because of him but now she just couldn't talk about him. She didn't want to cry or feel sad, it had been going relatively well up until then, why ruin it.

"Why don't you want to talk about him?"

Olivia sighed, "it's too..complicated, I'm just not ready to talk about him yet."

"Very well," Suzie said understandingly.

They never went back to the subject of her father, instead, she lamented about how lonely she felt for the remaining 15 minutes of her session. At the end, they'd agreed upon a 2 session a week schedule.

* * *

"He stared out the window in brooding silence," Lucky narrated as he entered Fitz's office.

Fitz turned around from the glass wall of his office and saw Lucky holding a bag from In n' Out burgers and drinks in a cup holder.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You've been busy all day, I'm shocked I found you alone," Lucky responded.

"Yeah, a month out, this is the first free time I've gotten all day."

Fitz walked to his desk and sat down. "You brought lunch?"

"Yep." Lucky replied as sat in front of Fitz's desk and tore open the bag of burger and fries and placed the drinks down as well.

Fitz took one of the sodas and sipped it as he bit on fries.

"How's my god daughter," Lucky asked.

"Good, she's getting fat, she's like a little basketball," Fitz said as he pulled out his phone to show Lucky the pictures. He'd always found it annoying when other people did it to him but now he was doing the same.

Fitz flipped through the pictures and videos in his phone, explaining each scenario and picture to Lucky.

"Ma wants to see her," Lucky said, "she couldn't believe you had a kid when I told her."

"Oh," Fitz said with a shrug, "well, she's too young, Olivia will never let me take her to see you mother, does she still live at the same place?"

"Yeah."

"You're making a lot of money now, why don't you get her a house in a better area?"

"She doesn't want a me to buy her a house, she bought her own house with her hard earned money and she's staying there."

"Well even when Lily gets old enough for me to take her out I can't bring her there."

"She can wait a few months and then she can come by your house to see her."

"Okay, sounds good," Fitz agreed as he bit into his burger.

"What's up with your Liv?"

"She hates me," Fitz said casually.

Lucky chuckled in response, "what did you do?"

"Why is it that you always think I did something, why is it always me?"

"Because I know you."

"I didn't do anything, I gently...gently rebuffed a kiss from her and she fucking hates me for it."

"What? Why?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said with a shrug but he did want to talk about it so he began again, "all I know is that for once I thought I was being responsible, I was thinking with my head and not my dick, of course I wanted to kiss her but I didn't - I actually should've taken my kiss it's probably the last one I'm ever gonna get, she's promised me that she'll never do it again and if I know her well, I know she intends to keep that promise?"

"I'm sure she was more embarrassed than anything else, she'll forgive you eventually but she's probably gonna make you suffer first."

"I know but I didn't mean for her to feel that way."

"It doesn't matter," Lucky said as he bite another bite of his burger, "don't complain when she has a new man and you daughter is calling that man daddy."

"Jesus christ, I had a nightmare about that the other night, don't even say it."

"What?" Lucky responded with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I dreamt that she was marrying this guy and Lily was all over him and calling him daddy as if I didn't fucking exist."

"Well, I mean if you're not with her mom then someone else is going to be and if they're serious then they might get married and that man will be her step father and vice versa, if you find someone then Lily will have a stepmom. It's not the end of the world."

"It is the end of the world, Lily is the only family I have, she's my blood I can't lose her to another man, are you kidding me?"

"So what's your solution, Olivia is just suppose to be single forever?"

Fitz didn't respond.

"Okay so then you'll be with her then?"

Fitz didn't respond.

"Can't have your cake and eat it too gringo, if you're not with her then she'll be with someone else, that's just life and you'll have to deal with that."

Fitz sighed, "so what then, I'm suppose to be with her just to stop her from being with someone else?"

"No, you're suppose to grow up. Whatever happened between you two and however you feel about that, you have every right not to want to be with her, if you're not attracted to her or if you just know it isn't gonna work then don't be with her but don't expect to have her single and docile for the rest of her life, that's not gonna happen. She's an attractive woman and this is L.A., guys are gonna be all over her."

"I know she's attractive," Fitz snapped.

Lucky held up his hands in surrender, "blue balls, son of a bitch isn't it?" he teased.

It was then that Fitz realized why he'd gotten so snappy.

"Jesus christ," Fitz said with a chuckle, "let's not even go there."

They sat eating in silence for a while before Fitz began again.

"She told me she loved me," he said quietly.

"Before or after you pushed her off from kissing you."

"I didn't push her off and it happened after."

"Damn," Lucky said shaking his head, "so you pushed her off and she still told you she loved you."

"I didn't push her-you know what? Get the fuck out, you never take anything seriously."

"Calm down braveheart, what did you say after she told you?"

"I asked her what I was suppose to do with that?"

"You didn't?"

"I did but-"

"But she just gave birth to your kid, you couldn't have found another way to say that?"

"It sounds worse than it was," Fitz said in his own defense.

"I get that you don't love her but you didn't have to fucking say it."

"I didn't say: 'I don't love you,' I just didn't say it back."

"Oh, you totally saved it," Lucky said sarcastically.

Fitz rolled his eyes, "obviously I care about her?"

"I care about the guy who makes me my bacon, egg and cheese in the morning; I care about my 2nd cousin who keeps calling me to beg me money; I care about alot of people, however I love my mother and brother and sister and you, believe it or not, even though you're a dick. She's the mother of your only child, you can do a little more than just care about her."

"You know me, you know I love her, I just can't say it."

"Why not-"

Megan knocked on the door.

"Come in," Fitz said, grateful to escape Lucky's scolding.

"Mr. Grant," Megan said as she entered the room, "your conference call is set to begin in 5 minutes. Mr. Beene is waiting for you in the conference room."

"Okay, thank you Megan."

Fitz took another sip of his soda and wiped his hands in a napkin on his table.

"I'll see you later," he said to Lucky as he headed out.

* * *

Later in the night, after Fitz left his office he stopped by his house and packed a suit and some overnight clothes to take with him to Olivia's, he was going to spend the night. He also decided to bring Zeus with him, it was high time he met Lily.

After a quick 15 minute drive he pulled in front of Oliva's gate and one of the guard let him inside. As he pulled up to the front of Olivia's home, he could see a guard in front of her door.

"Come on boy," he said to Zeus as he opened the back door and allowed him to jump out.

Fitz grabbed his garment bag with his suit and a small duffle bag and then opened the door with his key and let himself in.

"Liv?" he called.

It was almost 8pm, no one was downstairs but he could hear Lily screaming upstairs so he kicked off his shoes and washed his hands then made a beeline for the stairs.

"Come on boy, come on Zuzu."

Olivia came up with that name for Zeus, he'd complained that it was feminine but he found himself calling Zeus that from time to time.

When he walked into Olivia's bedroom, she was pacing back and forth as she rocked Lily.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Olivia turned around and was surprised when she saw Zeus. He was practically her size now.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

"I brought him to see her-why is she crying?"

"Fitz, you can't just bring him here and not tell me, he's a really large dog."

"What's wrong with Lily?" he asked, ignoring her complaints about Zeus.

"I think she has colic."

"Here," he said stretching for her, "you must be tired, let me hold her."

"I've got her, it's fine."

"I can help, you don't have to do it all alone."

"I have been doing it all alone!" she snapped.

He gulped hard and took a deep breath.

"Olivia, up until two days ago, I've been with you everyday since you gave birth."

"And what about before that? What about when I spent hours in the day throwing up from morning sickness or when I thought I'd miscarried half way through my pregnancy or when I got my first sonogram or when the doctors had to sedate me because I couldn't because I was so scared your band of psychopaths would murder me and my unborn child in my sleep," she said angrily. "Not that I was surprised, I've been alone, I've felt alone, for most of my life, birthdays, the new year, christmas, graduations, it was all the same, I was surprised you made an appearance at her birth," she said bitterly. "I don't want that for her, you have to be there, for birthdays and christmases and graduations. They mean something." she began to cry, realizing she was really venting about her father, feelings had carried over from her therapy session.

Lily was still fussing.

"I'm sorry, I'll be there for her, I love her, you know that," Fitz said softly. He stepped forward and gently took Lily from her. "I'm going to take her for a walk, where's her paci?"

Olivia stepped back, perplexed, she stared at him for a moment then she walked over to Lily's bassinet and her pacifier and slipped it into Lily's mouth.

Fitz turned and kneeled beside Zeus, he let Zeus sniff Lily from head to toe and then he stood up.

"Good job buddy, that's Lily." Then he turned to Olivia, "you look like you could use a walk too, do you want to come?"

"Um...no, I think I'll stay here."

"Okay."  
Fitz disappeared from the bedroom with Zeus close beside him.

She sighed and palmed her face in frustration at herself.

Almost an hour later, Fitz came back with Lily, who was fast asleep. He laid her in her bassinet and kissed her on the stomach.

"How do you do it?" Olivia asked.

"She farted on me for about 10 minutes before she fell asleep, I think she just had gas."

Olivia chuckled softly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," he said to her as he walked to the door.

"I'm sorry," she said, sitting from her same spot on the bed for over an hour, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Fitz stopped and turned around.

"You're angry with me., that's understandable."

"Not just you, I don't think so, I just think that lately I've been reflecting a lot, on my childhood and all the cruel and mean things my father you to stay to me are starting to feel true. I saw someone today, I'm going to be seeing her twice a week...maybe that'll help."

He walked over to the bed and sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"If you're angry at me because you think I don't care about you," he cleared his throat, "or love you then you shouldn't be angry because I do."

"Is Lily the only reason you do?"

"No."

She shook her head at herself, "sometimes I feel like a concubine or an incubator, I feel like the only reason you put up with me is because of her."

"That's not true Livie, you know that."

He kissed her temple and rubbed her shoulder gently and then stood up.

"I'm gonna grab a shower, you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah."

Fitz nodded.

"Okay."

"Where's Zeus?"

"He's in my bedroom, sleeping by now I think."

"Okay, I'll see him tomorrow."

He nodded and headed out.

Later in the early morning, Olivia had been in peaceful, dreamless sleep, which was unusual for her, when she heard her phone chime. She'd learned to sleep light because of Lily so she heard the phone on the first ring and quickly reached across her nightstand and grabbed it and put it by her ear.

"Hello?" she said groggily. She hadn't checked the time and she'd answered it so quickly as to not wake Lily that she hadn't bothered to think who could possible have been calling her at those hours in the morning.

"I know you're father's dead" a man's voice said.

That was enough to get Olivia to open her eyes but she didn't respond.

"You don't recognize the voice?" he chuckled, "good, it makes for an all the more interesting reunion."

"Who are you?"

"Sleep well Olivia, you'll be joining him soon-"

She hung up on the man and quickly jumped out of her bed, dropping her cellphone on the floor in the process. She turned on the nightlight and realized that no one else was in the room. All of a sudden she was out of breath, a panic attack imminent.

She rushed over to Lily's bassinet and took her and ran out the door. Fitz's bedroom was only down the hallway but by the time she got there she was hysterically sobbing.

Fitz was fast asleep on the bed, snoring lightly when she walked inside. She sat on the bed beside him and tapped his arm.

"Fitz, wake up."

"Huh?" he said sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"Fitz wake up."

He could hear her crying as he sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Olivia what's wrong?"

He stretched over and turned on the nightlight, Zeus got up as well and barked.

"Livie why are you crying, did you have nightmare?"

He caressed her shoulder as he tried to console her.

She held Lily against her chest, she began to fidget a little as she was waking up from sleep.

"No, someone, a man, just called me saying that he knows my father is dead and that I'm next," she sobbed.

"What? Just now?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"I don't know."

"Where's your phone?"

"In my bedroom."

Fitz stood up.

"I'll be right back."

He headed to the door, Olivia got up and followed him, Zeus followed behind them. Fitz walked to her bedroom and searched until he found her phone where it fell, slightly hidden under her bed.

"Open it," he said to Olivia as he handed her the phone.

She unlocked the phone and handed it back to him. He went through her call log and found the blocked number that had called her.

"Fuck, it's a burner phone."

Olivia shook her head in despair, "I knew this would happen."

Fitz dropped the phone on the bed and walked in front of her and held her cheeks.

"Nothing happened, just someone trying to scare you."

He walked out to her balcony and saw the one of the guards working the overnight shift, he couldn't directly spot the other but the light was on in the guard room by the gate.

"Are they outside?"

"Yes."

"Do you trust them?"she asked.

"No, but I trust that they're afraid of my reputation enough to not do anything stupid, if I didn't, I would've never brought then here to guard you."

He walked back to her and wiped the tears from her cheek and then kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry," he said. "We'll find out who he is. He's just trying to antagonize you, don't let him."

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

Now it was Fitz who found himself wanting to kiss her, if nothing else, just as a way to comfort her but her knew it would feel good only for a few moments and then it would permanently complicate things after so he refrained.


	28. Chapter 28

2 months later.

Olivia sat on the ground with Lily in between her open legs, kicking her legs up and down. Lily wore a pink onesie and pink headband.

They were waiting for Jordy and Sam from Mommy and me class. They'd been going for the past 5 weeks and met quite a few friends but Jordanne, a tiny, vivacious asian american woman and Sam her daughter were their closest friends. After 5 weeks of class, she'd invited them over for Lily's first play date and Olivia was more excited than Lily.

Fitz had found the man who'd called her after a week of hunting him down but he'd died from an apparent suicide days before Fitz got his hands on him. Upon seeing his picture Olivia didn't recognize him immediately but she thought that she'd been around so many people that maybe she'd just forgotten him. The fact that he was dead gave her some respite since she felt that immediate threat was dealt with, however, Fitz thought that it might have been someone else that made him call her to cover their own ass and so he still kept his guard up.

He practically lived with her now, ever since the incident, they felt it was simply more prudent to play it safe but after two months of continuous therapy and no follow up threat, she didn't feel so frightened anymore, however she still wasn't foolish enough to let her guard down but she was learning not to be so scared. She couldn't let people so easily scare her.

The therapist had explained to her how her constant state of paranoia was slowly affecting her health and mental well being and she could see that. She knew it was taking a toll on her, regardless of her full squad of guards who watched her and Lily 24 hours a day and her high tech security system and Fitz presence beside her constantly, she still needed to keep her sense of fear so she wouldn't get too comfortable; getting comfortable was how you got caught.

Lily, now over 3 months, was charming, she smiled brightly and happily for most of the time when she was awake. She loved tummy time, when she would hold her head up and stare around and everything and she loved to play under her baby gym. She also drooled, to the point where Olivia had to have a bib around her neck religiously. Today, she wore a bib with her name hand embroidered on it that Olivia had made specially.

"Liv, your guest Jordanne, she's here for you," Linda said.

"Perfect, send her in."

Linda nodded and briefly said something to the security guard on the phone then hung up.

Olivia picked Lily up and walked to the front door and opened it, just to see Jordanne driving down the driveway.

Olivia walked down the steps barefooted.

"Oh my god! You live here!" Jordanne said in awe.

Jordanne jumped out of the driver's seat and then took her daughter Sam from her carseat and threw her diaper bag over her shoulder and walked to greet Olivia.

"Cover your ears Lily- this house is fucking gorgeous."

Olivia chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, I'm so glad you came."

"I had to get out of my house, you know Chris works from home right now which I hate because I have to see his face everyday."

"He's your husband," Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Yes but still, you know when I decided to be a stay at home mom after I had Rob, I did it partially for the alone time, not to see him everyday."

"How's Rob?" Olivia asked.

"Good, I dropped him at school this morning and he goes, 'oh mommy, don't miss me too much,' he's four, where does he come up with this stuff?"

"Tv, probably, anyways come on in. Hi Sammy, " Olivia waved at the fat cheeked baby in Jordanne's arms.

"Lily, cute as ever."

Olivia walked her inside. Jordanne kicked off her shoes and followed Olivia.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay, I can have the Greg whip something up really quickly, what do you want?"

"Who's Greg?"

"My chef."

"Wow so this is what it's like to have a rich friend."

"Oh Jordy," Olivia said with a chuckle.

"What? Who else lives in a house like this and brings bodyguards to mommy and me class."

They walked to the kitchen.

"This is really random but do you think he can make cinnamon buns?"

"Greg," Olivia called.

He walked out from the pantry in a white apron and hat.

"Ms. Pope?"

"Do you mind making some cinnamon buns? Do you have the ingredients for that?"

"Yeah, yeah, I- I whip some up really quick."

"Thank you," Olivia responded.

"So, you gonna give me a tour?" Jordanne asked.

"Yeah, sure, if that's what you want?"

"Yes, this is like...my dream home."

Olivia chuckled, "okay well you can just drop the bag right there and I can walk you around."

Jordanne dropped her back on the countertop of the kitchen island and followed behind Olivia for her tour of the house.

Almost an hour later, they came back to the kitchen.

"Hey Greg, how are those cinnabuns going?" Olivia asked.

"Another half hour," he responded.

"Alright, we'll be upstairs."

Jordanne took the diaper bag from the table and followed Olivia upstairs to the balcony. She dropped the bag on the chair bedside her and sat down, Olivia sat on the opposite side of the table.

"It is so nice up here, it smells like flowers," Jordanne said as she leaned back with her daughter against her chest. Sammy was two weeks older than Lily and a great deal more chubby.

"Yeah, with the garden being so close, the wind blows the smell of the flowers up here and into my bedroom, it's perfect."

"Okay so I have a spa day with all my girlfriends coming up, I'd love it if you would join us."

"Spa day! That sounds exciting, when would you want to go?"

"It's next Saturday, we have our appointment for 10 am, it's kind of an all day thing so we'd get out of there at like 4."

"Where's this place?"

"It's this little Asian spa parlour, Chris knows I love it there so he bought me the giftcard to take my girlfriends."

Olivia found herself excited to spend a girls day out with other women her age.

"Wow, exciting, I'm looking forward to it."

"You're gonna love it, there's a special surprise at the end, I'm not gonna tell you what but you're gonna love it...hopefully."

"Eh...what it is?"

"I'm not gonna ruin the surprise but all my other girlfriends love it."

"Okay well, how are we gonna get there, do we all drive together?"

"It's gonna be 4 of us, so we can all fit in the car and I'll pick you up."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Okay and after- I mean, we're gonna leave at like 4pm so after, I'm gonna drop all you guys off and we can change and then we're gonna go out to dinner and get drinks after. It's like a whole day that we do every few months."

"That sounds amazing," Olivia said with a smile, "thank you for inviting me. I won't be able to drink though, I'm still nursing Lily."

"It's okay, you can just drink virgin cocktails."

"Basically juice," Olivia said with a chuckle.

"Yes."

Zeus barked loudly from the door of Olivia's room and ran out to the balcony. His bark was so deep and threatening that Jordanne jumped up.

"Oh shit, I didn't know you had a dog?"

Zeus stopped and licked the sole of Lily's foot that rested on Olivia's leg briefly before he sat on the ground.

"Jesus Christ, that's a big dog," Jordanne blurted out.

"Yeah, that's her dad's dog. He won't bother you."

"What is he? A great dane right?"

"Yeah," Olivia said with a chuckle.

A little while later, Greg brought up a tray of brown gooey cinnamon buns with peach iced tea and then excused himself back to the kitchen. They ate and chatted for another hour until Olivia's fitness trainer came for their daily workout session, which was Jordanne's cue to leave.

By then, Lily was down for her nap.

She went with her trainer Marco to her gym on the ground floor of her house. That was where they usually had their workout sessions.

She did everything from sit ups to push ups to squats to weightlifting and resistance training and then they finished off the session with a quick match on the tennis court.

She felt good, her body felt good, she was more of less the same size as she was before she got pregnant, her hips were a little curvier than they were before and her breasts, a little more supple.

After Marco left, she went to take a quick shower, since Lily hadn't woken from her nap. When she emerged from the bathroom she saw that her phone was ringing. She ran to grab it and realized that while the number wasn't blocked, she didn't know who it was. She stood staring at the phone and debated whether or not she wanted to answer it.

* * *

Fitz left work exactly at 5pm. He'd been procrastinating for over a year but he knew he needed to do it and he brought Lucky along with him just so he wouldn't have to do it alone.

He had his assistant arrange for the mover to begin breaking down the furniture and packing everything up from 9am in the morning. At first he didn't know what he was going to do with all the clothes and furniture and cars that Scott had left behind. He hadn't touched anything in Scott's mansion since he got back from the base. All his things were just gathering dust and cobwebs.

He thought about donating it to charity but it didn't feel right so he decided to have it all stored and his house locked up until he made up his mind about what to do with it all.

He didn't make it home until after 9pm that night, after he dropped Lucky at his house then drove back to Olivia's. When he walked through the door, Olivia was sitting at the kitchen island with Lily nursing on her breast as she ate.

"Late dinner?" he said as he walked over and kissed Lily on the head.

"Yeah."

Greg made grilled chicken and quinoa for her and wrapped it up since she wasn't ready to eat at her usual time. Fitz's food was still wrapped up on the counter.

He walked over and inspected the food.

"He made quinoa again?"

"Yeah, it's really good."

"Quinoa is disgusting," Fitz said with a scoff and then smiled, "I'm gonna go wash my hands so I can burp her."

"Okay."

He pulled off his jacket and rested it on the chair with his phone then walked off to the bathroom to wash his hands and face. By the time he came back, Lily had fallen asleep with Olivia's breast in her mouth.

Olivia pulled her nipple from Lily's mouth and covered her breast and then handed Lily to Fitz so he could burp her.

"So, I got a call today," she began.

"Oh no-"

"No, it's not anything bad. I'm actually really excited, that's why I couldn't eat earlier."

"Oh," he said relieved. "What was it about then?"

"I client of mine, Liz, called today, she got me an opportunity to meet with the new york fashion week board to showcase some of my pieces."

"Wow, that's great."

"Bigger."

"That's amazing?" he said, unsure.

"Bigger."

"OH MY GOD, New York fashion week?" he said, over exaggerating his excitement.

"Yes," she said with a wide smile, "if they like it, I'll get a spot in the line up in February at the next fashion week."

"When do you have to see them?"

"In three days, I have to fly to New York, if they like it then I'll have to create an entire collection and I'll only have less than 6 months but I can do it."

"In three days? That not alot of time to make anything."

"No, I'm using past things I've created, just so they can see what I've worked on before."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense."

"I'm trying not to get too excited because they haven't said yes as yet but I can't help it. If they do say yes then I'll have to create a company, hire a publicist and workers, it'll be crazy but it's what I've always wanted."

He leaned over and kissed her temple, Lily had burped and was still sleeping in his arms.

"And now you're getting it, it's about time."

Olivia smiled, "thanks."

Fitz smiled as well, "I'm gonna put her down and grab a shower."

"Okay," Olivia said with a nod.

Fitz walked off with Lily and dropped her in the bedroom and then went to the bathroom to bathe.

As Olivia sat eating, his phone chimed; someone had texted. She ignored it but then it chimed again and again and again and curiosity got the better of her so she decided to snoop. She knew his password, he never made any real attempt to hide it from, she'd seen him enter it into his phone many times.

She picked up the phone and saw that someone named Sasha was texting him. She sent him two videos and three text messages.

Olivia decided not to look and placed the phone back on the table where she found it then went back to eating but she was so intrigued that just a few moments later she she took his phone again and opened with his pass code. She knew if she read the messages directly he would know and that would made for an awkward conversation so she slid the task bar from the top of his screen so she could get a preview of the messages.

" **...I miss you."**

" **I'm wet for you."**

" **Can you come over?"**

All her texts for him to come over were followed by two videos. She went to his photos and saw that they'd been automatically saved to his library so she pulled up the first video on the screen and played it. Sasha was finger fucking herself as she moaned and recorded it for him to see. The second video was much of the same. She didn't watch it in its entirety, she scrolled up through his camera library, which was a mixture of pictures of Lily that she sent him throughout the day and nude pictures and videos from women. There were too many to scroll through it all ad she also didn't want to get caught so she locked his phone and placed it back on the table, it was after that that she realized that he would know she was in his phone because the messages were no longer on the screen, he'd know she went into it.

As if by miracle, the woman sent a few more texts which Olivia was actually thankful for.

She wasn't surprised, she wasn't even upset. The one thing that the last two month of therapy taught her was to accept what is. She'd given up on whatever fantasies she had of them being together again, now she was just focused on being an exceptional mother and woman, for Lily and also for herself. She was ready to start her business again and eventually find someone, even though right now, that wasn't her current focus.

She took a few more bites of her food and then cleared her plate and placed it in the dishwasher. By the time she was finished, Fitz came back from his shower, just in time to see her passing him on her way up the staircase, she waved goodnight as she walked. She hurried to her room to avoid him, hoping he wouldn't notice she'd went into his phone, she couldn't bare the awkward conversation that would come.

Fitz walked to the kitchen to grab his phone and jacket and saw the texts from Sasha and opened his phone to check them.

His lock screen said two texts, but when he opened his phone, there were 7 texts, he quickly deduced that either his phone was malfunctioning or Olivia opened his phone and checked his messages. With the latter more likely, he was a little surprised that she had nothing to say about the videos that were sent to him. She seemed okay when he saw her walking up the steps, she even waved to him.

"Maybe she didn't see it," he thought, "there's no way she would've been so calm."

He shook the thoughts from his head and responded to Sasha.

" **Just got out the shower. I'll be there soon."**

He went upstairs to his bedroom and dropped of his jacket and threw on some slides and then he headed down to his car.

As Olivia sat up in bed, sketching on her pad, she heard his car engine start. It was a low purr, common with sports car and she probably wouldn't have noticed if she hadden expected him to leave.

For a few moments, it couldn't leave her mind, the video and texts she seen but after his car was long gone and she'd been sketching for a few minutes, the thoughts had disappeared.

* * *

3 days later.

2:50 am.

Olivia had spent days carefully packing the pieces she wanted to showcase. There were 15 pieces in total that she'd packed up in garment bags and overnight shipped to her apartment in New York for the big day. She reached out to Simone and George and asked them if they would be able to help her out for the day, to which they happily agreed.

Fitz lent her the jet for the day and she was scheduled to catch her flight for 4:45am. All she wore was a pair of leggings and a sweater, she would change her clothes and do her makeup when she got to her apartment in New York.

She pumped as much breast milk as she could manage and labeled them by the time she pumped them and when Lily should be fed. She would have brought Lily along with her but she would only be gone for a day, albeit a long day but she'd be back by the late night and she didn't think taking her out of state for a day was a good idea, especially since she would be so busy.

Fitz had offered to drop her to the airport but since it was so early in the morning and Lily would be sleeping, she decided to have her guards drop her. They'd be accompanying her for the trip anyways.

After kissing Lily goodbye, she headed out with her guards to the airport and parked the car in the airport lot for the day.

They arrived at LaGuardia a 10:20 am and took an uber straight to her apartment. She began getting ready right away, she dressed in a two piece satin wide leg pants suit in a dark emerald green that she'd made herself, paying homage to the impending fall season. She'd had her hair blown out in L.A the day before so all she did now was brush it out and do her makeup then she, along with George and Simone took all the garment bags of clothes and headed to the meeting room to set up. Her guards accompanied her but kept their distance.

The meeting began at 2pm sharp, when a group of 3 women and 2 men walked into the room.

"Hello, hello," one of the women said as she walked over and shook Olivia's hand, "Welcome, I'm Fern, co-founder of New York fashion week."

The woman turned and introduced everyone else and Olivia shook their hands as well and the meeting commenced.

Olivia explained in front of the panel, her inspiration, her background in fashion, her vision for her line and then she presented the pieces she brought for display.

They asked questions, which she answered and in the end they came to a vote. It was a unanimous Yes.

As hard as it was to hide her excitement, she tried. She thanked them for their time and support and then when the meeting ended, Simone and George helped her to pack all the clothes and they brought it back to her apartment, Olivia was going to bring them back on the plane with her.

"What time is your flight Liv?" Simone asked.

"5:25."

"Aww, I really wish you were staying long enough for us to Lily, she's so cute in the pictures you showed me, I wish we gotta see her."

"Well, I'll be working from LA, if you're willing to make the move then you'll always have a job with me."

"I know but it's just school, If I didn't have school I'd totally come, I think LA would be so much fun and different from New York."

Olivia sighed, "I know, I think maybe once I get everything up and running then I'll need someone I need someone in New york, that will definitely be you."

'Of course, just let me know when so I can quit my job."

Olivia chuckled and gave Simone a hug.

"It was so good to see you Simone."

"You too," Simone said with a smile.

* * *

On her way back to the airport, Olivia video called Fitz to check in on Lily. He'd agreed to work from home just to stay and help the nanny with Lily while she was gone.

When Fitz picked up the phone he was smiling then he turned to camera to Lily. he had her bottle fastened to his chest as he pretended to breastfeed her.

"She's loving it," He said with a chuckle.

"Oh my god, why do you always to that," Olivia said laughing.

"She likes it," he said in both their defense. "How to do you feel?"

"Still excited, it'll die down soon, I have so much work ahead of me, I think it's sobering me up."

"Where are you now?"

"I'm headed to the airport, I just need to get home as soon as possible, I'm exhausted and I want to share the good news with my baby."

Fitz chuckled, "well, she's waiting here for you."

"I'll call you when I land."

"Bye."

When she got home later that night, she went straight to her room, by habit but Lily wasn't there, neither was her bassinet. She walked to Fitz's room and knocked on the door.

He didn't answer so she knocked again and then he didn't answer the second time, she went in.

She didn't go into his room often, in fact she went in there hardly at all but this time when she did, she found him sleeping on the bed with Lily and as much as she wanted to kiss Lily and hold her, she left them in peace.

* * *

The next Saturday, after having spent over a week reaching out to hire publicists, marketing specialists, fashion business managers, seamstresses, a design team, assistants, interns and finding a firm to start filing documents to create the company on her behalf, she needed a day out with friends because she would only get more and more busy in the months to come.

Jordanne had reached out to her and asked her if there was anyway the girls could do breakfast at her house before they went to the spa and she agreed. For that reason, Greg, the chef, had been at the house since 7am, preparing a platter to serve the four women out in the garden on this bright and sunny Saturday morning.

By 8:30, Jordanne pulled up in front of Olivia's house in a Lexus SUV, along with her two other girlfriends.

Olivia was holding Lily in her arms as she walked down the steps to greet them.

"Liv?" Jordanne called excitedly.

Her friends followed behind her.

"Liv, this is Hope and Tamara. Tamara and Hope, this is Olivia, my friend from mommy and me class, and that's Lily, her daughter."

They shook hands and greeted each other.

"You're home is gorgeous," Hope said.

"Yes, this is like the type of home that they show on HGtv or something, it's beautiful," Tamara said as well.

All three of the women, lived in the suburbs of Los Angeles. They were by no stretch of the imagination poor, they were upper middle class but not close to the opulence of Beverly hills and Bel-air.

"Thank you so much," Olivia said with a smile, "So Greg has everything set up in the garden, I can take you over," Olivia said.

They followed her over to stone benches and round table in the garden. The table had a delectable spread with fruits, pastries, coffee, tea and orange juice.

Everyone took some food from the platter and then sat on the bench.

"Olivia are you new to L.A.?" Tamara asked.

"Yes, it's been almost three months since I've been here but I like it."

"Where did you move from, London?"

"Well, I was born in New York but my mum was from London and moved back there when I was an infant, I there till I was a teen and then I pretty much lived all across Europe for school and I graduated Oxford, I moved to New York to go to Yale."

"Yale is in Connecticut," Hope said.

"Yeah, I lived on campus but I drove back whenever we were on holiday, it's not a long drive, 2 hours max."

"So what are you doing out in L.A?" Tamara asked.

"Jesus christ, you guys all interrogating her," Jordanne said.

"No, I mean, were just trying to get to know her," Hope said with a chuckle.

"No, it's alright," Olivia said with a smile. "I move to L.A. to be close to her father, he runs a company and lives in L.A, I lived in New York and so it was best for Lily if we were closer together so she could have both parents."

"Oh okay, well, welcome to L.A," Hope said.

"Guys, she's going to get a 'happy ending' today as the spa," Jordanne said.

They all began to cackle.

"What is a happy ending?" Olivia asked, Jordanne wouldn't tell her but she was hoping one of the new women would.

"We can't tell you but I hope you love it, I was so shocked when I got mine but I love it," Tamara said.

Olivia was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the whole 'happy ending' but she decided not to let her paranoia get the best of her.

Across the yard, Fitz and Zeus walked out the front door and down the steps. Fitz had Lily's jogging stroller with him and was dress in sweatpants, sneakers and a t shirt.

Zeus ran over to Olivia and Lily when he noticed them in the garden.

"Can you give me a moment," Olivia said as she stood up with Lily in her arms.

She walked over to Fitz, as Zeus followed behind them.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked.

"I'm gonna take Zeus for a walk, I'm bringing Lily since your leaving soon and Pam won't be here till 9."

Back in the garden Olivia's new acquaintances were staring at Fitz.

"That's her daughter's father?" Hope asked.

"I think so, I've never seen him before but Jesus Christ he's attractive," Jordanne said.

"She might not need that happy ending after all," Tamara said, "just look at him."

"I don't think they are together though, she doesn't talk about him like they are."

After Olivia kissed Lily and handed her off to Fitz, smiling and drooling, she walked back to the garden.

"Sorry about that," she said as she sat down.

"No, no, it's okay," Tamara said on behalf of the group.

After the breakfast, they headed to the spa. Olivia didn't want to make a fuss, so she had guard follow quietly behind them, not close enough to be detected.

They arrived at the spa just after 9:30 and checked in. After check in, the workers took them to the showers so they could wash off and get dressed in their spa robes. They began the day by spending some time in the sauna, then she got facials and bikini waxes; which Olivia usually got laser hair treatments for her bikini but since she had a little stubble, she let them wax it; and then in the afternoon, it was time for the massage, which Jordanne had told them they would save for last.

They all went into separate rooms, which made Olivia a little weary, wondering what their happy ending would be. She stripped naked and laid on the massage table, propping her head up with her hands waiting to see who would be working with her.

Moments later, a man walked in, tall and muscular with dark skin.

"Hi, my name is Connor, I'll be working with you today," he said it in a friendly voice.

"Hello," Olivia said nervously.

He walked behind her and moments later, she felt him rest a warm towel over her ass.

"I'm sorry, can you tell me what this happy surprise is suppose to be?"

She turned around and looked at him as she spoke.

"It's suppose to be a surprise? Jordanne was very clear about that," he said with a smile.

"Yes but it's not a very fun surprise if I can't relax during the entire session, it is?"

"Jordanne told me not to say a word," he said.

"Okay, fine," Olivia said as she turned around annoyed and put her face in open cushion at the front of the table.

Soon after, she felt drops of oil splatter down her back.

"Just relax," he said again, seeing how tense she was.

He began working his fingers into her back, as if he were kneading dough. His hands were soft, which was a surprise to Olivia.

She groaned silently and breathed deeply as she began to relax.

He worked his hands slowly till he reached her lower back and then removed the towel. He massaged her lower back, where her dimples were and then continued going lower, pressing his thumbs and rubbing circles into the side of her ass. He moved lower to her thighs, which she was thankful for because she'd found herself embarrassingly wet, a symptom of not having been touched by a man in over a year.

When he reached the sole of her feet, he began rubbing slow circles and it was as if she could been every touch he placed all over her body, at the same time. It was delightfully and she raised her hips a little and then caught herself and laid her body flat.

"So…" he began, "I'm going to do this slowly and if at anypoint you want me to stop, just say the word." he said this as he walked to the small wash sink in the room, washed his hands, dried them in a towel and walked back to her and stopped beside the table.

She scrunched her nose in confusion, "what?"

He began massaging her ass again as he squeezed more drops of oil on her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked again.

"Your happy ending," he said, "it's time."

Olivia was now intrigued so she laid her head back on the table.

He spent time on her ass, rubbing and stroking it slowly and then made his way down to her inner thigh. Olivia noticed how with every touch, he inched closer and closer to her vagina but she didn't say anything, she wanted to see where he was going.

His hands had made their way all the way to the lips of her vagina when she felt him slowly slip two fingers inside her.

She gasped loudly and popped her head up.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, though he didn't remove his fingers.

She had missed the way what he was doing to her felt, she was enjoying it and most importantly, she didn't want to stop him.

She bit her lips, trying to think but failing and then she relented to her needs and laid her head back on the table. She didn't want his penis inside her so she decided to watch and see how far this 'happy ending' would go.

He continued thrusting his finger slowly in and out of her. She pressed her lips together so she wouldn't moan. It was so quiet in the room that she could hear the sounds his finger made everytime they left her. It sounded wet, like the sound of creamy pasty being stirred.

She arched her back a little, not on purpose.

While on hand was occupied with fucking her, the other hand massaged her ass.

After just a few minutes, she was close. He must've sensed it because he turned her over on the table, with his fingers still in her and opened her legs.

She was preparing to stop him, she watched to see if he was going to undo his pants but he didn't.

"I don't usually do this," he said, "...but you are so damn sexy."

He stuck out his long pink tongue and began licking and sucking her clit as he continued finger fucking her.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned quietly.

Olivia closed her eyes and then pressed her lips tighter together. She reached down unto his shaved head and shoved him deeper. He turned her back around, only now, he spread her ass and kissed down her inner thigh, sucking on the skin of her ass before he began licking her clit again.

He did that for just a couple minutes before she came, squirting all over the table as she did, curling her toes and writhing in pleasure.

When she finished she sat up on the wet table.

He walked over to where Olivia had put her spa robe and brought it back to her.

She stood up of the table and wrapped her robe around her body and then she looked back at the wet table.

"Don't worry, I'll clean up," he said.

She nodded and slipped on the fluffy slipper their given to her.

"Come back anytime," he said with a smile, "and ask for Connor."

Olivia nodded with a shy smile and walked out of the room.

Jordanne, Hope and Tamara were all waiting for her with bated breath.

"So how was it?" Jordanne asked.

Olivia wouldn't fight the smile that crept on to her lips.

"It was good," she said with a nod.

"Good," Jordanne said, "I was worried you were gonna run outta there screaming."

Olivia could still feel this lips of her vagina pulsating, hungrily and she found herself smiling widely as the three women looked at her.

"It might have been more than good to leave you smiling like that?" Hope said.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes, "it was pretty good."

They went back to the showers after their little chat and then before they knew it, it was 4 in the afternoon.

The entire ride back Olivia's house, she was the last to be dropped off, she couldn't stop smiling.

"Okay, I'm sorry, you need to tell me what happened in there, there's no way your smiling so hard from a little vag rub," Jordanne said when it was just the two of them in the car.

"It was good, I was just surprised, that's all."

"What did he do, cause he usually just gives a little clit massage."

"Clit massage? He totally finger fucked me," Olivia said with a chuckle.

"What? That wasn't part of the surprise," Jordanne said.

"And he gave me oral."

"What, he's never given me oral!"

"Aren't you married," Olivia asked.

"Yes, what I do in my spare time is not of Chris' concern, a little vag massage is harmless."

Olivia laughed and shook her head.

They pulled into Olivia driveway minutes later. Olivia let herself out and closed the door behind her. Jordanne rolled down the window.

"I'm coming back to pick you up at like 7 okay?"

"Okay, I'll get ready, I had so much fun, this was perfect and much needed," she said with a smile, "thanks."

"I'm glad you liked it, I was a little nervous about your massage but it worked out great."

"It did," Olivia agreed.

When Olivia walked into her house, she went straight to FItz's bedroom because she knew exactly where they would be.

"Hey," she said.

He was laying on his bed with Lily laying with against his chest. They were both asleep so she left them and went to her closet to find an outfit.

At first glance, she picked out a pair of skinny jean that fit her like a second pair of skin, a black one sleeve bodysuit and a pair of black christian louboutin heels.

She bathed again and washed her hair and then she went to her closet to do her hair and makeup. By the time she was finished with that, Fitz and Lily were awake and she could hear Lily crying. She ran over quickly to Fitz room and took her.

"Hi," Olivia said to Lily as she held her.

"Oh, I didn't know you were back," Fitz said as he sat up.

"For a while now but you two were sleeping."

Right away he noticed that she look very happy, it was exuding from her.

"I take it your spa day went very well."

"Yes," she said it with a blush and then walked away which confused Fitz.

Olivia pulled her breast from her robe and began to nurse Lily as she walked back to her closet. After she finished nursing Lily, she brought her bouncer into her closet to keep her close to her as she finished getting ready.

She took her of her robe and put on a thong and matching strapless bra and then she put on her bodysuit. That was when Fitz walked in.

"Liv how l-"

She had her back turned to him then she turned around.

"What?"

Fitz didn't realize he'd stop talking. He was so taken aback by the love marks on her ass and right under it that he lost his train of thought.

"When did she find time to get that," he thought to himself, "did she lie about this whole spa day?"

"Nothing, I forgot what I was gonna ask you," he said then turned and walk out.

Olivia shrugged and continued getting ready. When she was almost done, Jordanne texted her, letting her know they were 5 minutes away so she unstrapped Lily from her bouncer and brought her back to Fitz's room.

"I don't think I should be out that late tonight, as usual if she get hungry just give her the freshest bottle in the refrigerator-"

"Olivia I know all of this," he said, "you say this everytime I babysit her."

She chuckled, "so you know what I'm going to say next?"

"Call you if anything mildly interesting happens?"

"Yes."

Fitz realized that she either didn't know about the lovebite or she didn't care that he saw it. He knew it was wrong of him to feel the way he felt about seeing the love bite, after all, he was sure that she'd seen the video Sasha sent him and she never said a word about it or treated him any differently. She always seemed to accept him and whatever he did and he knew he wasn't the same. As he thought the thoughts, he began to feel guilty.

He cleared his throat, "have fun tonight, you deserve it."

"Thanks but I won't be able to have that much fun, I can't drink."

"Oh yeah, right, well, I'm sure you'll figure out a way to have fun regardless."

She smiled and headed back to her closet to grab her bag and put on her shoes and then she went downstairs to meet her friends.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N - Omg! I'm a little surprised at how in the space of one chapter so many can completely turn on me lol. When I wrote the last chapter, I knew I left a lot of holes for you guys, hopefully this chapter ties it together for you.

* * *

Olivia slept late that morning, after spending most of the night out dancing.

Late for her was 7am, which was when she woke up to the sound of Lily's soft coos. She'd went to get her from Fitz's bedroom when she reached home a little after 1am so she could sleep with her that night.

She turned on her side and pulled out one breast and slipped it into her mouth as she hugged her close to her body.

"Morning Rose bud," she said sleepily.

No matter how tired she was, it was always a joy to wake up to her daughter.

She kissed her forehead as she nursed her and then once Lily had her fill, she burped her and got up to begin their day.

Her Sunday was free, although she planned to sketch some ideas on her pad as soon as Lily went for down her nap, until then, she had a few hours to spend time with her baby after a tumultuous week.

* * *

Fitz had a restless night. He couldn't get Olivia off his mind, he was bothered by the fact that she'd obviously been with someone else and what that would mean going forward.

"Who gave her that love mark on her ass? Was she in love with the person? Was she dating around? What did that mean going forward?"

All the words of growth and maturity that he'd told himself just one day earlier were gone. He couldn't confront Olivia about who she was seeing but he could find him.

When he woke in the morning, after he freshened up, he headed to the guard desk at the gate and entered the code into the door to let himself in.

"Where is Thomas and James, they were on Olivia's detail yesterday?" he asked all four men in the room.

"They are off today sir," one man replied.

"Okay, where did she go?"

One man began typing into the computer to pull up the notes they kept on Olivia's whereabouts. It was linked to a remote server that they had access to save documents to but not delete or transfer.

"Between 10 and 4, she was at The Lotus Flower day spa and then she came straight home and then she left again and went to the Prime steak restaurant then 1oak nightclub and then she came home."

"Who went with her to the spa?" Fitz asked.

"Jordanne Chu, Tamara Isaacs and Hope Heatherton."

"And the first one you checked her out right?"

"Yes, there was nothing that we could find to raise any suspicions, the other two are new, were working on verifying that they are who they say they are."

"Okay and James and Thomas didn't report that she went with anyone else."

"No sir."

"Okay, thanks."

As Fitz walked back towards the house he began thinking that maybe she got the love bites before the spa, they looked fresh but maybe she'd had them for a few days.

He walked backed to the guard desk.

"I need a list of places she's been to for the past week."

"Okay, sir, we'll get that ready for you."

"Okay."

Fitz was self aware enough to know his behavior wasn't healthy but he didn't care. He needed to find out who she was seeing and then figure out what to do with them.

* * *

Olivia gave Lily a warm bath and wrapped her in her soft robe, dressed her and placed her in the bouncer as she bathed herself. When she stepped out of the bathroom and bent down to slip on her bed slippers, she glimpsed her ass in the mirror and her mouth fell open.

She stood up and walk closer to the mirror and inspected it.

"Jesus," she said to herself.

It was then that she realized Fitz must've seen them the day before.

Seeing the marks on her body reminded her of the last time they were there, which was when Fitz would pepper her body with love bites whenever they made love. It began to sink in that she'd been with someone other than Fitz for the first time. Months ago, she found herself so hopelessly and deeply in love with him that they seemed impossible man but here she was. She'd just got fingered by a stranger and she didn't feel at all bad about it, she thanked therapy for that.

She reminded herself that it was him, he didn't want her, she tried but he didn't want her and so she needed to move on. No matter what she was doing, she knew he was doing worse things.

She got several numbers while on her night out but she didn't plan on calling anyone back, not immediately.

She sighed and pulled on her robe and then took Lily back to her closet to get dressed.

After they were she dressed, she went down to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat.

That was when Fitz walked through the door.

"Hey peanut," he said brightly to Lily.

He took her from Olivia's arms and kissed her on the forehead and then he sat at the kitchen island, staring directly at Olivia.

"So, how was yesterday?" He asked.

"Good, I had fun, it was fun."

"Good."

Olivia turned and went into the fridge and took out some fruits.

"What's the plan today?" He asked.

"Nothing, I have no plans."

"You want us to go out to eat breakfast?" He suggested.

"Go out to eat?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know."

"Since when do you not know if you want to go out to eat?"

"I went out last night and I'm really tired, to get dressed and then have to wait for food, I'd rather just make something."

Fitz shrugged, "okay."

He got up from his seat. That's how she'd been for the past month at least. Cordial but distant.

"I'm gonna take her for a walk," he said.

"No, I wanted her to hang with me, you had her all day yesterday."

"We're keeping score now?"

"No. I just missed her that's all- you know what, it's okay, I'll just get her after I've finished eating."

"Okay." He responded.

Olivia made herself oatmeal with fruit. When she was finished eating she went outside to find Fitz and Lily by the pool. Fitz was sitting on the edge with his legs in the water and Lily was on his lap.

Olivia walked up behind Fitz and tapped him on the back. When he turned around, she stretched for Lily and he let her take her.

She took Lily and went back to her bedroom.

Later in the night, as Fitz laid in bed, Sasha texted him.

" **Hey, why have you been so weird?"**

" **I don't know what you're talking about."**

" **We could talk about it in person if you came over tonight."**

" **Nope."**

He replied almost immediately.

" **Why? Are you busy? You're always busy."**

" **I'm not busy, I'm just not coming. I'm going to delete your number, I'd like for you to do the same with mine. I wish you all the best."**

" **What, what are you talking about? I'm calling you, answer the phone!"**

She called him immediately but Fitz didn't answer. She called again and again and on the third call, he blocked her number and began deleting all the pictures and videos from his phone.

He didn't realize he had that many in his phone until he went through it all, most of them he forget were there. The only pictures he had left were the ones of Lily, he never took pictures of himself, though he was sure Olivia had pictures of him and Lily together. She told him that they needed to document her childhood, at least she would have pictures of them together, incase anything ever happened to either one of them.

When he reached the top of his photo library, he saw the picture of Olivia. He had pictures of Olivia and Lily together but only one of just Olivia. For all the hundred of pictures of other women sent them that he never really remembered, he perfectly recalled when, where and why he'd taken that picture of Olivia.

It was after they came back from the island and he took her to LA. They'd gone to dinner the night before and they got into a fight about him having slept with the waitress who was suppose to serve them and she stormed out of the restaurant. He ended up taking her to a food truck carnival, and she was so greedy that she ordered more food than she could eat and ended up having to throw it out. He remembered rushing her home because he needed to be inside her so bad he couldn't stand it and then the next morning as she laid sleeping on his chest, with the sheets draped across her body just perfectly, he pulled out his phone and took the picture then he went back to bed.

He used to look at it after the whole ordeal, after he'd buried Scott and Olivia had left and he was back at the base but he found that it made him sad more than anything else so he stopped but he couldn't find it in himself to delete it then and he certainly wasn't going to delete it now.

It was easy to cast her aside when he didn't think she was going anywhere. He thought he had all the time in the world to decide whether or not they stood any chance of being together but now that she possibly had someone, he wondered if the reasons he had for not being with her were good enough to lose her forever because he realized that was where they were headed: to the point of no return.

* * *

The next morning, he woke early, but as early as he woke, Olivia was already down in the kitchen with Lily.

"Morning," he said cheerfully.

"Good morning," Olivia responded back.

"Morning peanut," he said to Lily as he took her from her bouncer that was on top of the counter of the kitchen island.

"What are you making?" he asked Olivia.

"A smoothie."

"Do you have enough for two?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll pour you some when I'm done."

"What are you doing today?"

"I have a few interviews I have to conduct from 10-12, um I see Suzie at 1 and then my trainer at 3."

"Where are you doing these interviews?"

"Skype."

"Oh, smart."

He pulled Lily's pacifier from her mouth and watched her little lips turn into a pout. He kissed her forehead and then he slipped the pacifier back in and rested her gently in her bouncer.

"I'm gonna shower and get dressed then I'll be right down."

Olivia nodded as she continued blending up the fruits and vegetables and ice for the smoothie.

By the time Fitz came back, Olivia had already finished her drink and was sitting on the stool, playing peek-a-boo with Lily.

Fitz took his smoothie from the counter and took a sip.

"Jesus christ Olivia what's in this?"

He almost spat it out.

"Kale, blueberries, apples, carrots, cucumber and a wee bit of ginger."

"It tastes terrible."

"No, it's actually really good and it's healthy for you."

He took another sip.

"Thanks."

He kissed Lily again on his way out and then left for work.

As he walked through the door, Olivia found herself, yet again, imagining his body under his clothes. Every since her encounter at the spa, she couldn't stop daydreaming about sex and the problem with that was that the only man she'd ever truly been with was Fitz, so hard as she tried, he was the only one she could imagine inside her.

The initial high from her encounter at the spa had died down half way through her night out. In retrospect, she felt like in the moment, it might have seem infinitely better than it was in actuality because she hadn't had sex in so long but now, it was forgettable, she didn't even remember what his face looked like, much less remember him enough to fantasize about sex with him.

Fitz on the other hand, was memorable. She remember every encounter with him in great detail, from the very first time in the tent on that stormy night on the island, to the second time by the lagoon, to the third time which the morning after they'd arrived in LA and they had sex in the shower; the fourth time was after the went on their first date, the fifth time was the first time she sucked him off. She especially remembered their last time, even for how horrible it had started off, it was the first time she saw him cry and got to hold him and kiss him and that was when she knew for sure that she loved him, even with all his flaws.

Lily cooed, breaking her from her train of thought.

Olivia smiled and kissed her on the stomach, Lily smile right back at her, even with the pacifier in her mouth.

"Come on Lilykins, lets go get ready to interview these girls and see what their made of."

* * *

Fitz got to work a little after 8am.

He'd managed to drink all the smoothie as much as the taste disgusted him and began his morning how he usually did.

Lucky came to see him for lunch a little after 1pm and Fitz found himself not particularly excited for their talk, since Lucky would probably end up saying 'I told you so'.

Today, they sat by the large oval conference table in Fitz's office because that was where the kitchen staff had set up their lunch.

"What do you look like that?" Lucky said as she sat opposite to Fitz on the table.

"Olivia is seeing someone."

"How do you know?"

"She had like 4 love bites on her ass."

"Damn, so she got herself a man, told you that would happen," Lucky said as he bit into his steak.

Lucky stopped eating and began laughing.

"That's why you look like that."

"How?"

"Like a beat dog."

"I don't look like a beat dog, granted I'm not happy about this but I've done some thinking and I'm gonna figure this all out, it'll be fine."

"How you gonna do that?"

"She told me she loved me, you don't just fall out of love with someone that quick, what has it been, like two months since the whole fight, I'll figure it out."

"Isn't this what got you in this mess the first place?"

"What?"

"The fact the you think you can have her whenever you're ready and put her to the side when you don't. Maybe she still loves you, she probably still does but what if you're just not worth the trouble anymore. Honestly, I hate to keep sayin I told you so but she probably just gave up on you. I mean you're still fucking other people-"

"I was only sleeping with Sasha and I blocked her number last night. I wasn't sleeping around with a whole bunch of different people, just her and now it's over."

Lucky made a skeptical gesture.

"By the way, I hadn't been sleeping with anyone up until like a month ago, two months since Lily was born, I didn't touch anyone."

"Okay, that still doesn't explain how you gonna get her back, I mean...hickeys on her ass, they probably been having fucking for a minute, you don't give someone a hickey the first time you have sex." Lucky chuckled. "Wow, on the ass too, she's a little freak...it's always the little ones."

"Can you stop," Fitz said in annoyance.

"What are you gonna do?" Lucky asked.

"Find him, I guess."

"What happens when you find him?"

"I don't know: I'll probably break his fucking legs."

"Wow, it amazes how you deal with your problems, it's so unhealthy but, if you need a lookout, I gotcha back."

Fitz gestured a nod and bit a piece of his steak.

"Apart from beat up every guy she sleeps with, how do you plan on getting her back- which-I did tell you this would happen, I can't stress enough how much I told you this was gonna happen."

"I'm gonna tell her I was wrong," Fitz said.

"What if that doesn't work?" Lucky said.

He wanted to treat Fitz's new found epiphany with healthy skepticism but he did want them back together, if that's what Fitz wanted then he would support him.

In thinking, Lucky had an epiphany of his own.

"You know what gringo, I'm gonna do you a favor, I'm gonna go talk to Olivia, I'm gonna plead your case, and see what she says then I'll let you know how to approach her."

"She's gonna know that I sent you."

"I'm smoove, suave, fluido,…"

"Okay, I get it, but I'd rather you didn't."

"Too late, I'm stopping by tomorrow to see my goddaughter, I got her an 'I love mexico' t shirt and I have to drop it off."

"Lucky, don't say anything to Olivia."

"Okay, I won't," Lucky lied.

"You're lying."

"Okay so then why are you asking me if you know I'm gonna lie."

Fitz shrugged.

"Just don't do anything stupid."

"Didn't I just tell you I was suave."

"I know you're suave but still, don't do anything stupid."

"Alright," Lucky siad, relenting.

* * *

"I guess you're right," Olivia admitted to Suzie.

Lily had fallen asleep in her arms and she went to put her in her bassinet in her bedroom. Now it was just her and Suzie out on the balcony.

"I thought that finally being with someone else would make it easier to move on but it's done the opposite, granted I didn't plan what happen at the spa but I didn't stop it either and that's okay because I'm grown woman and I can have sex with whomever I want so why can't stop thinking about him. It actually makes me so annoyed at myself."

"What do you think about?"

"Sex...alot of sex. I think about us parenting Lily, but not just co-parenting, were a couple."

"Memories of sex or fantasies?"

"Both. I think about things we never got to do, we weren't together very long."

"It's not uncommon. He's your first love, first man you've ever been with," Suzie said.

"Yes but I thought I was over that. We've been talking about this for the past two months and I thought I got better. I see him, and I know he's sleeping with all these women and it makes me sick but you know, I deal with it, like you said, and I know there's no way we're getting back together so it feels like a waste of time and energy to think about him."

"I think you need to start dating," Suzie suggested.

"You've said that before and I hear you, I keep thinking I'm going to but then I change my mind, I'm so busy-"

"Olivia, you should start dating. You said you received several numbers when you were out with friends on Saturday night, the only way to get over an old love is to find new love, not a new person to have sex with, that never works, not a new friends, a new love. You can't do that if you two live in the same house."

"I know what you're gonna say: 'tell him to move out,'."

"Yes," Suzie said.

"I can't, I need him here to protect me and Lily?"

"Olivia, I understand your fear, you've said you lived a complicated life but when was the last time you were threatened?"

Olivia shrugged, "Two months ago."

"And didn't you say that the man who'd made the threat commited suicide?"

"Yes but…"

"-but I think you have top of the line security, you have a large team of security guards here everyday and a very thorough security system, I think safety is your excuse to keep him here. He doesn't live that far away from you, so he'll only be a stone through away. No man serious about a relationship is going to be okay with you living with the father of your child while you two date and try to come to terms with your relationship. As long as he is here, you're stuck in the perpetual state of none progress as far as I'm concerned. I've been telling you this for a while but you have to cut him loose."

Olivia thought over her words carefully. Suzie had been the main voice of reason, telling her to get over her fears and paranoia, telling her to get over Fitz and move on. In some ways it had worked, had it not been for Suzie, she probably would never had gone along with her 'happy surprise' at the spa. Had it not been for Suzie, she might have confronted Fitz about what she saw in his phone. Had it not been for Suzie, she might have never ranged too far from the comfort of her home. Suzie's advice was sound thus far but she wasn't sure about Fitz moving out entirely, that was a step she wasn't sure she was ready to take. Safety came first, and whatever Fitz's flaws were, he was a protector, she wasn't ready to give up her protector, especially for Lily's sake."

"I'll think about it."

Suzie nodded, "you've been saying that for weeks, just promise me you'll have the conversation. My only concern is what's in you and your daughter's best interest."

I know," Olivia said.

Their session ended soon after and Olivia spent the rest of the day, thinking through what Suzie had said and by the time Fitz came home that night, she'd rationalized that maybe Suzie was right. She might have been overestimating the benefit of Fitz staying at the house.

After Lily went down for her nap, she waited in her bedroom for a while. Giving him time to bathe, (Lily had puked on his neck) and settle down then she went to his bedroom door and knocked.

"Liv?" he called.

"Yes, it's me."

"Come in."

Olivia let herself inside. Fitz was laying on his bed, watching tv.

"Can we talk?" she said.

"That's never good," he said out loud. He was hoping to beat her to the 'can we talk' conversation.

Olivia sat on the side of his bed and took a deep breath.

"I think...I think that maybe it's time we considered you moving out."

"What?"

The words caught Fitz completely off guard.

"I think that Lily will soon be old enough to be able stay with you at your house and of course it wouldn't be right away, I just think it will be better for both of us, if we lived separately."

Fitz chuckled and shook his head, "so you fuck one guy and already you wanna kick me to the curb."

"What- that's not what this is about?"

"So what is it about then? Was he so great that you're willing to put your safety as risk just so what: he can sleepover?"

"What's your problem Fitz? Is it because your saw the love bites? You have no right to be angry about that."

"I know," he said.

"You said you didn't want me remember, I reached out to you and you said no and during the entire time and now you've been sleeping with everyone who has a pulse and I get-na little oral and finger banging at the spa, I didn't even actually have sex with him and you act as if it's the end of the world."

"I have not been sleeping with everyone-"

"-Suck it up, that's what I do."

"Fine."

"Is that all you have to say, 'fine'?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

"You know what, forget it, I don't know why I talk to you."

She rolled her eyes and got up to walk away.

"I wanted to have an adult conversation with you but you just make it so impossible."

Fitz stood, "can you just tell me where this is coming from. Obviously I know this isn't permanent but why now?"

Olivia stopped by the door.

"Suzie thinks that it would be better for me, to help me move on I guess, she doesn't think it's healthy for you to stay here."

"To...help...you move on, does that means there's still a chance?" he asked the question but prepared for rejection.

It might have been the worst time to segue but he did it anyway.

She thought about the question for such a long time that Fitz thought she wasn't going to answer.

"You ask that now? Do you only care now because you think I slept with someone else? If that's why you want me then it's not good enough. I want you to be with me because- you want me- not because you think I'm your property and you need to hold onto me just so no one else can get me."

"That's not why," he said with a sigh, "I've struggled with my feelings for you. For the longest time I felt that I couldn't love Scott and be with you because that would be betrayal but I'm realizing that that doubt I have is-" he stopped to gather his thought, "I can't sit by and watch you move on without me, and spend the rest of my life hopping from woman to woman because I didn't have the guts to be with the only woman I loved. I'm sorry but it took me thinking that you'd given up on me to realized how stupid I've been. It's not about the sex or the lovebites."

"Are you sure about Scott?" she asked.  
He sighed, "Scott's dead, I love him but I love you too, just because I lost him doesn't mean I have to lose you too. It's a pretty shitty situation but it's what we have, I'm willing to accept it I just don't want to lose you. I love you."

She'd been waiting so long for him to say those words and mean them. He said it before but this time it felt different, he said he loved her now it felt like he was saying he was in love with her and that made a big difference.

"What about the other women?" she asked.

"There's only been one for the past month and I ended it."

"Only one?"

She wasn't sure she believed him. She saw a lot of pictures in his phone, albeit some might have been there for a while, some of them might have been the same woman, she didn't really pay attention to faces.

"Yeah, I thought it was better to just be with 1 person than to run around with 10."

"And she doesn't mean anything to you?"

"No, were weren't dating or anything, if that's what you mean and I don't have feelings for her."

"And you were always safe?"

"Always."

Olivia took a deep breath, "I love you too, you know that but…I...we have to talk to someone."

Fitz didn't know how to reply to that.

She turned and walked out the door then closed it behind her.

Fitz let out a breath he'd been holding in and then plopped down on his bed. He had no clue how he was going to sleep after their conversation and so he'd spent time going over everything she said, line for line.

He tried to figure out why the therapist would want him to move out, maybe she did mean well, he'd already had her looked into but it wouldn't hurt to check again. He also thought that beating up the poor guy she got a little oral from wouldn't really help their standing so he decided to let that one go.

The next morning, he almost didn't want to face her. He was dreading the moment she would come to him and say:

"I've thought about it and it's not worth it."

Regardless, he still had to face her after he bathed in some cold water to get rid of his morning erection. His chastised himself for it, it might have been the worst morning to have one.

After he bathed and got dressed, he walked to Olivia's door and knocked.

"Come in," she said.

Fitz opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

She was laying on the bed, Lily was still sleeping on her chest.

"I fed her and she went right back to sleep," Olivia said.

Fitz walked over and kissed Lily in her hair.

"I'm gonna head out to work."

"Fitz, can you take the day tomorrow, I'd like for you to speak with Suzie together."

"Suzie hates me. Can we find someone neutral?"

He wasn't excited about therapy. He'd gone to therapy before and got a lot of diagnoses but little actual help.

"She doesn't."

"Okay, I'll take the day."

Olivia nodded.

Fitz turned and walked out and Olivia watched his ass as he did.

Olivia spent the day working. She conducted Skype interviews, she'd been emailing candidates she already spoke with and she had the business firm working on filing paperwork for her company. She was busy that she left Sonia to watch Lily all on her own which Sonia didn't mind, it was Olivia who didn't usually leave them alone, she always like to keep Lily close but today she was so busy that it was impossible.

The cloud that hung over her while she worked was Fitz. She hated the fact that it took him seeing a few hickeys on her ass to realize that he wanted her, even if he couldn't admit that fully.

When he told her he loved her, she believed him, she felt he truly meant it and she also felt like they owed it to Lily to try make it work. She would be better off with both her parents. Olivia also felt guilty. She told herself that he would need time after everything that had happened just a year ago. In truth, it had only been a little more than 3 months since Lily was born and a little more than 4 months since Fitz came back into her life. Not at all a long time for him to reconcile his feelings for her and decide to be with her. She thought that the least she could give him was a chance, neither of them were perfect, if she tried and it didn't work then so be it, she would resign knowing that at least they tried; for themselves and for their daughter.

* * *

Fitz stood at his desk, packing his laptop and some files in his briefcase to head home when his cellphone rang.

"What?"

"Sir, we looked into the doctor as you had asked."

"And?"

"She checks out but we did find something very suspicious that wasn't there the first time we checked."

"What?"

"A payment, 50 grand, a little under 2 months ago."

"From who?"

"Untraceable, however, we are trying to find out what she did for that money, maybe that can help us figure out who paid her."

"Okay, I need you to do that as quick as possible," Fitz said.

"Yes sir."

Fitz hung up as Lucky walked into the room holding up and tiny 'I love Mexico' shirt.

"Isn't this cute?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Lucky threw the shirt to Fitz.

"Tell her it's from uncle Lucky."

Fitz nodded and packed the shirt into his briefcase then he headed down to his car and drove to Olivia's.

When he arrived at the house. He went through his usual routine only this time they ate dinner by the kitchen island and then prepared Lily for bed after. Olivia never said anything about their conversation last night and Fitz never said anything about what he learned about Suzie.

He slept in his room, and she in hers and the next morning, he got an early call from one of the men, who served as in investigator, investigating the people who came around Olivia.

Fitz sat in his room, wondering what to do with the information he'd received after he hung up from the call. The doctor was coming at 1pm. It was long wait and he knew the longer he waited, the angrier he would get.

After sitting for about a half hour on his bed, he got up and brushed his teeth and then went to find Olivia. She wasn't in her bedroom, she was in the nursery, preparing Lily for a bath.

"Look Lily, dad's here to help you with your bath."

Lily smiled. She smiled whenever either of them spoke to her.

Fitz waited until they finished bathing Lily and Olivia had laid her down.

"We need to talk," Fitz said.

"I know you've been waiting-"

"It's not about that, it's about your therapist."

Olivia sighed, "the only way we're gonna work is if we talk to someone-"

"Yeah but we can't talk to Suzie."

"Is there someone else that you want to see?"

"Someone paid Suize to record your conversations, I'm guessing it's the same person that got that guy to call you and threaten you."

Olivia smiled, mostly from shock, "What?"

"Yeah, they paid her about a week or so after you got the call and I'm guessing that's why they stopped with the threats, because they got someone close to you."

Olivia walked over to Lily's rocking chair and sat down.

"What else?"

"We hacked into her emails and whoever kept contacting her told her to you get you comfortable and also told her to convince you to get rid of me."

Olivia shook her head, "So I could be alone when they came for me?"

Olivia thought back on the last two months of sessions. It all seemed like sound advice, she told her not to be so scared all the time, to move on from Fitz and forgive herself and over the past two months, that's exactly what she'd been doing. It all sounded like the right advice, it sounded like things any sane therapist would tell her client which was why it was so hard to accept it. In the end Suzie had convince her that she was paranoid that everytime she thought about any likely scenario, like the one she found herself in currently, she felt silly and brushed it off.

All her personal feelings and insecurities and fears were all in the hands of whoever it was that was trying to get to her to hurt her and she just couldn't contemplate what that would mean.

"You still don't know who's behind all this?" Olivia asked.

"The email she was corresponding with is a dead end but the good thing is that when she comes here in a few hours, we can ask her ourselves."

She took a deep breath and stood.

"I'm need some air, I'm going for a walk."

She walked past him. Lily was laying in her crib, quietly cooing to herself.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stopping her before she could get to the door.

"No, Fitz, I'm not okay!"

"I know, I just meant, how are you feeling?"

"I've been telling her my secrets and she's been selling them to my enemies how to you think I feel!"

She pulled her arm from him and walked off.

Fitz didn't see her again until Suzie had arrived. He waited on the balcony, where he knew they usually met and moments before Suzie walked in, Olivia walked in and sat on the chair beside him. She had a dead scowl on her face.

Suzie walked onto the balcony, surprised to see them both.

"Olivia, Mr. Grant- hello."

Olivia didn't respond.

"Have a seat, Suzie, we thought a good chat been us was well due," Fitz said.

Suzie sat down and took her notepad from her bag and then rested it on the floor and rested her phone on the table.

Suzie could see the venom spread across Olivia face and it made her uncomfortable.

"Let me just start by saying, I don't think all three of us should be speaking, I'm Olivia's therapist and we've been doing great work so far I don't want to hinder our progress by having a dual session before it's time," Suzie began.

"Tell him why you wanted him to move out," Olivia finally blurted out angrily.

"Olivia, I can see that you're very angry and I'm not sure why but as I said before, I just think that, well, you've said that it bothers you that he sleeps with other women and you've said that you're trying to move on, you've made real progress and I think that it would be best that you live separately and create some sort of schedule to accommodate your daughter."

Olivia felt hot, as if she was going to explode from her anger. She began to hyperventilate.

"Olivia, I know this can be upsetting but-"

Olivia lurched across the table and grabbed her by the hair and began tearing out clumps of black hair.

Suzie managed to scream out before Olivia shoved some of the hair she'd pulled out into Suzie's mouth and covered her mouth so the workers in the house wouldn't hear her.

Her screamed had turned into a mumble when Fitz pulled Olivia off of Suzie and wrapped his arms around her.

"Liv," he whispered, "calm down, shhhh, it's okay."

Olivia began to cry and Fitz immediately remembered that last time he'd seen her so angry. It was when she got into a fight with Mellie and scraped half her face off.

Suzie was crying too as she frantically tried pulling strands of hair from her mouth as she coughed and choked on them.

Olivia began to take deep breaths and tried her best to calm down enough to stop crying.

"You put our daughter's life in danger," Olivia said, staring down at her. "You are our enemy. Do you know what we do to our enemies?"

Fitz let Olivia go, she was still angry but she wasn't hyperventilating anymore.

"We have some questions and you're going to answer them," Fitz said.

Suzie shook her head, still crying, "I don't know anything."

She was still pulling hair from her mouth.

Olivia could see patches of bald, bleeding scalp from where she stood.

"You are going to answer our questions," Fitz said again.

Fitz's dead calm voice scared her more than Olivia.

"Who paid you?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know."

Olivia lurched to grab her again but Suzie covered her face and head with her hands and cowered.

"Please, I don't know, I swear, they just transferred the money in my account and then a guy approached me at my office, he never told me his name, he just told me what they wanted me to do."

"How do I know you're not lying now, you've been lying all along," Olivia said.

"I'm not-che-check- my email."

"We have those already, thanks" Fitz said. "What else?"

"That's all I know, I swear."

Fitz took her phone from the table.

"Open it," he commanded.

Suzie hesitated, then opened her phone and gave it back to Fitz.

"She's recording all of this," he said with an angry chuckle as he scrolled through the phone. He scrolled through her voice recorder on her phone and saw hours of recording and then he went to photos, he'd barely scrolled before he came across photos of Lily. Photos that she'd apparently snuck and taken while Olivia held her.

Fitz turned to Olivia and showed her the pictures.

Olivia looked at the pictures and her eyes filled with tears then she turn back to Suzie.

"Get out of my house," Olivia said calmly

Suzie got up quickly, grabbed her bag and ran, leaving her phone with them. Fitz had remembered the passcode she entered and disable the passcode requirement on the phone before he forgot it.

Olivia turned and watched Suzie run to her car.

"Ms. Lee," Fitz called loudly.

Suzie looked up.

Fitz pressed his index finger against his lips, letting her know to keep her mouth shut. Suzie watched the gesture and then fumbled and opened her car door and sped off.

"I want you to kill her."

"I know."

"She does not get to wake up tomorrow after what she did."

Olivia shook her head and wiped her eyes then turned and walk out of the room.

* * *

Hours passed and it was now almost midnight and Fitz had not come back. She knew what she was asking him to do, but she couldn't stand Suzie being alive another day.

Her hair was still damp and curly from her shower as she laid against her pillow on her bed. All she had on was a slightly damp bathrobe, tied tightly around the waist.

She spent most of the afternoon angry, so angry she had left Lily with Sonia because she didn't want to have that hateful energy around Lily, especially if it was coming from her mother.

The self loathing came later, after Sonia had left and she was all alone with Lily because Fitz had left as well. She felt pity for her daughter, that she'd brought her into a life of drama and unpredictability from her past.

It was just a few minutes after midnight when she heard Fitz's car in front of the house. She heard his car door slam shut and then the front door slam shut and moments later, he walked into her bedroom and kneeled by her bed.

There were no lights on in the room but the bright security lights in the yard shone in her bedroom through the balcony, they could both see perfectly.

"What took you so long?"

"I stopped at my house to shower and change before I came back."

Olivia nodded.

"How did you do it?" she asked.

"She swallowed a bottle of sleeping pills in her bathroom, someone will find her, eventually."

Fitz pulled off the gloves he'd been wearing all night and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Was I wrong for wanting this?" Olivia asked.

"No, I would've done it even if you didn't ask me to."

She leaned up and sat on the edge of the bed in front of Fitz

"She'd been rearing me like sheep for slaughter and I was too stupid to notice. I've been following her advice because I thought it was going to help but it could've ended up killing me and Lily."

Olivia was on the verge of tears again.

"For what it's worth, I didn't plan on leaving," Fitz said trying to lighten her up.

He rested his hands lightly on her thighs.

"You're going to be okay, Lily's going to be okay," Fitz turned and looked at Lily's bassinet where she was sleeping and then turned back to Olivia and attempted to stand but she held onto his hands.

"Stay." She said as she rested her forehead against his.

She was hoping he'd initiate, the way he used to. She remember how he'd act as if his head would explode if they didn't have sex immediately and he barely ever had the patience or good sense to put on a condom whenever they had sex. He'd always made her feel desired, she wanted to feel that way again.

She opened her legs a little wider so he could fit between them and that was all the signal Fitz needed.

He held her face and pressed his lips against her lips, slowly kissing her bottom lip then top and then when she'd parted her lips enough to let him in, he slowly danced his tongue into her mouth.

He untied the belt of her robe and let it fall open as he left her lips so she could catch her breath and kissed his way down her body slowly.

He'd' still been kneeling on one leg on floor in between her legs as he kissed down her neck. Olivia stretched her body back. Her breathing had already quickened in it's uneven paces.

She had forgotten how his tongue felt when he drove it in and out of her mouth or when tasted her skin in between kisses. How it made her skin tingle.

When he reached in between her breasts, he maneuvered his hands to her breasts and ran his thumbs gently over her nipples.

Olivia let out a quick breath and then ran her hands through his hair and kissed the top of his head as he continued kissing down her stomach tasting her skin as he went.

He stopped in between her legs and then he kissed where her lower lips began. Soft light pecks that tickled deliciously.

"Mmm," she moaned softly.

Fitz heard the sound and he was pleased, he'd missed it. He stopped kissing her and stood up.

Olivia was thankful he'd stopped, she was praying he wouldn't make her cum until he was inside her.

Fitz pulled his black hooded sweatshirt over his head and threw it on the ground. Olivia helped him to pull his t shirt over his head and threw it on the ground as well.

Once he was bare chested, she ran her hands over his torso, feeling the hard muscles. He quickly began to undo his pants, his erection was beginning to hurt, he needed to free it.

Olivia pulled his boxer briefs down slowly. She could see the wet mark on his crotch when where his precum had spilled. He was so erect that stuck up in the air, all the veins that ran along his shaft engorged and pulsating.

Fitz stepped out of his pants and underwear and then wrapped his hands around her waist and lifted her. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders as he climbed unto the bed.

Fitz laid her underneath his body and spread her legs open. Olivia's breathing began to quicken once again in anticipation.

He smiled as he pinned her hands above her head.

"What?" she asked.

He smirked again, "I am going to fuck the shit outta you."

"Yeah?" Olivia said softly, with a smile as she kissed him.

Fitz fisted himself and rubbed his tip up and down her slit, feeling how wet she was to make sure she was ready.

"Fitz..." she panted.

He held his shaft and guided himself inside her, slowly, feeling her walls swallow him up and then melt around him..

"Ahhh... ," she moaned with her mouth gaping, breathing heavily.

Fitz closed his eyes and relished in the feel for a moment before he began thrusting. Deep and slow.

Olivia bit her lip, closed her eyes and hugged unto him tightly, grabbing one hand unto his tattooed bicep as he grinded his hips, slow and circular against hers.

"He was good, he was so good," she thought to herself.

She didn't remember it being so good but maybe she was wrong, maybe it had been like that just before and it only felt new because it had been so long since she last had it.

She was smitten with him all over again.

"Is that deep enough for you Livie," he whispered in her ear.

"Yesss…" she panted.

"Did you miss me? I missed you," he breathed out roughly.

Olivia nodded eagerly, "I missed you, I did."

It hadn't been three minutes since he had been inside her but she felt her walls on the verge of explosion.

"I'm gonna cum…"

"No, no, not yet…"

"No-" she curled her toes and squeezed her legs shut around him, she could feel herself squirting, stiffening as her orgasm took her. Her legs trembled uncontrollably, as her walls tightened and pulsated around him, before she was done, he stiffened on top of her and locked his lips on hers, spewing a warm load of cum into her as he kissed her.

It was over so quick but they both knew there was more to come.

When he broke the kiss and leaned up, he saw Olivia's wet cheeks.

"Stop."

She smiled and wiped her face, "I'm not crying, I swear."

Fitz leaned down and kissed her again and then they both froze then they heard Lily coo from her bassinet.

"Oh no, we woke her," Olivia whispered.

They both kept their eyes on the bassinet, waiting for another sound but after a few more seconds there was none.

Fitz leaned up and slowly pulled out of her. Her hole was gaping where he had been and she felt his semen running out of her.

Fitz stood by the side of the bed. His penis was wet with her fluid and as she stared at him, he lifted her by the waist, his semen ran down her leg as she wrapped them around his waist.

"Where are we going?"

"We're gonna wake Lily if we continue in here."

Fitz carried her down the hall to his bedroom.

A/N - Sorry I had to end it but it picks up right here in the next chapter. This chapter passed 8,000 words, it was turning into a novel.


	30. Chapter 30

Fitz walked over to his bed and laid her down.

"Where were we?" he asked with a smirk.

Olivia smiled and cupped his cheeks, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him as he ran his hand up and down her body, feeling her soft skin and curves as they kissed.

Olivia was enjoying his tongue in her mouth until he suddenly broke the kiss and flipped her on her belly and then got behind her

Olivia gasped in pleasant surprise.

"You remembered-"

"Your favorite, I know."

Her favorite position. She'd told him over a year ago and he still remembered. She propped herself up by her elbows as she laid the rest of her body flat with her legs held together.

Fitz kissed down the blade of her shoulder as he slowly entered her. She was still just as wet as when he'd left.

"Goddddd," she moaned, "uuhhhhh."

He intertwined their fingers and held her hands tightly together underneath her and then he began to stroke her slow and deep from behind.

Olivia rolled her eyes back and bit her lips. It was her favorite position for a reason. It allowed him to get so deep in her that she lost all sense and ability to think while he was there, hitting her spot with every thrust.

Fitz moved from her shoulder and began sucking and licking the crook of her neck.

Olivia arched her back just and a little and raised her hips. His body slapped against her with every stroke.

"Fitz…" she mumbled.

"Mmm...say it again," he groaned in her ears.

"Fff...itz," she mumbled again.

"Again baby."

He missed hearing her say his name that way.

"Fitz," she moaned.

Fitz thrusted faster. The bed underneath them began to creak as it shifted back and forth with every thrust.

"Uhhh," she moaned, mumbling into the sheets incoherently

She began to feel the liquid running out of her, slowly, with every stroke. Fitz's sweat on her back and cheek from where his face was pressed against hers. She turned her head a little and stuck her tongue into his mouth.

"I'm coming again," she mumbled against his lips.

"Yeah?" he groaned roughly.

"Uh-huh.." she nodded over and over again.

Fitz brought one hand down to her nipple and pinched it gently.

"Fuck.…" she said more urgently against his lips.

Fitz slowed his pace, and began stroking her slow and deep again. He pressed his lips against her ear and licked it.

"I want you to cum on my cock again, I wanna feel you cream on it," he said as sucked her earlobe. "I want to feel that nice wet pussy, cumming on me."

Olivia's mouth fell open, gaping, breathing short heavy breaths.

Fitz slowed down even more.

He ran his hand underneath her body and cupped her breast.

"Gorgeous," he whispered.

Her body broke into convulsions, she gripped the duvet underneath her as she took his cock deep down her walls..

The duvet was soaking wet now from where she been squirting and sweating all over it.

In the midst of it, she buried her face in the duvet and bit the fabric.

Fitz closed his eyes as he felt her orgasming on him. He slowly began to feel his cum spewing out, as if her walls had sucked it out of him, his orgasm took him by surprise.

"Sweet….. ggggggod!"

He collapsed behind her, trying to catch his breath. Olivia laid still under him, her only movement was from the rise and fall of her shoulders as she caught her breath as well.

They both laid lifelessly for a few moments. Fitz was the first to move his body from behind hers after realizing that he might have been heavy on her back.

"Livie?"

She was still laying with her face buried in the sheets, both her hands gripping a hand full of fabric. Upon hearing her name, she turned her head to him and smiled. He pulled her body on top of his, he could feel her soft skin and breasts pressed against his chest.

He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and with his other hand, he gripped her ass, squeezing the flesh under his fingers.

Olivia spread her legs on both side of him as she laid on top of him, she leaned down and kissed him.

Fitz raised her hips up slightly and slid into her slowly.

"Uhhh…" she breathed the sound against his lips.

Fitz kissed her lips again and began thrusting. Raising his hips into her with every stroke as he pressed her body firmly against his.

He slapped her ass and squeezed it, Olivia gasped sharply.

"Again baby."

Fitz smacked her ass again and thrusted faster.

Olivia hollered breathlessly and rolled her eyes back before she pressed her hands again his chest and stopped him.

"Stopp," she said, trying to catch her breath as she spoke.

Fitz stopped thrusting.

She leaned up, "I-I just- give me," she sucked in a breath, "one second."

Olivia took a few seconds to breathe .

Fitz reached up to her face and kissed her.

"I'm sorry baby, it's just been so long. You know how I get."

Olivia blushed and kissed him again, "I haven't forgotten."

She took his hands from her waist and held them against her breasts and allowed him to squeeze them gently.

As he squeezed her breasts, she slowly began to ride him.

"Shit…" Fitz groaned.

"Tell me how you like it?" she asked softly.

Fitz slapped her ass in response and she gasped again.

"Just like that."

She leaned over and kissed him as she continued to ride him faster and faster. She could feel his hands against her breasts soaking wet and realized she had to have been lactating from Fitz gently squeezing them. He saw the breast milk leaking from her breast and he didn't stop because he was so turned on by it. He watch in complete ecstasy as the small beads of white liquid dripped down her breasts and down his fingers.

She felt his muscles tense under her and that's when he gripped her by the waist, raised his hips up and began thrusting into her again, hard and fast.

"Oh fuckkk" he moaned.

The closer his orgasm came, the tighter he held her which was a bad habit of his, he felt marks on her that way before.

"Fiiiiitz…" she screamed, arching her back and clenching her legs together.

They came together, moaning and groaning as they held each other and then Olivia dropped beside him on the bed.

The moment her body hit the sheet, she felt his hands around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.

"Who taught you how to ride cock like that?" he said, teasing her.

"You did," she breathed out roughly.

He adjusted her body against his and lifted her leg in the air.

"It's too good baby, just one more," he whispered...begging.

She smiled and nudged her face closer to his and braced her ass against him. Taking the silent cue, Fitz slowly entered her, pumping into her as he gripped her body tightly, he'd hoped it would last as long as possible but it was in vain because Olivia came almost immediately after he began thrusting into her. It so surprised her that she shimmied off his penis as she came, locking her legs tightly as her body trembled.

Fitz watched on in astonishment and once she stopped trembling, he held her again.

"You really missed me huh?"

She let out a long breath and then buried her face in the duvet. He lifted her leg again and began thrusting slowly again. She held onto the fabric of the duvet tightly and took slow, deep breaths and he stroked her.

"Aaahhhhh…." she began to let out in long, low, wails.

It sounded as if she was crying but Fitz knew she wasn't.

After a few more strokes, she jumped off of him again, this time with a gush of liquid spraying all over the gray sheets.

"Oh my god!" she screamed as she came.

She was sweating a great deal more than him even though he'd been doing all the work.

Fitz watched her as she orgasmed and when her body stopped convulsing, he held her again. He was beginning to get a sick pleasure from watching what he was going to her, how she was cumming against her will over and over again and how she seemed bemused by it.

He held one leg in the air, yet again, but this time Olivia stopped him.

"No," she said breathlessly, "we have to change positions."

She sat up from the bed and got on all fours. Fitz watched in amusement and then smirked as he kneeled behind her and spread her legs further apart, he slapped her ass, squeezing the flesh as he entered her again.

"Don't stop until you cum inside me," she said, softly, but it was more of an order than a request.

Hearing her words, Fitz thrusted faster, and harder and this time, he barely lasted a minute inside her.

When he finished and pulled out, they both collapsed where they were.

* * *

They'd barely been asleep an hour before they both woke to the sound of Lily crying on the monitor. Olivia lifted her head slowly from his chest to get up but he stopped her.

"I've got her."

He pulled the sheets from his legs and stood up, fully naked. He looked around for his underpants briefly before he remembered he'd left all his clothes in Olivia's room.

He walked quickly to the bedroom and switched on the nightlight beside Olivia's bed. He looked around for his clothes and found them almost under the bed. After quickly slipping on his t shirt and boxers, he walked to her bathroom inside her bedroom and washed his hands, they were sticky from Olivia's breast milk, then he walked to Lily's bassinet and picked her up.

"Hey peanut, you hungry," he cradled her and walked quickly downstairs to the kitchen.

Lily cried miserably as he turned on the bottle warmer and headed to the fridge for a bottle.

He looked through the dates of the three bottles of breastmilk in the fridge, they all had the same date and time so he just grabbed one and closed the fridge behind him. He put the bottle in the bottle warmer and waited.

His eyes felt heavy.

He looked down at Lily, she was now chewing on her hands.

"Just another minute."

Soon after, the warmer dinged. He took the bottle and tested the milk to make sure the temperature was alright and then he fed Lily. She drank the milk as if she hadn't eaten in days, she always drank it that way, he was surprised she wasn't a fatter baby, she reminded him of Olivia in that way.

Olivia sat up in bed after Fitz had left the room.

She could still feel him all over her, his cum, his saliva, his sweat. The dirty words he whispered and the sounds he moaned to her still rang in her ear and his...love, clung to her body like perfume.

She sat in bed for a minute, smiling, her eyes felt heavy but her body... somehow her body felt...quenched, tired and her muscles ached, but quenched. She walked to her bedroom, flexing her aching thighs as she went, and took her robe from the bed, she threw it over her shoulders and walked to her bathroom. The moment she stepped in front of the mirror her eyes opened wide.

Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and tired.

"Oh god."

She splashed her face with some warm water from the faucet and then she went back to her bed and waited for Fitz to come back with Lily.

Fitz was going to his bedroom, where he thought Olivia was, when he walked past's Olivia's room and realized she was in there.

He walked to the bed and sat by Olivia, Lily was almost done with her bottle.

"She should be able to sleep through the night soon," Olivia said as she sat up from her pillow and leaned over Fitz's shoulder.

Before Lily finished drinking, she was asleep. Fitz leaned her against his chest and gently tapped her back and burped her.

"Let her sleep with us tonight," Olivia said.

Fitz nodded and took a blanket from Lily's bassinet. Olivia swaddled her and laid her in between her and Fitz.

He pulled back the sheet and laid against the pillow. Olivia scooted closer to Lily and Fitz and leaned against her pillow, facing Fitz.

"So," she began, "how did it feel?"

"How did what feel?" he decided to play coy.

She raised her head up.

"You know what I mean. The last time we had sex, I was a recently deflowered virgin, now, I've given birth to a child."

"This is what you're thinking about?"

"I'm just...curious."

She was a little embarrassed by the thought.

"You feel..perfect."

Olivia smiled, "come on, tell me?"

"Your vagina is...amazing," he said with a smile.

"How does it feel different?" she asked.

"Well, whenever I used to go too deep in you you'd practically jump off my penis, this time when I did it, you took it,"

Olivia smiled as Fitz leaned across the pillow and kissed her.

"I love you," Olivia said, she blushed as she said it.

"I love you too and I love how you blush at the littlest things meanwhile when we're alone you suck my cock like my cum is water and your in the damn desert."

Olivia gasped delightfully, she loved it when he talk dirty, "true but I haven't given you blowy in a year."

"A blowy? Jesus, where to you come up with names."

"I just make them up, they are not at all uncommon though."

She scratched her nose and sniffled.

"Can I ask you something?" Fitz asked.

"Sure."

"Your first time, how was it?"

"You were there," she remarked..

"Yes but how was it for you?"

Olivia looked on in confusion.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Nothing ...I just..I had some time to think while we were apart and I always thought I might have been too rough."

"I really enjoyed sex with you, from the first night until 90 minutes ago."

"The first time?" Fitz said skeptically, playfully.

"Yes, it hurt! I thought you were going to split me in two and then I had Lily and I was actually split in two."

Olivia ran her finger across Lily's soft hair. She looks so peaceful sleeping, it made Olivia smile.

"Best thing we ever did."

Olivia looked up at Fitz.

"Without a doubt," she responded. "The very best, I'm so proud of her and all she does is poop, eat, sleep, drool and stare up at me with your blue eyes."

Fitz chuckled. "I know how you feel." He leaned across the pillow and kissed her, again and again until they both drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Sleep only lasted for a few hours because by 6am, Fitz was awake. He laid staring at the ceiling for a moment before he sat up and looked over to Olivia and Lily. Both were still deep in sleep, Olivia laid on her side facing Lily, her face was inches away from Lily's, and Lily had one tiny hand wrapped around Olivia's index finger.

He smiled and kissed them both and then stood up and looked around the ground for his phone. When he found it, he took his phone and snapped a picture. He gazed at it for a moment before locked his phone and placed it on the nightstand then he walked to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and turned on the faucet to take a shower.

As he pulled down his underpants, he touched on his morning erection.

"Damn you Olivia," he said, shaking his head.

He kicked off his underpants and pulled of his t-shirt. Before he could get his t-shirt off, he felt small hands wrapped around his penis.

When he got the shirt from over his head, he saw Olivia standing in front of him.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he returned with a smile.

Fitz wrapped his hands around her waist and walked her back to the bathroom counter.

He opened the belt of her robe and pulled it off and then lifted her on the counter.

"Are you going to the office today?" she asked as he tore her legs open.

He pulled her ass closer to him so it hanging off the counter.

"No, I can't leave you today."

He leaned down and kissed her before he spat on his fingers and lubricated his tip.

Olivia held him and guided him slowly inside her. He lifted her leg over his arm to open her out a little more and then began began slowly pumping into her. He was surprised to find her so wet and then it occurred to him that she must have been having the same dreams that he did.

Olivia sucked in air through her teeth and threw her head back.

Fitz pulled her closer, leaving no space between them.

"Mmm," she moaned in his ear.

He reached down, pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed slowly.

"mhmmm..."

She moaned against his lips breathlessly as he pumped into her faster and faster until they both came.

He held her as her breathing slowed and slowly pulled out. A gush of semen ran from her vagina and dripped on the floor.

"Ohh," Olivia said as she felt it coming out of her, it was more than usual.

Fitz took her by the hand and helped her off the counter and then walked her into the shower.

She stood under the showerhead and let the water cascade down her body.

From behind, Fitz wrapped his arms around her body and buried his head in the crook of her neck and they stood in silence together.

* * *

Olivia left the shower to get dressed in her bedroom, while Fitz got dressed in his. When she stepped out of the shower and he got to see her ass in good light, the lovemark were perfectly clear and all he could think of was: 'how dear that man put marks on Olivia' it made him sick. He took a few moments to calm down and then went to her bedroom to find her.

It was almost 7:30, they both knew Lily would be waking up any minute.

She was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling when he saw her.

"Liv you alright?" he said as he sat beside her.

"I'm tired...and my clit is throbbing from the bathroom."

He chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't want any of the house staff here today, I'm going to call them and tell them to take the day," she said.

"Okay, good."

They had a lot to talk about, the less people in the house, the better.

Lily began to coo from her crib, putting a pause to their conversation. Olivia changed her wet diaper in the bassinet and then brought her back to the bed with Fitz. she pulled out her breast from her shirt and began to nurse Lily.

"I'm gonna have to look away," Fitz said.

"Why?"

"Now that I see you nursing, all I can think about was you on top of me last night, with breast milk running down your stomach." Fitz looked up at the ceiling. "It was beautiful."

Olivia smiled, "you're still you."

Fitz chuckled and kissed Lily then he leaned up.

"Soo, where do we stand?" he asked.

Olivia took a moment to answer.

"I love you and I really want us to work but we're not perfect, after what Suzie's done, the only person I'd trust to tell our problems to is a ghost, so we just have to be honest with each other, about our feelings and our fears and our desires and I think we could be happy together…I want us to be."

Fitz leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, and I love our daughter. I want us to work, I want us to try."

Olivia smiled.

She switched Lily to her other breast.

"So… does that mean you'll tell me what happened with Suzie yesterday, after you went to her apartment? She asked. "Did she say anything else?"

"She just told me that they threatened her life, her family- her mother...I think, which I'm sure they did but it doesn't matter, not to me anyways. I searched her apartment and I didn't find anything of consequence."

Olivia sighed.

"I wanted you to do something for me?" he began.

"Okay,"

"I need you to make a list, of everyone you think would come after you, everyone that might have a vendetta against you.

Olivia looked hesitant.

"I...don't know."

"I'm not judging you, we're done judging each other okay. I'll help you with the list, we just need to figure out who's dead, who's in jail, who has enough resources to launch some sort of long term hunt because I'm pretty sure that's exactly what this is, you're in no immediate danger, I don't think, it's gonna last a while, he's going to keep scaring you, and he's gonna keep tormenting you and then he's gonna stop, when you're comfortable he's going to attack you. There will me more people like Suzie, so we'll have to be careful."

"How are you so sure that it someone from before, what if it's a delta?"

"Olivia, I don't think so and even if it were them, they wouldn't have to do all this running around, they'd just blow us up."

"Fitz…"

"No, I'm serious, I'm not worried about them, not with this, I know how they work, this isn't how they work, granted I wouldn't trust them around you but they won't seek you out, not with Akio in control down there."

Olivia bit her lip nervously and nodded, "I'm going to call everyone and inform them not to come in."

Fitz stood up and took her cell phone that was on the bed in between them.

"I'll call them, don't worry about it."

"Okay."

Fitz walked over to the balcony and began calling the workers.

As Olivia sat on the bed, feeding Lily, she reached over to the nightstand and took Fitz cell phone and looked back to Fitz, his back was turned to her. She unlocked it and opened his photos, she scrolled through them but all the nude photos and videos she was looking for were gone. She was proud of him for getting rid of them and she couldn't help but smile when she saw the newest picture of her and Lily sleeping, she almost wanted to delete it because she look so crazy from the sex but she left it.

She continued scrolling through all his pictures, all the way to the top of his camera roll and saw the picture of her laying in bed.

Fitz finished his phone calls and then headed back inside to see Olivia looking through his phone.

"Alright nosey."

Olivia popped her head up and stared at him and then she got up from the bed with Lily against her chest and kissed him on the lips.

"You deleted all the pictures, thank you"

"You seem surprised," he remarked with a smile. "In my defense, when we were together, I was never with anyone else."

"We were together for like two months, not a very long time."

"Slut shaming me, great start."

Olivia chuckled as Fitz took Lily from her arms as she finished breastfeeding and began to burp her.

"Mommy keeps calling daddy a slut," he said to Lily.

"I'm starving, let's go downstairs."

They went down to the kitchen, Olivia made breakfast while Fitz sat at the counter keeping Lily entertained. When she finished and plated the food, they went back to her bedroom with the tray and sat on the bed. Fitz laid Lily on her blanket, she kicked her legs and chewed her fingers silently.

"So," Fitz said as he took some bacon from his plate, "about this list."

Olivia sighed, "okay...it's a long list, I won't remember every single person but I do have some notes about the important ones."

"As much as you can remember is a start."

Olivia stretched over to the drawer in her nightstand and pulled out her laptop and handed it to Fitz.

"Type."

"Okay," he responded.

She sighed, "hopefully this whole thing turns out better than last time."

Fitz caught what she'd said, he heard her reference it more than once.

"What-what do you mean last time, you've said that before."

Olivia palmed her face, "I did say honesty, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

She bit her lip and sighed.

"Well, a few years ago, me and my father were not-well…" she decided to start over, "every few months we'd get into a huge fight, he'd ask me to do something I thought went too far and I'd refuse and I'd go off on my own, it happened quite often actually," she paused, "eventually I'd always go back and do it but that particular time while I took off, he was in some sort of war with this Italian mobster which at the time was coming after me because I'd gotten him indicted, in hindsight it was a terrible time to go out on my own but I did anyway. I was at Oxford at the time, my last year, and one night, after I left class, on my walk home, they attacked me and left me in the street."

"I'm sorry."

"No, it wasn't, well...it was pretty bad but that's the life I lived. Before that, I'd been kidnapped, held hostage, almost killed plenty of times, most of the times I was able to get myself out of it."

"I've kidnapped you," Fitz said, remembering when Akio had laid her unconscious body in front of him in her father's office.

"Yes but come on I did kind of deserve it," Olivia chuckled at the painful memory, "I've always deserved it, I've done very horrible things, all of these names I'm going write on this list, I'm sure all of them have very good reason for wanting to torment me, some of them are good men, unsuspecting men, and some of them are tyrants but they all have good reasons-"

"I don't care what their reasons are-"

"-I know but I'm just saying, there's a reason for all of this," Olivia said.

Fitz didn't know what to respond, "finish telling the story, I want to know."

"Oh, that was it, I was in the hospital alone for almost a month."

"Alone?"

"Oh my father never came to see me, a few weeks after I was discharged he came to my condo and told me never to leave him again."

Fitz sat thinking for a moment.

"Have you ever realized just how unhealthy your relationship with him was. It's like you were his girlfriend or something...I don't know it's very weird. I found those pictures he took of us having sex in your apartment- full disclosure- I did masterbate to them at a very low point last year, you said you wanted honesty-"

Olivia chuckled, "-yes, I did say that."

"But I also heard how he spoke to you, the things he said."

"I'm used to him doing that, that's mostly what I spoke with Suzie about, my relationship with him."

Olivia noticed the sad expression that came across his face.

"I'm sorry, the last person we should be talking about is my father."

"Ni, no- that's not it, If you need to talk about him, we can talk about him, I'm fine but I mean to ask you, how much did Suzie know, I haven't gotten a chance to listen to the all recordings, a part of me doesn't really want to hear them, if I'm being honest."

"I never told her anything about the deltas, or anything about how our relationship really ended, I was very vague about all of the illegal things."

"Yeah, I figured." he clicked open a word document on her laptop, "okay, whenever you're ready."

Olivia ate some of her eggs and swallowed before she spoke.

"The president."

"Okay, yeah, I spoke with him I don't think he's going to bother you, all the recordings you made of him, do you still have them?"

She didn't know Fitz knew about the recordings.

"Yeah."

"Good. who's next."

"Um…" Olivia took a moment to think, "I'm sorry I just don't know where to begin."

"Let's just start with those in this country."

"More specific," Olivia asked.

"Politicians."

"Umm...okay, well…"

"Livie, if you want me to give you some time to do this on your own then I can do that, if you feel uncomfortable listing all these people to me."

"I'd prefer that, I probably won't be so conscious if I do it by myself and then we can discuss it after?"

"Okay, that's okay, we can go through it when you're done."

Fitz closed the laptop and slid it to the side then they both continued eating. After breakfast, Fitz took Lily down the garden with Zeus to give Olivia some time to write her list alone and he only returned about Lily went down her nap a little over an hour later. By then Olivia was half way finished. She had files on her computer, notes that she looked through to refresh her memory.

Fitz laid Lily down in her bassinet and then got on the bed beside Olivia.

"What do you have so far?"

"It's getting along." She looked up from her laptop to give him her attention.

"Dinner tonight, all three of us, what do you think?"

"Oh that sounds wonderful," she reached for his face and kissed him.

"And then we could stop by your house and pick up some more of your things," she suggested.

Fitz kissed her again and crawled on top of her.

With Lily asleep, they only had an hour.

Fitz leaned up and pulled off his shirt. Olivia smiled and pinched his nipple.

"Stop, you know my nipples are sensitive," he pointed a finger at her as he spoke.

"You're obsessed with breasts."

Olivia pulled him on top of her and shimmied his pants down as she kissed him. She didn't care that she felt sore for the first time since giving birth, it was too good.

Fitz reached under his body and pulled her underwear to the side.

Olivia slipped the straps of her camisole off her shoulders and pulled it down to her waist.

"I thought you might want to see them as we…."

He licked her nipple and smiled. She was going to have to figure out how she would managed sharing her breasts with Lily and Fitz.

She smiled silently as she bit her lips and ran her fingers through his hair and then she brought he face up to hers and licked his lips.

"I was really horny when I was pregnant with Lily."

"Really?" he said in between kisses.

"You have A LOT of making up to do…"

He felt inside her with his tip to gauge how wet she was and then slid inside slowly.

She grabbed his ass and shoved him deeper before he began thrusting slowly into her.

She clung him tightly to her body.

"Harder baby, fuck me harder...I can take it," she whispered.

Immediately he remembered their first night in the tent: "I can't take it," she cried in his ear that night, now, it was an entirely different tune.

He bore down harder and faster and listened as Olivia sang moans in his ear. Soon she found herself mumbling and drooling at the mouth again. He made all her muscles feel like jello.

As she felt her orgasm, she grabbed into his curls.

"Owwwww," Fitz yelped.

"Godddd..." Olivia moaned.

Fitz stiffened on top of her and pumped hard into her twice as he came then he dropped over beside her.

They both laid staring at the ceiling silently. Time passed, as they laid together and Olivia wondered why Lily hadn't woken from her nap.

She pulled up her camisole and fixed her damp underwear and then she got up from the bed and walked over to Lily's bassinet only to see Lily wide awake, her eyes bright and full of light, she was laying silently, sucking on her pacifier.

"Oh my god, how long have you been up?" Olivia said as she picked her up.

"She's been awake?" Fitz asked as he sat up and fixed his pants.

Olivia laid Lily back in the bassinet while they both went to the bathroom to clean up.

Fitz took Lily out to the balcony to nurse her with a bottle, while Olivia changed the sheets in both their rooms.

When Lily finished her bottle and Olivia finished cleaning up, they went back to the bed to complete the list.

* * *

They began getting ready after 6 for dinner. Olivia dressed Lily in a white Stella McCartney onesie and headband with fluffy white socks. She dressed herself in short, white, wrap dress from Diane Von Furstenberg. Fitz, who was in and out of her closet as she and Lily got dressed, wore black jeans, a white t-shirt and a vintage Levi's denim jacket.

"Liv, the reservation is for 8, we kinda have to go." He could say it now that he was fully dressed. He took Lily from her bassinet and slipped a cardigan over her arms and wrapped her in a fluffy blanket for the cool 75 degree night.

"I know, just one second."

She slipped on her nude louboutin heels and grabbed her Hermes Birkin bag.

"I'm ready." She turned around and faced him. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Gorgeous."

He smiled and kissed softly on the lips and grabbed her ass.

"You look so handsome as well," she said blushing.

She was excited, it was their first time going out as a family, a real family, not just them being amiable for the sake of Lily.

"Thanks."

She followed Fitz out the door and stopped in her bedroom to grab Lily's diaper bag before they headed down the Fitz's Benz.

Olivia strapped Lily in the back car seat and then got in beside Fitz in the front. He pulled off down the driveway and out the gate after the guards opened it. A squad of three guards followed behind them in a sedan.

"So, where are we going?" Olivia asked as they drove down the hill.

"Del Friscio's, it's a nice little place on Beverly Drive."

"Okay, I'm starving," she turned around to check on Lily, "poor Lily, she can't eat anything."

Lily laid quietly in her car seat, sleeping.

The drive was quick and when they arrived on the street, Fitz parked the car in the private lot across the street and then hopped out of the car to take Lily from her carseat.

Olivia got out as well, she grabbed her purse and Lily's diaper bag and then they walked to the curb of the street. Fitz held her hand as they crossed the street together and walked inside the restaurant.

They were immediately greeted by an attendant.

"Welcome to Del Friscio's, your name please." the woman said.

"Fitz Grant,"

She woman typed into the keyboard and then turned to Fitz.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't see your name in the system, did you perhaps use another name?"

"Nope, Fitz Grant is the name I use because it's my name," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I can't find your reservation and furthermore, we have a strict no babies policies, all children must be over 12 to dine."

Fitz smiled as he saw the manager of the restaurant headed towards him.

"Mr. Grant, it's been so long, I have your table set up in the back like you asked and oh-look at the little one, she's just gorgeous," he turned to Olivia and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, "and so is mom."

Fitz smiled again, "thanks Chuck, it's been a while since I've been here, have things changed here because apparently I wasn't welcome with my family."

Chuck, the manager turned to the woman with wide eyes and then turned back to Fitz.

"What? Of course not, never. I'm so sorry Mr. Grant, she's new, I will have a talk with her-"

Fitz shrugged, "no need to take it that far, can you show us to our seats?"

"Yes, yes, of course, follow me," Chuck said.

The manager walked them to the very back of the restaurant, to a secluded booth and seated Fitz and Olivia.

"Your waitress, Jada, will be right with you."

"Thanks Chuck," Fitz said with a nod.

"Thank you," Olivia said with a smile.

Chuck nodded gracefully and excused himself.

"Wow, so much drama," Olivia said with a chuckle. "Are you okay with her?"

Fitz had Lily snuggled in her blanket, laid in his arms. He thought about bringing the car seat but he couldn't be bothered, he'd rather hold her because he didn't think the car seat was very comfortable.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Moments later the waitress came and took their orders and then as they sat talking, the attendant from earlier walked over to them.

"Mr. Grant, I would sincerely like to apologize to you and your family for my mistake earlier, Chuck told me the ex-governor's son would be coming and I'm from Kansas so I didn't kno-"

"It's fine, no need to apologize, I'm just glad we got that cleared up."

She nodded, "thank you, enjoy your dinner."

When the woman left, Olivia chuckled.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"Nothing."

"No, it's something."

"No, no, nothing, mr big shot."

The waitress came shortly after with their appetizers. The conversation flowed as they ate through the courses. Fitz had her laughing so much she spat some of her food on the table and in the midst of it, she realized she couldn't remember when the last time she had such fun with him. Lily mostly slept but woke halfway through the dinner so Olivia could nurse her. By the end, Olivia was too full for dessert so she had them box it up for her to bring home.

They left the restaurant two hours after they'd arrived and headed to Fitz's house to pack up a few of his clothes to bring back to Olivia's.

Fitz pulled into his yard through the open gates and parked just outside the garage. Behind him, was the squad of three guards in a car that parked closer to the gate.

Fitz got out from the car and stretched. Olivia exited the car from her side and then proceeded to unstrap Lily from her car seat and laid her against her chest, covered in her blanket.

Fitz took her diaper bag and walked to the door but Olivia walked towards the view of the city and stood looking out at the skyline.

Fitz walked up behind her and stood quietly.

"I haven't been here in over a year," she said as she turned towards him, "I missed it."

"I've been thinking about selling it, it kinda feels too much like a bachelor and pad."

"It is a bachelor pad," Olivia said, chuckling lightly. "I had fun tonight. Thanks for the date."

Fitz leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "You're welcome."

They walked back towards the house, Fitz opened the glass door with his key and walked in behind Olivia.

He clapped his hands twice and the light flipped on.

"Come on," he said, "let's put her down."

They headed up the stairs to his bedroom. As they walked up the steps, he got a whiff of a scent, an unusual one, it smelled like someone's fragrance or shower gel, a man's fragrance.

"Do you smell that?" He asked.

"Smell what?"

Fitz stopped at the top of the staircase.

"Shit."

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

Fitz he walked down the dark hall and into his bedroom. He clapped the lights on and there they were: Akio, Abby, Huck, Anton, Darius, Harrison, Baron, Duke and Jasmine. All of them dressed in gear and standing in his bedroom.

Olivia walked in right behind Fitz and froze mid step.

Every one of the deltas head turned to her and she could feel the burn of their gaze, like they were lighting her on fire with their eyes.

They stood staring for a quiet moment, Fitz and Olivia on one side, the deltas on the other. They look on, bemused at the fact the Fitz and Olivia were together, much more so by the fact that they had a child. The only persons who didn't seem shocked were Akio, Huck and Anton, who'd obviously been keeping tabs on what was going on but didn't share it with the others.

They expressions were a mix of betrayal, anger and disgust.

He needed to get Olivia and Lily away, and fast, because he didn't want anyone to do anything rash because then he'd have to do something just as rash to defend them.

He turned to Olivia and gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then kiss Lily's temple.

"Leave but don't go home," he whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. "Take your guards."

Kissing her in front of them all, would only serve to anger them even more and Fitz knew that but if he acted ashamed of being with her it would only prove them right and he couldn't afford to empower them in that way.

Olivia hesitated.

Fitz caressed her cheek and smiled.

"Go."

Olivia turned reluctantly and walked out the door. Fitz walked over to his glass panel wall and watched her walk to the car. She looked up at him before she strapped Lily in her car seat in the back and then got inside his car. The car was bulletproof, as all his cars were.

Once she pulled out through the gate with the guards behind her, Fitz turned around from the glass panel and faced the deltas. He felt his firearm, heavy in the strap around his lower back.

"You came here to talk?" he said, "Let's talk."


	31. Chapter 31

"You came here to talk?" he said, "Let's talk."

"We came back for-," Akio said, stepping forward.

"-She betrayed you," Abby yelled, cutting Akio off, "she betrayed us, she left our base in shambles and is was bad enough that you let her live but you're still fucking with that lying slut!" Abby said in disgust, overcome with anger.

"Yes and I don't care if you like it or how you feel about it and I regret nothing, so just let it go and move on," he said calmly.

"She's the reason Jake turned against you, she's the reason your brother and father are dead, the reason we had to kill our own brothers and sisters-" Darius began but Fitz cut him off.

"-Why did you come here?" Fitz said.

Akio stepped forward. "I came because I needed your help, we needed your help," Akio said.

"Not anymore, he's not one of us anymore, not as long as he's with her, we'll do without him," Abby said angrily.

"Abby, stand down, this is not about your feelings," Akio said curtly. He turned back to Fitz, "like I said, we need your help."

"What help?"

"I want you to come back," Akio said. "I've already spoken with all the appropriate people about getting you back to the base."

"Why would I do that?" Fitz asked.

"Sarkin, do you remember him?" Akio asked.

"Of course," Fitz responded.

"He's escaped prison and he's running amok across Europe, you're the one who took him down, you know him, we need your help." Akio said.

"You want me to come back for one man?" Fitz said.

"No, but I can brief you on everything else, the point is our enemies know you're gone, they don't know me, they don't fear me, you need to come back, we need people to fear us again, you can take the helm and I'll be your second in command again."

"Did you miss the part were my own men tried to kill me?" Fitz said pointedly.

"Yes and they're all gone now, Jake's dead, Mellie, Leroy, Marvin and all the rest are in prison" Huck said, "regardless of how I feel about your relationship with... _her..._ you're the best leader for the base and we want you back."

"Are you guys forgetting what happened on my watch," Fitz said.

Abby smiled, "yes, say his name Fitz, his name is Scott, why can't you say his name? Too ashamed that you're fucking his killer. You betrayed him, your own brother, you never loved him, only yourself, now that I think about it, you and that whore deserve each other-"

"-Abby-" Akio and Anton scolded. "wait outside, since you can't control yourself" Akio said.

"No," she protested, "any woman who makes you harden your heart against your own family just so you can be with her is not the woman you should be with."

"Abby," Akio yelled, "ENOUGH!"

Fitz raised his eyebrows and shrugged, everything Abby said to him, he'd already considered many times before and in the end, he still chose Olivia. He loved Scott but he still chose Olivia. He was indifferent to her tongue lashing and found his mind wandering about where Olivia and Lily had gone. He could track the car on his phone and he planned to do it as soon as they left. Olivia had the tendency to worry too much, he could see it on her face when he asked her to leave and he decided to text her.

He pulled out his phone and wrote quickly: " **Stop worrying! I just needed to get you away from them,** " and then locked his phone.

"You don't even care, do you?" Abby asked, bringing him back to the present.

"Abigail, enough!" Akio scolded again.

She threw her hands up in defeat, "fine."

"So, are you coming back?" Akio asked.

"I can't, I have a family to protect, I can't do that from the bottom of the world."

"By family, do you mean that fucking slu-" before Darius could finish the words, Fitz gripped his throat tightly and squeezed, he didn't want to manhandle Abby so he'd kept his hands to himself and ignored her, Darius on the other hand, he had no qualms about hurting, "I've heard enough, make that be the last motherfucking time…" Darius grabbed Fitz's hand with both his hands to try to get him to let go of his throat but it was useless.

Fitz squeezed and squeezed and squeezed and watched as Darius' eyes began to water. Abby finally stepped back, remembering the type of person Fitz had been and deciding not the push him.

"Do not fuck with me or my family," Fitz said to Darius just before he finally let him go. "Does anyone else have an opinion on my daughter's mother they'd like to share?"

Darius fell to his knees and clawed at his neck. Akio turned to him, "this is exactly why we need you back."

"I can't I'm not leaving my daughter and I'm not leaving Olivia, so I can't help you. I'm sorry."

"You were always a heartless piece of shit," Abby said, finding new courage as she walked out.

Akio turned to them all, "go back to the jet, I'll follow you shortly. Huck, Anton, stay."

They all filed out of the room slowly and once they were all gone, Akio embraced Fitz in a half hug for a brief moment and then let go. Huck and Anton, did the same and then they walked to the glass panel and stopped.

"We need you back," Akio began. "I brought everyone here to remind you of what you've lost. I didn't work the way I planned because I didn't know you were back with _her_ but…"

Fitz chuckled, "you could have called."

"The element of surprise, I thought it would be on my side," Akio responded.

"Why did you come here?" Fitz asked, "have to been listening on my calls. My line is encrypted."

"Yes, so unfortunately we couldn't but you live here, it was late in the night, I expected you to be home, based on our recon," Akio said.

"It wasn't very hard to bypass your security system," Huck said.

"For you, no, anyone else, I would've known."

Akio sighed, "we are broken, dysfunctional...she did that." Akio pausesd.

"Rethink this, bring your daughter, raise her at the base, as she grows older, we'll figure something out," Anton said. "The safest place for her is with you and with us."

"And what? Leave Olivia because I certainly can't bring her, she'd be dead before nightfall, and furthermore a military base buried in an ice desert teeming with professional murderers, (no offense because I am one) is no place for an infant."

"Fitz we can work something out, if you come, I'll have a squad of Deltas on their security detail. Work remotely, just certain missions, give us something. We wouldn't have come if it wasn't important."

Fitz sighed, "I don't trust the deltas with Olivia which is why I never asked for your help, I don't want them involved with anything that has to do with her, especially now that the others have seen her I'm going to need you to keep an extra close eye on them, even more so now, I don't want any of them doing anything stupid."

"I will keep them in line, I have been, why do you think they just found out about her and baby," Akio responded. "Why didn't you tell me you were back with her, I'm not here to lecture you but this is a hard thing for us, when you left, I know you didn't want her hurt because of the child but I didn't know you were going to be with her."

"Come on, I don't wanna talk about this with you, I understand how you guys must feel but it doesn't change anything."

There was awkward silence for a moment.

"Look Akio, you don't have to be a stranger, call me if you need information or advice or whatever but that's about all I can do, my place is with my family."

Akio nodded, "I had to try."

Huck and Anton nodded goodbye and left, Akio was right behind them but stopped when Fitz spoke.

"Akio, you need to make them fear you, do whatever you have to do to make sure they know you're in command now and keep Huck and Anton by your side, you'll need them and one last thing, there's a reason I made it a rule not to wear colognes and perfumes on missions, I smelled someone's perfume in the hall and that's how I knew you were here."

Akio nodded and disappear through the door.

Once Akio was gone, Fitz pulled out his phone. It had been silently vibrating in his pocket non stop. When he checked the screen, he saw that Olivia had called and texted him over 20 times, there was also a missed call from Lucky, who'd been trying to call him for the past few days but everytime Fitz made a mental note to call him back, he forgot.

He ignored the call from Lucky and quickly called Olivia as he walked down the stairs and outside, she picked up on the first ring.

"Fitz, are you alright? I am freaking out!" she said quickly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine baby, stop worrying, I'm coming to meet you."

He heard her sigh loudly in relief.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'll tell you all about it when I see you, I'm coming to meet you where you are, it should only take 15 minutes from my house."

"You're tracking the car, of course," she said, shaking her head and smiling.

Olivia hung up and leaned her head back against the headrest and waited for Fitz to meet her. She was still flummoxed that they just showed up and the way they looked at her, made it even worse. She didn't know what she thought would happen after she left but with Fitz's temper, she expected the worse, luckily that wasn't the case.

She was parked beside the state beach, only a 25 minutes drove back to her house.

As she sat waiting in her car, her mind had wandered so far that when Fitz knocked on the car window and jumped like a frightened sheep.

"Livie, it's okay, it's just me baby."

He opened the door with his key and stooped beside her.

"Still alive," he said with a smile so charming it made her blush.

She punched his shoulder lightly, "it's not funny," then she rested her forehead against his, "I was so worried. I never should've left you there, I should've stayed with you."

"Why, no-"

"-No, I'm always running, I'm such a fucking coward."

"You're not, I asked you to leave Olivia, it's not like you saw them and bolted, you did the right thing, you got yourself and our baby out of an unpredictable situation."

Fitz placed a finger under her chin and carried it closer to him and kissed her softly on the lips then he stood and pulled her from the driver's seat. He held her by the hand and spun her around. She let out a squeal when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her by the against his body.

He danced slowly as he held her close.

"There's no music?" she whispered.

"You don't need music to dance on a night like this," he said lightly.

It was a beautiful clear night, the only audible sound was the crash of waves against the distance shore.

"What did they want?" she asked, as they danced slowly with her head pressed against his chest.

"They wanted me to come back and run the base."

Olivia stopped and looked up at him, Fitz watched her eyes as a range of thoughts passed through them.

"What did you say?" she said nervously.

"I said no, of course, I told them my place was with my family."

She liked the way he said 'family'.

"I don't suppose they were too happy to hear that," she remarked.

"I'm not leaving you and Lily, I made that clear and yes, they weren't happy about that but I don't care."

She rested her head back against his chest.

"How can you be so calm, it just feels as if everything is falling apart around us. I feel as if there are enemies all around us."

"There are enemies all around us, I'm used to it, you're used to it, it just feels different, it feels more...unstable because of Lily."

"I know, it's so different, I feel as if my instincts are off….I don't know...usually at the first sign of trouble I run but I don't want to do with her." She paused, "If Lily and I weren't in the picture, would you go with them?"

"If you and Lily weren't in the picture, I never would have left but my life is different now, I can't be running around the world, cutting throats and taking names, leaving you and Lily unprotected and alone, I want to be there when she starts crawling for the first time, and takes her first steps and says her first words, and plus I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you, this one, they'll have to figure out on their own."

She hugged him, "I'm sorry."

"Olivia, there is nothing to be sorry about, I don't want to go."

She smiled, "you were good at it you know, slitting throats and taking names, you were the best at that."

"I know," he said cockily.

"And you don't think they'll hold a grudge?"

"They will but I can't help that either," he responded.

"Do you trust them?"

"Not with you, no, but I trust Akio, not fully but enough to know that he's not my enemy, he's running the base so I have confidence that he'll keep everyone in check but in the off chance that anyone feels bold enough to come and pay us a visit, it'll be without the full power of the deltas and when that time comes, we'll handle them accordingly."

"Did they give you a hard time about me and Lily?"

"They didn't say anything I haven't thought of already and I still choose you so it doesn't matter, does it?"

Olivia stretched up and kissed him softly.

"This kinda sucks," Fitz said sadly.

"Why, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I was setting you up nicely to take you home and fuck your tits off but now you're in a weird mood so I guess I can't do that anymore…right?"

"No, no, no-" she shook her head from side to side, "you can, who-who said that, who said I was in a weird mood, I never said that. I'm not in a bad mood."

The corners of his mouth turned up into a wide grin.

"Who-who-who," Fitz teased.

Olivia shook her head, laughing at herself.

"Get in the car, and make sure that pussy is dripping by the time we get back to the house."

"I'll do my best," she quipped.

Olivia turned to walk to the other side of the car when Fitz grabbed her by the waist and picked her up and spun her in the air.

"What the fuck do you mean you'll 'do your best'." he said as he spun and then dropped her in the sand on the side of the beach road. "That shit better be WET when we get home or you'll be sleeping by yourself."

She pressed her hands against her cheeks and smiled, he managed to get her mind off the dread of the deltas showing up, she sighed lightly then she stood up in the sand.

"She will be," she said to him, seductively.

"See, that's better," he said with a cocky smile.

She walked to the other side of the car and got in the passenger seat beside him. After they were strapped in, he pulled off down the lonely beach roadway and headed straight back to the freeway, the quickest way to Olivia's house. The guards, spilt up and took both Fitz's car and they followed behind them.

Less than half hour later, Fitz pulled into her driveway. Olivia had been laughing uncontrollably as she tried to disembark the car.

"-fucking Jake, his stupid ass decided to yell in the middle of the dark forest while we're being chased and immediately they start spraying bullets, Jake got shot, first actually, and I'm just as fucking stupid because as soon as he screamed out I died...laughing, this was before I was commander."

Fitz had spent the last 25 minutes, recounting tales of the certain members of the deltas most embarrassing failures in an attempt to put her at ease.

Fitz took Lily from her carseat, Olivia took her purse and Lily's diaper bag and they headed up to her room.

He laid Lily in her bassinet and pulled her pacifier that hung from her mouth. He pulled off her socks and headband and then walked to the bathroom, where Olivia had been, to wash his hands and face. When he walked in, Olivia had already stripped down into her panties, her bra and dress were scattered on the floor at her feet while she still had her heels on.

"Well damn, you didn't even let me catch a breath," he teased as he walked over to the sink and washed his hands then stripped off his jacket as he walked to her.

"Come on, bend over the counter, legs apart, let me check you."

She smiled slyly and walked to the counter and then bent over slightly, poking her ass out. She bit her index finger and smiled as she waited.

Fitz slapped her ass, once he stood behind her. He could see her face in the mirror in front of them.

"Somebody's excited?"

He slapped her ass again and Olivia gasped and smile. Fitz spread her cheeks apart and kissed her square on the ass as he kneeled behind her. He slapped her again, grabbing her ass fully as he kissed it again then he pulled the crotch of her thong from in between her lips.

"Have I told you how much I've missed you," she said as she bit her lips and smiled.

"mhmm," Fitz teased as he widened her stance as little more.

He spread open her lips with his thumb from behind and inspected her. She was wet! But he decided to keep up the charade a little longer, it was fun. _They could use some fun._

"You did good work down there," he teased.

Olivia blushed as she felt him planting soft kisses up and down her lips. She closed her eyes and bit her lips.

He stuck his tongue between her lips and licked her up and down. His tongue was lathered with fluid and he swallowed it all, happily.

"haaaaaaaaaaaaa," she whispered breathily.

Fitz tickled her clit with his fingers as he sucked and slurped her. He began sliding fingers into her, first one, then two, then three."

"Fitz!" she yelped.

"Oh please," he said with a satisfied smile, "you love it."

"Yes...I love it...I love you."

He flicked his tongue the pearl of her clit until he felt the smallest gush of water run down his chin and made wet stain on his shirt. She whimpered as she came, holding on the the edge of the counter.

Fitz wiped his chin with the back of his hand then stood up and turned Olivia around.

"Time for a little taste," he whispered.

He propped her up on the counter and held her face right where he wanted and kissed her slowly, meshing their tongues together, sharing her essense and feeling the textures of their soft tongues against each others.

As she kissed him and he kissed her, Olivia slowly began to undo his belt and then she unbuttoned his pants and then dropped them to the floor, along with his boxers. She broke the broke the kiss, just long enough for her to spit on fingers and massage her saliva onto his tip as she join back in the kiss.

She heard him moan, a slow, low, growl as she massaged him slowly. He didn't need the massage, he was already stiff but she wanted to feel his girth in her hand.

She pulled him closer and rub his tip up and down her slit and found herself shuddering at the contact.

Fitz tried to slip himself in eagerly but she broke the and stopped him.

"Not yet," she whispered.

"-No...I can't wait," he said breathlessly.

He pulled her closer and kissed her.

"I don't wanna wait another second…"

She broke the kiss and stood up, puzzling Fitz in the process.

She kicked off her heels. "You can wait another second," she said with a smile. Olivia pulled off his t shirt and ran her hands up and down his torso, she loved feeling the strength and power that always felt pent up behind his rock hard muscles.

She pushed him up against the wall and kneeled in front of him, it was then that he clicked for him and he smiled, maybe he could wait just a little longer to be inside her if it meant feeling her tongue slide up and down his shaft.

Once she was on her knees in front of him, she licked her lips and then she took him into her mouth, just his tip at first because it had been awhile since she'd done it and then slowly, she worked him further and further into her mouth. It took multiple tries until he hit the back of her throat and then she stopped, she couldn't take him any further. She licked him up and down and when she kissed his shaft, she watched him throw his head back in sweet agony. She massaged his balls and sucked them she was worked her hands up and down his wet shaft and then she took him in her mouth again.

"Fuck..Livie..this is….don't stop."

She stopped sucking and slowly and gently jerked him off on her breasts. He had so much cum, that it took awhile for it all to drip out but she didn't mind watching the look of euphoria on his face as he emptied on her.

He let out a heavy breath and then pulled her up from the ground by her wrists and then dipped his arms under her legs and lifted her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I reckon you liked that very much," she teased with a smile.

He smiled right back and kissed her as he entered her slowly. He had her legs thrown over his arms, with his hands pressed against her ass, holding her body against his. He used his arms to carry her up and down his length, he'd talked a good game earlier but now that he was inside her, he wasn't going to last long.

Olivia ran her hands through his hair and grip his curls as she pressed her lips against his, not exactly kissing him, just panting against his lips as he pumped into her, hitting her spot with every stroke.

"Right….there..baby," she panted.

As he continued to pump into her and she felt the pressure build in her lower abdomen, she began to curl her toes, so hard in fact that she thought she might get a cramp in her leg. She came in rupture just before Fitz, feeling the effects of a deep orgasm as she squirted as over Fitz's legs and the ground. Fitz spun around and back her up against the wall and held her in place as he came inside her.

She smiled and laid her head back against the wall as she tried to even her breathing.

Fitz eased out slowly and felt semen run from out of Olivia and drip on his leg, toes and on the white marble tiles on the bathroom floor.

She chuckled and shook her head, "why do you have no much cum inside you." Fitz returned a smile, "I've been saving it for you."

"You're disgusting."

He chuckled. "How about a quick shower?"

"Yes…please," she responded.

He kissed her again and carried her over to the bathtub then let her down. While Fitz turned on the faucet and gauged the water to fill the tub, Olivia walked around the bathroom, picking up the articles of clothing that were scattered all over.

It took a little less than 3 minutes to fill the tub with the water, by then Olivia had thrown all the clothes in the small laundry closet off the wall of the bathroom and cleaned up the spatters of cum and other body fluids from the counters and floor then she joined Fitz in the tub.

She sat on top of him, straddling him. The soapy water had gathered up to her waist.

"So earlier, when we stood in your yard, you said you were considering selling your house?"

He smiled, "yeah, for a while now, at first I was just thinking to get another home for myself but if in a few months, you haven't kicked me out, why don't we considered getting a bigger home for all three of us."

Olivia smiled, "I like that but don't you think this home is big enough, there's plenty of space for all three of us here."

"Yeah but when we have other children, what about them?"

"Woah," she said with a chuckle, "Lily is barely 4 months old, it's gonna be a little while before I take this IUD out."

"I figured you'd say that, when would you consider giving her a sibling?"

"I'd think about getting pregnant again when she turns one, if by then we've taken care of whoever is out there after me. I can't think about having another child when I'm not even certain Lily's safe."

"You know we're never going to have a carefree life, we're never going to be normal, we're never going to not have enemies, not after the lives we've lived, that just apart of who we are and the lives we have to live, we can't get around that."

She sighed, "I know, you're right but. I'd still wait until Lily's at least a year old before I took my IUD out, I got pregnant so quickly last time, I don't imagine I'll have a hard time the next time around."

Fitz smiled, "whatever time works for you, just let me know and I'll be ready to put a baby in you, even if you need more than a year. Lily is enough for me right now, I want to enjoy her growing up."

"As do I." She paused, "when are you going back to work?"

"Tomorrow. I've been thinking about converting one of my conference room into some sort of daycare space or something, whenever you have to go out and take care of something and you can't be home, I'll have Sonia and Lily stay at the office with me."

"I can do the same, I have to look at some spaces for my atelier tomorrow, I'll get something big enough to have a space for Lily so while I'm there, Lily can be there as well. She should be with one of us at all times."

"Good and tomorrow before I leave I'm going to gather all the workers and have a talk with them," Fitz said.

"About…"

"What would happen if any of them were to do what Suzie did."

"Fitz I don't want you to scare them."

"Fear and greed are the only thing that controls people, I prefer fear."

Olivia sighed, "okay, I'm with you just don't be too….you."

"Too…me?" He said with a chuckle.

"You can be very threatening, just with a look on your face," she said with a smile, "just with your presence, and most of them are women, so just be mindful."

"Okay, I will."

She leaned down and kissed him.

"Thank you."

"And I'll be taking the list, I can get my guys to start working on it."

Olivia was silent for a few moments as she thought about something that hadn't left her mind for a couple of days.

"What's bothering you?" He asked.

"I…hmmm," she stopped to think. "the other day, after you came back from dealing with Suzie, we had sex right after."

"So?"

"So, you had just killed someone and we had sex like it was nothing and I don't feel any sort of guilt or…anything."

"Why would you?"

"I don't know, I guess your right," she conceded.

"A couple days ago when you ripped half of Suzie's hair out I wanted to bone you right there and then."

She slapped his arm lightly.

"Stop."

"What? That's not a bad thing, I just think you're really attractive when your fucking somebody up."

She blushed, "I have to admit, I find it attractive when you're...bad."

He could already feel the blood rushing to a certain part of his body.

"Oh...then you would have loved to see me choke the shit outta-" Fitz caught himself and stopped.

"Ah ha, so you did get into it with them, what happened, tell me now."

"How did you do that?"

She smiled, "it wasn't on purpose but now that we've established that you did do something, you have to tell me."

She ran her hands across his chest, working her magic on him.

"Darius said something stupid."

"What did he say?" she asked.

"Not important."

"No, but I'd like to know either way."

Without warning, he wrapped his hands around her waist and eased her up, only to slip his hard cock inside her.

She gasped, surprised.

He pulled her closer and kissed her as he slowly thrusted into her.

Olivia gripped unto the sides of the bathtub and began to meet his thrusts, riding him almost, as he thrusted.

"I'm cumming," she mumbled.

'Already,' Fitz thought, it had hadn't yet been two minutes. Just then, she threw her head back as she came.

"Ugghhhhhhh….." she moaned.

She leaned against his chest and arched her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Fitz continued thrusting. He grabbed her ass spreading her cheeks wide, determined to make her cum again before the night ended.

He flipped their positions and got behind her then bent her over the side of the tub and then he reached down and began massaging her clit and he thrusted into her.

She let out a high pitched squeal. Fitz might have laughed at the sound, if he weren't so close to orgasm. She let out several jagged high pitched squeals before they both came.

Fitz held her braced against the tub, still inside her, and didn't let go. Olivia closed her eyes and let feeling of his arms around her, comfort her.

"Are you okay?" he asked after a while, kissing the blade of her shoulder.

Olivia slowly snapped her head up.

"Is the room spinning?" she asked.

"No...you're pussy's spinning."

She rolled her eyes and smiled and then leaned up slowly from the side of the tub and laid against his chest.

"Great as that was, it didn't work, what did Darius say?" she was still slightly panting.

"Jesus christ, how come when you do it, it works but when I do, it doesn't work."

"You're deflecting…"

"Okay fine," he said with a sigh, "I choked Darius because he called you a slut, well actually he didn't even say the whole word, he said 'slu-" and I choked him before he could pronounce the 't'."

Olivia sighed, "Fitz if I had a dollar for everytime someone called me a slut, I'd be richer than I am right now and the last people we need hating us more than they already do are the Deltas."

"Olivia, they respect strength, if I had stood there and listened to them talk down about my family while staring at the ground like a beat dog them guess what? That would empower them, the last thing they need is more power."

"You know them better than I so I suppose…"

Fitz kissed her, "good."

She was quiet for a moment.

"What would have happened if they'd came to kill me? There were 9 of them, just waiting."

Fitz sighed, "I've faced worse odds, if their intention were to hurt you then they could have tried but only after I'd died and taken as many of them with me as I could." He smiled as if it were a joke.

"Fitz, how can he take it so lightly when that could very well have happened today and might happen in the future."

"Olivia, if it comes choosing between my life and yours and Lily's, I know what my choice is going to be, it makes no sense agonizing over it."

She frowned at the thought and leaned into him, giving him a tight hug.

"I pray it never comes to that," she said softly.

She decided not to continue, instead, sat up and turned on the faucet so they could finish bathing and then when they were done they both dried off and headed to the bedroom.

Once in bed, she laid her head on his chest and they both drifted to sleep after a few minutes.

* * *

A/N - So I wanted this chapter to be a lot longer but I decided to upload now so that it wouldn't be too much of a break between uploads. As usual, let me know your thoughts, questions, concerns. I reviewed this a few times but it was with tired eyes so I might have missed some typos. Please feel free to bring them to my attention if you find any.

 **In other news, I've been working on a line of organic bath and body products (bath soaps, shower gels, body milks, body butters and body scrubs) and I'm sad to say that I'll have to take a few weeks break in order to launch the collection (I'm throwing a launch party, yay! So excited!) so it'll take a few weeks for another chapter to come.**


	32. Chapter 32

A/N- I'm so glad to be back. I'm gonna be uploading two really long chapters back to back. The next chapter will be tomorrow. Read and Review and let me know what you think.

Olivia woke up to Fitz peppering her body with soft kisses.

"Mmm...good morning."

Fitz smiled when he'd finally woken her then he pulled the sheets from her body, "good morning," he returned.

He opened her legs and planted his face in between then, licking her. She was wet, to his surprise, a result of the wonderful dreams she'd had. Realizing she didn't need the foreplay, he leaned up and slowly slid inside her.

They'd both went to bed naked, which she was no thankful for because there were no clothes in the way.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he laid on top of her, thrusting into her, slowly and pointedly.

"Ggggodddd…." she moaned.

Her mouth gaped as she came but no sound escaped her lips. Fitz followed her into orgasm and then he collapsed on top of her. He felt refreshed and excited but he laid on top of her just for a moment, before he stood up. He stretched and walked over to the Lily's crib.

"She slept through the night," he said.

"Yep," Olivia said as she sat up and smiled, "first time."

"Why did you get up," she whined, "I want more."

Fitz turned around and smiled, "more what?"

"More….," she said, laughing.

Fitz walked back over to the bed and kneeled in between her legs. He ran his hands up and down her inner thigh. He pressed his thumb against her clit and massaged it. She grinded her hips against him and sucked in air through her teeth.

"Fuck me," she whispered. "Fuck me hard...one more time before you leave for work."

He pressed his tip right at her opening but didn't enter her fully. He slowly pushed inside her, only his tip and then pulled out, teasing her.

He smiled as he watched her anxiety and annoyance rise.

"Fitz!"

He slid his tip up and down her slit and then pushed his tip inside her once again and then pulled out, ignoring her the pout on her lips.

"Fitz! Come on….stop. It's not funny."

He leaned down in between her legs and stuck his tongue inside her and licked upward to her clit then sucked and then let it go with a loud pop.

"Oooohhhh myyyyyy goddddd," she panted and grabbed into his hair.

He didn't linger, he eased up and held her by the waist and pulled her slowly towards him.

"Fitz quickly, Lily's going to wake any moment. You're doing this on purpose and I know it!"

He smiled, while still taking his time. He kissed the flesh under her breast and worked his way down her torso.

"Fitz, I appreciate that you're taking your time...it's sweet, really, but we don't have much time," Olivia looked up at the ceiling, it really did feel good but knowing they didn't have much time made it hard to enjoy it.

He leaned up and smirked at her, as if he was in on some secret she wasn't privy to.

What happened after, happened so fast that that it left her dizzy and panting on the bed, holding unto the sheet with her eyes shut tight. He turned her on her side and opened her leg, almost like a scissor and then he grabbed her ass and thrusted into her so hard and fast that the bed shook under them. She came so fast that her head spun and as soon as she came, Lily was awake.

Fitz leaned up and got off the bed, as if nothing happened and picked Lily up from her bassinet and laid her beside Olivia, who was panting on the bed.

"Not it," he said with a smile, "I have to go shower for work."

He walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Oh my god," she breathed out.

Lily began to cry.

Olivia turned to her and kissed her softly on her hair and then began to nurse her.

As she nursed Lily, her mind wandered back to what had happened just moments early. She'd been so wrapped up in her own pleasure that she wasn't sure Fitz came, she certainly didn't feel any fresh cum between her legs.

After awhile, she switched Lily to her other breast and when she was finished, she burped her. Moments later, Fitz walked out of the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was wet and slicked back. He walked over to her by the bed and kissed Lily's forehead and then he kissed Olivia on the lips.

"Stay," she whined.

"I wish I could but I been putting off all my meetings to today, I can't put it off again...well, I could but it would make me even more of an asshole than I am now."

Olivia chuckled, "fine."

She pressed her palm against his cheek and kissed him again and then she got up and began getting ready for her day with Lily.

By 9am, once all the staff had filed in, Fitz convened them in the living room for a meeting. Once they were all seated, he began.

"So I'm gonna be candid and straight to the point, when we first hired you, I had each of you sign a very comprehensive non disclosure, that non disclosure still stands. Nothing that happens in the house should be discussed with anyone except Olivia and myself. If anyone, approaches you, looking to attain information and Olivia and myself, not only do I expect you to decline to do so but I expect you to come to us straight away. If I ever to learn that anyone is sharing any information with anyone, there will be consequences both legal and...otherwise."

He spoke firmly and sternly. He said what he meant and meant what he said.

Everyone of the workers looked on in confusion and alarm. Fitz ignored them and walked to Olivia and kissed her cheek then he kissed Lily, who squirmed in her arms.

"I'll see you later."

Once Fitz was gone, Olivia decided to clean the conversation up a little.

"I think what Fitz meant was that we'd really appreciate if you adhered to the standards of your nda."

She added a smile at the end just to put everyone at ease.

Sonia stood, "I haven't said anything to anyone."

"We aren't saying that you have, Fitz just-we just- wanted to make sure we were all on the same page."

Olivia dismissed them shorty after and went back to her bedroom to finished getting ready for her meeting with Rebecca to view the atelier spaces.

* * *

Fitz arrived at his office at almost 10am. Just moments after he sat at his desk, Cyrus stormed in.

"Two days!"

Fitz opened his laptop and began sifting through emails.

"Two day you've been out. This is not a mom and pap store, where the owner can just drop by every once in while. This is a multi-billion dollar cooperating with billions of dollars of active contracts all over the world. We need a present c.e.o, not a trust fund baby who could care less about the company."

"What was our profit margin, for the last two quarters, do you know?" Fitz asked, still sifting through his email.

"Our profit has been up by in the last two quarters respectively, but, that's just it, our profits have been up but you don't engage, you haven't been growing the company, we should be looking into new defense contracts with more European Union countries, we should be-"

"The world is messy enough, no."

Cyrus sighed and threw up his arms in frustration.

"I could've been at Harvard," Cyrus mused.

Fitz looked up. "Oh...well then...you're fired."

Cyrus eyes opened wide, "what?"

"Yeah, get the fuck out. I'm tired of your didactic lectures. I own every brick in the building, I own every pen, every chair, every piece of copy paper that you use. If I wanted to shut the cooperation down today, if I wanted to run it to the ground, I could do that but for some reason, you never seem to remember that or appreciate it so you're fired. Get out."

Cyrus stared at Fitz, stuck in the spot he stood. He'd been working at the company for almost 30 years, he'd almost forgotten that he could be fired.

"I could have security escort you out, if that's what you need," Fitz offered.

"Fitz-"

"If I were you, I'd get packing right now, you have 20 minutes."

Cyrus stood for a few more silent moments and then he held his head down, sulking as he walked to the door.

Fitz smiled, seeing his broken spirit, "oh wait," he said, "I changed my mind."

Cyrus flashed his head around and stared at Fitz for a moment before he nodded and walked out of the room.

Shortly Cyrus left, Lucky walked in.

"Hey Luck," Fitz said with a smile.

Lucky didn't return the smile, his face was twisted in a frown.

"You're upset, is this because I didn't call you back?"

Lucky walked over to his desk and sat at the chair in front.

"Why didn't you call me back?"

"Olivia and I got back together and it was a pretty great couple of days."

Lucky was silent for a while, which was out of character for him, causing Fitz to become alert.

"What's going on?"

"Are you in trouble man?" Lucky asked.

"What?"

"I know that you did something in the military, your secret ops stuff that you kept secret but then you just stopped, are you in trouble?" Lucky asked.

"Why?"

"A man came to my house last night, a man I'd never before seen a day in my life, telling me that I needed to report back to him on conversations I was having with you."

"Or?"

"He didn't even have to say."

"And what did you reply?"

"I told him I would do it, but called you because I wanted to tell you what happened but you didn't answer which I think was a blessing in disguise because I don't know if they have my phone bugged so I decided to wait till I saw you in the office, I didn't want to do anything that would seem suspicious to them. I was also going to tell the police but I didn't even know what to say to them."

"Don't go to the police." Fitz stood, "where's the contact information he gave you."

Lucky took a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Fitz, all the while, his hand trembled.

"Be careful, I don't know what you got yourself into but the last thing I want is to end up in a fucking ditch because I pissed this guy off," Lucky warned.

Fitz rested his hand on Lucky's shoulder and patted it but said nothing. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number into his keypad, Lucky jumped up and tried to snatch the phone from his hand but Fitz pushed him off and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?' a man's voice answered.

"I heard you've been looking for me."

"General," the man said.

"You don't have to run around town trying to find people to spy on me, just come meet me yourself. 2pm, at the Grant Headquarters, 32nd floor, pussy."

Fitz hung up the phone and let out an angry breath.

"What the fuck man!" Lucky screamed."I'm fucking dead, I know I shouldn't have fucking told you, I SHOULD HAVE GONE TO THE POLICE BUT NO, I wanted to be fucking loyal, this is what loyalty gets you. You are such a hot headed, irrational, fuck!"

Lucky angrily headed towards the door.

"You will stay." Fitz said firmly, angrily, with raising his voice.

Lucky turned around. He'd never heard Fitz speak that way before and it confused him even more because he hadn't a clue what was going on.

Fitz paced, angrily, impatiently calling down to his security for a while and then when he calmed, he walked back to his desk and finished going through his emails.

Lucky sat at the conference table and never said a word. As the time drew close, he got more nervous.

2pm sharp, Megan knocked on his door.

"Mr, Grant, you have a guest."

Fitz smiled, "send him in and clear the floor, don't come back until I call for you."

He stood up from his desk and pulled off his suit jacket.

Lucky stood as well when the man who approached him last night walked in the spacious office. Megan closed the door behind the man.

Fitz walked over to him and stretched his hand for a handshake which the man join in to his chagrin because once Fitz got hold of the man's hand, he gripped it tight and squeezed and squeezed until he heard his knuckled pop.

The man grunted and tried to use his free arm to get out of Fitz's grip but it was to no avail because Fitz grabbed that arm too. Lucky jumped from his spot by the conference table over to Fitz and stood close by him.

The man dropped to his knees and he grunted and groaned in pain.

Suddenly, all three of them heard thuds against Fitz's wall window. Fitz looked over and saw bullets, spraying the bullet proof glass.

Fitz shook his head, "amateurs." He turned to Lucky. "Turn out his pockets."

Lucky, feeling suddenly bold, kneeled and began searching all the pockets and took the man's phones and wallet.

"Thank you," Fitz said to the man.

Fitz finally let go of both his hands, one hand, his right hand, was mangled, with a few of his fingers obviously broken by their misshapen state.

He dropped to the floor, clutching his hands to his chest.

"Okay, so now that I have your attention and we've broken the ice….and some fingers, you can tell me what exactly you think your doing. Who are you working for?"

"Fuck you."

"Who are you working for?" Fitz asked again.

"Fuck you," the man said again, through gritted teeth.

Fitz kicked him in the face, hard, and he54 fell to the floor.

"Who are you working for?" Fitz asked again.

"He has a password on his iphone but his burner doesn't," Lucky said as he tried to get into the phone.

"Go through it, check texts and phone calls, now," Fitz said. He turned back to the man. "I'm gonna ask you again, okay, who are you working for?"

"Fuck you!"

Fitz grabbed his hand and squeezed again and listened as the man howled in agony.

"ffff...fffffucking….fff….fuck...I'll tell you…...fuck….let me go...let me goooo…."

Fitz squeezed tighter, "not until you tell me."

"I can't."

Fitz squeezed tighter, "reconsider, you might not have hands when I'm done."

"I'll talk...I'll talk...ju...just let me go!"

Fitz let him go again and he cried out clutching his hands to his chest.

"He...he wants her," the man stuttered, in too much pain to form straight sentences.

"Hmmm," Fitz said, "that's not the name I asked for."

"You are a dead man," he threatened.

"That's still not a name, do you want me to hold your hand again?"

"No."

Fitz loosened his tie.

"It's now or never," Fitz said.

When the man didn't respond, Fitz took him again and this time he use all the strength to squeeze his hands. The man screamed and screamed until he resolve broke.

"Igor Stepanov!" he screamed.

"Oh good," Fitz said, "a name."

He squeezed tighter.

"I gave you what you wanted, let me go," he cried.

"But I don't want to," Fitz responded. "Not unless you open your phone."

"I can't find an Igor Stepanov in here," Lucky said.

"Bring the phone Lucky,"

Lucky walked over to Fitz and gave him the iphone.

"Open it," Fitz said as he handed it to the man, letting go of his hands to give him relief.

The man could barely move his fingers so he spoke the code.

"665454."

Lucky entered it and quickly disabled the passcode requirement.

"Thank you, what's your name?" Fitz asked.

The man didn't reply.

"Why does Igor want her?"

"I don't know."

Fitz shook his head, "come on man, that's not gonna cut it."

* * *

Olivia spent the late morning and early afternoon touring spaces with Rebecca. By mid afternoon, she released Rebecca for lunch and told her they would meet in an hour and a half. During which time, Olivia stopped at a french restaurant and picked up lunch for both herself and Fitz, thinking it would be nice to surprise him with lunch.

When she arrived at his headquarter and stopped at the security desk with Sonia and Lily, the guard informed her that Fitz was in a meeting. She offered to wait but he told her that he wasn't sure when the meeting would end.

Olivia found it odd and slightly frustrating, since she went through all the trouble of coming to the other side of town to meet him. She pulled out her cell and dialed them then waited for him to respond but he didn't pick up.

Olivia turned to the guard, "listen, I'm going up to his office and unless you physically remove me and his daughter, how to you propose to stop me?"

"Ma'am, please, mr. Grant gave orders that he not be disturb."

"I won't disturb him I'll wait until he's done but I'll wait outside his office," Olivia said with a smile.

"I'll just call him again to let him know your coming up," the man said nervously.

"Thank you, I'll begin making my way up."

Olivia walked to the elevator, not waiting for permission from the guard. Before she could get into the open elevator and squad of guard walked over to her and blocked her from going in.

"I'm sorry ma'am, there were strict orders, we can't allow you to go up."

Olivia opened her mouth to argue, when she felt her phone vibrate in her hand, she realized Fitz was calling and answered quickly.

"Fitz, I'm the lobby of your building and the guards won't let me up."

"Give the phone to John," Fitz said.

"Which one of you is John?" Olivia asked.

One of the men raised their hand and Olivia handed him the phone. He spoke in one word answered and nodded. It was a brief conversation before he handed Olivia her phone back.

"Escort ms. Pope up to the C.E.O's office gentlemen."

Olivia smiled winningly and walked into the elevator.

When she arrived on his floor, she saw a group of guards hauling a man across the floor from out of Fitz's office. She couldn't see his face but then she turned to Sonia and saw the horror on hers.

"THAT'S RIGHT, MY FRIEND IS CRAZY, YOU PULL SOME SHIT LIKE THAT AGAIN AND WATCH WHAT HAPPENS." she heard Lucky yell.

She took Lily from Sonia, "can you wait out here?" she said quickly as she headed into Fitz's office.

When she walked on, Fitz immediately grabbed her into her a hug.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I-I thought I could surprise you with a nice lunch. What happened, what happened to that man?"

Olivia looked over at Lucky and wondered why he was there and then she looked back to Fitz. He had drops of blood splattered on the arm cuffs of his shirt and on the mahogany floor there were drops of blood.

"Do you know Igor Stepanov?"

Olivia stood silently, frozen for a moment, replaying the memories of her time with Igor before she nodded.

"We'll talk about this later, let me just change my shirt and we can eat," he headed to his private bathroom on the far side of his large office, "I'm starving by the way so I'm glad you stopped by."

Olivia walked over to the conference table and laid the food down.

"Hey Liv," Lucky said walking over to her, he gave her a brief hug, "it's been a little while, Lily is huge," he said with a smile.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"I think Fitz should tell you."

"I'm asking you," Olivia said as Lily cooed in her arms.

"Look, I really think you and Fitz should talk about this."

Moments later, Fitz came back from the bathroom, buttoning up a clean shirt.

"What did you get," he asked.

He took Lily from Olivia's arms and kissed her.

"Hey peanut," he held her up and kissed her stomach.

Lily smiled a toothless, drooling smile that made Fitz smile.

Olivia took the food from the large brown paper bag and spread it out on the table.

"I'm starving," Fitz said as he sat with Lily in his arms.

Olivia handed him a fork and opened up all the food.

"Is there enough for me?" Lucky asked.

"Have at it," Olivia said.

Lucky took one of the plates and dug in. Olivia sat beside Fitz but didn't eat.

"So, what happened? Who was that man?" she asked.

"Olivia it's a lot to talk about, we'll talk about it later."

"No, I want to talk about it now."

"Okay...well that guy you just saw, his name is Alexy, he tried to get Lucky to report back to him on our conversations and Lucky told me about it so I invited him here to talk. He told me that it was Igor Stepanov that he was working for, obviously I have to check this out to make sure he's telling the truth, we have his phone."

"Why did you beat him up?"

"You didn't think he was going to talk on his own volition did you?"

"No, but don't you think now that he's out there he'll be even more angry."

"What, I didn't let him go, my guys are bringing him to my cabin, he's gonna be staying there for a while, as I try to figure out what the fuck is going on."

Olivia took a sigh of relief.

"Okay."

Fitz smiled, "are you okay now?"

"Yeah," she said meekly.

Lucky kept the conversation light, Olivia never really engaged them, she was too concerned with the fact that she now had to contend with Igor. Igor, the Russian oligarch who she'd gotten indicted on counts of money laundering, fraud and theft. The same man she stole millions from and managed to get on the interpol list. They dated briefly, kissed a few times and she let him feel her up but that was far as they went. She hadn't come to regret what she'd done to him, he was one of the more cruel men she'd come across, now however, she was rethinking that entirely.

Fitz wasn't comfortable with them leaving, given everything that had happened with the sniper outside his window so Olivia had put off the rest of her day and they all went home together. Lucky accompanied them as well. Fitz gave him guards and told him to stay at his house, along with his mother and sister, for security purposes, until they sorted out the situation. Since Lucky chose to show him loyalty, he wanted to do anything necessary to protect him.

Later in the night, by the time Fitz came to bed, Lily was fast asleep beside Olivia, he climbed into bed and picked her up, kissed her and brought her to her bassinet and then went back to lay beside Olivia.

She'd spent most of the evening telling him everything he needed to know about Igor Stepanov and even then, he realized that her mood had been somber all evening.

"Come on baby, talk to me," he said as he climbed under the duvet.

"I'm okay."

He smiled, "you don't sound okay."

"No, I'm just worried."

She covered her face and slowly, the tears came.

"Olivia, no, stop." he pulled her hands from her face and clasped them together but she continued crying. "Livie, look at me baby." he let go of her hands and caressed her cheeks."Livie?"

She finally looked up at him through wet eyelashes. He looked into her eyes once he found them and stared.

"Do you not trust me? Is that why you're so afraid?"

"No-"

"Olivia, I won't be reckless with your life, or with Lily's, if this gets too crazy, we'll just run."

"No, that's not it, I'm just sad that we're in this situation because of me. They were firing bullets at your window, what if it wasn't bullet proof and I showed up at the worst time possible, what is Lily had gotten hurt and this is all because of me."

Fitz pulled her into a tight hug and held her.

"It could just as easily have been me." he kissed her lips softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

She held his cheek and kissed him slowly. Fitz held her tight as he kissed her back.

"You know I'll protect you with my life right?" he said in between kisses.

Olivia hadn't been sure she wanted to have sex until that point but when he said the words, she knew she wanted him and she knew she needed him.

She slowly began tugging at his boxers and pulling them off. Fitz, took her cue and crawled on top of her.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

* * *

Early the next morning, Olivia found herself wandering around the yard, debating whether or not to make the call. She didn't want to go behind Fitz's back but after laying awake and thinking on it all night, she felt she had no choice. She felt that, as strong and as brave and as smart as Fitz was, he lacked one thing; fear. He wasn't afraid and that worried her, he couldn't see how his actions could cause retaliations or maybe he could but he didn't care, she just didn't know. Whatever the case, she needed a contingency.

She knew the number by heart and after another hour of debating, she gave in and made the call. She waited nervously on the line for him to pick up.

"Carter?" she said once the line picked up.

"Olivia? I never thought I'd hear from you again."

"I know," she shook her head, "where are you?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"I'm not like that anymore, a lot's changed." She responded.

"Really?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you, face to face."

"I'm in Milan...for now. Why do you need to talk?"

"I miss you, when can you see me?"

"Do you really miss me?" he asked.

"I do, come to California, we can talk, catch up."

The was a long pause.

"I'll be there as soon a I can."

* * *

Almost two weeks later, Olivia sat inside the little french cafe, a little ways from Lily's mommy and me class where Sonia was with Lily. In the past two weeks, she's gotten her atelier space and was in the process of moving all the equipment and fabric in as well as finalizing some of her new hires. Fitz had been dealing with Alexy and Igor and she noticed that he hadn't exactly been forthcoming with everything that was taking place. Everything was: 'good' or 'coming along, don't worry' or 'do you really want every little detail, I really don't want you to worry', 'it's fine', 'I'm taking care of it.'

She had no doubt that he was but she still felt the need to handle things on her end.

She'd been sitting for all of 5 minutes when Carter walked in and made his way to her table.

"Olivia," he said in a thick Italian accent.

"Carter," she said.

He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek, which Olivia embraced.

"Bellissimo!"

She forced a smile and sat down, motioning for him to sit as well.

"So, why did you want to see me my love?"

"I as I said, I missed you and I also needed your help."

They sat talking for almost an hour as Olivia explained to him selectively, what had been going on. She choose her words carefully and omitted the fact that Fitz and Lily were apart of her life. In the end, he promised to find out what he could. She'd had a strong grip on him before and even though she didn't know where they stood, the fact that he even showed up, all the way from Milan was promising.

After the meeting, she was struggling with guilt, about hiding something so big from Fitz. She was sure he wouldn't approve and so she knew she didn't' have a choice but to keep it from him.

Later in the night when Fitz came home, just a little after she did, she greeted him with a wet kiss as soon as she saw him.

"I am so horny, all day, I materbated twice in the bathroom today, I needed it."

She smiled, "well, I'm here now."

He kissed Lily on her head and loosened his tie and then removed his jacket.

Dinner was spread out on the kitchen island and as he went to wash his hands, Olivia took a seat on one of the stools.

After washing his hands, he walked back to the counter and sat beside her and looked at his food.

"What in the ass is this?"

"Cauliflower rice and salmon."

"Cauliflower rice? Why not just regular rice?"

"It's healthier."

He gagged, "I'll eat the salmon, I'm not fucking eating cauliflower rice. I should fire him, I don't think I've eaten one good meal from him, he's always trying to shove health down my throat."

Olivia chuckled, "I told him to make healthy food Fitz, it's good for you, try it."

"NO!" he said laughing.

They ate dinner together, talking and joking about nothing and everything. After dinner, after Lily had gone down for her nap and Fitz was in the shower. Olivia went to her closet and changed into the jeweled Agent Provocateur lingerie piece she'd purchased earlier in the day. It consisted of delicate gold chains that draped loosely around her body. It ran over her breast but didn't cover her nipples, or vagina or ass. She wore a lace nude thong underneath and then she wrapped one of her silk night robes around her body and went to her balcony to wait for Fitz. It was a warm California night and once again, the smell of the roses in the garden not too far away filled the air.

As she stood out on the balcony, she began to think about the sex. They been having lots of it, for the past two weeks, it's been every morning and every night, even when she had a light two day period, (they did it in the shower.)

She was getting wet as the thoughts passed through her head when she felt his arms stretch around her from behind.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Sex," she answered honestly.

Fitz chuckled and kissed her neck.

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure," he responded as he stepped back and she turned around to face him.

"Don't freak out," she warned as she tugged on the string of her silk robe but didn't open it.

"I won't."

She bit her lips and smiled as she held her robe open.

Fitz's leg gave way underneath him and he fell to his knees in the most dramatic fashion. He bit his knuckle and closed his eyes.

"Why do you do this to me Olivia, why, why, why."

She held her stomach and laughing wholeheartedly. "You're so dramatic."

He crawled over to her like a panther ready to hunt. He stopped in front of her legs and pulled her panty to the side without warning, opening her legs a little before he dug his face in her pussy, licking and sucking like a thirsty man that had just found water in a desert.

"Ahhhh," she moaned as she held onto the railing.

He lifted her leg over his shoulder and dug in deeper.

Olivia sucked in air through her teeth and threw her head back.

"Yess...right there baby."

She ran her hands through his hair and grabbed into it.

"Your pussy is so sweet," he said as he pulled her underwear off and flung it somewhere then he dug in again.

As they were on the balcony, it didn't occur to her that guards might be watching, it didn't occur to her that anyone might be watching.

As she felt his tongue flicking against her clit, a gush of water rush down and she instinctively shut let legs tightly.

"Mmmmm...god," she panting, trying to catch her rapidly shortening breath.

Fitz stood up and grabbed her face and kissed her sloppily, smothering her juices all over her lips and face. He pulled her off the railing and walked her back to the bedroom, pulling his boxers off in the process. He stroked himself, he was hard to the touch.

He laid her on the bed and spread open her legs and then he licked his middle and index fingers and he slid them inside her slowly. She was warm and wet around his finger and as he slid them in and out of her, he took them in his mouth and sucked them off.

Olivia reached over to him and began stroking his cock.

"I wanna suck your cock."

She sat up and pushed him down on the bed but before she could go down on him he flipped her underneath him then pinned her hands above her head.

"You'll suck this cock when I say you can," he said against her lips.

She bit his lip and smiled, which caught him off guard.

He scoff and them smiled as well.

"You're gonna wish you didn't do that."

He reached under her and pulled the silk tie from her robe and proceeded to tie her pinned hands to the headboard.

Olivia waited in both anxiously and excitedly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You know damn well what I'm doing."

Once her hands were tied to the headboard he leaned up and eased his weight off of her.

"...I don't know how you can wear shit like this and not expect me to turn into a complete animal."

Fitz held her legs and opened them wide. Olivia closed her eyes in anticipation and soon after, she felt him rubbing his tip up and down her pussy.

It felt good, she reminded herself to be calm, the night was only just beginning.

She exhaled. "Fitz," she whispered. Just to taste his name on her tongue.

She felt him rub his tip up and down her slit again and then he finally, slowly, pushed inside.

He leaned on top of her and bore into her with deep punctuated thrust as he sucked her nipples.

"FFFFFitzzzz," she wailed.

He let go of her nipple with a loud pop and kissed up to her neck, where he sucked and nipped on her flesh.

He stopped and pulled out and leaned down to her opening and licked her up and down and gave her clit a long hard suck and then he entered her again.

Her left eye began to twitch as her clit throbbed.

"Untie me," she panted, "I wanna hold you."

"No," he shook his head, "just take it...all you have to do is take it."

"Untie me," she begged as he legs began to spasm.

"Fitz...baby...un...un...un...tie..ti-"

He thrusted harder, faster.

"What baby?"

She swallowed hard, "uun...un...un….AHHHHHHHH." she shrieked as she came. He pulled out fast before he came and took a moment to catch his breath.

He turned her over on her stomach, her hands still tie to the bed and then he got behind her. He swept her hair from her from her back and kissed the blade of her shoulder.

"That….was amazing," she breathed out. "Oh my god."

He smiled, "relax, take a deep breath, we're gonna try something new."

As she breathed in deep, she wondered what exactly he wanted to try.

Fitz kissed down the blade of her shoulder and down her back and then propped her ass up and bent her knees.

Once he was behind her, he began rubbing circles into her backside. While doing that with one hand, he licked his middle finger and slowly slid it in her asshole and then he enter her with his penis and then he thrusted slowly with both.

At the initial intrusion, Olivia gasped into the pillow.

"Fitz!"

"Shut up….you love it."

She laid against the pillow with her mouth gaping and drooling at the new sensation she was feeling.

"Tell me you love it," he demanded.

"...I love it," she responded sheepishly.

He thrusted faster, both with his finger and cock. His stomach burned with intensity, and he could feel his orgasm coming. Olivia began leaking all over him, fluids running down her leg, on the sheet.

"Oh my god," she drew in a deep breath, "oh...my...godddd," she drew in another breath, "...fuck me."

"Oh..god," he groaned as his thrust became uneven, "oh...god...I'm cuming baby."

He pulled his finger out and spread her cheeks open as pumped into her unevenly. He threw his head back and groaned loudly and animalistically.

Olivia curled her toes and locked her knees together but she couldn't escape his hard, uneven thrusts.

After he'd pumped all he had inside him into Olivia, he dropped back on the bed. Olivia dropped forward, half her body spread over him.

Fitz could feel his cock spasming and so he looked down, as saw how it jumped up and down. As the seconds passed, it slowed until it stopped.

"What the fuck?" he said as he sat up, Olivia was asleep. "Fuck!" he punched the bed. He penis was still throbbing but now she was asleep.

He untied the straps around her wrists and then plopped down beside her, staring at the ceiling until he fell asleep as well.

* * *

The next morning Fitz woke up to warm lips around his cock, sucking and licking him slowly, all around his tip and down his shaft.

He moaned softly as he looked down and saw Olivia smiling at him as she licked him. He sat up slightly and smiled.

"You fucked up big time, you're not gonna get away so easily."

She push him to the back of her throat and Fitz's entire body jerked as he yelped and seeing that she got the reaction she was looking for, she eased up.

"I'm sorry, I spent all day at the atelier and I was exhausted and I came twice and finger fucked my asshole, I was tired, okay?"

He wiggled his eyebrow and smirked, "felt good, didn't it?"

She rolled her eyes and took him in her mouth again. She took her time, sucking and licking him until he was close and then she made him finished on her breasts. When he was finished, she leaned up and kissed him.

"Come on, let's grab a quick shower before Rose bud wakes up," she said.

Fitz stood up, "by the way, last night as I was licking your pussy, I thought: 'wow, you don't taste a day over 20'."

She let out a bellow of laughter and pushed him to the bathroom.

"If I let you fuck me in the shower will that make up for last night?"

"I was gonna do that anyways so NO that doesn't make up for anything."

Olivia ran her finger across her chin as she thought.

"Umm… what about if I have Greg grill you a large porterhouse steak with that sauce you like."

Fitz smiled, "and blowjob every morning for the rest of the week?"

"That doesn't seem fair," Olivia remarked.

"Life isn't fair, I'm not the one who bailed halfway during sex and by the way, if conservatives ran the country the way they wanted to, I'd probably be able to sue you for that...I'm just saying."

"Shut up and get in the tub."

After morning sex and a bath in the shower, they went to get dressed and just like clockwork, Lily was up at 7 and just like their perfect routine, they began their day.

* * *

Weeks had passed and slowly Carter began feeding her information. As more time passed, the more he began to expect for the information he'd been giving her. It started out with little gestures, hugs and kisses on the cheek but then his hand began to roam lower when he hugged her and he'd tell her how much he had love her when she'd been with him.

It was harder do it now, to pretend, harder than she'd imagined because it felt like such betrayal. She rationalized that it was harmless, she was in control and she had no intention of ever sleeping with him because she wasn't the least bit attracted to him, she never was. Fitz was the only man she was in love with or ever loved, the only man she cared for, the only man she trusted and that was why she needed to have a contingency. Igor was dangerous, so was Fitz but he no longer had the deltas guarding his back, Igor had networks of men working for him all over the world, if anything ever happened to Fitz….she didn't know how she was scrape herself up after he was gone.

It was almost midday and once again, she was waiting in the cafe by her atelier for Carter. He should have arrived 10 minutes earlier but he was nowhere to be found. After waiting for another 5 minutes, she decided to was time to leave, she needed to get back to her atelier to finish fitting model in some of her sample clothing.

She used to have a hard time getting away from her guards but that was easily solved when she began meeting Carter in closed spaces, places she'd convinced them not to follow her because it would only draw attention for her to walk in with a group of men following her in suits.

As she got up to leave, Carter walked in. when she turned and saw him, she greeted him with a smile which he didn't return so immediately her guard went up. She still hadn't told him about Fitz, much less Lily but she had been preparing for him to find out and she already had her lies lined up.

Carter wasn't handsome in a striking way, he had a normal face that you would forget. He was average build and stood at 5 feet 9 inches, about a half foot shorter than Fitz. he wouldn't have been special, expect for the fact that he had a talent for associating himself with the wrong people and learning a lot more information than he should.

When he made his way over to her table. He stopped directly in front of her table and slammed both hands on the table so loudly that everyone turned their head to look but then turned away seconds later.

"What's wrong?" she asked him in her baby soft british accent, feigning innocence.

"You know exactly what happened, did you think I wouldn't find out about him," he scoffed, "and you have a child together."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears, fake tears.

"Carter, sit."

"Why should I?" he asked, "why should I listen to anymore of your lies Olivia?"

"I...I don't love him, I love you, I'm only with him because I have no other choice, that's why I need your help."

"And what about the child?"

"She is my daughter and I love her with all my heart and one day, she might be your daughter too."

He shook his head, "you're lying to me, I know it, you always lie Olivia."

"I'm not lying."

He stood frozen for a moment, thinking and then he sat down and took her hands and kissed them.

"I love you, when we broker this deal with Igor you will be free from him and from the general."

Olivia smiled, "I love you too."

* * *

Later in the night, Olivia waited up for Fitz. he'd told her he'd be home late but now it was almost 1am and he still hadn't made his way home.

She waited for another hour, calling him in 15 minute intervals and after another half hour, she fell asleep.

She didn't wake until she felt his body beside her on the bed. It was enough to wake her from her sleep.

"Fitz?" she said groggily.

"Livie?"

She sat up .

"Where were you?"

"Wow, no kiss?"

She leaned over in the dark and kissed him on the lips.

"Ow," he groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"You know...I got shot."

"WHAT?" she stretched over and turned on the nightlight and then she pulled back the sheet. He had a square bandage plastered on his lower ride side.

She covered her mouth and he could already see the tears coming.

"It's just a flesh wound drama queen."

"It's not funny."

He peeled back the bandage and showed her the small stitched wound on his side.

"You were at the hospital alone?"

"Go to the hospital? For what? I stitched this myself."

"You what?" she screamed. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"Nahh, I'm fine, don't worry."

She sighed, "what happened, did someone attack you?"

He leaned his head to the side, "well...not quite."

"What do you mean 'not quite'."

"So, we got a tip about some of Igor's guys that flew to the states a few days ago, to Chicago actually, and so we flew over there and the thing about Russians is that they only understand the international language. The good news is….umm...there all dead but not so good news is that a bullet ricocheted and hit me in the side."

Olivia took a moment to digest everything he said.

"Okay, 'who's we?'," she asked.

"My guys."

"Your guys? Deltas?"

"No, Igor's not to only one who has mercenaries on payroll."

"You didn't tell me that."

"I assumed you knew."

"How many do you have?"

"Alot...all over the world."

She blew out a draft of air through her mouth, "how did you manage to get to and from Chicago so fast?"

"Blackbird."

"Where did you get a plane that fast?" she asked.

"I own one of the largest weapons and vehicle contractor for the U.S military Olivia, I took one."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would've acted like this."

"Like what? It's dangerous...he's dangerous, you can't be reckless, do you think I want Lily growing up without her father." she raised her voice slightly.

"When did I turn into the easter bunny?" he asked with a smile. "Would you rather Lily be dead, because based on what I've heard about Igor, he doesn't fuck around and he hates you and he knows about Lily so now's not exactly the time to sue for peace."

"I'm not saying sue for peace."

Fitz shrugged, "the good thing is that he doesn't really fight his own battles, that's a plus I guess."

She frowned.

"This is why I don't tell you anything, cause you freak you," he mumbled.

Olivia stared at him, silent.

"Wanna have sex?" he asked.

"Unbelievable."

"What? I can't help it if I get really horny after a fight." he defended.

"There's a bullet wound in your stomach-"

"-A little flesh wound in my side-"

"-I'm not having sex with you, not until you're better."

He smiled.

"It's not funny," she scolded.

"It's not, I'm sorry."

"Go to sleep, you need to get some rest, we're going to doctor later."

She kissed him softly on the lips and turned off the night lamp, though she didn't cuddle on his side like she usually did, she laid her head on his shoulder and rested her palm against his chest.

Fitz laid staring at the ceiling. His adrenaline was too high to sleep and the longer he laid there the more erect he got. He began to think about how much he missed it, the violence, the danger, the fighting even the pain, he missed the pain and forgot how good it could feel. He'd been doing it for such a long time and the he stopped cold turkey only to begin indulging himself again, albeit for the safety of his family but it didn't stop him from enjoying the high he got.

As Olivia laid staring into nothing, she began to see a the blanket rise in a tent over his erect penis.

Olivia scolded herself as she sat up.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said aloud as she pulled the blanket off of them both.

Fitz smiled as he watched her pull her underwear from under her camisole.

"Don't move and if it hurts tell me so I can stop."

"I will... not," he said with a wide grin.

Olivia spit on the tip of her fingers and rubbed it up and down her slit and then she climbed on top of him, careful about where she was and where his wound was. She got in the reverse cowgirl position and very slowly eased herself down on him. Whenever she wasn't wet enough because she didn't have time to prepare, it would hurt when he went inside.

As soon as she was down on him, she felt both his hands gripped her ass. He had the perfect view of her, even in the dark room whose only source of light was the moon light that left a soft glow around the room.

She slowly began to ride him. Fitz would have rather to be the one in control but he knew she wouldn't allow it so he laid back and relaxed as she rode him.

It didn't take long for her cream to be running down his shaft, wet and dripping. Fitz was delighted to watch, until his orgasm began to build and he felt the blood rush, it was then that his side began to throb explosively. It was sweet pain. He slapped her ass as he squeezed his eyes shut and pinched his toes.

"Owwww!"

Olivia came with him and dropped forward on her hands, more exhausted than she had expected.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

She took a few breaths and then crawled off of him slowly.

"I'm perfect, I needed that nut."

She rolled her eyes and crawled beside him and kissed him softly on the lips. She held it there for a while before she let go.

"I love you Fitz, please be careful."

* * *

A/N - www. Asiana body essentials . c o m - this is my new webstore.

Use promo code 'FANFIC15' for 15% off.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N- Some reader mentioned that Olivia had said to Carter that Lily could be his daughter, it was my mistake that she wasn't more clear, she meant step-daughter.

* * *

Olivia walked to the glass window of her atelier and looked through the blinds for the fifth time in an 30 minutes. The man was still there, just staring. She finally decided to pull out her cell phone and dial Fitz. He picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Livie, what's up?"

"There's a man, standing across the street and he's been staring into my atelier for the past half hour."

"Describe him to me."

"He's fair skinned, with salt and pepper hair and he's wearing a suit."

"Oh, that's Brandon, don't worry about it. He's not very subtle."

Olivia sighed in relief. "Oh," she chuckled, "why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal, I just added some extra guards."

"No, you're right, it's not," she shook her head, "okay, let me get back to work, I'll see you later."

"Actually, I was thinking we could go out to eat tonight, the three of us."

"I'd like that, what time?"

"6?"

"That sounds perfect, I'll see you then."

As soon as Olivia hung up with Fitz, Carter called. She rolled her eyes and let it ring a few time before she picked up.

"Good morning, sweetheart," she greeted.

"Can we meet today?"

With all the new guards that Fitz had hired, Olivia couldn't chance it.

"Today? No, I'm sorry, today's not a good day, I'm totally swamped."

"Are you lying to me?" Carter asked.

"No, I'm not, I actually have things I need to do, I don't just hang around all day, you know."

"I just wanted to see you before I went back to Milan, I'm going to be gone for a few weeks, at least, I need to see your face before I leave, my love."

Olivia moved the phone from her ear and took a deep, annoyed breath.

"Okay, I can try to meet you for lunch, at the french cafe on 20th, around 12."

"Perfect, I'll see you there."

She hung up and went back to work.

She left her atelier at 12 exactly, counting on showing up late and leaving early. When she arrived and asked her guards to wait outside, like she always did, Carter was already seated to the far side of the cafe.

She smiled and walked over to him and sat across him, only to have to get up when he gestured to kiss her on the cheek.

"I don't have much time," Olivia began.

"I wanted to let you know that I got in touch with someone in Igor's trusted circle, they're willing to entertain your offer, I'm meeting a liaison in Milan so we can work out specifics on what message we want to be sent to Igor."

Olivia stretched over the table and hugged him.

"I knew you I could count on you."

Carter kissed her hands and then suddenly reached over and kissed her, sticking his tongue down her throat. She let him kiss her, even though she didn't return it with the same fervor, or really any fervor at all.

"I love you so much, once we deal with Igor, we can leave this life and run off together. Where would we go?" he asked with a smile.

"Bali," Olivia said randomly, "I heard it's beautiful over there."

* * *

Olivia was thankful for the month that Carter was gone. It gave her room to breath and since Carter wouldn't be back until after the Christmas holiday, she could enjoy a mostly stress free Christmas.

It was just a few days before christmas when she laid in bed with Fitz. They'd been trying to find gifts online for Lily, all the while, Lily crawled between them and rolled in the sheets.

Seeing that Lily was restless, he picked her up and held her in the air and blew fart noises in her stomach to which he got a resounding laugh. As he held her up in the air, smiling up at her, he felt drops of drool, dropping on his face from her teething mouth. She one visible white tooth barely pushing out from under her gum.

Fitz sat her infront of him on his legs, while Olivia continued searching online.

"A jack in the box seems like something she'd like?" Olivia thought aloud.

"Yeah, don't overthink it, she's 7 months, she won't remember."

Fitz turned back to Lily and blew through his mouth. Lily mimicked him, spraying spit as she blew through her mouth.

"Fitz, stop teaching her to do naughty things, it's unlady like to spit."

Fitz turned to Olivia and raised an eyebrow, "oh really?"

Her mind flash back to last night when she spat on his penis as she was sucking him off.

"That's not funny, that's different," she said.

Fitz picked up Lily and rested her on the floor as he stood up. "Come on peanut," he said, he held her by the arms to support her weight as she stepped off with her little legs.

She hadn't yet spoken or made any attempts to, however, she was extremely active. She was almost walking and she would roll and crawl and exhibit skills superior to the average 7 month old.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"I'm gonna give her a bath."

"Oh, I'll be right there."

"Olivia, why don't you just let the shopper buy her toys?"

"Because it's her first christmas, I wanted it to be special," she complained.

"Okay but it's already going to be special, it's her first christmas."

"No," she protested, "I will not be swayed on this, we're choosing all her gifts."

"Alright mom, you're the boss." he teased.

Fitz walked Lily through the door and down the hallway to her nursery which she still hadn't spent a night in. They went as fast as Lily's tiny legs could move and when they arrived at the bedroom, Fitz picked her up and laid her on her changing table as he stripped her for her bath. When he was finished, he carried her to the bathroom and rested her on the floor to crawl around as he gauged the water and waited for the tub to fill up.

By the time, the tub was a quarter filled and he turned off the faucet, he looked around at Lily and she had covered herself in a roll of toilet paper.

"LIV?" Fitz called laughing, "LIVIE? COME HERE?"

Olivia jogged quickly from her bedroom to Lily's bathroom.

"Oh my god," she said as a smile spread across her face. "Rose bud what are you doing?" she walked over to her by the roll of toilet paper and picked her up and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're such a little mischief-maker, aren't you?"

Olivia pulled the toilet paper from off of Lily, and then placed her in the tub with her toys and watched as she splashed around and giggled.

"What time are you leaving for the atelier?"

"In an hour."

"It's a saturday and it's almost christmas, I don't see why you have to do this?"

"New york fashion week is practically a month away, now is not the time to slack off."

Fitz shrugged, "well, we'll be here."

Olivia leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I'll be back no later than 5, I pick up some take out on my way home and we can watch Curb Your Enthusiasm on a loop."

"Okay, that sounds good, I guess."

Olivia sat on the side of the tub beside Fitz and watched Lily play for a while before she left to get ready.

* * *

Later in the evening, as Olivia was leaving her atelier, she stopped at Mr. Chows to pick up food on her way home.

When she arrived at the house, and brought the food up to her bedroom, Fitz was fast asleep and Lily was sleeping, snoring lightly, laying on his chest with her hand on his face. For a 7 month old baby, Lily slept terribly.

She laid the food on the nightstand and went to her bathroom to grab a quick shower and change into a silk shorts set and then went back to her bedroom to find them still sound asleep.

It was almost 9pm, a far cry from the 5pm arrival that she'd promised. She lifted Lily and cuddle her in her arms, kissing her as she walked her over to her bassinet and laid her down then she went back to her bed. She decided not to wake Fitz, instead she sat beside him on the bed and ate and watched tv.

A little later in the night, as she worked on her laptop, Fitz stretched on the bed and sat up.

"When did you come home?"

"After 8….I'm sorry."

He looked around for Lily.

"I put her in her bassinet," Olivia answered.

"Olivia, did you get the food, I'm starving."

"Yeah," she reached over on the nightstand and handed him the bag of food. "You aren't upset, are you?"

Fitz chuckled as he opened the containers of food, "don't be silly, of course not, I know you have a lot going on with your business."

She smiled and closed her laptop.

"I'm all yours now."

Fitz smiled and stuff a piece of chicken in his mouth, "well, I'm gonna tear this kung pao chicken up and then I'm gonna tear your pussy up."

She giggled, "hurry up and eat."

"I'm eating, I'm eating," he said laughing.

"Oh, by the way, I finished Lily's dress for the christmas party on Monday."

She got up from her spot on the bed and walked to her closet and appeared moments later with Lily's red christmas dress.

"Isn't it just adorable?" Olivia said, gushing.

"Yeah, I can practically see her drooling in it already."

Olivia brought the dress back to her closet and went back to her spot on the bed. As Fitz sat eating, she had an idea and acted on it.

She crawled over to him and began pulling his shorts down as he ate.

"I'm not done eating," Fitz said.

"I know," she answered, pulling his boxers down this time.

She laid in between his legs and slowly began massaging his balls.

Fitz stuffed another piece of chicken in his mouth, "mmmm, kung pao chicken and getting my balls sucked, this is one of the better things that you've done."

Olivia chuckled, "shut it."

She took one of his balls in her mouth and sucked it and then she let it fo with a pop and took his other ball in her mouth and sucked and then let it go.

"Shit," he moaned softly.

She kissed softly up his shaft and then flicked her tongue against his tip and gave it a hard suck.

"Holy god...wait….wait."

He dropped his fork in his plate and rested the food on the night table.

"Hey," he said as he reached down for her and pulled her up. He kissed her as he pulled up her silk cami. He flipped their positions and got on top and then spread her legs open underneath him so he was planted in between them. He kissed her again.

She ran her hands up and down his back and then planted them against his ass and squeezed.

He eased up and then slid into her slowly, still kissing her. Olivia closed her eyes and bit her lips when she felt him inside her.

"Hmmm," she moaned, "...why is your cock so big?" she breathed out as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

Fitz smiled and pulled out and then crawled down lower and licked her pussy before he flipped her and then bent her over on all fours and then entered her again, giving her hard, punctuated thrusts.

With every thrust, she felt a tickling sensation deep inside her when he hit her spot.

"Mmmm….Fitz...h-h-harder," she stammered.

"Fuck you harder?"

"Yessss…" she buried her face in the duvet.

He grabbed a fist full of her hair with one hand and slapped her ass with other.

"Fuck," she moaned, "I...I...I'm...cumming."

He slapped her ass again. "Come on babygirl, cum on my cock."

He pumped into her a few more times and then they collapse against the bed, both cumming together.

Fitz waited until she'd calmed underneath him and then he reached underneath her and slowly began rubbing her clit and thrusting into her from behind, slower this time.

She sucked in air and cursed into the sheets, "fuck me Fitz." She closed her eyes as her orgasm slowly built up and then washed over her, filling every nerve, every sense, with ripples of pleasure.

Fitz pulled out and got underneath her then help her on top of him. She eased down on him slowly, and then pulled off her silk dress. She leaned down and kissed him and brought his hands up to her breasts and held them there. Fitz squeezed her flesh, as he kissed her, and then rubbed her nipples between his fingers all while he was still inside her.

She moved from his lips and kissed down his neck as she slowly began to grind her hips against him, riding him until he came. As he came, he grabbed her waist and thrusted into her hare, bringing on an unexpected orgasm for her.

As soon as he let her go she plopped down beside him on the bed, spent.

Fitz chuckled when he saw her drop on the bed and stretched over to the night table and grabbed his food and began eating again.

"Didn't expect that last one, did you?" he said with a chuckle.

Olivia pressed her against her vagina and squeezed her legs shut. She felt his cum running out of her slowly as turned on her side.

"So, I was thinking we could take Lily to the zoo tomorrow?" he said after a while.

"Oh, that would be perfect," Olivia said, still breathing unevenly. "She'd love that."

"Okay great, it's a plan then?"

"Yes, it's a plan."

After Fitz finished eating, he turned and spooned Olivia until they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, after they woke and got ready for the zoo, they headed out, first stopping at the diner for breakfast before they went to the zoo.

They were both surprised at how much Lily enjoyed the zoo. As they walked the entire park and view the animals, she intrigued and excited at all the things she was seeing for the first time. When they approached the giraffe and Olivia gave her a stalk of lettuce to feed to the giraffe, she screamed in delight when she giraffe long slimy tongue wrapped around her tiny hand, pulling the lettuce into the giraffe's mouth. Lily jumped back and clutch tightly to Fitz and then smiled, she seemed excited by the fear.

Olivia chuckled, "oh, you're a such a brave girl," she said to Lily smiling, "a little adventurer, just like daddy."

Fitz smiled and kissed Lily's cheek and then she moved onto the next exhibit.

"So, I needed to discuss some things with you," Olivia began as they walked.

"What up?" Fitz asked.

"Fashion Week is approaching, I'm going to have to go to New York in January for 3 weeks until it's over."

Fitz turned to her, "3 weeks? What is my dick gonna do while your gone for three weeks?"

Olivia chuckled, "it would come with me, or at least I was hoping it would, we could all go there together but I don't know how that would work with your company being here…"

"We'll make it work, you know I support you and I want your business to be successful, if you need to be in new York for a few weeks then that's fine, I'll make whatever arrangement I need to make on my end."

"That's perfect," she tiptoed up and kissed him, "thank you, I think with everything that's going on, it's best if were all together."

Fitz nodded, "so how everything going though, you've been working a lot lately."

"I know, on top of working on the actual collection, I have to make free clothes for celebrities and socialites to wear and-"

"-why do you have to do that?"

"For publicity, when celebrities wear something, their fans want it and even though most of my stuff is not available for purchase now, it gives the clothes a little buzz."

"Oh okay."

They walked up to the baby sheep.

"Oh look Lily-kins, look at the cute little lamb," Olivia said.

Fitz stoop down so Lily could see the lamb and held her hands so she could pet it.

They continued walking, exploring, until they left a little after 3pm for home.

* * *

The next day, it was the Grant Industries christmas party.

Olivia sat at the vanity in her closet in her bra and underwear, finishing her makeup. Lily had on her red christmas dress with a red headband. She was busy holding unto the walls and walking. Olivia had to tie a bib around her neck because Lily drooled so much from teething and she didn't want her dress to be soaked before they arrived at the party.

As she made the last touch up and got up to put on her dress, Fitz walk in, holding something behind his back. He was fully dress in a perfectly tailored suit without a tie.

"You look great," she said as turned around and saw him.

"I have something for you," he said.

"What?"

He held up a string with three silver balls attached to it.

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

Fitz smiled, "early christmas/birthday gift."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed the blade of her shoulder and slowly walked her over to the white sofa in her closet and then he bent her over.

"Relax," he said.

Olivia wondered what he was doing but didn't ask.

After Fitz bend her over, he spat on his fingers and then pulled her panites to the side and lubricate her then he took the balls and slid the first one inside her, then the second and then the third.

Olivia gasped,"Fitz?"

"Promise me you wont take it out."

"What?"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"No matter what."

"What am I agreeing to?"

"Promise me?"

"I promise."

He fixed her panties and then stood up and slapped her ass.

Sonia walked in and saw Olivia bent over on the couch and gasped.

Both Olivia and Fitz heard the sound and turned around.

"I'm so sorry, I..I just came to drop of Lily's coat."

Sonia hung it on the hook on the wall and then ran out.

"Get dressed baby," Fitz said with a smirk.

"Fitz?" she said as she turned around slowly, giving the balls time to adjust inside her. When she turned around, he was gone.

She chuckled and shook her head and walked slowly over to her rack of clothes and slipped on her red, spaghetti strap, v cut silk mini dress. It was a dress of her own design.

"Oooo….oo..oo," Lily screamed to herself as she played against the wall.

Once she had on her dress and slipped on her nude Christian Louboutin heels, she grabbed her clutch and her black fox fur coat and Lily's coat and headed out with Lily to find Fitz.

He had gone down to the car to warm it up for Lily and Olivia on the 45 degree evening.

When he walked in through the front door and saw Olivia with Lily both wearing red, he smiled, "how are you liking your gift?"

She smiled and bit her lip, "let's go."

Just then, Sonia, entered from the southern hallway.

"Sonia, you can head out now. Merry Christmas, we'll see you January 2nd, enjoy your vacation," Olivia said.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas," Sonia responded awkwardly.

"Oh by the way, Fitz loved that jamaican black cake you baked us, it's almost finished."

"Yes, I saw it in the fridge, I have more at home, I'll see if I can have my grandson drop off another tomorrow, so you can have it for christmas."

"That would be perfect Sonia," Fitz said, "you're the best."

Sonia forced a smile, she was terrified of Fitz and avoided him when possible, she didn't like him and suspected he was abusive to Olivia even though she'd never actually seen any evidence. She had seen him lose his temper a few times on some of the guards and because she knew he was so short tempered, she couldn't imagine he never lost his temper with Olivia.

Olivia waved goodbye to Sonia one last time and then headed out to the car out Lily and Fitz. Fitz drove his Rolls Royce ghost, the newest car in his collection and a four door, whenever they were traveling with Lily, he drove his four door cars.

As quick a drive as it was, Olivia could feel herself growing wet at the balls inside her moved around, which she suspected was Fitz's goal.

When they arrived at the party, the ballroom in the lower level at the Grant Headquarters was filled with music and people and food. They seemed to be the last ones to arrive and though it pained Fitz to have to socialize he did just that with Olivia and Lily by his side. If not for Olivia convincing him to go to the christmas party in the first place, he would've been home.

"Mr. Grant," Amanda, one of his company's marketing executives, said when she saw him, "happy holidays."

"Thanks," Fitz responded with Lily bouncing in his arms, "This is my partner Olivia and this is our daughter Lily."

Amanda smiled and shook Olivia's hand.

"Hello Olivia- I love your dress and - oh my god- she's adorable." Amanda stretched to touch Lily's hand but Fitz stopped her.

"Amanda we're not really comfortable with Lily touching strangers at this age, she's teething and she's putting her hands in her mouth a whole lot, germs and all that stuff, we'd like to avoid, you understand right?"

"Yes, of course, Mr. Grant," she said, embarrassed.

"Great."

"Could you excuse me a moment, I'm just going to grab a drink," Amanda said.

"Of course, enjoy, it's an open bar," Fitz said with a smile.

Once Amanda walked off, Olivia elbowed Fitz in his side.

"Oh my gosh, she was so embarrassed Fitz."

"I get that but come on Liv, Lily can't be touching everyone in here and then licking her fingers, she'll have an std by the end of the night, we can't have that."

Olivia chuckled in agreement and noticed another man walking towards her and Fitz.

"Ughh god," Fitz mumbled.

"What wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Bob, he's coming over to us, jesus christ, this guy makes the worst small talk, I'm gonna wanna hang myself when were done."

Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled, "you're so dramatic."

The man walked up to Fitz and Olivia, "merry christmas."

"Merry christmas Bob," Fitz said. "This is Olivia and our daughter Lily."

"Hello," he took Olivia's hand and kissed it. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"And the little one, is so cute," Bob paused. "So Fitz, have you ever played any poker lately.?" he said, attempting to make small talk.

Fitz turned to Olivia and rolled his eyes and then turned back to Bob. "No, Bob, I haven't played any poker lately."

They continued to mingle until they came across Lucky. He grabbed Olivia and hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Liv, you look great," he said and then turned to Fitz, "you look alright, bastard."

Fitz chuckled.

"Look at my ahijada, she's beautiful."

Lucky took her from Fitz's arms and kissed her cheek.

Fitz scrunched his nose and took Lily back from him.

"Alright, don't get to crazy," Fitz said.

Lucky chuckled, "everytime I hold lily, you act like I'm a leper."

"He does that with everyone," Olivia said with a smile.

Carmen walked over to Lucky and held unto his arm.

"Hello Fitz," she said.

Olivia remembered Carmen instantly, she remembered they got into it at Lucky's mother's house when she kept eye fucking Fitz in front of her. Fitz remembered Carmen as well.

"Carmen? What are you doing here?" Fitz aksed.

She smiled, "I asked Lucky to bring me Fitz, it's been what: a year now?"

"Yeah, I mean.. I guess so," Fitz responded.

"Is that Lily, Lucky told me all about her I had no idea she was so cute, I can't believe you had a kid, you hated kids."

"Who are you?" Olivia asked.

"Carmen; we met last year," Carmen said.

"Mmm, I remember you, you're the one with the boring eyes."

Carmen chuckled, "look Olivia, I didn't come here to cause trouble, I knew you were going to be here and I know you and Fitz have a kid now, I promised Lucky I would be on my best behavior and you should do the same."

"I don't have to do anything," Olivia said with a smile, "you however, have to get out."

"What?" Lucky said.

"Sorry Lucky, she has to go." Olivia turned to Carmen, "get out."

"Excuse me," Carmen said.

"You're excused," Olivia responded.

"Come on Liv," Lucky pleaded.

"No, she has to go," Olivia was adamant.

"Fitz?" Carmen said.

Olivia turned to Fitz, waiting to hear his response.

"Sorry, Olivia does what she wants."

Carmen rolled her eyes and walked away.

"I'm going to the bar, do you want something Fitz?" she asked.

"Cape codder," he responded.

She kissed his cheek and walked off.

"Fitz, seriously, what the fuck was that, why did you let Olivia send her away?"

"What, I'm suppose to piss my woman off for Carmen? Get the fuck outta here, I have plans when I get home, I'm not messing that up for anyone."

"I have to leave," Lucky said shaking his head.

"Hide her on the other side of the room, it's a big room, as long as Olivia doesn't see her she should be fine."

Lucky sighed, "alright, fine." he walked off to find Carmen.

As Olivia waited at the bar for the drinks, she felt someone beside her and turned around. It was Carter and she instantly felt her heart drop to her stomach and she froze for a few moments until she regain her composure.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, not looking at him.

Carter sat at the stool beside her.

"I'm here to see you," he said.

"No, you're supposed to be in Italy," she responded.

Once Lucky was out of sight, Fitz turned to find Olivia and saw her over at the bar with some man who looked entirely too comfortable beside her, but Olivia on the other hand, didn't look comfortable at all.

Fitz could see them talking, instead of going over to them and making a scene, he pulled out his phone and opened the control app for the ben hua balls he'd put inside of Olivia. He turned on the balls remotely and then he instantly turned up vibration to full power.

The instant Olivia felt the vibration inside her, she fell off the bar stool but Carter grabbed her before she completely fell to the floor. He helped her up and once she was standing on her feet she pulled her hand from him and held unto the counter of the bar, bracing herself up.

Fitz turned the vibration down.

Olivia felt the buzzing inside her subside and then she turned around and saw Fitz staring directly at her with dark eyes, from the same spot she'd felt him. His lips were pressed into a tight line. She needed to get rid of Carter and fast.

Her anxiety was at a peak. She swallowed hard and turned around to grab the drink from the bar.

"Please leave now, Carter, right now, or I'll have security escort you out," she said to Carter softly, without looking at him.

She held both on the drinks and as she was about to turn around, she felt the vibration shoot up to full power and she spilled both drinks on the counter as she grabbed unto it again to steady herself.

"Oh...my...god, I'm so s-sorry," she said to the bartender.

"No, no, no, it's okay, I'll get you another round."

Olivia's breathing quickened. She turned around and saw Fitz standing in the same spot. She watched him press something on his phone and then the vibration subsided.

"Olivia," Carter said.

She didn't respond, she turned back to the counter and took the fresh drinks the bartender placed on the counter for her and walked over slowly to Fitz.

"Who is that?" he asked before she could speak.

"I don't know."

"Seems like he knows you?"

"He was friendly, that's all."

Fitz shrugged, "hmmm." was all he said.

He took the drink and sipped it.

"Fitz, how….why did you do that?" she asked.

He smiled, "it's a party Olivia, have fun."

"I'm ready to leave, let's go home," she said.

"No, why are we leaving, I'm having fun."

He walked over to their table and Olivia followed and took a seat and stretched for Lily. All she fret about was what would happen if Carter approached them.

Fitz rested Lily in her lap and took another sip of his drink and then he opened his phone and turned the vibration up, not to the max this time, just enough for her to feel it.

"Fitz," she whimpered, too many things were happening at once for her.

He took her hand and helped her up, "he still have more people to greet," he said.

As the evening progressed, Fitz felt on pair of eyes on Olivia and it was the same man from the bar. His eyes wouldn't leave her, they hung onto every word, every move and he also noticed that she was very aware of his stare and also very uncomfortable, he didn't know if her discomfort and jitteriness came solely from the man that kept staring at her or vibrating balls inside her pussy.

When it was time to feed Lily, he offered to feed her and sat at the table.

"Liv can you get me drink, just cranberry."

"Sure." She stood slowly and glanced at Carter, hoping he would stay away but the moment she stepped off, walking awkwardly and slowly to the bar, Carter stepped off as well, heading to the bar.

That was what Fitz was waiting for.

Fitz shook his head and sighed and then pulled out his cellphone. The minute she stopped at the bar and Carter approached her, Fitz turned up the vibration to the max and made the balls pulse.

Olivia's legs faltered and she broke out into a run to the bathroom.

Fitz texted his guard, Sam, they'd been watching Carter all night, he told him to keep Carter at the bar.

Lucky walked over and sat at the table with Carmen.

"We're gonna head out," Lucky said.

"Nope," Fitz said as he stood, "I need you to babysit your god daughter."

Lily had fallen asleep as she was drinking her milk. He laid her in Lucky's arm.

"Be careful with my daughter," Fitz warned.

Before Lucky could respond, Fitz had left. Taking long strides over to the bar where Sam had Carter. Once Sam saw Fitz coming, he walked off, leaving them alone.

Fitz stopped directly beside Carter and spoke without looking directly at him.

"Enjoying the party?" Fitz asked.

"Who are you?" Carter asked.

"I'm the man who threw this party," Fitz said with a smile, "the fact that you don't know who I am, tells me that you weren't invited here."

"I'm a plus one," Carter said.

"Oh yeah, where is your one?"

"She's around here somewhere, hiding from me," Carter said cryptically.

Fitz smiled, "new to LA, I take it?"

"Yes, my friend was just showing me around, it's a beautiful city, with very beautiful women, a lot of them here tonight."

"It is a beautiful city and there are beautiful women but if you mess with the wrong one...then the city gets ugly real fast. Be careful, I'd hate for the city to get ugly for a tourist."

"I'll try my best." Carter said, he knew the kind of man Fitz was and he didn't intend to get on his raider just yet but for Fitz, it was already too late, he'd said too much.

Olivia kneeled on the floor with her legs locked tightly together, holding her pussy. Her makeup was ruined from the water that ran from her eyes and her dress was ruined from squirting all over herself over and over again. She prayed no one would walk in on her but she couldn't get up to lock the door.

She felt the tightening of her muscles in her stomach again, she was cuming again.

"Fuckkkk," she cried, water ran from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Her legs began to tremble again and she felt stream and fluid running out of her.

She grabbed her breasts.

"Fuck," she cried again, "uuhhhhhhhh."

In the middle of her orgasm, the vibrating stopped. Se grabbed unto the sink and braced herself and as soon as her orgasm left her, she breathed sweet relief and let go of the sink and dropped back to the floor on her knees, panting.

As she tried to catch her breath and regain her strength, she heard the bathroom door open and close and then lock clicked.

She stall blocked her view, before she could get up, Fitz emerged.

He smiled and leaned against the wall.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Fuck you, I squirted all over myself and ruined my dress!" Olivia barked.

He pulled off his jacket and dropped it on the counter of the immaculately clean bathroom and then he unbuttoned his sleeves and folded them up.

"I hate you."

Fitz unbuckled his belt as he walked towards her.

"If you think I'm letting you touch me…" she said angrily.

He stopped in front of her and held her by the arms and pulled her up so she was standing.

"Fuck you, how could you do this to me, at a party!"

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against his body and kissed her.

"Fuck you," she said again, in between kisses.

He reached under her dress and pulled her wet panties down and ran his fingers over her clit slowly.

"Fuck me," she moaned.

Fitz turned her around and bent her over the sink and pulled out the balls. It hurt because she'd been gripping them so tight with her walls.

He stuffed them in pocket and then slapped her ass as he push his hard, throbbing penis inside her.

He pounded his body hard against her, with his hand wrapped around her throat and the other grabbing unto her breast.

She didn't last a minute before she came.

Fitz waited until her orgasm passed and then he turned her around and leaned her against the sink then he raised her leg up and entered her again.

"Fuck...I love your cock," she whimpered, "I love it, I love it."

Beads of sweat ran down her forehead. Fitz held her again kissed her and then this time when she came, Fitz came with her, howling and growling manically.

When he finished and pulled out and turned her around then he took the balls and slipped them back inside her.

"No, no, no, Fitz please, no, I can't stop cuming," she said, flustered.

"Shhh, you're fine." he kissed her shoulder and pat her on the thigh and then zipped up his pants and buckled his belt and then wash his hands by the sink.

"I'm leaving my jacket, put it on, it should hide the cum stains on your dress."

As soon as he walk out of the door, she felt the vibrating again. She dropped to the floor, holding her stomach.

"Fuck."

She closed her eyes and then the vibrating stopped. She sighed in relief and sat on the ground for a few moments before she stood up.

She quickly began cleaning herself up, first her mascara stained eyes and tear stained cheeks and then she fixed her dress and her underwear. She took the paper towels from the dispenser and wiped the cum from between her legs.

When she was finished, she walked over to the full size mirror and looked over her appearance. She looked decent enough not to draw attention to herself.

She quickly slipped on his jacket and button it and then hurried out.

Once she was outside of the bathroom, she remembered all about Carter but this time she didn't see him. She walked quickly to her table and that was when she saw Carmen.

"What are you still doing here? You know what? It doesn't matter." She turned to Fitz, "I'm ready to get out of here."

"Are you okay Livie, you look a little pale?" Fitz said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Lucky agreed, "you look….weird."

"Was it something you ate?" Fitz asked.

"I'm quite alright, thank you both for your fake concern, can we go?"

"Yeah, I think it's time to blow this joint," he agreed with a smile.

Lucky looked at Olivia's appearance and chuckled, it was obvious what they'd done. Fitz stood up with a sleeping Lily in his arms, he'd taken her back from Lucky once he got back.

Olivia grabbed her clutch and both her and Lily's coats and headed towards the door in a rush.

"You coming to my mom's Christmas dinner?" Lucky asked.

"Nope, we're spending Christmas as a family, just the 3 of us."

"Yeah but at least come over for dinner? Is Olivia gonna cook?"

Fitz chuckled, "no, I'll talk to her, maybe I can stop by a grab some food."

"Yeah okay, that sounds good. Text me."

Fitz nodded and headed out.

When he got down to the garage, Olivia was already sitting inside the car.

Fitz opened the back car door and strapped Lily in her car seat and then got in the driver seat and strapped in his seat belt.

"Do you wanna stop and get some frozen yogurt? I know how much you like that and it's still early."

"No, I'd rather not linger on the streets when I look like I've just performed a group banging scene on a porn set."

He chuckled and shrugged, "alright boss."

He pulled out from the parking garage in the basement of his building and drove down the boulevard.

Olivia leaned her head against the headrest and closed her eyes as Fitz drove, she was exhausted but never fell asleep because she was still so jittery from the party and from Carter showing up and almost ruining the night. She had to get rid of him, she didn't know what she was thinking, involving him in the first place.

When they arrived home after a quick drive, Fitz took Lily from her carseat and brought her inside quickly and laid her in her crib for her nap. Olivia took their jackets and Lily's diaper bag and followed him inside.

By the time she walked inside her bedroom, Fitz wasn't there. She kicked off her heels and dropped the coats on the floor and then walked over to her bed and plopped down on her back. He pulled of her wet, uncomfortable underwear and threw it on the ground.

Fitz emerged from the door and walked towards the bed. He stopped just in front of her and leaned over her.

"Did you have fun at the party?" he asked.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"It was alright," Olivia responded softly as she gently cupped her hands around his neck.

Fitz kissed down her chin and neck and then down her cleavage and back up to her lips as he ran his hands up and down her thighs.

Olivia broke the kiss and turned around on her stomach so Fitz could undo her dress.

He unzipped the back of the dress and pulled it off of her and threw it somewhere behind him, and then undid the clasp of her deep v bra and did the same with that as well.

Olivia crawled to the middle of the bed and laid on her back. Fitz followed suit and crawled up to her on the bed and hovered over her body, kissing her lips and face and neck and then he laid beside her and pulled her body close to him, still kissing her. It was in stark contrast to the way he kissed her earlier, not so hungry and so rough, this time it was tender and slow.

Olivia undid the buttons of his shirt and pulled it down his arms with Fitz's help and then she pulled off his undershirt and then she worked her way down to his belt and pants and pulled those off too. Fitz pulled his phone from his pocket before she pulled down his pants.

Once she had him naked, he broke the kiss, leaned up and got between her legs, kissing down her thigh.

Olivia began whimpering before he got to her vagina.

Fitz kissed the pink flesh and Olivia instinctively closed her legs. He opened them and held them apart and kissed her softly again. As he did this, he opened his phone with his finger print and then looked over to the screen and turned on the balls again to full vibrating power.

"Aaaahhhhh."

She reached down the pull the balls out, she'd promised Fitz she wouldn't but now she couldn't keep them in any longer, it was too much pressure. Fitz saw her reaching down and held her hands above her head and then he got on top of her.

"Mmmm...Fitz." she moaned as she locked her legs together.

He leaned down and kissed her softly. He felt her squirming and worming and moaning underneath him as the vibrating balls did their work.

Her legs began to tremble and water ran from her eyes.

"Fitz…" she moaned again.

He kissed her and sucked on her lips.

"You gonna cum again?" he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. "Mmhmm."

Her orgasm built slowly and when she felt it, she locked her legs together tightly but it didn't stop the fluid from squirting out anyways.

Fitz crawled off of her and move down to between her legs, he used his teeth to pulled the ben hua beads out of her and threw it on the bed. He got between her legs and laid on top of her and then guided himself inside her easily.

"Uhhhhh," Olivia moaned as she sucked in a deep breath. She couldn't really move, her limbs felt like jello.

Fitz thrusted on top of her, riding her slow and steady until they both ruptured in pleasure.

He flipped their positions after they'd caught their breath and laid Olivia's head against his chest.

"Liv," he said after a few silents moments, "I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to be honest with me because I know you lied to me earlier."

Olivia fought hard to sit up, even though her body felt weak.

"The man from the party, the one who couldn't keep his eyes off you, who is he?"

"He...he…" she stammered.

He ran his hands up and down her back.

"Olivia, if I was going be upset with you, I'd already be upset, just be honest with me, I'm guessing he's someone from your past?"

"Yes, and he just popped up, he's not dangerous," she said nervously, "just pesky, so I didn't want to tell you, I wanted to handle it myself."

"Okay."

"Okay?" she asked skeptically.

"Yeah, you're a grown woman, and you want to handle it yourself."

She sighed in relief, "thank you, I'm sorry I lied."

"Yeah, we need to be as honest as possible with each other but I'm not gonna throw a fit over a little white lie."

She nodded and rested her on his chest.

"Was he in love you?" Fitz asked.

"Yes, many, many years ago…."

"There's nothing more dangerous than someone who thinks they're doing something for love. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"I'm sure, I know him, he's not violent and if it gets out of control, I'll tell you."

Fitz nodded, even though he had plans for Carter all on his own.

* * *

A/N - I've had some of you tell me you can't see the link, I wrote it in spaces so the website wouldn't block it out, so just join the web address all together and paste in the search bar, if you're looking to visit the website.

WWW . ASIANABODYESSENTIALS . C O M.

Use promocode 'FANFIC15' for 15% off.

I'll also write this in the review section, hopefully it works there.


	34. Chapter 34

The next day, on Christmas eve, Olivia left early in the morning to her Atelier. She had promised Fitz she only intended to stay for 6 hours, which would put her back at the house by 2pm, with enough time in the evening to wrap Lily's toys under with tree with him.

After all her assistants left and she was closing up shop, Carter appeared.

"Leave me alone Carter, we're done."

"What do you mean 'we're done'?"

"I mean, we are done, whatever it is that I needed you to do, don't bother. It was a mistake coming to you for help."

"Olivia-"

She dropped the key for her atelier in her bag and headed to her car. She looked over and saw one of her guards whispering something in his earpiece and instantly got nervous.

"Don't call my name."

"You don't even love him, you told me so yourself."

"I lied, and you were stupid enough to believe it. I don't really love the man I have a child with, but I love you, who I haven't seen in years." she rolled her eyes, "okay." she said sarcastically.

She opened the door on the driver's side.

"I love you Olivia, I've always loved you and still you treat me this way …"

"I don't care about your affection, showing up at the christmas party were my daughter was, where my man was, is not okay."

"You said she would be my daughter when we were together! I could adopt her."

"You're kidding me, I don't want you anywhere near my daughter, or me for that matter, stay away, I mean it."

"I love you, I-

Olivia stared in disbelief, "are not understanding what I'm saying. I lied, I don't love you! I never did. I was using you and now, you are of no use to me."

"I don't believe you, you're just saying that. Let me make it up to you, I'll go to Igor, I'll bring him your offer, I'll come through for you, I promise."

"Then go!"

She got in and strapped on her seatbelt then she pulled off. Once she was driving she took a deep breath and tried to clear her head. All her reasons for calling Carter didn't seem good enough anymore. Initially, she'd done it out of fear, after Fitz came home with a gunshot wound, albeit a small non lethal wound, but it made her realize she couldn't stand to sit by and do nothing, so she reached for the first person she could think of. Carter had always been an easy kill and so she knew how easy it would be to get her claws in him, what she forgot, was just hard it was to get rid of him.

She needed to come clean to Fitz, he was so understanding last night and she just couldn't lie to him anymore, she needed to tell him the whole truth and she hoped that he would find a way to forgive her, though she planned on waiting until after christmas, she couldn't ruin their first christmas.

She had a few errands to run, namely picking up Fitz's gift from the Rolex store and purchasing a gingerbread house so they could help Lily to build it on christmas morning.

As she was driving to and from stores, her cell rang, it was Jordanne, her friend from mommy and me class.

"Hi Jordanne, how are you?"

"Hey stranger, how's the christmas shopping going?"

Though they'd all been cleared by her guards, she'd been so busy that they never really saw each other, other than at mommy and me class, and Fitz also disliked Jordanne for 'the spa incident', so she thought it was simply more prudent to keep her away when she could but she didn't want to alienate her completely, she liked having friends.

"Yeah, I'm just picking up the last few things then heading home."

"So, I was thinking that Sam could come over for a playdate with Lily the day after christmas."

"Ooh, I'm not going to be home the day after christmas, so Lily's going to be home with her father."

"Okay, so another day then?"

"Yeah, I'll be home on New Years, if your not busy that day then-"

"Okay, yeah, I'm not doing anything so that's perfect."

"Okay, great, it's a date then. Merry Christmas by the way."

"Merry Christmas." Olivia said before hanging up.

She reached home just before 3pm and grabbed all her bags and rushed inside. She dropped them all by the door and walked over to Fitz and Lily by the sofa were they were watching tv. Zeus was lying lazily on the floor. She sat beside Fitz and kissed him on the lips, then she kissed Lily on the forehead.

"So sorry, I'm late, I had to stop and get your gifts, and a gingerbread house and some pajamas for us to match, so we can celebrate our first christmas in style and it's the first time we're celebrating my birthday together as well."

Fitz smiled, "yes, ready to be 27 years old?'"

"Yes," she said with a smile of her own. "A little older, and I wish I could say a little wiser but I'm not."

Fitz smiled, "I'm not wiser either, it's alright."

They sat in the floor in front of the couch for hours wrapping Lily's presents and watching 'It's a wonderful life'.

Later in the night, Olivia put all of Fitz's gifts under the tree while he showered. She had washed and dried the pajamas and changed Lily into her suit before she put her down for bed.

When Fitz came out of the shower, she was standing in the bathroom, holding up his pajama set.

"The one and only reason I'm wearing this ugly shit because it's Lily's first christmas, next year, you can't pull this shit on me."

She smiled and jumped up excitedly, "deal." she watched as he dried off and then put on the pajamas she bought him.

It was almost 11, when they got in bed together and cuddled.

Fitz kissed her on the shoulder.

"Am I gonna get lucky tonight?" he asked.

"Yesterday wasn't enough for you?" she asked.

"Of course not."

"Well, you used up about 1 week's worth of sex in one day, that's your fault, I'm not going to spoil you, no sex tonight."

Fitz mouth fell open into a frown.

"You are so dramatic?"

"Dramatic? I was in a public bathroom, on the floor, cumming and squirting all over myself?"

"You should be on your knees thanking me for that, that sounds like a dream."

Olivia opened her mouth in awe and then her lips curved into a smile.

"Well, I'm not, and no sex tonight."

Fitz shook his head, "the funny thing is that I know your pussy is so wet right now, you are such a fucking bullshitter, you love this and you keep pretending you don't. If you were so mad about it, you could've taken the balls out but no, you sat there cumming and cumming…" he leaned over and nibbled on her ear, "and cumming."

Olivia smiled and bit her lip.

"My vagina is dry as a scone. You're little deep voice, sexy talk routine won't work on me."

Fitz sucked on his middle finger and then turned Olivia over on her stomach and pulled her pajama pants over her ass and then he slid one finger inside her. She was so wet that he had to lick his finger after he pulled it out, just to get rid of the access fluid running down his finger.

He shook his head and shoved his finger back in.

"Mmmm…." she moaned as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

Fitz thrusted his finger and forth.

"Mmm? Are you enjoying this?" he asked sarcastically. "I thought your were dry? I thought you didn't wanna have sex?"

"No…." she bit his lip, "...I hate it."

"Then why are you so wet?" he asked as he moved his fingers faster.

"Mmmmm….baby….I hate it….don't stop," she moaned as she closed her eyes.

Fitz smiled and pulled out his fingers.

"This little game is over, I wanna fuck."

"Oh yes?…and why should I let you fuck me?"

"Because you love it."

He climbed on top of her and pulled down his pajama pants. Olivia pulled him between her open legs and wrapped them around him.

"Oh god… you are like putty in my fucking hands," Fitz groaned absently.

Olivia let him go, "what?"

"I mean…"

"Oh, I'm like putty? Okay well let's see you suck your own cock, mr. mastermind."

"I was kidding," Fitz said, he leaned down and kissed her shoulder, "come on baby."

Olivia turned and laid on her stomach and fluffed the pillow under head.

"I love you Fitz, goodnight," she sang.

Fitz laid staring at her, she'd become just as sex craved as him and whatever resolve she'd found to turn him down, he didn't think would last very long, all he had to do was wait.

He spooned her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest, ensuring that she would feel his erection pressed against her back.

The next morning, she woke early, before Fitz and Lily and went down to the kitchen to get breakfast started. As she made eggs, waffles and bacon for herself and Fitz, she pureed apples and pears for Lily. She liked Lily's food to be homemade, especially with her transitioning from breastmilk to include fruits and vegetables in her diet, luckily whenever she wasn't home, she had a chef and nannies to take over because it was very time consuming.

After she finished breakfast, she plated everything on a large tray and brought it up to her bedroom.

When she walked in she expected to find both Fitz and Lily asleep but they were up.

"Aww," she pouted as she walked to the bed, "I wanted you to be asleep when I brought up breakfast, I had a whole plan for you to wake up to breakfast and now that plan is ruined."

She placed the tray on the bed.

"Happy birthday Livie," he said with a smile.

Her pout curved into a smile, "thank you."

Fitz leaned up and pulled her in by the cheek and kissed her lips, "Lily and I have a little something for you."

Olivia clapped her hands excitedly, "it is my gift?"

"No, it's not a gift...per se...actually….it's not a gift at all."

Fitz stretched out his hand and helped her climb on the bed. She sat in between his legs and took Lily from his lap and kissed her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Rose bud," she said to Lily.

Fitz smiled at the unsuspecting Olivia and leaned over to the nightstand and took out the small black velvet box, opened it and pulled out the 18 karat, white diamond ring. No frills or embellishments, just a large princess cut diamond, floating atop of platinum band.

Olivia froze when she saw it because it was the very, very, last thing she expected from Fitz. The only thing he'd ever mentioned about marriage, the very few times it came up in conversation, was just how much he didn't care for it.

"I know what you're thinking," Fitz said, "all I've ever talk about was how much I hated marriage and you're right, but, I also used to hate the idea of having children and then you gave me Lily and everything changed and now I just want you to know how committed I am to you, I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you, I never thought I was personally capable of that, but here I am, loving you, and asking you to marry me."

Olivia's eyes welled up with water, "are you sure?"

"Yes."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, "I mean...are you sure after everything that's happened?"

"That's what made me so sure."

Olivia was torn about whether or not to tell him about Carter, it would ruin her birthday and their first christmas together if she did but she couldn't accept his proposal while holding it in.

"Liv?" Fitz said, wondering why she'd gone silent.

"Yes."

"Are you alright?"

"No- I have to tell you something, it's about Carter, he didn't just pop up, I asked him to come."

"You asked him to come where?" Fitz asked.

"To L.A, I've been seeing him-"

"You've been cheating on me?"

"No, no, no," she said quickly, "I've never slept with him. I would never cheat on you, ever."

Lily cooed in her arms and chewed on her fingers.

"I-I-" she stammered. "-I invited him the morning after you got shot. I was so worried that you got involved in this because of me and- then you got hurt that night and I just...I don't know...I panicked and I needed to do something...anything...so I called him and I asked him to meet me."

"Why did you call him?"

"Because I know he could get in touch with Igor and...I wanted to make a deal?"

"What deal?"

"I was going to give him some of the tapes I had of the president and in return he would agree to leave me alone."

"So what? You didn't trust me to take care of this? And why would you give over blackmail material on the president to a Russian criminal?"

"No- I was only going to give them embarrassing material, nothing they could really use to force him to do anything, they'd just feel good having it and I do trust you Fitz but you don't understand, you and Lily are all I have, all it takes is one mistake and I could lose you, or her, or I could lose both of you, I didn't do it because I didn't trust you, I just thought that if I made this deal with Igor and got him to stand down then-"

"-I could catch him by surprise." Fitz finished for her.

"Yes."

Lily bounced up and down in Olivia's hands, oblivious to the serious conversation her parents were having.

"And what about Carter, what did you tell him to make him agree to do this?"

She hesitated, "I told him I loved him, I told him that if he helped me I'd leave you and I'd be with him."

"What did you do with him? You seduced him?"

"Yes," she admitted with low eyes, ashamed.

"How many times did you kiss him?" his voice was unreadable and even, she hated when he did that because she could never gauge how angry he was.

"More than once."

"How many times?"

"I don't know."

"So, if you can't tell me how many times you kissed him then that means you've kissed him alot and if you were kissing him alot and telling him you loved him then that means that you were practically in a relationship with him. So you were either cheating on me, or we were in an open relationship and we could kiss and fuck whomever we wanted and I just didn't know that? It's one or the other. If you were cheating on me, then I'm leaving you, and if we're in an open relationship, then I'm gonna start fucking other people. Which one is it?"

"It wasn't real."

"Is this real?"

She sucked in air and wiped her eyes, "of course it is, I love you so much and I was just trying to help. Everything that's happening, is all my doing, I can't just sit by and do nothing, I had to help and that's the only way I know how and but I know how this must make you feel, if you need time-"

"-I'm not your father, I don't require that you sell yourself for my benefit. What the fuck were you thinking?"

She turned her face away and wipes her eyes. Fitz pulled her face back to him.

"Look at me Olivia."

She looked up at him.

"I've worked so hard to trust you and I thought we were at a good place but all you've showed me is that I'm still blind to all your lies and deceit, just like last time."

"It's not like the last time, I'm on your side, it will never be like the last time."

"THEN STOP LYING TO ME!" He yelled angrily, only to regret it immediately.

Lily frowned but didn't cry, Fitz realized that and ran his hand against her hair, calming her.

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Don't lie to me Olivia, if you wanna plot and plan, then let's do it together, don't go off on your own and do shit like this and then expect me not to feel like a fucking idiot when you're done."

"You're right, I should've told you, I'm sorry but you weren't telling me anything-"

"-Because you told me you wanted normal, I didn't tell you anything because I wanted you get up and go to work and go about your day and take care of our daughter without worrying about what Igor's next fucking plan is, I thought that's what you wanted and if you really wanted to know Olivia," he paused and sighed, "just fucking tell me," he ended in a plea.

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Where is Carter now? I know he was at your atelier yesterday."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"You told me you wanted to handle it, I was letting you handle it."

"I told him to leave me alone, after the christmas party I was so worried you'd find out that I abandoned whatever plan I had and told him to stay away from me. Yesterday, he showed up and told me he loved me. I told him that I never loved him and that I was lying but he didn't care, he said he knew that I loved him and he wanted to prove to me that he loved me so he's gone to bring my offer to Igor."

Fitz chuckled sardonically, "when you've got somebody whipped, you've have got them whipped, I'll give you that."

She heard when he closed the ring box and then watched him open the nightstand drawer and drop the box inside. Another stream of tears rolled down her face. She attempted to get up but Fitz held onto her hands. He closed his eyes for the shortest moment, hoping he was making the right decision.

"All this aside, you didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"I did ask you to marry me."

He took her ring finger and slipped the diamond ring on.

She covered her mouth as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I don't deserve this."

"If everyone got what they deserved, we'd all be dead, me especially."

She wiped her face with her palm.

"And I'm not asking you to be a saint," he continued, "I just want us to be partners, if we're plotting, I want us to do it together, if we're scheming, I want us to do it together."

He lifted her chin up to him.

"I don't care what we're doing, as long as it's together. I'll do anything you protect you and Lily, no matter how cruel, not matter how inhuman. I can't be upset with you for doing the same."

"You forgive me?"

He drew in a deep breath, "Yes. I know in your own way, you did this for me and Lily but next time, please, let's find another way, one that doesn't involve any other man putting their hands on you, because as it stands I have no choice but to cut Carter's fucking lips off, probably his hands too, for touching you."

Olivia smiled as another tear drop came.

"I'm dead serious and look, we're not gonna let this ruin our Christmas and your birthday, dry your eyes.

She sat Lily on the bed and kissed Fitz on the lips and then hugged him tightly.

"You can do whatever you want to him, and I promise, I'll never do anything behind your back again. I love you so much, I-"

Suddenly, they both heard a crash and looked over to Lily. The second, she got a free moment, she dived for the whipped cream on top of the waffle.

"Oh my god, Lily!"

Olivia picked her up from the tray and took the cloth napkin and wiped the whipped cream from her face. Some of the hot chocolate that Olivia made had spilled.

"Come here peanut," Fitz said as he took Lily from Olivia. "Mommy and daddy were conversing, but we're done now, you've got all our attention now."

Lily smiled and sucked whipped cream from her fingers.

"She must be hungry," Olivia said as she lifted her pajama shirt and then wiped her red, wet, swollen eyes, she was smiling this time. After she wiped her face, she took Lily and nursed her on her breast. Lily drank hungrily.

Fitz stared at her breasts.

"The bright side of this is that I'll probably be eligible for makeup sex for the next two months," Fitz said casually. "Wherever. Whenever. I don't wanna hear shit."

Olivia blushed and shook her head then she looked at the ring on her finger. She was still shocked that he proposed, even more shocked that he didn't withdraw his proposal after her confession about Carter.

"It huge, this has to be like 17 or 18 carats-"

"18."

"It's beautiful."

He gave her a small smile and reached across the bed and took a piece of the waffle and then bit into it.

"Mmmm mm m, did you make this from scratch?"

"I did."

He took another piece.

"So, now that you've spilled your guts, did I cut your head off and drink the blood from your veins?

She blushed from embarrassment. "No, but you will do it to Carter."

"Damn fucking straight, don't even say his name."

Olivia held up her palm, "I won't, ever again."

They sat eating until Lily finished nursing and then Olivia fed with her apples and pears

and then they headed downstair to the christmas tree.

"I think Lily should open her gifts first," Olivia said as she sat under the large tree.

"Alright." Fitz searched through the heap of gifts and pulled out a few that were Lily's and placed on infront of her.

"Come on peanut, open it."

Lily giggled and sat tapping the box in between her legs as if it were a drum.

Fitz chuckled, "I figured."

He took the wrapping paper from the gift and unboxed the toy and handed it to Lily. Olivia took pictures of Lily and Fitz as they opened her gifts and then after a few gifts, Fitz handed Olivia a shopping bag and thus, they began exchanging gifts.

Lily fell asleep after tiring from playing with her new toys close to noon. Fitz brought her to her nursery, instead of Olivia's bedroom. He took the monitor back with him and when he walked back to Olivia's room, she was sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at the ring on her finger.

"Lily is knocked the fuck out," he said, breaking her train of thought as he walked over towards her.

"You brought her to her nursery," Olivia said, "will my vagina survive whatever you have planned for me?"

Fitz didn't answer.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I just want to be sure that you still want this, I know I caught you off guard with everything that I told you and I understand if you changed your mind."

"Have you ever know me to do something that I don't want to do?"

"No, you're pretty stubborn."

"I was once tortured for 3 whole days Olivia, and they only wanted to know my name, not any state secrets, just my name and I wouldn't tell them."

Olivia covered her mouth and laughed and then leaned down and kissed him.

"I love you so much."

Fitz smiled, "I love you too, and look, we could get married in 10 months or we could get married in 10 years, it doesn't really matter to me, I just want you to know that were in the this together okay?"

She smiled and kissed him again, "okay."

"Okay."

"I'm so happy."

"Not as happy as I'm about to be."

Fitz pulled off his shirt.

She chuckled, "what are you going to do to me?"

Fitz didn't respond as dropped his pajama bottoms to the ground and then climbed on the bed.

"Come on," he called.

Olivia stood at the edge of the bed and slowly pulled off her pajama top. She then pulled off her pajama bottoms and panties and then climbed on the bed and kneeled in between his legs.

She looked up at him before she began.

"Are you okay?"

He seemed relaxed to her as he nodded.

She spat on the tip of his penis and massaged him up and down with her hands before she took him in her mouth, sucking hard.

"WAAAHHH!" Fitz yelped.

Olivia looked up and smile and then bopped her head back down and kept sucking. She sucked him so hard that her jaws felt numb when she was done and then she let him cum on her stomach.

Before he could move, she got up, turned around and eased herself down on him, reverse cowgirl style.

Fitz sucked in air through his teeth, "oh shit baby, that's tight, be gently with me," he breathed out.

Olivia smiled as she steadied herself.

"Poke your ass out for me."

She arched her back.

Fitz slapped her ass, harder than he'd ever done before, it stung.

"Mmmmm," she moaned, biting her lips.

He spread open her cheeks as she rode him. As soon as he felt his orgasm burgeoning, he flipped her over on all fours, widened her legs and entered her again, pumping into her jaggedly and unevenly.

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned wildly, "cum in me baby, I'm yours now, cum in me."

Fitz reached around and pressed his fingers against her clit and immediately felt her tightening around him.

"Fuck….." Fitz groaned as they both came. "Jesus christ."

He pulled out and dropped on the bed beside her. He penis began spasming again, which it had been doing lately after sex sometimes.

He pulled Olivia up in front on him and then he spread her legs apart. He knelt between her legs and threw one of her legs over his shoulder and then he enter her. He stroked her deep and slow with punctuated thrusts.

"Fitz…" she pressed her hands against his stomach and eased herself off of his penis. "I'm-" she took a deep breath, "I need a second to catch my breath."

"What about what I need?" he asked, slowly entering her again as he pinned her hands to her side.

"Mmmm...I'm gonna-" she bit her lip but didn't finish her sentence when she felt liquid gush out of her.

"Good girl," Fitz whispered, "come on baby, more."

Olivia closed her eyes. More fluid came running down.

Half of her, wanted to jump out of her skin, it felt so good but so overwhelming, but the other half wanted to stay and take the slow, deep stroking he was driving into her gut.

She stayed and took everything he gave her until she came, screaming and clawing into his back, for which she was sorry when she realized she'd scratched him.

After the high had worn down, she rolled over to him and laid her head on his chest, content to get some rest until Lily woke from her nap.

* * *

Later in the evening, a little after 7, they pulled into Fitz's old house where Lucky and his family had been staying since he was threatened.

Fitz had moved out all his cars, clothes and other personal belongings and left the house and furniture for Lucky.

Fitz parked beside his garage and then hopped out and took Lily in her carseat from the back, she had fallen asleep during the drive over. Olivia took her Lily's diaper bag and her purse and then followed Fitz to the door and rang the bell.

Lucky's mother Esmeralda answered the door with a bright smile.

"Felix Navidad," she said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas," Olivia returned,"thank you for inviting us over." Olivia handed her a gift bag with wine and a new purse, she'd just taken a brand new one from her closet because Fitz had only told her they were going over for dinner the day before christmas and she didn't have time to actually buy a gift.

"Of course."

Esmeralda stepped aside and allowed them in and then looked over at Lily in her carseat.

"Oh she's so precious, when did she fall asleep?" Esme asked.

"On the ride over."

"Oh no, hopefully she wakes up soon."

Olivia pulled off her coat and hung it on the rack and took Lily so Fitz could do the same then they headed to the living room for dinner.

Everyone was already seated, some on the couch, some on chairs they'd brought from the dining room.

"Fitz, Liv, feliz navidad," Lucky said with a smile.

"Merry Christmas," Olivia returned with a smile.

The rest of Lucky's family greeted them both as they took a seat on the chairs beside the couch.

"Wow," Carmen said as she walked out from the dining room, "looks who's here? You're in my turf now so if I wanted to kick you out, I could but it's christmas so I'm gonna let you live."

Olivia looked to Fitz and smiled, Fitz smile too.

"Your turf?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Lucky's house, he bought it."

"Is that what Lucky told you?" Olivia asked as she looked to Lucky who pretended to not hear the conversation.

Olivia cleared her throat for Lucky to hear.

"Alright fine, it's Fitz's house, okay," Lucky admitted.

Olivia turned back to Carmen and smiled.

Esme walked in, "dinner's ready so everybody grab your plate in the kitchen and then we can watch the football game."

As Olivia stood and removed her hand from under her jacket, her diamond flashed in the light and caught the attention of Esme.

"Olivia what's that?"

"What?"

"On your finger?"

"Oh," Olivia said as she blushed, "ummm…" she looked to Fitz.

"Did he propose?" Esme asked.

"Yes."

Esme screamed excitedly and ran over to Olivia and hugged her , "congratulations, I'm so happy for you." after she hugged Olivia she took her hand to look at the ring.

"Ay Dios Mio, beautiful, it's so big."

"Thank you, I love it so much."

Lucky walked over to Fitz and pat him on the back, "you son of a bitch, never thought I'd see the day. Are you even he same man?"

Fitz stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple, "she's the only woman for me," he said with a smile.

"By the way, did Fitz get you a gift?" Lucky asked, "cause he didn't get me anything and he's never given me a gift, not for birthday or christmas."

"It's a grown man giving another grown man a gift, it's weird," Fitz said, chiming in.

"Mind your business," Lucky said to Fitz, "what did he get you?"

Olivia smiled, "He got me the entire Louis Vuitton spring collection, an Hermes Birkin snakeskin bag and diamond earrings."

"Wow," Lucky said shaking his head, "and what did you get him?"

"A black diamond rolex and-"

"That's enough, I don't wanna hear anymore," Lucky said.

Olivia chuckled and shook her head.

"Come on, everyone, let's eat."

They all went to the kitchen and took turns fixing their plates then headed back to the living room to eat.

After dinner, to Olivia's surprise, Esme walked out of the kitchen with a birthday cake with lit candles on top.

"What?" Olivia said as she smiled.

"Fitz told us it was your birthday today and had this cake delivered for you yesterday. So come on, we're gonna sing you 'happy birthday' and you can make a wish."

They sang her a happy birthday and she blew out her candles and then she kissed Fitz and thanked him. He kept surprising her, from being a better father to Lily than she ever dreamed to being a better partner to her than she'd ever imagined.

She didn't get cake in her system before Lucky and his cousin began encouraging her to do shots.

"Come on, one birthday shot," Lucky said.

"No, I breastfeed, I can't."

"Lily's a big kid, she's good."

Olivia looked to Fitz, "tell him I can't."

"One shot won't kill you, she has milk in the fridge, she can drink that or formula."

"You're not helping Fitz," Olivia scolded.

He chuckled and shook his head.

Olivia thought to herself for a moment and then gave in, "fine, one shot, it should only take a few hours to leave my system."

"Yesss," Lucky said as he poured the tequila in a shot glass and passed it to Olivia.

She took a deep breath and downed the shot in one gulp. It burned her throat like fire. After 5 minutes, she felt good enough to take another shot and then 5 minutes after her second shot, she took a third one and even though she knew she shouldn't take a fourth, she did.

"GOALLLLLL!" Lucky and his cousins screamed when Real Madrid scored a goal against Manchester United.

Lily woke up from her sleep, frightened and screaming at the loud, harsh sound. Fitz kneeled in front of her carseat and slid her pacifier in her mouth and rocked her back to sleep.

Olivia rushed over in her drunk state, "is she alright?"

"Yeah," Fitz whispered, "she's tired, she's going back to sleep."

After a few minutes of Lily was fast asleep once again.

"She's out like a light," Fitz said, he took her carseat and brought it up to his bedroom which was off limits to Lucky and his family, so she could have quiet as she slept. Olivia stumbled behind him, holding on to the back of his shirt as she followed him up the steps and to his bedroom. Once Fitz laid Lily's carseat down, Olivia plopped down on the bed.

Fitz sat beside her and laid her head in his lap.

"You need some water?" he asked.

She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

After a few minutes of laying down, she jumped up and bolted to the bathroom when she felt the contents of her stomach coming back up.

Fitz followed behind her as she ran to the bathroom then kneeled in front of the toilet and vomited. He held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"This is what happens when you don't drink for almost two years and then you take four shots back to back."

Olivia started crying, "I'm such a bad mum."

"No, you're not," Fitz said smiling, he'd never seen her drunk.

"No, I am. I've been working so much, I barely get to spend time with her even though she's with me all day and now I can't ever breastfeed again."

She threw up some more.

Fitz tapped her back, "let it out, you can breastfeed, once it's out of your system."

"I'm sorry Lily," she mumbled, crying.

"Stop being so dramatic," he teased.

"It's not funny!"

She wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet and then laid flat on the ground.

"Do you want some water now?"

"Mmhmm."

He went to the kitchen for water and when he returned Olivia was sitting on the bathroom counter.

He walked over and handed her the opened bottle of water.

"Drink."

"No."

"Just a little…"

"Okay."

Fitz tipped her head back and poured water in her mouth and then closed her mouth.

"Gargle."

She gargled.

"Alright now spit."

She leaned over the sink and spat it out then she grabbed her face and pulled him in for a kiss but Fitz stopped her.

"There's no way I'm kissing you with your vomit breath," he said, laughing.

Olivia pouted, "please, I wanna have sex," she mumbled.

"You're very drunk."

"No, I'm not, I'm- I'm...horny."

"Yes but you're still drunk."

"I am?"

"Yes."

She chuckled, "no, I'm not. I'd know if I were drunk." she slurred her words slightly as she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him into a rough, tight, hug.

"I love you so much."

"Is that so?" he said in jest.

"Yes, so much, you're so beautiful, I don't deserve you. I'm sorry."

"Okay, drunkie."

Olivia chuckled.

"Come on, let's go, let's get home."

She stumbled off the counter and Fitz held her up as she walked.

"Can we have sex when we get home?" she asked.

"Maybe….if you behave yourself on the drive home."

At the rate she was going, she would be passed out by the time they got to the house.

"Okay daddy."

He went to the bedroom and took Lily then they headed downstairs together to say goodbye.

"Are you gonna take Olivia's cake?" Esme asked.

"No, she's not gonna eat it...I'll see you guys later, she's really drunk I need to take her home.

By the time Fitz drove home and laid Lily in her crib and then washed his face and changed his clothes, Olivia was passed out on the bed.

* * *

In the morning, Fitz spoke with a group of his mercenaries about how exactly they would proceed to deal with Carter. While he had a measured response to Olivia,

because he loved her so much and because he was trying to be mindful of his anger and how he was in the past, he was hurt to know that while he was planning on

proposing to her, even when he didn't actually like the idea of marriage, she was trying to seduce Carter but her reasons helped him understand and mostly forgive her,

even though it still lingered in his mind. Carter wouldn't be afford that courtesy. Regardless of whether Olivia had initiated the 'relationship' Carter was going to have to

pay the price. He thought about killing him, but he'd realized that his bloodlust had been getting out of control in recent months as he tangled with Igor and he was

trying to control himself but as it stood, he wasn't sure he could.

* * *

A/N - my website is www . asianabodyessentials . com

Use code 'FANFIC15' for 15% off.

Instagram page - asianabodyessentials


	35. Chapter 35

Carter sat on the bench on the side of the cobblestone street in Prague, waiting for his contact to meet him. It was cold, and five minutes since their meet time had already passed, he decided that he would wait another five minutes before he left.

Just then, a black suv pulled up right in front of him and man walked out, followed by two other men, who he knew were definitely guards. Right away, he knew the man though his face was hard to recognize, he sat up a little straighter and swallowed hard as he waited for Igor to take a seat beside him.

Igor sat beside him and looked straight ahead.

"My man tells me you seek meeting on behalf of Olivia?" Igor said in a deep russian accent. 'I come to talk to you directly."

"Igor-"

Igor turned to him cutting him off, Carter tried not to look at his face.

"-She send you to do her dirty work, typical." Igor shook his head.

"She didn't send me, I offered, " Carter responded. "It's a good offer, it's dirt on the U.S. president, in return, you-"

"-There is no offer I accept from her, that she will uphold, I know this, and while you make offer for her, she is at home, safe, with general and daughter. I know that too."

"She doesn't love him, she loves me."

"Funny...she told me same thing when I find out she is with other man while she was with me, I forgive her and she still betray me." Igor paused, "just out of curiosity, tell me, what did she saw to you, did she tell you she had to wait until marriage, that she needed it to be special, that it would be her first time and she was too nervous, is that how she got her hooks into you, by stringing you along like she did me? She's still not married, but she has baby now, I think it's time to let go, don't die for her."

"She's changed."

"People don't change." Igor declared. "I came to you because I have message for her, I want you to tell her every word I say."

Carter didn't respond but Igor continued.

"Tell her I don't know if she love general but I know she love daughter-"

"That's a child-"

"- I don't care, did she care when took me from my children? Did she care when she steal my money and have interpol arrest me?" Igor took a deep, angry breath. "She may be safe with general by her side for now, but what will she do when general is gone."

"You haven't been able to get to her so far though, have you?"

"Yes but I have plan, very soon, I will kill general and I will kill daughter, she won't know when and she won't know where but it will happen and then when I take her, she will beg me to kill her but I won't, I won't kill her for a very long time, not even when she is begging me too and trust me," Igor said as he stood up, "she will beg me."

"You won't get to her, she's smart, like you said, she chose a man by her side that could protect her, the only reason I got to her was because she wanted me to."

"Then I will make her want me to," Igor said as he stood.

* * *

A few days later on the day after New years day, when Sonia came back from vacation, she noticed Olivia's ring as soon as she walked into the kitchen and saw Olivia standing by the kitchen island, packing up Lily's food for the day.

"Olivia?" she said.

It was early morning, and it was her routine to help Olivia prepare Lily for their day at the studio. Lily had her own play room, complete with a crib and changing table where she would stay with Sonia while Olivia worked.

"Welcome back Sonia!" Olivia said with a smile. "How was your holidays?"

"It was great...Olivia...your ring."

Olivia smiled, "oh yes, Fitz proposed to me on Christmas day."

"He did?" Sonia asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, I mean..we aren't getting married anytime soon but just the fact that he did it, means the world to me."

"Oh...well...it's a beautiful ring."

Olivia found Sonia's reaction off-putting.

"Sonia, is there something you need to say?"

"No...nothing...congrats."

"Sonia?"

Sonia sighed, "I just hope that your making the right decision."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Olivia asked.

"You're a young, beautiful girl, I just think that you need to be careful with a man like that."

"A man like what?" Olivia asked.

Sonia could sense she was getting upset.

"Nothing, forget I said anything, that's why I like to keep my opinions to myself."

"Sonia, you already started talking, don't stop now, tell me?"

"I've been with a man like Mr. Grant, someone who is angry and short tempered and violent and it's okay that they're like that with other people...until they start being angry and violent towards you, if he hasn't already?"

"Fitz has never hurt me."

"Be careful, is all I'm saying to you, just some advice from an old woman who's been through a lot. I know you love him, anyone with eyes can see that."

Olivia smiled kindly, "thanks for your advice...I guess...but Fitz has never hurt me and will never hurt me, so you have nothing to worry about."

After what happened with Suzie, she didn't care for Sonia's advice, especially since it was the farthest thing from the truth.

"Sonia, you're back." Fitz said as he walked into the kitchen, dripping with sweat from his morning workout.

"Morning Mr. Grant." Sonia responded flatly.

Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes and walked towards the staircase, Fitz snuck up behind her and lifted her in the air and threw her over his shoulder.

"Fitz," she squealed. "You're all sweaty."

He carried her up the staircase and when they walked into their bedroom, Lily was standing in her crib, holding on to the side bar. She had bed head and she was rubbing her sleepy eyes as she sucked her pacifier.

"Hey peanut," Fitz said, he lowered Olivia to the ground.

She walked over to the crib and picked Lily up and kissed her cheek.

"Good morning, good morning, good morning Lily," Olivia cooed to her softly. "Good morning my baby."

Lily spat out her pacifier and it fell on Olivia's chest.

"Oh...okay, she doesn't care for baby talk, she wants milk," Olivia said amusingly.

Olivia walked over to the bed and leaned back against the pillow, Fitz followed behind her and sat in front of her.

She pulled her up her shirt and began nursing Lily. Lily closed her eyes and curled her toes as she drank.

"I can't understand why the fuck she's so tired, is she working the night shift or something?" Fitz asked.

"She's growing and she's teething." Olivia answered.

Fitz leaned over and kissed Lily's stomach.

"I'm gonna go wash off."

He stood up and pulled off his sweat stain t-shirt. Olivia watched him with a smile on her face.

"Mmm...turn around, flew your muscles for me."

Fitz turned around and flashed her a smile.

"I'm not doing that."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "come on, just a little eye candy."

Fitz flexed his left breast and then the right. A bright smile spread across her face. He slapped his breast so the muscles stopped flexing and then walked to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, Fitz stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed his robe to dry off, it was then that he heard Olivia scream.

He ran out of the bathroom quickly to see her sitting on the bed, holding her breasts, while Lily cried on the bed.

"Olivia what the fuck is going on?"

"She bit me!"

"What?" he said, smiling now.

"She bit me!" Olivia cried.

Fitz walked over to the bed and took Lily up from where she sat on the bed and hushed her.

"Liv, she has two teeth, barely."

"She bit my nipple…..oh...my….god...it hurts."

She sucked in air through her teeth and looked down at her nipple, it wasn't bleeding.

"Let me see it," Fitz said as he leaned down.

Olivia moved her hands from her nipple and showed Fitz.

"Well...at least she didn't bit it off."

"This is not funny, let's see you get your nipple bitten, how would you like that!"

"First of all, you know I have sensitive nipples...it would hurt way more...for me."

She kicked him lightly with her leg, "it's not funny."

Fitz sat beside her and leaned Lily over so she could kiss Olivia's cheek.

Sonia walked inside the bedroom.

"Is everything alright?" she saw Olivia leaned over hugging unto the pillow and Fitz sitting up beside with Lily in his arms.

"Give mommy a kiss."

He pressed Lily's lips to Olivia's cheek. "See, mommy's feeling all better." he said to Lily as he turned to Sonia. "She's fine."

"I asked Olivia."

Fitz raised an eyebrow at her attitude, "hmm...fuck me I guess."

Olivia leaned up and kissed Lily on the forehead.

"I feel better."

She wiped her eyes and stood up to pull down her shirt.

Sonia walked over to Fitz and stretched for Lily.

"I'll take her and prepare her for the day."

Fitz let Sonia take Lily and once she left the room he turned to Olivia for answers. Olivia knew what he was going to ask before he asked it.

"She thinks you abuse me."

"What?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, I think it's because she must've seen you lose your temper or something and she was in an abusive relationship before so I think she thinks she's saving me or something, I don't know but I'm taking care of it."

"You know what happens know right?"

"What?"

"Now, I have to pretend I'm doing it."

"Why?"

"No reason," Fitz said casually.

Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes and then walked to her bathroom to bathe.

Fitz got dressed as he waited for Olivia to come back, he decided to drive her to work just to revel in the awkwardness with Sonia.

After Olivia had bathed and dressed, she headed downstairs to find Sonia so they could head out but was surprised that Fitz was still there. She'd expected him to be gone since he was usually out early.

"Fitz, you're still here?"

"Yep, I'm dropping you to work."

"Great," Olivia said with a smile. "But wait, you're picking me up after work as well?"

"Yes, I have a little treat for you after?"

"What?"

"I'm not telling you?"

Olivia smiled, "am I overdressed, underdressed?"

"Are you ever underdressed?"

She blushed, "true." She said as she followed Fitz to the car with Lily and Sonia.

They took his range rover down the hill. It was a quiet drive, Olivia was busy checking her email and texting her workers.

"Liv, you said something about a playdate today?"

Oliva's eyes were glued to her cell phone screen and she didn't hear him.

"Pardon me?"

"I said you were saying something about a playdate?"

"Oh yeah, umm Lily has a playdate with Sam, so I'm gonna have to sneak out for a half hour for it."

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Sam, her friend from mommy and me class."

"I feel like I've heard that name before…"

Olivia smiled quietly, waiting for him to have an overly dramatic reaction.

"Wait….wasn't her mom the one who brought you to that fucking dick spa where you got finger fucked."

Olivia's cheeks burned from embarrassment.

"Fitz, we have company in the car...behave." Olivia turned to the back seat, "I'm so sorry you had to hear that Sonia."

Sonia frowned, "yes, I don't appreciate that language."

Fitz smiled to himself in the front and when Olivia saw that, she pinched his leg.

"So…" Fitz said, "Carter hasn't called yet."

"I'm sure you know that he hasn't, I'm sure you have his phone bugged or something."

"Well..I do but he can call you from another phone."

Fitz pulled up in front of her atelier and parked.

"If he tries to contact me at all, I'll tell you about it, I promise."

She leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Okay, I'm coming for you at 5."

"Can you make it 7, I have a lot of work."

"5:10, then."

She rolled her eyes, "alright but you still have to wait until I'm done."

She opened her door and hopped out. Fitz got out as well and pulled Lily's car seat from the back of the car. He rested it on the curb and leaned down and kissed Lily.

"Bye peanut."

Lily smiled.

"Bite your mom's nipple one more time before the day ends okay and then I'll take over tonight."

"I heard that and it's not funny because it really hurt."

Sonia took Lily car seat and walked into Olivia's atelier.

"I'll talk to her," Olivia said.

"No, it's fine, I kinda like it, I feel like I have a grandma scolding me."

Olivia tip toed up and kissed him again, "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Fitz watched as they walking into Olivia's atelier and once the door closed behind them, he walked back to his car.

His office wasn't very far from where he'd dropped Olivia and once he got into his space, he dropped his briefcase and got to work, however, it wasn't company business, he dropped that load of work off on Cyrus and the rest of his executive team, he was making plans for Igor.

* * *

It was almost 2pm, Olivia had planned to step out for a little just to accompany Sonia to Lily's playdate when a messenger arrived at her office.

Samira, her assistant, walked to office to get her.

"Liv, you have a delivery," she said.

"Um..just grab it and bring it for me." Olivia was on the phone, making arrangements for New York Fashion Week.

"Remember you said not to collect any unexpected packages."

Olivia sighed.

"Okay, just have him wait one moment."

Samira nodded and turned to walk out when Olivia stopped her.

"What is it? Do you know?"

"A bouquet."

"Flowers? Who would send me flowers? Check the card."

"Okay," Samira said.

She walked out to the front of the office and took the note from the flowers and brought it back to Olivia.

Olivia took the note as she sat on the her desk, talking on the phone. The note read: 'Thinking of you, Jugular.'

Olivia smiled.

"Bring it to me," she mouth to Samira.

Samira nodded and went to fetch the flowers. She came back moments later with a large vase of white roses.

Once Olivia got off the phone, she immediately called Fitz, smiling from ear to ear as she waited for him to pick up.

Sometimes she wondered if he was the same man she'd met almost two years ago. He'd changed so much towards her, and even though in some ways he was still the same, she was happy because she'd never want him to change completely.

"Send me some nudes," he said once she got him on the line.

"Thank you for the roses, you've made my day. They're beautiful."

Fitz smiled, "you're welcome but since you didn't answer my first question it's a no, right?"

"I'm busy right now, use the others."

"I only have like 2 and I've used them already this week, can I get fresh material."

"It's the same tits and vagina, I don't think it matters."

"It does matter, trust me, the more material the better. Having only one nude picture to look at is like having sex in the same position, over and over again, it gets you off but...there's no umfff."

Olivia stood up from her desk and walked to her office door and closed it.

"Video call me," she said with a cheeky smile.

Fitz hung up without another word and then she looked down at her screen and saw his video call. She answered it as she walked back to her desk.

"Alright baby, show me something," he begged.

She sat in her chair and lifted her white cashmere sweater with one hand, while holding her phone with the other. She showed him her breast, only they were covered by her bra.

"I can't jerk off to a picture of a fucking bra Olivia, I want to see tits."

She chuckled and touched her breast over her bra, not the one that Lily had bitten earlier, it still felt tender.

"Alright, now go under the bra."

She smiled, "people would pay big money to see this, you know."

"I paid big money to see this, you know how much those flowers cost."

"Stop, you're making me feel like a prostitute." she said as she pulled her tit from her bra.

"Prostitution is okay every once in a while...okay now turn, pinch your nipple, I wanna see a little milk squirt out."

Olivia did as he instructed, slowly.

"Aggghhh," he grunted after a few seconds.

"Have you been whacking off this entire time?"

"Yes."

"Oh my god...you animal."

"Whelp, I'll talk to you later, by the way, I want to make a sex tape, think about it."

"Are you insane-"

He hung up, laughing. Olivia hung up as well and smiled to herself.

"You are something else, Fitzgerald Grant."

She hated herself for already thinking about what exactly a sextape would entail but she quickly shook it from her mind and got back to work until she could stop for 20 minute to take Lily for a quick meet up.

It was almost 6 when Fitz came for her and Lily.

He stood outside, with the back door open to for Lily. Olivia gave him a light kiss on the lips and then handed him Lily's car seat so he could strap her in the back and then she walked around to the other side of the car where her guard had opened the door for her and hopped in.

Fitz got inside the car after her.

"Okay, so, where are you taking me?" she asked.

"We...are going to a basketball game."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Are we going to see the jets or the yankees or something?"

Fitz shook his head as he pulled off. "I've never been more embarrassed in my life."

"What?"

"Were going to see the lakers. The jets are a fucking football team."

She shrugged, "So, what is it I hear about a possible sex tape?"

Fitz smiled widely, "what do you think?"

"I think, that the last thing I need is for this tape to get out and I'd end up on pornhub or even worse, if Lily see's it one day, I'd just die."

"Gaaaaahhhh," Lily cooed from the back.

Fitz turned around, "mind your business, woman." He joked.

Lily smiled widely with her two little teeth at the bottom of her gums, pushing up.

"No one's gonna see it, except for us, mostly me, when I'm at work and I want something to jack off to. I wouldn't have to call you and bother you."

"In theory it sounds fun but I don't know."

"Your face wouldn't even have to be in it...if you don't want."

"I don't know, I'm nervous already, let's stop talking about it."

Fitz rolled his eyes and chuckled, "stop overthinking it."

"I know, I know but I can't just do something because you want me to."

"Why not? I do things just because you want me to."

Fitz made a good point and she didn't have a rebuttal.

When they arrived to the Staples center, the valet team greeted them and escorted all three up to the owner's box.

As they were walking, Olivia got curious, as to why they were heading there.

"You know the owner?" she asked.

"Yes, he wants me to invest my money into some bullshit idea he has."

"Are you?"

"Of course not, but I like to be wined and dined until I end our little love fest."

Olivia chuckled.

When they walked into the room, there were a few men dressed in suits and a few women as well. They were all eating, drinking and socializing.

"Grant, you handsome son of a...gun," one older caucasian man said.

Fitz smiled and shook his hand.

"Have you given any more thought to what I asked?"

"Yes, quite a lot actually, I'll have an answer for you soon."

"Great, and this is your family."

"Yes, this is my fiancee Olivia and our daughter Lily."

Olivia smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr.?"

"Brawdy."

"Mr. brawdy," Olivia said with a smile.

"English, nice. I actually have a little gift for Lily."

The man's assistant walked over with a small lakers jersey.

"That's adorable, thank you, I'll put it on her right now." Olivia said.

They spent almost an hour, eating, drinking and chatting with the other guests in the suite until the vip service came and escorted them down to their courtside seats. They gave Lily special headphone so they sound of the cheering and screaming wouldn't be too harsh on her ears.

As the game proceeded, Olivia watched as Fitz screamed at the players and jumped up waving his hands in the most dramatic fashion.

"What kinda fucking airball was that Kobe?" he screamed.

"Fitz, you're embarrassing me, stop."

"Did you see, he's throwing bricks, he chooses tonight to throw bricks."

By the time it was half time, Lily had fallen asleep. When the game ended, the Lakers had beaten the opposing team by 20.

On the drive home, Olivia couldn't help but smile as she remembered how he didn't hesitate to kiss her when the kiss cam had fallen on them.

They got home almost at midnight. Fitz prepared the shower, while Olivia prepared Lily for bed. By the time she was done, Fitz was already in the shower, bathing.

She stripped naked and then stepped in the bath, behind Fitz. She wrapped her hands around his waist and pressed her face against his back.

"Mmmmm," she mumbled.

Fitz turned around and smirked as he dug his face in the crook of her neck. She giggled wildly, she was ticklish there and he knew it.

She pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you," she whispered, "I had fun tonight."

Fitz smiled and pulled her down on top of him as he kneeled to the floor of the marble shower.

"Really, I didn't think you did, considering the fact that I was so embarrassing," he teased.

"You were, but that's what made it fun. You told Kobe Bryant, to 'go to the d league', you told him he was 'trash', that was too much."

"I was motivating him, it worked, didn't it, they won."

She smiled, and kissed him again. Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close again his chest.

She reached down and began massaging his shaft, he was already erect, which was never surprising to her. She massaged him for just a few seconds before slowly eased herself down on him.

She sat still for a moment, letting herself adjust to him as she kissed him and then she slowly began grinding her hips against him, in their coupled position.

"Holy…," Fitz began the sentence but didn't finish because Olivia had kissed him again rendering him speechless.

He gripped her ass tightly and held her in place and then he jammed into her with three hard strokes and came.

Olivia was stunned, more so amusing than anything else.

She watch a range of emotion cross his features and then he turned red. She smiled.

"What the fuck was that?" she asked, laughing.

"I...I..don't know."

"Why did you cum so fast, that was less than a...minute."

"I..I.."

"Oh my god," Olivia said, knowing it would annoy him.

"Olivia-"

"Do you think we maybe need to think about...the v word."

His mouth fell open.

"Don't you dare."

"...Viagra?"

His mouth opened even wider.

"Maybe condoms, so you aren't so...sensitive?" she suggested as well.

His shock turned into disgust.

"How dare you?"

"We can look into this."

Fitz smiled, "you're enjoying this so much."

She smiled as she grinded her hips against his slowly.

"Oh god…" he groaned in pleasure, "Get off me."

Olivia chuckled, "jesus christ Fitz, it's not that serious."

She grinded against him again, staring into his eyes as she did. "Just enjoy it," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled her hands from his neck and then eased her off of him.

"I came already, and I showered already so I'm going to bed, have fun in here by yourself since you wanna crack jokes."

He stood up.

"I was joking," she whined.

"Mhmm."

He stepped out the shower and left her inside.

Olivia rolled her eyes and got up to finish her shower. When she got to the bedroom, he was laying in bed, as if he was waiting for her.

"I'm not speaking to you." she said as she pulled the covers back and laid in bed.

"Oh please," he said sarcastically. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. "I have wine for you, if you want it."

He reached across the nightstand and took her glass of wine and offered it to her.

"I'm not talking to you," she said again.

He brought the wine up to her nose so she could smell it.

"Mmm," she mumbled as she took it. "I'm still not talking to you and I'm breastfeeding...I shouldn't."

"But you'll drink the wine, I'm sure."

She smiled, "I will." She took a sip and smiled again. "This is great." she took another sip and then then she drank the entire glass and placed it on the stand.

Fitz leaned down and kissed her softly and then he ran his hand under the covers, over her body, comforting her to sleep.

After a few yawns, she was fast sleep.

Fitz got up up and took his cell from the nightstand and dialed.

"Come now." He said before he hung up.

He stood up and turned on the lights and then pulled back the covers from Olivia and swept her hair from her back, revealing her neck.

Brandon walked in, one of Fitz security associates.

"Where is it?" Fitz asked.

Brandon handed him the small packet and Fitz opened it and pulled out the syringe. It already came with a tracking beacon implanted into it, all it had to to was inject it into Olivia's neck.

He checked the tracking beacon in the snout before he took the alcohol packet from his pocket and wiped the small section on the blade of her shoulder, close to her neck and then he took the syringe and pressed it against her skin and then he shot the beacon into her back.

She didn't even move in her sleep, he'd given her a pretty heavy sedative and he was sure she wouldn't wake until at least noon the next day.

Once the beacon was inside of her, he cleaned the blood from the small injection sight on her back and rubbed some numbing cream on it from a packet then covered her with the blanket.

Brandon left and Fitz went back to bed, even thought he had a hard time actually falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, he woke early and went about his day, although he didn't plan on going to work. He took Zeus for a walk, then went to the gym and then by the time he'd finished showering, Lily was awake. He fed her and then gave her and bath and dressed her and then brought her down to Sonia.

Olivia's phone rang incessantly from her team calling her and by 11am, Fitz tried waking her but she still wouldn't budge so he decided to give her more time. He applied more numbing cream on the spot so that when she woke, she wouldn't feel it.

She woke after noon, her head was pounding and she felt fuzzy. She closed her eyes and laid still for a moment, waiting for the dizzy feeling to pass.

Fitz walked in as she was attempting to stand.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"12:18."

"What?"

"Yeah, I tried waking you but your were so tired after yesterday and I think the wine got to you."

"Oh my god, I can't believe I overslept and you didn't wake me."

She left a slight nagging pain in her back, like an insect bite and reach her hand back to feel it. It was swollen.

"I think something bit me," she frowned miserably, "I can't believe you didn't wake me, I'm never having another glass of wine, this is fucking ridiculous."

She stumbled over to the bathroom, holding her temple.

Fitz watch her grumpily mumble to herself as she walked, sighing relief that she didn't suspect anything. He planned to tell her what he did after everything passed but for now, he needed to wait.

She showered quickly and threw on jeans and a light sweater and then kissed Lily before she ran out to her atelier.

Olivia came home, almost at 10pm that night and was surprised that Fitz wasn't home, neither was Lily. One of his cars were missing. She'd been so annoyed at him for not waking her and was so busy during the day that she didn't call him, she'd texted him a few time to see how Lily was but that was the sum total of their communication for the day.

She took out her cell and called him but he didn't pick up.

She took a deep breath, he might have gone to Lucky and so she didn't want to overthink it. She texted Fitz, telling him to call her and then called Lucky and fortunately, he picked up.

"Lucky, are Fitz and Lily with you?"

"No, Lily's here, she's asleep, I don't know where Fitz is, he dropped her off and took off earlier."

She took a sigh of relief, "okay, I'm coming to pick her up."

"Okay."

Olivia made a beeline to the front door and jumped in her car and drove straight to Lucky. When she arrived, Esme, Lucky's mother, let her in the door, she saw that Lily was awake and Carmen was playing with her on the sofa.

It annoyed Olivia to her core. Without a word, she walked over to Carmen and took Lily from her arms.

"Do not touch my child, I've told you this before and I'm not going to tell you again," Olivia said angrily. Carmen's mouth fell open, stunned and then she resorted to a bitter chuckle.

Olivia walked her back to her car seat and strapped her in. Lucky walked over and picked up her carseat, "I've got it."

Olivia took Lily's diaper bag and walked back to her car behind Lucky.

"Do you know where he went?" Olivia asked as Lucky strapped Lily in.

"No, he didn't say.."

Olivia sighed, "just text me or call me and tell me where you're going, that's all I ask him, he knows how worried I get and he still does it," she complained.

"Maybe he forgot," Lucky said.

"He didn't forget," she said with an eye roll.

She got in on the driver's side and then waved goodbye to Lucky before she pulled out of the gates, followed by her guards.

* * *

Fitz stood inside his cabin in the middle of the woods, it smelled like death, but that was because Alexy had died and his dead body had been there for a couple of days. They spent a few hours, getting rid of Alexy's body, because now Carter would be occupying the cabin in his stead.

Fitz had two of his guards replaced his car service at the airport to trick him into getting into the car, now they were driving him to the cabin.

When Carter arrived, the guards brought him into the cabin from the car, blindfolded, gagged and bound. They dropped him on the ground and removed his blindfold, gag and bound and left him alone with Fitz.

"Oh course you would do this," Carter said with a head shake.

"Yeah, you see, the thing with me is that I have no….gauge… someone steps on my shoe, I don't know whether to walk away or punch them in the face. You kissed my fiancee, I don't know where to punch you in the face or shoot you in the face. I know that it's not your fault, she called you here, she bat her big eyes at you and you fell in love all over again..I guess...and who can blame you, but I can't let this go."

"Fiancee?" Carter asked confused.

"Yep, you heard me."

Carter was silent for a while. Once again, his dreams with her were ripped to shreds. Once again, she proved to him that there was no chance. He'd planned to tell her what Igor told him but what was the point, if she didn't want him, why should he save her.

"Does it hurt your ego that I kissed your woman...that I fucked her. After years of her dangling herself in front of me I finally had her."

Fitz's lip pressed into a tight, angry, line, "I won't kill you, is that what you think? You should be begging for you life, but instead, you're talking shit. Is that how you think this works?"

"You won't, I know exactly what Igor has planned for you, if I die, then you are hopeless."

Fitz felt the anger inside him flash all over his body. He couldn't hold it in any longer and so he pulled out his pistol, not caring about Carter's ominous threat and he fired at him.

"Wait, wait, wai-" was all Carter could get out before he was rendered speechless by the bullet wounds.

Fitz emptied his cartridge into Carter, shooting him in the head, chest, back and stomach and after he was done seeing red and the fuzziness disappeared, he realized what he'd done and what it meant.

"Fuck!" he shouted angrily as he kicked the chair in the room. "God dammit!"

Just like that, he had another body to get rid of. As he did that, he tried not to think about what Carter had said, 'I know what Igor has planned for you,'. He wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about Olivia and Lily after he was gone but he had to believe that Olivia could take care of herself, run and hide if she needed to but then he realized he'd gotten ahead of himself he wasn't afraid of Igor, after months of trying to get to Olivia, he still couldn't, which meant Fitz was doing something right. All it took for him to fly off the handle was Carter mentioning that he'd slept with Olivia, and though Fitz didn't believe him, if Olivia could stay a virgin until she was 25 then he was certain she could control herself around Carter, he still reacted...badly.

It took them a few hours to get rid of Carter's body. Fitz made it home, just before 5 in the morning.

When he walked into the bedroom, Olivia was sitting up in bed, in the dark, waiting for him.

"Where have you been?"

Fitz pulled off his sweater and walked over to her in the dark. He pulled off the blanket from on top of her and leaned down and kissed her but Olivia broke the kiss.

"If you think you can stay out all night until 5 in the morning and come home and have sex? You can't keep doing this Fitz, you can't just disappear and ignore my calls. How will I know when you're in trouble?"

He pulled back, "I'm sorry."

She pressed her palms against his cheek and shook her head at herself for giving in so easily to him and then she kissed him, "it's okay."

He undid his belt buckle and pulled down his pants and underpants and then he climbed on top of her, in between her legs.

He seemed upset and she wanted to cheer him up.

"Do you want to make that tape now?" she said cheekily.

"Really? You choose the worst possible time to be okay with that."

"It's now, or never, this is your only chance."

She watched as a slow smile crept across his face.

"So, are we gonna do this?" she asked.

"I can't turn this down, you know that."

She smiled, "okay then get your camera."

He pulled out his cellphone out of the pocket of his pants on the floor and turned on his camera with flash.

Olivia instantly got shy, "make sure my face is not in it."

Fitz rolled his eyes, "it won't be."

Olivia pulled her up nightgown slowly as Fitz focused the camera on her body.

"Are you recording?" she asked.

"Mhm," he said with a nod.

She eased up her body slightly pull off her underwear slowly and opened her legs wide. Fitz kept the camera on her as he flipped her over to her stomach and then ran his hands down her back and stopped at her ass.

She braced herself against the pillows for the backshots he was about to give her.

He reach under her leg and eased her ass up, before he spat on his fingers to lubricate his tip and then he slowly slid into her.

Olivia licked her lips and closed her eyes, arching her back against him. Fitz gave her the briefest of moments to adjust to him and then he slowly began to thrust.

"Mmmmmmmm," Olivia murmured as he began thrusting.

Fitz kept the camera where it needed to be as it recorded everything, her murmurs, whimpers and moans, how she arched her back and collapsed on her stomach when she came after the first few minutes.

Fitz chuckled as he turned her around, as if it wasn't enough to watch her cum on him, as her legs shook and her cream ran down his shaft, now, he would get to replay the moment over and over again.

He entered her again when he turned her on her back and opened her legs in front of him. Fitz pulled the straps of her nightgown down her shoulders, revealing her breasts.

This time, he thrusted harder and faster, capturing the way her breasts bounced up and down with each thrusts.

Olivia began squirting as he thrusted, liquid ran down his shaft.

"Oh...my...god," Olivia moaned, "Fitz.."

Her legs began to tremble and this time, when she orgasmed, Fitz orgasmed as well.

When he came inside her, he pulled out immediately and leaned down between her legs so he could record his cum dripping out of her.

Olivia pulled him up between her legs and kissed him on the lips, suddenly feeling conscious about the camera directly on her vagina. He accidently ended the recording when she grabbed him.

"Olivia, you ruined it," he said as he broke the kiss.

"You got everything you wanted? Right?" she said, panting softly.

"Yep," he said as he kissed her again, "I've got masterbating material for at least a month, then we'll have to make another one. You were a star in front of the camera."

"No way, that's it, you only get one and stop talking like a porn director."

Fitz frowned as he placed his phone on the nightstand.

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," she countered.

Fitz eased his body weight off of her and laid beside her.

"What happened tonight Fitz, why did you get home so late?"

Fitz had forgotten about the events of the night momentaily.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"It is tomorrow? It's almost 6am."

"Okay...well I was actually at my cabin, Alexy died, we forgot to give him water and also Carter's dead."

Olivia sat up, "Carter died or you killed him?"

"Is there a difference?"

"Don't be cute."

"Fine, I killed him."

"Why?"

"He told me you two had sex and I momentarily lost my temper, which I regret, but it's done."

"Oh my god, seriously, and then you come here and you fuck me."

"I did the same thing when I killed Suzie and I did shower when I stopped at Lucky.."

"Why would you get angry that he said we slept together? I mean, obviously you know it's not true."

"I know but I think I've just been so angry since you told me everything and it just sort of bubbled over when I saw him and I snapped."

Olivia shook her head, "you have to control your temper Fitz, you can't just see red everytime you don't like someone and furthermore, did you at least find out what Igor told him before you killed him."

"No, but I've been listening to his calls since he was in Europe."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Fitz."

"He said Igor has some sort of plan but it's been months that Igor's been trying and failing so I wouldn't worry about it."

"You say that but you know I still worry," she said softly.

"I know," he said as he pulled her down so she could lay against his chest.

Fitz had planned to wait until everything with Igor had passed to tell her but he wasn't sure when that would be so he thought it best to tell her now.

"I put a chip in your back so that if anything happens unexpectedly, I can find you."

He waited for a response but got none.

"How long are you gonna be mad at me? Just give me a time frame."

Olivia sat up.

"That's why I passed out, because you drugged me?"

"Yes." Fitz said after a slight hesitation.

"I knew it."

"You did? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you're always accusing me of thinking the worst of you and if you did it, I had to believe you had a good reason to. I'm not mad at you, I wish you would have told me but I'm not mad at you."

"Wow, I didn't think you'd take it this well."

"You should have asked me."

"Yes, but you would have said no."

"You don't know that."

"What would you have said?" Fitz asked.

Olivia thought for a moment, "...no."

Fitz chuckled, "exactly but you're sure you aren't upset?"

"My dad put a chip in me once and I remember being so angry at the time but...it ended up saving my life."

"I'm sorry, I should have told you, and I shouldn't have drugged you."

"Thank you for apologizing," she said with a small smile. "And thank you for telling me sooner, rather than later."

"My track record is better than yours in that regard."

Olivia look up at him with serious eyes.

"Too soon?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes and laid her head back on his chest, waiting for the sun to come out to begin their day, because she was sure sleep wouldn't come any time soon.

* * *

A/N - It's all coming to a head soon. Are you prepared?

My website is www . asianabodyessentials . com

Use code 'FANFIC15' for 15% off.

Instagram page - asianabodyessentials


	36. Chapter 36

Fitz sat at his desk watching the video he'd made of Olivia. Visually, it was better than anything he could find on the internet. Emotionally, it brought tears to his eyes, it was so beautiful, to watch himself thrusting in and out of her on an hd camera and to see how her vagina leaked down fluids on him more and more as he thrusted.

He had to call her and so he used his office phone to dial her, she picked up on the second ring.

"Fitz, I am swamped right now."

"All I need is a minute."

She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Okay, you have one minute, what's going on?"

"I think I died and went to heaven."

"Oh my god, don't tell me your watching the video."

"Olivia, you are an amazing woman. I mean….I just love you so much."

"I love you too Fitz," she said dryly.

As she spoke the words, she could her herself moaning on the video through the phone.

"Oh my god Fitz, turn it down!"

He rolled his eyes like a petulant child and turned down the volume, barely.

"Your pussy has a mind of it's own.." he began with his eyes glued to the video.

"Alright, goodbye, I'm hanging up."

"I wish I could unhear that," Lucky said standing at the door.

Olivia heard Lucky speak, "Oh my god Fitz TURN IT OFF!"

Fitz paused the video, "I thought you were hanging up," he said, teasing.

"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN FITZGERALD-"

Fitz hung up quickly.

"What the fuck are doing here?"

"Are you watching porn, is that what you do all day?"

"Maybe? What do you want?"

"Olivia was pretty upset with you last night?"

Fitz looked up at him, "I took care off it, she's alright now."

Lucky shrugged, "well, regardless, she told me to tell you that whenever you leave, you need to let her know and by the way, she almost fucking ripped Carmen's hair out last night, well, she didn't almost do it, but she looked like she wanted to."

"Why?"

"Because she was holding Lily."

"Oh no, that will get you killed," Fitz said with a chuckle. "Why is Carmen there so much?"

"I don't know, she's been hanging out with me more, she just broke up with her dude, maybe that's why."

"Why is she hanging out with you now? Isn't she like your cousin or something?"

"No, she's not my cousin just because she's Latino, she's my friend, since we were kids man, I told you this but you never listen to me."

"What?" Fitz asked.

"You're not listening right now," Lucky said to himself.

"What," Fitz said again, looking at the muted video. He'd been watching it all morning.

"Fuck you," Lucky said as he walked out.

"What?" Fitz said again but by that time, Lucky had already left.

* * *

Later in the evening, Fitz parked in front of Olivia's atelier and waited as Olivia and Lily headed to the car. When he saw her walk through the door, he smiled, "get in loser." He yelled.

She frowned as she walked to him. Fitz hopped out of the car to help her with Lily and once she got in the car, the first thing she did was punch him in the chest.

"Ouch," he said flatly. He didn't hurt but he liked to pretend that it did.

"You asshole," she screamed.

"What did I do?"

"You let Lucky hear that video."

"He thought it was porn, he didn't know it was you and I didn't even know he was there to until he spoke."

Olivia smiled, "how many times did you jack off to it."

Fitz opened his eyes wide in amusement, "cum, everywhere."

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head, "you're disgusting, I can't deal with you right now."

Fitz drove down the boulevard back to the west Beverly Hills entrance. They stopped to buy food on the way home and once they got home, they ate, bathed and got ready for bed after they put Lily to sleep.

Olivia was the first to lay down. When Fitz walked into the bedroom a few minutes later, he was holding something behind his back as he smiled widely.

"What's got you smiling so big?" she asked.

He walked over to her by the bed and pulled her by the ankle to the edge of the bed, in front of him and then he dropped everything that he'd been holding behind his back on the bed.

"Let's have some fun," he teased.

Olivia looked down at the toys he had on the bed and smiled widely.

"Where do you get all of this?" she asked.

"Mind your business and open your legs."

She chuckled, "why should I do that?"

"Because I think you'll like that I've got planned for you."

She opened her legs widely.

Fitz took one of the cuffs and fastened it around her ankle and then tied the attached string to the canopy column at the foot of the bed. He did the same to her other ankle. He then took a black rope and tied her hands above her head and then fastened the string to the headboard.

"Fitz, let's say hypothetically you leave me here, how to I untie myself?"

"I'm not gonna leave you here, I should, just because it'll be funny, but I'm not."

Olivia nodded. "If you did, 'this' would never happen again."

He smiled and took the black scarf from the bed.

"What's your safe sign?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna gag your mouth so you can't use a safeword, you need to give me a sign."

"Your gonna gag my mouth?"

"Yes, I don't want you waking Lily."

She wiggled excitedly, "ummm, I don't know, if I lift my right leg in the air then that means I can't take anymore and you should stop."

Fitz shrugged, "okay," and then he took the black scarf and gagged her mouth.

He took a minute to admire her body and then he climbed on top of her and kissed her neck.

She moaned softly but he could barely hear it through her gag.

As he was leaning over her, kissing and nibbling down her neck, he reached into his pocket and took out the silver vibrating balls and then he reached down and slowly pulled her panties to the side and slipped the balls in, one by one.

He'd been careful not to let Olivia see them because he was sure she would protest but when she felt them, she immediately arched her back in like a cat ready to pounce.

Fitz gripped her waist and held her body in place as he continued to kiss her over the delicate silk of her short camisole dress then he stopped when he reached her navel and stood up. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone and then he turned on the vibrating balls on a medium pulsing vibration.

Reflexively, Olivia tried to close her legs but she couldn't, Fitz had tied them too widely apart.

He smiled as he watched her struggle. "I'll be right back."

Fitz skipped out of the bedroom gleefully before Olivia could protest. He walked around the house slowly, giving her body time get wet and raw from the balls and then after 20 minutes had passed, he went back and found her in the same spot. He could see how angry she was at him while she also seemed to be enjoying the balls inside her.

He crawled over her and laid on top of her and he slowly slide down the scarf from her mouth and kissed her before she could argue. She sucked on his tongue until she saw her opening and then she bit his lip hard, so hard that his lip bled. Fitz pulled back.

"Owww, what the fuck, why did you do that?" he asked holding his lip.

"Untie me, right now!" she screamed. "You left me here for almost a fucking half hour."

Fitz nodded slowly, "alright Olivia, I've got something for you."

"No...N-N-ooo...Fitz," she tried to close her legs as she felt her orgasm coming again, "F-f-fitz….l-l-let me go."

"No." he said flatly.

He took he scarf and pulled it over her mouth again.

"No, no, no-"

Her protest we cut off by the gag in her mouth. She struggle to get free for a few seconds and then she gave up.

Fitz pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor and then he did the same with his pants. Once he was naked, he walked around to nightstand and took put a pair of scissor from the drawer and walked back to Olivia and cut from the hem of her camisole up to the neckline. He cut the straps as well and then pulled it from underneath her and threw it somewhere across the room, along with the scissor. Her panties, he ripped with his bare hands and threw that somewhere as well then he leaned over her and took of her nipples in his mouth and sucked it hard.

Olivia arched her back again and held the position as she felt liquid squirting out of her. Her legs trembled as she squirmed on the bed.

Fitz smiled and sucked on her other nipple, flicking his tongue of her erect nipple and then playing with it in his mouth. He then leaned up and used his thumbs to rub circles around her nipple, massaging them.

Olivia closed her eyes and curled her toes.

 _It felt so good._

Fitz kissed down her stomach while still massaging her nipples and stopped in between her legs. He was ready to lick up all her essence but she was so wet, he didn't know where to begin.

He took the tip of his tongue and flicked it over her clit and he could have sworn he heard her curse through the gag that was in her mouth. Fitz stopped and kissed up and down her inner thigh and then flicked his tongue against her clit again, this time, he did it continuously, and quickly and after a few seconds, Olivia was once again, gushing out fluids from her walls.

She raised her right leg in the air as best she could with it being tied to the bed but Fitz pretended he didn't see it and leaned down again to continue sucking on her clit. The way he saw it, she would thank him for it later.

Water began to run from her eyes and that's when Fitz eased up and slowly pulled the balls out to give her relief. He could see her visibly relax when he did.

He slipped the scarf from over her mouth.

"Are you gonna bite me again?" he asked softly.

She shook her head.

"Do you want me to untie you?"

She nodded.

"Are you gonna behave or are you gonna start acting crazy again?"

"Behave," she said breathlessly.

Fitz reached up and undid the rope he'd tied to the bed and then loosened it from around her wrists and then did the same for her legs.

Olivia sighed in relief, she couldn't move, her legs felt like jello.

Fitz leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and then he got on top of her and slowly slid into her, riding her as she mumbled incoherently.

She wrapped one hand around his neck and had her other hand clawing into his curls as sucked on his tongue and lips.

"Mmm…" she sucked in a deep breath, "...sooo...good," she mumbled.

It felt so good to be so close to him, to feel him so deep inside her and to feel his lips and his muscles and his skin against her.

Fitz broke the kiss and turned her on her stomach and got behind her and continued, thrusting her deep and slow until he felt her walls sucking unto him, tight and pulsing. He gripped his arms tightly around her body and emptied into her.

Once Fitz caught his breath he eased off of her and pulled her back against his chest and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Olivia turned her body slowly to face him and kissed his lips softly as she stroked his cheek gently.

"I love you," she murmured softly.

"I love you too." he leaned down and kissed her softly. "And you know I'll do anything to protect you," he whispered.

"Fitz," she murmured, "everytime you start talking like this I want to cry."

He chuckled and kissed her, "okay, I'll never risk my life for you, ever, if I see a bullet coming, I'll push you into it and I'll run for the hills, the same goes in any other life threatening scenario."

She chuckled, "see, that makes me feel better."

He smiled and kissed her again and then he continued kissing her until they both fell asleep.

* * *

It was almost a week later when Olivia, Fitz and Lily found themselves at Lucky's with his family. Esme had invited them over for Sunday dinner and being that her food was so good, neither could refuse.

When they arrived, once again, Olivia saw that Carmen was there and she was annoyed before they even began eating.

Everyone was already sitting in the living room, watching soccer and eating, so Fitz gently placed Lily's car seat in the ground beside Esme and went to the kitchen with Olivia to get food.

After they'd both taken food and headed back to the living room, Olivia almost dropped her plate when she saw Carmen holding Lily again.

She held her plate with one hand and walked over to Carmen and took Lily from her arms with her free hand.

Carmen smirked at her, almost teasing her to do something and Olivia took it as a dare. She leaned forward and dropped her plate of food on Carmen and then stepped back.

"I'm terribly sorry, it slipped and it will slip again if I see you holding my child again."

She turned around and walked to Lily's car seat and strapped her in as if nothing unusual happened meanwhile everyone's mouth had fallen to the floor, everyone except Fitz, he wasn't surprised.

Carmen stood up angrily.

"No,Carmen, don't do it," Lucky said as he grabbed her by the waist, trying to hold her back from lunging at Olivia.

"No I'm sick and tired of this stuck up bitch acting like she's better than me."

Olivia picked up Lily's car seat and turned to Fitz.

"I'm ready to go, I've lost my appetite," she said. "I'll wait for you in the car."

"Every time I see you I'm gonna beat your ass bitch," Carmen screamed but Olivia ignored her as walked outside the the car.

Once Olivia was outside, Lucky let go of Carmen and she stormed upstairs to the bathroom to clean herself up.

"You need to apologize," Lucky said to Fitz.

"Who? Me?"

"Yes," Lucky said, "please, just so we can diffuse this thing."

Fitz sighed, "okay, fine."

He left the food on the table and walked upstair to find Carmen in his bedroom.

"Where is your bitch?' she asked.

He didn't find it funny. He walked over to his glass wall and looked down to Olivia sitting in the car, scrolling through her phone. She was a brat, of that he was sure, but she was his brat.

Before he could turn around, Carmen who was behind him, stepped in front of him and leaned her body against him and grabbed his dick.

"I'm tired of playing games Fitz, stop pretending you don't want me, stop pretending that little skinny bitch is good enough for you, you need a real woman."

"Woah, this is sudden," Fitz said, though he didn't move.

"I know what I want, I don't even care if you want to be with her, no one has to know about me and you."

Olivia had been waiting for a few minutes and she was beginning to get annoyed. She opened her car door to go and get Fitz from the house but when she looked up, she saw him through the glass wall in his bedroom with Carmen.

"I'm gonna take a hard pass on your offer Carmen and if I were you I'd move your hand from my dick before Olivia sees and comes up here to push you out the fucking window.

Carmen grabbed him tighter.

"I'm not afraid of her, she needs to watch out because everytime I see her I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?" Fitz interrupted, "move your hand from my dick."

Carmen moved and stepped back, he seemed angry.

"There are only two people on this planet who mean anything to me, that's Olivia and Lily. stop fucking with Olivia and stop using Lily to do it, if she says she doesn't want you holding her then don't fucking hold her."

Carmen stepped back further.

"What about Olivia, are you gonna tell her to leave me alone?"

"I'll tell her but If this continues, you can't come here anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Just cut it out."

He turned and walked downstairs, leaving her alone in his room.

"How did it go?" Lucky asked.

Fitz shrugged but didn't respond. Esme handed him a paper bag.

"I wrapped up the food and added some more."

Esme didn't look happy about what Olivia had done but she didn't seem to be scolding her either.

Fitz walked to his car and when he got inside, Olivia was sitting in the front seat, crying.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you been sleeping with her this entire time, is that why she gets so much joy out of taunting me?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with her, I saw her grab your dick and you leaned in and said something in her ear."

"Yeah I leaned in and told her to leave you alone."

"And what about her hand on your dick?"

"I can't control what she does with her hands, I did tell her to get it off because if you saw her you might fucking kill her but that was about it, she's not the first woman to grab my dick, what was I supposed to do, run and bathe in holy water cause she grabbed my dick."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying Livie, go ask her then or check my phone or whatever you need to do to see for yourself that I'm not cheating on you and actually…" Fitz began.

She wiped her eyes. "You're going to say after what I did with Carter I have no right to be upset but I don't care, I don't want anyone else touching you, I know it makes me a hypocrite and I'm sorry but I can't stand it."

"It probably looked bad but I guarantee you I'm not sleeping with her although she did offer to be my side piece, I declined though."

He leaned over the armrest and Olivia met him in for a kiss and then she took the food from his lap.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, I saw her hand on your cock and I lost my mind."

Fitz chuckled, "well at least now you've felt a small percentage of how I felt when I found out about Carter."

"It's not funny." she looked over to the food on his lap. "I'm hungry can I have some?"

"Hell no, who told you to waste your food on Carmen."

"She deserves a lot more than food thrown on her."

"You're still not getting any."

Olivia opened the bag and took the top off the plate but Fitz took it from her before she could eat.

"I said no."

"Please."

"No, you don't get to throw out your food and eat mine."

"Please Fitz, I'm hungry."

"Fine, Olivia, fine! Shit! Everytime I have food, all of a sudden your fucking hungry."

She smiled and took the food and began eating. Fitz drove as she eat while Lily was asleep in the back seat. By the time Fitz drove down their driveway and parked in front of the house, Olivia had almost finished the food and when she handed him the plate and he felt how light it was, he dropped it in the car.

"You always fucking do that."

He hopped out of the car angrily and took Lily from the backseat then he walked into the house, leaving Olivia outside.

She grabbed the food and locked up the car and then walk in behind him. He'd already put Lily down for bed and he was in the process of getting ready for bed as well.

"Fitz, it's just food."

"Olivia, I've had enough of you for today okay." He stuffed his toothbrush into his mouth and began brushing his teeth and walked back to the bathroom.

Olivia walked behind him and watched him brush his teeth and rinse the toothpaste from his mouth and then he walked past her and got into bed.

Olivia walked back to the bathroom and brush her teeth and washed her face and pulled off her jeans and sweater and walked to her bed in just a panty.

She pulled the blanket off of him.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked.

Fitz pulled the blanket back on.

"I'm tired." he turned and laid on his stomach, facing away from her.

"I don't understand what the big deal is, it's just food."

"No, it's not just food, every time I ask you if you're hungry, you say no, but as soon as you fucking see me with food, you're fucking starving and you don't just eat some, you fucking eat all of it."

"I'm sorry."

She pulled the blanket off again and crawled on top of him.

"Let me make it up to you."

Fitz didn't respond but she knew he was all too intrigued.

She leaned down and wrapped her hands around his throat. Her hands were so small that it made Fitz smile.

Olivia smiled when she saw him smile and then she reached up and kissed him slowly on the lips.

She could feel him smiling as she kissed him and so she decided to go even further by trailing kisses down his torso until she reached his groan then she stopped and pulled down his underpants.

She gripped him with both hands and began jerking him slowly up and down as she gathered her saliva and spat it on his tip and ran it up and down his shaft slowly with her fingers.

She watched a pre cum slowly spewed from his tip. She positioned herself in between his legs and stared into his eyes as she licked the cum running down his shaft, teasing him and then she took him in her mouth, slowly and sensually sucking him up and down.

"Let me see how far you can take it."

Olivia tried taking him further but it was like trying to stuff a brick down her throat. She pulled back and smiled as she shook her head.

"That's as far as I can go."

Fitz smiled, "not bad."

She kissed his tip and then trace her tongue down his shaft to his balls and sucked.

Fitz threw his head back and groaned hoarsely. The sound sent a chill down her spine but she didn't let it distract her.

His body became rigid as she sucked and that's when she knew he was close. She decided to try something new this time, so she leaned up and slid his penis in between her breast and squeezed them together and then ran them up and down his shaft.

When Fitz felt the new sensation, he opened his eyes and looked down.

She did this slowly and after just a few seconds, he spilled his cum against her breasts.

"FUCK!...oh god." he groaned.

Olivia continued even after came.

"Oh shit...baby….fuck!"

Olivia smiled, "are you still mad at me?"

Fitz sucked in air, "...no...I fucking love you."

"Oh...now you love me…" she teased.

She was seconds away from stopping when he stiffened again and a small shot of cum squirted from his tip and then he relaxed his body again.

Olivia chuckled and leaned up. She crawled and laid on top of him and wiggled her nose against his and then kissed his lips.

She looked down at him and he was staring absently at her, smiling. He hands were laying loosely by his side, he was done for the night so she laid down against his chest and waited for sleep to take her and her tired jaws.

* * *

The next morning, Olivia woke before Fitz and went to brush her teeth and bathe. When she finished it was still early so she went to her closet to finish sorting what she planned on taking to New York.

She was in the middle of sorting her clothes when Fitz walked up behind her and kissed her shoulder.

"Morning beautiful."

She smiled and turned around. He was naked with bed head and a massive erection.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I slept like you wouldn't believe."

Olivia flipped her hair and smirked, "let me guess, you came in here with this giant erection because you want to have sex, but if I recall last night after I treated you so nicely, you went to bed and left me all horny and alone."

"Yes, and now I'm here to take care of you," he said with a smile. "I'm gonna stretch that pussy out," he teased.

Olivia chuckled and grabbed his ass and pressed their bodies together, "mmm...show me."

Fitz lifted her into the air and wrapped her legs around his waist and then backed her up against the wall, only to hear:

"Gahhhhhh," from the bedroom. Lily cooed loudly.

He frowned. "No...five minutes Lily….go back to bed," he yelled from Olivia's closet.

"Gahhh." Lily cooed loudly.

Olivia kissed him on the lips and eased herself down. "You snooze, you lose," she teased then walked to the bedroom and lifted Lily from her crib and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning Rose bud, how did you sleep?"

Fitz walked from the closet straight to the bathroom. By the time he was done, Olivia had already fed Lily.

He walked over to the bed in his towel robe and took Lily from Olivia and held her up in the air. She had her hands in her mouth as she smiled widely.

"Hey peanut."

She giggled and some drool escaped from her mouth and fell on Fitz's forehead.

He chuckled and held her on his chest and wiped off the drool.

"Me and you need to have a serious talk about what time you should wake in the morning missy."

Lily smiled and threw her head back. Her golden brown curls glistened in the morning light and her blue eyes sparkled bright and clear, they were the same hue as her father's.

Fitz kissed her forehead and then laid her on the bed so they could finished preparing for their day.

In the past few weeks, he'd gotten into the habit of driving Olivia to her atelier and now that he'd gotten into the habit of it, he didn't want to stop.

Olivia worked until 2pm, then, she, along with four of her assistants, Lily and Sonia, went out to the cafe down the street for lunch. She had texted Fitz, hoping he could stop by but she figured he'd been in a meeting, since he didn't respond.

When they arrived at the cafe, they sat at the largest table, while Olivia's guards stood outside at the entrance.

She was mindful of the guards, for the most part, they attracted more attention to her than she was used to so she usually tried to keep them at the good distance away.

They ate sandwiches and salads, while Olivia fed Lily pureed fruits. Half way through lunch, she needed to use the bathroom.

"Sonia, can you hold Lily for a moment? I need to run to the lou."

"Sure, of course," Sonia said as she took Lily from Olivia's arms.

Olivia scooted around the table and walked to the far side of the cafe and down the hall around the corner to the bathroom. When she bent the corner, she heard footsteps behind her and saw a man behind her in a suit. He had his hair pulled back in a ponytail, he looked very young and oddly, foreign, she slowed down and watched as he walked past her to the men's bathroom. When she saw that she took a deep breath and shook her head at herself for her paranoia and continued walking to to the ladies bathroom that was only a few feet away. She walked into the woman's bathroom, urinated, washed her hands and as she was checking her makeup in the mirror she saw that Fitz was calling her so she answered.

"Livie? What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just thought you could stop by for lunch but I take it you were busy since you didn't answer."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was in a meeting, tryna to negotiate a contract with the defense department."

"No, it's okay, it wasn't anything special, anyways, I don't want to bother you, enjoy your day okay, I'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll see you later.."

Olivia hung up and took a napkin from the dispenser and wrapped it around the door handle to open the door.

The second she open the door, something hard struct her across the face and she fell back to the floor. A gush of blood drained from her nose and her forehead but she was hit so hard that nothing registered in the moment, she was too dazed.

The same man from earlier rushed into the bathroom and locked the door behind him with the latch.

Olivia looked up, she was still so dizzy she could barely make him out. She stood up, stumbling as she held onto the railing that ran along the wall. She still couldn't see clearly.

Once she was on her feet she felt hands around her neck, squeezing her tightly. She tried to scream but couldn't she tried to breathe but couldn't.

She gasped for air but...nothing.

He squeezed tighter and she grabbed his hands around her neck trying to pull them away and couldn't so she reached for his face and dug her finger into his skin, clawing at anything she could reach. She digged so deep she could feel his blood and skin under her fingernails.

He groaned silently, trying not to yell and squeezed tighter around her throat.

Olivia began to feel faint and slowly felt her grip lossening on his face until she couldn't hold on anymore and her hands dropped to her side.

When he saw she couldn't fight anymore, he flung her to the ground. His face burned and he could feel blood running down his skin.

Olivia was still conscious, barely, and weak and gasping for air.

He stepped in front of her and stopped and kicked her in her lower abdomen.

"Igor send his regards." The man said angrily as he kicked her again and again, not just in her abdomen but all over her body and didn't stop until blood began to drain from her lips and she laid still on the ground.

He looked around the ground and when he spotted her cell phone that had fallen from her in the corner of the bathroom, he grabbed it and as he turned to rush out of the bathroom, he saw his appearance in the mirror. He had streaks of deep pink scratches across his face that were sure to draw attention when he walked out so he grabbed napkins from the dispenser and tried to clean up as much blood as he could, as quickly as possible.

He then saw blood on his shirt and began to panic, he'd already stayed too long and he couldn't afford to get caught by her guards. It wasn't lost of him that Alexy never returned after he confronted Fitz.

He pulled his hair from the ponytail and disheveled it to try to hide his face and then he pulled his sunglass from his pocket and slipped them on. He turned to head out but then stopped when he remembered he needed to take a picture of his work and send it out, Igor had asked him to do this personally. He took his phone and snapped a picture of Olivia, laid in the corner of the room bleeding out silently and then he took a deep breath and walked out, locking the latch on the door so no one could get in without the key.

Sonia saw that 10 minutes had passed and Olivia still hadn't emerged from the bathroom.

"Olivia's been gone for a while, I wonder if she's okay?" she out loud

"Yeah," Samira said in agreement.

"Let me call her," Sonia said.

She took out her cell phone and dialed Olivia's number and was surprised when a man coming from the direction of the bathroom hidden around the corner walked by and she heard Olivia's phone ringing.

It was odd, maybe they had the same ringtone but why is it ringing at the same time.

She rung up and the phone stopped ringing. The man made eye contact with Sonia and when she saw the scratches on his face a terrible feeling overcame her and she screamed as loud as she could, which got the attention of everyone in the cafe.

The guards standing outside of the cafe heard Sonia scream and rushed in.

The man panicked and pulled out his gun and began shooting. Two of the guards fired at the man while the other jumped at Lily to protect her, he managed the pull both Lily and Sonia to the ground and by the time he looked up, the other guards had shot the man.

Once the man was down, after being shot three times in the chest and once on the arm, one guard stayed by his side and took his gun. The cafe staff had already called the police while the other guard looked around for Olivia.

"Where did she go? Where is Olivia?"

"The bathroom," Samira, Olivia's assistant yelled from the ground.

The guard ran around the corner to the bathroom and when he came up on the women's bathroom, the door was locked.

"Ms. Pope?" the guard called loudly.

He banged on the door but there was no response. The door was too sturdy to be kicked down so he ran back to the cafe staff.

"I need the key for the bathroom now quickly."

The manager of the restaurant handed him a card key. He took it and ran back to the bathroom and inserted the card into the door and opened it. He looked to the ground and saw Olivia, unconscious, laying on the ground against the wall.

He checked her pulse and when he saw that she was breathing he took a sigh of relief, he knew that once the cafe staff told the cops there was a shooting, they would come with an ambulance so he kneeled down and scoop her up from the ground and walked her carefully back to the front of the cafe.

The police cars were parked in front of the cafe when he walked back out with Olivia. Lily was screaming, frightened from the gunshot sounds. Sonia did her best to try to console her but nothing helped.

Seconds later, the police officer rushed into the cafe with their guns up.

"Police!" one officer said.

"Hands up!"

Everyone held their hands in the air, except the guard that was holding Olivia and Sonia because she was holding Lily.

"Sir, place her on the ground and put your arms in the air," an officer said to him.

The guard kneeled to the floor and laid Olivia down and then held his hands in the air.

"I'm a licensed gun owner and registered security guard," he said.

"I need all fire arms out where I can see them," an officer said.

All the guards laid their gun on the floor where officers could see them and one officer walked around and took all the guns. One officer stooped beside Olivia and began checking her pulse, another officer quickly did the same for the man on the ground.

"Officer, she's hurt, get her help, what are you waiting on," Sonia said hysterically, pointing to Olivia.

"Yes ma'am, we're going to get her help we just need to make sure the area is secure."

The officer spoke a code into his walkie and moments later the paramedics came and took both Olivia and the attacker out in stretchers.

* * *

A/N - How are you liking the juxtaposition between normal couple drama and high stakes drama? Thoughts? The only way I know how you guys feel about the story is if you leave me reviews.

My website is: www . asianabodyessentials . com

Use code 'FANFIC15' for 15% off.

Instagram page - asianabodyessentials

Restocking of all products coming soon.


	37. Chapter 37

Fitz was in his conference room with the rest of all his executives, discussing the details of the upcoming contract with the government.

His phone chimed, he looked down at his screen and saw a text from an unknown number. Why was an unknown number texting him?

He unlocked his phone and opened the message and saw the picture and it was as if time froze, he couldn't hear anything being said in the room, he couldn't feel anything.

It couldn't be her, he'd spoken to her less than 10 minutes ago but it was her, the same hair, the same body and the same clothing he'd dropped her off to her atelier in earlier, only now she was covered in blood and was unconscious. Where was Lily? Was she alright? Where were their guards? What the fuck was going on?

He flew up from the head of the conference table, without a word, gripping his phone so tightly that it could break apart.

"Mr. Grant?" Louis, his senior vice-president of operations called as he walked through the door.

Fitz walked straight to the express elevator, which was waiting for him since he alone could use it with his code. The moment he stepped inside he called Olivia, her phone rang without answer and went to her voicemail.

"Hello. You've either called me at a bad time or I've ignored your call, either way, leave a message, bye." Her voice sang through the phone.

He stood calmly for a few seconds and closed his eyes, collecting himself after he realized that everything had gone terribly wrong.

He took a deep breath and opened the app that received updates from her tracker on her location and got coordinates on her location and then switched to Lily's tracker and got her coordinates as well, they were in the same place.

He saw that one of the guards that was on Olivia's detail was calling him. He answered it immediately, on the cusp of a breakdown.

"If you fucking tell me, what I think you're going to tell me then you are dead fucking man!" Fitz screamed through the phone as he punched the elevator wall in a sudden burst of anger. The elevator jerked as it shot down the shaft.

"Go ahead Stuart, fucking tell me," Fitz said, trying to calm himself enough to hear. "Say that shit and you're fucking dead."

There was silence on the line.

"SAY IT!" Fitz screamed.

"I'm sorry sir...there was an incident."

"An incident? Is that what your fucking calling it! Where is she?"

"She's in an ambulance en route to Beverly Hills hospital."

"Where is my daughter?"

"She's heading there as well sir but she hasn't been hurt," he said quickly.

"Are you in the ambulance with them? You better fucking be." Fitz said.

"Yes sir, I'm riding with them. The other guards are trailing."

Fitz hung up and stood quietly in the elevator with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths until he reached the underground garage. He didn't wait on guards or even tell them where he was going, though he knew they'd know soon enough, instead he jumped into his car and sped out of the garage to the hospital, breaking stop lights and stop signs, all the like.

As he was driving, he called Kirk.

"Get his wife, get his sister, get his mother, get his kids, get...fucking….EVERYONE!"

"You got it boss."

He hung up and pulled up in front of the hospital and jumped out of his car and ran into the building, not caring if he got a ticket or if his car got towed.

He ran up to the front desk.

"Olivia Pope and Lily Grant, where are they?"

"What is your relation sir?"

"Are you gonna tell me where they are or do I have to find them myself?" he asked angrily.

The receptionist looked up at him, annoyed at his attitude.

"Can I see photo id sir?"

Fitz reached into his pocket and pulled his id from his wallet and slammed it on the desk.

The woman looked at the id, "Fitzgerald Grant," she paused, "are you late senator Grant's son? I think...I saw you on that capital hill hearing."

Fitz stared at her but said nothing and the woman took his scowl as her cue to stop talking.

She made a copy of the id quickly and printed it unto a tag and then gave Fitz a visitors pass.

"Olivia Pope and Lily Grant checked in just a few minutes ago, they are on the first floor in the trauma triage area, we haven't gotten the room number yet so just go to your left and down the hallway."

Fitz took his id and visitors tag from the counter and turned and walked quickly to the trauma center that wasn't too far away.

The first open door he came across down the hallway had two guards standing outside and the sound Lily's crying emanating from the open door. When he looked in, he saw Lily and Sonia sitting on a doctor's table as a pediatrician tried to calm Lily down with a toy.

Fitz walked in a beeline directly to Sonia and took her from Sonia's hands and hugged her tightly against his chest and kissed her head. He closed his eyes and thanked god she was okay, actually okay, where he could see her with his own eyes.

"Mr. Grant," Sonia said, she'd wanted to call him but had dropped her phone in the cafe.

"It's okay Lily, daddy's got you, it's okay….you're okay…." Fitz turned to Sonia, "where's Olivia?"

He kissed her head again and hushed her as she cried.

"The doctors have her, I don't know what room, we got here just a few minutes ago

He digested what Sonia said without reply. He could feel Lily's tiny hands gripping on his shirt. She was scared but she seemed to be calming down as he hushed her. He took her pacifier that was clipped to her sweater and slipped it in her mouth. He kissed her wet cheek. "You're okay peanut."

Lily closed her eyes as she sucked her pacifier, she was ready to nap.

"How is she doing? Do you know anything?"

"No," Sonia hesitated, "she looked...bad but I think she's gonna pull through alright."

Fitz swallowed hard.

"What happened?"

"We went to lunch, half way through she told me she needed to use the bathroom and I didn't hear anything unusual but after 10 or maybe 15 minutes...I think it was 10, she wasn't back so I called her and this man that was walking from the bathroom had her phone, I wasn't sure at first I thought maybe they could've just had the same ringtone but when I hung up, the phone stopped ringing, I saw he had scratches on his face and I got a bad feeling and so I don't know, I just screamed and he pulled out his gun and started shooting but the guards took him down before he could hurt anyone else."

"And Olivia? What happened to Olivia?"

"I don't know, when they brought her out of the bathroom there was a lot of blood but I don't know." She said, sobbing quietly.

"My daughter's okay? Are you sure she wasn't hurt?" he asked the pediatrician.

"No, she's okay," the pediatrician said, "just frightened. The sound of the gunshots frightened her."

"Where is the man that attacked her?" Fitz said, turning to Sonia.

"He's here, I don't know where but the police handcuffed him to his stretcher, I don't think he's gonna make it, if he hasn't already passed."

Fitz looked down at Lily, she was lying lazily against his chest with her eyes closed, though she wasn't asleep as yet. He kissed her again and then turned and walked out of the room and stopped directly in front of the two guards that were standing against the wall.

They looked down to the ground, avoiding Fitz's stare.

He stood still, trying his hardest not to hit anyone, especially with Lily in his arms and then he heard footsteps coming down the hallway and saw her lead guard Stuart walking down the hallway. When Stuart saw him, he stopped mid step, hesitated, and then continued walking.

Fitz turned and walked to him, taking long strides strides until he was directly in front of him and grabbed him by the neck with his free hand and slammed him against the wall.

"What did I tell you would happen?" Fitz said angrily.

A nurse down the hall saw what happened and quickly ran down.

"Sir," she said, calling Fitz.

Fitz held him stiff against the wall, too angry to let him go.

"Sir, please," the nurse said, "or I'll have to call hospital security."

Fitz took a deep breath and let Stuart go then turned to the nurse.

"Do you have an update on Olivia Pope?"

"No." The nurse responded.

"Can you go, and get, an update on Olivia Pope?"

"I'm sorry sir I'm not assigned to her."

"So then why don't you go to the person you were assigned to."

The nurse saw the point he was getting to.

"We have a sitting area if you'd like to sit while you wait, it's right down the hall."

Fitz stared at her, waiting for her to leave and once she did, he turned back to Stuart. He wanted to have the conversation with him but he was too angry and too scared about Olivia. He took another deep breath and walked down to the sitting section further down the hall.

As he sat waiting, he began calling more guards to come to the hospital as a precaution and he called his associates that he had all over the globe to try to figure out what they know.

The longer he sat there waiting, the more emotionally detached he found himself becoming, a habit of his for when he found himself in overwhelming situations.

After Sonia calmed down, she walked from the examination room to sit beside him and Lily. Olivia's assistants had been examined too and then gave statements the police and after a while they sat waiting as well until Fitz sent them away.

After a few hours of sleeping, Lily eyes fluttered open, she was awake and began fussing.

"She's hungry, I'm sure, I think I saw a juice store not too far from here, I can probably have them puree some fruits and vegetables for her."

Fitz nodded and reached into his pocket for his wallet but Sonia stopped him.

"Don't be silly, I'll be right back. Just call me if you hear any news but I shouldn't be long."

Sonia walked down the hall and disappeared through the double doors.

Fitz looked down and checked the time, it was almost 5pm.

His phone rang and he answered.

"We only got one kid but the wife, sister, mother, brother and a few others are all with us," the man said.

"That's fine, just bring them here and in the meantime, I need to know everything that's going on."

Fitz hung up and sat Lily up on his lap.

"I know your hungry, Sonia went to get you food, she'll be back soon."

He kissed her cheek and slipped her pacifier in her mouth. When he turned, he saw two police officers walking towards him.

"Mr, Grant?"  
One officer said.

"First of let me just apologize to you for the situation you're in, I can't imagine what you and your daughter are going through."

Fitz donated a few million to the Los Angeles police department every year and he was sure the officers knew that and that was the reason for their courtesy, he expected nothing less than courtesy for his money.

"It appears that this might have been a sexual assault gone bad. We won't know for sure until and unless we speak to Ms. Pope but we've reviewed the security footage from the cafe and we see that he waited outside of her bathroom door until she was attempting to leave and then he shoved his way inside. We can't tell for sure what happened in bathroom but based on the injures they both sustained, it's pretty clear that the gentleman attacked Ms. Pope and she fought back. Based on my experience, I'm guessing that she put up too hard a fight, he panicked, beat her up, took her phone and tried to escape."

The second officer handed Fitz Olivia's phone.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Grant, why did you feel the need to give her armed guards?"

"Where is her attacker?" Fitz asked.

"Unfortunately, he didn't make it through surgery. He won't be able to face justice for his actions."

"Olivia's injuries? How bad are they? Do you know?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

Fitz nodded and turned his attention away from the officers. He unlocked her phone and saw a few missed calls on her newly cracked phone screen, his missed call was one of them.

Sonia returned 15 minutes later with food for Lily. She attempted to take Lily and feed her but Fitz stopped her.

"Taste it and tell me if it's okay," Fitz said to Sonia.

"What?"

"Taste it."

Sonia looked at him awkwardly and took the plastic spoon and scooped a spoonful of pureed vegetable and swallowed it.

When Fitz saw that she swallowed and was okay, he took the food and spoon and began feeding Lily.

It took Sonia a moment to realize why he'd asked her to taste it but when she did, she was insulted but said nothing.

Having Lily in his lap was the only thing that was keeping him calm and as he began feeding Lily, he saw a doctor and nurse heading towards him.

"Mr. Grant," the doctor said, "I'm doctor David and this is Olivia's attending nurse; Pam, I just want to get straight to the point, Ms. Pope is stable, when I say stable, I mean that currently, there is no immediate risk of loss of life, she's resting and I can take you to see her now so we can speak further about her injuries."

"Thank you Jesus," Sonia blurted out in praise.

Fitz dropped the spoon in the small cup in Sonia's hand and stood up, clutching Lily closely. He followed the doctor and nurse down the hall to a private recovery suite.

The doctor dropped a file in the holder at the door and then opened the door.

Fitz walked to Olivia by the bed. She had breathing tube pushing air into her nose, her right eye was fine while the left was swollen shut and purple underneath.

Her left cheek had a large dark purple bruise on it, covering a quarter portion of her face. The bridge of her nose was a slight purple and bruised and the side of her lip was swollen and as well with stitches holding together a cut. Most of her neck was covered in dark purple marks. He couldn't see anything else because the blanket covered up to her shoulders.

"Her trachea is bruised from strangulation so she may have temporary loss of voice and soreness. She had a very severe concussion which means that she will be very tired in the upcoming days but luckily swelling in the brain is very minimal and so there was no need to perform any kind of surgery. There was severe internal bleeding in her abdomen, we had to perform emergency corrective surgery to stop the bleeding, she has a bruised sternum and 5 fractured ribs along with several contusions running up and down her body. We're waiting for her to wake up so we can see the full extent of the effects of her concussion but so far that is the extent of her injuries. Do you have any questions Mr. Grant?"

"How long will she be here?"

"I'd say up to 5 days, her injuries at the moment are non life threatening, assuming there are no further complications she can heal in the comfort of her home. I think the most difficult aspect of recovery she will have to face is the pain, she will be in a lot of pain, though her injuries look gruesome, her life is not at risk, I think she's a lucky girl, it could've been alot worse."

Fitz nodded and turned back to Olivia.

"Mr. Grant," the doctor said, "do you know if Olivia has a history of substance abuse?"

"What?" Fitz asked, completely caught off guard by the question.

"No, of course not, she gets drunk off of a glass of wine, she doesn't do drugs and she's been breastfeeding for the past almost 9 months."

The doctor nodded, "okay, just asking, we'll reach out to you further and we'll be periodically checking on Ms. Pope."

"What do you mean okay? You don't just bring that up randomly and then say okay, why are you asking?"

"I think we can discuss this further when Ms. Pope wakes up."

"What? No, why did you bring it up, why did you ask?" Fitz insisted.

The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Mr. Grant, I can't discuss this any further until Ms. Pope wakes up."

"Did that son of a bitch inject her with something?"

"Mr. Grant, we really should discuss this once Ms. Pope wakes up."

Fitz shook his head in frustration, "fine, get out."

The doctor and nurse took that as their explicit que to leave and so they left and closed the door behind them.

He walked closer to Olivia's hospital bed and stood still, staring, he could hardly recognise her because her face was so bruised, she seemed so different and what did the doctor mean, why was he asking the question? He needed her to wake up so he could know.

Lily stretched to Olivia but Fitz held her close.

There was a knock on the door, Fitz turned around and through the screen he could see Sonia's silhouette.

He walked to the door and opened it.

"Can I see her?"

Fitz stepped aside and allowed her in. She walked over to Olivia's bed and gasped.

"Jesus christ, you poor, sweet girl."

Fitz watched as Sonia placed her hand on Olivia's hair and closed her eyes and began whispering a prayer.

Somehow it made him feel worse.

"Sonia, it's after 6, you should go home."

Sonia turned to him.

"Are you sure you don't need help? I can go and pick up some of Lily's things, some diapers and food."

Fitz nodded, "have on of those useless guards out there take you."

After Sonia left, Fitz walked over to Olivia and stared at her face. Lily stretched for her again.

"No, Lily, not yet."

He leaned her over and let her give Olivia a wet, drool filled kiss on the cheek and then he kissed her lightly on her cheek as well.

Her hair seemed different, her skin seemed different, her smell seemed different but he tried not to focus of that.

"Get as much rest as you need and then wake up, okay baby."

Fitz pulled up a chair beside her bed and sat with Lily. He gave her his phone to keep her busy and after sitting for a half hour, his phone rang. It was Lucky.

Fitz debated for a moment, whether or not to answer and decided against answering, he sent the call to voicemail and handed his phone back to Lily.

Lucky called a few more times but not before Fitz switched his phone to silent.

An hour later, Sonia returned with diapers, wipes, food and a blanket and carseat for Lily.

"Thank you Sonia."

"You need me to taste the food to make sure I'm not poisoning her?" Sonia remarked.

"No, you're off the clock, someone else will do it."

"You can't live your life like this Mr. Grant."

"Like what?" Fitz quipped.

"I don't know, you can't be so angry all the time, try letting god into your life."

Fitz rolled his eyes, "did god prevent this from happening?"

"No, but it could've been worse, she's alive, be thankful that she is, Lily still has her mom and you still have your fiancée. I don't expect you to listen to me, but still, I just needed to say it. Maybe now you'll learn to be more gentle towards her."

She gave him a pat on the shoulder and ran her hands across Lily's hair. Fitz thought about correcting her assumption that he abused Olivia but he didn't have time to change her mind.

"I'll be back tomorrow."

She grabbed her purse and jacket from the couch in the room and walked out. Fitz didn't move from his spot on the chair as he reflected on what Sonia said.

A short while later, after he'd fed Lily again, she fell asleep.

He wrapped her in a blanket and laid her in her carseat and then he heard a knock on the door and walked to open it.

"You son of a bitch," Lucky cursed as he stepped in the room. "Why did I have to find out Olivia was hurt from the news?"

Fitz stepped out past Lucky and motioned for Stuart who was standing across from the door to come inside and then Fitz stepped back in the room.

The moment Stuart walked in Fitz's fist connected with his jaw in a hard loud crunch and fell to the floor.

"Jesus christ Fitz!" Lucky half-yelled from where he stood by Olivia's bed.

Stuart seemed unconscious for a moment but he was only dazed, his eyes fluttered open, he flexed his jaw and reached into his mouth and took out a loose tooth as blood dripped from his mouth.

Lucky walked over quickly and closed the door behind Fitz.

Fitz walked over to Stuart and stomped the foot on his neck.

"You're supposed to be the head of her security so tell me again stuart, how did this happen?"

"Fitz, I don't think this is the best way-" Lucky interjected.

Fitz turned around to Lucky, livid, "do you see her? Do you see what they fucking did to her?"

Fitz turned back to Stuart.

"What were you doing Stuart, while Olivia was getting assaulted in a bathroom, were you twiddling your thumbs, staring into fucking space? What?"

He eased up his foot so Stuart could speak.

"I was guarding the entrance," he choked out.

"Entrance of the cafe but not the entrance of the bathroom, which is where you should have been to prevent this from fucking happening."

Fitz pressed harder against his throat.

"I pay millions for security to avoid shit like this! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!"

Stuart didn't answer, he couldn't, Fitz was stomping too hard against his throat.

"You see Stuart, the only reasonable conclusion I came up with is that you think I'm a punk."

"Fitz, come on," Lucky said, trying to get him to calm down, "you're at a hospital and I saw a lot of cops, I don't want you to get yourself in any trouble."

"I don't care," Fitz kneeled down and pressed his knee against Stuart's throat. "You think I won't drive to Thatcher elementary and pull your wife Sarah out of her class in room 313 and put a fucking bullet in her head or maybe I'll walk down the hall to room 330 and grab Tyler from class."

Stuart's eyes opened wide in fear and shock.

"I will do anything to anyone to protect my family, no matter how cruel, not matter how vile. Don't ever forget that."

"Fitz! Let him go man," Lucky tried to convince him from behind but he could tell Fitz wasn't listening so the first thought that popped into his head was to wake Lily. he was certain Fitz wouldn't kill a man with Lily awake and cooing in the room.

Fitz pressed harder down on Stuart's neck, restraining his hands as Stuart tried to get free and spit froth from his mouth.

Lucky quickly ran over to Lily's carseat and picked her up.

"Hey girl, wake up, look at your daddy."

Fitz heard Lucky speaking and turned around and jumped off of Stuart.

"Are you crazy, don't wake her, she's had a rough day, she needs to sleep."

Fitz took Lily from Lucky and rocked her, even though she hadn't yet woken. It was then that what had happened moments ago came back to him.

"Why did he black out like that?" He thought to himself.

He turned to Stuart, who was still on ground, heaving.

"Get the fuck out." Fitz said. "By the way, that Benz you bought last week from the checks I send you, sell it, return it, because every penny I've given you, you need it give back, you have one week."

Stuart heaved in deep breath and climbed up to his feet and opened the door and stumbled out.

"Fitz, what the hell was that?" You can't just kick the shit outta people whenever you feel like it- what if you hadn't stopped and killed that man. Do you really think when your in jail, they'd be safe from whatever happened today?"

"I'm making you acting ceo of my company."

"What?"

Fitz walked to Olivia's bed and stood over her. He couldn't listen to the speech he was sure Lucky was about to give him on temper so he decided to change the subject.

"Until I get back."

"Where are you going?" Lucky asked.

"I just need time to be with my family, make sure they're safe, today while Olivia was being assaulted and my daughter was in the middle of a shoot out, I was sitting in an executive meeting talking about defense contracts." Fitz ended with a sigh. "She invited me to come but I didn't. If I'd been there, this would've never happened….look at what they did to her face."

Lucky walked closer to the bed so he could get a good look at Olivia.

"I'm sure she'll look fine again, the swelling will go down."

Fitz turned his head to look at him, "what? I don't care about how she looks. I'm talking about the pain she must be feeling."

"Oh.. I'm sorry..I'm sure the doctors have her on good medication."

Fitz nodded, though he never turned his eyes away from Olivia.

* * *

The next morning, Fitz hadn't closed his eyes for a minute. After sitting with Olivia for a few hours, he spent the rest of the night and early morning on the phone; plotting, making arrangements and giving orders since he couldn't leave to do it himself.

By 6am, he'd had a new team of guards, ex-military, much more brutal and harcore, men who wouldn't obey Olivia if she asked them to give her space.

By 7am, Lily was wide awake, cooing and fussing for milk.

He fed her, changed her wet diaper and cleaned her up and then by he was finished, Sonia had arrived.

"Good morning, Mr. Grant, Lily." Sonia said as Fitz let her in the door.

He immediately smelled food and then realized that he hadn't eaten since breakfast, the day earlier.

"Hey Sonia."

She walked over to Olivia's bed.

"She still hasn't woken?" she asked.

"No, the nurses have been in and out all night. They said she needs rest."

"I brought you some breakfast...jamaican style."

She handed him a paper bag and took Lily from him in the same breath.

"Eat," she commanded.

"I'm not that hungry, I'm fine."

"Eat," she said again, "unless you left the hospital last night to get food, which I know you didn't, then you are hungry."

She took Lily's hand and kissed it.

"Hey little mama, how your night, were you a good girl?" Sonia asked Lily. she looked at Fitz, "Eat!"

Fitz looked into the bag and took out the packaged food and opened it. It looked strange, he'd never much eaten ethnic food.

"What is this?"

"I could tell you but you wouldn't know, just eat," Sonia took the bag and took out both spoons and used one to scoop a bit of the food from the plate and ate it.

"I didn't poison you, I had some so you can eat as well."

She walked over to the bin and threw the plastic spoon in the trash.

Fitz shrugged and walked to the seat beside Olivia and slowly took out a scoop and ate it.

It was good.

He took another spoon full of food and it tasted even better than the first time. Then he ate a piece of some sort of sweet fried dough, it was good.

Fitz ate it all and then threw out the empty plate and sat on the chair by her bed.

"I see new guards outside," Sonia said. "They look scary."

"I tried going to guards that could blend in, that didn't work so now I don't care so much anymore."

The nurse knocked on the door and walked in.

"Good morning everyone," she said pleasantly.

Fitz had seen her twice already and everytime she greeted him the same way.

She walked over to Olivia's bed and looked down at her, observing. She pressed her hand against Olivia's forehead.

"Is everything alright?" Fitz asked.

"Yes...I…"

The nurse leaned down and gently tried to wake Olivia.

"Olivia, it's your nurse, I need you to wake up so we can see how you're doing.."

She nudged her again, trying to wake her for another minute. Fitz could see that the nurse was getting nervous.

"I'm sorry, I need to get a doctor."

"Why?" Fitz said nervously.

"I think she might have slipped into a coma."

The nurse walked out quickly as she began paging Olivia's attending doctor.

Fitz walked over to Olivia and took both her hands from under the blanket.

"Livie, come on baby, I need you to wake up, just wake up to let me know your okay."

He ran his hands across her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Just let me know your okay and then you can rest."

He kissed her hand and pressed it against his cheek.

"Come on, Livie," he whispered.

Moments passed and nothing. It was only when he heard a small hoarse cough that his heart stopped. It was so quiet, he could have missed it if the room was so quiet.

"Liv," he said with a saddest smile just as the doctor and nurses walked in the room.

"Ms. Pope, you're awake," the doctor said.

"What's going on _?_ " she asked, coughing louder and harsher. She had to hold her ribs because the pain was so bad. "Where am I?"

She spoke in an american accent, that confused Fitz and Sonia.

"Olivia," Fitz said, caressing her shoulders to stop her from coughing.

The coughing wouldn't stop and then her mouth felt wet, blood, she was coughing blood.

The doctor and nurse were now by her side, after realizing the coughing was only getting worse.

"Olivia look at me," the doctor said quickly as she flashed his light into her eyes.

She felt foggy. She could barely see through one eye while the other felt fine. Her face felt as if she'd been hit by a brick and with every breath, she felt an excruciating stabbing sensation in her ribs.

"Doctor-" Fitz said, unsure of what to do.

Without a word, the nurse ran out of the room and the doctor pulled out a vomit bag from the table and held it by her mouth.

"You need to regurgitate it. Come on Olivia, get it out," the doctor coached. She was being supported by the doctor against the side of the hospital bed.

She coughed and coughed until she gagged up a clot of dark red-almost black blood and then the doctor helped her lean back against the pillow.

She took a deep, hoarse breath that stabbed in the ribs and spoke.

"Who's Olivia and who are all of you?" she said, looking to Fitz. He was so handsome she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Fitz looked to the doctor, confused.

The doctor held her face up to him gently, "you're name is Olivia Pope, you're in the hospital. Do you know why your in here?"

"Yeah...ummm...some guy jumped me in the alley behind my halfway house?" she said hoarsely. "I guess he banged me up pretty bad, I can't remember anything after I fell. What day is it?"

"It's wednesday Olivia," the doctor replied.

"My name is not Olivia."

"If your name is not Olivia, then what is your name?"

"Erin Pope?" she said, clearing her throat.

"How old are you Erin?" the doctor looked down at the chart in his hands to see if she could answer other questions correctly.

"27."

"What is your date of birth?"

"Christmas day."

"What is your mother's name?"

"I don't know."

"What's your father's name?"

"I don't have a father."

"What does that mean? You're father's dead?" the doctor asked.

"Hopefully."

"Olivia-" the doctor began.

"-my name is not Olivia, it's Erin."

"Okay Erin, how are you feeling? How's the pain?"

"It's nothing I'm not used to, I spent 4 years in prison, I can handle a little beating."

"What are you talking about Olivia?" Fitz asked confused. Did she really hurt her head that bad?

"Erin, the nurse will give you a higher dose of pain medication, I'll be right back."

The doctor looked at Fitz and signalled for him to follow him to the hallway, which Fitz did.

"What's going on?" Fitz asked.

"I've never seen that before, a patient remembering a completely different identity or…"

"...or what?"

"Or this could be after effects of her apparent drug use."

"She doesn't voluntarily use drugs, if the man who attacked her injected her with something, then that's a different story, what do you know?"

"We found track marks on her skin."

"Old or new?"

"Old."

Fitz turned around and walked into the hospital room straight to the hospital bed and pulled the sheet back from her body and opened her elbow to see the small dots in her arm where she'd injected drugs into her vein.

"Hey," she said hoarsely trying to pull her arm back, "I've been clean for a while now, I haven't done drugs since I've been out, my test are clean."

Fitz looked at the small and random tattoos over her arms, he was completely and totally beside himself in shock.

 _She isn't Olivia and if Olivia wasn't the one laying in front of him, then where was she?_

 _A/N - sorry it took so long, I've been crazy busy. Hopefully there aren't too many errors, I did a quick proof read._


	38. Chapter 38

Beverly Hills Hospital, Los Angeles, California.

The second Fitz saw the track marks and tattoos on her arm and no engagement ring on her finger, he pulled out his cell phone and checked Olivia's tracker. It was offline. How was it offline? How did they even know she had one?

He turned to whoever was laying in front of him, who looked exactly like Olivia but wasn't. It was a cruel joke, to have someone who look exactly like the love of his life in front of him, to see her reflection, but to not know where she was.

"Who are you?"

She cleared her throat softly before she spoke.

"Erin Pope." Every time she swallowed, it hurt her throat.

Fitz turned to the doctor.

"How is it, that you performed surgery and transfused blood on her without knowing she wasn't Olivia Pope?"

"When we took identification off of her, she had ID as Olivia Pope. Given that based on their pictures, I would assume they are identical twins, they have the same blood type, there was no way for us to know."

"Somewhere in between her getting attacked and being brought here, she was taken, and if I had to guess, I'd say she was taken here, you need to go to hospital security and the police outside and let them know a patient is fucking missing." Fitz took slow deep breaths to keep calm. "You need to do that right now."

The doctor nodded and walked out quickly to notify to police.

Fitz turned to Sonia who'd been in silent shock for the past few moments. Lily fumbled with her pacifier with precious ignorance, she had no clue what was going on. He had questions for Sonia but after he he was finished with 'Erin', who he was now facing.

"What do you know?" Fitz asked.

"I don't know anything, I told you, I was attacked in-in…" she cleared her throat, "in the alley behind my halfway house."

He paced to the other side of the suite.

"Sonia, I'll take Lily, step outside for a moment, do not leave."

Sonia brought Lily over to him and then left the room.

Fitz walked over to her slowly, he reminded himself that she was Olivia's sister and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"You're lying," he said calmly then he opened her cellphone and showed her the picture he'd taken of Olivia and Lily on christmas morning. It was his wallpaper.

"That's our daughter, that's Olivia, she's gone and I don't know where she is and I've already lost a day, sitting here, thinking you were her. I don't have the time or the patience for lies and the last thing you want to do is to stand in my way while my Olivia is missing."

Erin stared at the picture, at the woman who looked exactly like her. Tears slowly built in her eyes and trickled down.

"That's Olivia?" she asked softly.

"Yes, that's Olivia and she's missing, so I need to know what you know."

She wiped her eyes.

"A month ago, I was walking down the street after I left work. I live in a shelter and I work at the rec center, since I left prison. It was dark one evening when I was leaving work and as I was walking, this car pulled up beside me and some men ran out and grabbed me and threw me in. They took me to some guy, a russian guy, I think I was in another country because I was on a plane for hours but I don't know what country. When he saw me, I remember him saying, 'it will work," and then he left and they took me back here. They kept me in a room for a couple weeks, they wouldn't let me leave, and then a few days ago, they sent in this lady to clean me up...I guess… she put hair extensions in, gave me new clothes, I thought they were gonna sell me into some trafficking ring or something but instead, a couple days later, a guy came in and beat me up, I remember being in a car after...and then I woke up here."

"How is it that you don't know you had a twin? How is it that I couldn't find you, when I looked into it."

"I grew up in New York with my dad, I still lived there until they took me, I never met my mom, he told me she died giving birth to me and he never told me about a sister, he told me I was an only child, I didn't know. I've pretty much been homeless since I ran away when I was 16."

Erin reached out her hand to touch Lily and Lily reached out to her but Fitz pulled away.

"Why did you lie?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"I thought that maybe….I don't know…this had something with my dad. I didn't know what was happening and I just wanted to protect myself." she looked up at him, "can I see another picture of her...of Olivia? I hope she's okay….I can't believe I...I.. have a twin sister-"

"Your dad? Eli?" Fitz asked, ignoring her request, meanwhile he tried piecing everything together in his mind.

"You know him-"

"-I killed him."

Fitz stepped back and walked across the room and took Lily's diaper bag and walked out, leaving Erin speechless. He couldn't look at her anymore, not until he had his Olivia back.

Once he stepped out of the room, he stopped in front of Sonia.

"Did you see when they put Olivia in the ambulance?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I went in with her, I know it was her because I was holding her hand and she had her ring on. Does that woman have Olivia's ring?"

"No, she doesn't." he replied.

"And when you got out of the ambulance, what happened?"

"They took her to the back emergency entrance, we went through the other side to the triage center."

"Where did the guards go? With her or with you?"

"The emt workers wouldn't let them, they said we had to go through the triage entrance and then once we were inside, Stuart and two others went to find her, two of them stayed with me and Lily."

It was the paramedics, Fitz thought, it had to have been. They took her through the back entrance just to take her away.

He nodded as he began to piece together what happened. How did Igor find Erin when they couldn't, not that they were looking.

He wondered if Olivia knew.

Fitz turned around and looked up and down the hall. He saw the doctor and police running around so he knew they now knew Olivia was gone. He looked at the guards, he still had Olivia's old guards as well as new guards, the old ones were as good as dead, he'd had them work all through the night and he was going let to them stand there until they passed out. Stuart wasn't going to live to see next week, Fitz was sure of that but all of that had to wait until he had Olivia back in his arms. He could already smell her hair and her skin, she always had the sexiest rose scented perfume lingering on her skin, a smell he would never forget.

He was already out of time, because Igor had her. The only solace he had, the only thing that gave him hope was the fact that he had Igor's family as well.

* * *

Nenets Autonomous Okrug, Russia.

Olivia opened her eyes wide and tried to move her head but couldn't. She blinked slowly until her vision became clear enough to see.

All she could feel was pain but she couldn't move. Pain in her stomach, her ribs, her chest and her face but she couldn't move anything, not even her fingers, just her eyes. She scanned her surrounding with her eyes, unable to move her face or neck. She was in a room, she could tell, but not a hospital room, a bedroom.

She remembered being attacked in the bathroom. She remembered fighting as hard as she could and then fading. She remembered being so afraid for Lily and what would happen to her after he was done with her. She remember laying on the ground, unable to move, fading in and out of consciousness but somehow hearing gunshots. She remembered hearing the ambulance when she was conscious and then fading again. She remembered hearing Lily screaming, in pain or terror, her poor baby, her eyes filled with tears at the thought of Lily hurt.

She looked down with only her eyes, she was tucked into white sheets. While her hands laid on top of the sheets. She saw a drip of fluids strapped to her veins and then she looked across the room and saw Igor standing against the wall, staring at her.

His face was deformed….one ear was missing, so was one eye, half of his other ear was cut off, he had a knife wound that ran across his face, slicing across his nose. His scar seemed new, only a few months old.

"You're finally up, you've been in and out of sleep for days," he said in his thick russian accent she could never forget.

She still tried to speak, but her mouth wouldn't move, to ask where her daughter was but no sound came out. Her voice was gone, she felt the words on the tip of her tongue but couldn't form them.

"You can't talk, which is good because once you open your mouth, only lies come out."

She tried again but still no sound

"Your daughter's dead. She got shot at cafe, died in hospital.."

Time stopped. 'He's lying', she thought to herself, 'he's lying, he's lying, he's lying. Don't listen. He's lying.' She closed her eyes, which was hard to do because the muscles on her face were so stiff, and felt stinging tears. 'He's lying. Please be lying,' she said to herself again.

Based on her non reaction, Igor surmised that Olivia didn't believe him, which he'd expected.

He leaned up from the wall and limped over to her by the bed, supported by his cane.

"She's dead," he screamed as he stood beside her on the bed and looked down at her. "I killed your baby, you don't believe me, I'll bring her body and show you, right after I kill that animal you call a man and then I'll give you both their bodies."

Her eyes stung, she didn't hear anything after he said, 'I'll bring her body and show you,'.

Tears ran from the corners of her eyes, they burned.

Lily was dead, she was still trying not to believe...choosing not to believe it but she heard the gunshots, she heard Lily screaming..her baby….that's she'd labored for almost a day to give birth to...her blue eyes and soft hidden dimples….he was lying. She was choosing not believe it, she couldn't believe it. Her heart would burst from grief.

His face was hard but it was just because his face couldn't move. She stopped crying, he was lying to her just to hurt her, there was no need to cry because he was lying.

Igor stared down at her.

She turned her eyes away from him and heard him chuckle softly.

Olivia swallowed hard down her sore throat. With every breath, she felt a stabbing pain in her rib but all she could think about was Lily.

She looked at her iv drip with several different fluids attached and then looked down at her arm, the needles were tied very tightly to her arm, she couldn't remove them in her condition, and it was then that she wondered what they'd been pumping into her body that made her for all intents and purposes; paralyzed.

Igor saw her looking at the drip.

"You're muscles are paralyzed...temporarily, this chemical does that."

He pointed to another chemical, "this one is potassium chloride, to stop the heart."

When Olivia heard the words, it almost seemed like relief, if Lily was dead, she couldn't live but Lily wasn't dead, she reminded herself, he was lying of course.

"That was what I was going to do to you. I planned it perfectly," he chuckled, "I wanted you to feel everything at once, I wanted to mutilate your face...the way he did mine….I wanted you to feel that pain and not be able to move a muscle to stop it, I wanted to watch your heart stopping in your chest. I wanted to watch you suffocate. I was so close, after months, everything I tried he caught, every bomb, every sniper, every man I send to states didn't make it to his hotel room - and trust me...there were many but I was patient…. I almost gave up….until he did this to my face and then I knew I had to get you," he moved closer to her, "all it took was one guard, out of place, for me to get you, after months and months of trying. He saw every move and countered it, I was sure he wouldn't see this coming," he leaned up, "a twin, I found a twin, it was perfect."

Olivia didn't respond or really register a word he'd said. Lily was all that was on her mind.

He pulled a pocket knife from his pocket and flipped it open.

"I was going to kill you, but not before I shoved this knife so far up your cunt that you tasted the blade and then when I'm done, I'm going to send your body back to him."

He stared at her, angrily, as if he were going to stab her and then he closed the knife and stood up and for the first time, he seemed defeated.

"But he has my family."

"I'd assume he try to take them...eventually...and I thought I was prepared for it, I split them up, gave them armed guards, and still, he took them and 26 of my best men are dead and he has my family, all because of you."

Olivia closed her eyes and breathed a deep, painful sigh of relief. "Fitz," she whispered to herself.

Igor saw the relief in her eyes and it enraged him. He turned towards her and flipped open his knife, Olivia saw the blade….and then there was a knock on the door.

Igor huffed and turned to the door, uttering something in russian and then a man entered with a phone and handed it to Igor and uttered something in russian, that Olivia understood to mean; 'it's him.'

* * *

Redwood Forest, California.

It had been two days since Fitz left the hospital, three days since she was attacked and in that time, he'd made some hard decisions. He had to send Lily away with Lucky, he couldn't bring her with him and he couldn't leave her in L.A. so his only option was to send her away with the only person he could say he trust, though he didn't trust Lucky unconditionally, Lucky gave him no reason to doubt his loyalty so far.

He took them himself to his island off the coast of Brazil, a small island, a safe island that he'd made solely for the purpose of protection. He built a safe house on island, safe from bombs and bulletproof, no one could get in, unless he let them in.

It pain him to have to trust anyone with his daughter, even though it was Lucky but he had no choice. He'd played out every scenario and that was his best option.

Now, he was standing in the middle of a shack in the woods staring at Igor's family that had been sitting in the corner, gagged and bound.

"Is my family hurt," Igor said through the phone.

"I don't know, it depends on whether or not Olivia is hurt….and the last time I checked, she was attached in a cafe bathroom so…"

"So that was before I knew you had my family, I haven't touched her since."

"That's not good enough. Where she is? I want to talk to her."

"She can't talk," Igor said.

Fitz closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he felt tears but you couldn't tell by his voice. "That's fine, maybe I'll give your wife the same treatment that I did your face, she's sitting right in front of me, beside your son, he could get it too."

"I still have Olivia, don't forget, she's still in my care."

"And whatever you to do her, I'll do 10 times worse to your mother and your sister and your wife and your son, I have more than enough people to choose from. Give her the phone."

* * *

Olivia watched Igor take the phone from his man and walk outside the room and close the door behind him.

Once she heard the snap of the door bolt and then just a few moments later, Igor was back with a phone, he pressed the speaker button.

"She can hear you," Igor said.

"Olivia?" Fitz said.

She didn't respond.

"She can't speak," Igor said.

"Why the fuck not?"

Igor took the phone off speaker and put it back by his ear.

"She's paralyzed...temporarily. I gave her a drug, I will keep giving her until I get my wife back."

"She's paralyzed temporarily? Do you want your wife to be paralyzed permanently?"

"You keep talking as if she's still not in front of me, I can do whatever I want with her."

"You keep talking as if I don't have you entire family in front of me and a loaded gun in my hand, don't fucking play with me."

Igor walked over to Olivia drip and pulled the needle from the back, stopping the flow of chemicals to her vein.

"I will return you call when she can talk, but I will need to talk to my family first."

"You'll talk to your family when I talk to mine."

"Okay then, we need to meet, I bring her and you bring my family."

"I'm not making any plans until I speak with her, until I know that she's actually alive, I've been uncharacteristically generous in not harming your family until now, I haven't been extended the same courtesy, based on what Olivia says when I talk to her, that will change, so you better feed her, have a doctor look over her and then let me talk to her."

Fitz hung up and took a deep breath.

Olivia watched Igor walk out and moments later he came back with a man.

Fitz wouldn't be negotiating with Igor like that if he'd killed Lily, she knew that with all her heart and so she found peace in that fact.

The man walked over to her and pulled back the sheet she's was tucked into.

"I am doctor," he said in a thick Eastern European accent. He wasn't dressed like a doctor and Olivia knew he wasn't.

Igor walked out and shut the door behind him.

When he pulled it back, Olivia realized that she's been naked.

"We need to change sheets," the man said, "you've urinated yourself."

She would've felt embarrassed if she didn't have so much on her mind, she couldn't feel so there was no way to control her bladder or even know when it happened but if she had to guess it had to be when Igor told her Lily died.

The man inspected her naked body. She still had no feeling all over her body.

"You are very lucky, inside bleeding not bad, it stop, very lucky girl."

After he finished looking her over, he walked out of the room and returned a few minutes later with two other men. She watched in confusion as the doctor gave them a signal and both men walked over to her, one too her by the hands and the other took her by the feet and lifted her in the air.

The pain radiated all over her body as they carried her to the bathroom and dropped her in the tub then turned the faucet on.

Ice cold water filled the tub. She was still unable to move but now that she was naked and sitting slightly upright, she could see all the black and blue bruises up and down her legs.

She sat in the tub, shivering for just a few moment until the water filled the tub and covered her body and then it wasn't so bad, the cold water was actually helping.

The man came back and turned off the faucet and then left again.

She laid in the tub for almost 20 minutes when the doctor walked in, followed by the two men from earlier and once again, they pulled her out, this time, the doctor helped her dress in a large t shirt and her bloodied pair of pants from when she was attacked.

They laid her back in a clean bed with new linens and then the doctor hook her up to another drip but she could tell they changed the fluids because after a few minutes of the drip, she began to feel relief from the pain. The man spoon fed her water and soup to drink, enough to kill the hunger that had died in her after three days of not eating.

After an hour, she was beginning to be able to move, first just her lips, face and then neck and as the hours passed she could move her legs and arms, by the end, when she tried to say Lily's name, she could hear herself.

"Lily," she whispered, "Lily, Lily, Lily, I can't wait to see you." She was beginning to cry again when Igor walked in, with a phone once again.

He handed her it to her and this time, she could actually reach and take it from him.

She held the phone at her ear and took a deep breath.

"Livie?"

The second she heard his soft, baritone voice she began bawling uncontrollably. So much so that Igor grabbed the phone and covered the mic.

"That mad man has my family," he mouthed angrily. "Stop crying now! Shut up!"

She tried her best to hold back the tears and then Igor gave her back the phone.

"Olivia," Fitz said softly.

She drew in a deep breath and began crying again.

"Liv," he said calmly, "when you cry like this, it makes me feel that things are worse than I think they are and it's gonna cause me to do something crazy and I don't want to do that so please stop crying."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"I-is L-LIly o-o-okay?"

"Lily's safe. How are you, have you been fed? Have you seen a doctor?"

"Y-yes."

"How's the pain?"

"N-not s-so bad."

The was a pause over the line.

"Livie, baby, I'm gonna get you outta there okay."

She nodded, still crying.

"Okay baby?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes, "Okay."

Igor stretched for the phone and Olivia handed it to him.

"Now that you've spoken to her, I want to speak to my family."

Igor turned and walked out, leaving Olivia alone in the room.

She felt better, she'd gotten all the grief out of her system and hearing Fitz voice and knowing her daughter was safe, worked better than any medicine they could give her.

* * *

After making plans with Igor to meet in a day to exchange their hostages, Fitz began making plans of his own, plans that didn't include giving Igor's family back to him, he couldn't let him have it that easy, he couldn't take Olivia and then a simple exchange would fix everything.

He tried not to think about the sound of Olivia crying hysterically, it would drive him crazy.

His cell rang, break his train of thought.

"Did you get it?" He answered.

"Yes! She's in Nenets Autonomous Okrug, Russia, in the hills, I'm not sure who's house he's staying at but that's where he is and that's where she is. Finally got her tracking beacon back on, once we narrowed the location from the call….it's steady and should be send coordinate to you phone."

Fitz moved his phone from his ear and checked the tracking beacons app, he was getting the same coordinates.

"I got it."

Fitz hung up.

"Keep them here, make sure your giving them water and food three times a day."

He said to the five men that were there, they nodded but didn't respond.

Fitz left with the three other mercenaries he'd gathered, he had 7 more waiting on call and now that he knew where Olivia was, that's exactly where he planned on going.

* * *

Nenets Autonomous Okrug, Russia.

It was the next evening. The pain killers had put Olivia to sleep and it was only when the door flew open and Igor and four other men stormed in that she jumped out of bed.

Igor grabbed her and leaned her over and tore her shirt from her neck. One of the men took a scanner and ran it across her back.

Her ribs were on fire.

"It's on, it's picking up a signal," the man said.

"FUCK!" Igor screamed, "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" He was out of breath as he screamed. "He's coming for her!"

Igor grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off the bed. Olivia screamed as he grabbed her throat. "If that mad man comes anywhere me, kill her," Igor said angrily with obvious fear.

"I need more men." Igor barked.

"How many?" one man asked.

"As much as you can get me."

The man ran out. Igor looked down at Olivia, "you're coming with me." He yanked her by the hair and pulled her from the room and brought her down the the basement of the compound.

He waited and waited, trying his best to prepare for Fitz while they tried to turn off her tracker once again. If he could turn off the tracker then he take her and run but it made no sense running until it was off and this time around, they couldn't turned it off and after almost half hour of trying, he became desperate.

Olivia sat on the ground in the basement. It seemed more like an underground parking lot without cars and it was freezing cold but luckily she'd found herself by the heater in the wall.

Se had been alone, with three guards for almost a an hour when Igor came wobbling back with his cane, this time, he also had a knife.

When Olivia saw the knife, she back herself against the wall.

"Hold her down, on her belly."

Immediately, the men grabbed Olivia and held down down against the cold floor, on her belly, kneeling in her back with her face pressed against the ground.

Igor kneeled down and took the tip of the knife and dug into her back, searching with the tip for her tracking chip in the portion of her neck where he knew it would be.

Olivia screamed at the top of her lungs as he searched through her flesh with the tip of his knife, not at all gently. It seemed to go on forever until she felt him pluck something from her back, it felt as if he was tearing her flesh out and then when he was done, he stood with a small chip in his bloodied hands.

She felt warm blood running down her neck and back and when the men got off her, she didn't move from where she laid on the ground.

"Get car ready now," Igor said to two other men who Olivia hadn't noticed were standing behind him, "we go now."

Before they could move, another armed man ran in.

"It's too late."

"Here? Now? How he clear Russian air space?"

The man shook his head, unsure of the answer.

Igor looked back to Olivia who was still laying on the ground. He stood for the briefest of seconds, he wanted to avoid a stand down with Fitz at all costs, he still had post traumatic stress disorder from the last time Fitz attacked him and cut his ears off and stabbed him in the eye and broke his leg. He was afraid.

"Leave her," Igor said.

"What?" One man said, "what about your family?"

"I'll get them back other way, not now, now, we leave."

"So kill her," the man suggested.

"If I kill her I don't get my family back."

"You will never get you family back if you give her back, let's take her."

"Fuck!" Igor screamed, "let me think for one second."

He stood for a few seconds.

"No, leave her, let's go, if we take her, he follow us."

Igor limped towards the door as fast as he could only to see Fitz, standing in full black in the doorway.

Without hesitation, Fitz grabbed Igor and spun him around, putting him in a one arm choke hold and then fire off 5 of the quickest rounds, aiming for the head, with his other hand.

The guards fell but he missed one guard, who he hadn't seen standing in the shadow. As the man reached for his gun, Fitz shot him.

Olivia slowly sat up from the ground, holding her rib cage, that was when she saw Fitz.

He saw her too and pulled his knife from his holster and pressed it roughly against Igor's throat.

"No, no-" Igor screamed before he felt the sharp edge of a blade slicing into his throat.

Fitz cut deep through his throat to the bone. Blood sprayed from his neck like a broken fire hydrant and then he dropped him to the floor and quickly ran over to Olivia.

"Livie," he called as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her wholeheartedly, forgetting for a moment that she might have been in pain.

Once he remembered, he broke the kiss and hugged her and then took off the extra bulletproof vest he'd worn and along with his jacket and slipped both over her shoulders. It was too cold outside for her to go out in just a t shirt.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm gonna get you out of here, just hold on tight."

He noticed the fresh blood, "why are you bleeding?"

"H-He took the the tracker out."

"Fuck." He cursed as he scooped her up honeymoon style.

"Ooww," she whimpered.

"I know, I'm sorry," Fitz said again as he quickly carried her through the complex. Olivia held unto his neck as tight as she could.

As he carried her, she could hear a barrage of bullets all around her, some close and some far away. Fitz spoke in his earpiece, yelling out instructions and calling for backup but it all sounded like far away chatter to her. She was too dazed.

Bullet sounds became more frequent and sounded closer, but she had no energy to ask what was going on.

She could tell they'd moved far from the compound when she looked up and saw tree leaves overhead. She felt like they were going on some sort of mountain. Fitz was moving quick, running maybe, she couldn't tell.

She heard boots following her, she wasn't sure if they were friend or foe and then she heard bullets again, this time, it was so close she heard it whistling through the trees.

"Fitz?" She whispered, "W-what's happening?"

He stopped but didn't answer her question.

"Take her, there's too many of them," Fitz said to the guard standing because him.

After a second, she felt different hands holding her.

"Fitz," she called out.

"Livie I have to hold them off, it's too many, they'll catch up."

"What? No-"

Fitz looked to the guards and then in the dark of night, Fitz caught movement in his peripheral and without thinking he jumped in front of Olivia and then he heard the shot and felt hot metal in his arm. The man didn't seem to be aiming for Olivia, but if he didn't get in front of her, she wouldn't been shot.

"Go now, leave, leave now!" Fitz yelled.

The guard ran with her as quickly as he could, with Olivia struggling to get free from his arms.

"No...FITZ…..what's happening….where is Fitz? What's going on?...LET ME GO!"

"Shhh," the guard whispered. "We can't be heard."

"No, you can't leave him."

After running for a few more minutes, they reached the top of the hill and there was a small aircraft waiting, even though that craft seemed small, when they man opened the side door and sat her inside, it seemed big enough for about 15 people.

The man strapped her in the seat.

"Wait...no….he have to wait for Fitz," she said anxiously.

"No, he said if this happens that we should take you and go."

"I'm not leaving until he gets here."

"I don't take orders from you."

"I'm not leaving him," she said adding more depth to voice and finding strength out of thin air, "I'm

Not leaving. You will wait."

She heard the ruffling of leaves and saw a man running from the direction of the forest. It wasn't Fitz, she could tell by his silhouette.

"Let's go now," he said as he reached the plane.

"No, we're not leaving Fitz."

"They have him, he's not coming, let's go."

He hopped in the plane as the other guard ran to the cockpit.

"He's coming, he'll be fine….just wait."

"There are 20 if them and 1 of him, he's not coming!"

He shut the door, though Olivia had grabbed his hands and pulled him to stop him, too weak to make a difference, he ignored her and locked the latch while the other guard readied the plane for lift off.

"No….please don't leave him," she begged.

"He said if anything happened to take you and go, that's what we're doing."

The aircraft hovered in the air.

A few thoughts crashed around her brain all at once, the foremost thought was the fact that Fitz was wearing a vest so if they shot him, it was either his head or his legs or arms, she prayed it was his arm. She couldn't leave him because he wouldn't leave her then she thought about Lily, she didn't want to leave her daughter an orphan, so young that she wouldn't remember either of her parents. That's what would happen if she went for him by herself. She needed reinforcements and there was only one place she could think of finding it.

A/N - I'm so sorry it took so long. I hope there aren't too many typos from the speed writing and editing. As always let them know your thoughts!


	39. Chapter 39

Somewhere over northern Russia.

It had been minutes since they had been in the air. As Olivia sat in the aircraft with her back against the cushioned leather seat, sobbing and trying to absorb everything that had just taken place, she realized she'd been feeling something poking her in the pocket of the jacket Fitz gave her. She reached inside and pulled out a cellphone.

She almost dropped it in elation as she opened the screen.

It required an 8- character password.

"What was it?" She asked herself.

"L-I-L-Y R-O-S-E," she typed into the keypad.

It didn't work.

She tried the day-month birth dates for both her and Lily. It worked.

"Thank god."

She knew there was a reason Fitz would leave his phone in his jacket and give it to her. The first place she went was into his contacts. Akio, she thought maybe she would have to go to California and search through their security safe to find info to contact the deltas but if it was in the phone, it would save her a lot of time. It would save Fitz a lot of time.

She scrolled through all the contacts under "A" in the list. She didn't see Akio's name, nor did she see Anton, Abby or anyone else she could recall from the deltas.

"No," she mumbled to herself.

"What is she doing?" One guard asked the other.

"I don't know." The other guard asked.

She noticed something else though, Diablo, she remembered that was Huck's code name. She pressed it immediately and pulled up his info.

Who should she call? Who wouldn't hang up on her instantly?

She scrolled down further.

"Crimson."

That was Abby, she was going to stay far from Abby, she couldn't handle the drama, not now.

She looked for Akio's code name. He'd always seemed indifferent to her and he loved Fitz, he could look past his hate for her and get everyone together to help Fitz. He was their leader after all.

"Ronin."

That was his code name and she found his number under the contact.

She took a breath and called the number.

What time was it in Antarctica, she didn't calculate, it didn't matter, she couldn't wait.

As she sat waiting for the line to pick up, she felt a wave a nausea take her, maybe it was the blood loss or hunger or pain from her medicine wearing off, she didn't know.

She swayed slightly and then held unto the seat beside her.

The line picked up but no one said a word.

"Akio?" she said softly, clearing her dry throat.

"Olivia?" Akio recognized the voice, "why are you calling me?" he said, though it sounded somewhat expectantly.

"Fitz...I need-he needs your help?"

"What happened to Fitz?"

"He," she coughed, "he came for me….and...and..umm...he got," she coughed again, "he was shot...um…umm…."

"What are you saying, speak clearly," Akio said.

"Um.."

She felt her grip loosen around the phone and everything became fuzzy and then it was all black.

* * *

Sudranian Ice desert, Antarctica.

Akio took a breath and then looked around at the deltas all working out in the gym.

"Team 1, come over."

They all looked over to him in the middle of their various activities, stopped and then made their way over to him.

"What's going on?"

"Suit up, were going out." He turned to Huck. "I need you to go to tech and get them to track this call, it's still live, I haven't hung up."

Huck took the phone and quickly walked off.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked.

"We're going to see our favorite person in the world?"

"Who?" Abby asked.

"Who do you think?"

"I don't know," Abby responded, "that's why I'm asking."

"Your favorite person," Akio said.

"Olivia? That fucking bitch?" Abby asked.

"She says that Fitz is in trouble, he needs our help. Something's going on, she could barely form a sentence."

"What kind of trouble?" Anton asked.

"That's what we have to find out," Akio said, "you all have 30 minutes, get to it."

"Okay, first of all, are we actually helping her? You trust her?" Abby asked.

"No, but if Fitz is really hurt then we're helping him, if he's not and this is some scheme from her then we'll deal with that too but I don't see her doing that while Fitz is alive so the only reasonable conclusion I can make is that he really does need our help," Akio responded.

"What if he is hurt, what if she did all of this and now she's dragging us into it again, you remember what happened last time. You remember how bad things got."

"We all remember, no one trusts her...except Fitz-"

"And gods knows what's happened to him, probably because of her."

Akio sighed, "look, we'll figure out what's really going on, right now we have half hour to prepare so we'll try to get as much info as possible before we leave."

Abby shook her head furiously, "fine but if this bitch is lying-"

"-like I said, we'll deal with that." Akio responded.

* * *

Delta Base, Antarctica.

Olivia woke in a hospital bed. Everything was coming back to her as she blinked away the fog she saw Akio standing by her bed, Abby was across the room on the couch and Huck and Anton were both talking as they worked on a laptop.

"You're up," Akio said.

"What happened?" She said hoarsely.

"You fell unconscious on the plane according to your guards."

"Whe-"

"-Where are you? You're in Germany, we intercepted the plane, we took you to the hospital, it has to be about 10 hours since we last spoke."

She sat up and felt a brace around her rib cage and a bandage at the back of her neck where Igor took out her tracker. She began pulling the IV drops from her arm.

"10 hours, we've wasted too much time already. We have to get Fitz-"

"We? We're not a team, we-as in me and team 1 will get Fitz but first we need you to answer some questions."

Olivia stopped and looked around the room.

"Where is my phone and where are my guards?"

Akio handed her the phone.

"This is how we found you." He said. "And as for your guards, they've been dealt with."

She took the phone and eased herself off the hospital bed slowly and stood.

"Why were you taken by Igor?" Akio asked.

She held her stomach and looked up to Akio, with every breath, she felt a stab in her chest.

"How do you know that?"

"What do you think we've been doing for the past 10 hours? He's still in Russia, by all indications, we just don't know if he's dead or alive."

"He's alive."

"How do you know that?" Abby asked, speaking for the first time since Olivia woke up.

"I know." Was all Olivia said.

"How do we know this isn't one of your schemes… for all we know he could be dead in a ditch like Scott while you stand here, pretending to be sorry and clueless."

Olivia took a deep breath, she didn't have time to argue with Abby while Fitz was still out there."

"He's my daughter's father-"

"The daughter you had just because you knew if you weren't pregnant Fitz would've kill your ass, that daughter?"

Olivia turned to Akio and then back to Abby.

"I hurt your feelings? Is that it? I pretended to be your friend and then I betrayed you." Olivia mocked. "Boo-hoo. People get betrayed everyday, I never cared what you thought of me, not now, not then. The only thing I care about right now is getting Fitz back to me safely and you're either going to help me or not and if you're not then stop wasting my time because as we're here fighting, he's out there and we don't know if he's alive or dead or being tortured, we need to go."

Her words stung. Abby swallowed the bitter lump down her throat and tried to respond but no words came out.

"Fine but just so you know Fitz comes back with us, when we bring him back, you'll convince him that that's what's best, he'll listen to you," Akio said.

Olivia had hoped they wouldn't ask that.

"He has a daughter, she needs her father-"

"Her father will be dead without our help, you can choose, he'll rejoin us, where he can visit and come back as often as he pleases or he can stay in Russia….he'll die and she'll never see him again, nor will you." Akio let his words hang in the air. "Choose."

Olivia shook her head exhaustively, it really wasn't a choice. "If it were you that needed help, Fitz would've helped you without asking for anything in return."

"Choose Olivia, he can stay in Russia or he can come back with us."

She had no choice and so she nodded slowly, she would tell them anything to get him back. "I'm coming with you."

"You're not, look at you, you can barely stand," Akio said.

She stiffened her posture.

"Nothing would stop Fitz from helping me, what kind of person am I if I'm not willing to do the same."

"The exact kind of person you know you are," Abby said, "an evil, selfish, bitch. Don't pretend to be different."

Abby walked out before Olivia could respond.

"Sit tight," Akio said, "we'll get him back."

He turned and walked out the door and then stopped, with Huck right behind him.

"If I were you Olivia, I'd keep tight to my word." he stared at her for a second, long enough for her to feel the heat of his stare and then he walked out, leaving the ominous threat in the room with her.

"Do you think she'll keep her word?" Huck asked, once they were outside.

"She's not stupid Huck, that's the only thing I admire about her, self preservation is coded in her blood."

Huck nodded in agreement. "I just don't want everything we've done to be for nothing."

"It won't," Akio whispered as he leaned closer to Huck, "we did what we had to do, he was wasting his life away, he needs to be here, he belongs here, we all agreed to this…"

"Yes," Huck nodded, "100%. I don't have any doubts, I just don't want her to mess it up, he only listens to her."

"If she doesn't then we'll just have to try again, there are no shortage of people who want her dead, we'll get behind another one of them and this time, she won't make it and then he would have no choice but to come back his family."

"He's unpredictable, you know that-"

"That's why we tried this way first."

Huck nodded. The tightly kept secret between Huck, Akio and Anton was coming to fruition. They'd tried convincing him themselves, when they had showed up to his house so many months ago, it was after they'd let Igor onto Olivia, since that didn't work, they had to try something else.

"Good." Akio stepped back, "let's go get him, I bet that asshole is probably freezing."

* * *

Olivia stood by herself in the room after they left. It made sense now. Fitz was okay, she was sure enough. They seemed to calm, almost smug, as if they'd won, not all but some. Huck pretended to type on his laptop and failed at trying to seem worried, Akio couldn't hide his glee. There was no way Igor could have dragged such a multi pronged assault against them, he had helped. If they wanted Fitz back so badly, she was sure he was okay.

"Please, be okay," she whispered to herself, just for reassurance.

She leaned against the bed, just to give herself some support, she felt just a numb as she did uncomfortable.

She flicked the phone open. It wasn't Fitz's usual phone, it almost seemed like a burner phone but it couldn't have been if Akio used it to track her or maybe they didn't track her, maybe they knew where she was all along. Then she realized that she wasn't in Germany, she had to be at the base.

She looked through the phone, she wondered where Lily was, Fitz said she was safe but where exactly was safe and who was with her. She was so young and she'd been away from her for days now, almost a week….

Lucky was he only person she could think of, that Fitz would trust with Lily.

She couldn't find him under 'L' or 'b' for his birth name Bonifacio. Under 'K' she found 'ky' she called the number and hoped that was him.

"Fitz, you took forever to call, is Olivia okay?" Lucky said.

"Lucky," Olivia said, "it's Olivia, is Lily with you, is she okay? Where are you?"

"Liv, you're okay? Where's Fitz?"

"He's…" she wasn't sure what to respond, "he's going to be okay, Where's my baby?"

"She's sleeping...she ate and then fell asleep for the night, she's okay but she's been crying alot and being fussy, she misses you guys, I'm sure. We're in Brazil."

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "she's sad?"

"No, no, not really...I...forget I said that, she's fine for most of the day, just fussy sometimes..but um..how are you?"

"I..just want to see her, I miss her."

"She's sleeping...I can wake her up?'

"No, no, don't wake her," Olivia said. She took a deep breath, "what happened?"

"I mean after the attack, we saw what they did to your twin sister..by the way..I didn't even know you had a twin-"

"I don't have a twin. What are you talking about?"

"Yes, you do, she looks exactly like you, it's like a mirror."

"Lucky…" Olivia said confused.

"Yeah, her name is Erin, you didn't know."

"-no..I.." she sighed in frustration, "...just please call me when Lily wakes up, I want to speak to her and send me a picture if you can. I don't know if this phone can receive pictures but try please."

"Okay, I'll call as soon as she wakes up….when are you guys coming back?"

"I don't know...soon...as soon as we can."

"Okay."

"Thank you lucky, for everything."

"No problem."

Olivia hung up. She leaned back against the pillow slightly. Feeling shitty, knowing that Lily was being affected by her parents absence.

* * *

Beverly Hills hospital, Los Angeles.

Erin had been at Beverly hills hospital for almost a week. She felt better everyday and now it was time for her to be discharged from the hospital. She didn't have anywhere to go. She lived in New York, at a shelter that probably had moved her things from her bed by now, seeing as she hadn't been back in over a month. She had only $20 to her name when she was picked up in New York, that $20 had long been lost.

Fitz hadn't come back in days. Neither did the other lady named Sonia. The only people who stuck around were 2 men outside who alternated shifts, they always watched her and she wondered why but now even they were nowhere to be found.

The nurse brought her out to the front of the hospital in a wheelchair, in the clothes she'd been dropped her off in, clothes that she'd remembered they changed her into before she was attacked.

She stood slowly out of wheelchair with the help of the nurse.

"Would you like for me to wait with you until you're picked up by your friend?"

"Nah, I'm good..but thank you though."

"Are you sure?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks."

Erin walked slowly towards the bench that stood a several feet from the entrance of the hospital. The nurse followed behind her, she'd been a nurse long enough to know warning signs when she saw them.

"Do you have somewhere to go, if not we have representatives from a local shelter that can help you."

Erin smiled, "no, I'm not homeless, I told you, I have someone coming to pick me up, I already told y'all, I'm good."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure you're alright once you leave. That's our job here and like we said earlier, we have options for patients who have nowhere to go."

"Like I told you earlier when we discussed my discharge, I'm fine, I'm fully capable of taking care of myself."

The nurse nodded with a kind smile and turned with the wheelchair back to the hospital.

Erin sighed, she had nowhere to go, she couldn't afford to buy a plane ticket back to New York and even if she could there was nothing in New York for her, except for some old clothes at the shelter that she was sure they'd gotten rid of by now.

"What are you gonna do Erin?" she said to herself.

She'd been sitting for almost an hour, because it was too uncomfortable to move and even more so because she didn't know where to go.

She had been going on hour two sitting outside when the nurse came back.

"Miss...um..are you sure I can't do anything-"

A black suv pulled up in front of the bench where Erin sat. The man who hopped out of the driver's seat, she remembered he had been one of the guards watching her.

"Ms. Pope, sorry I'm late we were just preparing your suite."

The nurse smiled, "I can see you're in good hands, I'll leave you alone now."

She turned and left.

Erin slowly eased herself up from the bench.

"What suite?"

"Mr. Grant secured stay for you at the Beverly Hills Hotel for the time being."

"Why?" Erin asked.

"I don't ask questions, I just do what I'm told."

Erin walked slowly to the van. The guard helped her inside and drove her to the Beverly Hills Hotel.

* * *

Akio and the team had been in the air for almost 4 hours and now they were in Russian airspace, in stealth mode as to be undetectable by radars.

"Two minutes out," the co-pilot announced.

"Everyone knows our plan, we're gonna be in and out, let's make this as clean as possible," Akio said to the group of 10 delta solidiers.

He looked to Anton and Huck, all three privy to the truth that could never get out, while everyone else was clueless.

90 seconds later, they were all up and preparing to disembark the plane in a rush.

They dropped in the middle of the cold forest in northern Russia and raced through the forest as swift as foxes.

* * *

Northern Russia.

Fitz sat on the cold metal chair in the basement where Olivia once was. He would take her place any day, he didn't regret that.

He'd been sitting there for more than half of a day. If he were any colder, he'd be in hypothermic shock. He felt weak but not so weak he couldn't fight if he needed to, he'd been sitting still for hours, saving his energy for when he needed it and he knew he would need it when it was time to escape. They'd tied his hands to the back of the chair but he'd freed his hands from the rope for some time now, and sat with his hands behind his back just incase they were watching him. The fact that no one came down to him for all those hours, meant to him that they were watching him on video.

"Why?" was the question he kept asking.

Why did they tie him to a chair and leave him in the basement, why would they risk him escaping. There was no torture, no threats, to beating, all things he would've done if he held someone like himself captive.

He'd killed about 6 of them as they came down on him in the woods and even then, they didn't seem to want to hurt him. It was the most unusual thing and he was confused and intrigued although he didn't want to count his chickens as yet, it had still only been just over 12 hours. He couldn't escape, he couldn't even leave from the chair until they came for him, he'd planned his escape...he just needed their help to set it in motion.

He had nothing but time, to wait, to plan and to reflect on the two people he loved most; Lily and Olivia. He remember when he first saw her, walking beside Big gerry, he was jealous even then, even though he didn't know her. He was instantly attracted, the feeling felt as real as the bullet that tore through the flesh of his left arm.

He chuckled to himself in the middle of the cold dark basement.

His life was so different. He had a baby and a fiance, he was at home now, working at the office, his office, and coming home every night to eat diner with his family, put his daughter to bed and make love to his woman. It felt like enough. He was satisfied. The bloodlust from all the years of fighting and killing would rear its ugly head every so often but everytime he thought about choosing between his old life and the new, he'd pick the latter.

As more hours passed he was beginning to feel the effects off all the blood loss from his arm but he'd been in more dire situation before. This was nothing.

He tried not to worry about Olivia. She was smart, she was a survivor, she would be alright.

Everything had become deadly quiet, he realized. Earlier he'd heard them moving around in the complex, now it was radio silent. Something was wrong.

He was done waiting. He stood up from the chair and flexed his numb arm.

There was still the dead bodies off all the men he shot, and Igor, who's throat he'd sliced open.

He searched Igor's pockets, and was surprised when the first thing he came across was Olivia's engagement ring. As he pulled the ring from her pocket, he heard machine guns blazing upstairs.

* * *

When they stormed the compound, it was with minimal effort that they massacred the dozen soldiers left. That wasn't what Akio had promised them, he promised them they'd make it out alive but that was too big a risk for him.

After they'd finished with the men, they made their way down to the basement, based on what the men told him, that's where they knew Fitz would be.

"He's down here," Akio said.

Fitz had his back against the wall near the entrance, ready to fight but then he recognised Akio voice and stepped out from his position just in time to meet them

"What in the ass…" Fitz said.

Akio patted his head, "You okay buddy?"

"Don't fucking son me." Fitz said, swatting Akio's hand away, "what the fuck are you doing here?"

Akio chuckled, "even when we come to your rescue, you can still be an asshole."

"Where's Olivia?" Fitz asked.

"At the base, she's fine." Akio responded. He motioned to everyone. "We have to get out of here." He turned to Fitz, "your okay man? You're arm?"

"They fucking shot me, it fine...let's go."

Once they were outside.

"Oh fuck it's cold," he mumbled again. He'd given his jacket to Olivia and only had on a long sleeve shirt, they'd removed his bullet proof vest.

When they got to the jet, two of the doctor's they'd had onboard rushed over to treat him.

They wrapped a blanket around him. He might have been in worse condition if there wasn't a heater 15 feet away from him in the basement, it didn't keep him warm, not really, but it prevented him from freezing.

The jet lifted off into the air.

After a few minutes, as the doctors sewing up the wound, Fitz felt stable enough to speak and function he sat up as they treated him.

"How do you feel?" Akio asked.

"Fine." Fitz responded as he flexed his arm. It was painful but that was in his because he refused to take any painkillers. The wound itself wasn't detrimental, the bullet tore straight through so it was more of a flesh wound, albeit a painful one.

"What happened?" Anton asked. "How did they get you?"

Fitz shrugged and then chuckled humorlessly, "I'd managed to kill half dozen before the sons of bitches knocked me out in the woods, I'm actually surprised they didn't do more damage, they just left me in the basement."

"You're ex-military, they knew that, they probably thought you were more valuable alive."

"I doubt that…"

"This is why you need to come back, this would've never happen if you were still with us." Huck said.

"Really? Because if I remember correctly we've all had our time in the barrel when were were captured or lost or tortured….it's an occupational hazard, calm down."

Akio chuckled, "true but still at least you would've had proper back up."

Fitz didn't respond.

* * *

It was hours later when Olivia heard her phone ping and looked down at the screen and saw lucky calling her. She answered immediately.

"Lucky, she's awake?"

"Yep, and cranky, maybe you can calm her down."

She waited as Lucky placed the phone on speaker.

"Hi Lily," Olivia said happily, "it's mama."

Olivia didn't hear a reply.

"Lucky what is she doing?" She asked.

"She's smiling and drooling."

Olivia smiled, "Lily, mummy misses you so much, I'm going to see you as soon as I can."

Still Olivia heard nothing.

"Is she still smiling?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah and she also trying to chew the phone...one sec."

Lucky took the phone from Lily and Olivia immediately heard fussing.

"Lily?" Olivia called.

"Mmmm…" Lily cooed.

It sounded as if she was attempting to say mama, to complain on Lucky and it made Olivia smile.

"Lucky give her the phone."

Lucky gave Lily the phone and she calm down instantly.

"Owww," Lucky choked out.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"She just smacked the shit outta me with the phone."

Olivia chuckled softly. "I love you my Lily flower, I'll see you soon."

Lucky took the phone from Lily, who was smiling again.

"Is she smiling?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, drooling and smiling," Lucky said with a chuckle.

"I can't thank you enough for taking care of her until we get back, you don't understand how grateful we are."

"Ehh," Lucky said with a shrug, "Fitz has done a lot for me, it's not problem and she is my goddaughter, I just want you both to get back soon and safe."

"We will," Olivia responded.

Lucky hung up.

She felt exponentially better, hearing Lily and knowing she was smiling. All she needed now was to know that Fitz was back to her, in one piece.

It had been almost 8 hours since they were gone. She couldn't sleep so all she could think about was Lily and Fitz and everything that had taken place in the last week including the fact that not one but two people have referenced her so called 'twin'. She didn't know she had a twin, and even though Lucky mentioned it, she still had a hard time believing that or even fathoming it. She thought about the fact that all the work she'd done in the past several months preparing for her first fashion week had gone down the drain. She'd looked at her appearance when she walked to the bathroom in her room and she seen worse on herself but that didn't mean it wasn't bad, her bruised cheek and neck weren't things she was proud to show off.

Missing a fashion show seemed superficial and stupid compared to everything that was going on but it still made her sad, she'd waited so long and just weeks away, she saw her dreams dashed and divided into a thousand pieces like shattered glass.

There was a knock on the door and then a doctor entered.

About an hour after Akio left, the first time a doctor came to check on her, she realized that it wasn't a normal doctor but a delta doctor, she'd remembered their very specific uniform which was a black lab coat instead of white. She'd surmise instantly that she wasn't in Germany, like Akio had said but she was in the delta base and while that raised concerns, she could only focus on so many things at a time so she decided to push that worry to the back of her mind.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"Well," was all Olivia answered.

"Pain is under control?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just checking in, remember to buzz if there's any issues."

Olivia nodded, "thank you."

He left moments later, leaving Olivia alone again.

She took a deep breath, "come on Fitz, where are you?" She said to herself. If he was hurt or dead, they would've let her know. Right? Their planes were fast, they should've been back by now. After knowing what they'd done, why did she still trust them to bring him back in one piece? Because she had no choice.

She was still trying to figure out a way to get out of her promise to Akio. She couldn't let them take him but she worried that if she broke her promise, they might reliate and if they were willing to go as far as they had, next time would be worse.

* * *

Fitz stepped down the ramp leading from the jet. He didn't look around, to get nostalgic, he remained focused on finding Olivia.

"What room?"

"220 in the medbay," Akio responded.

"Don't even turn that jet off, I'm just gonna go grab her, I've got to get back to my kid."

Akio nodded and instructed the mechanics.

Fitz walked quickly towards them medbay, down hall 'B' where he knew her room was the first door down. He remembered the place like his own name.

He opened the door and saw Olivia sitting up on the bed, supported by her pillows. Now that she was in good light, he could see the bruises all over her.

He stepped in and closed the door behind him and watched as her eyes lit up and she smiled even though it looked like she'd been crying moments earlier.

"Fitz!"

He smiled and walked over to her bed. Olivia pulled the sheet from her legs and attempted to get up so quickly that she forgot about her fractured ribs and as soon as she lean up she left the pain in her torso and winced as she held onto her ribs.

"Hey, hey, take it easy baby. Careful."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tight, only to feel Fitz pull her up slowly from the bed and hug her gently against his chest.

"I'm so happy you're alright, I was so worried," she mumbled, as she saw his bandaged arm.

Fitz noticed her looking at his arm. "It's nothing, a flesh wound. I'm fine, I promise."

"You always say that…" she responded, as she inhaled his scent. Her body felt whole again, her heart felt whole. That was her burden. Loving him so much that she felt incomplete when he was gone. How could she let them take him from her. That wasn't fair.

They held each other in silence for a few moments, breathing insync once again. Minutes went by and neither moved until

Fitz lifted her face by the chin and leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and attempted to ease back but Olivia pulled him in.

"I missed you so much," she mumbled in between kisses, "I can't wait to sit on your face." She said as she squeezed his cheeks gently and pressed her forehead against his. She was so nurturing, so loving, and he resented the fact that she was almost taken from him but it only made him more grateful.

Fitz laughed and shook his head after a moment of deep thought. "How are you feeling?" he said as he stared down at her, looking her directly in her brown eyes.

"I'm okay, I'm just glad your'e safe, Lily's safe," she said as she blushed and then her eyes filled with tears again, "how are you?"

Fitz smiled, "I love you."

Olivia chuckled and felt pain in her rib, "I love you too but you didn't answer."

"I'm fine."

He kiss her against her wild curly hair and then stepped back so he could see her, all of her and inspect her injuries.

"Umm…" Olivia began as a smile crept across her lips again, "I called Lucky and he put Lily on the phone, she was chewing it- the phone- and Lucky took it from her and she started to cry and so I told him to give her back and guess what she did?"

Fitz smiled, "What? She smacked the shit out of him with it, didn't she?"

Olivia nodded amusingly, "she did." Her smile shifted from amusing to sad as if she was going to cry again.

"I know," he said sadly as he caressed her cheek. Her bruises had faded to a range of colors, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be, we're both alive, we get to go to back to our daughter…." she began crying again.

"Livie-"

She wiped her eyes, "no, it's not sad tears, not really….it's just...we almost lost so much."

"I know, you don't think I know," he said softly, wiping tears from her cheeks.

She shook her head, "we have to get out of here, I miss my baby."

There was a knock on the door almost instantly.

"What?" Fitz asked, annoyed.

Akio walked in.

"We have the jet ready but take your time."

Olivia got the surreptitous message and realized he'd been listening to their conversation and was waiting for her to tell Fitz to stay.

"Thanks for that totally unnecessary update Ak, can you give us a sec," Fitz said

Akio nodded and left.

Fitz turned back to Olivia.

"How do you feel? Physically?"

"I'm okay."

Fitz gently helped her to sit on the bed.

"What hurts?" he asked.

"Just my ribs, but everything else feels fine."

Fitz looked down at her bare hands and remembered he had her engagement ring so he reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

Olivia smiled, "you got it back?"

"Yep."

He slipped the ring on her finger again.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, "after you rescued me?"

"I'll tell you all about it...we have a lot to talk about."

"I know."

"No...you don't, you have a twin."

"Lucky told me, I don't kno-"

"No, that's your twin Olivia, she's like your mirror reflection, that's why it took so long for me find you, because I thought she was you. It wasn't until she woke up and she had a different accent and she had tattoos and track marks that I realized."

Olivia was quiet for a moment, it wasn't possible.

"How is that possible?"

"Eli kept her and your mom kept you, that was the agreement, I'm guessing. She didn't know about you either, she didn't even know Eli was dead, it was a lot going on, once we get away and we have Lily back, we can talk about all of this."

Olivia nodded, feeling overwhelmed. "Where is she now?"

"I put her up at the Beverly Hills Hotel, she was beaten pretty badly."

"Um...what was she like?"

Fitz shrugged, "I didn't speak to her long enough to really know, she seemed like she had a pretty hard go at it though, I think she said something like she had been in jail or just came out of jail, she was living at the homeless shelter when Igor kidnapped her. She actually thought it was Eli that had done it, so I'm guessing you and her will have a conversation pretty soon about how horrible your father was because apparently he'd been pretty shitty to her too."

Olivia nodded. "It's just a lot to process, Lucky mentioned it and so did Igor but I still didn't believe."

"I know, I think that with everything that's going on, we need to get away, Lily is with Lucky on the island, I was thinking we would stay there for a few weeks, give you time to heal and just get away from everything."

"That sounds good, it's not like I can show my face at fashion week, I've lost too much time and...well...look at me."

"Well, I told your assistants to still go ahead with everything, whatever they didn't know they should just to what they thought you'd want. I know how hard you worked, I know how much you wanted this, I'm sorry all of this happened before your big debut."

"Thanks but I can't go, too much has happened, I just want to hunker down with you and Lily and get away from everything...maybe we can just put the show on later, I don't know."

"Okay, whatever you want."

Fitz stared down at her for a moment, without a word, and Olivia realized it was time to bring up the inevitable.

"Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking…Do you think that maybe it would be for the best if you came back here."

Fitz cocked him head to the side in both confusion and astonishment.

"What?"

"I don't know, I just feel so terrible that when I called them for help, they didn't hesitate to come and help you and I know they wanted you to come back so I-"

"Olivia, who's gonna father my daughter when I live in Antarctica, I thought we agreed on this."

"We do-we did...I just I think I would feel safer, for all three of us if you had the deltas by your side again."

Fitz continued shaking his head.

"What?" Olivia asked. "Tell me what you're thinking?"

"Nothing...I'm just kind of shocked...did Akio put you up to this? Did anyone say anything to you?"

"No, they were actually really nice to me, which was weird because I'm pretty sure they all hate me so it had to be for you."

"-you said you wouldn't feel safe having deltas guard you, since you know they didn't like you."

"With you in charge, do you think anyone would try anything?"

"I don't trust anyone with you, you know that." Fitz sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just...I didn't expect this."

Olivia didn't know what to say but she couldn't tell him what Akio'd done, she didn't trust him to be able to handle news of that kind of betrayal from Akio, with Fitz reaction and the odds of the deltas against him, nothing good would come of it. The deltas would have to win, for now.

"Don't get worked up, we'll talk about it once we get Lily and we're alone, okay."

Fitz nodded. She didn't expect him to look so sad, as if he was dreading it.

"Is your arm okay?"

"It's fine."

"Are you sure? Did you take anything for the pain?"

"You know I don't like painkillers."

"No one likes pain killers but we all take it."

Olivia smiled halfheartedly and tried easing herself off the bed, Fitz helped.

"Where's your clothes?" Fitz asked.

"I didn't really have any," she mumbled. "I'll just wear this," she said looking down at her gown. When she first woke seeing herself in a hospital gown had convinced her that she was in an actual hospital but that was just the deltas messing with her head.

Fitz held her close to his side as he helped her to the door. He had the urge to carry her but that might only hurt her rib even more. Olivia walked beside him slowly in her socks and gown, gripping his waist. When they reached the door, Fitz opened it and helped her out.

Akio, Huck and Anton were standing outside the in the hallway, conversing.

"We're gonna get out of here," Fitz said.

"Fitz, we wanted to talk to you," Akio said.

"You had an entire plane ride for that, didn't you?"

Fitz kept walking.

"Walk and talk," Fitz said.

Akio, Huck and Anton, followed beside them.

"So, you're just gonna leave?" Akio asked.

"Yep."

Fitz stopped walking.

"I'm not stupid, I know you guys put her up to this. What was the deal? You help me and she convince me to come back?"

Olivia looked up to Fitz, happy that he was had surmised that, but sad that it might make him not consider it. She didn't know what the deltas would try if he decided not to come back.

"You are stupid if you don't see that right-fucking-here is the best place for you. She sees that, I see that, everyone sees that. I didn't have to convince her of anything, she's not blind, she sees it." Akio said. "You can protect you family better when you have a fucking fleet at your back, and all of us."

Fitz sighed in frustration and then turned and began walking again.

They all walked in silence until they reached the parked jet.

"Thanks for taking care of her. I'll think about it and even if I do decide to come back, I'm not coming back until she's better so it's still gonna be a few weeks at best."

Akio, Huck and Anton smiled widely.

"That's all we asked, just think about it," Akio said.

* * *

A/n - Finally finished. I'm so sorry it took so long. I've seen all your messages and reviews and enjoyed reading them. I had a few questions of whether or not I'm giving up on the story, trust me, I have no plans of doing that, I'm just super busy with work and also trying to expand my business.

Let me know your thoughts as always.

Lastly, I've been looking into funding to expand my business since I see that it has so much potential. I created a go fund me page a few hours ago. I'm going to link it below so if you can donate, I'd really appreciate the support, If not then I still love you! Any amount is appreciated.

Search: 'Asia Gouldbourne' on gofundme . com

SB- FANFICTION doesn't allow us to post links.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N- Hey guys, I'm finally back. This has been the longest break I've ever taken between chapters, I'm really sorry. First, I want to thank everyone for their generous donations, I honestly didn't expect that much support. Secondly, I'm not abandoning the story, I just don't have as much time to write but I'm still extremely passionate about this story and I hope you guys still are as well. In a few months, I'll have a lot more free time, so just bear with me.

* * *

Fitz helped Olivia into the jet. He rested her against the seat and then sat beside her and laid her head in his lap, adjusting her body so there was as little pressure on her ribcage as possible.

"How's that?" he asked.

"Good," she shifted her body to find a good position, "good."

The door of the jet closed and a few moments later, the jet hovered into the air.

Fitz ran his hand against Olivia's hair as they waited to exit the base. Once they were out of the metal dome, light from the white ice desert filled the jet.

"Olivia?" he called.

"Fitz?" she said softly.

"Are you going to sleep?"

"Um...no," she responded softly. She'd expected him to ask her about the detlas, what he'd said about Akio making her choose.

They had a lot to talk about but if she needed rest, he would let her have it. He had a lot to think about and he didn't want to draw any conclusions until he heard what Olivia had to say.

"Get some rest, I'm sure you're tired, it's not gonna be a long flight."

"How long?" she asked.

"It'll be a couple hours, once we get pass Argentina, we're practically there, it's off the coast of southern Brazil."

She nodded and covered her mouth as she yawned. She felt excited to see Lily and yet she was still exhausted from the events of the past week.

Fitz caressed her gently as he watched her fall asleep within a few minutes.

He was tired as well, after days of barely sleeping for an hour or two, or not sleeping at all, all he wanted now was to sleep, but with Lily and Olivia beside him.

After 15 minutes of a silent flight. Fitz pulled out his cellphone, the one he'd given Olivia and dialed Lucky's number.

He picked up on the second ring.

"Olivia?"

"No."

"Fitz? You're alright?"

"Yep, I'm fine, listen, we're gonna be there in a couple hours, I'll have a jet drop you back to LA, Olivia and I are gonna stay on the island with Lily. Is there food there?"

"Yeah...oh...okay..I guess I'm getting kicked out, I'm glad you're okay though, I was a little worried man, Olivia didn't sound so good."

Fitz smiled as he looked down at her, "I'm fine, she's fine. What's Lily doing?"

"She's chewing on her toys."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few," Fitz said and then hung up.

Olivia seemed to have trouble breathing as she slept but he'd fractured his ribs plenty times so he knew it was normal.

* * *

When the pilot announced that they were minutes out from the island, after almost 2 hours of flying, Fitz nudged her gently to wake her.

"Livie?" he said softly.

She didn't budge.

"Olivia, baby, wake up."

Olivia jumped out of her sleep so fast, forgetting about the fractured ribs until she felt the eruption of pain in her core.

"Owww," she mumbled groggily, "where...where's Lily?" She then realized that they were still in the jet.

"Sorry," Fitz said with a small smile. "We're a few minutes out."

Fitz helped her sit up.

"Were two minutes out commander," the co-pilot announced.

Fitz sighed; they were already calling him commander.

"There's a helipad atop the villa," Fitz said. "You can land there or you can make a soft landing on the waterfront."

"Yes sir."

Fitz stood up and stretched slightly. Olivia attempted to stand but he stopped her.

"Not yet."

A few moments later, Olivia felt the jet descend.

"Sir, we're gonna land on the beach front."

Fitz nodded.

The jet lowered slowly until it landed it's legs in the shallow blue water.

The hatch opened and dropped in the water with a splash. Fitz helped Olivia up from her seat and down the small steps that led into the shore of the beach.

As they disembarked the jet, Lucky opened the glass slide door of the large villa of the beach. He walked across the wooden porch with Lily in his arms.

Lily began screaming excitedly as soon as she glimpsed Olivia and Fitz walked up the beach. Once Olivia stepped into the clear blue water that reached her ankle, she heard distant cooing and looked up.

Lucky was walking towards them with Lily stretching out of his arms.

She smiled and walked to meet them at the beach front, only about 20 feet away.

As soon as she was close enough, Lily jumped from Lucky into Olivia's arms. It hurt her torso but she was so happy that the pain was worth it.

She held Lily tightly, kissing her soft cheeks.

"Lily, it's mama," Olivia said, almost to the point of tears, "I've missed you so much."

Lily scrunched her nose and giggled.

"Yes, that's right," Olivia said with a chuckle, "I love you so much." Olivia wiggled their noses together.

Fitz, was so caught up with watching Olivia and Lily that he forgot about Lucky.

"Lucky, the jet is waiting to take you back to LA."

"Well, hello to you too motherfucker, you're welcome for keeping your kid safe and sound for the past few days."

Fitz smiled, "thanks."

Lucky walked into to give him a hug but Fitz pushed him off playfully.

"I'm...not a hugger."

Lucky chuckled, "damn, well at least I know you're still you, what happened?"

"I'll tell you all about it when we get back to LA."

Lucky turned to Olivia and tried to hug her as well but Fitz stopped him.

"She's not that great right now."

"Liv," Lucky said, "you okay?"

"Yes," Olivia said, still kissing Lily, "I've never been better….isn't that right my wittle english muffin….you are such a little cutie….yesh you are….oh yesh you are."

Fitz smiled as he watched them.

Lucky shrugged, realizing it would be impossible to get their attention. He walked back to villa and took a small suitcase he'd parked at the door and carried it back to the beach. Olivia, Lily and Fitz were still at the same spot, this time, Fitz was kissing Lily on the cheek and caressing her hair.

"I'll see you guys in LA, yeah?"

They didn't hear him.

"Fitz!" Lucky called.

Fitz turned around and smiled.

"Thanks Lucky, I don't know how I'll replay you."

"A Mclaren sounds nice," Lucky said with a smile. "Bye Liv, feel better, bye Lily, I'll see you guys in LA."

"Thank you so much Lucky," Olivia said, beaming.

Lucky nodded and smiled then he made his way to the jet waiting in the water. Fitz watched as he boarded the jet and the door closed behind him.

Once the jet took off, he turned to Olivia.

"Let's get inside," he said, attempting to take Lily form Olivia's arms, he thought it might be hard for her to carry Lily all the way to the house, though it wasn't that far.

"No, it's alright, I've got her…." Olivia smiled at Lily and gave her another sweet kiss on the cheek. It made Fitz smile.

"You're such a beautiful mom."

Olivia blushed and turned her face away and smiled.

Fitz chuckled. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Okay."

Fitz wrapped his arm around her hip and helped her down the sandy beachfront, into the villa. Once they were inside, he helped her to sit on the couch with Lily still perched in her arms. She held her carefully, higher than she usually did so she wasn't resting too much against her ribcage.

"Babababaaa," Lily cooed to herself as she chewed on her fingers.

"Are you hungry?" Fitz asked.

"I'm starving."

Olivia propped her legs up and hoisted Lily up.

"Mama missed you so much," she said to Lily.

"How's the pain?" Fitz asked. "I have alot of stuff here."

"It hurts when I breath mostly."

"Yeah, it's gonna be like that for a couple weeks...wait...I've got some numbing cream that should help, gimme a sec."

Olivia nodded and puckered her lips. Fitz smiled and leaned down and kissed her softly and then ran his hand across Lily's hair.

"I'll be back."

As soon a Fitz stepped away, Lily began rummaging at the collar or her hospital gown, trying to find her breast to feed.

"One sec sweetheart," Olivia said softly.

She tried to reach back and untie her dress but with a quite a few fractured ribs, it was impossible so she tried to sit Lily on the couch beside her, so she could pull her up dress to breast feed her but Lily wouldn't let her go. She began to fuss so Olivia held her in her lap.

"Okay, okay, we'll just wait until dad comes back and he can help me get this dress off, won't we." Olivia chuckled and kissed her. "You are such a sweet girl." Olivia kissed her cheek again.

She giggled loudly as drool fell out of her teething mouth.

Fitz walked into the open living room with a small bag of pills, creams, gels and other medicines. He placed it on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

"She wants milk-"

"I'll get her a bottle-"

"-No, I'm going to breastfeed...can you help me to take this dress off."

"You can't breastfeed."

"I'm going to try, my breast has been leaking alot."

"I know but...it's gonna hurt Olivia, badly."

She shrugged, "it won't be that bad."

"Alright." Fitz said, leaving her to see for herself.

He took a few steps over to the sofa and reached behind Olivia and untied the string holding her dress together. She shifted her body, slowly, so Fitz could help her take her dress off. She had no underwear underneath.

"Why don't you have any underwear," Fitz asked.

"I didn't have any?"

"What do you mean: 'you didn't have any?'."

"Can I explain later?"

"Umm...okay."

Olivia sat Lily on her lap again and watched as she leaned in and began feeding on her breast. The first pull that Lily pulled with her mouth to get milk, burnt like fire in her chest.

"Owwwww." Olivia howled.

Lily jumped back and looked up at Olivia.

"Told you," Fitz said. "Let me get you some underwear." He could see her discolored skin over her fractured ribs and it was bothering him.

When he'd decided to leave to the island, he'd thrown some of her things from her closet into a suitcase, although looking back he wasn't really sure what he packed, underwear had to be somewhere in there.

He walked quickly to their bedroom and opened her suitcase and rummaged through until he found some cotton underwear and brought it back to her in the living room. She was still trying to breastfeed Lily.

"Baby, you don't have to breastfeed her-"

"-I've been gone for a week, she misses me."

He sighed, "okay well I got you some underwear and I'm gonna rub some numbing cream on you, that should soothe it a little."

"Okay."

Fitz fluffed the cushions and helped Olivia to lean back against them and Lily stayed attached to her breast. Fitz slipped on her underwear and then he took some gloves from the medicine bag and slipped them on his hands.

"It's gonna hurt." He said.

Olivia nodded.

Fitz took that as he cue to continue and so he took some of the cream and began to rub it down her torso as gently as he could.

As gentle as he was, it was still painful but she hit her lip and tried to fight the pain until it began to subside from the numbing cream.

Breastfeeding wasn't as painful with most of her chest numb and though the pain was still there, it wasn't as bad.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Yes, a lot."

Fitz chuckled, "okay, you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll be back."

Fitz stood up and walked to the kitchen. Olivia looked down at Lily, who twisted her hair as she breastfed, leaning slightly against the cushion to take some of the pressure off of Olivia's torso.

After a while, she switched Lily to her other breast and a few moments later, Fitz arrived with a fruit plate. He pulled the coffee table forward with one hand and sat on top, in front of Olivia and took a piece of mango and fed it to her.

Olivia chuckled as she ate the mango.

"Lily's being fed and I'm being fed, what about you?"

"You'll feed me….eventually."

Olivia smiled at his sexual innuendo, "tonight?"

"No, in like three weeks, when you've healed a lot more."

"Why?"

"Have you ever had an orgasm with freshly cracked ribs, you only make that mistake once."

She smiled, "let me guess, you tried to do that..by the way my ribs aren't freshly cracked, it's been a week."

Fitz rolled his eyes at her last remark. "Yes, I tried to get my dick sucked two days after fracturing my rib….it didn't work out."

"Don't make me laugh," she said, stifling a chuckle, "it hurts to laugh and I've crack ribs before, I know how to act."

"Do you? 'Cause you're acting like you want to crack them again."

Olivia shrugged as she reached down slightly and caressed Lily's hair.

"You said pain is only temporary."

"Now you choose to listen to me?"

Fitz fed her another piece of mango.

Olivia smiled as she as she chewed.

"Yes."

Lily leaned up from her breasts and smiled.

"Have you had your fill?" Olivia asked with a smile.

Lily leaned over and look curiously into the plate of fruits that Fitz had in his hand, now that she was distracted from feeding.

Fitz chuckled and took a piece of mango and lightly rubbed it against her lips so she could taste it.

Lily grabbed Fitz hand so he couldn't move it as she sucked in the piece of mango.

"Fitz, she can't eat that," Olivia squawked.

"Calm down, some 9 month olds are eating rice and steak, she can lick a slice of mango," Fitz said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Olivia said, chastising herself.

Fitz chuckled and leaned over to Lily. "you like mango, don't you?"

He fed Olivia another piece of mango and then leaned over and kissed her and was surprised when he felt Lily's tiny hands pushing him away.

"Wait. What?" He said with a smile as he turned to Lily.

Olivia chuckled. "She doesn't want anyone kissing her mummy."

Fitz leaned over and kissed Olivia again. Lily pushed his face again.

"Olivia, how old is she, it's ridiculous that she even is smart enough to be upset about this."

"They're growing up fast, what can I say."

Fitz turned back to Lily.

"This is my fiancée, okay, I can kiss her whenever I want," he teased.

Lily smiled, with drool leaking from her gums.

"Yes and pretty soon those breasts are gonna be all mine too. You're 9 months, why are you still breastfeeding, since your so grown, huh?"

Olivia chuckled and watched as Fitz brought his face close to her breasts, as if he was breastfeeding and as soon as Lily realized this, she pushed him off and put her mouth in Olivia's breast and began nursing again.

"Oh my god." Olivia said in amusement.

"She's practically a teenager." Fitz remarked.

"She's adorable…" she turned to Lily, "you're adorable, daddy's just upset you're getting more attention than him."

"Hey…" Fitz joked.

He brought a half of strawberry to her lips and fed her.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he watched her chew.

"Couldn't be better."

"Really? He said in a more serious tone. "Is that really how you feel?"

"Yes. I have you in front of me and I have Lily, what more could I want or hope for, I'm alive and I'm healing, I feel good."

Fitz shrugged but didn't respond.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing, I just….want you to actually be okay….not just say it because you're trying to spare my feelings or something."

"I'm not," she said with a chuckle, "you just don't understand, I'm alright, I really am, all things considered."

"What things?"

"Few days ago I thought Lily was dead, yesterday I thought you were dead, you're both staring at me right now."

Fitz chuckled. "I guess I can see where you're coming from."

He fed her more fruit.

"At least you'll get a chance to rest, heal."

"You haven't changed your mind on sex at all?" She asked as she chewed.

"Nope."

She smiled and opened her mouth for another piece of fruit.

When they'd finished the plate, Fitz stood.

"You need any painkillers?"

"No, I'm alright for now, I can't really feel my torso anymore."

"Yeah, it's really concentrated numbing cream, we use it at the base." He sighed. "I'm gonna start a bath for you, okay?"

"Thank you."

"I'll be back."

Fitz walked to the closest bathroom and wash out the large marble tub before filling it with warm water. He poured bubble soap in the tub and watched the suds rise and then he turned the faucet off.

When he walked back to the living room, Olivia was still sitting in the same spot but playing with Lily, clapping and waving as the giggled together.

"Come in ladies, your bath is ready."

Fitz lifted Lily from Olivia's lap and got some resistance as Lily stretched back to Olivia.

"Lily, mom isn't a 100% right now so she can't hold you as much okay." Fitz tried to explain knowing it would make no difference to a 9 month old baby, especially since Lily was ignoring him.

He leaned down and helped Olivia up from the couch. They walked slowly to the bathroom together, to the tub, where Fitz pulled down her underwear and helped her into the tub.

"This smells great, what is it?" Olivia said as she sat in the warm water.

"I don't know the bottle is over there, I'll check."

He walked to the bathroom vanity and stood Lily on top, he pulled off her onesie and diaper and before he brought her back over, he read the label on the bottle of soap he'd used.

"It's vanilla and patchouli." He said.

He carried lily back over to the tub and sat her in the sea of bubbles.

"Babaaaaa...bababa," she began singing as she splashed the water.

"Why do you have vanilla patchouli bubble bath soap Fitz?"

"I asked Flavia to stock the house up on everything when I got here a few days ago."

"Who's Flavia?"

"She the maid."

"Oh okay."

"She's like 55 Liv, I haven't slept a with her."

"That wouldn't stop you."

"That's true, older women are great in bed but I still didn't have had sex with her."

"Will you have sex with me?"

"Keep trying," Fitz teased.

"I missed you, I thought you were dead, doesn't that get me any sympathy points or better yet sympathy penis?"

"Not yet."

"Feel me up a little tonight then, at least."

Fitz shook his head and laughed. "I'll think about it." He paused and changed the subject. "You want anything else to eat, there plenty of food in the kitchen."

"I'm not really hungry right now but later we could make something."

Fitz sat beside the tub.

"So…are you ready to walk me through what happen, from the attack at the cafe?" He asked, leaning against the tub to get comfortable.

"We have so much to talk about but why don't we wait until Lily's asleep."

Fitz sighed.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"What I want is-"

"Sex, I know but you're not getting it."

"Not sex Fitz, love." She smiled. "All night until the sun comes up."

""Sure, as long as it's in three weeks."

Olivia threw her head back. "Ugghhh, you're such a drag."

Lily splashed the water and giggled.

"You are such a gorgeous girl," Olivia mused, "mommy missed you so much."

Fitz sat back and watched them play. Olivia scooped water with her hand and poured it down Lily's back and then she scooped some bubbles from the bath and placed it on top of her head.

"How's your arm?" Olivia asked, after playing with Lily for a while.

"It's fine."

"Does it hurt?"

"Oliviaaaa," he said with a chuckle, "it's fine."

After their bath, Fitz wrapped Lily into her fluffy little bathrobe with bunny ears and a tail and then he helped Olivia out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel as well. He walked them over to the bedroom, to the california king bed in the middle of the room.

"I'm gonna go shower, okay, I stink."

Olivia nodded with a smile, "okay, we'll be here."

While Fitz showered, she dressed Lily in a t shirt and her diaper and then she slipped on her underwear and Fitz's navy t shirt, which hurt to do so.

By the time Fitz came from the bathroom, it was sunset. She could see outside, the skyline was a golden orange. It was beautiful.

After Fitz got dressed, they went to the kitchen. Fitz walked to the fridge, while Olivia sat at the kitchen island with Lily.

"What do you want?"

"Anything."

Fitz opened the fridge and took out some pre-cook food that Flavia had cooked and stored for him; grilled lobster and brussel sprouts was for dinner. He heated the food in the oven while he made formula for Lily. Olivia sat back and watch.

"You've got this housewife thing downpat, I think, no?"

"All I need is tennis shoes and an apron," he joked.

"You're typecasting."

He closed Lily's bottle and shook up all the ingredients together and then he handed it to Olivia to feed Lily. The oven dinged ready shortly after.

Fitz slid on the oven mitt and took the food from oven and placed it on the counter.

"Dig in." He said to Olivia.

"Can you at least put it on a plate, gosh."

Fitz chuckled and shrugged, as he looked around the kitchen for utensils and plates, which he found and then plated some of the food and placed it in front of Olivia.

"Do you have a lemon for the lobster?"

He looked into the refrigerator and took a whole lemon and cut it in slices it then gave her a few slices.

Olivia finished feeding Lily her bottles before she ate. When Lily finished drinking, she snuggled into Olivia's arm.

Olivia winced slightly.

"Olivia, you shouldn't be holding her."

He walked over to her side of the table.

"She's fine," Olivia defended. "She just misses me."

"I'm talking about you."

"Please, I'm a mom, I can't stop being a mom just because of a few fractured ribs."

Ftz rolled his eyes.

"Let me put her to bed." He offered.

"No, just get her pacifier."

"You are impossible," he said as he walked back to the bedroom to find Lily's pacifier.

When he found it, he brought it back to the kitchen where they were waiting. After he placed Lily's pacifier in her mouth he attempted to take her from Olivia but she fussed and clung to her side.

Fitz backed up, realizing Lily wasn't going to come. He watched Olivia smirk spitefully.

"Whatever." He sat across from her, "at least let me feed you."

He took the fork and fed her a brussel sprout.

"Yum," she said with a smile.

Halfway through dinner, Lily fell asleep. By the time they were done with dinner, the sun had already set and it was dark out with only the moon in the sky. Fitz cleared all the plates from the counter and placed them in the sink.

"Fitz, can I have a painkiller?"

"You wouldn't need a painkiller, if she wasn't on your side."

He walked around and tried to take Lily again but Olivia wouldn't let her go.

"Olivia, seriously? Let me put her down, you don't need to hold her while she sleeps."

"But she's my wittle muffin…"

Fitz shrugged and finally gave up.

"Ibuprofen coming up."

Olivia stood up from the chair slowly with Lily and walked outside to the beach. She sat on of the large beach chair, looking out to the ocean.

After Fitz got her pills and a bottle of water and after seeing she wasn't in the kitchen, he headed outside and found her on the beach.

"Here," he said, handing her two small pills.

She took the pills in her mouth and swallowed it with a gulp of water. Fitz sat beside her on the chair.

"Lay down, relax, I've never seen you this wound up."

"I'm not wound up, I'm just...it's obviously been a crazy week, I'm just coming down from that."

"Let's talk about it," she said as she tried to lift Lily and placed her in between them. Fitz noticed and reached over and lifted Lily from Olivia's arms and laid her in between them on the chair.

Olivia slowly turned her body on her other side to face him and them smiled.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Fitz smiled and leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

She chuckled and caressed his cheek, "again."

Fitz kissed her again, this time, sucking on her bottom lip slightly before he tried to let go but Olivia pulled him in and kissed him deeper, sliding her tongue underneath his and sucking it.

"I'm not having sex with you," he whispered as he broke the kiss.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "fine."

He chuckled. "Okay, so tell me about what happened, after you called me in the bathroom."

"Well….after I called you, I walked to the door and as I opened it, it hit me in forehead….which is how i came by this." She said as she ran her fingers across the scar on her forehead. "And then this man came in on me, he looked European, he had a ponytail, and he attacked me, I tried fighting back but he was choking me so hard that I passed out or at least I think I did. After that everything was in and out, I remember feeling him kicking me in my stomach and then everything went black and then I remember hearing gunshot and then Lily was crying, it was all...hazy and honestly, it was like that for a couple days until I finally woke up for good."

"That's when you called me?"

"Yeah, that's when he let me call you."

"He had me hooked up to a bunch of chemical that made me unable to move and he'd told me Lily was dead and he was ranting about you and the ways he wanted to kill me but couldn't because you had his family."

"Yeah, that was close."

"You're telling me," she agreed with a chuckle. "Anyways, he was really afraid of you, you really did a number on his face."

"Sure did."

"Where is his family?"

"At my cabin, when I get back I'll deal with them."

"Deal with them?"

"Not kill them Olivia," he said, "but I can't keep them there forever."

He paused.

"What about after?"

"After you spoke to him to took me off all the chemicals and the man came in and made me take a bath-"

"-he gave you a bath?"

"No, he just threw me in the bath and left me there. When I woke up I was naked but I don't think they did anything to me, I'm sure Igor would have wanted me to be awake if he assaulted me."

"Oh god please don't let me think about it, I'm gonna get mad all over again and it's not like I can do anything this time, Igor's already dead."

"I know. Enough about me, what about you, when did you find out?"

"Igor texted a picture of you to my phone, probably moments after it happened."

She gasped and covered mouth.

"I'm so sorry."

"Why? It's a good thing he did, he actually told me about it before the guards did which was good."

"Maybe if your guards weren't so afraid of you they'd have told you right away."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't just say that."

"What?"

"Anyways, I ran down as soon as I could, go to the hospital and the first thing I see is Lily, crying like I've never seen her cry before, she was shaking because she was so scared, which was different from anything I've ever experienced, to watch my 9 month old daughter shaking with fear like that and there was nothing I could really do to take that fear away from her, except comfort her."

Olivia smiled down at Lily and kissed her forehead and then wiped her cheek when she felt a tear drop roll down.

"Come on, don't cry." Fitz said softly.

"I'm just so mad at myself for not being more careful, because of my carelessness Lily couldn't been hurt and for what, just because I wanted space from my guards, I was stupid."

"No, no one being watch by bodyguards actually likes the fact that they are being watched by bodyguards, even if you asked them to step back they shouldn't have, while you were being attacked, they were outside, that's unacceptable."

Olivia sighed, "I know."

"Anyways, I would've found you sooner if I didn't spend hours waiting for someone that wasn't you."

"I'm still really confused about that. Are you sure because I still don't see how that's possible."

"Olivia, do you think some imposter who slightly resembles you could have fooled me?"

"No."

"That woman is your identical twin, nothing less would have been able to fool me because I know your face like I know my own name."

"So this is real. I really do have a twin sister." She said mostly to herself.

"Yes. I was shocked too but I'm sure. This doesn't mean anything though. You can either try to get to know her or you can ignore her. It's your decision, I think it's something you should really give some thought to."

"I will." She said after a long pause.

"How do you feel about me going back" Fitz said. "Be honest."

She chuckled sadly. "I love how you say 'be honest' as if you're immediate presumption is that I'm going to lie.

"I know you Olivia, I know it's not on purpose but I know that you will tell me what you think is best even if it's not what you want. So tell me what you want."

Olivia sat for a while, thinking, and then she responded.

"I don't want you to go but come on, do we have a choice?"

"What do you mean do we have a choice? Why don't we have a choice?"

He knew something was going on, between her and the deltas but he didn't want to guess, he wanted her to tell him.

"Because it's would be best if you were there."

"You suggested it. Why would it be best for me to be away from you and Lily?"

"Because...Fitz...you'd have people you could count on. It won't get easier for us."

"Did Akio ask you to say this. He seemed a little too smug."

"I think he's happy because he thinks your coming back."

Fitz didn't respond.

"What are you thinking?" She asked after a while.

"I don't wanna go."

"I don't want you to go either."

"So then why did you suggest it?"

"Because I thought it would be best."

"Why did you think that?"

"I don't know….it doesn't matter anymore."

"It matters, you've always said that you didn't want me to go back, why did that change? I know Akio had something to do with that. What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything."

"Olivia."

"He didn't say anything but...um…"

"What is it Olivia, please tell me."

"Promise me you won't get angry, your won't blow up, you'll keep an even temper and you won't try to retaliate."

Fitz stood up and took a deep breath.

"Go ahead."

He seemed to know what she was going to say but she wasn't sure and he seemed to already be angry. She was hesitant to speak but went ahead.

"I think they planned this whole thing. I think they helped Igor from the beginning hoping that you'd maybe get worried and go back. I think that if you don't go, they'll do it again and I don't think I'll survive next time."

Fitz stared at her for what seemed like forever with an unreadable expression. It made her squirm.

"When were you gonna tell me this?"

He turned to the ocean and waited for Olivia's answer but after a few silent moments he realized there would be none.

"Why do I have to work so hard to pull the truth out of you Olivia? Why is lying always your first option?"

She stood up as well, though slowly and carefully, as not to cause unnecessary pain in her rib.

"I'm sorry, I just...we have enough enemies. If you being at the base is what we need to do to keep them quiet then I didn't think we had a choice." She shook her head sadly, "I'm always trying to protect you and Lily and somehow, I always end up screwing it up."

Fitz turned to the ocean. Olivia walked slowly to his and stood by his side.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked.

He sighed and wrapped his arm around shoulder, then he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"No, I'm not angry. I'm just frustrated."

"Because I didn't tell you...I was going to...I was just trying to find the right time."

"I believe you."

Olivia nodded, "Okay."

She wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned her head into his chest, still looking out to the ocean.

"You said you didn't want to go? Why?"

"Apart from the obvious reasons?" He asked.

She nodded and looked up at him.

"I just feel like being there, brings out the worst in me. I'm the worst version of myself when I'm in that environment: more angry, more cruel and more isolated. I'm not looking forward to being that person again."

"You won't be."

"How do you know that? Do you remember the kind of guy I was when we first met?"

"I do remember….but you've changed a lot and it won't be forever, you know, just long enough for you to-"

"Kill Akio?"

"-Fitz you can't let them know that you know what they did."

"I know that."

She turned her face and pressed it against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't want to go. I don't want you to go either but-"

"But It's done. So let's stop talking about it."

"I'm sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Don't be. We have a couple weeks here by ourselves, let's at least try to enjoy it and then when we get back to L.A we can start to figure out the logistic of me living on the other side of the world."

She nodded, "okay."

"Let's get inside, I'm tired, I wanna go to bed."

His whole mood had soured and she was annoyed at that fact.

"I'll get Lily." She offered.

"No, I'll do it." He said as he walked to the chair and picked her up, careful not to wake her.

She followed him inside to the bedroom and watched as he laid Lily in the middle of the California king bed.

She liked to sleep on her back just like Fitz.

Olivia sat on the bed, against the pillows and watched as Fitz pulled off his t-shirt and threw it on the floor. He laid on the bed beside Lily without a word. He seemed to be thinking about a lot but she knew she couldn't get him to talk about it until he was ready.

"How's your arm?" She asked.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt that much."

"Fitz, are you angry with me? Please tell me if you are?"

"I'm not angry with you." He said with a sigh. "You didn't do anything."

"Did you know? Before I told you?"

"I thought about it but I shut it down because I have the tendency to always think the worst of the people I'm suppose to trust. I was counting on you to tell me if I was right to draw that conclusion and you did. You can read people better than I can. I'm not a spy, I'm a soldier."

"Are you forgetting how Suzie almost convinced me to kick you out of the house?"

His face finally softened into a chuckle.

"Yeah, that was one of your greatest hits."

Olivia smiled.

"I'm not angry with you." He said again. "You can talk to me. I'm not gonna bite your head off. I know I can be violent….and I know what I did to you when we brought you to your father's office...but…" his eyes filled with tears. "I'll never do that to you again. I'll never hurt you. Don't be afraid of me. It's not the first time you've been afraid to tell me something."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears as well. She leaned up and crawled over to his side of the bed and kissed him softly on the lips. She wiped his eyes with her thumbs and kissed his cheek.

"It's not that I'm afraid of you….not really…"

"Not really?"

"No, I don't mean like that, I'm more afraid that you'll leave me or you won't trust me anymore...I just don't want to go back to the place we were before and I feel like I keep messing up."

"-you're not messing up, you're fine."

She smiled shyly and wiped her eyes.

"So since you aren't mad at me, does that mean you'll make love to me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Doesn't it hurt to breath?" he asked.

"Yes but-"

"But nothing Olivia."

"That's not fair, when you got shot in your stomach-"

"A minor flesh wound in the side," he interjected.

"-it doesn't matter, I had sex with you. It's sexist that you won't do the same for me. It's my body, I can do whatever i want."

"That's how you're coming at me? That's funny? I'm sexist now?" he said with a smile.

"It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair." he said glibly.

She pouted.

"I missed you." he said with a smile.

Olivia stood slowly. "Oh no you don't. You don't to talk to me in that deep…" Olivia gulped hard, "beautiful voice that make me just leak all over myself."

"Okay."

"Just touch it."

"I'm not touching your vagina."

"Please."

He scooted over on the bed to give her space to lay beside him. "Come lay down."

"No."

Fitz smiled, "suit yourself."

"Fine."

Fitz leaned up and helped her to lay on the bed on her back, slightly hoisted up by pillows.

"How's that?" He asked.

"Good."

He nodded and crawled back into bed beside her.

"Thanks for nothing." She said bitterly.

Fitz chuckled but didn't respond.

"Good night Livie."


	41. Chapter 41

This is actually a review from a guest - Guest SL TX:7-30-18 When ppl try to juggle multiple things something always get lost along the way. In this instance I believe it to be this story. 40 chapters is very good but it's like pulling teeth with you. Always an excuse for this or that. Why not finish story then devote your time to that which has your passion. I'm beginning to not like fanfictions, ppl start them then don't finish them. Luck to you.

Lol this is what I have to deal with sometimes but it's cool because I love you guys and this fandom!

* * *

The next morning, Fitz woke before both Lily and Olivia, only to to hear Olivia moaning softly in her sleep.

He cocked his eyebrow in amusement and leaned closer to her.

Her nipples were stiff and leaking slightly, he could tell that from the wet spots around her nipples on his grey 'NAVY' shirt she was wearing.

She was breathing unevenly, it looked uncomfortable and even so, he was still getting stiff at the sight of her. He'd been trying so hard, to keep his mind clear but Olivia knew how to get to him and make him unravel….even if it wasn't on purpose.

"Mmmm…" she moaned softly.

She'd been dreaming of his cock deep inside her. Her injuries had healed. She was on top of him, riding him. She could feel his hands around her waist, on her ass, pinching her nipples.

Fitz watched her for a few moments. Getting more excited with each passing second.

He leaned over and gently caressed her cheek before he kissed her, a bit harder than he'd intended. It woke her up and without question or hesitation, she grabbed into his hair and kissed him back.

"Fitz…" she moaned with her eyes still closed. She reached down and dug her hand into his underpants, stroking his morning wood.

"Oh...no, no, no."

He leaned up and pulled her hand from around his penis.

"Please.." she begged softly.

"Olivia...come on.."

"Please." She said again as she pulled his face down and kissed him.

Fitz opened her mouth wide and sucked on her tongue as he kissed her.

"Baby...please," she begged inbetween kisses. "...make love to me."

She had been trying to pull his underpants down, ignoring the discomfort in her torso as she did but Fitz kept pulling them back up.

"Fitz!" She moaned in frustration.

He broke the kiss and sat up.

Olivia closed her eyes and sighed in annoyance. She turned to Look at Lily, she was still sleeping peacefully.

He stood up and headed towards the bathroom.

"That's great, I'll be stuck here while you go and whack off in the bathroom."

"My dick is hard...what do you want me to do?"

"You can come over here and fuck me."

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not? Don't you miss me? I do. I miss you so much and I just want-" she palmed her face and closed her eyes, not bothering to finish her sentence. "Please just come back here, cuddle with me...kiss me."

Fitz sighed.

"I can't, you know I can't."

"You can't kiss me now?"

"If we keep kissing like that, it's gonna be harder to stop so let's just cool it."

He continued walking to the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

A few minutes later, he opened the door and walked out. He was more relaxed and smiling.

"Don't look at me." Olivia said bitterly.

He leaned over he on the bed and kissed her lips softly, even though she tried more shove him away.

"I feel better," he teased. "I'm gonna go for a quick jog, run off some of this energy, I'll be back."

She sat up slowly. "It's not funny."

Fitz shrugged and walked to his wardrobe to find a pair of shorts to jog in. Olivia walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Once Olivia closed the door she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She felt so much pent energy that she didn't know what to do with herself. It was annoying.

She walked to the toilet and slowly pulled down her underwear and then sat on the seat. Out of curiosity, she reached down and slid two fingers in between her lips and then watch her fluid stretch like goo between her fingers. She sighed and wiped it in her shirt and then urinated as she had planned. When she finished, she brushed her teeth and washed her face and then went back to the bedroom.

Fitz was sitting on the bed waiting for her with Lily perched in his arms. Her eyes were sleepy and she had bedhead but she was smiling.

Olivia chuckled as she walked over.

"Good morning Lily," she said with a smile as she stretched for her and kissed her cheek. "Hi mama."

"Do you need any painkillers?" Fitz asked.

"Mhmm." She answered. "Good morning Lily."

Fitz got up and went to find the medicine for Olivia as she sat on the bed, entertaining a smiling Lily.

When Fitz came back, she'd began breastfeeding.

He placed the pills and cream on the nightstand.

"Are you still going jogging?" She asked apathetically.

Fitz frowned, based on her tone he realized she was actually upset with him.

"You're actually mad that I'm not having sex with you, while you're covered in bruises and have most of your ribs fractured?"

"Fitz, I hear you, it's fine, I understand."

He palmed his face and shook his head.

"Ugh! What now?" she asked.

"Let's make a deal."

"What deal?" She asked, intrigued.

Fitz leaned over her and held her cheeks.

"Give me two weeks-"

"-One week." She interjected.

Fitz sighed. "One and a half weeks, just so your bruises fade some more and your ribs heal a little more and then…"

Olivia smiled. "And then what?"

"And then I'm gonna fuck your goddamn brains out." He leaned closer. "Everyday." He leaned even closer, she could feel his breath on her skin. "And every night, until we leave."

"Deal." She said with a smile.

Fitz leaned up. "You're gonna be drooling all over my back."

Olivia smiled lightly, "I don't drool during sex."

"You drool like a fucking bloodhound, slobbering on my shoulder and all over my back...fucking squirting all over my legs….nasty."

"Fitz!" She scolded.

He smiled and stepped over to the nightstand and opened the bag of pills to put together a dose for Olivia.

"I wonder if Flavia is here yet, I'm starving." He said as he rummaged through the bag and took a dosage aside.

"Let me get you some water," he said as turned to the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat? Flavia is here." He said as he returned with a cup of water and placed it on the nightstand.

"Umm….eggs and bacon and fruit."

"Okay."

He turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"What are we going to do today Lily? Any suggestions?" Olivia asked.

Lily didn't respond, she only reached back into her curls and twisted strands around her fingers as she fed. Moments later Fitz came back.

"Give her like a 20 minutes." He said. "Which is good because by then you should be done feeding her."

Olivia nodded as she looked down in Lily, trying to fix her knotted golden brown curls from her bed head.

"What are we going to do today?" She asked.

"Nothing that's too much of a hassle." Fitz answered.

"Why don't we just go to the beach and have a lazy day."

"Sounds good." Fitz said as he sat on the bed.

They sat until she finished nursing and then Fitz changed Lily's diaper and wiped her of with wet wipes while Olivia downed her medication with water. Olivia changed her into a tiny one piece polka dot bathing suit she found in Lily's things. She was surprised Fitz would even pack something like that, considering everything that was going on at the time.

She'd hoped he packed a bathing suit for her as well but he didn't so she wore a cami and boy shorts. It was tropical on the island and she didn't want to be hot when she went out to the beach.

"I'm ready." She said as she walked from the closet.

"You-hooo," Fitz called, "Flaviaaaaaaa!"

Flavia jogged from the kitchen to their bedroom.

"Yes?"

"We're gonna go out to the beach front, just bring the food out there for us okay."

"Sure." She said with a nod and then walked back to the kitchen.

"Olivia, help me change my bandage." Fitz said.

He pulled off the tape and gauze. Olivia walked over to the bed and sat down, and laid Lily down to sit as well.

"Wait," she leaned up, "sit closer."

Fitz scooched closer. Olivia took the gauze, tape and dressing from his lap and spread them out infront of her.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels fine Livie, just dress me up."

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she took a cotton swab and applied some wound dressing to his wound and then she wrapped his bicep with the gauze and then taped it.

After Olivia finished dressing the wound, they headed outside to the sunbed facing the ocean. It had a large sheer curtain canopy and large white cushions to lay against.

Olivia sat Lily on the bed and took the can of sunscreen from beside then bed and sprayed it on her legs and arms.

"Come on Lily bean." She said with a smile.

"Come...let m spray you."

Fitz took the can of sunscreen and sprayed it all over Olivia's legs and arms and then she did the same for him.

Once they were done, Flavia brought the tray of food out. Eggs, bacon, home fries, fruit and pureed fruit for Lily.

"Thank you Flavia," Olivia said as she took the plate.

"By the way Flavia, this is Olivia. I haven't formally introduced you guys." Fitz said.

"Bom dia, Olivia." Flavia said with a smile before walking back into the house.

Fitz took Lily's pureed fruit and began feeding it to her with a small spoon. Olivia took a fork and scooped up some eggs and fed it to Fitz.

"How did you sleep last night?" Olivia asked.

"I had a dream that I stabbed Akio about a hundred and fifty thousand fucking times other than that I slept fine….here comes the airplane….." Fitz said as he brought the spoon full of pureed carrot to Lily's mouth.

Lily opened her mouth with a drooling smile and swallowed her food.

"Look at you, fatty," Fitz teased.

Olivia pinched him, "don't call her that, she's not fat...she's just...she's unfit."

Fitz burst into a fit of laughter while Lily looked on in confusion.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," He said as he pulled her over and kissed her temple.

Olivia blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't. You're gonna make me sad….and horny."

"Sad?"

"Yes, you're leaving and I'm just not mentally prepared for what it's gonna feel like to not wake up beside you in the mornings."

"Oh god Olivia, don't start."

He was already dreading going, for many reason that he knew he'd have to discuss with her later, but for now, the last thing he needed was to sit and listen to Olivia tell him how much she was going to miss him. That would only make him feel worse.

"What?"

Fitz shrugged. "Let's enjoy our two weeks together and then we can talk about how much we're gonna miss each other after."

Olivia smiled and nodded in agreement.

They spent the rest of the morning on the beach, lying lazily on the sunbed while Lily played, mostly with herself after Fitz had brought some of her toys out from the villa.

A little after noon, Fitz lifted Lily from the bed and stood.

"I'm gonna take her out to the water for a little, it's hot."

Olivia sat up slowly from where she laid against the pillow.

"Okay, okay, I have to take pictures." she grabbed her phone and followed him to the shore of the beach. The sand was stark white and the water was blue and clear.

Fitz stood Lily in the wet sand where the small ripples of ocean reached back and forth. She squished her toes into sand and began wiggling her body.

Fitz walked her a little further into the water, where it reached her ankle and then he sat behind her.

Olivia walked into the water in front of them and opened the camera on her phone.

"Smile."

"I don't like smiling," Fitz quipped.

"Shut it and smile." She scolded.

Fitz held Lily against his chest and smiled.

"Brilliant! One more."

She snapped another picture.

"Perfect, they're beautiful."

Olivia walked back to the bed and dropped her phone and went back to sit beside Fitz and Lily on the shore.

"She's not afraid of the water." Olivia said.

"Nope."

Fitz stood and lifted Lily and walked her a little deeper into the water. The wave that came, washed up against her legs and she jumped up excitedly.

Fitz lifted her up in the air and watched her giggle.

"You like the water, don't you rose bud?"

He walked back beside Olivia and sat again with Lily sitting in between his legs, splashing her hands in the water.

Olivia ran her hands across Lily's curls. "She's so adorable."

"I'm not adorable too?" Fitz joked.

"Only when we're having sex." She leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love how jealous you two are when it comes to me." Fitz chuckled and kissed her again. "You're a hot commodity these days."

She cupped his cheeks and sucked in his bottom lip. In the midst of it all, they heard Lily coughing. Fitz broke the kiss and picked her up quickly. Her mouth was full of sand.

"Oh shit…. Hold her, let me get some water."

He sat Lily in Olivia lap and quickly ran to get a bottle.

"Lily, you silly girl, have you been eating sand while mum and dad make out."

Lily stuck her tongue out, trying to spit the sand out. The confused look on her face made Olivia laugh.

Fitz ran back with the water and poured it into Lily's mouth to wash the sand out and then Olivia brought Lily to the outside shower to wash the salt water off their bodies and then wrapped her in a towel and brought her back to the sunbed.

After Fitz finished washing off, he joined them on the bed where they laid until the evening.

They'd spent most of their days like that, exploring the island which was quite large. It had fruit trees, which Fitz would climb to pick them mangoes, plums and other fruits. They swam in the waterfall, took his boat out to the mainland of brazil to go shopping in the market and to visit the zoo with Lily.

They'd been expertly avoiding any conversation of consequence and any conversation having to do with his impending departure to the deltas.

* * *

They'd been on the island for almost eight days. It was nighttime and Fitz just docked the small speed boat on the mooring, located at the leeward side of the island. He helped Olivia and Lily out and then got out the boat behind them. Olivia held Lily on her side with her head rested against her shoulder, she was fast asleep.

It wasn't a long walk back to the villa, Olivia headed to the bedroom immediately and laid Lily on the bed. She took her clothes and shoes off and changed her into a small cotton t-shirt. Olivia kissed her on the cheek and tucked her under a light blanket.

As she stood beside the bed staring at Lily absently, she felt Fitz's arms wrapped around her from behind.

"Did you have fun tonight?" He asked as she kissed the blade of her shoulder.

"Yeah, I did, quite alot."

"I'm sure you did, if the way you scarfed down that damn lobster tail was any indication."

Olivia turned around and faced him. His arms were still wrapped around her.

"Why do make so much fun of me?"

"Because it's fun."

Olivia gazed at him for a moment, smiling.

"What?" Fitz asked.

She shook her head. "You are one handsome son of bitch."

"Really? Even though I haven't been shaving?"

"Yeah, if I wait a few more weeks you'll have...sort of a beard and then when we have sex it'll be like I'm fucking a brand new person."

Fitz chuckled. "I'm excite for you."

"Why though? Why are you growing it out?"

Fitz smiled, it wasn't a happy smile. "Why do you think?"

"You're workshopping your look?" she said, snarkily.

"In December, when I was arrested, my face was plastered on every news channel for a week, speculating about which secret military branch I worked for and the a few months later I sat on Capitol Hill and argued with 15 senators on national tv about whether or not I was working for a secret military branch. If I go back, I can't exactly look...the 'same'."

He waited for her answer but she didn't respond. They'd made artificial agreements about when would be the right time to have sex again. They'd agreed on a week and a half. That was 8 days ago.

He ran his index finger down her torso and she didn't flinch. She realized he'd been doing that everyday but she didn't comment, she figured he was tracking her healing.

"Are you going to bed?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to take a nice, warm bath."

Fitz smiled mischievously. "A bath?"

"Yeah… I mean...unless you have other plans for me?"

"Enjoy your bath.

Olivia frowned. "Are you serious, it's been over a week."

"What's been over a week?"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

She twisted free of his grip and walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Fitz smiled and walked to the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of bourbon and sat on the door, taking small sips until he finished his glass then walked back to the bedroom. He took off his pants and t-shirt and then hopped in the bed beside Lily.

When Olivia walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel robe, she saw Fitz laying on the bed, smiling, gripping the small teddy bear they'd purchased for Lily on the mainland of Brazil, days earlier.

"Everything is so funny." She remarked as she walked towards the closet.

"Come over here, let me eat your pussy."

Olivia stopped mid-step and eyed Fitz suspiciously.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you've been really cranky, let's ease some of that built up tension."

He sat up and threw the teddy bear across the bed.

"Is this another one of your annoying pranks?" she asked. "This would be the 3rd time this week."

"No."

She walked towards the bed with a smile.

"By the way, we've been out all evening, why are you in bed with at least taking a shower?"

"Lily's in bed and she didn't have to take a shower?" he countered.

"She's a baby, you're a 6'3, 180-something pound, adult man."

Fitz didn't respond until she had arrived at the side of the bed and then he stood up and lifted her in the air and wrapped her legs around his waist.

She squealed delightly and then covered her mouth as she balance herself. She didn't want to wake Lily.

He walked her over the the couch and laid her down and then he pulled on the belt around the waist of her robe and opened it. Her bruises had faded to a yellowish-brown, they were hardly visible anymore against her skin.

He held onto her hips and eased her up a little further up the couch, against the cushions.

She smiled a squeezed her legs shut.

"Are you being coy?" He said, as he gently pulled her legs open and kneeled in between them. He leaned over her body, making sure that his kept a few inches between them so his weight wasn't on her.

Olivia held unto his cheeks and pulled his face down into a kiss and slowly slid her tongue into his mouth.

"Have you been drinking?" She tasted liquor on his breath.

"Bourbon."

He intertwined their fingers and held her hands above her head. He broke the kiss, moved from her lips and kissed down her neck and sucked on her skin. He inched down further, kissing down her breasts, her stopped and sucked her nipples.

"Mmm...again," she moaned softly. "Slower….you've been starving me out for too long."

He licked his lips and sucked her nipple again, slowly this time.

"That feels so good," she said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm," she answered softly, with a smile.

He smiled and untangled their fingers and took one hand and slid his middle finger in her mouth and watched her licked his finger and then he brought it down lower and slid it inside her. He leaned down and slowly licked her clit as he slowly fingered her.

"Mmmm...ahhh." She moaned.

Her breath quickened, she instinctively arched her back as she closed her eyes and then she felt discomfort from those pesky fractured ribs she'd been desperately trying to forget. She didn't want him see her flinch, then she have to listen to him whine about how he was hurting her or how it was a mistake because she hadn't heal enough yet.

She grabbed into the cushion of the sofa and bit her lip. She was beginning to get hot with her towel robe still underneath her.

He moved his middle finger from inside her and licked down further until he stuck his tongue inside her.

"Ohhhh!" she moaned.

Fitz chuckled and leaned up when he heard her.

"You like that?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded breathlessly and cupped his cheeks.

"Kiss me." She whispered.

He climbed from between her legs and kissed her slowly, deeply. Olivia reached down and tried to push his underpants down from his waist.

Fitz broke the kiss, 'I thought we were gonna take it slow?" he whispered.

"We've been taking it slow...for two weeks now."

"One week," he corrected as he leaned down and kissed her again.

He could feel her stroking his penis, slowly up and down, he didn't stop her.

"I want you so bad." He whispered in between kisses.

"Really? You haven't been acting like it," she quipped, hoping it would annoy him.

He looked her in the eyes as he reached down, grabbed his penis and slowly slid it inside her. It had been a while since they'd last been together so he wanted to give her time to adjust to him.

"Fuuuuuuckk," she moaned as her eyes rolled back.

"Am I acting like it now?" he asked.

He pulled back and gave her a deep pointed thrust.

"Fuck!"

She grabbed unto his arm tightly, her fingernails pressed into his bicep. She could feel his tip deep inside her. Her breath became uneven.

He grinded his hips against hers, going deeper. Olivia opened her legs as wide as she could. Fitz took that as his cue and began thrusting slow and deep. She almost immediately began squirting gushes of liquid from her walls as she whimpered in ecstasy.

She bit her lips and closed her eyes. Her orgasm was close, she could feel it just below the surface.

"Hey," he said softly, gazing into her eyes, "look at me."

Olivia opened her eyes and stared up at him, gripping his arm tighter as her orgasm came closer. He was close too, she could tell because he became so rigid.

"Oh….Fitzzz." She moaned, grabbing and handful of his curls. "mmm...my...god."

Fitz went deeper as he watched her orgasm wash over her. When he couldn't keep his strokes even and concentrated, he knew his orgasm was upon him as well. He watched her eyes, they were heavy with lust. He never felt more alive...or vulnerable than when he stared into her eyes as he fucked her.

Before he knew it, he was pumping every last drop of cum he had, inside of her and when he was finished he collapsed on top of her. He was conscious not to rest his weight on her.

He rested his forehead against her, trying to take a moment to catch his breath.

"I don't wanna pull out," he said with a chuckle.

Olivia giggled and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"That was-"

"Wow."

"Wow."

Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up as he stood up. He began walking to the the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He slid the door open and walked across the board porch until he reached the sun bed and laid her down.

She took a moment to look around. It was a really beautiful night.

"You want a drink?" he asked.

"Bourbon."

He raised an eyebrow at her, she never usually went for strong drinks, especially since she was still breastfeeding. He turned and walked back to the kitchen and poured her a glass of bourbon and brought it back to her.

He found her standing by the shore, close enough to the ocean the the small waves washed over her toes.

Fitz walked up behind her and pulled her against his chest, he handed her the glass of bourbon.

"Thank you," she said as she took a small sip. "Strong," she said after letting out a stifled cough.

"That's because your tolerance has gone to shit," he teased.

She turned around and faced him. "Hey, I had a baby...our baby." She said, chuckling.

Fitz chuckled as well, leaned down and peck her on the lips and then pressed his cheek, lined with two weeks worth of unshaven stubble, against her and held her in a tight hug.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." She said with a cheeky smile.

"I love you."

She shook her head, "there must be sand in my ear or something."

Fitz laughed and kissed her again, and again, "I said I love you- I love you - I love you."

Olivia giggled in wild fascination. "I love you too."

She took another gulp of the bourbon, it burned her throat as she swallowed. She poured the rest of the drink in the sand and dropped the glass and then she took Fitz by the hand, pulling him back towards the bed.

When they got to the bed, she pushed him down on the foam mattress and climbed on top of him.

Fitz spat on the tip of his fingers and lathered it in between her lips. He slipped two fingers inside her and then slowly pulled them out.

He pulled her against his chest and kissed her slowly as he hoisted himself up and slowly slid into her wet folds.

Olivia let in a loud gasp of air as she closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest. Fitz gripped her ass and continued to pump into her.

She found herself drooling against his chest as much as she tried to stop herself.

Fitz grabbed her around the waist and flipped her, so he was on top and continued pumping into her.

"Yesss…." she moaned, "...yessss…." she dug her fingers into his back. "Harder...baby...please…"

She felt a slow stream of liquid squirting from out of her as he thrusted faster, hitting her deep with every stroke.

She grabbed into his curls again when she felt her orgasm coming. Fitz leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked hard.

"Ahhhh…." she yelped.

The startled sound cause Fitz to stop and look up at her to make sure she was okay. They stared at each other for a moment before Fitz grabbed her and kissed her as he began thrusting hard and fast. He felt her hug him tightly as she rode out her orgasm on his penis. Her walls sucked unto him, warm and wet and brought him right to the tip of orgasm as well.

"Fuck" he groaned as he pulled out quickly. "Turn around baby, bend over."

Olivia turned her body as fast as she could and then Fitz bent her over and entered her again, pumping into her until he came with a loud, rough grunt. He pulled out quickly and helped her to turn around and lay on her back. Her breathing was labored.

Fitz opened her legs in front of him and took his thumb and playing with the cum that was dripping out of her, spreading it in between her lips.

They laid quietly for a while, Olivia staring up at the roof of the sunbed, and Fitz, playing in between her legs.

"What's your obsession with watching your cum drip out of me?" she asked.

"It's sort of an ego thing and it's also deeply satisfying, like watching a big pimple get popped or something."

She chuckled. "Can you come up here and cuddle with me?"

He smiled and leaned up from between her legs and climbed up behind her. He kissed the blade of her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"How do you feel? You know-"

"It feels fine. I promise. It's healing really well."

He ran up her thighs and torso and stopped and cupped her breast and kissed the blade of her shoulder once again.

"Won't you miss this?" she said.

Fitz sighed. "Come on, not this again."

"I know, I know, we said we wouldn't talk about it, but I can't stop thinking about it."

"Me either but I don't want to spend the time we have worrying about what's gonna happen when I'm gone. Let's just enjoy our time together right now."

He hugged her tighter, Olivia smiled.

"Okay, okay." she said as she kissed his arm that was wrapped around her.

* * *

She could hear Lily's laughter loud and dulcet in the room. She jumped up. She was the only one in the bed but she could see Fitz and Lily sitting on the couch in front of the large flat screen tv. She wrapped the white cotton sheet around her body and stood up and stretched.

Lily laughed again, a deep belly laugh. She wondered what was so funny and walked over to Lily and Fitz by the couch. Lily was perched in between his legs. She had a game controller in her hand, pressing the buttons randomly and laughing. Fitz had the other controller, playing the game. He had an earpiece in his ear as if he was talking to someone.

Olivia took a moment to look at the game they were playing. It was very violent.

"Fitz, what is this?"

"One sec," he said into the earpiece and then looked up at Olivia, "it's a video game."

"I know it's a video game, what kind of video game is this and why is my daughter playing this game. It's very violent."

"She's doesn't even know the difference, she's just pressing the same button over and over again."

Olivia looked back to the screen and saw one video game character spinning around in circles, she assumed that was Lily's. Then she saw the other character run over a prostitute in the middle of the street.

Fitz chuckled.

"Okay, that's enough."

She took the controller from Lily and picked her up from between Fitz's legs.

"Come on, gum drop." she said to Lily as she kissed her good morning.

"Can I get some sugar?" Fitz said.

She smiled and leaned down and kissed him and bit his lip slightly.

"Ouch."

"That's for having my daughter watch you run over hookers on your stupid video game."

He held unto his throbbing lip. 'You are so sexy," he said with a smirk.

"Helloooo," Lucky said through the earpiece.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Fitz said. "Olivia woke up, I'll talk to you later."

Olivia sat beside him on the couch. There was a breakfast platter on the coffee table so she helped herself to some tea. Fitz paused the game and took Lily from her lap so Olivia could have free hands to eat.

"How long have you two been up?" Olivia asked.

"Couple hours." he answered.

"When did we come in here?"

"Early morning."

Olivia took another sip of tea from her cup and ate some fruit.

Fitz sat with her until she finished her breakfast and watched Lily while Olivia went to brush her teeth and bathe.

A little after noon, she was back. Fitz was outside on the beach, with Lily on his side. He was talking on the phone...more like screaming. Olivia walked over quietly, hoping to pick up some of the conversation before Fitz noticed her but the second she stepped unto the sand, he turned around and saw her. He mumbled something in the phone and hung up.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked closer.

"Nothing."

"Fitz."

"Nothing, we'll talk about it later," he said annoyed. "Just hold her for a second."

Olivia took Lily from his arms.

"I have to take care of something."

He walked off back to the beach and then continued walking along the shore. He began speaking on his phone again.

Olivia stood watching him for a while until he'd walked so far she could no longer see him clearly. Lily rested her head on Olivia shoulder and rubbed her eyes as she sucked on her pacifier.

"You wanna take a nap Rose bud?" Olivia asked softly. She kissed her hair and walked her back to the bed, rocking her softly to sleep. Lily's midday nap usually lasted and hour so she was hoping that would give her time to find out what was going on with Fitz before she woke up.

Once Lily nodded off, she laid her on the bed. She took two steps off and then heard Lily fussing as she sat up.

"Lily, hey." She walked over quickly and to tried to hush her back to bed without picking her up but Lily wasn't having it. Lily climbed on top of her and laid her head against Olivia chest and closed her eyes.

Olivia shifted her body, so Lily's weight wasn't weighing too much on her rib cage and Lily popped her head up and looked at Olivia.

"I'm not going anywhere," Olivia said with a chuckle.

Lily laid her head back on her head and a few moments later, she was fast asleep again.

Olivia waited for almost a half hour before Fitz came back.

"I have to go." He said as he walked through the glass door.

"What? What do you mean you have to go?"

Olivia was still laying against the pillows on the with Lily seeping on her chest.

"I'll explain it when I get back."

"No. How about you explain it right now."

Fitz sighed and laid on the bed beside her.

"They have a mission they need me on."

"All of a sudden? I thought you told them it would at least a few weeks before you were back with them?"

"It's complicated Olivia, you know the position that we're in."

"I know but I at least thought we were gonna have a few weeks to ourselves before all this craziness swallowed us up again. We've only been here a week and they're already pulling you away."

Fitz didn't respond. They both sat in silence for a while.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"In an hour."

"An hour?" she said, annoyed.

"Yeah, they're on their way."

"And how long are you gonna be gone?"

"A couple days."

"A couple days. You're joking right?"

He sighed. "I know."

"So it's just gonna be me and Lily here, with Flavia?"

"No, I'll have some guards here with you."

"Who, the delta's, I'd rather be by myself than to have them."

"Olivia, we already discussed that you can't let on that you know anything, it will only make things more complicated."

Olivia sighed in frustration. "I just thought we'd have more time to ourselves, I'm sorry if I'm coming off as a brat."

"You are a brat."

She rolled her eyes and smiled sadly.

"I'm glad you're at peace with that."

"Happy wife, happy life, isn't that the saying?"

"I'm not your wife..not yet."

"Semantics."

"No, not semantics, until we actually wed, you don't get the privilege of calling me your wife."

Fitz perked up and raised and eyebrow. "I hear ya."

"I was promised boat loads of sex and now you won't even be here." She said casually.

Fitz ignored her. "Why is Lily lying on your chest? I don't know why you do that. It's only been two weeks."

"The fact that it was only two weeks didn't matter last night when you were fucking the shit out of me, did it?"

Fitz smiled, "oh pease, that was mild- but really - you should take her off your chest."

"I tried, she wakes up and fusses until I lay her back down. She's not gonna move."

Fitz stood up and walked around the other side of the bed. He attempted to lift Lily from Olivia's chest. The pacifier fell from her mouth as he managed to lift her slowly from Olivia and laid her onto a pillow. She shuffled slightly but didn't wake. Once he saw that she was still asleep he moved over to Olivia. She sat up slowly and snuck off the bed so as not to wake Lily. She had 20 minutes tops until Lily woke up and if she wasn't going to see Fitz for at least two days, she thought it best to make the most of their 20 minutes.

"So, I-"

Fitz wrapped grabbed unto her lower waist and then dipped his hands under her sundress. He roamed his hands over her ass until he felt the string of her thong under his fingers. He pulled the string of fabric to the side.

"Two days." Olivia said. "Two. days."

Fitz leaned down and kissed her lips and then further down her neck as he backed her up against the wall. Olivia began tugging on his shorts and pulled them to his knees, along with this boxers and then she grabbed onto his hard penis and immediately began stroking him.

Fitz pulled her thong to the side and hoisted her up against the wall with her legs parted around his waist. Olivia slowly guided him inside her.

He began thrusting immediately, fast and deep, with hunger and passion. They just stood quiet as they could against the wall, fucking hungrily as they clawed into each other.

They were close. Olivia could feel it and Fitz could feel it. She grabbed into the fabric of his shirt while Fitz pulled down the straps of her sundress, exposing her breasts. Once her straps her down to her waist, he reach under her dress.

"Noooo!" he half-screamed as she felt liquid gushing out of her. Fitz slipped a finger over her lips to quiet her. Lily was about 10 feet away from them and he couldn't afford to wake her.

He replaced his finger with his lips, kissing her as they continued and then he reached under her sundress and ripped her panties off.

"Senhor!" Flavia screamed as she struck him in the back and tried to pull him off Olivia.

Flavia appeared out of nowhere. Fitz was so surprised that by reflex, he pulled out of Olivia and lowered her on the ground.

Olivia covered her breast and pulled down her dress. She was confused as to what was going on and it didn't help she was in a fuzzy mid-sex-pre-orgasm haze.

"What the fuck?" Fitz yelled.

Lily sat up from the bed and looked around absently.

Now Flavia was confused because the sex now seemed consensual based on both their reactions. Olivia was horrified or scared, she just seemed confused.

It was so quiet that she thought they had been on the beach. She was walking to their bedroom, the door was ajar, she planned to change the flowers and find both Fitz and Olivia to ask them what they wanted so lunch but then she heard Olivia scream 'noooo' and when she walked in the room and saw Fitz ripping her underwear off she didn't know what to think and so she reacted.

"I'm-I'm," Flavia stuttered, "I'm so sorry, I thought-"

Fitz was standing in front of her with a very large penis still erect and wet.

"You thought what?" he said angrily.

"I-I- thought nothing, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Flavia hurried out the room and closed the door behind her.

Lily reached over for her pacifier and slipped it into her mouth but she was still calm. Olivia was still too shocked to move while Fitz stood looking angrily into space.

"You think she'll let us finish?" Olivia asked.

They still hadn't moved from where they stood and Lily's eyes were now fixed on them.

"As soon as I touch you, she's gonna start crying."

"She's calm now...just...um-"

Fitz reached out and held Olivia by the waist and immediately Lily began fussing and crawled to the edge of the bed and began stretched for Olivia.

Olivia sighed and attempted to walk over to the bed but he stopped her, grabbed her lower waist.

"Come on," he said softly in her ear. "She can wait a couple minutes while we finish."

Olivia shoved him off playfully. "Are you still leaving?"

"Olivia-" he said, frustrated.

"Okay well then there will be no finishing of anything."

She walked past him to the bed and lifted Lily off the edge of the bed.

"Hey sweetie, that was a quick nap, wasn't it."

Fitz pulled up his pants and plopped down on the bed. His penis was still hard and made a tent under his pants.

"Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable-"

"I'm going to get her something to eat." Olivia said.

Fitz palmed his face.

Olivia chuckled and rolled her eyes as she walked to the kitchen. Flavia was there, rummaging around the kitchen, cleaning things that didn't need cleaning.

"Flavia?" Olivia said as she walked towards her. "What happened?"

"I am so sorry, I heard you scream 'no' and it sounded like you were crying when I was walking to the room and then I- it was my terrible mistake, I am very so sorry."

"It's okay, obviously you did it out of concern so let's just pretend it never happened, I want to forget about it more than you, trust me."

Flavia smiled awkwardly and nodded. Olivia smiled just as awkwardly and walked back to the fridge, opening it with one hand while she held Lily on her hip with the other. She rummaged through, trying to figure out what to feed Lily.

A few minutes later, after she'd put something together, she went back to the bedroom to feed her.

Fitz was no longer on the bed. His erection was gone and he had changed into longer pants and a black t-shirt. He was on the phone as he paced slowly by the door.

Olivia sat on the bed and began feeding Lily spoonful of her pureed apple. Fitz finished on the phone seconds later and then walked over to the bed and sat down.

"They're gonna be here in a couple minutes."

"What?"

"Yeah they left the base a couple hours ago."

"Two days you said right?" Olivia said. She still hadn't looked directly at Fitz.

"Mhm."

Olivia cleared her throat and fed Lily another spoon of apple puree.

"Just be safe, okay?"

"-I know, I know." Fitz said with chuckle.

"It's not funny." She scolded, harshly. "I'm not laughing."

"I know."

He leaned over and caressed her cheek gently and then he kissed her on the lips.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

Olivia nodded.

Fitz smiled and kissed Lily's hair.

"I'll see you in a couple days peanut."

* * *

A/N - hmmm...I wonder why the deltas summoned Fitz so quickly. Any thoughts?


	42. Chapter 42

Olivia stood by the glass door with Lily in her arms and watched as Fitz stepped into the aircraft that had landed on the shore of the beach. A squad of 12 guards replaced him, clad in all black with machine guns slung across their bodies.

It was going to be a long two days.

She sighed and waited as the jet lifted off and then locked the glass door that led out to the beach and walked back to the bed with Lily and laid down comfortably against the pillow with her. She turned the tv on to 'Mickey Mouse Clubhouse' on Disney jr, it was the only show that could keep Lily's attention.

They sat for a few hours, watching tv, Lily more so than Olivia, she had too many things on her mind. Every so often, Lily would laugh loud enough to snap her out of her deep thinking. She wasn't even sure what Lily was laughing at, she wasn't old enough to understand the cartoons she was watching but she laughed anyways.

Flavia brought them dinner later in the evening and then she left, leaving just Olivia and Lily on the island with a squad of Delta guards. Olivia ate dinner, fed Lily and later in the night she took Lily to the bathroom to set up a bath.

Fitz had left hours ago and hadn't called yet which she tried not to fret about.

After she filled the tub with warm water and poured bubble bath soap to make suds in the water, she dropped a few of Lily's water toys in the bath and then got in the tub with Lily. The moment she sat down, her cellphone rang. It was Fitz. She dried her hands on the bath towel on the side of the tub and grabbed her phone quickly and answered.

* * *

It had been hours since he'd landed at the base. After an hours long briefing to try to bring Fitz up to speed, he retired back to his room for the evening. Everything felt both familiar and unfamiliar. There was so much bad blood, he could feel it in the way most of the deltas looked at him, he knew he needed to get in control and quick, this upcoming mission gave him the chance to do that. Morale was low, that was apart of the reason everything felt so strange.

Once he showered and dressed in clothes he'd left back in his room, it was the exact same as he'd left over a year ago, after he dressed, he plopped down on his bed and took his cell from his nightstand and facetimed Olivia. She picked up immediately.

"Fitz?" She answered.

"Hey." He could see the soap suds up to her shoulders. "Are you in the tub?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "We're taking a bath."

Olivia pulled Lily close to her so Fitz could see her through the camera.

"Hey Peanut."

Lily smiled and grabbed unto the phone and held it close to her face, so close that all Fitz could see was her nose squished against the screen. Olivia pulled the phone back so Fitz could see her face.

"Do you miss me yet?" He asked with a charming smile.

"Why did you take so long to call?" she asked.

"I had a really long meeting, to catch up on some things. I just got back."

"How is it?"

"There's alot going on…" He said with a sigh.

"How are they treating you?"

Fitz chuckled. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Fitz…" she whined.

"Let me see your face."

She turned the camera towards her and then turned her face from the camera, fighting to keep her emotions in check.

"Olivie, look at me."

Lily cooed as she banged her rubber ducky against the side of the bathtub.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, still not looking at him. "I don't know."

"Should I come home?"

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Obviously not."

They were both quiet on the line, both frustrated.

"What do you want me to do, Olivia?"

"I don't know- I...I have to go. I love you. Be safe-"

"-Olivia, don't hang-"

She ended the call and placed her phone back on the floor.

Fitz called her back twice but she never answered, she let it ring out twice and then she turned her phone on silent. She was ready to get out of the tub but Lily seemed to be enjoying playing all by herself so she stayed in the tub for another half hour before she drained the water out and bathed both herself and Lily and then got out of the tub. She took Lily back to the bedroom, wrapped in a towel, and put on her diaper and then dressed her in a onesie for bed. She laid Lily on the bed as she slipped on a pair of panties and one of Fitz's t shirts and then she got in bed beside Lily.

She checked her phone again and saw that Fitz texted her too, asking her to call him but she didn't feel emotionally ready to speak with him, only to cry again. She hated that she was being so emotional, she knew it wasn't helping her or him, if anything, it was making things more difficult but she couldn't help it. The thought of all the nights she would go to sleep not knowing whether or not he was alive, every mission she would have to agonize over whether or not he'd make it back and most of all, living in agony of that phone call she would get if anything ever happened to him.

She after giving it some thought she decided not to call him, instead she texted him that they could talk when he came back then placed her phone on the nightstand. She pulled Lily close to her and coddled her to sleep. Even though after a few minutes Lily was fast asleep, Olivia couldn't sleep, not with the squad of deltas roaming the island.

* * *

Fitz waited for Olivia to respond and after almost a half hour, she responded that she wanted to talk when he got home, which was frustrating but he decided to let it go for the night and call her first thing in the morning. He needed to try to get as much rest as possible before the mission in the morning.

As much as he tried, he wasn't able to sleep until early morning. He just couldn't get Olivia out of his mind. He wished she wouldn't cry because it just made everything so much harder.

He woke early and the first thing he did was to text Olivia to call him then he showered, ate and went to the gym to get an early workout in before everyone woke. As he was in the middle of his set on the bench press, Huck and Anton walked in and stopped by the bench.

"Good form." Huck commented.

Fitz didn't respond as he finished the last 4 repetitions of his set and then sat up.

"What's up?" Fitz asked.

"We just wanted to go over the plan with leadership to make sure it was settled."

Fitz nodded and stood before following them to the briefing room where Akio was waiting. Fitz took a seat at the table, as did Huck and Anton.

Akio went over the plan. They'd agreed on mission 1 and 2 on day 1, then the 3rd mission on day 2 and the Fitz would leave for a week, when he came back, he would resume leadership of the base. He'd plan to tell Olivia last night but the conversation didn't get that far.

After the meeting, he went back to his room and tried calling Olivia again, based on the time differences, they should be up by now. He plopped down on the bed and brought the phone to his ear. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Look who's finally answered my call."

She pouted. "I'm sorry about last night, I don't mean to make this more stressful than it needs to be."

"No, don't-" he sighed, "look, I understand, we've gotten into a routine, we been waking up next to each other for the past several months, we've seen each other everyday since Lily was born, it's definitely gonna be an adjustment but it's just something we're just gonna to deal with."

"I know." She said sadly. "I think I just keep thinking about the future, and knowing how much I'll worry every time your out on a mission or something, it's easy for you to say because you're not that has to worry about getting a call that a mission failed because you got hurt or even worse-"

Fitz was taken aback by what she said, he didn't understand how she could think that way. He sat up on the bed.

"What? Are you kidding me? How could you say that, I'm not gonna be here having carefree, days, I'm not with you or Lily, you don't think I'm gonna be worried day and night about whether or not you'll be alright?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"-No, we have to choose between bad and even worse choices, just so we can avoid the worst possible fucking disaster."

"I know."

He was quiet for a moment as he took deep breath to calm himself and then he spoke.

"I'll see you in a couple of nights-"

"-Fitz-"

"-I have to go."

He hung up and then he heard the alarm blare outside the bedroom. It was time to get ready.

* * *

Olivia sighed and dropped the phone on her nightstand after Fitz hung up.

It was almost 7 am and she was restless after not being able to sleep all night, not with just her and Lily on the island and a squad of Deltas. It was going to take time to get used to them but for now, she didn't trust them around Lily, she never would. Lily began to shuffle in her sleep so she knew she would be waking up soon enough so she got up and went to brush her teeth and wash her face then she went to the kitchen to prepare Lily's breakfast of pureed fruits and vegetables.

After she finished Lily's breakfast, she brought it all back to the bedroom and spread it out on the nightstand then she got back in bed and laid waiting for Lily to wake up.

* * *

They'd been flying for almost an hour. Fitz sat staring into space. All he could think about was his conversation with Olivia and how she could possibly think this was easy for him. Just as the thought crossed his mind, his cellphone rang. It was Olivia facetiming him. He answered the phone with his headset so no one in the plane could hear his call.

"Yes?" he answered.

Olivia panned the camera to Lily who was rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"She just woke up and I think she wanted to say hi." Olivia said.

Fitz couldn't help but chuckle.

"Hey peanut, you just woke up?" He said with a smile. "Wave to daddy."

Everyone in the plane turned and looked at Fitz. It was so unusual for them to see him like that.

Olivia took Lily's hand and waved to Fitz put Lily pulled her hand away and crawled into Olivia's lap.

"Fuck me, I guess, huh?"

Olivia chuckled. "She's just hungry and cranky."

"Emphasis on the fucking cranky, just like you."

Olivia frowned. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that and I certainly didn't want you feel that way either."

"It's fine, we'll talk about it when I get back."

Olivia gave him a small smile.

"Don't smile...we might not be talking at all."

Her smile turned into a wide grin.

"Mhmm." Fitz said with a smirk.

She chuckled and seeing Olivia so engrossed in her conversation and not with feeding her breakfast lily became frustrated and threw herself back in the bed and began fussing.

"Lily- that's not nice." Olivia scolded. "She's hungry Fitz, give me a second, stay on the line."

She grabbed Lily's little bowl of pureed carrots and apples and her spoon and began feeding her. Lily stopped crying and opened her mouth for the spoonfuls of food Olivia fed her.

Fitz chuckled as he watched.

"She's so greedy, like you."

"Yes, well, us skinny bitches do eat a lot."

"What is she gonna be doing today?"

"Nothing, I don't really plan on leaving the house, not until you get back."

"Did you sleep last night, your eyes look bigger than usual."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you expect me to sleep when your not here and my eyes are not big."

"They're fucking huge, like a fucking tarsier."

She broke into a laugh so hard that she spilled some of Lily's food on the bed.

"Ugghhh...I spilled Lily's food."

Fitz sighed and adjusted himself in his seat, to be a little more comfortable.

Olivia could see that he had on gear, even though she'd been trying to ignore that fact and she also didn't want to ask him anything he couldn't answer in front of the deltas.

"I think that when you get back we should go back to LA, I think that we have a lot to get done...before...you know…"

"Okay, whatever you want."

She smiled. "I love you, I'll talk to you a little bit later. I think Lily's getting annoyed because I'm not giving her my full attention."

"Okay, I love you too and kiss her spoiled ass for me."

Olivia chuckled.

"I will...good luck."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "I don't need it."

"Oh my god…" She shook her head. "I'm hanging up now."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I was kidding." He said with a smile. "Thank you."

Olivia smiled begrudgingly. "Call me when it's over."

"I will." Fitz said before he hung up.

In a rather small plane, carrying 15 deltas and a few support members, it was hard not to over hear Fitz's conversation, he wasn't exactly trying to hide what he was saying.

Akio tried not to let it bother him but he was a little disgusted, after everything that he'd done to get him back, he didn't seem the same. He seemed soft, making baby faces and singing 'I love you's' over the phone. The Fitz he knew, the Fitz he wanted, was gone.

After Fitz ended the call, he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He thought about the fact that he was with the deltas under drastically different circumstances this time around, before he was there because he wanted to be, he fought because he was angry, now he had to fight to keep his family safe, he felt more pressure, more afraid to fail.

After another couple of hours, where we just a few minutes out from their destination.

"We're 3 minutes out." The co-pilot said over the intercom.

Fitz adjusted his wing suit, as did everyone else. The supporting team went around making sure everyone suit was ready for deployment.

As they did this Fitz fixed his earpiece and goggles.

"We drop in 30 seconds." Akio said I to the mic.

The hatch door at the rear of the aircraft slowly opened and rough wind filled the cabin space.

They all lines up in three horizontal lines of five.

Seconds later.

"Go, go, go, now." Mission control said.

Five by five, they jumped from the back of the aircraft, gliding through the wind down towards the forest. When they were close enough, one by one, they pulled on the parachute string to safely land.

When everyone was secure in the ground, they detached from the wing suits and parachutes and headed towards the village in Libya.

"Remember," Akio said as the ran through the forest trees, "we need him alive."

When they approached the small village in clear of the forest, they immediately came under fire.

Fitz ran towards the houses, followed by a few other deltas, the others who didn't follow him stayed outside and engaged the amateur militants.

Their were quite a few hiding spots that their target could utilize, Fitz was experienced enough to have a good idea of what they would be. He first broke from the group and headed straight to a small animal stable the spotted once the village came into view. It was peculiar that it had no animals in it and that were most of the guards were lined off, blocking it off. He had to cut through the houses until when he exited he came out about 20 feet away from the stable, behind the guards, close to the forest. He said nothing to draw their attention, he ran to the back of the stable and peeped inside, there was a man, covered in hay, hiding by the back door, as if preparing to make a run for it through the forest if his men didn't fare well.

Fitz used his foot and kicked down the wooden door. The man screamed, only for a moment before Fitz had a dagger at his throat and pulled his through the back door. As soon as they cleared the door, there were a flurry of bullets sprayed into the cabin, along with a few militants attempting to come and check on their boss but before they could make their way back to the stable, the deltas had taken care of them, one by one.

When the gunfire died down and Fitz realized the coast was clear, he stepped out from behind stable and walked towards the deltas with the man and stopped.

Akio chuckled, "of course you were able to find him."

Fitz shrugged and pulled back his dagger from the man's throat and slipped it back into his holster.

"I heard you like to rape women, Amin." Fitz said as he pushed him to the ground.

Without notice, Fitz took his hand and struck him so hard against his lower spine that there was a loud audible crack. Amin fell from his knee to the ground, sobbing, he couldn't move the lower half of his body.

"Now you won't be able to." Fitz said then turned to Akio, "let's go, we have another mission."

Akio chuckled, "you heard the boss," he said into the mic, so all the deltas could here, "let's go, we have the target, move out."

Huck, used a zip tie to detain the man. A few seconds later, the squad of deltas emerged from the houses and together, they all grouped together to head out.

As they moved towards the forest, a boy stepped out from the other side of the forest, he had something in his hand.

"Oh shit…" Fitz said, realizing he had no choice, he was the closest one to the boy. He drew his gun and lodged a bullet between the boy's eyes before he could pull the trigger from the grenade he was attempting to launch at them.

A boy, he couldn't have been older than 12 years old. Obviously Amin had given the directive. Fitz didn't look back, no one did, it had to be done, he was too close and a grenade detonation that close to the group would be devastating. The continued quickly through the forest, the jet was on standby.

* * *

After the second mission, they returned to the base later in the night. Fitz felt restless, he'd called Olivia in between the mission but now it was almost midnight on his end, it was a little earlier on her end, so he took his phone and a joint he got from Anton and went for a walk to the other end of the base.

Once he got out of his room, he dialed her and waited for her to pick up.

"Fitz?" she said, as she cleared her throat.

"Hey, what's up?"

He light his joint and took a pull from it. It was the first time smoking in peace since Lily was born.

"Why do you sound like that?" she asked.

"Nothing, just tired." he coughed a little. "What's Lily doing?"

"We just took a bath and a got ready for bed, she's playing with her little book, I was about to read to her."

"Facetime me so I can see."

He outed his joint.

"Okay, one sec."

Olivia switched the phone to facetime.

"Let me see my little rosebud."

Olivia flipped the camera so he could see them both. Lily's hair had been combed into two little pigtails.

"You combed her hair?" He said amusingly.

"Yeah, I'm surprised she let me do it."

Lily smiled and reached for the phone, Olivia let her hold it as she looked at Fitz's face through the screen and smiled.

"Hey sweet girl."

Lily said something unintelligible in response and Fitz chuckled.

Olivia took the small picture book and opened it and began reading. It was an animal book, Olivia would make sounds of cows and pigs and chickens and Lily laughed absolutely uncontrollably. It was a joy to watch and exactly what he needed after his day.

After Olivia finished reading Lily the story and Lily had laughed and giggle herself tired, she crawled into Olivia's side and cuddled.

Olivia kissed her forehead and coddled her.

"How's your ribs?"

"Good, really good."

"Good, really good." Fitz teased.

Olivia chuckled.

"Stop making fun of me. I still feel it but it's easy to ignore, especially with the ibuprofen."

He took his lighter and lit his joint again, now that Lily couldn't see him.

"You're smoking again?" She asked.

"Yes...I needed it after today."

"That bad?"

"Let's not go there, at least not tonight."

"Okay….fine...let's talk about the fact that I really want to kiss you right now."

"No, no, no, no, no...stop right there, don't go any further..or I'm hanging up."

"I can't think of anything else."

"Well…." Fitz tried to think of something else, anything else, "...what are you gonna do about your clothing line?"

"oh...I'm gonna have a fashion show. Fashion week is long gone but I'll set something up, invite all the fashion people, I'll probably have to give them vouchers to travel or maybe...I don't know, I have to figure it out once we get back."

They chatted for almost a half hour until Olivia brought the conversation back to sex and he hung up on her as she cackled loudly through the phone. He chuckled for a moment and then opened his phone to call her back, when he heard footsteps coming up behind him.

It was Abby and she seemed surprised that he was there.

"Hey," she said awkwardly.

"What are you doing out here?" Fitz asked.

"Were you smoking?" She asked, as if she just smelled it in the air.

"Yeah."

"Oh...well..I was just walking, today was pretty hectic, I needed to clear my mind."

Abby had a busted lip from a fight during their second mission.

"Oh." Was all Fitz said then he turned around to call Olivia.

"Can I ask you something?" Abby said before he could call Olivia.

"No."

Abby went ahead anyways.

"How can you forgive her?"

Fitz sighed, annoyed.

Abby sensed his annoyance.

"I'm not attacking you, or her, I'm just genuinely curious, I heard you on the phone today, you sounded happy, happier than I've ever know you too be...I mean...you're a pretty miserable bastard so…"

Fitz was quiet for awhile, he didn't like talking about Olivia with any of them.

"There are no easy decisions anymore. I forgave her because I love her."

"And you have a baby with her, that must've factored in too right?"

"At first I thought it would complicate things and for a while it did, but now it's simple."

Abby chuckled, "I'm still trying to wrap by head around the fact that your someone's dad, I'm mean, you've changed someone's diaper. I never thought I'd see the day."

"She shit on me too, more than once, puked on me, pissed on me."

Abby laughed and shook her head.

"How old is she?"

"10 months."

His cellphone rang, interrupting the conversation. It was Olivia.

"She's calling."

"Yeah, sure, sure, I'll leave you alone, I'm gonna head back."

Fitz nodded and as he answered his phone.

"Are you done? How was that time out?"

She laughed through the phone and rolled her eyes.

They talk for way too long, it until after midnight, Fitz realized how late it was and had to end the call to get sleep for the next mission later in the day. It was an important one.

* * *

Once again, Olivia had a hard time sleeping, after twisting and turning until early morning, she finally dozed off for an hour before waking up at 6am and began her day. Fitz was coming home today and so at least she had something to look forward to.

After spending the entire morning inside, Lily was miserable. Olivia knew she wanted to go outside and even though she'd promise herself she wouldn't, while the deltas were on the island, but having Lily cooped up in the bedroom wasn't good, they could get her if they wanted to whether or not she was locked in the room or walking around the island so with that in mind, Olivia took Lily out for a walk along the shore while she waited to hear back from Fitz, he told her it would be a while.

After walking Lily along the shore, she took her inland to pick fruits and then walked her back to the villa. She sat with her as she played with her toys and watched the tv and every so often Lily would crawl over to her and demand to be fed a piece of fruit. Olivia had diced some blueberries and squashed them onto a little plate for her.

Olivia fed Lily the blueberries with her fingers and watched lovingly as she as Lily walked around the room, touching everything in her reach and playing by herself.

Later in the evening, she made dinner for them both, although Lily was more interesting in eating Olivia's Salmon dinner than her own mashed sweet potatoes. After dinner, they bathed and then Olivia got her ready for bed.

As soon as Olivia got in bed beside her, Lily cuddled against her side. As Lily did this, her phone chimed from a text. She checked the message and saw that Fitz had texted her. She squealed excitedly.

"Daddy will be home soon," Olivia told her as she kissed her cheek. She then stretched over to the nightstand and grabbed her phone to check the text.

"I can't make it home tonight, something came up, I'm gonna be here a couple extra days."

"This is a joke? You're joking? Right?"

"I wish I was."

Olivia didn't respond, she locked her phone and placed it back on the nightstand. She was too angry to respond and since Fitz wouldn't be home for another two days, she decided it was time to leave and go back to Los Angeles without him, it was pointless staying on the island without him.

Fitz texted her again almost an hour later. Lily was fast asleep.

"I'm gonna call you in a sec."

Once Olivia saw his text, she decided to text him back.

"Don't bother. I'm tired and going to bed."

He texted her back.

"...You are so spoiled. Jesus christ. Just open the door and let me in."

Olivia was confused as she read the text.

"What?"

"What the fuck are you wearing anyways?"

She heard a knock on the glass door and saw him waving his hands like a maniac through the sheer curtains from the porch. She jumped up quickly and let him in and then she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him hungrily on the lips.

Fitz chuckled as she squeezed his cheeks and kissed and hugged him.

"First of all," he said with a smile, "let me just say that you are such a drama queen, I can't even play a harmless little prank on you with you going balls-fucking -crazy."

"Well what am I supposed to do, you weren't supposed to have gone in the first place-"

"That's in the past…" Fitz said as he held unto her waist and pulled her against his body and kissed her.

"Did you miss me?" He asked after he broke the kiss.

"No."

Fitz chuckled and looked over to Lily.

"I was trying to come earlier, I wanted here to be awake."

He walked over to the bed, leaned over and kissed Lily against her hair.

"Are the guards still here?" Olivia asked.

"A different group, the others went back." Fitz answered, still staring at Lily and then he walked over to Olivia.

"So...you're back to me in one piece." Olivia began.

"I promised, didn't I?"

She smirked as she pushed his hoodie up his torso and then pulled it over his head roughly and threw it somewhere behind her and then she kissed up his torso as she ran her hands up and down his sides.

"We were in the middle of something before you left…"

"i...I..don't remember." He teased.

She grabbed his crotch and squeezed gently. He was so erect already. She closed her eyes and imagined him inside her, barely for a second before Fitz snapped her out of it.

"Hey...I'm right in front of you, why fantasize about my cock when you can just have it?"

"So then give it to me." She flirted back.

Fitz smiled as he walked her back to the sofa across the room and bent her over the cushions. He kneeled behind her and pulled her thongs down her legs. He took both his thumbs and spread her ass open and began licking her up and down from behind.

She gripped tightly unto the cushion and bit her lips, breathing unevenly already.

"I missed you soooo...much." She moaned unevenly.

He chuckled as he slurped on her clit.

"I thought you said you didn't miss me?"

He stopped and leaned up and pulled her against his bare chest. Olivia shifted their positions and shoved him down on sofa and then kneeled in front of him and tried to shimmy off his sweatpants and boxers. He had to ease his body up so she could take them off and then she slipped off his shoes and threw them to the side.

She spat on his tip and spread her saliva all around it and then she licked him up and down, slowly, gently, savoring the taste and the feel.

Fitz closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch.

"Shittt." He moaned.

She sucked on his tip, she used one hand to stroke him up and down and she used her other hand to massage her throbbing clit.

Fitz ran his hands softly through her hair as he bit his lips in ecstasy. He stiffened on the couch when she took him deeper and then pulled back and smiled.

He let out a deep breath and reached down and pulled her t-shirt off and threw it on the floor and then pulled her into his lap.

"Hmmmm." She moaned softly as she grinded slowly against his cock.

Fitz closed his eyes and pulled her against his chest and held her tightly. He kissed the crook of her neck and slowly, kiss after kiss, made his way down the blade of her shoulder and then he opened her legs and slow as a snail, slid himself inside her.

"Ooouuuu..." He groaned.

Olivia smiled and leaned forward and grinded on him, slowly and sensually. Fitz licked his finger tips and reached up from behind her and massaged her nipples with both hands as he began thrusting into her, to meet her rhythm.

The pressure in her gut built quickly, it had only been a few minutes. She closed her eyes and gripped into the seat on the sofa and seconds later, both her and Fitz had ruptured into orgasm. He pulled her back against his chest and held her tightly.

"Fuckkkk." She screamed breathlessly. "Oh...my..god."

Fitz dropped back on the couch with Olivia still in his arms. She let out a heavy sigh and intertwined their fingers. She turned her head back towards him and ran her tongue against his lips before she slid her tongue into his mouth and kissed him.

Fitz lifted her leg open and then once again, he slid his way inside her and began thrusting from behind. Once again, it didn't take very long for them both to feel the burgeoning orgasms, even though Fitz thrusted as slowly as possible.

"Mmmm…" Olivia whimpered breathlessly, "baby...I'm gonna ruin the couch."

He reached down and began rubbing circles around her clit, "fuck the couch up."

A smile barely crested her lips before he she felt the liquid gushing out of her, like a geyser. It was a lot and the sensation was completely and totally overwhelming. She squeezed her legs shut, even though that didn't stop Fitz thrusting. Her eyes rolled back. Liquid squirted all down her legs, Fritz's legs, the couch and the rug.

"Fitzzzz," she whimpered.

His orgasm ruptured as he thrusted. It took the breath out of him and when he stiffened, Olivia's orgasm took her too.

"Phew," Fitz breathed out evenly.

He slowly pulled out and a gush of semen rushed out of her.

Fitz pulled her close again because as it stood, if she shuffled an inch she would fall off the couch.

Olivia turned and rested her head against his chest and threw her leg across his waist.

She was quiet, too tired to inquire about what happened over the past two days since she hadn't gotten a decent night of sleep, only day naps.

Before she knew it, she'd drifted off and Fitz followed her soon after on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up on the bed beside Fitz and Lily, who were still both sleeping.

She tried to get out of his grasp without disturbing his sleep but as soon as she moved his arm from around her waist, he sat up.

"Where are you going?"

She chuckled and climbed slowly off the bed, "I have to pee."

Fitz got up as well and followed her to the bathroom. He urinated after Olivia and then flushed the toilet and washed his hands after her.

Olivia walked back to the sofa, the wet stain were almost dry but still left a visible stain and the white cum stains on the suede didn't help either.

"We have to clean it up."

Fitz kissed her on the lips and then grabbed his boxer from the ground and slipped them on. Olivia did the same with her panties.

Fitz gathered all their clothes in a pile and left them on the floor.

Now that it was bright out and she could see his face clearly, there were no cuts or bruises. He was fine.

"So how did everything go?" She asked.

"Good."

She walked over and sat in the arm of the couch.

"Good?"

"Mhmm."

"What does good, in that sense mean?"

He chuckled. "You know what it means."

"How many people did you kill?"

"I don't know."

"More than 10? More than 20?"

Fitz chuckled again, uncomfortably. "I don't really want to talk about this."

"Who did you kill? Was it an accident?"

He sighed, he didn't know why he bothered to try to hide anything from her. "It was a kid and no it wasn't an accident, he had a bomb, I didn't have a choice."

She was quiet for a while. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm not gonna beat myself up about it, it happened and that was that. On the bright side, they love me, using the word 'love' loosely and I mean very loosely."

He sighed in frustration. "This is not what I wanted to talk about."

She smiled trying to lighten the mood even though it was hard after what he told her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Fitz saw that she was trying and smiled as well. "I'm only back for a week."

Olivia frowned. "What? How is that the thing you want to talk about?"

He walked closer to her and stopped in between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Because, I wanted to marry you."

Olivia was completely caught off guard.

"What? I thought you said there was no rush?"

"That's before all of this happened. I obviously love you but now that I'm back there, if anything happens to me I want you to have the legal protection and benefits that a spouse has, when it comes to making decision about my assets and running the company, or even if I'm on life support or I'm unable to make my own decisions, I want you to be able to make decisions for me, I don't want you to be completely helpless if a situation like that ever arises. If you're okay with that, of course."

"That's not very sexy but okay."

Fitz smiled, "so you will?"

Olivia smiled too, "yeah, those reasons make sense."

He gave her a smooch on the lips and smiled. "I'm glad you said yes, it could be a small ceremony, Lucky as the witness and I..dunno..who officiates the wedding, like a priest or something, right?"

"We have to go back to L.A., though, I'm not getting married, if I can't wear one of my mother's dresses-"

"Guuuu…." Lily cooed as she sat up and saw Fitz.

She crawled to the edge of the bed and stretched for him.

Fitz walked over to her and lifted her in the air.

"Morning sleepyhead."

Lily giggled, with morning drool running down her chin. She placed her hands on his cheeks and leaned over and placed her opened mouth on his nose, attempting to kiss him but only transferring drool to his face.

Fitz laughed and wiped his nose and kissed her.

"I missed you too peanut."

He turned to Olivia.

"Have you ever thought what we'd be doing without her?" he asked. "I'd probably have thrown meself off the little cliff behind me old house, eh?" Fitz said, mocking her accent.

"Not funny!" Olivia scolded as she stood. "I just need the clean the couch up and take a shower. I'm hoping we can leave today right?"

Fitz nodded. "Okay, so let's just get everything in order then. I'm ready to get out of here."


	43. Chapter 43

A/N- WARNING - About halfway through this chapter, there is a retelling about a sexual assault. It is not detailed but this is a trigger warning. I will put another warning before the paragraph below.

The next morning, Olivia woke up on her bed, at their home in L.A. They'd landed at LAX, early the following morning and after a quick drive back to the house, they were home by 3am. Lily slept through the entire flight and drive to the house, as did Olivia.

She had a lot to do: purchase Fitz a wedding band, meet with her team for brunch, pick all the wedding dresses she had stored at a storage facility and hope the one she had in mind to wear still fit her, and a few other things. Now that she was back in L.A, she couldn't ignore her sister for long and though she was nervous, she was hoping to get that out of the way within the first few days, she needed to do it while Fitz was there so that at least he could help break the ice, since he'd interacted with her before.

She got up and showered and brushed her teeth before Fitz and Lily woke. By the time she was finished, Sonia arrived at the house so she got dressed and grabbed her gift for Sonia and went downstairs to meet her.

When she descended the steps, Sonia practically broke into a run to meet her at the bottom of the steps and hugged her.

"I'm so happy you're alright." She hugged her a little too tightly, Olivia winced, even though she was being a hypocrite because when Fitz did it during sex, she had no problems with it.

"Aww...still a little tender," She said, "the ribs."

Sonia let her go quickly. "Of course." She smiled. "You look strong and I can barely see any marks on your face or neck."

"I know, I've been healing pretty quickly, which I'm thankful for,"

"Is my sweet girl still sleeping?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, she's really tired, we came back early this morning."

Sonia smiled again, "I'm so happy you're okay, I've been praying for you, hoping you would be okay, especially after what happened a the hospital."

"Yeah, the whole twin sister thing right? I'm still processing that."

"I can't believe you didn't know."

"Yeah my mum and dad never told me, they separated when I was really young but enough about that." She said with a sigh. "What I actually really want to tell you is that me and Fitz are probably getting married by the end of this week. I'd love it if you came."

"Well, congratulations and I'd love to come. Why did you move it up?"

"Fitz is going back to the military and so we decided to tie the knot before he left."

"Where is it going to be?"

"I'm not sure as yet but it's going to be at the house, there won't be a lot of people, maybe not even 10 people, it's going to be really small."

"Okay, I'll save the date for whichever date it might be."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you and umm thank you so much for what you did after everything happened. Fitz told me you were the one that even realized something was wrong in the first place."

"No, need to thank me. I'm just glad your alright."

"Well, Fitz and I have a gift for you."

Olivia pulled the check out of her pocket and handed it to Sonia. Sonia took the check and looked at it with wide eyes as her mouth fell open.

"This is twenty thousand dollars, what?"

Olivia smiled, "it's just a gift, from us to you. You were so amazing helpful, throughout everything, I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank you...Olivia...I don't know what to say..I'm in shock my hand is trembling right now."

Fitz walked down the steps with Lily rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Oh my god Olivia, my dick is so hard."

Sonia gasped when she saw him, erection and wet spot on his boxers.

"Oh shit," He saw both Olivia and Sonia. He turned and walked back up the steps.

"Sorry Sonia," He called out over his shoulders.

Olivia looked over to Sonia, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, he has no decency, he's so uncouth." She ran back up the stairs to him and found him in the bedroom.

"You are so embarrassing."

"I didn't know she was there."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Okay well, I have a lot of errands to run so you have Lily 'till at least the afternoon. You are in charge of inviting a guests to the wedding."

Olivia walked over and kissed Lily on the cheek. "Good morning."

Fitz looked down. "What am I gonna do about this?"

"You have hands, figure it out and don't do it around my baby."

Fitz smiled.

"I'm gonna invite your sister over tonight, you guys can talk, I'll have the chef cook us some dinner."

"Please don't...I have anxiety about this whole thing and I just need maybe an extra day before we even attempt to tackle that."

"I don't know what you're scared of but okay.."

Olivia took a deep breath.

"Okay fine. Do it, I'm just, nervous. What is it doesn't work out?"

"Then it doesn't work out, better to know now than to drag it on."

She nodded. "You're right, it's not that big of a deal, if we don't get along then it'll just be like it was before, I'll live my life as if I didn't know I had a sister."

"Yep."

She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you, I'll be back in a few hours."

"I love you too."

Se smirked and grabbed his crotch and squeezed lightly before she rab out the room. On her way out, she heard him howl out but didn't look back.

* * *

First she stopped at the storage facility and collected her dresses, then she met up with her team for brunch and then she went shopping on Rodeo drive for a wedding band for Fitz. She'd already measured his finger and had been looking since the proposal, she already knew what she had in mind, she just needed to buy it. She went to the Cartier store on Rodeo Drive and picked him up a simple platinum band. She knew if she got anything more extravagant than that, Fitz wouldn't like it.

When she was finished, it was almost 2pm. The entire morning as she drove around, she had delta bodyguards, following her around. There were three of them that she could see and she was sure there were more than we invisible to her. They dressed like law enforcement and their guns were visible. This time though, she couldn't complain, not after what she went through less than a month ago.

She arrived at the house, a little after 3pm. Sonia was doing Lily's laundry, Linda arrived a little later and was doing light house chores, Greg was prepping all his ingredients for dinner later on at 6.

It took her a few trips to carry all 15 wedding dresses up to her closet. Fitz and Lily were fast asleep and she didn't want to wake him to help her.

After she carried all the dresses to her bedroom, she took his wedding band and hid it among her jewelry and then she called Sonia to help her sort through the wedding dresses and try the roughly five dresses she had in mind for the wedding. There was one of them that she really loved, one that was her dream dress, she waited last to try that one and it fit her perfectly. She was ecstatic and took it off immediately and begged Sonia to drop it off to get dry cleaned. When Sonia left with the dress, she dragged the rest of her dresses to her fabric room and left them there for the time being.

This wasn't the way she imagined her wedding. There was supposed to be a lot more planning and effort that went into it but as is it stood, she was happy it was going to happen sooner rather than later, even if she didn't have a wedding planner. Or maybe she could? She decided to look it up. She grabbed her laptop from her suitcase in the bedroom and began googling well-known wedding planners. She got a few numbers and sat on the couch as she called them.

The first number she dialed was that of a famous planner, who'd worked with many celebrities, she was a little hesitant to go for a person like that but she thought that they would probably have the means to plan a wedding, as small as it might be, on such a short notice. She invited her team, she'd grown close to them, that alone was already 10 people, (she didn't invite the interns) and she would invite Jordanne and her family and Lucky and mom and brother and sister and the staff in the house would be invited as well, that was 20 people, easily.

Olivia sat on the couch, waiting for the person she dialed to pick up. After a few seconds, his assistant picked up. She explained to the assistant her situation, vaguely and the assistant told her he'd have the wedding planner call her back in a few minutes.

Almost 15 minutes later, the planner called her.

"Hello?" Olivia said.

Her loud ringtone woke Fitz.

"Yes, Francis, it's Olivia Pope...yes...yes...my issue is that the wedding is in 4 days, it'll only be roughly 20-23 people, I wanted to have the ceremony in the garden in my home, it's quite big….yes, well, I do understand that it's very short notice-"

Fitz stood from the bed and walked over to Olivia and laid in between her open legs with his face planted in her crotch.

"-it would be very simple, sort of rustic aesthetic, I want a lot of flowers, white roses, white everything."

Fitz pulled up her dress and kissed her inner thigh.

Olivia shuffled a bit but otherwise ignored him.

"..I you are unable to accomplish in the allotted amount then that's fine-"

Olivia rolled her eyes as she listened to him and could get a word in edgewise. Fitz opened her legs a little wider and pulled her underwear to the side.

"I will pay you twenty thousand dollars to plan me a spectacular, intimate, simple wedding, in 3 days-"

Fitz licked over her clit and began nibbling on her lips, barely before she gasped and grabbed into his hair and tore his face away. She needed to focus.

"Thank you, 10am tomorrow sounds wonderful…."

Fitz tore from her grasp and licked her again. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge this time.

"Oh..my..god." she moaned as she bit her lip and threw her head back. "My...ummm..…" she cleared her throat. "..oh my god...I have to call you baaack-" she hung up quickly.

She dropped the phone on the carpet and pulled up her dress to her waist and the pulled Fitz on top of her, while Fitz simultaneously pull her underneath him so they were square in line. She reached down and pushed his boxers down to his knees and she couldn't get his penis in her vagina quick enough. She had no idea where the sudden maddening hunger came from...maybe the slight foreplay or maybe his erection that she'd been thinking about all morning.

Once she managed to hold him and guide him inside her, she sighed in relief.

"Ohhhh...yes...deeper." she whimpered. "...come on baby."

She spat on her finger tips and reached down and massaged it up and down his length, so it was easier for him to go fully inside her. When she was satisfied with his...reach, she wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed unto his ass as he began thrusting, to guide his movement to the tempto she wanted.

Fitz leaned down and licked her lips and then sucked on her bottom lips before he kissed her. He held onto the back of the couch with one hand and with the other he held the arm of the couch, to steady himself.

Within no time, she could feel her orgasm coming, she stopped him.

"Stop." she whimpered and pushed him off.

Fitz stopped and leaned up, he knew Olivia and so he waited for her to switch positions, he knew sometimes she like him to finish in her in the doggy position. She turned around and braced herself against the arm of the sofa and slapped her ass for him to see.

"Come on," she challenged.

He climbed up behind her and slowly entered her again and began pumping into her.

"Fuck…." he said as he sucked in air. "Fuck...you know…"

"I know..what?" She moaned as she spread her ass open with her hands.

He drew in a roughy breath. "I-can't-last."

"Mmmmm...what?"

"Fuckkkkk….uhhhhh." He groaned as he came.

"Yes...yes...yes-" she said before she too rupture in orgasm. Holding on to the couch as if she she'd fall off if she didn't.

They were stuck in the position for a moment, catching their breath. When Fitz shifted she stopped him.

"Careful...I know a big load when I feel it." She joked.

Fitz chuckled. He slowly pulled out and cupped his hand underneath her and waited for the cum to drop into his palm. He could have just fixed her underwear in place to stop them cum from dripping in the couch but he decided to do it the messy way.

"You are so suck a perv." She teased as she was bent over the couch, waiting for the cum to stop dripping out of her vagina and into Fitz's palm.

He planted a kiss on her ass.

"I like what I like."

When the cum stopped running he leaned up and walked to the bathroom and washed his hands and face them went back to Olivia in the bedroom.

"Okay so what do I hear about a wedding planner?" He asked, fixing his underpants.

"Yeah, I actually have to call him back. Once sec,"

She fixed her dress and underwear and grabbed her phone from the floor.

She called the wedding planner back and finished discussing the details of the meet up. He was set to meet her at the house at 10am the following morning. He was a lot more excited, now that she'd dangled $20,000 in front of him.

Once Olivia hung up she turned to Fitz.

"Just a planner to deal with all the annoying little things that go into a wedding while we have sex and hang out with our baby."

"I love you."

"Of course."

"So," he said with a sigh, "How was your first day with the deltas following you around?"

"Good, except for the fact that a man bumped me in rodeo drive and the almost pulled their guns on him. I'm not complaining though."

"Of course not." He said sarcastically.

"Anyways, please tell me you forgot to call my so-called sister."

"You know, saying "so-called" doesn't make her any less your sister."

Olivia rolled her eyes petulantly. " I know."

"And I didn't call her, I told one of the guys to bring her over for a meeting at 6."

"What's Greg cooking?" Olivia asked.

"Meat."

Olivia looked at him with scolding eyes.

"I'm serious, I just told him to cook meat."

Her countenance softened and she chuckled.

"Okay, I'm gonna go bathe and get ready, we only have like an hour and a half left. When did Lily go down?"

"Maybe an hour and a half ago, she was really tired. She played and played and then she ate some chicken and went to bed."

"Chicken? Fitz? Please tell me you didn't give my baby chicken."

"I was eating chicken and she wanted some. I cut into into ridiculously small pieces and squashed it out, she ate a lot of it. Olivia...she is 10 months old she can eat a little chicken, some 10 month old babies are eating burgers."

"Yes but not my 10 month old and anyways...I'm being a total hypocrite because I gave her some salmon I had for dinner the other day, that's salmon though, it's way softer and easier to eat than chicken."

Lily sat up in the bed and began fussing.

Fitz walked over to her and picked her up, he immediately smelled her diaper.

"Jesus Christ,"

Olivia chuckled.

"That one is all you."

"Her shit smells like my shit and I'm a grown man."

"She's your kid."

"You smell like a grown man Lily."

"Leave her alone." Olivia bellowed from across the room.

* * *

Erin stood in her hotel lobby, waiting for her driver to come pick her up. One of her guards told her she would be meeting Fitz and her sister for dinner. She was nervous and excited.

After waiting for almost 5 minutes, one of the hotel attendants walked in the lobby from outside.

"Ms. Erin, your driver is here."

"Um..thanks." Erin replied.

Her ribcage hurt but most of her bruises had healed. She walked quickly to car and got in the back seat. It was a 15 minute drive, the car pulled up to the gates of Olivia's house. It was larger than she'd imagined. After the drive down the very long driveway, the driver stop in front of the very large white mansion. When she stepped out of the car, she could hear music inside.

She walked up to the door, the driver walked ahead and opened the door for her. She stepped inside and the driver closed the door behind her.

She stood waiting for almost a minute before Fitz walked down the steps with Lily.

"Hey…Erin," he said. "Thanks for coming."

He moved so easily, it seemed like he was gliding and he was so handsome. It was weird for her because she knew he was her sister's fiance but she found him so attractive, not that she intended to do anything about it.

"Umm...thanks."

When he descended the staircase, he stopped in front of her. He was wearing navy blue chinos and a white t-shirt. She looked at Lily, Erin had remembered her name because she thought she was the most beautiful baby girl she'd ever seen.

"Hi Lily."

Lily leaned forward and it was almost as if she sniffed her and her smell was off so she leaned back and clung to Fitz.

"Olivia's gonna be down in a sec...matter of fact, why don't you just have a seat in the dining room, Greg should be coming out with the food shortly and I'll go get Olivia."

Erin nodded.

"The dining room is down the hall on your left, you won't miss it."

Fitz turned and headed back upstairs to find Olivia in her bathroom, sitting on the vanity counter.

She sighed.

"I'm not going down there."

"Because you don't want to?"

"Just tell her that something came up and I'm busy."

Fitz walked closer to Olivia and Lily stretched from his arms and grabbed unto Olivia. Olivia took her from Fitz and sat her in her lap.

"Fine. I'm gonna tell her you're up here shitting your guts out."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "It's not funny."

"I'm gonna tell her you've got shit running down your leg, you barely made it to the toilet."

Fitz turned and walked out of the room.

"Fine." She called from the bathroom.

She hopped off the counter with Lily and walked to Fitz in the bedroom.

"Fine." She said again, exasperated.

She followed behind Fitz down to the dining room.

"Why are we eating in the dining room again? It's way too intimate."

"You choose the dining room."

"Oh yeah….why did I do that?"

When they arrived at the entrance of the dining room, Olivia stopped.

"Come on," Fitz urged as he took Lily from her.

Olivia took a deep breath and then walked into the dining room. She saw Erin sitting by her place mat at the table. It was so surreal to see someone who looked like her mirror reflection. She was definitely her twin, she hadn't been convinced, up until now.

She walked quietly over to the seat on the opposite side of the table from Erin, Fitz sat in between them both, at the head of the table.

"Hi." Olivia said, softly.

"Hi." Erin responded.

Lily looked at Olivia and then she looked back at Erin and then back at Olivia and she clung to Fitz and screamed, hiding her face in his shirt.

"Lily, it's okay, that's just mommy's sister." Fitz said to Lily.

He ran his hands down Lily's hair, calming her.

Olivia didn't say anything and she looked everywhere except at Erin. it was awkward.

Greg walked into the dining room pushing a trolley with three plates and a 6 glasses of beverage. He served them caesar salads and a glass of water and a cocktail for each of them and then he left.

Fitz began eating his salad, as did Erin. after her first few bites she stopped eating momentarily.

"The salad is good." She said to Olivia.

"Yeah...thanks" Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just still shocked, I never in a million year thought I had any family left, let alone a twin sister."

Erin chuckled. "Yeah, me too….I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm happy you're alright as well."

Olivia was quiet for a while.

"You never met my mum did you?"

Olivia realized she said her mom after the fact and decided to correct herself.

"Our mom..." Olivia said.

"No. Never. Eli told me she'd died during labor." Erin responded.

"Not true."

"When did Eli die?" Erin asked.

"Year before last October."

"Ohhh."

Lily turned around and snuck a piece of lettuce from fitz's plate. He caught her before she could shove it into her mouth.

"No, you can't eat that." He said as he took her from her tiny fingers. He used his fork and took a piece of avocado from his plate and fed it to her.

"You can eat avocados though." Lily held unto fork and ate the avocado off the tip.

"She's such a pretty little girl." Erin said.

"Thanks...she takes after me mostly, but don't tell Olivia." Fitz said.

Olivia slapped his leg. Erin laughed.

"Where do you live?" Olivia asked Erin.

"I've been staying at the Beverly Hills Hotel, thank you by the way."

"No, I meant where do you live? Not where you're staying."

"Oh...I'm don't have a home right now." She said. "I used to live at a shelter but I haven't been back there for almost two months, I'm sure they gave my spot to someone else."

"Why are you homeless?" Olivia came off a little more snobby than she intended. "-I'm sorry, that came out wrong."

"No….it's okay...it was just a temporary thing, I just ran into some hard times and I was saving up to be able to go out on my own again." Erin lied, she'd been mostly homeless for a long time, but Olivia seemed like a snob to her, like she would judge her and she didn't feel like being treated like a charity case.

"In fact, I think it's time I leave the hotel."

"Why?" Fitz asked.

"Nothing...you've been very generous to me but I think it's time that I go."

"Don't be silly, you can stay there as long as you need to." Fitz said as he fed Lily another piece of avocado.

Moments later, Greg returned with the main course, which consisted of pan fried lamb chops and roasted broccoli, carrots and mushrooms. He made a special dish of pasta and mashed butternut squash for Lily,

After greg served the food, he headed back to the kitchen.

"So...Olivia, what do you do?" Erin asked.

"I'm a designer, I have an atelier downtown where I work. I was actually supposed to showcase at New York Fashion Week but I missed it because of the whole incident."

"Oh wow, I'm sorry, that sucks."

"Yeah...my mother was a designer too? She used to work in London on Bond street."

"Really. Is that why you decided to become one?"

"Yeah."

"Wow so I have a sister that's a designer and a mom that was a designer. That's cool. What do you do Fitz?"

"I own a global aerospace, weapons and technology company." Fitz said in between stuffing his face with lamb chops.

"I feel very unsuccessful." Erin joked. "umm...Olivia do you have a picture of our mother."

"Yeah, it's in my things, I can show you when we're done here."

"Okay, thanks. What was her name?"

"Maya."

Erin nodded and smiled and began eating her food.

They all sat eating quietly for a while before Erin spoe again.

"Can I ask you something Olivia?"

"Sure."

"When your mom died, was that the first time you met Eli?"

"Yeah, he umm showed up a few days later."

"Days? Who did you stay with after your mom died?"

"Child services, they took me from the hospital."

"Oh." Erin said.

"Yeah."

"Why did Fitz kill Eli?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't really want to talk about that. I'm- sorry, it's just really hard to talk about that and it's been so long ago, we just want to leave it behind us."

"Please, I think I deserve to know how he died." Erin said.

"Can we just drop this."

"Did he suffer?"

"Yes." Fitz answered. He'd been quietly observing both their demeanor.

"Good. That bastard had it coming." Erin said angrily.

"Why do you hate him?" Olivia asked, just as angrily. She didn't know where the sudden burst of anger came from.

"I'm sorry, maybe he was a good dad to you, but he was terrible to me."

"Is that your excuse, he was terrible to you so that's why you're a homeless ex-convict who looks like she just beat a drug addiction. Spare me the sob story, okay."

Erin shook her head slowly, so angry and hurt that the tears just burst out.

"You never would have survived what I survived!"

"I guess we'll never know because you're leaving, aren't you Erin?"

Erin took a deep breath and wiped her eyes and then stood from her chair and dropped her napkin on the table. The conversation went so south, so quickly.

"Cancel the hotel room, I'll find somewhere else to go."

"Good." Olivia said.

Erin took her jacket from behind her chair and left the room.

A few seconds later, they heard the front door slam shut.

Fitz stood up from his chair without a word and left the room with Lily as well. He walked out into the yard and saw Erin walking quickly down the driveway. Rather than run to catch up with her, he pulled out his cellphone and called one of the guards at the desk and told them to follow her wherever she went.

Fitz went back to his bedroom and began preparing Lily for bed. It was still pretty early and he knew she wouldn't sleep right away. He changed her out of her clothes and turned on the tv to cartoons and laid in bed with her, 45 minutes later at 8:30, she was out like a light. He laid her in the middle of the bed of the large california king bed, so she could roll of because she was a terrible sleeper. He lost count of how many time he woke with Lily's feet or hands on his face. One time, it was her wet diaper.

He left her in the bed and walked down to the kitchen for a cold beer. Greg had packed all the dishes in the dishwasher and left for the night since they'd ended dinner early. He didn't know where Olivia was and he wasn't really interested in finding her. The fact that she sat at the table in front of him and essentially defended her father after everything he'd done to both of them, made him angrier than he could ever remember being angry at her since the whole incident with her father took place but he tried not to lash out or say anything stupid, in fact, he didn't plan on saying anything at all. She couldn't have really meant it.

After he took a beer from the fridge, he threw on a sweater and some shoes and headed outside. Once he was outside, he realized one of the cars were gone. He took out his cellphone and called the gate guard.

"Did Olivia leave?"

"Yes, 10 minutes ago, we have a team behind her, she's looking for her sister."

"Do you know where he sister is?"

"A bus stop, I'm getting to location for you right now...she's at...the Clark Street stop at the foot of the hills."

"Thanks."

Seeing that Olivia wasn't in the house as he assumed he went back to his bedroom and laid in bed with Lily while he drank his bear and flipped through the tv to find something to watch.

* * *

When Olivia reached the foot of the hills, she drove to the first bus stop she saw and Erin was there, sitting on the seat by the bus sign.

Olivia drove over and pulled up in front of the bus stop and got out of the car.

When Erin saw her she chuckled and shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes with the hem of her shirt.

"If you came here to beat me down some more then just leave, I heard you loud and clear, I'm a bum."

As Olivia walked closer to Erin, she stood and folded her arms, attempting to walk away but Olivia stopped her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry."

Erin didn't return the hug.

"Don't touch me."

"I'm sorry." Olivia cried. "I should've never said that to you, it was cruel. He was horrible to me too, so I understand."

"No, you don't understand-" Erin cried.

"-I do."

"Then why were you defending him?"

Olivia let her go and stepped back so she could see her.

"I don't know...I was just so anxious about you but….that's not me. Please come back with me, you can stay at the house...we can talk..and not superficial small talk, we can actually talk about everything...I've never really had anyone to talk to about him and now that I know maybe we had the same experience with him...maybe it will help us to talk about him with each other." Olivia said as she wiped her eyes.

Erin wiped her eyes and took a deep breath but still didn't move from her spot.

"Please." Olivia said. "Give me another chance, I really want to get to know you."

Erin sniffled and nodded, "okay."

"Okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Erin said with a nod.

Olivia smiled. "Okay."

She walked over and opened the car door on the passenger side for Erin and once Erin got in, she walked over to the driver side and got in as well and pulled off.

After a quick, quiet drive, they were pulling into Olivia's driveway.

Olivia parked the car in front of the entrance to the house and got out, Erin as well. Erin followed behind Olivia up the steps and into the house. She slipped off her shoes once again and took off her jacket and hung it on the coat stand.

"Do you want anything to drink, I have wine, beer?" Olivia asked.

"Wine."

"Yeah, I like wine too."

Erin followed Olivia to the kitchen and sat at the kitchen island. Olivia opened a fresh bottle of wine and poured two wine glasses full and then sat it on the counter to breathe.

"You didn't finish your dinner, Greg packed it up, are you still hungry? He also left dessert."

"What dessert?"

"Chocolate mousse cake."

"Yeah, I think I'll have the desert, it sounds good."

"Okay, it might be a little cold." Olivia said as she went in the fridge and took out two pre-cut slices of cake."

She grabbed two forks from the utensils drawer and placed them on both plates.

"We can sit here and eat or we can go to the living room and maybe watch something."

"We can go to the living room." Erin answered.

"Okay, grab the wine, I'll take the cakes."

Erin nodded and grabbed the two wine glasses and followed behind Olivia with the cakes. They sat on the couch and placed the wine on the coffee table. Olivia turned on the t.v.

"Anything you wanted to watch?"

"No, not really, I'm really not that up to date on current shows or anything."

"Okay."

Olivia settled on a x-men movie that was half way through the run time.

Erin began eating her cake.

"The cake is really good."

"Yeah, Greg is the best, I don't know where Fitz found him."

At the mention of Fitz, Erin remembered she'd meant to ask her a question earlier at dinner but never go the chance to.

"How long have you and Fitz been together...is that something I can ask?"

"Yeah...of course...it is a little complicated though, when we conceived Lily, we weren't actually dating...not really… we were just having sex and hanging out together, and then we broke up for about almost a year and then we got back together when Lily was 3 months old."

"I would've never guessed that, you guys seem like you've been together way longer."

"Yeah...he was actually the first guy I'd ever been with...I think I got pregnant with Lily from that time."

"Really?"

"Yep." Olivia said with a nod. "Enough about me, what about you? What do you like to do?"

"What about me?" Erin said with a chuckle.

"Why don't you have a home, the real reason?"

Erin leaned over and took her glass of wine from the coffee table, she took a couple of sips and then leaned back on the sofa.

"I can't remember the last time I had a home, probably when I was 16 and living with Eli, before I ran away."

"You ran away?"

"Yep."

"why?"

Erin eyes filled with tears as she shook her head and tried holding them back.

* * *

 **WARNING - MENTION OF A SEXUAL ASSAULT BELOW.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, I just haven't really talked about this."

Olivia scooted closer to her and hugged her.

"Don't be sorry..and don't cry." Olivia said with fresh tears coming for her as well.

Olivia held her for a moment then let go.

Erin took another sip of wine, so did Olivia.

"I don't know if you know what he does?" Erin asked.

"I do, trust me, I do."

Erin sniffled, "well when I was 15 he asked me to go out with his guy's son, I really didn't want to do it but he made it seem as if it was no big deal so I agreed. First it was a cute little first date, we went out for ice-cream and after the first date Eli wanted me to go on a second date and then a third, and after a few dates the guy asked me to be his girlfriend, I was 15, I mean... I thought he was cute but I didn't really like him, he was a jerk."

Erin sighed.

"Anyways, one evening, we went out to the movies. His dad had dropped us to the movie and after the movie, he came to pick us up. Instead of dropping me home, like I thought he would, he drove me to the middle of nowhere, where his son held me down while he raped me and when he was done, he held me down while his son raped me."

"I...I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry Erin."

Erin shook her head sadly.

"They'd threatened me to shut up but when they took me home that night, I told Eli, I told him I wanted to call the police, I wanted to go to the hospital because my body hurt but he wouldn't let me. He didn't want anyone to find out, he had some doctor visit the house and prescribe me some pills, including the morning after pill and some sedatives to help me sleep. That wasn't even the worst part, the worst part was that it as if it was a slight against him, as if I was his property and he was only upset because he didn't give them permission to have sex with me. My consent didn't matter, my feelings or pain didn't matter, only his. He gave me his credit card and to go shop to make myself feel better, as if that could somehow make up for the fact that I was raped. I didn't really know what to do and so I did but I actually felt worst and the icing on the cake when when a few weeks later, he thought he could set me up with another guy. I told me him no and he accused me of being ungrateful because he'd bought me all those nice things, he'd given me the best schools and the best life."

Erin paused, shaking her head angrily.

"I decided that I would die before I let him put me in that position again, but I didn't want to die and why should I, so I did the only thing I could think of: I packed my shit and decided I was going to run away but before I could do that, he found out, told me I could leave but if I did I couldn't take anything he bought for me with him, I told him I was still going to leave, and so he literally took the clothes off my back and kicked me out of the house naked. He wouldn't even give me my birth certificate or my social security card, nothing. He withdrew me from the fancy private school I used to go to."

"How did you manage?" Olivia asked.

"I went to the police station that night, told them what happened. They gave me clothes and kept me at the station while they when to question him but by the time they got there, he was gone. They placed me in emergency foster care where I stayed till I was 18 then they kicked me out. After high school, I tried to go to college, I could barely afford it but I got financial aid to help a bit, I wasn't smart enough to get a full scholarship, I couldn't really afford rent but I lived with live 5 other people so we made it work. I worked a fast food job but eventually I started selling drugs to make extra cash, I got caught and I was arrested, they gave me 7 years even though it was my first offense, I served 4 years because of good behavior. I got hooked on heroin in prison. When I was released I was a homeless, ex-convict druggie, no one would hired me except for the shelter where I slept. I was there for a while before those guys with...Igor, I think Fitz said his name was- kidnapped me and brought me to Los Angeles and well here I am now."

Olivia was silent for a while.

"I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"It's okay, I've been called worse, trust me."

"You never saw him again?"

"A few times after I turned 18, none of them good, he'd get me caught up in his drama, one time I got kidnapped but I wasn't hurt. Looking back now one of the guys had mentioned the name Olivia a few times but I assumed they had my name wrong."

Now it was Olivia who reached for her glass of wine and began drinking gulps.

"I don't know what to say." Olivia said softly.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I've always wondered what my life would be like if everything had gone right and maybe this would be it." Erin looked around the huge mansion. "A huge house, a career that I actually like, a pretty little baby and a fiancé hat looks like freaking captain America. I'm proud of you."

"This isn't what life looks like when you've done everything right. I certainly haven't. At least you stood for something, even though it meant you'd lose everything, a roof over your head, a good education, I stayed and put my life and my body in danger for his benefit time and again. You were brave, I wasn't. I threatened to leave, a few times I actually did but I always went back. No matter how many times I got beat up or assaulted. I was lucky I wasn't raped, but a guy did hold a gun to my head and try to force me to suck his dick."

Erin finally chuckled, humorlessly.

"Men." She said, utterly disgusted.

"Tell me about it."

"How did he die?"

"The last...excursion...he sent me on was how I met Fitz. Fitz was in the military, his dad was a senator, he wanted to get to Fitz and so he sent me-"

"I knew something was up."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I was at the hospital, the types of questions he asked me, it seemed like he wanted to know them so he could actually go get you himself, now that I know he was in the military, it makes sense and he was a little terrifying."

"Yeah...um he sent me there to get to Fitz, I fell in love with him instead, got pregnant and while I was there he killed Fitz's dad and younger brother."

"Oh my god."

"So Fitz killed him, flayed him and the burned him alive."

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's a lot to digest."

Erin was quiet for a while and then she spoke.

"So he wasn't upset...you know..that Eli sent you."

"He was, but he forgave me."

They were quiet for a while until Olivia let out a deep breath and stood.

"Come on, let me show you to your room."

Erin nodded and followed her to the kitchen, with two plates of mostly uneaten cake, along with two empty wine glasses. Olivia placed the plates and glasses in the sink and then turned off the lights in the kitchen.

They went upstairs past her bedroom and past Lily's nursery to her closet.

"Let me just get you something to sleep in." Olivia said.

"Okay." Erin agreed.

When they walked into Olivia's closet, Erin was taken aback, it was like a small boutique, way too much clothes and shoes and bags and jewelry than one woman could possibly wear. Olivia alone had about 40 pairs of sunglasses, about half of them still new.

Olivia walked to her wardrobe and opened a few drawers with sleepwear inside and took out a pair of pajama bottoms and a sweater. They still had tags attached.

"Were you just gonna change or did you wanna take a shower or something, I have underwear if you do."

"Yeah, I think I could use a shower."

"Sure." Olivia said.

"She opened another drawer full of underwear and took out a couple new pairs of panties.

"Do you need a bra?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh wait, what size are you?"

"32DD."

"Oh, me too." Olivia said with a chuckle. "I swoll up a little after Lily but I'm back down now."

She grabbed a couple pairs of bra.

"Let me show you to your room and then I'll show you the bathroom."

Olivia handed her all the clothes and then they headed out of the closet and walked to the next room, which was an unoccupied bedroom.

It was large.

"So this is where you'll sleep."

Erin walked around the room, looking around at the space.

"The tv remote and the air remote is in the nightstand. The bathroom is over there," Olivia pointed to the door in the other side of the room. "There a towels, bath towels and toothbrush and all that stuff in there. It's pretty easier to get the shower to work it's all automatic."

Erin nodded. "Thanks."

"I can't really think of anything else...just make yourself at home. Do you have a phone?"

"No."

"I have an extra phone and a laptop if you need to use it, do you want it tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is good, I think I'll just hang here."

"Okay. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow."

Olivia waved goodnight and headed back to her bedroom, knowing well that Fitz was angry with her.

Erin plopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling absently. Olivia's house was not where she thought she would end up at the end of the night but she was so happy that they could talk, so happy that someone could understand her relationship with her father. It felt so good to have family even though they'd started off rocky.

After a few minutes of sitting in the bed, she went to bathroom and undressed to take a shower but when she realized it was a bathtub, she decided to take a bath instead. The last time she could sit in a bath and relax had to have been when she was back living with Eli and that has over a decade ago.

She filled up the tub with warm water and looked through the cabinet and found bubble bath soap and poured it in the water until it became soapy and then she got in, sat back and relaxed.

After Olivia changed into her nightgown, she walked back to her bedroom and found Fitz sitting up in bed, on the phone.

She crawled into the bed and sat beside him, waiting for the conversation to end. She could tell he was annoyed with her because usually when he was on the phone and she came over, he would end the call and give her all his attention, now he just sat talking. He was very vague but she could tell it wasn't Lucky. After a couple minutes, he ended the call and placed his phone on the nightstand.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Why were you defending him, is what I don't understand, forget about me, after everything he did to you, how could you not sympathize with someone who went through the same thing?"

"I apologized to her."

"That's the least you could have done." He said flatly.

Olivia turned her face away from him and started to cry.

Fitz was determined not to let it get to him, but it only lasted a few seconds until he wrapped his arms around her pulled her against his chest on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Fitz said softly.

Olivia shook her head as she laid against his chest.

"Don't apologize, you're right, I don't know why I said those things, I think, apart of me always told myself that maybe he was just like that to me because he wanted teach some sort of lesson about life and even after everything I secretly believed that and….it's not true, he was just horrible...to me...to her...to everyone." She said, sobbing softly. "I think I always knew that, that's why I didn't want him anywhere near Lily."

Fitz kissed her forehead softly.

"He wasn't trying to teach you any life lessons by forcing you into unsafe situations, he was just selfish and cruel and it's fucked up that you had to deal with that for so many years. It's even more fucked up that you have to suffer the consequences of his actions but I'm glad you at least have someone you can talk to, I know there's stuff you don't tell me and that's okay, you'll have your sister to talk to now."

She wiped her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm kind of excited, she seems so sweet but I'm also a little scared because I don't know her that well and I don't want to get my hopes up for our relationship and then maybe it doesn't work out."

"Don't think like that...just keep an open mind and take it slow."

"Yeah, I don't want to over think it, we talked tonight and it was good...it's just….he was so horrible to her and it ruined her life."

Olivia began crying again.

"It's okay." Fitz tried to console her.

"And I just keep thinking that I have a sister now and your brother is gone-"

"-Olivia you didn't kill him."

"-I wish I hadn't been so afraid, I should have said something."

Fitz hated when the conversation drifted to Scott.

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like talking about it." She wiped her eyes, "I'm fine, I'm done crying about it."

"You can cry as much as you want."

Olivia leaned up and kissed him on the lips softly and then laid on his chest once again.


	44. Chapter 44

The next morning, Fitz woke early before Olivia and Lily and went down to the gym for an early morning workout.

On his way back from the gym, he stopped at the kitchen for some water, only to see who he thought was Olivia from behind but as he got closer he realized it was Erin. She turned around after she grabbed her drink from the fridge.

"Oh…" Erin said surprised. "Good morning….I was just ummm….grabbing a drink, I hope that's okay. I was gonna ask but I thought Olivia was still asleep."

"Oh please, take whatever you want, I'm surprised because I actually didn't know you were here." Fitz said as he wiped the sweat from his face with a towel.

"Oh..I'm sorry-"

"No, I only meant Olivia didn't tell me you stayed last night, not that I have a problem with it. Can you throw me a bottle of water."

"Oh yeah sure." She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Fitz. "Well, thanks for letting me stay."

"Yeah...it's no problem, you're family." He said as he turned and headed to the staircase with his water, back to his bedroom.

When he walk inside his bedroom, Olivia and Lily were still asleep.

He pulled off his wet clothes as he headed towards the bathroom. He tossed them in the laundry basket in the closet and turned on the faucet in the shower.

The sound of the shower woke Olivia up, after laying in bed for a while, she decided to join him.

She stretched and got up from the bed and walked to the bathroom, when she opened the door, it smelled terrible inside. He was in the shower.

"Fitz!" She called.

He poked his head out of the shower and smiled. His hair was suddy with shampoo.

"You getting in?"

"No, it's gross in here."

He rolled his eyes, "you know how quick lamb chops go through me."

She left the door open and walked closer to him by the shower.

"It stinks-"

Fitz raised his eyebrow and smirked, "I don't want to have to remind you what happens to you..when you have curry."

She frowned. "Shut up! That was one time."

"Are you gonna get in or not?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled her nightgown over her head and then pulled down her underwear and got inside the shower with him.

Fitz lifted her up and backed her against the marble tiled wall. Olivia stopped him and shimmied from his grasp.

"No, wait…" She stood and turned around to face the wall. "From behind." She said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Fitz smiled and pulled her against his chest, kissing the blade of her shoulder as he reached down and slid two fingers into her.

"Mmmm..." She moaned delightfully.

Olivia grabbed the detachable shower head and brought it down in between her legs. She chuckled when she felt the beads of water, pulsating against her clit.

Fitz leaned forward and watched her as she chuckled.

"Hmmm, you like that huh?" he said with a chuckle.

"M-hmm," she hummed softly.

He massaged saliva on his tip and slowly eased into her. He raised one of her legs and propped it up against the side of the tub before he began thrusting slowly.

"Mmm...oh shit." She moaned softly.

He tilted her over slightly and gripped unto her thighs to steady himself as he thrusted into her.

She held the shower head in between her legs and closed her eyes. Both sensations felt so amazing. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and opened her mouth, waiting for a kiss. Fitz obliged and kissed her lips softly, and then slid his tongue inside and sucked on her tongue.

She moaned against his lips as she reached back with her free hand and grabbed into his curls as he continued pumping into her from behind. Her muscles began to contract.

"Mmmm...right there baby…"

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmmm."

She bit her lips and stiffened her entire body and arched her back as she came. Fitz came right behind her.

"Oh…...shit-shi-shit!" He groaned softly, most to himself.

He dropped his head back and took deep breath to try to calm down.

Olivia shifted her body and slowly slid off his penis.

"Gently...please." She heard him whimper.

Olivia chuckled and turned around then she stretched up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

After another 30 minutes in the shower, they both got out. Olivia brushed her teeth while Fitz went to his closet to get dressed. When she was finished, she walked to her closet and dressed in a pair of yoga pants and t shirt. By the time she walked back to their bedroom, Fitz was there, in a pair of black slacks and a dress shirt tucked neatly in his pants. She was puzzled.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to the office, I have a lot of stuff to take care of, since I'm not longer gonna be in the loop of the day to day."

"Aren't you supposed to be working on inviting people to our wedding?"

"I'm on that, trust me I've got it under control." He said with a dashing smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes and blushed.

"I hope so."

Fitz walked over to her and pulled her into his embrace, which she stubbornly didn't return.

"You didn't tell me Erin was here." He said.

"Yeah I was a little overwhelmed last night but she has to stay here, I want to get to know her and in case you forgot, you won't be here to antagonize me anymore, I'll need to keep myself busy with all the stress free time I'm going to have."

"And the masturbating time? Don't forget that."

She chuckled.

"I could say the same about you."

"Me? Oh no, I'm gonna be cheating on you left and right."

She punched his arm.

"Not funny."

"I'm kidding-I'm kidding." He joked.

"I'm actually a little mad, I had plans for us."

"What plans."

"It was supposed to be a surprise but it's…" she paused and smiled, "….you'll love it."

"Well I can get free for you."

"Okay so maybe you can meet me around 3. I'll text you the address later."

"What should I expect?"

"Wait 'till you get there."

"Okayy." He leaned around and kissed her softly on the lips. Olivia chuckled and cupped his cheeks and kissed him again.

Lily sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes and then crawled to the edge of the bed. The moment she woke and saw either of them, she usually began fussing, if neither of them were in the room, she would sit quietly until they came.

Olivia sighed and turned to Lily.

"Good morning, Lill, great timing as always."

Fitz smiled and dropped his hands from Olivia waist and walked over to the bed. He picked Lily up and lifted her in the air over his head and blew bubbles in her stomach.

"Morning champ."

Lily laughed and screamed as Fitz tickled her stomach.

"You hungry? Fitz asked, after he'd let her down. "You hungry peanut?"

Lily smiled and clapped her hands together and then stuck her fingers in her mouth, chewing them.

They brought her down to the kitchen and Olivia fixed her some breakfast while Fitz kept her occupied at the counter.

After feeding Lily breakfast, they both took her back up to the bedroom to give her a morning bath and get her dressed. It was still pretty early and none of the staff had arrived as yet. Fitz mostly watched as Olivia's gave Lily a bath because he'd already dressed for the office and didn't want to get wet. He helped to dress Lily, after she was dry.

They hung out in the bedroom for almost an hour after Lily was bathed and dressed and then at almost 9 am, they headed back downstairs to walk Fitz to his car.

Sonia had just arrived, Linda who'd been there since 8 had already began performing her daily chores. Olivia greeted them good morning as they walked outside with Fitz to his car.

Fitz kissed Lily on the cheek and then he kissed Olivia.

"I'll see you around 3 right?"

"Yeah...about." Olivia said.

"Don't about me, 3 on the dot."

"Okay, fine." She said with a chuckle. "It's a little chilly out here, I'll see you later. I love you."

"Love you too." Fitz said with a smile.

Olivia stepped back as he opened his car door and got inside. She watched as he drove down the driveway and once he drove through the gate and was out of sight, she walked back to the house quickly.

When she got inside and walked to the kitchen, Erin and Sonia were there, Sonia standing by the counter, Erin sitting opposite Sonia on the other side of the counter island.

"Morning Erin," Olivia said stood Lily on the counter. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Good, really good."

"Sonia, you met Erin right?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, remember at the hospital?"

"Yeah right," Olivia said with a nod.

"Hi Lily," Erin said with a smile.

Lily hung unto Olivia and hid her face away from Erin.

"I think she's still getting used to us being so identical."

"Yeah," Erin agreed. "So do you have any plans for today?"

"Yeah, I have to meet Fitz at 3, um but until then I have a meet with a wedding planner at 10 so that's coming up pretty soon and then after that-"

"Oh yeah, you're getting married." Erin said with a smile. "When?"

"At the end of the week, Fitz is going back to the military so we decided to move it way up and just get married before he left."

"Oh wow, congrats."

"Yeah, if you'd like to come, I'd love that." Olivia said.

"I'd love to come. I can be your maid of honor….if you don't already have one, I don't wanna impose myself."

"No, no, that would be perfect." Olivia said with a smile. "It's perfect timing too, we can go out and find you a dress or…..I could make you one, I have to make Lily one too. It'll only take me a few hours."

"Whatever works for you is totally fine with me," Erin said.

"Perfect." Olivia said with a smile.

"Sonia, can you hold on to Lily for a little while, I have to go take care of some things."

"Sure...come on sweet girl." Sonia said as she walked over and took Lily from Olivia. "Let's go play with some toys."

Olivia went upstair to check her emaisl and confirm that the wedding planner would still he coming. After his assistant confirmed their appointment was still on, she went to her fabric room to pick some fabrics to work on Erin and Lily's dresses.

"Um...Olivia." She heard Erin call.

"In here!" Olivia called from the room.

Erin walked in moments later.

"Hey."

"Hey." Olivia responded.

"Is it okay if I hang here with you."

"Yeah, please, come on."

Erin smiled and sat on the ottoman pouf beside Olivia.

"So..how do you feel after last night?" Olivia asked.

"Good, It felt good to let it out. I've never really talked to anyone about it."

Olivia smiled. "Me either, before I met Fitz."

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No, no, of course not, I told him we talk but i didn't tell him any details about what you told me, I wouldn't do that."

"Oh." Erin said with a sigh of relief.

"So, I was thinking we could go shopping today, if you'd like."

Erin was hesitant. "...I don't know."

"You don't like shopping?"

"I do but-"

"-but nothing, it's my treat, let's go out and do what's probably the most sisterly activity possible."

"Okay...I don't know, I just don't want you giving me everything, you're already giving me a place to stay, I don't want you to take care of me...I wanna work and buy my own things."

"And you will, once you get on your feet but for now, you are family and I'm excited to get to know you, and I want to buy you a whole lot Givenchy and Louis Vuitton because it'll be fun. Okay?"

Erin chuckled. "Okay."

"Okay." Olivia said. "Now stand so I can get your measurement."

Erin stood and so did Olivia. She grabbed her measuring tape and took the numbers of bust, waist and hips. They were almost the same numbers, Erin's waist and hips were an inch smaller than Olivia. Erin sat and watched as Olivia cut a large chunk of cream silk fabric and pinned it around a dress form mannequin and began cutting until the wedding planner arrived.

The meeting lasted until 12pm. Olivia ended the meeting feeling comfortable that the planner was more than capable of handling all her requests for the wedding.

A little after the noon, Olivia left the house with Lily, Sonia, Erin and her squad of guards. They went shopping down Rodeo Drive for a few hours. Olivia took Erin everywhere from Barney's to Saks and a few boutiques in between.

Erin felt like an ogre compared to Olivia who was plucked and primped with shiny hair and perfected manicured nails. Even though they looked alike, they were different. Where Olivia strutted and walked with her head high, Erin slumped and walked with her head down; where Olivia was graceful and polished, she wasn't. She felt less than.

After shopping, they stopped for lunch at a small Italian restaurant on the strip. Olivia texted Fitz as she ate to make sure he was still on for the plans they made, she was really excited to see how he would react.

A quick lunch passed by. She instructed the driver to drop them to drop her to the location that Fitz was to meet her.

"I'm gonna go take care of something with Fitz, it's gonna take me a little while." Olivia said, after they pulled into a parking spot of their destination.

"Yeah, no prob." Erin replied.

Sonia nodded in agreement.

Olivia would have let them go home but she didn't really want Lily that far away from her.

A couple of minutes later, Fitz texted her that he was there.

It was 3:05.

"Okay, sit tight, I'll be right back." Olivia said as she grabbed her purse, opened the door and hopped out.

Fitz was standing on the curb, waiting for her when he saw her exit the car alone and walked over to him.

"Isn't Lily coming with us?" he asked.

"No, she's with Sonia in the car."

"They're staying here though right?"

"Yeah, of course."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"Okay so what was the surprise that was so important."

Olivia chuckle. "Turn around, it's in there." She pointed to the store about 15 feet away from them.

"Clone-a-pecker?" He asked, confused as he read the store sign.

"Yeah." Olivia grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the store. "Come on, we have an appointment."

When they walked inside the store, they were greeted by a purple haired woman.

"Hi, welcome to clone-a-pecker."

Fitz looked around. The store was completely pink with mostly dildos and other sex toys on display. He wondered what the hell Olivia was up to.

"We have an appointment to Clone-a-pecker..well, his pecker." She said pointing to Fitz.

"Great. Can I have your name and the time of your appointment?" The woman asked.

"My name is Olivia and the appointment was for 3, were a little late."

The woman types something in her ipad.

"No, your perfect, we actually have a room for you prepped and ready to go...by the way, my name is Amanda."

Olivia smiled and nodded.

Amanda walked them to the back of the store, through a door that led to a more private area. There were several locked rooms that lined the halls.

Amanda opened one of those rooms and allowed them inside.

"We're gonna have your cloner come to see you shortly, okay."

"Okay." Olivia said with a smile.

Amanda closed the door and left them alone inside.

"What the hell is this?" Fitz asked.

He looked around the room, silent porn playing on the flat screen tv and porn magazines piled on the coffee table in front of the small sofa. There was something of a lab setup on coffee table in between the two piles of magazine. There was a cylinder mold, water, packs of substance and a few other things Fitz couldn't recognize.

"So basically, what they do is the make a mold of your penis and turn it into a vibrating dildo...you know for all the lonely night I'll have to suffer through."

"Wow that's great..I get a mold of your vagina though too right?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." She teased.

"But that's not fair, you literally get a copy of my dick and I get my fingers."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You're such a baby. I looked into it for me but they can only mold the outside, not the inside so it didn't matter."

Fitz rolled his eyes this time. "You're wack."

Olivia chuckled and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him.

"I did have something else in mind, but that's for later on."

"Is it gonna be for you or for me?" he asked.

"It'll be for you."

"Do you promise?" he said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"I promise."

The door opened and a blonde woman walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hi, my name is Emily, I'll be your cloner today."

"Cloner?" Fitz asked.

She wore a white lab coat as if she were a doctor.

"I help with the cloning process...that's just what we call ourselves."

"Oh."

Olivia smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you Emily."

"Nice to meet you too." She said with a smile. "You two can just take a seat on the couch for a sec but before I get everything started, I just wanted to go over some things with you."

"Sure." Olivia responded, pulling Fitz down beside her as she took a seat.

"So this is a intimate space and so we like to encourage you to feel comfortable.." Emily began.

She went through what the process of molding would entail and all then explained to Olivia what would happen after they successfully made the mold.

When Emily finished, she walked over to the sink in the corner of the room and washed her hands then she slipped on a pair of gloves and walked back to the coffee table and kneeled down.

"So, what we need to do first is to get your penis erect."

Olivia smiled and clapped excitedly.

"Great, let's get started."

Olivia unbuckled his belt and opened his pants while Emily mixed up the thick silicone solution.

She leaned over kissed him as she reached into her underwear and pulled out his penis and began slowly stroking it.

Fitz groaned softly and wrapped one hand around her waist and then reached down between her legs with his other hand, massaging her pussy over the crotch of her underwear.

Emily stopped paying attention to the solution she was mixing and began watching them.

Fitz pulled her slightly on top of his lap and continued massaging her clit. Olivia was getting wet and when she felt his cock stiffened she wiggled away from him. She didn't realize how unevenly her breath had become until she moved away.

She took a deep breath and fixed her underwear and dress.

Emily stood up from the table, after having watched them kiss and fondle each other so..hotly. She was wet too.

"He's ready." Olivia said.

Emily nodded and walked over to with the cylinder filled with molding substance.

"Can you stand please." Emily said to them both.

Fitz and Olivia stood up and as he stood his pants dropped to the ground and his penis shot up in the air.

"Woah." Emily said, surprised.

Olivia chuckled.

"Yeah, he's a big guy." Olivia quipped.

Emily blushed awkwardly. "umm...I have to touch you, is that okay?" she said to Fitz.

He turned to Olivia seeking approval and Olivia nodded nonchalantly, pulling his shirt up his torso so it wouldn't get soiled.

Emily held unto his penis and guided it into tube.

"Woah-ho-ho." he said with a chuckle.

"Does it feel good?" Olivia asked.

"kinda-yeah."

Emily checked her watch.

"I have to hold it in place for 2 minutes."

Both Olivia and Fitz nodded.

"Do people fuck in here?" Fitz asked.

"All the time, were vey open here and the rooms are sanitized very well afterwards...obviously this isn't a brothel, no one is paid to have sex with anyone, it's just a space for regular couples like you."

"Don''t get any ideas." Olivia scolded

Fitz chuckled and shook his head.

"Is Lily sleeping?"

"When I left, yeah, she might be up now."

After another minute, Emily pulled the cylinder off his penis.

"We're all done." she said as she walked back to the coffee table and filled the mold with a thick fluid the color of Fitz's skin.

Fitz pulled up his underwear and pants and then buckled his belt.

"Damn, so now I'm gonna be walking around with a semi all evening."

"Yep."

"Um..so we get this delivered to un in a few days now right?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, we'll keep it here while it sets and then once it's done we'll express ship it right to you." Emily responded.

"Perfect, I'll have it for next week."

"By the way, you should really look into figuring out a way to do this for women." Fitz said.

"We're currently are able to mold the outside, working out the logistics of making an accurate mold of the inside, as you can imagine, it's a bit harder."

"Do me favor...when you figure it out...gimme a call."

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Thank you so much, I'm really excited to see how it comes out." She said with a smile.

"No problem, I know you'll love it."

"Thank you."

Olivia grabbed her purse from the couch and they both headed back to the car.

Fitz was the first to get to get ot the car and opened the passenger seat. He was slightly startled when he saw Erin's face beside Lily's car seat.

"Oh shit-" he said with a chuckle. "Two Olivias, I've gotta remember that." He said as he unlocked Lily's seat belt and took her out of her car seat and held her up in the air and began kissing her all over.

"Give daddy kisses….yum..yum...yum..yum...kisses for daddy."

Lily screamed, laughing and drooling.

Olivia walked around to their side of the car and watched them until Fitz finished kissing her and gave Olivia his attention.

"What time are you getting home?" she asked.

"Probably around 7."

"That's actually perfect." she kissed him on the cheek and took Lily. "I'll see you later."

She strapped Lily back in her carseat and closed the door. Before she could walk over to the other side of the car Fitz stopped her and back her up against the car and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Have you been doing what I asked?"

"Doing what?"

"The guest list." Olivia said pointedly.

"Yes, I'm on that, I won't fuck it up, I promise. You should text me the planner's number so I can have my assistant give him all the info."

"Okay, I will."

He kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'll see you in a little while."

* * *

Later in the night, after they'd finished dinner. Olivia and Erin sat in Erin's room, sorting through all her new things while Lily walked around messing up the piles of shoes and handbags that they'd sorted. They weren't able to get as much as she'd liked, after all, they only had a couple of hours but she figured they could always go back.

"So Erin, I was thinking that tomorrow we could go for a spa day..you know.. get all primped and pretty."

"Yeah, that sounds like it would be fun."

"Yeah, and it's great too with the wedding coming up."

Erin nodded and smiled but Olivia could tell that she was sad.

"How are you?" Olivia asked.

"I'm good, I'm good."

"I meant mentally, mental health is important, how are you feeling?"

"Good, you know, I'm just adjusting, I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful or anything."

"There's no need to be grateful, I just want you to be happy."

Olivia reached over and hugged her.

"I know the hole you can feel like you're in when you're depressed, I don't know if your depressed and I'm not saying you are but I know how it feels to feel sad, like...overwhelmingly sad and I think that might be how your feeling right now. It's not a bad thing, it's just something you have to work to get yourself out of."

Erin nodded, "Yeah, I'm trying."

"You know, I can get someone for you to talk to. I think that might help."

"I think I just need a job, I need to figure out my future."

"I can get Fitz to find you a position at his company, with a great salary and benefits."

"I don't want him to give it to me, I don't want a pity job."

"Okay so here's what we're gonna do, take the night to think about what you're good at and then we'll start looking for something that would be a good fit for you. Ideally, I would love for you to work with me but if that's not for you then it's okay."

"I'd actually prefer to work with you, you seem to really love what you do, once upon a time I used to love fashion, I think I could again."

"I'd love that, I'm going back to work next week so between now and then we can figure it out, right?"

"Right."

Olivia heard the front door slam shut. It had to be Fitz.

"Fitz is home, i'm gonna go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Lily," Erin said with a smile. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Olivia stood and lifted Lily up from the pile of clothes.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia said as she headed out of the room.

She met Fitz in the hallway.

"I thought you were supposed to be here at 7?"

He had a large shopping bags from Hermes."

"I got held up."

"Is that for me?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Yep, on my way back from our little...excursion..I stopped at the store and got you this."

He handed her the large orange Hermes shopping bag.

"What is it?"

"It's a purse, open it."

"What kind?"

"I don't know but I do know that it cost me 30 grand so I hope you like it."

"Okay, so it's a birkin. What color?"

"Umm...blue."

"Light or dark?"

"Olivia."

She chuckled. "Okay fine, let's go down to the kitchen, I had Greg wrap you up some dinner."

Fitz took Lily from Olivia and gave her a cheek kiss as they walked down the kitchen. Olivia heated his food and sat with him by the kitchen island as he ate.

She unwrapped her gift. It was a sky blue in the small size.

"Thank god, I hate the really really big ones."

"I'm glad." Fitz said, stuffing his food down his throat.

"Don't eat too much and get lethargic, I have plans for later." Olivia quipped.

Fitz chuckled. "What kind of plans, you've been teasing me all day."

"Plans that I know you'll like very much." She said seductively.

"Don't start talking like that."

"What? This is how I talk." She murmured innocently.

Fitz rolled his eyes and ate the few pieces of chicken left on his plate and the last sip of his drink and then stood.

"Fine, let's go...I have to shower."

"Okay well go take a bath, I'll finish up down here."

Fitz left and went to the bedroom. Olivia threw all the glassware in the sink and then followed behind him to Lily's nursery. She was going to let Lily sleep in her own nursery tonight.

When she laid Lily in her crib, Lily immediately began fussing. She wasn't used to sleeping in her crib, she was used to sleeping in bed with them.

"Lily, you have to sleep in your own bed tonight because mummy and daddy might probably very well conceive a sibling for you tonight. Mommy has an iud in but you never know."

Lily looked at her cluelessly and continued crying so Olivia picked her up and sat on the couch with her leaned against her chest. She rocked her until she fell asleep but each time she tried to move to put her in the crib, Lily popped her head up.

After about 20 minutes, Fitz walked into the room, freshly showered and dressed in a bathrobe.

"She's sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes but everytime I try to move, she wakes up."

Fitz walked over to Olivia and slowly lifted Lily from her chest and then quickly laid her in the crib. She shuffled.

"Run…" Fitz whispered. "Run...Run."

Olivia ran quickly to the door. Fitz followed behind her and turned off the light behind him. By the time they got to their bedroom they were both breathing unevenly and laughing.

"Do you think she'll stay asleep?"

Fitz lifted her in the air and walked her over to bed.

"Wait-wait-wait." Olivia said as she shimmied from him and ran over to their bedroom door and closed it with the lock.

"Should I be afraid?" Fitz joked.

Olivia chuckled and walked to the large camera bag what was on the sofa. She pulled out the tripod and the camera and walked back to the bed.

"We're going to make a movie." Olivia said.

She stood the tripod up at the corner of the bed and attached the camera at the top.

"What kind of movie?"

He decided to play coy.

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned on the camera.

"Do you want to watch the same video from months ago or do you want fresh material for when you have blue balls at 1 in the morning. I know which one I want."

"I'm so turned on right now."

Olivia chuckled.

"Take off your robe."

Fitz quickly untied his robe and threw it to the floor. Within seconds, his semi erection turned completely hard and was pointing in the air.

Olivia began recording.

"Get your sexy ass over here right fucking now."

Olivia smirked. "I'll come when I'm good and ready."

Fitz dropped back on the bed and began stroking himself.

Olivia zoomed in on him and chuckled.

"Slowly, I don't want you to cum to fast. I'll be really mad."

She zoomed out slightly so she could see all of the bed and then stepped away from the camera and undid her robe and dropped it to the floor.

She climbed between his legs from the edge of the bed, in her mesh thong and stopped right at his crotch. Her perked up ass was facing the camera.

She breathed softly against his skin as she kissed up his shafted, teasing him. She kissed slowly up his torso and neck and then stopped at his lips.

Fitz reached down and wrapped his arms around her waist and with his loose hand, slapped her ass and grabbed it firmly.

She chuckled and kissed him.

"I miss you already…" She whispered.

He chuckled and reached down with both hands and ripped her black mesh underwear then he flipped her and got on top of her. He moved the strands of hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear and continued kissing her.

Olivia opened her legs a little wider, she reached in between their bodies and began stroking his erect penis.

He drew in a sharp breath and whispered. "Fuck!"

Olivia giggled. "Come on baby." She eased him up and then flipped their position and got on top of him. They were not horizontal on the bed, in full body view of the camera. She shimmied down in between his legs and took both hands and began massaging up and down his shaft. She used her spit to lubricate his penis and then licked from his balls up to his tip and then back down again.

"Oh shit!" He moaned, grabbing into the comforter.

Olivia smiled and licked back up to his tips and then sucked it. Fitz tried sitting up a little, propped up by his hands, so he could see her.

She took him deeper and deeper, sloppily sucking down on him.

"Oh shitttt!"

He ran his hand through her hair absently and closed his eyes in total ecstasy.

Olivia took him deeper.

Fitz curled his toes and bit his lips and then he took a breath and quickly pulled his cock from her mouth. He was breathing unevenly.

Olivia looked up at him confused as she wiped spit from her chin.

He took another exasperated breath and pulled her top on of his body, pulling her into a kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and ass and pressed her body against his and then turned over and laid her on the bed. He spread open her legs underneath him then pinned her hands above her head, licked his lips and began sucking her nipples.

She ran her fingers through his hair and smiled. Her nipples her tingling and it felt good, she chuckled as she looked down at him. Fitz looked up at her, she looked so beautiful that he stopped and leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips and then he kissed down to her nipple slowly and began sucking again, only briefly, then he kissed slowly down her torso, tasting her skin with every kiss until he reached down between her legs.

She immediately felt his warm, textured tongue over her clit.

"Mmm…" She grabbed into his hair and curled her toes and moaned.

He opened her legs further and licked her clit with the tip of his tongue, in a featherlike motion, over and over again.

She squirted a gush of liquid and closed her legs reflexively. Fit chuckled, some of it went in his nose.

"I'm sorry." she said breathlessly.

She relaxed and dropped her legs open again.

Fitz wiped the liquid from his nose and chuckled as he dug in again, licking her clit and after a ew seconds, she squirted another gush of liquid.

"Ohhhh..my..god." She moaned as he pushed his face away from her vagina and then pulled him on top of her and kissed him hungrily. She reached down and left for his cock and once she got a hold of him she began rubbing his tip up and down her slit.

Fitz leaned up and got behind her. He wrapped her arm around her waist and lifted her legs open and entered her slowly, feeling as her walls swallowed him in.

"Fuckkkkk.."

She grabbed into the sheet as Fitz slid into her deeper and deeper and then slowly began to stroke her.

"Mmm...yess." she moaned softly.

He reached forward and kissed her from behind. Olivia grabbed his arm that was wrapped around her body. She intertwined her fingers and closed her eyes as she hungrily licked and sucked his tongue.

Fitz could feel her walls swelling up around him and could tell she was close so he broke the kiss and pulled out slowly and leaned in between her legs and began licking her again. He licked up her wet lips and then sucked her clit. He did this until she locked her legs around his head and grabbed his hair as she orgasmed with her eyes shut tight.

"FUCK!" She screamed way too loud. "Shit…" She said with an exhausted huff.

She felt liquid running out of her and into the bed. She the sheets felt damn under her ass.

Fitz leaned up from between her legs chuckled with his chin and neck wet with droplets of liquid running down.

Olivia giggled and grabbed his face and planted a sloppy wet kiss on his lips as she pulled his body atop hers.

She ran her hands through his hair.

"You are sooooo good."

"So good." Fitz teased.

He switched their positions and lifted Olivia on top. She straddled him as she brought his hands up to her breasts and squeezed them gently.

Olivia closed her eyes and moaned softly.

Fitz pulled her closer and took her nipple in his mouth and sucked as he slowly slid into her. He held her arms in place by her side and began thrusting slowly, still alternating between sucking her nipples.

Olivia grinded her hips to meet his thrusts.

"...Fitz…" she choked out in a rough groan.

The room had somehow gotten hot, beads of sweat rolled down both their bodies. Olivia's hair stuck to the sweat on her face and neck.

As Olivia grinded her hips against him, riding him, struggling slightly because he was holding her in place. She could feel her orgasm close.

"I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum." she said quickly.

Fitz stopped and quickly pulled out. He leaned up and bent her over on all four and got behind her.

Olivia dropped her body against the blanket and arched her ass up in the air. She felt him slid into her again, from tip to balls.

It felt euphoric and all she could think about was how much she would miss it when he was gone.

Her orgasm was still close and once he began thrusting again, hitting her spot with every stroke, she felt her walls explode around him.

She closed her eyes and bit her lips.

"Fuck!' she moaned softly.

"Ahhhh…" She heard him groaned as he sucked in air through his teeth and stiffened as he came.

He pulled her up and held her back against his chest and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

Olivia turned and kissed him softly on the lips and then she pressed her sweaty cheek against his as they both came down from the high of their orgasms. She was feeling tingly and especially sensitive and she could feel him still erect inside her.

Fitz began thrusting again, which immediately resulted in whimpers from Olivia. She was so raw with pleasure. She felt a deep tickle with each punctuated thrust and she felt like she was going to orgasm again...way too quickly.

Fitz gripped her waist, holding her in place in his lap as he thrusted. He could feel her breast bouncing up and down.

In mere seconds, she was orgasming. Fitz quickly laid her forward on her belly, stroking her deep and unevenly because he own orgasm was coming.

After a few strokes, they were both coming together. Olivia felt a lot of liquid squirting out of her in the bed.

"Ahah...ahhh….ouuu." She whimpered as she came.

Fitz continued thrusting even after they both came. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and sucked on her skin, leaving a love bite in the spot were he sucked.

"O—yes….right there-right there." She screamed.

Fitz sucked her earlobe and licked and sucked down her neck.

"Shit! Shit-" He knew he could only last a few more strokes.

"Come on baby…" Her body began to spasm as she said the words.

Fitz intertwined their fingers as they came together and then dropped down on the bed, spent.

He leaned up and pulled out slowly and stood off the bed. He walked to the tripod and took the camera off the stand.

"Come on, you know what's next…"

Olivia chuckled and turned her body around and laid flat on her back with her legs open wide.

Fitz zoomed in and waited and watched as his semen dripped out of her.

Olivia reached down and ran her fingers up and down her vagina and when she felt the warm cum on her fingers, she brought them up to her lips and sucked it.

"Oh my god...you're amazing," Fitz mused.

"Shut up." She said with a chuckle. "Turn it off now and come cuddle with me."

Fitz rolled his eyes and begrudgingly stopped recording and turned off the camera and placed it back on the stand.

He plopped down on the bed beside her and kissed her on the lips then he laid her head on her chest.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

"Yeah and hungry, can you bring me some ice-cream...and strawberries...and whipped cream?"

"Coming right up." Fitz said as he stood and pulled on his bathrobe.

He went to the kitchen and fixed Olivia's ice-cream and brought it back to her with a bottle of water.

He took off his robe and laid in bed with her as she ate her ice-cream and strawberries. When she was finished, he placed her plate on the nightstand and Olivia laid against his shoulder, chatting, until they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning when Olivia woke, Fitz was sitting on the couch with Lily, watching cartoon and feeding her breakfast.

She stretched and sat up.

"Fitz..what time is it?"

"8:21." He answered.

She stood and threw on her robe quickly and then walked over to the couch where they sat.

"Give mommy kisses." Fitz said to Lily as he lifted her over to Olivia and let he kiss Olivia's cheek.

"Morning rose bud." Olivia said with a smile. "How was your first night sleeping all on your own? What time did she wake up?"

"About half hour ago."

"Oh that's good, she slept right through."

Olivia noticed Fitz staring her up and down and smiling.

"What?" she ran her hands through her frizzly hair. "I look crazy?"

He was smiling at the big love bite on her neck.

"No, you look great."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go clean up."

She took a handful of strawberries as she stood and walked to the bathroom.

"Flash me your ass, just once….please."

Olivia chuckled and lifted the back of her robe and poke her naked ass out and then continued walking to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks!" Fitz yelled.

"Yeah. Whatever." He heard her say in the bathroom.

The day went by rather quickly. After breakfast, Olivia and Fitz had a quick meeting with the wedding planner. After the meeting, Olivia and Erin left to go to the spa while Fitz stayed home with Lily.

In the evening after both Olivia and Erin came home from their spa day, after they'd showered and ate dinner that Greg prepared for them, they went to her fabric room to finish both Erin and Lily's dresses.

When she was finished, it was almost midnight. Erin left to her bedroom and Olivia went her bedroom to Fitz and Lily. They were both already asleep when she crawled into bed beside them. When Fitz felt her he shuffled and woke up.

"Hey." He said raspily. "You're done."

"Yeah."

She leaned over and ran her hands through his hair and kissed his lips softly.

"Goodnight...were getting married tomorrow."

Fitz chuckled.

"Yes. it can't happen soon enough."

Olivia smiled. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

Soon after, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Later in the morning, Olivia woke to Lily climbing on top of her, planting wet kisses on her nose.

"Lily." She said with a yawn. "Good morning."

Lily giggled and continued climbing on her.

"Morning." Fitz said from across the room.

"Morning." Olivia said with a smile.

She heard the sound of something being hammered from outside.

"What's that?" she asked.

"The planner has workmen outside setting up an altar and I dunno like setting up chairs and shit."

Olivia chuckled. "I don't know what we'd be doing if we hadn't hired him."

"Yep."

"Have you watched the tape we made the other night?"

Fitz smiled widely.

"Why yes, I have, while you were at the spa yesterday and Lily was asleep. I beat my dick until it begged me to stop, it was amazing."

Olivia shook her head and laughed.

"Well..why haven't you sent it to me, I didn't make it for you, I made it for me."

"I'll send you a copy."

"Today. I don't wanna hear that you forgot."

"I won't. It was hot!"

Olivia smiled. "I can't wait to see it." She clapped her hands excitedly.

She hopped out of bed, feeling newly energized and brushed her teeth and showered.

When she went downstairs, the house was filled with flowers. There was staff in and out of the house. She went to the kitchen to grab some fruit and then went to find the wedding planner. He was outside in the garden supervising the building of the altar and arrangement of the chairs while simultaneously barking order on his phone.

When Olivia stopped in front of him, he ended his call.

"Thank god you're up!" He said.

"Good morning." Olivia responded.

"Morning. Everything is going great, we have everything under control-excuse me.." he stopped mid sentence to shout at a random worker. "That's not where I want that." He turned back to Olivia. "Sorry-what was I saying- oh yes- I have hair and makeup coming for you and your sister at 2- we couldn't have a cake tasting but I have a beautiful cake and I can guarantee you it taste great."

"I trust your judgement. Everything looks great so far."

"Great! I'm glad you love it-hey-hey-hey-the roses don't go over there!" He yelled.

Olivia took that moment to excuse herself. When she got back inside the house she saw Fitz descending the stair with Lily, they were both dressed, Fitz in chinos and a hoodie and Lily in white leggings and a knit sweater.

"Where are you going?" Olivia asked.

"I'm taking her out for ice-cream and then we're gonna go to the park, swing her around for a little."

"Oh great, let me grab my purse, I'll come with."

"We didn't invite you. It's daddy and daughter time."

Olivia frowned.

"Okay fine you can come." Fitz said.

Olivia smiled. "Yay...let me grab my purse, give me a sec."

"Okay, meet me by the car."

Olivia jogged up the steps lightly to her bedroom to grab her purse and then et Fitz by the car. He'd already strapped Lily in and was in the driver's seat. Olivia got in beside him and strapped in as he drove off down the driveway.

Twenty-five minutes later, Fitz parked on the side of the street, in front of an organic ice-cream shop. They went inside the little shop, Olivia ordered the ice-cream while Fitz went to find a seat with Lily and when she had received the orders she brought them to the table were Fitz sat and placed them on the table.

Fitz scrunched his nose and pointed at the treats Olivia brought.

"What's that?"

"It's sorbet, I didn't want her eating that much dairy from the ice-cream, sorbet is better."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "This is why you weren't invited, oh gotta make sure it's healthy...oh...health." He mocked.

"I apologize for not wanting the best for my little baby." She said sarcastically as she sat.

Fitz took the spoon to scoop some sorbet and fed it to Lily. She loved it and jumped excitedly to the sorbet.

"Mmmm..yummy." Fitz said he fed her.

Her mouth watered as she ate the sorbet and after a few spoonfuls, she closed her eyes and balled her fists. She got a brain freeze.

"Oh no, she's getting a brain freeze." Olivia said.

She quickly grabbed her phone and snapped a picture of it.

"Send that to me. She's so cute."

"I will."

Lily giggled when the brain freeze passed.

"Baby got her first brain freeze." olivia teased.

Fitz chuckled and continued feeding Lily, but a bit slower.

After the ice-cream parlour, they stopped by a park. They took turns swinging Lily. The way she giggled, with so much joy, contentment and pure innocence was something Fitz would miss while he was gone.

"So, I think I want to throw a birthday party for Lily for her 1st birthday."

"Who would you invite?" Fitz asked.

"Her friends from mommy and me class."

"Oh that makes sense, okay, that sounds good."

Olivia nodded and smiled.

"I'm actually really horny right now. I don't know why."

Fitz chuckled but didn't say anything.

They spent another 30 minutes before they left and on the way back to the house. Fitz pulled over the side of the road when they were about 5 minutes away.

"Why are you pulling over?" she asked.

Fitz looked in the backseat. Lily was fast asleep.

"Didn't you say you were horny?"

Olivia chuckled. "I did but.."

"..but we can have a quick little fuck."

He unfastened his seatbelt and undid his belt and pants. Olivia smiled and undid her seatbelt as well then climbed over to his seat and straddled him.

"What about the guards? They aren't close right?"

"The windows are tinted Liv, it's fine."

Once she was on top of him she pulled her dress up. Fitz reached under her dress and pull her panties to the side meanwhile Olivia had pulled his cock from his pants, rubbed her saliva on his tip and stroked him until he was hard and then she slowly eased herself down on him.

After about 2 minutes of riding him, they both came.

"Fuck….I needed that." She breathed out.

Fitz chuckled as he tried to catch his breath.

"Hold on.." He reached over to the glove compartment and took a paper towel. He held it in between her legs as she slowly eased up to prevent the cum from spilling on their clothes or in the car. He fixed her underwear and helped her over to her seat. She fixed her hair in the mirror while Fitz fixed his pants and then drove off.

* * *

They began preparing for the ceremony at 3. Lucky had arrived and was helping Fitz in their bedroom. Olivia had a hair and makeup stylist helping her and Erin get ready.

The ceremony was set to begin at 5. The set-up was beautiful, with white roses and firelights everywhere. The wedding arch was made from white roses and white tulle curtains.

Their were lights all around the yard and about 30 white chairs.

Guest had began to trickle in at 4:30.

Back in Olivia's closet, both her and Erin had finished hair and makeup. Lily was dressed in her blush pink tulle dress with a bow tied around the waist that Olivia made for her. Erin wore a cream silk cowl dress with a bow tied around the waist similar to Lily's. Olivia wore a dress designed by her mother, complete white silk with a fitted bodice, straps slouched over her arms and a slight train at the back.

After she finished getting her hair and makeup done and was fitted n her dress, she walked and stood in front of her mirror in her closet to look over her appearance.

"You look so beautiful." Erin said as she walked up beside her in the mirror.

Olivia smiled excitedly.

"You do too."

Lily pulled the bow out of her hair and threw it. It hit Erin's dress and she chuckled.

"I told you she'd pull it out." Erin said.

Olivia walked over to Lily and picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Lily," Olivia sang, "in a little while, I'm going to get married to daddy."

Lily giggled and chewed on her fingers. Olivia smiled.

"I love you Lily, always and forever-"

"It's time, it's time, it's time." Francis, the wedding planner, said as he burst in the closet. "All our guests are seated, the groom is downstairs and it's 15 minutes past start time."

Olivia smiled.

"I'm ready, we're coming now."

"Your bouquet it downstairs, follow me."

"I'll hold Lily." Erin offered.

Lily didn't cry when Erin took her, she was getting accustomed to Erin.

Francis held Olivia's train as she walked down the staircase, behind Lily, Erin and the hair stylist and make up artist.

"Are you nervous?" Erin asked.

"No, just excited."

They'd reached the bottom of the staircase and now they were just waiting for Francis to fetch her bouquet.

"Okay, it's showtime." Francis yelled with the flowers in his hand.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

After a short walk across the yard, Olivia could see Fitz. he was so tall and so handsome. She could see a live band across the yard as she walked towards the wedding arch where Fitz, Lucky and the minister stood.

When Fitz saw her, he smiled and watched as she walked towards him, with Lily and Erin a few paces behind her.

Quite a few people in the crowd audible gasped when they saw Erin.

When she walked down the aisle and stopped in front of Fitz, he took both her hands in his and smiled. Olivia smiled too. Erin and Lily took their place to the left of Fitz and Olivia.

"You look amazing., I'm blown away right now." Fitz said.

Olivia smiled and blushed. "Thank you baby."

"Please be seated." The minister said to the audience.

From the moment the minister began speaking, they both zoned out and got lost staring at each other.

Some time passed.

The minister cleared his throat.

Erin looked at Olivia. "Say 'I do'." She mouthed.

"I do." Olivia said quickly.

Everyone chuckled.

"Do you promise to love and to cherish Fitzgerald, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Olivia answered again with a smile.

The minister repeated the vows for Fitz.

"I do." He replied.

"Do you promise to love and to cherish Olivia, so long as you both shall live?"

"100%..I do."

Olivia chuckled.

"You may exchange rings."

Lucky handed Fitz Olivia's ring, Erin handed Olivia Fitz's ring and they both placed the ring on the other's fingers.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may seal these vows with a kiss to mark the start of your journey as wife and husband."

Fitz held her by the waist and pulled against his body, leaned down and kissed her lips. He could taste her lipgloss, it was sweet like strawberry candy.

When he broke the kiss, he threw his hands up in the air victoriously.

"Yes!"

The audience laughed and applauded.

Fitz kissed her again.

"I love you so much." Fitz whispered.

"I love you too." Olivia whispered back.

The ceremony kicked right into a dinner party, with servers rearranging the seating around circular tables, the guest got seated into tables of 6.

Olivia and Fitz mingled with the guest, everyone offered their congratulations to the newlyweds, but most were curious about Erin.

The evening progressed, ate dinner, cut the wedding cake and danced to the live music that played until it stopped around 8pm. Olivia was so buzz with alcohol that she didn't realize until Fitz pointed out to her that she was dancing to no music. She chuckled when she realized and looked over to the band. They were replaced with an entirely new group. One that she recognized.

"You're kidding me! You're kidding! This is not happening!" She screamed.

"Yes, it is."

Her favorite band, the Strokes took the stage and began performing one of her favorite songs, 'Someday."

"How did you get them?"

"Don't ask."

"OH MY GOD. I have to introduce myself."

Olivia attempted to run off but Fitz grabbed her.

"First of all, you're drunk, secondly, can they finished playing the set, they won't run away."

Olivia laughed. "Fine but you have to dance with me."

She pulled him as she walked in front of the stage. He wrapped his arms around her as they stepped to the music.

They played about 10 songs and then when they left the stage, Fitz introduced Olivia to the band. They drank together and chatted and by 10pm, guests began saying their goodbyes and left.

It was close to midnight, Lily was asleep in her nursery and Olivia was drunk and had fell asleep on the couch while Fitz helped bring the night to an end and send all the workers home.

When he was done, he carried Olivia to their bedroom. She was still in her wedding dress. He laid her on the bed and took her heels off then covered her in the blanket. He took Lily from her nursery and laid her beside Olivia on the bed, he reminded himself to thank Erin for helping out with Lily during the celebration.

He washed his face in the bathroom and then kicked off his shoes, jacket and pants and then plopped down in bed beside Olivia. She didn't even move when she felt him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the blade of her shoulder.

"I love you." he said as he laid there.

It was going to be his last full day with with his family for a while and that fact wasn't lost on him as he tried to sleep.

* * *

A/N- They are finally married! Do you think OLITZ can survive apart from each other. Thoughts?


	45. Chapter 45

A/N - Sorry it took so long to upload. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and leave me some reviews to read. Sorry about any typos in advance, if you spot them, just point them out to me, I did a rush edit.

The next morning when Fitz woke, Olivia was still knocked out beside him, so was Lily. It seemed a little dark outside so he checked the time on his phone. It was barely 6am. He felt a familiar itch and looked down at sheet tent form over his morning erection.

He sat up and rested his feet on the floor only to feel soft silk fabric under his toes. He looked down. It was Olivia's wedding dress. He looked back over to Olivia and lifted the blanket, she was naked underneath, except for her panties and thigh garter. He figured she must have been uncomfortable sleeping in the dress so she took it off.

She shivered in her sleep and he realized it was because he'd lifted the blanket so he laid it back over her body.

"So fucking beautiful." He said, mostly to himself.

"You better be talking about me." She whispered as she brought the blanket up to her chin.

Fitz chuckled. "I am."

"Why do you have the air on? It's freezing in here."

Fitz reached over for the remote on the nightstand and turned off the air and then he turned back to Olivia.

"Good morning, wife."

Olivia smiled widely.

"Good morning, husband."

She lifted the blanket so he could get underneath with her. Once he was on top of her, under the blanket, he opened her legs and got in between them.

"Now...don't ask me why..but I woke up with the urgent need to lick my wife's pussy."

She chuckled and opened her legs wider.

"Well...I certainly happy to hear that." She teased.

Fitz chuckled then he remembered how drunk she was the night before.

"Wait...you aren't hungover?"

"No, I threw up earlier."

"I figured that when you took off your dress."

"Yes, yes, now come on, you were saying something about licking puusy and I liked where you were headed."

He grinded his erection against her stomach.

"I hope that means you were dreaming about me." She teased.

"That's exactly what it means...although..you're talking a lot but haven't shown me anything yet."

"Take off my underwear."

Fitz reached down and pulled her white lace panties down her legs then flung them off the bed and moved the comforter. He opened her legs and licked his lips and dug in, beginning with one warm lick of his tongue.

"Mmmm." she moaned as she grabbed into his hair.

He licked her again.

"Nice and wet."

She chuckled and pulled him on top of her body, cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

"Put it in..." She whined impatiently.

He chuckled and pulled her up into his lap as she switched their positions so she was straddling him while he sat up against the bed head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly slid down on him.

"Jesus christ…." he yelped.

Olivia blushed and chuckled and covered his mouth. "Shhhh...don't wake her up."

"Mmmm…" he grabbed her ass and slapped it as he thrusted into her a little quicker but only for a moment then he slowed down..

"Oh..my..god."

Fitz chuckled. "Yeah..you feel it."

Olivia nodded wantingly and kissed him. "I feel it."

He raised his hips and thrusted again, slowly, deep and punctuated.

"Oh my god Fitz hold me, I'm gonna cum."

"What?" he almost stopped.

"Shut up and keep going." She whispered as she kissed him and bit his lip slightly.

"Bad girl." Fitz scolded.

"You like a bad girl." Olivia said breathlessly as he thrusted into her. "Because you need bad pussy."

"...and you need a bad cock."

"My husband's big cock." She said with a chuckle as she kissed him again.

She arched her back, her orgasm was materializing now.

"Mmmmm…fuck!" She moaned.

Fitz held her waist and kept thrusting until her until he felt her throw her head back in complete ecstasy as she orgasmed.

He thrusted a couple more times and then he came as well.

Olivia let out long breath and then dropped her head against his chest and intertwined their fingers and kissed his hands. Fitz ran his hands up and down her back.

They both laid quietly for a few moments.

"You were so beautiful yesterday. I'll never forget it."

Olivia blushed and leaned up from his chest and kissed him.

"Thank you darling."

When she shifted her body with Fitz still inside her, she felt a tickling sensation and chuckled.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"Nothing, it just tickles when I move."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's sensitive. I have a sensitive pussy, what can I say."

Fitz smiled and pulled her up slightly and kissed her again and then he kept kissing her.

They stayed that way for a while, until Fitz slowly began thrusting into her again. Olivia, this time, decided to ride him slowly as he thrusted.

"Jesus christ…" Fitz panted as he sat up, with Olivia still on top of him, riding him. "I hate when you do this." He mumbled between draws of breath.

"You love it when I do this." She whispered breathlessly.

"Fuck yeah."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his eyes as she rode him.

Fitz loved when she did that...even though she had complete control over him when she did and he couldn't last.

"Come on baby, ride my cock." He whispered.

Olivia moaned and bit her lip.

"I'm cuming...I'm cumming-" She whimpered.

Fitz was cumming too. He pressed her forehead against his and held her as they both came.

She dropped forward against his chest, breathing deeply as they both caught their breath. Fitz wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her atop her head.

Olivia chuckled and kissed his chest.

"So…"

"What?" he responded as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"My memory of everything after the vows is a little...spotty-"

He cut her off with a chuckle.

'What? What did I do?"

"What did you do? ..You were drunk twerking on me and I didn't even know what that was until last night and I didn't know you knew how to do it."

Olivia covered her face, embarrassed.

"No. You're lying."

"I wish."

"No."

"Yes by then you were fucking wasted, after all the drunk dancing and yelling about how much you love Julian and calling him your husband, you got dizzy and so I brought you inside to sit, you were knocked out on the couch when I came back for you."

"I don't believe that."

Fitz reached over to the nightstand and opened his phone. He pulled up the video of Olivia yelling at Julian and showed her.

She blushed from embarrassment.

"That is so embarrassing. I'm so sorry."

"No." He said with a chuckle. "You had fun, that's all that matters."

She stretched up and kissed him on the lips and smiled.

"Do you want to grab a quick shower. I still have glitter and body oil and makeup all over me." she ran her hands through his hair. "And I can wash your hair."

Fitz placed his phone back on the nightstand.

"Let's go."

He sat up and lifted her off his body as he stood. As soon as he pulled out of her, drips of cum dropped on the floor, unto her wedding dress. They hardly noticed.

Fitz carried her to the bathroom and sat her on the bathroom vanity and then he walked over to the bathtub, turned on the faucet and gauged the water.

Olivia hopped off the vanity and grabbed the bathroom ottoman and pushed it toward the bathroom tub.

"Sit." She instructed as she walked over to the bathroom closet and pulled out a white robe and slipped it on.

Fitz sat and leaned back against the tub. Olivia took the detachable shower head and ran it across his head as she ran her hands through his hair. Once his hair was all wet, she dropped the shower head and grabbed the shampoo from the shelf in the tub and squirted some into her hand and then lathered it into his hair. Fitz stared at her as she did it and it took awhile for her to notice.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked casually.

"Nothing...my wife is beautiful. I can't stare at her."

"No, because now I won't be able to focus with you eye fucking me."

He chuckled and relented.

"Alright fine. I'll stop."

One she brought her attention back to washing his hair he reached out and ran his hand up her inner thigh.

"Fitz.." She said with a chuckle. "Stop! That tickles."

He smiled and licked his fingers then run it in between her legs. Olivia shut her legs together.

"That's not funny. I can't focus."

He wiggled his finger around and then slipped it in.

Olivia bit her lip and smiled. She continued massaging his soapy hair.

Fitz decided to slip in another finger and when he did he heard a loud gasp.

"Gotcha." Fitz said glibly.

He lifted her over his lap and sat her down. Olivia moved her hands from his soapy hair and cupped his face as she kissed him hungrily.

"I can't even wash your hair with you jumping my tail." She whispered.

Fitz chuckled and lifted her up as he stood from the stool and stepped into the bathtub.

Almost an hour later they were back in the bedroom. Olivia picked up were wedding dress from the floor only to feel a sticky fluid under her finger tips.

"What?"

She looked closer at her fingers and inspected it for a few seconds until she realized what it was.

"Why is your cum on my dress-oh-it must've happened when we stood up-nevermind."

Fitz laid down on the bed and turned to look at Lily. She was still asleep.

Olivia brought her dress to the laundry hamper in the bathroom and washed her hands and then went back to the bed and climb on top of Fitz once again.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"I'm starved."

She attempted to get up. "I'll make us some breakfast."

"Thanks but I was actually thinking we could go out and eat something once Lily wakes up."

Olivia smiled and laid against his chest. "Sounds good."

After about few minutes, Lily shuffled a few times before she finally sat up.

"Morning bud." Fitz said.

Lily rubbed her eyes and stretched over to him and Olivia.

"Morning Lily." Olivia kissed her cheek and reached down to feel her diaper. It was soaking wet. Olivia lifted her on her chest and kissed her again and then stood.

"Come on, let's freshen up."

Fitz stood behind her and followed her to Lily's nursery to help her get Lily ready for the day. They both showered Lily and after they'd dressed her, they went back to their bedroom to get dressed. After Olivia threw on a pair of jeans and a light sweater then she remembered Erin.

"Should we invite Erin?" Yeah right? Let me ask her if she'd like to come."

"Ehh…" Fitz said hesitantly.

"What?"

"I Kinda just wanted today to be just us.. I leave soo-"

"-shhh! Don't say it."

Fitz chuckled.

"Okay and did you remember to have your lawyer come by at 12."

"Yes. I remembered."

Fitz gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm starving."

Olivia chuckled. "Okay let's go. I'm ready."

They headed downstairs. Fitz headed outside first, to pull the car closer to the house entrance so Olivia and Lily wouldn't have to walk too far. As he walked down the driveway, he noticed the front gate opening and Lucky's car pulled through. Lucky drove down the driveway and stopped in front of Fitz who's by now had reached his Range Rover.

"W-What's going on? You just pop up? You don't call?"

"I'm just dropping off your damn dog."

Lucky hopped out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger seat.

Zeus jumped out and barked.

"Hey boy." Fitz called as Zeus ran over to him.

Fitz kneeled and patted his head.

"Hey boy." Fitz said again. "Why did you bring him so early?"

"Because it's your fucking dog. I've had him since I came back from the island."

Fitz opened the passenger door of his car and helped Zeus in.

"Thanks for keeping him."

"Yeah whatever."

Lucky got back in his car and took off down the driveway to the roundabout and then headed towards the gate. Fitz waited until Lucky was out the gate then he got in his car and drove down to the house where Olivia and Lily were waiting for him.

He hopped out of the car quickly and let Zeus out.

"Oh-that's why Lucky was here."

"Yeah. Just let me bring him inside."

"Okay. I'll strap Lily in."

Fitz brought Zeus in the house and as he was about to head back to the car he remembered that there was no water or food in Zeus doggie bowl so we quickly went to fill them and then headed back outside.

Olivia was sitting in the passenger's seat waiting for him.

"Let go." He said as he hopped in beside her and took off down the driveway.

"I just saw Erin." Olivia said as the cruised down the hill.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I asked her if she wanted us to bring her anything and she said no."

"Told you she wouldn't want to come."

"Actually Fitz, I think she would have appreciated being invited and not just offered to have food brought back for her."

"It's like technically our honeymoon..even though we aren't going anywhere. You mean to tell me we can't have one breakfast alone with our kid."

"Yeah but.."

"But you'll have plenty of time to hang with her when I'm gone."

"Didn't I tell you not to mention that."

Fitz chuckled. "Sorry." He pinched her chin lightly and turned his attention back to the road.

Olivia blushed and looked back at Lily.

"Lilyyyy." Olivia cooed.

She reached back to her carseat and tickled her leg.

Lily giggled and Olivia smiled in response.

"That's my girl. That's my beautiful girl."

Olivia blew her a kiss and grabbed her small minnie mouse stuffed animal from the back seat and laid it against her stomach.

After a 20 minute drive, Fitz pulled into the parking lot of the diner and they went inside to find a table. Fitz sat Lily in his lap and wrapped a cloth napkin around her shoulders.

"Let's eat." He said excitedly.

They ordered and ate and after a couple of hours they were on their way back home.

Around 1 in the afternoon, both their lawyers and the notary had arrived. They met together in the dining room and went over all the paperwork. Fitz was prepared. He had planned out everything in case of divorce or death. He had stipulated that Olivia would have control of his entire estate and once Lily or any other children they might have reached the age of 21, they would have access to 1 billion dollars he out aside in a trust fund. He put in a clause that stated they needed each others consent to even legally file for a divorce if ever at time it came to that. She found it interesting but agreed to it. Everything seemed like regular order for a postnuptial agreement and a will, everything he stipulated in the agreements were more generous to her than she imagined and somewhere in between conversing with the lawyers and signing agreement after agreement, she realized that Fitz really did trust her.

It wasn't until they'd almost made it to the end, when Fitz lawyer brought up his dnr form. His lawyer wanted Olivia to sign the form, agreeing to follow his wishes.

"Why do you have a dnr?" She asked Fitz.

"That's just my preference in case anything happens to me. I thought we discussed this."

"Yeah, you said you wanted me to be able to make decisions in case you couldn't make them yourself."

"Yeah but-"

"Isn't having a dnr form kind of taking away the choice I have to do what's best for you?"

Fitz's lawyer saw how awkward it had gotten and decided to jump in.

"I think what Fitz is trying to say-"

"-I think me and my husband can talk for a second without you translating for us. Okay?"

Fitz sighed. "Liv, this is something I've thought about for a long time and it's really what I want."

"I can't believe you'd be so selfish. I mean..you'd just want to be let go without even trying..you'd just leave me and Lily here."

"It's not about wanting to be let go I just don't want to be kept alive by machines, I want to actually be alive. I know you Olivia, you'll keep me on a life machine for 30 years if you thought there was a 1% chance I could make it. You'd drag it out for as long as you could instead of letting me go. I don't want that."

"Well, I'm not signing that."

"I'm his lawyer, I'll enforce it, my job is to fulfill the wishes of Mr. Grant." His lawyer chimed in again.

"Hey, now wait one second-" Olivia's lawyer jumped in before Olivia cut her off.

"Well you can rest assured Mr. Brawday, if Fitz ends up in the hospital with so much as a head cold, the first thing I'll do is fire you. You won't be fulfilling anyone's wishes."

"Look-it's obvious you're upset about this so why don't we just discuss this some more and see if we can't figure this out between us and then we'll let you guys know."

Fitz's lawyer stood and nodded in agreement, so did Olivia's. They began packing up the piles of paperwork. Lily had fallen asleep on Fitz's chest after being bored to sleep by the talk at the table.

Olivia stood and without a word, she walked back to their bedroom.

Fitz showed both lawyers out and then carried Lily to her nursery and laid her in her crib.

He found Olivia in their bedroom, laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He walked over and plopped down lightly on top of her and laid his head on her chest.

"You're mad at me." He looked up at her as he spoke

Olivia turned her face and looked away.

"I can't believe you would do that." Her eyes filled with water.

Fitz wiped her eyes.

"Okay look." He stared into her eyes directly. " just promise me that if anything happens to me and you know that I won't make it, if I'm brain dead or something, you won't keep me hooked up to life support, you'll say goodbye and then you'll let me go. You'll promise me that as my wife, no signing any documents, I'll void the dnr and this will be between us two. Is that better?"

Her lips slowly curved into a reluctant smile and she nodded and wiped her eyes.

Fitz kissed just under the tip of her chin and then down the side of her neck. As he did this Olivia reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Call your asshole lawyer and tell him."

Fitz shook his head and dialed his lawyers number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Mike, just go ahead and void the dnr for me….yeah...no...I know...do it...yeah I guess you can come back so we can finish everything today."

They went back and forth for just a few seconds and then Fitz ended the call.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah."

He leaned back on top of her and kissed her neck tenderly. "They're coming back so we can wrap everything up today."

Olivia wrapped her hands around his neck and ran her fingers through the curls at the back of his head. She closed her eyes as she felt him pepper kisses up and down her neck.

"I have a gift for you...a wedding gift."

She chuckled as she kissed his lips.

"What is it?"

"Not yet."

She reached down and pressed his body against hers. She could feel his erection.

"Is it your penis?"

"No." He said chuckling. "That's not a gift...I mean..it's a gift from god."

She slapped his ass lightly and chuckled. Fitz was staring at her, directly at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing..you just make me very happy...you're spoiled as fuck but..."

Olivia smiled. "I love you too."

She tugged on the hem of his sweater and then pulled it up his body and over his head. Fitz stood at the edge of the bed and pulled down his sweatpants and underwear and then pulled off Olivia's pants and panties.

He lifted her easily and scooted her to the middle of the california king bed. He lifted her shirt off and pulled it over her head.

She pulled brought his face down to her and kissed him softly.

Fitz reached behind her and unhooked her bra and slid it off her arms then he got between her legs and laid on top of her. He spat on his fingers and then ran his fingers in between her legs until she was wet and sticky all over and then he slowly guided himself inside her.

She curled her toes immediately and let out a drop long breath.

"Fitz?" she whispered.

Olivia caressed his cheeks as he looked up at her.

"I love you."

They stared at each other intensely for a moment. Neither said a word, neither moved until Fitz slowly began thrusting. He started off with a few slowly thrust and then quickly sped up to a quick steady pace. Olivia tried to turn her face but Fitz held her in place.

"Livie...look at me."

She turned back to him and stared into his eyes as he pounded into her. Fitz leaned down closer and pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her.

"Fuck." He groaned hoarsely.

Olivia dug her fingers into his back.

"FItzzzz…" She screamed before she bit her lip. "Oh my god….right there..right there." She whispered as she wrapped her legs tighter around him.

Her orgasm came seconds later as she stiffened her convulsing body. In the midst of it, Fitz came as well.

"Mmmm…" She moaned breathlessly, running her hands up and down his back.

Fitz leaned up as soon as he caught his breath.

"Oh shit…" he breathed out as he slowly pulled out of her.

Olivia sat up slowly. Semen ran down her legs.

Fitz watched her for a moment and then he smiled and took her hands in his and lifted her around his waist. He kissed her as he walked to the bathroom so they could clean up before getting dressed.

By the time they were done, both their lawyers and the notary were back. Lily was still sleeping. They took another half hour to finish signing the paperwork Olivia's lawyer had prepared. As they were sitting, Fitz's phone rang. The exchange must've lasted for 5 seconds as he listened, nodded and then hung up.

"Everything's good here right?" Fitz asked the lawyers.

"Yeah, I think we're all set for now." Olivia's lawyer responded.

"Great." Fitz stood and took Olivia's hand and helped her up. "I have something to show you."

He led her out of the dining room towards the entrance of the house but as they were walking past the stairway, they could hair Lily coo loudly. They both turned around and saw Erin walking down the stairway with Lily.

"I was walking past her nursery and saw that she was up so I was just taking her to you."

Olivia stretched for Lily.

"Thanks Erin." Olivia smiled and kissed Lily's temple as she smoothed out her bed head.

"Are you guys heading out again?" Erin asked.

"No..actually Fitz was just showing me something outside..by the way..did I really get drunk last night? Fitz said I was a hot mess but I don't believe him."

"You were nuts last night. It was so funny."

Olivia chuckled and pouted. "No."

Fitz smiled. "Come on, can I show you your gift?"

"Ohhh..my wedding gift." Olivia said cheekily.

Fitz opened the front door and stepped unto the front porch, Olivia followed behind him. Once Fitz moved out of her way, she saw a silver lamborghini aventador with a large red bow on top.

"You didn't."

"You're wedding gift."

"I love it!"

"You do."

"Yeah for me and….for the 21 year old I'm going to cheat on you with."

"Please don't even joke about that."

Olivia chuckled and softly caressed his cheek as she tiptoed up and kissed his lips. Fitz took Lily from her arm.

"Go check it out and if you don't like it be honest, I can have my dealer get you something else.

"No, are you kidding me, I love it." She walked quickly to the car and opened the butterfly door. She took her time to inspect the interior of the car. Fitz walked closer and watched her. Erin stayed by the porch.

"You know how to drive this right?" Fitz asked.

"Of course."

She placed her hands on the steering wheel just to get a feel of it and then she turned to Fitz.

"I'm gonna pick up so many guys in this."

Fitz rolled his eyes.

"Super funny."

She chuckled. "You got me a hot car. What did you think would happen. I don't know where I'm gonna drive it but it's great."

Lily fussed slightly in his arms.

"She's definitely hungry."

Olivia hopped out of her car then she remembered she didn't have keys to her new car.

"Where's the key?"

"Glove compartment."

She took a small gift box with keys from the glove compartment.

"Wait...get a picture of me."

Fitz took out his phone and waited until Olivia posed in front of her new car and then snapped a few pictures of her.

"Come on gumdrop, let's see if we can't fix you something to eat." She said as she walked back to the house.

Fitz and Erin followed her to the kitchen and while Olivia made some food for Lily to eat, they sat by the kitchen island. Fitz sat Lily in front of him on the table.

"Say dada."

Liy jumbled some sounds together.

Fitz chuckled.

"Da-da, say da-da for me."

"EH?" Lily mumbled.

"You guys are trying to teach her words?" Erin asked.

"Well Fitz has been teaching her 'dada' for a while but she doesn't seem interested. She almost said mama though."

"Ma-ma." Lily repeated.

"What?" Fitz asked.

Lily giggled. "Hehe."

Olivia dropped the spoon in the bowl of mashed potatoes she was stirring and ran over to Lily and kissed her over and over again.

"You just said mama."

"You little traitor. You take that back." Fitz whined.

Olivia kissed her again and this time a few teardrop rolled down her cheeks.

"Oh get over yourself. Stop rubbing it in." Fitz said begrudgingly.

"My baby's all grown up. She's so big. She was just in my stomach."

Lily smiled widely, drool ran down her chin.

Erin chuckled and shook her head. "She's so cute."

Fitz took Lily from Olivia's arms. "Da-da."

"Eh?" Lily said.

"At least give me a high 5, we still have that."

Fitz raised his palm and Lily met him with a high 5.

"That's my girl."

Lily leaned over and gave him a wet open mouth kiss on the nose. Fitz hugged her tightly.

"Please Olivia, give me another one."

Olivia smiled.

"Let's not get into that right now."

"Why not. I love getting into you."

Olivia blushed. "Just don't listen to him Erin, he has no filter."

Olivia finished making Lily's mashed potatoes and sat beside Fitz and fed her from the small bowl.

"What are we having for dinner?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe we could go out to dinner."

"Maybe we could order in and just lay in bed and eat."

"Order from where?"

"I don't know maybe Benihana's-"

"Okay-sounds good, I'll call Jorge and have him put a platter or something together for us. What do you guys want?" Fitz asked.

"I want the grilled lobster, shrimp and filet mignon trio sauteed in lemon rosemary butter sauce." Olivia answered.

"Erin?"

"I don't know, I guess the same as Olivia."

"What time do you want to have it delivered."

"Maybe around 7 or something, is that good for you Erin?"

"Yeah, I'm cool with whatever."

"Okay, I'll put in the order."

Erin stood. "I'm gonna head back to my room to finish up some stuff."

"I'll let you know when the food comes." Olivia said.

Erin smiled and nodded then left.

Once Lily finished eating, Olivia and Fitz went back to their bedroom.

For a few hours they laid in bed watching tv and entertaining Lily until the food was delivered then they sat in bed and ate. After dinner they took Lily in the bathroom for a night time bath and changed her into pajamas for bed.

Fitz walked Lily back and forth for a few minutes, rocking her to bed while Olivia prepared the bath for them both. After just a few minutes, Lily was fast asleep and snoring lightly. Fitz looked down at her and smiled before planting a kiss on her forehead and laying her in the middle of the bed.

When he went back to the bathroom. Olivia was already naked in the tub.

"She's asleep?"

"Like a baby."

Fitz pulled off his clothes and stood naked at the side of the bathtub.

"I still can't believe she said mama but dada, I mean, dada is easier, isn't it?"

Olivia kneel and leaned against the side of the tub.

"It's so unfair." He said to himself.

"Fitz?" Olivia whined.

He snapped out of his train of thought and stepped closer to the side of the tub.

Once he was in front of her, Olivia leaned closer to him and began kissing down his torso. Fitz closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

She took her time kissing down to his groin and down his shaft. He was hard. She took both hands and massaged up and down his shaft.

"Mmmmm." He groaned.

She chuckled and got down lower and licked his balls as she continued massaging up and down his shaft.

He teased him like that for a few seconds and then she began sucking in his tip, using her spit to lubricate him. She slowly took him further and further until she couldn't

"Oh my god...you're a superstar."

She choked a little, from stifling a chuckle and pulled back.

"Shut up, you're breaking my focus."

"Stop sucking my dick like a fucking champion then."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Championnnn…." He sang.

"Okay." Olivia stood slowly from the floor of the tub.

Fitz grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, don't stop." He kissed the blade of her shoulder. "I'm just fucking with you."

Olivia rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Fitz turned her around so she was facing him and kissed her softly on the lips. Olivia began stroking him again and after a few seconds, she broke the kiss and kneeled in front of him again and started sucking him off again, faster this time,

When he felt his orgasm close he stopped her and took a deep breath to catch his breath.

"What?"

"It's my turn."

"I wasn't fin-"

He pulled her against his body and wrapped his arms tight around her waist, so close he could feel her breasts pressed against his chest and then he kissed her and then move down to her neck.

She chuckled.

"I wasn't finished."

He reached down and slid two fingers into her. She was wet and so he quickly pulled them out.

"Come on, bend over...against the wall." he said a little impatient.

Olivia walked into the soapy bath and kneeled on the marble rim of the tub and bent over, bracing herself against the wall.

"Come on..I'm horny..I wanna feel your tongue licking my pussy…" She teased.

Fitz stepped into the water and kneeled behind her. He spread her ass out, licked his lips and dug in. Olivia tired to hold unto the wall but couldn't so she grabbed the side of tub.

"Mmmm." She moaned.

Fitz chuckled and licked again slowly up and down and the use both hands to grab her ass and stuck his tongue as deep in her as could.

"Goddd."

She bit her lips and closed her eyes.

"Right there baby."

Fitz kissed her and then began sucking on her lips. When he looked down he could see her curling her toes together. He kissed down her inner thigh and then back up to her lips and continued sucking and licking as he listened to her moans. He brought her right to the edge and then he stopped and stood.

Olivia eased off the rim of the tub as she caught her breath and kneeled in the soapy water. Fitz kneeled behind her and pulled her into his lap. She immediately began grinding against him.

Fitz sucked in air through is teeth and fisted himself slightly before he slowly slid into her and thrusted slowly until they both came and dropped down into the water.

They laid for a while until they finally finished their bath, dressed and headed to their bedroom.

Olivia laid down beside Lily but Fitz leaned over and lifted Lily off the bed and laid down then laid Lily on his chest.

Olivia scooter closer into his side and laid her head on his shoulder. They laid quietly for a while until his phone vibrated in the nightstand.

He reached over and grabbed it and answered. He spoke for almost a minute in a voice just above a whisper to avoid waking Lily then hung up.

"What time are you leaving?" Olivia asked.

"Early morning."

"How early?"

"Not sure yet but it'll be before sunrise."

"Wake me up when your leaving okay."

"Okay."

Olivia didn't respond.

"How are you feeling?" Fitz asked.

"I'm okay."

Fitz decided to lighten up the conversation.

"So earlier, when I said I wanted another Lily, you were suspiciously quiet." He joked.

"I don't know why I'd want to get pregnant again when my husband won't be here to help me through the pregnancy. You only really want to go through that experience once."

Fitz didn't expect that response and even though it stung, it was true.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"No- I just mean that if we decide to have another child, I'd want you there every single day. My pregnancy with Lily was so scary, especially when I went into labor, I was terrified and it meant so much that you helped me through labor so next time you need to be there for everything."

Fitz noticed that now she was saying "if" and not "when" which was a big change from a few months earlier.

"I think after I've done my stint at the base I want to be a stay at home dad."

"What?"

"Yeah.I mean, your line is taking off, when we have another kid, if everything with your business goes well which I know it will, you'll be busy, so I think that if I'm home it will take off a lot of pressure off you."

Olivia smiled. "Wow, that umm...that changes things, I'm really happy to hear that. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm excited actually. Hopefully I don't become an emasculated housedad that you're no longer are attracted to."

"Are you kidding me? There is nothing sexier than a man who takes care of his children and there's nothing I'll look forward to more than coming home and having my shit fucked out of me every night."

Fitz chuckled. "That sounds like a dream."

Olivia smiled and then sighed.

"So..um..how is this going to work?"

"Well, I don't know, I think we'll just have to take it day by day."

"How often will you come back?"

"As often as I can."

She leaned up and kissed his chest.

"We'll figure it out as we go, it's not like you'll be there long so I'll just try to stay positive."

Fitz kissed the crown of her head lightly and leaned back against the pillow.

"What if you leaving is the biggest mistake we'll ever make?"

Fitz closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Please don't say that… I'm terrified enough...please okay."

"I know, I'm scared too." She kissed him again and laid her head back on his shoulder.

They laid quietly for a while, pretty soon, Olivia drifted off to sleep. Fitz couldn't because Olivia left him with a lot to think about. What if he was wrong? What if he was making a mistake? He kept thinking about the feeling that came over him the seconds he was sent that picture after she was attacked, it was a feeling he never wanted to experience again.

Time passed, as he stared at the ceiling restlessly, until his phone vibrated again at nearly 2am.

It was time to go.

He slowly eased Olivia from his shoulder and sat up and laid Lily beside Olivia and then covered them both with the blanket. He walked to the bathroom and washed his face then he went to his closet and threw on a pair of cargo pants and a hoodie.

Once he was dressed he went back to his bedroom, Olivia and Lily were still asleep.

Olivia told him to wake her but after their conversation he was sure it was going to be an emotional goodbye, as if he was leaving forever when really he wasn't, and it would only make him feel worse, so he decided not wake her.

He kissed her softly on the cheek and then kissed Lily on the forehead and then he left.


	46. Chapter 46

Olivia felt the urge to wake up and jumped up, somehow she'd left like she'd been sleeping too long. It was dark but she immediately knew he was gone, she fell asleep feeling his warmth, that was gone now and all she could hear was Lily snoring softly. She checked the time on her phone, it was almost 5am. He wasn't in the bedroom but maybe he was still home, after all, how could he have left without waking her to say goodbye as she had asked. She pulled off her blanket and stood up and walked to the bathroom, he wasn't there so she walked to the edge of the staircase to see if she could hear anyone downstairs in the kitchen but there was no sign of anyone. She walked back to her bedroom and sat back on her bed, annoyed and upset.

Lily shuddered a little in her sleep and Olivia leaned over and kissed her then she laid back in bed, covered herself and Lily with the blanket and dialed Fitz.

He picked up after a few seconds.

"Uh...hey."

"Fitz, why didn't you wake me when you were leaving?" It was quiet in the background and she wondered where he was."where are you?"

"I just landed at the base and..I was gonna wake you but you've just been really emotional lately about me going so I just thought it was be best not to wake you. I'm sorry."

Olivia scrunched her face in annoyance. "Arsehole."

"Why do you have to make me feel like a dick."

Olivia chuckled. "Because you are, that's why Lily said 'mama' first."

She heard him gasp over the phone. "That was a low blow, you know I'm sensitive about that."

"That's why I said it."

Fitz chuckled.

"That was apart of my plan, obviously, I want that anger to soak in so when I come back you can take my dick to places it wasn't meant to go and you can do it angrily."

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Ugh..you're so disgusting."

Fitz chuckled. "I should've woken you, I'm sorry but I'll be home in maybe a little less than a week so you can give me shit about it, okay."

"Okay."

"I love you, I'll talk to you later okay."

"I love you too I'm still really mad at you though."

"It's a good thing, it makes for some great makeup sex, which I am very much looking forward to."

She laughed again.

"Bye. I'll call you when Lily wakes up."

"Bye."

She hung up, a little less upset than before. Now that she was up she couldn't really go back to sleep. After another hour of laying in bed, she got up and began preparing for her day. It was monday and it was the first day back at her atelier after the incident. She was glad she'd be back working on something that meant so much to her, it was also a great way to keep her mind off Fitz.

First, she showered and threw on her robe then she went down to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast, she made enough for herself, Erin and Lily. When she was finished she went back to her closet and put together an outfit for the day for her and Lily. she tried to keep herself busy until a little after 7am then she went to her bedroom and climb beside Lily on the bed. She grabbed her phone from the pocket of her robe and facetimed Fitz. He picked up after a few seconds.

"Hey baby."

"Hey, you wanted me to call when I woke Lily so here I am."

"I half expected you to not call just to get back at me."

"No, I wouldn't do that."

Olivia leaned closer to Lily and gently nudged her.

"Lily, it's time to wake up sweetie." Olivia whispered.

She kissed her cheek over and over again softly.

"Rose bud, wake up so daddy can say good morning." Fitz said through the phone.

Lily stretched in her sleep and made the most adorable little groan.

"She's too cute, I can't look." Fitz joked.

Olivia chuckled and lifted Lily into her arms and cradled her.

"Wake up Lily." She said as she kissed her again. "She's gonna be so cranky, you know she hates being woken up."

"I know." Fitz said with a chuckle.

"Wake up pumpkin."

Lily finally shuffled and her eye fluttered open and immediately she began to fuss.

"Lily, Lily, look, daddy wants to say hi."

Olivia handed her the phone and Lily stopped fussing, sat up and stared into the screen.

"Hey sweetie." Fitz said with a smile, glad she was giving him her attention.

Lily turned and looked at Olivia then she looked back at the phone screen.

"Eh?" Lily said.

Olivia chuckled.

"I think the word you're looking for is dada." Fitz teased.

Lily giggled and then dropped the phone on the bed and jumped out of olivia's arms. Olivia grabbed the phone.

"Yeah so I'll talk to you in a little bit, I've got to get her ready."

"Okay, thanks for calling. I'll talk to you later."

Olivia blew him a kiss and hung up and plugged her phone up to charge then she took Lily down to the kitchen to feed her breakfast and then when she was finished feeding her she took her to her nursery to get her ready. After she cleaned Lily up, combed her hair and dressed her, she walked over to Erin's room and knocked the door.

"Coming…" Erin called.

Olivia heard footsteps approaching the door and seconds later, she opened it and stepped aside.

"Hey."

"Hey." Olivia responded.

"Hey Lily." Erin said with a smile.

"So, are you busy today? I was thinking you could come with me to the atelier."

"Yeah..I'd love that actually, it'll be better than being cooped up in here all day, not that I haven't gotten alot done-"

"What have you been doing?"

"It's not every day that a bum like me finds out she has a rich sister who's generous enough to let me shack up with her so I'm just trying to make the most of it, I wanted to get some id so i made an appointment at the dmv but it's not 'til tomorrow."

"That's great."

Erin smiled. "Thanks. I've also been looking at jobs, you know, just to look and like I expected, no one wants to hire an ex-con so…"

"I told you not to worry about that."

"I know, I know, I'm just…" Erin sighed. "I'm just not used to anyone being so..generous..and not wanting anything back."

"I don't want anything back-"

"I know, I know, I just also don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage-"

"I don't think that-"

"I know but still, you're a newlywed, obviously you guys want privacy."

"Fitz is back on active duty, he won't be here that much, maybe once a week, if I'm lucky."

"I know but-."

"I think your overthinking everything," Olivia said with a smile, "I think you're wanted here and I also think you should get dressed because as soon Sonia get here we'll be heading out."

Erin smiled. "Okay let me take a quick shower, I spent most of yesterday watching the office, it's fucking hilarious-oh shit-sorry- don't wanna curse around Lily especially since she's learning words."

"It's fine, maybe this makes me a bad mom but the day she says 'fuck' while she's this little is the day I'll laugh myself into a coma."

Erin shook her head and chuckled and then pinched Lily's cheek gently.

"Get ready, I'm gonna to get dressed."

"Okay." Erin said.

Olivia went back to her closet and got dressed and did her makeup and then went back to her bedroom to go read and respond to her emails until Erin was ready and met her in her bedroom.

They went downstairs together only to find Sonia walking through the door.

"Morning ladies." Sonia said.

"Perfect, just in time. We're heading out right now."

"Okay, just let me drop my purse in the closet." Sonia said.

"Okay, I'm gonna head out to the car just meet us when your done." Olivia responded as she walked out with Lily and Erin to the car.

Moments later, Sonia met with them and they headed off to the office together, driven by a guard in Fitz's range rover and trailed by another car full of guards behind them.

She was glad to get back to a routine so she immediately tried to pick up right where she left off.

* * *

She was home by 7pm. After bathing and feeding herself and Lily, she drew herself into her bed, exhausted from the day but as she laid down with Lily cradled and tired in her arms she found herself inwardly smiling. The day had been productive, Erin seemed to love it so far and after so many weeks away she was finally excited again, the way she had been before the attack. Unfortunately now it was nighttime and Fitz wasn't there.

She turned slightly and reached with her free hand, over to her night table and grabbed her laptop. She placed it on the bed and unlocked her screen and then video called Fitz. He picked up after a few seconds.

"I was just about to call you, figured you'd be in bed by now."

She smiled.

"I'm exhausted and I'm just putting Lily to bed, she spent all day running around the studio with Erin and she only napped for an hour today which is very unusual for her."

Fitz chuckled. "Can you turn her face, I wanna watch her fall asleep."

Olivia shifted Lily slightly so as not to disturb bee and turned her to the sides Fitz could see her face.

"Hey sweetie...look at you..so sleepy."

Lily yawned.

"Kiss her cheek for me." Fitz asked.

Olivia leaned down and kissed Lily's cheek over and over again. Lily chuckled sleepily.

"Mama.." She said softly.

"This is not fair."

Olivia stuck her tongue out at Fitz and smiled.

"Life isn't fair...isn't that what you always tell me?"

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Fitz watched as Lily quickly drifted off to sleep.

"How was your day?" Olivia asked.

"Not very interesting."

"No?"

"Nope, mostly getting to get back up to speed. What did you do all day that made you so exhausted?"

"Chase after Lily and work." She said with a chuckle.

"What was Sonia doing?" Fitz asked.

"She was helping of course but Lily wanted me."

"Ohh. By the way...did you get you dildo in the mail yet?"

"Actually, I think it was supposed to arrive today but I was so busy when I got home I forgot, let me check."

She carefully got up from beside Lily and went downstairs to where all her packages are usually left by her staff. She had about 6 packages, mostly clothing and toys she ordered offline for Lily but one of them had the address of clone a pecker on the label. She brought it back upstairs to her bedroom.

"Fitz?" She called as she sat on the bed.

"Still here."

"Okay, I found the package."

"Open it."

She reached into her nightstand drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors and cut the box open. Upon looking into the box, she remembered that she order quite a few extra things, namely a couple of extra vibrators. She chuckled inwardly when she saw them.

"What?" Fitz asked.

"Nothing, I just remembered I got a few extra vibrators."

"Are you looking to replace me full time?"

"Listen, I don't know when you're gonna get back, I need to take care of myself."

Fitz shrugged lightly. "Can I see them?"

"Yeah gimme one sec to open it."

She pulled out the biggest package first and opened it.

"Does it look like my dick."

Olivia gasped dramatically.

"Can I actually open it first."

"Fine."

Fitz opened the tab at the end of the box and pulled out the silicone dildo from the package. It was almost creepily realistic.

She held it in front of her laptop camera.

"Look."

"That's a big ass dildo...wait…" he reached down and pulled down his boxers and looked at his penis in comparison. "I'm not that big. I thought that was supposed be a clone."

"You're not erect, I don't know how you can compare it. You are that size."

"Why don't you take it for a spin."

"Excuse me. Can I finish looking at my goodies."

Fitz didn't respond.

Olivia took out a few other vibrators. Showing Fitz each one as she unwrapped it.

When she was finished he asked her again.

"So…."

"I'm not doing that tonight, I'm tired."

"At least try out the one of the vibrators."

She was intrigued and look into the box trying to decide which she would try.

"Ummm…" She picked up an odd shaped purple vibrator. "The lady at the store said this one give amazing orgasms."

"I'll be the judge of that." Fitz chimed.

"Okay." She said with a chuckle. "I'm gonna go clean it, I'll be right back."

She took out the soap they'd sent and ran to the bathroom to clean her toy. After a couple minutes she returned. She threw the box on the floor and sat in front of her laptop.

"Come on….show me something."

"Shut up." She whined as she propped her pillows up behind her back and leaned back.

"You know I got two erections today Liv, two! Come on baby, show me some pussy."

She chuckled.

"Wait.."

She slowly pulled off her panties and opened her legs in front of the camera.

"Wait? How did you get rid of your erections."

"You know what the fuck I did. We made a sex tape for exactly that reason."

She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Focus, angel."

"Yes, right." She said as the laughter subsided. "Um...I think this needs batteries...wait…" she pressed on the on button for a few seconds and it vibrator pulsed on.

"Oohhh."

"What? What's happening?"

"Nothing...it's just deep pulsing."

She played with the speed for a few seconds until the found one right for her, not too fast, not too slow.

"Okay...let's see what this does."

She opened her legs again, wider this time so he could see and then placed the pulsing opening of the vibrator on her clit. She immediately felt intense tingling all over her body and pulled it away quickly and closed her legs.

"Oh my god."

"Jesus."

"That feels amazing Fitz….oh my god."

Fitz was now beyond erect and spat on his fingers then reached down into his underpants and began stroking himself.

Olivia took a breath and turned on the vibrator and pressed it lightly against her clit and the pulsing began again.

"Fuck." She moaned softly, she really couldn't afford to wake Lily.

The pulsing was different from a regular vibrator, which she'd used before she first had sex. It was different, the pulsing was intense and undulating.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned.

It was going to be a quick orgasm because she could already feel the pressure building after only a few seconds. She pressed the vibrator harder against her clit, determined to bring herself to an orgasm. After a couple more seconds of the pulses running through her body, her orgasm finally arrived. She arched her back and squeezed her toes together.

She drew in a deep breath. Fitz watched her quietly as he stroked himself faster and faster..

The pressure was too much and as soon as she felt her muscles tighten, a gush of liquid squirted from in between her legs, unto the camera of her laptop, her screen and her keyboard.

She yelped awkwardly and closed her legs, accidentally kicking her laptop off the bed where it fell shut.

"What?" Fitz shouted when the camera feed was cut. "Liv?"

He stopped masturbating and tried calling her back on the laptop but she didn't answer.

Meanwhile, her little yelp had woken Lily and Olivia was trying to hush her back to sleep. She'd seen Fitz calling but she couldn't answer at the risk of waking Lily for the night, if Lily didn't sleep, she didn't sleep.

Her phone vibrated again but she didn't answer. She made a mental note to call him once she was sure Lily was sleeping but ended up falling asleep herself.

The next morning, she woke up to five missed calls. Lily was still asleep, it was almost 7 so she knew she'd be up at any moment. She sat up and stretched and then reached over to her cellphone on the nightstand and called Fitz.

As she waited for him to pick up, she stood, yawned and began picking up all the dildos and vibrators that she'd accidentally kicked on the floor. When she saw her laptop, she quickly grabbed it, opened the top and tried to turn it on, it wouldn't turn on.

Fitz answered the phone. "Look who the fuck finally called back."

"Dammit."

"What happened?"

"My laptop is totally fucked."

"Is that why you didn't call me back last night?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I didn't call you back because Lily had woken up, after my incident-"

"Oh- is that what you're calling it?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Anyways- I couldn't sit up chatting with you while I tried to rock her back to sleep?"

"Isn't that what you did before."

"Yes but it was different..whatever..stop interrogating me."

"I know exactly what happened. You don't have to lie."

"What happened?"

"You got your nut and then you fell asleep on me. It's okay, it happens, just don't say shit when I do the same to you."

Olivia chuckled.

"What did you do last night?"

"I almost died."

"Here comes...the drama."

She bent down and finished picking up all the various….toys from the floor.

"I'm serious, you just abandoned me."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head as he dropped all the toys except the one she'd used last night, she took that one to the bathroom to clean it, after she pulled on her underwear and shorts.

She chatted with Fitz as she did her tasks, he mostly teased her about squirting on her computer and destroying it. A half hour later, Lily was awake and as full of energy as ever. Fitz kept Lily busy on facetime for a few minutes before he had to go. After Fitz's call, she went about her day as usual, getting herself and Lily ready before meeting with Erin and Sonia and heading to her atelier.

The day went by rather quickly fo her and by the time she got home and managed to bathe and feed herself and Lily, she crawled into the bed and fell asleep with Lily cuddled in her arms and still awake. When Fitz called her, a little after 9pm her time, which is after 8am his time, the call went unanswered which frustrated him. He'd been calling her to tell her he was on his way over to the house. After calling her a few times over the 4 and a half hours it took him to travel home, he decided that it might have been best that she hadn't answered so he could surprise her.

It was almost 2am when he arrived at the house, he let himself in and headed upstairs to the bedroom. When he walked in, it took his eyes a few seconds to adjust before he could see well enough to walk over to the bed. He could hear Lily snoring lightly with her mouth open. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. She chuckled in her sleep as if she was dreaming about something. He smiled and kissed her again then walked over to Olivia and stood by the side of the bed. He turned on the night light on the nightstand and leaned over and stared at her. She was so deep in sleep that she didn't even flinch. He stared at her for a few seconds, admiring how beautiful she was, even when she slept, and then he tore his eyes from her and pulled his hoodie off and then his pants and then his shoes. He walked to the bathroom and washed his face with warm water and then walked back to the bed and lifted the sheets and laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her torso. She felt his cold body immediately and jumped up, startled.

"Hey, hey, it's me." Fitz said quietly.

"Oh my god..Fitz...what are you doing here?" she palmed her face and took a deep breath and sat up. "You scared the life out of me."

"Why are you scared?"

"I don't know..you were on the other side of the world when I went to bed, I didn't expect you to be here."

Fitz chuckled. "Who did you expect to be here?"

"I don't know, that's why I was startled." She said as she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. "What are you doing here?" She looked over at Lily to make sure she was still asleep and then turned her attention back to Fitz.

"I missed you." He leaned over and kissed her back.

"After 2 days?" She teased. "I thought I was the one being such a baby that you snuck out and left without-"

He leaned down and kissed her again before she could finish her thought. She shoved him away playfully and chuckled.

"No, seriously, how are you here? Is everything alright?"

"I just missed you guys and I had to see you."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Missed us so much you came home with a boner." She said looking down at his pants.

"PUH-lease…" he shifted awkwardly. "My pants are just sitting awkwardly."

"So..I should just go back to sleep then?" She pointed to her pillow and smiled mischievously and then she looked back to Fitz before she turned and laid her head on her pillow. She smiled as she did this, waiting for Fitz's reaction. She was excited he was back, even if it was only for a short time.

Fitz sat behind her, smiling as he watched her pretend to sleep and then suddenly, he scooped her up from the bed in his arms. She squealed loudly before catching herself and covering her mouth.

She giggled as he carried her over to the couch and plopped her down. He laid in between her legs and kissed her lips. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and cupped his cheeks.

Fitz kissed her lips as he pressed his body against hers and ran his hand under her silk cami just to feel her skin.

Olivia reached down and slid her hand into his underpants and began massaging him slowly.

"Fuck…." He moaned against her lips as he closed his eyes.

She bit his lip slightly and chuckled when he groaned.

"Oww."

He broke the kiss and stood and pulled of his t-shirt and underpants and then he leaned over and lifted Olivia off the couch and quickly to pull down her silk shorts.

She quickly climbed back unto the couch and leaned over on all fours.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah-yeah-yeah-just put it in." She said impatiently.

He spat on his finger tip and spread his saliva on his tip then he slowly entered her. He pulled her back against his chest and kissed the crook of her neck.

"Oh..my..god.." She moaned.

"Shh…" he whispered as against her ear as he turned her face and kissed her lips softly.

"M-mmm," She moaned again, ignoring him.

He kissed her again and began thrusting slowly.

"Fuck-" He groaned absently as he closed his eyes.

Olivia took his free hand and intertwined their fingers. She thrusted her hips back to meet him and closed her eyes. Fitz kissed her again, alternating slowly between her lips and tongue. Her breathing deepened, she gripped his hand tighter.

Fitz moved down and kissed the crook of her neck once again and bit his lips, his orgasm was just moments away when he stopped and pulled out.

Olivia was confused and turned around to look at him but didn't speak. He stood up from the couch, he was panting lightly, so was Olivia.

He took her hand in his and wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her up.

"Come here, angel." He tugged on the hem of her silk camisole. "Let's get this off you."

She smiled and lifted her arms and let him slip her cami over her head and then he threw it to the ground.

He pressed her body against his and cupped her cheeks and kissed her and then lower down her neck. A soft moan escaped as she gripped his waist. He chuckled when he heard the sound and leaned up and stared at her for a moment before lifting her by the waist and laying her down on the couch. He kneeled in between her legs and began kissing up her body slowly until he reached her breasts. He squeezed them together and sucked her nipples one at a time.

She sucked in air through her teeth. "-mmmm."

Fitz lifted her leg and rested it over the back of the couch.

"Come on baby.." She whispered softly as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

He leaned over and kissed her as he entered her slowly once again, she was wetter than before.

"Fuck!" olivia moaned when she felt him and closed her eyes.

Fitz wrapped one arm around her waist and cupped her cheek with the other.

"Look at me." He said softly.

She opened her eyes and stared up at him. Fitz stared back for a few silent moments before his lips curved into a smile and he leaned down and kissed her lips as he began thrusting again slowly while staring into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered.

She bit her lip. "Faster." she said as she gripped his ass.

"No."

"No?" She asked confused and slightly out of breath.

"You don't like it when I fuck you slow like this?" He asked, punctuating each thrust now but never changing speed.

"I just wanna cum." She moaned.

"Be patient baby."

She felt liquid oozing out of her and she couldn't contain her joy.

"Aahhhhhh….Yessss." She screamed.

Her eyes rolled back as she came, writhing underneath him. She felt him stiffen and press his forehead against hers as he gripped her body tighter against his and rode out his orgasm while still in her.

"Livie-" He cried out.

She caressed his cheek softly and kissed him as she stared into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I love you so much," She said breathlessly.

He was stiff, as if he was holding his breath.

Olivia chuckled. "Did you hear me?"

"I...love you...too." he grunted.

He took a deep breath and then collapsed on top of her and kissed her.

"This is all I've been able to think about for the past 2 days." He shook his head and sighed as the words came out. He hadn't meant to let that slip.

"So that's why you came back so quickly," She teased.

"Of course not."

"Admit it."

"No, I'm serious, I just missed you guys and saw an opening so I took it and you know, I felt bad about not saying goodbye...soo."

"Sure."

He rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly and then he pulled out of her slowly. He held her legs open and watched as his cum ran out of her. He kneeled in between her legs, licked his lips and kissed her clit softly and it immediately began to throb.

"Mmhmm."

He leaned up and puckered his lips for a kiss. Olivia smiled and leaned up as well and met his kiss. When he broke the kiss, he opened his eyes and stared at her then smiled.

"Where's your vibrator?"

Olivia shook her head and plopped back down on couch, smiling.

Fitz stood up and stretch.

"Where is it?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "It's in 2nd drawer on the nightstand."

* * *

After Olivia had fallen asleep on his chest a couple hours later, Fitz slowly eased her off and carried her over to the bed and tucked her under the comforter. He went to shower and wash his hair. When he was finished, it was almost 6am.

Lily wouldn't be awake for maybe another hour or more and Olivia was more loudly snoring with she didn't usually do so he took the time he had alone to call back to call Huck to make sure everything they'd discussed was going as planned while he was gone. There was a lot to take care of once he went back which is why he decided to take the time away now because for the next few weeks, he knew it would be impossible to get away. Akio had to go, that was the one thing he kept in mind but he really wanted to be smart about he did and not just act on anger, which is why he needed to be patient and careful.

A little before 7, Lily shuffled in her sleep. He'd just finished talking to Huck and decided it was time to wake her so he could get a little extra time with her before he left. He walked over to the bed, she was still sleeping, he lifted the blanket off her and gently lifted her off the bed and cradled her in his arm.

She stretched and fussed a little before setlling in his arms and falling back asleep.

"Morning peanut." Fitz kissed her cheek and rocked her slowly as he walked out of the bedroom so they wouldn't wake Olivia.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Fitz asked Lily. her eyes were still closed but he knew she was up because her eyes were moving.

Fitz held her up in the air and kissed her stomach and finally got a giggle from her.

"Finally." he said as he kissed her again. "Are you up now?"

"Ma-ma?"

"No, da-da….say da-da."

Lily just stared.

"Whatever, I guess it's only fair you say mama first, I mean..she did give birth to you."

Fitz walked down to the kitchen and strapped Lily in her high chair.

"Let's get some breakfast in you."

He made her some warm milk in her bottle so she could feed herself while he made her pureed fruit and oatmeal. He sat and took his time to feed her breakfast and since he was hungry himself, he also ate some of the oatmeal as well.

After they ate breakfast, he took her back to her nursery and grabbed all her things for a bath and took her back to their bathroom. Lily was now well awake, mumbling, blowing bubbles laughing and playing in Fitz's arms as he walked through the bedroom, to the bathroom. Olivia was still knocked out on the bed. He placed Lily on the marbled floor on the bathroom while he washed out the bathtub before filling it with warm water and bubble bath soap and then he undressed Lily from her long sleeve onesie and diaper and sat her in the tub with all her bath toys.

Fitz sat at the side of the tub and watched her. She splashed water with her toys and when the water touched her face, she would giggle. Fitz scooped up with water in his palm and poured it on Lily's head. She giggle and splashed more water.

Olivia turned in her sleep and heard Lily belly laughing. She jumped up quickly, thinking she'd overslept, which she did but then she remembered Fitz was there. She stood up slowly from the bed and stretched. Her clit was throbbing but she ignored the sensation and wrapped the large white blanket around her body and walked slowly to the bathroom.

"What's going on in here?" She said as she walked over to Fitz. Lily's laughing was still so loud it echoed throughout the bathroom and bedroom.

"Ma-ma! Ma-ma!" Lily stretched to Olivia and Olivia leaned over and kissed her head but she didn't take her from the bath.

"Good morning Lily." Olivia sang.

She stooped down to the ground and sat in the Fitz's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed him softly and let her lips linger against his lips.

"You didn't run out on me, I'm shocked."

Fitz kissed her back. "You are never gonna let that go, are you?"

"No."

Lily splashed more water and it caught Olivia.

"Hey silly girl.." Olivia said to Lily then turned back to Fitz.

"What time do you leave?"

"I'll drop you to work."

"Thanks and um...thanks for helping with Lily."

"She's my daughter, I'm not doing you a favor, I'm just doing my job as a dad."

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay but still, thank you."

"Thanks for holding down the fort while I'm gone."

"You're welcome...see...I know how to say thank you and move on."

Fitz chuckle and kissed her.

"Hey, maybe we can stop and grab some breakfast before I drop you off. I ate earlier but I'm still hungry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, is that before or after you bury your cock in me….again."

"After. Of course."

"Sounds good to me."

Olivia kissed him again and stood up and walked to the bathroom vanity to wash her face and brush her teeth.

After a few more minutes, Fitz finished bathing Lily and took her from the bath to her nursery. He put on her diapers and lotioned her skin and combed her hair then dressed her. By the time he was finished, Sonia had arrived and he heard her downstairs and brought Lily down.

When he walked into the bathroom, Olivia was sitting naked on bathroom counter. He walked over slowly as he watched her typing on her phone but when she noticed we was close she locked her phone and smiled, giving him her attention.

"What are you doing?"

"Responding to emails but it can wait 'till we're done. Where is Lily? Is Sonia here?"

"Yeah, their downstairs."

"That's perfect."

He stopped between her legs and unbuckled his pants and dropped them to the ground, second later, his underpants followed and then he pulled olivia to the edge of the counter, her ass was hanging of the edge.

Olivia pulled his sweater off and threw it to the floor and then she ran her fingers over his abs.

"You are so yummy."

Fitz chuckled and shook his head as he opened her legs a little wider and tilted her body back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and licked up his chin and over his lips. He loved it when she licked his body parts, whatever part it was, it was such a turn on to him.

He fisted himself for a few moments before he slid into her slowly and began pumping, slowly and building speed with every thrust until he was fucking her ferociously against the bathroom vanity. After just a couple of minutes, they'd both climaxed and were slouched over the bathroom counter.

After Fitz had caught his breath, he leaned up and pulled out slowly and pulled his feet out of his pants, he figured he might as well shower again. He turned on the faucet and gagged the water. Olivia was still slouched against the counter, lazily, as if she didn't want to move.

"Come on," Fitz called as he stepped into the shower.

"I'm coming." she said with a deep sigh as she stood and walked to the shower with cum running down her inner thigh.

They bathed together quickly and then Fitz threw on the same clothing he'd been wearing before then went to take Lily from Sonia while Olivia got dressed for the day.

Olivia had finished getting dressed and was combing her hair when Erin walked in the closet.

"Hey Er- sorry running a little late today."

"Well duhh." Erin said with a chuckle. "I figured."

Olivia smiled. "Why?"

"Girllll." Erin said with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Olivia said playfully.

"Uhmm..you look real happy. That's all imma say about that."

Olivia's eyes opened wide, she was embarrassed.

"Oh my god, did you-did you hear us?"

Erin shrugged playfully but didn't answer.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

"First of all, it's your house and secondly like..I'm an adult, I've had sex before it's not a big deal and thirdly, I'm happy for you, you are getting taken care of." Erin teased with a wiggle of her eyebrow.

Olivia blushed.

"You didn't hear the whole thing did you?"

"No, I mean once it woke me up I just turned the tv on and turned the volume up, I'm not gonna sit there a listen to you guys having sex, that's creepy."

Olivia smiled nervously, wondering if she should share the the memory that just came to her with Erin.

"It's super creepy..Eli did that once, to me and Fitz, only he didn't listen, he actually recorded us and then had like pictures of us having sex printed out and then he showed it to me when we were fighting."

Erin gagged. "He was such a fucking pervert, he was gross. Ugh..now I'm grossed out. Did Fitz know?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't think I ever told him, maybe he knows though, I'm not sure."

Fitz walked in the closet with Lily held against his torso.

"Hey, are you ready?"

"Not yet." Olivia responded.

"Hey Erin."

"Hey." Erin responded. "And hi Lily-kinS, how are you today mama?"Sshe cooed. Lily smiled wide in response. "Oh..you such a happy widdle babyy."

Lily cackled and stuffed her finger in her drooling mouth.

Olivia smiled as she watched and then went back to fixing her hair.

When she was finished, they headed downstairs together and left for the diner. After a quick bite to eat at the diner with Sonia and Erin, they left for Olivia's atelier. They arrived a little after 10am, which was later than usual for Olivia but she'd already decided internally to stay later to make up for the time.

Fitz pulled up in front of her studio, with a car following behind him with guards. Erin and Sonia left them in the car together. Fitz got out first and walked around the other side of the car to open the door for Olivia and help her out of the car then he went to the back seat and unstrapped Lily from her carseat.

He kissed her cheek a few times and then kissed her stomach over her jacket.

"I'm gonna miss you so much."

He kissed her again and again as she cooed and giggled.

Olivia grabbed her purse from the front seat and threw it over her arm. Fitz turned around with Lily in his arms and pulled over by the waist against his body and kissed her on the lips. Olivia took Lily from his arms after the kiss.

He sighed and caressed her cheek before kissing her again.

"I'll call you when I get there." He kissed Lily again. "Alright, the guys are gonna bring the car back."

"Ok, later, love you." Olivia said.

"Love you."

Fitz watched as she walked and once she disappeared behind the studio door, he headed back to the car and pulled off.

* * *

A/N - Sorry it took such a long time to upload. I have a pretty exciting chapter for Vision coming next, I'll be picking up the pace. I'll upload as soon as possible.

Also, Thank you dr. Pope, the sequel, it coming soon, so watch out for that if your interested.


	47. Chapter 47

Fitz stood outside the metal doors surrounded by prison security with the warden headed towards him.

"General." The warden said as he stretched his hand out to Fitz and shook it.

"Hans," Fitz said with a smile.

The warden gave Fitz a slight embraced and then stepped back.

"We have her secured, take as much time as you need and just give the door a knock when you're done."

"Great," Fitz said with a smile.

The prison guards opened the large metal door and allowed Fitz inside. When Fitz entered the room he looked for cameras, all four corners of the room were bare, there was no camera like Hans had promised. Her name on her jumpsuit said "Filipovic" which he smirked at. He was sure she wasn't very fond of her new identity. He told everyone she was dead and well...why not..locking her away to rot while she consumed herself with hate for him and Olivia seemed like a much more fitting punishment than death. It was so final.

The room was empty except for a small square metal table with a chair on both sides. On the side opposite to him, sat Mellie, in a grey prison uniform, with both hands shackled to the metal table.

Fitz walked over and sat in front of her with his hands under the table. Mellie didn't speak, she just stared at him. She looked older. It had been less than 2 years since he last saw her but she looked about a decade older, she was wrinkled now, with few gray hairs. Her lips were pressed tightly into a line.

"Why are you here?"

"I came to see how you were doing...not too great, I'm guessing." He said with a light chuckle. "By the looks of it."

Mellie shook her head.

"I'm gonna get out of here, I can promise you that and when I do, even if I have to use my last breath, I'm going to kill you or I'm going to die trying."

"You already tried. How did that work out for you?"

"I never wanted to kill you, Jake did."

"Is that why you helped him...because you didn't want to kill me?"

Mellie shook her head. "Even after all this time..you still don't get it….it's not about you, it was about her."

Fitz shrugged. "Almost two years in here and still, you're obsessed with her which...okay... Fine... I'm obsessed too but I have a completely different reason."

"Two years wasting my life away on false charges what else can I do but be obsessed."

"So you didn't kill deltas, that's not why you're in here?"

"If that's why I'm in here, why didn't I get a trial, why didn't the U.S military take custody of me."

"That would've been...messy, we don't need to go through all of that, I think you're right where you need to be. You look like you were born to wear that jumpsuit."

"If the government knew the kinds of things you did, the kinds of things we did, you'd be right here with me and that's why you didn't give me to the military."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I don't do anything that I know I can't get away with. You will be here for as long as I want you in here..although, depending on how you answer the next few questions, it could be just a few more days or maybe months or decades, it's really up to you."

Mellie stared at him for a few seconds, her eyes were stone cold.

"What do you want to know?"

Fitz placed his right ringless hand the table and leaned forward.

"Did Akio know about Jake's plans?"

Mellie smiled deviously at the realization of what his visit was about.

"Can't trust anyone, can you?"

Fitz shrugged. "I have a very short list. Come to think about it, I wouldn't even call it a list."

"Why should I believe you'll let me go? When I get out I could just tell everyone what happened."

"Is that really what you want to say right now," Fitz said stone-faced.

Mellie sighed.

"I used to love you, so much and now I look back and think about how stupid I was." She cleared her throat. "Fighting for someone who didn't give a damn about me landed me here."

"That was your choice, I made it pretty clear where we stood from the beginning, now are you gonna tell me what I asked or do you want to spend the rest of the day jogging down memory lane."

Mellie sighed and then smiled. "I'm not telling you anything. I hope when they kill you, you burn in hell."

"It doesn't matter, he's dead either way but I just wanted a clean conscience after I did it. I guess that won't be happening."

"Conscience? That word should not pass your lips. You have none."

Fitz texted his guys outside and seconds later, the four men walked into the room with rope and tape.

Mellie stood quickly, wondering what was gone on but within seconds, she was surrounded with two men forcing her against the chair and another two tying her down with ropes as she resisted. When she was completely bound to the chair, they taped her mouth and then made a small slit over her lips, big enough for her to be fed through.

Fitz pulled out a small item, wrapped in foil from the front pocket of his hoodie with a little plastic fork.

"I've got it from here." He said to the men.

They took off and closed the door.

Fitz sat in front of Mellie on the table and opened up the foil paper.

"Know you know I wouldn't come here without a gift for you. This time, it's from our wedding party."

He took the spoon and scooped up and a piece of his and Olivia's cold wedding cake he'd stored in the fridge for weeks and jammed it into her mouth.

She tired spitting it out but she pinched her nose closed so she couldn't breathe and held it until she was forced to swallow. He continued jamming the cake into her mouth until she threw up.

He was getting a perverse amount on pleasure from force feeding her so he continued even after she puked and fed her until the last bit of wedding cake was finished and then he stood. It was petty and stupid, but he died laughing the entire time.

"I'll tell my wife you said hi."

He walked over to the door and banged on the metal twice and the door opened immediately.

The warden was close by, speaking with some of the armed men and few lieutenants. Fitz walked over.

"General, I take it you took care of all your business."

"All but one." Fitz turned, "walk with me, we'll discuss."

The warden followed behind him down the hallway.

"What can I do for you?" Hans asked.

"I want you to put her in the solitary for a few months."

Hans chuckled. "Will do."

"Good."

Fitz shook his hand.

"Thanks again, let me know if any problems arise."

Fitz was escorted out to the entrance of the prison facility. His squad of guards waited for him. He'd found himself in Germany for three days, attending the NATO summit, as was his duty. The summit was usually uneventful, and his in opinion, unnecessary for him to attend but all the same, it was his duty.

* * *

Olivia sat on the floor in Erin's new room, which was further down the hall. They'd had the handyman, move her personal belonging during the day while they were away and now they were packing Erin's things for their trip to New York. They'd had a test of sorts, Olivia yelled from her bedroom which was now on the other end of the hallway and Erin still heard her faintly, which she decided might now be the worst thing, if ever she was calling for help, she knew someone at least on the top floor of her house would hear her.

Lily crawled around, messing up all each pile of clothes they gathered each time they added a new item.

As they sat going over outfit options and chatting about their upcoming trip to New York, Olivia's phone rang.

She looked down at her screen and as she'd suspected, it was Fitz.

"One sec Er." Olivia said as she answered the phone. "Hey, Fitz."

"It's okay, go talk to your boo, I'm gonna fold this up and go grab a shower."

Olivia chuckled, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow- come on Lily." Olivia stretched her arms to Lily and Lily stumbled over and threw herself into her mother's arms.

"Mama." Lily said softly.

Olivia kissed her. "Yes, sweetie, it's time for bed."

"Olivia?" Fitz called through the phone.

"Yes, yes, I'm here - Bye Er." Olivia walked through the door and closed it behind her. "Fitz I'm all yours now."

"What's going on? Are you busy?" He asked.

"No, I was just leaving Erin room, remember I told you I was going to have it switched to a room further down the hall after what happened."

"When I had you screaming, you mean."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it. It wasn't that bad."

"Ahhhhhhh." Fitz screamed, mimicking her.

Olivia had arrived at her bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"Please, that sounds better than you."

She sat on the edge of her bed and sat Lily beside her.

"Ugh-ugh-ugh- like a fucking gorilla."

Fitz chuckled on the other end of the line.

"Are you still in Germany?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm back after my confab with the moron we call the president."

"Does he know we're married? I expect not, right?"

"No, he doesn't know, doesn't need to know."

She climbed to the middle of the bed and cuddled Lily but Lily wiggled from her arms and sat up.

"How's my girl?" Fitz asked, wanting to change the conversation.

Lily was energetic, for that late in the night, which was unusual for her, she was very good with bedtime but lately, she had a little more energy before bed. A few times this week Olivia fell asleep with Lily awake in her arms.

"She's full of energy and it's bedtime so..."

"Wait, let me facetime you."

Olivia moved the phone from her ear and waited for the video call then picked up when it came through.

"Hello, angel." Fitz said.

Olivia blushed and smiled and pulled Lily closer so he could see her.

"Hi babygirl, it's dada. Mommy's tired, are you gonna go to bed so mommy can sleep too?"

Lily chuckled and it was the sweetest sound to him.

"Oh shit," He said, laughing. "You know what that means."

"It means I'll fall asleep with her still awake, that's what it means." Olivia joked.

"You need another nanny, a live-in nanny so she can help you during the night and morning before Sonia comes."

"And when I have a 2 full time nannies and a part time nanny when exactly do I get a chance to parent my baby."

"Point taken but thet're not parenting for you, just helping out. I grew up with three nannies and I still felt like my mom was a decent mom to me before she died."

"I don't know, I just don't think it's necessary for me, I love being up with her, I'm tired now from all the work at the office but after the show, it'll be back to normal."

"Yeah but...I don't know, I just think since I'm not there to sort of split the work with you it'll be good if you had some help."

"I totally understand but you don't need to worry...I mean single moms do way more work and they survive so I'm sure I'll be fine."

Fitz chuckled dryly. "You're a single mom now?"

"No. I didn't mean it like. You know I didn't."

"I know. I'm just tired, this time difference is fucking with me. It's after 3 and I can't sleep at all."

"What time do you have to be up?" Olivia asked.

Lily grabbed the phone from Olivia and stared at the screen, drooling and smiling.

"Hey, little lady."

Olivia chuckled and took back her phone.

"What time do you have to be up?"

"6"

"Go to bed, you need rest, call me tomorrow. Love you,"

"No-wait-"

Olivia hung up and chuckled.

Fitz chuckled and rested his phone on the hotel nightstand. He couldn't wait to see them both. As much as he was tired, he didn't sleep and when his alarm chimed at 6am, he got up and prepared for his day. He showered brushed his teeth and dressed in his dark navy uniform adorned in medals and stars.

His security team escorted him from his room down to the car waiting and dropped him to the pavillion. He had to attend a few hours of meetings, none of which were of any real substance or importance, it was mostly a dog and pony show. It was a few hours before he actually able to meet with the president.

"Fitz!" The president called excitedly as he walked towards him with a squad of secret service.

"Mr. President." Fitz returned flatly.

They shook hands.

"Come on." The president turned to the closed door of the meeting room. It was to be a private meeting, which Fitz had already had his radars up about that. "He have a lot to talk about."

The secret service opened the door and they both entered and got seated.

"You look tired." The president said.

"Well, we have a lot of enemies. Mr. President." Fitz replied.

"I'm really glad you said that," He said with a chuckle. "And I'm glad we have you back but-"

"My father used to say everything someone says before the word 'but' is horseshit." Fitz interjected.

The president chuckled.

"-But I think you're a very talented man. You're doing great work with the deltas I think you'd do way better in work in Washington."

"Why is that?"

"You're tough, you're not soft or a pushover, I need someone like you in my administration."

"Doing what, exactly?"

"Secretary of defense. The american people would sleep well, knowing they are protected, with you as defense secretary."

"They should be sleeping well right now."

"But they need to see you, you made quite a splash with that hearing in the senate, you didn't back down."

"At 33, I'd be the youngest defense secretary ever."

"You're also the youngest commander of the deltas ever. You're a maverick."

"No. It wouldn't be a good fit for me- mr. President."

"It wasn't a question-"

"-it was and I'm declining."

The president shook his head.

"Every bit your father's son, aren't you?"

Fitz didn't answer.

"Okay, I guess this brings us to our second order of business. Since you've declined my offer for defense secretary, I'm gonna need the deltas to take on a more public role."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah.. I think it's time to really get out there. The world saw you guys in action in New York-"

"I'm gonna stop you there Mr. president, as long as I'm running the deltas, this is not gonna happen. It's a ridiculous idea that will put my men and women in harm's way and if you'd given any thought to that fact, you'd never brought it up."

The president was taken aback.

"Who do you think you're talking to son. I'm the president, you're a soldier-"

"No, you're a politician worried about your legacy, with all the investigations congress has open on you, you need a shiny little object to distract from your failure as a leader."

Fitz stood.

"Find another shiny object, as long as I'm head of the deltas, this is not happening."

"It is happening."

"It is not." Fitz said calmly. "You can always find someone to replace me, I'll be happy to be back home, instead of trekking around the world cleaning up the mess of your foreign policy."

Fitz nodded and stood then headed towards the door.

"Oh...is there anything else you needed?" Fit asked.

"No. Get out." He responded.

Fitz shrugged and opened the door.

"Fitz?'

Fitz turned around.

"Did you guys ever take care of Olivia Pope? I know about the father but did you take care of her?"

"Sure did." Fitz said with a dry smile and turned out of the room.

* * *

It was midday in Los Angeles, Olivia and her team had spent the day thus far, organizing and packing all the pieces from her line to the shipped to New York. She arranged for Fitz's company pilot to fly them to New York on his private jet and now they were just getting the final details combed through so that when they left in tomorrow afternoon, there would be nothing left behind. Erin had been functioning somewhat as her assistant for the past few weeks, which she was thankful for.

At 3, she took an hour to take Lily to mommy and me class, Sonia had offered to go alone many times but she still didn't feel comfortable having Lily out of sight and she was glad for a fun hour with Lily, especially since work was so hectic with her first ever show coming up.

After mommy and me she went back to her studio to work for a few more hours and then she headed home to finish her packing. Sonia had agreed to accompany them for their trip, for which she was grateful. In the night, she chatted with Fitz as she cuddled Lily to sleep and then she fell asleep as well.

The next morning, she woke early and bathed herself and Lily and dressed for their trip. Her team arrived at her home in small groups at a time starting at 10am, which is the time they'd agreed on. It was almost 10:30 when all 14 members of her team arrived at her home. Her chef had prepared a large breakfast for a everyone. They sat together in her large dining room, eating and chatting and by noon, they'd headed off to the airport to board their plane to New York.

* * *

Fitz stood across the platform, watching delta teams 1 and 2 run practice exercises.

"Abby." He called loudly.

She stopped her exercise and jogged over to him.

"What's up?"

"Walk with me."

He stepped off and Abby followed him.

"I want to bring you into the fold."

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"We have 30% of our forces that a women but we have no women in leadership roles here, I wanna change that so from now on I want you apart of the team, right there by Akio, Huck and Anton."

Abby was surprised.

"That's great. Are you sure?"

"Is there someone else more qualified that you'd like to recommend?"

"Uhh..no."

"Okay...well get back to work."

Abby nodded and headed back to where she'd been before.

Fitz watched them for a while longer and then he called out for them to take a break. He went back to his office.

After about a half hour, Huck, Akio, Anton and Abby met with him for their daily meeting. They did another run through of their plan for the mission and after a 20 minutes, they broke for the afternoon to gather again in a few hours to begin preparing for their mission.

At 4pm, they got their protective gear on and assembled on the lower deck to board the jet. It was a 5 hour flight to where they were headed.

It had been two weeks since he last visited Olivia and one week still, until he could see her and Lily again. He felt like he was just going through the motions. He barely been able to get full nights of sleep or even half night of sleep. His body was still getting used to the time difference, especially since he'd been travelling so much, back and forth on missions and meetings. Everytime he fell asleep, it didn't last more than a couple hours because he was so terrified even the slightest thing would happen to them, especially since their daytime was his nighttime and if anything happened it would most likely be during the day and it was driving him mad. He had her and Lily under extreme surveillance, he'd even bugged her phone and whenever he had free time he'd sit and listen to her work, sometimes the sound was muffled or faraway but other times it was clear and he could hear everything, not that she spoke anything that was very interesting, she mostly worked for the last couple of weeks.

During the 5 hour flight, he listened to her and lily sleep. When they were minutes away from their destination, there were awake and getting ready.

He cut the feed so he could focus. The mission was a raid on an off-site government nuclear facility where nuclear weapons were being tested. Their objective was to destroy the machine and weapons and kill the scientists. It was heavily guarded but they were in and out of the compound in 10 minutes

He'd made one mistake, one irreversible one with untold consequences. Akio was in harms way- and he hesitated before helping him- and Akio definitely picked up on it which made things more complicated now. He played it off, as if he hadn't hesitated on purpose and likewise Akio acted as if his hesitation meant nothing but it meant everything. In their line of work, you don't hesitate before helping a brother. That was a no-no.

* * *

When Olivia woke in the early in the morning and began her day. She'd rented the penthouse suite at the plaza along with about 8 other room were she'd paired up her team into double rooms. The one person who got single rooms were Sonia and Erin. With all the fees, taxes, morning breakfasts and ammetinities she was paying for, her tab for over a week stay would be almost $200,000 which to her and Fitz, was nothing. She would have stayed at her apartment but for logistical purposes, it was just easier to be with her team at the hotel, it also didn't hurt that they would be holding the fashion show at the Plaza grand ballroom.

She showered and got dressed before Lily woke around 7:30. She didn't call Fitz, he'd told her he'd be going on a mission and probably wouldn't be able to speak with her until midnight or later his time which was 9am her time. She bathed Lily and dressed her before breakfast was delivered at 8am.

She met with her team at 9 and on her way to their meeting. She'd also rented a conference room in the Plaza and had it converted to a simple work space but for her first order of business of the day, she need to travel to the meeting.

They split up in teams, with her design and style team staying behind to work on the garments, another team worked with hotel staff to begin the planning for the event in the ballroom, while everyone else followed Olivia to her meeting with the production team. Later on at the hotel, they'd meet with makeup artists, hairstylist and a casting director the help with booking the models.

As they were driving to their first location, Fitz called.

"Baby, hey."

"What's up?"

He sounded tired.

"Are you okay? You sound tired or like you were sleeping or something."

"I'm tired but I cannot sleep."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"You know what you need? Some really boring books, once this craziness is over I'm gonna go on the hunt and find you some, it'll be lights out for you after just a few pages."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"We'll see."

"Lily right here, one sec."

Olivia placed the phone by Lily's ear and let her mumble into the phone for a few seconds before she took it back.

"Hey, I wasn't done." Fitz complained.

"Oh yeah, what was she saying?"

"She was about to tell me you were cheating on me but your trying to cover it up, which explains why you took the phone. It's a conspiracy."

She chuckled.

"I miss you so much, I'm dying. Rescue me."

"No, I need you to rescue me from this fucking shithole."

"Well, I have big plans for us when you come back."

"You've piqued my interest."

"Stop." She covered her mouth and brought the phone closer to her mouth. "I can't dirty talk in front of my employees."

"You can, you sure can."

"I can't."

"Not unless I'm eager for a lawsuit."

Fitz sighed. "It's fine. I'll just masterbate to that picture you sent me the other day. It was so hot."

Olivia chuckled.

"Shut up."

"That booty looked excellenté!"

"Yeah, I mean..I think it looks the same but I've been stress eating and everything goes to my ass, which I guess is a good thing for both of us."

"It might look the same but at this point, a peach looks like good ass to me."

Sonia looked over to her, almost scolding her from across Lily's car seat.

"I have to go. Sonia's giving me judgy eyes."

Sonia looked at her again, obviously hearing their entire conversation.

"No. She works for us and not the other way around."

"Yes but still, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"No- don't go - I can't sleep."

"Okay fine, we'll text instead. Hang up."

She texted him as they drove and after a couple of hours when she texted him and he didn't respond she knew he was sleeping.

Half way through the work day she went back to her hotel and finished all her meeting and business calls from there.

Days went by, Olivia lost herself in her work and Fitz lost himself counting the days until he got to see her and Lily. He would only be able to stay for a couple of days and then he'd be off again.

She was up from 4:30am on the day of the show, along with Erin and a few of her other key team members. She'd had months and months to prepare and somehow in the last few days there seem to not ever be enough time to get anything done.

They spent the early morning going over all the looks and forming the lineup of models. By 6am, everyone was up, Olivia showered and got her hair and nails done by one of the stylists, before Lily woke a little after 7am. Sonia took over bathing and feeding her as she'd been doing most of the week since Olivia was so busy.

t wasn't until almost 10am, that she got on the phone with Fitz.

"What's up?" She said quickly, answering the call. She had a million things she was keeping track of all at once and the show was hours away.

"Don't be mad...but I won't be able to make it."

She chuckled sarcastically. "No is not the time for jokes Fitz, my anxiety is already at its peak and I can't right now."

"I'm on the plane, I'm joking, you know I wouldn't dare miss this."

"Good. Anyways no time for chit chat, I've got to go, Love you, bye my sweet."

"Okay lov-"

"Wait- what are you wearing?" Olivia asked quickly.

"Why? You tryna take them off?"

"No." She rolled her eyes. "Not yet..but what are you wearing I need to know."

"The same thing I always wear..black cargo pants and a hoodie."

"Okay, good, I was right, you're gonna need to change it, I have an outfit for you just make sure you change in our room before you come."

"Okay I-"

"Gotta go bye."

Olivia hung up without waiting for a response, she was too busy and even though she was excited to see him, she couldn't give him her attention just yet.. After another hour, the production team had finished setting up the runway, seating and backstage area. About 2 and a half hours out of the start time of the show, she went back to her room to begin dressing. Everyone from her team would be wearing white outfits, although Olivia would be wearing actual pieces from her collection. She chose a cream cotton corset mini dress that had covered buttons going up the middle. It was low cut but had puffy exaggerated sleeves that buttons down to her thumbs. When designing it she'd thought a little longer sleeve would be edgy and she loved how it came to life. It was something out of the victorian era only significantly more revealing, stopping just inches under her ass. She looked herself over in the mirror and it was perfect, She was perfect. Her hair was perfect. Her dress was perfect. Her makeup was perfect. Lily wore something of a matching dress that was appropriate for her size and age.

She tied a belt she made around her waist and slipped on her cream knee high heeled boots to match. She didn't have much time to linger. As soon as he was dressed and primped, she left back to the grand ballroom just as models, stylists, makeup artist and dressers began to arrive. The production company helped with the rehearsals of the show and after a quick run through the models all went back stage for hair and makeup which took another hour.

Fitz texted her and told her he'd soon be there which was another thing she was excited about.

There was so much chaos. In the midst of it all, she had a few interviews, mostly from fashion blogs and magazine but there was also the local new channel who must've taken an interest because of he attack, which was covered by the news. She didn't mind though, it was more publicity for her brand.

Fitz arrived at the Plaza hotel an hour before the show. He tried calling Olivia when he was in the lobby but she didn't answer so he headed to the penthouse

As they walked to his room, he turned to his guard. He'd turned off the feed from her phone a while before because there was too much noise and he couldn't distinguish her voice.

"Where's Olivia?"

"The grand ballroom."

"And my daughter?"

"In the penthouse with her aunt and nanny."

"Great."

When he walked into his room, the very first thing he saw was Lily hopping across the floor screaming happily.

"Lily?' He called.

"Da-da!"

He was floored.

"What?"

He ran to the middle of the room and picked her up and kissed her.

"You said it!" He turned to Erin and Sonia. "When did she learn to say it?"

"A week ago." Sonia said. "Olivia's been training her to say it everyday for a last two weeks before."

"Why didn't she tell me?" He said with a chuckle as he kissed Lily again. "Finally."

Lily laughed. He smiled when he saw her little outfit because she was so cute in her dress and cream colored cowboy boots,

"When are you going down?" he asked Erin.

"It's crazy down there right now so we're gonna go down about half hour before it starts."

"Okay, that's plenty of time for me to get ready."

He kissed Lily on more time and then stood her on the ground again.

"Lily, dada's gonna take a quick shower and be right back out to you."

He walked to their bedroom and closed the double door behind him. Before he stripped down his clothes he called room service and asked them to deliver a double bouquet of white roses to the room and took a shower and then dressed in the black slim fit dress pants, black turtleneck sweater and black boots Olivia had hung in the closet for him. She bought him a new Audemars Piguet platinum watch. It was excessive and he had about a 50 watches but appreciated it nonetheless. He combed his hair and in a little over 20 minutes, he was dressed and ready.

When he walked back to the living room of the penthouse, Erin and Sonia were still waiting for him. The roses were there as well. As he lifted Lily from the floor, his cell rang, it was Olivia.

"Hey, Angel."

"Please tell me you're here?"

"Yeah, we're actually heading down right now."

"Oh perfect! I can't wait to see you. Are you wearing the clothes I left?"

"Yeah. Is the show starting now cause I was thinking I could go to the kitchen and get a sandwich, I'm fucking starving."

"No, you don't have to. There's food backstage."

"Thank god. I'm coming now."

"Ok." Olivia said before hanging up.

They headed down to the grand ballroom to the backstage area where Olivia was. When Fitz walked through the door, Olivia was speaking to a camera crew.

She was so gorgeous. It was like seeing her for the very first time again. He was a little surprised that her hair color was different because the last time he shope with her it was the usual black color, now it was honey brown.

He stopped, not too far from her and listened.

"-Yeah, I was inspired by the victorian era - I've always been inspired by that era, the corsetry, the embroidery, the silhouettes and the attention to detail. I wanted my first collection to encompass all of that but I wanted to explore it in an a more minimal way that felt like me."

"Apart from where you drew your inspiration from, what do you want the feel of the collection to be? What was your goal there?"

"Timeless and well - for me- more importantly...sexy. You know, sex is a good thing and it's easy to feel sexy in something that extremely revealing. I didn't want to do that. My goal was to design something to that was a little more sophisticated in it's sexual appeal- so maybe a dress would be more high cut but a little shorter. I wanted to find a sweet spot."

Fitz turned his attention slightly from Olivia and looked around. It was a very chaotic. Lily tried to wiggle out of Fitz's arm to the ground but he stopped her and in response, she screamed.

Olivia heard Lily's scream and turned around and smiled when she saw them both. She shook the interviewers hand and told him she hoped like liked her collection and then walked over to Fitz and kissed him on the lips softly. When she stepped back from him the first thing she noticed was the bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted, even though he was smiling and alert.

"Wow. look at you. You look...beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks. Are these flowers for me?" She said, referring to the flowers he was holding in one hand.

"No, they're for someone else. Obviously."

She chuckled and took them from him. "Thanks. It matches my dress."

Her hair was way longer than he remembered.

"Did your hair get longer...in three weeks?"

Olivia rolled her eyes.

"No. it's a wig but it looks great doesn't it."

"Yeah. It does but why wear a wig, you have a lot of hair."

"I just wanted to switch it up a little." She flipped her hair back playfully.

Just then, a couple of her assistants walked over.

"Liv, are you ready to start dressing the models. Guests are arriving and I know you wanted to make sure we start on time."

"Yeah. I'll be right there so ahead and get the dressers started."

She turned back to Fitz.

"So something pretty big happened upstairs."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Lily said 'dada', I almost fell over."

"She did? Wow! That's great!"

"Yeah, she's never said it before and she just yelled it out as soon as she saw me."

"Well." Olivia said with a smile. "She missed you."

"Really? Are you sure you haven't had everyone training her to say 'dada' for two whole weeks."

Olivia chuckled.

"Fine. You got me." She relented. "But she said it, didn't she?'

"OLIVIA- we need you." One of her assistants called out.

"A moment." Olivia called out.

She leaned closer to Fitz and whispered in his ear. "I'm only going to tell you this once."

"-tell away." Fitz teased.

"As soon as you get the chance...I want you to fuck the shit outta me."

Fitz chuckled and shook his head. Olivia stepped back and smiled.

"The food is over there." She pointed to a room behind a black curtain. "I've got to go." She kissed his cheek and then she quickly walked towards the assistant that stood by another curtain with the word "changing room - do not enter" printed in bold on paper.

Fitz went to the room Olivia directed him to and ate from the spread of hors' d'oeuvres and fruits. After 15 minutes, one of Olivia's assistants came for him to bring him to his front row seat by the runway. There was a little gift bag on the seat, it was sealed with a box at the top so he didn't open it. Lined up against the walls, behind the last row of seats was an orchestra.

Once all the models were dressed, they were lined up behind the entrance of the runway. The production team had set up a live feed backstage so Olivia could watch the show in real time. Olivia did a walk through and quickly inspected every single model to make sure the look was perfect. She didn't want a single hair out of place. When she gave the okay, the music began. She spent weeks trying to find something that would compliment her collection and in the end, in a hail mary attempt, she managed to book Frank Ocean to perform. He was now on stand by with his handlers, just a few feet away from her, waiting for his signal to enter the runway stage.

The lights on the runway and the surrounding area went black. Olivia stood back, close to the now black tv screen. The into to Frank's first song "godspeed" faded in and he immediately walked unto the black stage and stood in front of Olivia's full name on the backdrop against the runway. The orchestra joined in.

The lights flipped back on. Frank began to sing in with the orchestra.

Olivia heard applause.

She took a couple of deep breaths afraid her heart might explode, she was feeling so many things at once. She looked her assistant, counting down the notes to signal for Naomi Campbell to open her show.

After the first stanza, her assistant Rumi gave the signal and Naomi walked out in her first look.

Olivia heard applause again.

When Naomi hit the mark, Rumi signal the next model to go.

From the feed on the screen, Olivia could see all her guests in the audience taking pictures on the phones as the models walked by.

Ten minutes. That's how long the show lasted after months of works. After the finale, she walked out with her team, almost 20 members strong. She waved and smiled to applause. She could see Lily, Erin and Fitz just a few seats down. Lily was sleeping in his arms.

After a few seconds, she went backstage with her team while everyone in the audience stood, some chatting, others gathering their things and heading for the exists.

The hotel staff aided in showing everyone out.

Fitz, Erin and Lily, came backstage. The first thing Fitz saw was Olivia talking with Frank and a few other models. He waited on the side for her and once she was done she ran over to him and kissed him and squeezed his cheeks.

"Have I told you how much I love this fucking beard. I just wanna sit on it."

"You can..you will."

She chuckled.

"How do you feel?' He asked. "You did good, I think they really liked it."

"You think so?"

"Yeah based on the fact that I didn't hear anyone talking shit while the show was going on I'd say yeah, they liked it."

She smiled even wider.

"Well everyone except little miss thing right here."

Fitz looked down at Lily.

"Oh yeah, the second Frank came out she was gone."

Olivia kissed her and then she heard a champagne bottle pop behind her and turned around. Lily slept right through the noise as she always did.

Erin was holding an open champagne bottle with three glasses.

"To my bomb ass motherfucking sister!" Erin yelled.

Olivia's team hooted. Erin poured three glasses full of champagne and gave one to Fitz and another to Olivia. She'd purchased more than one bottle and passed the rest around to the team until everyone glass was full.

"You did your fucking thing with this collection and you worked so hard so you deserve every ounce of success that comes your way."

"Oh stop you guys are gonna make me cry."

Erin raised her glass.

"To Liv. The definition of a boss ass bitch."

"To Liv." Everyone repeated.

Olivia smiled and took a gulp of her champagne.

"I couldn't have done anyone this without all of you working so hard right along with me and I can't wait to go out and celebrate tonight. Cheers."

"CHEERS."

* * *

An hour later, Olivia and Fitz were back in their hotel room after dropping Lily off to Sonia's room so they could get some time alone. Once Fitz locked the door behind him Olivia jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and started kissing him.

"You look so good."

"Yeah?" He said as he walked.

"I can't believe you're all mine."

He walked until he reached the double doors leading to their bedroom and opened it with one hand as he held her around his waist with the other.

"I missed you so much." She whispered as she kissed him. "This arrangement isn't going to work..not at all."

Fitz smiled as he laid her on the bed. "Let's argue about it after, okay?"

She nodded as she quickly reached down to take off her boots.

"No. keep the boots on."

She chuckled and leaned up and elt her way to his belt and began to undo it.

Fitz slowly unbuttoned her dress until it was done all the way up and then he pulled it off and threw to the floor he reached up and slowly slid her underwear off and threw that to the floor and then he leaned in between her legs and and kissed her. She smiled and arched her back and ran her fingers through his hair.

He ran his tongue opened down her slit just enough to get her wet and then leaned up and pulled off his sweater and pants. Olivia crawled further up on the bed. She reached over to the nightstand and pulled a scrunchie from the drawer and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Once he was fully naked he climbed onto the bed on top of her and opened her legs underneath him. He leaned down and kissed as he slowly entered her but some reason, he had a hard time doing this.

"Mmmhmm." Olivia moaned, it hurt a little, which didn't expect. Her body was used to him and three weels wasn't a long time..or maybe it was because her vagina was not ready for his girth even though she was very wet.

"Finger me first." She said, figuring that would help.

Fitz spat on two fingers and reached down and slid them inside her.

She smiled.

He thrusted until she didn't feel so tight and then he leaned up and tried once again, slowly sliding in, this time, she swallowed him up inside her.

She closed her eyes and dug her fingers into his back.

Fitz groaned. "Fuck."

He thrusted faster.

"Fuck me harder...I missed you." She moaned.

Using the last ounce of energy he had left, he thrusted harder.

Seconds later.

"I'm cumming..."

"Fuck..me too." He said, raggedly out of breath.

She pulled him closer for a kiss and instead of kissing him, ended up sucking on his lips as she came. Fitz came at the exact same moment and then dropped down on the bed beside her. Spent. His head spun and he felt dizzy. He was exhausted.

Olivia saw him wince, from the corner of her eyes.

"Babe, are you alright?" She asked, still breathing unevenly.

"Yeah…." He said at first, then realized there was no need to lie. "No..my head is spinning."

She leaned up. " Do you need some water or maybe something for a headache?"

She felt something on her feet and then remember she didn't take off her boots.

"No. I just need to sleep-come lay beside me so I can fall asleep."

She slipped off her boots and the sheer ankle stockings she had underneath and then she took the room control remote from the nightstand and turned off the lights in the room.

She crawled beside him and snuggled on his side. "It's alright. I'm here now." She said as she ran her hands across his chest.

Just a few moments later, she heard light snoring. He was asleep.


End file.
